Serendipity
by pinkserendipity
Summary: This story starts out a few months after the end of season one, but quickly jumps ahead to become a future fan fiction that is different then most.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down harshly on the dusty construction site, creating a dull lens through which the workers saw the outside world.

Ryan sighed as he dropped a concrete slab onto a pile of various pieces, and watch as the dust rose from it.  
As much as he tried to blame the dust and dirt from the construction on the grey atmosphere, he knew that even if the place was clean it would still be grey. That was just the way Chino was – it always seemed dull and colourless. Even more so since his return from Newport.

Ryan had always despised Chino and imagined escaping it, and now that he had escaped and been dragged back in it was more depressing than ever. The only way he could survive the grim surroundings was through his memories of Newport – sunny and filled with vibrant colours. And of course all the people there – the Cohen's, Summer, and especially Marissa. Hell Ryan even missed Caleb and Julie. Whenever Chino got too depressing for him, Ryan would retreat into his memories where even when things weren't perfect, they somehow were.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Atwood. Atwood."

Ryan looked up to see his supervisor Leo.

"Atwood what are you doing? I'm not paying you to daydream." Leo tried to sound angry, but ended up sounding tired. Everyone in Chino sounded tired. Their voices weren't like the energetic ones in Newport.

Not that he'd heard their voices lately. Ryan hadn't spoken to anyone from Newport since he came to Chino – it was too hard for him.

"Sorry man, it won't happen again." Ryan apologized. He had to stay on Leo's good side – he couldn't afford to lose this job. Especially with Theresa not working.

"Kid, I like you. I think you have prospects, and I don't want to fire you. But you have to keep your mind on the job."

Ryan almost laughed at the thought. He had no prospects as long as he was in Chino. He'd thrown away all his chances when he left Newport. And how was he supposed to keep his mind on the job with all the memories of what he'd left behind?

"I'll try, honestly." Ryan knew he sounded desperate, but the truth is that he was. He really needed this job.

"Ok kid, I'll tell you what. I want you to go home now, get some rest. But tomorrow you better be here with your mind on the job, or…" Leo trailed off. He looked honestly sorry about what he was suggesting, but Ryan knew he was just doing his job.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Ryan took off his hard hat and walked out of the site, giving Leo a slight wave.

He started walking home. But then, with a sigh, he realized that he wasn't going home. He might never go home again, because home was Newport, not Theresa's tiny house. In Newport he'd had his own room – well a pool house. Theresa's house was about the size of the Cohen's pool house, and he had to share a room with Theresa. He'd offered to sleep on the couch, but Theresa said he needed a bed after a hard day's work.

Ryan looked at his watch as he walked along. It was 4:30 – Theresa wouldn't be expecting him home for another hour. He considered going somewhere for a little while, but decided he was too tired. He kept walking, and his thoughts turned to Theresa. His best friend since he was little. But lately he wasn't feeling the same connection with her.

Ever since living with the Cohen's nothing was the same in Chino. He almost wished he'd never been to Newport – life was so much easier when he knew nothing other than Chino. When he wasn't aware of the wonderful life he could have outside Chino.

But no, he couldn't wish that he'd never been to Newport. Because if he hadn't, he would never have met Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Marissa. He would never have experienced the type of love he and Marissa shared. The type of love he'd thrown away to take care of Theresa, who he had only platonic feelings for.

Ryan realized that he was standing in front of Theresa's house. He dug through his pocket and found the key, then quietly let himself in, thinking she might be sleeping. Ryan crept into the bedroom he shared with her, planning on going to the bathroom to wash the filth off his hands. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed in.

As he closed it he accidentally let it go a little too hard, and it made a loud sound. He heard a gasp and turned around to see Theresa standing at her dresser holding a hairbrush.

"Hey." he said to her, trying to sound cheerful.

Theresa just looked at him with wide eyes.

Ryan looked back at her, and suddenly it hit him. When he had left in the morning, Theresa's stomach had been gently rounded, as any five-month pregnant woman's would be. But now, as she stood there in only a camisole and sweat pants, her stomach was totally flat.

"What's going on Theresa?" Ryan asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the truth.

"Ryan, what are you doing home so early?" Theresa asked, purposefully avoiding his question.

"Theresa I asked you what the hell is going on?" Ryan tried to control his anger, but it was hard.

Theresa tried to feign ignorance, but realized Ryan wasn't going to buy it.

"Ryan, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but…" she trailed off.

"Theresa are you pregnant, or not?" Ryan was almost yelling.

She just looked at him.

"Tell me damn it!" Now he was yelling.

Theresa looked at him a few seconds longer, then shook her head.

Ryan was shocked. He wanted to yell and scream, to throw things, to break something and hear the crash it would create. Instead he heard his voice, soundly oddly calm, yet it didn't feel like it was coming from him.

"Were you ever pregnant?"

"Yes!" she nodded her head with her eyes wide.

"What happened?"

"I … I lost the baby. About two weeks after you came."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Theresa was silent again.

"Answer me Theresa. The least you can do is answer my question." Ryan clenched his fists.

"I knew if I told you then you'd go back to Newport – back to her. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. I know it was wrong, but I needed you to see that you don't belong there, you belong in Chino. With me." Theresa said this quietly, with a few tears falling down her checks.

Ryan's rage returned full force. He couldn't believe it – he had spent weeks in total misery in this awful place, when he could have been in Newport happily playing video games with Seth, listening to Sandy and Kirsten's playful banter, and spending time with Marissa. His Marissa. Without a word he stormed over to his side of the room and began angrily throwing his few belonging into his backpack.

"Ryan don't go. Please Ryan you can't leave me. Please." Theresa followed him around the room. She placed her hand on his arm. "Ryan please stay."

Ryan shook off her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

Theresa gasped as she saw the anger and hatred reflected in his eyes.

"Theresa, there is no way I'm staying here with you. You made my life hell for over three months. I gave up everything for you. I can't believe you would do this to me. I never want to see or hear from you again."

By this point Ryan was at the door. He wrenched it open, grabbed his bag and stepped through it. Theresa tried to grab his arm again, but he quickly ran down the steps, down the driveway, and all the way to the bus stop without looking back.

Soon Ryan was sitting on a bus, watching out the window as the cold, harsh, grey world of Chino transformed into the warm, sunny, vibrant Newport Beach that he loved. For the first time in weeks, he felt himself smile. Even though he was still angry at Theresa – more than angry – there wasn't even a word for how he was feeling – he was just glad to be going home. Back to the Cohen's, the pool house, Harbour High, the cliques, the parties, and best of all, back to Marissa.

A few hours later, he arrived in Newport. He got off the bus and breathed in deeply, taking in the warm salty air. Then he slung his backpack onto his shoulders and set out walking quickly. His feet directed him without his thinking, and he found himself at Marissa's palace. He had to admit it – it was a gorgeous house. Easily double the size of the Cohen's house, which was not small by any standards.

As he walked up to the door, he was imagining what would happen when he and Marissa came face to face. He imagined her running to him and throwing her airs around him, and he would pull her close, breath in her scent, and hold her promising never to leave her. Maybe he would even give her some long, meaningful speech. Ryan laughed a little at the thought – he knew that there was no chance of him giving a mushy speech. As much as he loved Marissa, he wasn't the type to express his love through words.

Ryan shook his head to clear away the daydreams, and raised his hand to ring the bell. Suddenly he heard laughter. Not just any laughter – it was Marissa. It sounded like the most beautiful sound Ryan had ever heard. He laughed to himself again, thinking how corny his thoughts sounded. No one would ever know that the tough Ryan Atwood had a soft side. A soft side reserved only for Marissa.

The laughter sounded again, and Ryan followed it to the back yard. He gasped as his view landed on a huge aqua coloured pool, surrounded by bright flowers, and a fountain off to the side.

Then his gaze landed on Marissa and it took his breath away. She was standing by the pool, looking more gorgeous than he remembered. She was tanned, her hair seemed longer and blonder, and she was wearing a red bikini, which fit perfectly. She also looked like she was talking to someone.

Ryan took a step further, and just as he did, someone wrapped their arm around Marissa's waist and pulled her to them. Ryan watched for a second and realized it was a guy – a tall, tanned, and very fit guy. And he was kissing Marissa. And even worse, Marissa was kissing him back.

Ryan knew he should leave, but he was frozen on the spot. He watched the two make out, their bodies pressed against each other. He felt as if his whole world was falling apart. He knew that he had left Marissa and not spoken with her since, but he'd thought their bond was strong enough to overcome that. Had he expected her to wait for him? He knew that would be unfair. But still, he'd thought she's wait at least until they found out whose baby it was. The baby. Ryan remembered the events from earlier at Theresa's. There was no baby. Now he had no baby, and no Marissa. He'd lost everything.

Suddenly Marissa's giggle broke him out of his stupor. He saw that the two had broken apart, and now the guy was pretending as if he was going to throw Marissa into the pool. Ryan felt a twang in his heart as he remembered his first date with Marissa. Before he let himself get caught up in memories of a time that was obviously done, judging from Marissa and her new … boyfriend? Friend she made out with? Fling? He had no idea. But he did know that he should get out of there – fast.

He turned to run away, but as he did he knocked over a flowerpot. He ignored it and took off running, back to the street, and then all the way to the Cohen's. He stopped there, and considered going in. He knew Sandy and Kirsten would accept him back. But he couldn't do it – he couldn't go back to his Newport life if Marissa had moved on. Who knew what else had changed while he was gone.

Ryan stood for an extra moment looking at the house, remembering. Then he turned away and continued running down the street. He ran to the bus stop, and then hopped onto the first bus that came by. As he handed some cash to the driver, he asked:

"Where is this bus headed?"

The bus driver looked at him, obviously curious about the young man who was sweating heavily from running, and had gotten onto a bus without any idea where it was going.

"It's headed for Chino." the driver said in an even tone, watching Ryan's face for some expression.

Ryan kept his face expressionless, thanked the driver, and headed to the back of the bus. He sat down and allowed himself to process what was happening. He was headed back to Chino. Trey had been right that night when they'd spoken before trying to steal the car. You never could escape Chino. Dreams didn't come true. Ryan had been kidding himself thinking he could be free. He would never get out of Chino. It was his destiny.

Back in Newport Marissa had heard the flowerpot fall. She turned at the sound of it, and caught a glimpse of Ryan. She was frozen for a second, and then ran to the spot. But he wasn't there, and there was no sign he ever had been, besides the fallen flowerpot.

DJ, the guy she'd been kissing, came up and said "it must have been a cat or something." He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss, before he wandered back to the pool.

Marissa tried to let herself get caught up in his embrace, but her thoughts were on Ryan. God she missed him – so badly she was imagining him there. She still couldn't understand how he could just leave her and never call or anything. Maybe he hadn't really loved her. Maybe it was Theresa he truly loved, and she had just been a temporary replacement. Marissa felt tears coming on, and blinked rapidly to avoid them.

She hated this feeling – the overwhelming sadness and longing for Ryan. All she wanted was for him to come and wrap his arms around her – to make her feel safe. Ryan's arms were the only place she'd ever felt truly safe. She wanted to hate him, for what he'd done to her, to them, but she couldn't. She loved him too much. Marissa felt a lone tear break past her eyelashes and fall down her check. Why did it still hurt so badly? When would the pain go away?

Then she thought of a solution.

"DJ, can you get me a drink?"

"Sure babe, what do you want?"

"Anything, as long as it's strong."

Marissa knew she shouldn't be drinking, but it was the only way she could cope with the pain – by numbing it with alcohol. She watched DJ as he went over to the little cooler he'd brought. She knew that she shouldn't be dating him, but she was so lonely. And it's not like he was in it for a serious relationship – she'd heard rumours about him, she knew he was quite the player.

But that's what she needed – a light relationship, no strings attached. And he didn't pressure her for sex as much as the other guys she'd briefly dated did – when she said no DJ just went along to one of his other girlfriends.

DJ brought over a drink for her, and Marissa gulped it down, waiting for it to take effect. Waiting for the pain to go away.

Seth sat in his room, holding Captain Oats and staring out the window. Earlier he'd thought he saw Ryan, standing outside, looking up at the house. But he must have imagined it, because when he looked again there was no one there.

Seth wondered how Ryan was doing in Chino. Sure he was still mad at him, but they were brothers. And at this point Seth wanted Ryan to come back more than anything. He knew if Ryan came back that day, he would instantly forgive him. But Ryan wasn't coming back. Not today, maybe not ever.

And now Seth had no one. No Ryan, and no Summer either.

He had thought his relationship with Summer could last, but apparently it wasn't as strong as he'd thought. Just like his relationship with Ryan hadn't been enough to keep Ryan in Newport. Seth felt like he'd failed everyone.

Even his parents. Seth knew he'd hurt them incredibly when he ran away instead of sharing his pain with them. And even though he'd called them frequently, it wasn't enough. They just didn't understand that Newport wasn't home anymore – not since Ryan left.

When Sandy had come and forced him to come home, Seth had struggled at first, but then came willingly when he realized that his parents needed him. He'd decided to try to mend whatever damage he'd caused in their relationship. And to salvage his relationship with Summer, which he thought would be easy.

However Summer didn't feel the same way. She refused to take him back.

Seth replayed the scene in his head for the thousandth time that day.

"What do you want from me Cohen?" Summer asked looking pained.

"I just want you Summer. That's all I've ever wanted." Seth had poured his heart out to her.

But it wasn't enough for Summer.

"Cohen, I can't do this. I can't pretend that this never happened. You left me – you didn't have enough faith to confide in me – instead you ran off leaving me with a letter. You left me alone for two months with just a letter. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. It's over."

Summer had said those awful words, the words that reverberated in Seth's head a million times over as she ran away crying. The words that had broken his heart.

Seth felt anger build up inside him – anger at Ryan, his parents, Summer, all of Newport, and especially at himself. He stood up and threw Captain Oats across the room in rage. Then he ran over, picked him up and set him on the bedside table. And Seth Cohen lay down on his bed and cried.

Summer wasn't feeling any better than Seth or Marissa. The truth was as much as she had believed that breaking up with Cohen was the right thing, it still hurt. It hurt like hell. She hadn't talked to Seth since that day. And Marissa was always busy with DJ, her latest fling, or just too drunk to talk.

Summer realized how pathetic she sounded, and decided to do something about it. She got up off her bed, changed into a bikini and sarong, brushed her hair, and put on some makeup. Even if she felt like crap, she wasn't going to waste her life away.

So what, Cohen was gone. She would deal. She'd survived without Cohen for the first 16 years of her life, and sure as hell could go the rest of her life without him. All she had to do was block off that part of her heart – the part she hadn't known existed until she fell in love with Seth. But she would close it off – never would another boy hurt her like Seth did.

Summer checked herself out in the mirror. She raised her chin a little and gave herself a slight nod. Summer Roberts, the prettiest, most Valley Girl b!tch in Newport Beach was back. She turned to leave the room. As she did, a picture caught her eye – it was of her and Seth at some Newport party. She dropped it in the trash as she left the room, and as she did that closed herself off to all her feelings for Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later…

Ryan and Marissa were standing by the pier, watching the waves. He leaned it to kiss her, and suddenly they were in the pool house. Again he tried to kiss her, but the door flung open. He looked up to see the nameless, faceless guy who had been haunting his dreams ever since he went back to Newport.

Ryan woke with a start as his alarm clock began buzzing angrily. He turned it off and then sat in bed trying to remember his dream. He had been somewhere … with Marissa. And then it came flooding back to him.

Ryan grabbed his pillow and punched it. Even in his dreams he couldn't be happy.

He looked at the clock – 6:00am. He had to be at work in an hour. He got out of bed and stumbled over to the shower, kicking aside the clothes that littered the floor in his path.

Half an hour later he was walking to work in the grey Chino air. He hated everything about Chino – his too small apartment, his boring construction job, and especially the lack of activity which left him free to think. To think about Newport. To think about Marissa. Marissa and that guy.

Ryan quickened his pace a little bit. He didn't want to be late – this job was the only reason he was able to survive. Sure the job was boring, the work was hard, and the rewards nearly nonexistent. But the pay was pretty good, and the hard work and long hours distracted him from thinking too much.

Of course there were the long walks to and from work which gave Ryan more time than he liked to think. As he walked along he wondered what was happening with the Cohen's. He still hadn't spoken to them since he left Newport, and he hoped Seth was doing ok. At least Seth had Summer.

Ryan realized that it was a few weeks past Theresa's due date. Well what would have been her due date, had she really been pregnant. The Cohen's probably were expecting to hear from him about the paternity of the baby, and his plans for the future.

Ryan contemplated calling them, and then decided it would be too hard. Sandy would try to make him come back to Newport, and then Seth would agree, and Kirsten might cry a bit. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle their pleas.

But he couldn't go back – he couldn't deal with seeing Marissa and her new boyfriend. Anyways he didn't belong in Newport - he belonged in Chino.

Finally Ryan arrived at the construction site. He quickly checked in and got to work, letting the physical labour distract him from thoughts of Newport.

Marissa sighed as she entered Harbour High, dreading another day of school. She used to enjoy school, well as much as anyone could without being a total geek. But lately it just made her more miserable.

She missed Ryan – missed meeting him in the hallway, kissing him in the hallway.

And her head hurt. God it hurt. But that's what happens when you drink yourself to sleep, she reminded herself, squinting her eyes against the fluorescent hallway lights.

"Coop!" Summer's cheerful voice normally was something that made Marissa happy, but today it just grated on her nerves.

Summer bounced up to her, and threw her arms around Marissa.

"Coop I called you like ten times yesterday." she scolded.

"Oh really. Sorry." Marissa dully replied.

Summer looked at her carefully, and somehow read her mind in the way only best friends could.

"Coop just get over him. It's been months. I mean it's actually like so sad how you walk around the halls all like depressed and stuff. Being depressed is way bad for you."

Marissa had a sudden sense of déjà vu – Summer sounded exactly like she used to sound, back before everything. Before Ryan.

"Summer I am over him. I've had a bunch of boyfriends since he left." Marissa weakly defend herself, thinking of the many boys she had drunkenly made out with.

"Yeah sure whatever Coop. I'm just saying, it's pretty apparent he's not coming back. He must have a Chino Jr. to look after."

Marissa felt a fresh round of pain come over her at Summer's words. It did seem obvious that Theresa's baby was Ryan's, and he had stayed to look after him or her. Ryan had moved on, so why couldn't she?

She had thought she was over him, back when she was dating DJ. But then DJ got tired of her, just like all the other guys over the summer did. They only wanted her for one thing. But that one thing she would only give to Ryan.

Summer looked concernedly at Marissa. She knew how Marissa was feeling, and felt it was her job to help.

"Coop, just block it all out. I know it's hard, but it's the only way."

"Is that what you did to Seth?" Marissa questioned. She still couldn't understand how Summer had dumped Seth, and then got over it so quickly, resuming life as her old self.

"I don't want to talk about Cohen. He is so last year." Summer said, punctuating her words with a flip of her hair. "Back to you – you need to move on. There are more than enough guys who would love to date you. Just pick one. It's the only way."

A few lockers over, Seth stood watching Summer and Marissa talk. People jostled him as they walked by, not even seeing him. So he was back to square one – hello fall 2002. But this was worse – not only was he alone, but he had all the memories of last year, back when he had a best friend, a brother. And Summer. Now all he had was Captain Oats. And a plastic horse isn't that great after having real people in your life.

Seth wondered where Ryan was. Probably taking care of his baby. That's what he and his parents had assumed when Ryan didn't come home. Sandy and Kirsten were trying to be strong, but Seth knew they were devastated. In the short year Ryan had spent with them, he had become part of the family.

Seth shook his head to clear away the thoughts, grabbed his book bag and turned towards his class. At the same time Summer turned to go to her class, and the two ended facing each other. Seth gave her a small smile, and took a few steps towards her, but Summer quickly lifted up her chin and walked away. Seth let his smile drop.

Marissa noticed Seth standing a few feet away. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey." Seth looked at her sadly, wishing Summer would come back.

"So … have you heard from Ryan?" Marissa asked, trying to disguise the hopefulness in her voice.

"Nope. I guess he's with Theresa and the baby." Seth gave a bittersweet smile.

"Oh." Marissa realized that if even Seth hadn't heard from Ryan, chances were he wasn't coming back.

Later at home Marissa was thinking about what Summer had said. And what Seth had said. Maybe Summer was right – maybe she should forget Ryan once and for all.

Marissa went over to the dresser, and picked up the picture frame which held a picture of her and Ryan at the beach. They looked so happy, so in love. The frame was in the shape of a heart, which the words true love emblazoned across it.

Marissa sighed as she put the picture away in the corner of her closet (she couldn't bear to throw it away, but knew she shouldn't keep it out). Maybe there was no such thing as true love.

"I mean, I thought I was in love with Luke, and look what happened with that." she muttered to herself. "From now on, I'm swearing off love. It hurts too much."

And with that, Marissa closed off a part of her heart, just as Summer had a few months ago. Then she picked up a bottle of vodka, and drank herself into oblivion.

A few weeks pass relatively uneventfully. Ryan keeps working and trying to avoid all thoughts of Newport, Marissa drinks away all her feelings and dates a few different guys, Seth continues his lonely life, and Summer keeps up her cheerful but snobby attitude.

Ryan was finishing up at work. As he gathered his things to go home, he noticed his supervisor Leo walking towards him.

"Hey kid." Leo greeted him.

"Hey." Ryan looked at him curiously as he quickly tried to think if he'd done anything wrong recently. He couldn't afford to be fired.

"So I've been watching you work. You have a real talent there kid." Leo began.

"Uhh thanks." Ryan was unsure where this was going.

"Don't worry – I'm not here to chew you out." Leo finally realized that Ryan was scared. "I want to promote you."

"Promote me?" Ryan had never been promoted before. Hell he'd never done well at anything in Chino.

"Yeah. We have some teams that go to off-site locations. And I'd like to put you on one. It means you would get to visit a few nearby areas, and of course there's a pay raise. You up for it?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, feeling better than he had since he came to Chino.

"Ok, here's the plan. Tomorrow you have to be here at 6:30am sharp. If you're even a minute late your promotion is cancelled. Grab your stuff, and then wait by truck number four. Got it?" Leo was speaking quickly, as if he was rushing so that he could go do something else. Which he probably was.

"Sure." Ryan would have agreed to pretty much anything at that point. Whatever it took to get him out of Chino, even for only a day.

"Good." Leo patted Ryan's back and then turned to walk away.

"Oh Leo! Where am I going tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"I have no clue kid. I'm not the one in charge of organizing it. I guess you'll see when you show up." Leo paused. "Good luck kid."

"Thanks man." Ryan finished getting his stuff and took off at a fast pace. For the first time in weeks he had some sort of plan, even if it was only to go on a day trip for construction. It was better than spending another day in Chino.

The next morning Ryan woke up, showered, and ate some dry cereal. He paused for a second remembering Seth's morning routine of breakfast and the Arts and Life section of the paper. Then his thoughts shifted to his dream about Marissa. She had been trapped in the ocean, drowning. And as much as he tried, he couldn't save her.

Ryan glanced at his watch, and realized it was time to leave. He quickly got up, rinsed out his bowl, and left.

When he arrived at the site, he quickly went over to truck four. There he found three other men waiting. They introduced themselves, and Ryan nodded and shook their hands. A few minutes later the other two men showed up.

Everyone bustled into the truck, grabbing equipment and various things. In all the rush Ryan didn't get a chance to ask where they were going. He noticed the other guys were all going to sleep, so he did the same.

Just over an hour had passed when Ryan was jolted awake as the truck went over a large pothole. He opened his eyes and looked over the edge of the truck to see where the were. What he saw shocked him.

"Hey man, where are we going?" Ryan urgently asked the driver, as he was the only one who was awake.

"Newport Beach – millionaire city." the driver replied.

Ryan groaned and let his head fall against his knees. Of all the places to go, how had he ended up back in Newport. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the sunny beaches whisked by. It was beautiful. Ryan felt a little twang in his heart, and realized how much he missed it here.

Ryan was so caught up in memories that he did realize the truck had stopped.

"Atwood. Get out!" called one of the other guys.

Ryan jumped out of the truck, and then looked up to see where they were.

"This cannot be happening." he muttered to himself.

They were standing in the Cohen's driveway, only a few feet away from the door.

Just then the door opened, revealing Sandy. He was wearing his normal early morning outfit – board shorts and a t-shirt.

"Come on guys, let's go meet with the owner really fast." said one of the guys.

"You all go ahead – I'll grab some stuff from the truck." Ryan quickly went back to the truck and ducked down behind it. When he was sure that Sandy was gone, he picked up a few tools and wandered over to the construction area, which stood out against the rest of the house.

"Whoa these people are loaded." One of the other guys was saying.

"Tell me about it. I mean they even have a pool house. I would give anything to live here." Another replied.

Ryan looked up at the sky. "What is this?" he wondered. "Is it all some conspiracy to get me back in Newport?"

He sighed and began working.

A few hours later it was time for a lunch break. Ryan realized that in his hurry he had forgotten to pack a lunch. He considered going out to get something, but didn't want to risk being seen by someone. Especially someone like Marissa. He decided to skip lunch, and instead started wandering around the property.

Everything was exactly how he remembered it, except for the construction area of course. He wandered through the kitchen, knowing that Sandy and Kirsten were at work, and Seth was at school. It was weird, he thought, that Seth was at school being normal, while he was working like an adult. Then he laughed, realizing that he had just thought of Seth as normal.

He continued his tour of the house, and it eventually led him to the pool house. He went in, and sat down at the foot of the bed. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine things were exactly how they had been a year ago. He was sitting there, daydreaming about Marissa. The door would open, and Seth would wander in, spouting his usual mindless chatter. If Ryan really tried he could almost convince himself he heard the door open, and someone come in.

Suddenly Ryan heard a gasp. He opened his eyes and realized he hadn't been dreaming. Someone was in the pool house with him. And not just anyone, it was –

"RYAN?" Seth's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Uhh … hey … Seth." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"Oh my gosh man, is this what I think it is? Are you back? I'm so glad you're back. This place sucks without you. So what happened with Theresa? The baby? Is it yours? How was summer? Mine sucked pretty bad. But this isn't about me – how are you? What's going on? I can't believe you're back!"

Seth was talking really, really fast. Ryan wanted to say something, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Finally Seth stopped to breath and Ryan took to opportunity to speak.

"Seth … I'm not really … back … it's just work … and yeah …" 

Seth's face fell. "What do you mean you're not back? You're right here."

"No I mean I'm here right now … but it's just … work. I'm working here … on the construction …"

"But you'll stay, won't you?" Seth was trying really hard not to let what Ryan was saying process. Because if he let himself understand, he knew it would just crush him again.

"Seth … I'm sorry." Ryan didn't really have anything else to say.

"Oh. Ok. I understand. It's cool. Whatever. I'm sure you need to get back to Theresa and your baby." Seth sounded really cold – like he did the day Ryan left. But it was just a coping mechanism, because almost-adults didn't start bawling in their pool house.

"Wait – my baby?" Ryan was confused.

"Yeah. Your baby with Theresa. The reason you went to Chino and never came back." Seth hated how mean he sounded. He wanted to tell Ryan that he forgave him, but he couldn't do it.

"Wow we have a lot to catch up on." Ryan realized.

"So what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school, eating lunch with Summer?" Ryan asked, voicing the thought that had been confusing him since Seth walked in.

"We really do have a lot to catch up on." Seth said, looking sad.

Both boys paused to think how odd it was that after living like brothers for a year, each of them now had no idea what was going on with the other one.

"So … you must be hungry. Wanna eat something?" Seth asked.

"Sure." Ryan gave his famous half smile, which he hadn't smiled in months.

Soon after the two boys were sitting in the kitchen eating leftover pizza and filling each other in on recent happenings in their lives. Ryan conveniently left out the part where he came back to Newport, saw Marissa and the guy, and then went back.

"So Summer dumped you?" Ryan asked as Seth was telling his story.

"Wait what makes you so sure she dumped me?" Seth asked.

Ryan gave him his signature look. "Seth, you pined after her for almost ten years. I really doubt you would dump her."

"GP." Seth said.

Ryan laughed remembering that conversation.

"So how are you doing with the break-up?" he asked Seth after he stopping laughing.

"It sucks. I mean last year was so awesome – now I have nobody. No Summer, and no y-" Seth stopped abruptly realizing what he was saying.

Ryan knew what he meant, and looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. It was his fault Seth was miserable. If he hadn't left, Seth wouldn't have run away, and he'd still be dating Summer.

"So umm … how's Marissa doing?" Ryan asked the question that had been in his mind throughout the whole conversation.

"Ok I guess. I don't really talk to her much. She asked me about you once a few weeks ago. But otherwise she's pretty much back to how she used to be. She drinks a lot, parties, hangs out with guys." Seth stopped talking when he realized this was a sensitive subject with Ryan.

Ryan didn't say anything. He just sat deep in thought.

"So what's the plan now? I mean you have nothing tying you to Chino, so are you gonna come back?" Seth asked.

"I can't come back Seth."

"Yes you can – your already here. Just don't get back on the truck tonite." Seth suggested.

Ryan sighed. Seth really was naïve at times. But he also knew Seth would never understand. "I really can't come back."

"Why not? It's not like you have anything happening in Chino. You're working for a construction company Ryan. What kind of future is that? What happened to your hopes of going to college? Making something of yourself?" Seth's tone was becoming urgent. He couldn't let Ryan leave again.

"Seth, I realized that I have no real future. I'm destined to live in Chino. I know you don't understand it, and you probably never will. But I need you to just accept this. Please." Ryan knew he was exposing too much of himself, but he had to make Seth get it.

"Ok, fine man. You're right – I don't get it. But if this is what you really want, I won't stop you." Seth finally gave in.

"Thanks Seth. This means a lot to me." Ryan was so grateful, but he couldn't express it to Seth.

"No problem. I should be getting back to the torture hall also known as Harbour High. Good luck man. Keep in touch." Seth gathered up his book bag and walked towards the door.

"I will. Thanks again Seth. Say hi to your parents for me. Tell them not to worry."

Ryan watched as Seth picked up his skateboard and rolled away, pausing briefly to wave. Once he was a distance away, Ryan allowed the few tears he'd been holding back to fall. Then he wiped them away and went back to the construction area, ready to act like a man.

Late that night he lay awake in his bed, looking out the window at the stars. He wished he could have stayed in Newport, but it just wasn't the right thing for him. He understood now what Seth probably never would – the life you were born into was the life you were destined to live. It was hopeless trying to change you fate.

At the same time Seth was in bed, looking at the same stars. He didn't get how Ryan could leave again. How he could give up everything here to waste away his life. Seth decided that the next day he would talk to his dad about it. See if there was a way to get Ryan back.

A few days later Ryan had just finished work and was leaving the site. He was deep in thought, and wasn't really watching the road as he walked. Suddenly the hood of a black car appeared just a foot in front of Ryan. He jumped realizing how close he had come to being hit.

At the same time the driver of the car honked the horn in a few short beeps. Ryan looked at the car – it looked just like –

The driver rolled down the passenger side window. Ryan walked over to it, planning to apologize, but when stunned when he saw who the driver was.

"Sandy?" Ryan asked in a combination of shock and confusion.

"Ryan! Glad to see you." Sandy said as if he and Ryan talked all the time, and had just bumped into eachother. "You know it's funny, we always seem to meet in a situation involving cars."

Ryan just stared at him, his eyes narrowing to form his signature look.

"Ok so maybe this is a little awkward." Sandy relented.

Ryan gave him another look. But inside, Ryan was secretly happy to see Sandy – he was really the father Ryan never had.

"Hey how about a ride?" Sandy offered.

Ryan shook his head no. "It's ok – I'll walk." As much as he wanted to accept, he didn't think he could deal with spending time with Sandy.

"Get in the car." It was no longer an option – Sandy meant business.

Ryan considered running off in the other direction, and then realized that was a stupid idea. Grudgingly he got into the car.

"You know Ryan, I've told you this before, and I'll probably tell you many more times: you could do worse." Sandy smiled.

Ryan knew this was Sandy's way of greeting him; of saying all the things neither of them would say.

"You hungry?" Sandy asked casually. Ryan was about to say no when Sandy added "Ok good let's go get some food."

He drove to a little diner and parked in the parking lot. Then the two got out of the car and headed in. Ryan was desperately thinking how to explain things to Sandy without telling him the whole story. He couldn't bear to tell anyone about seeing Marissa with another guy.

They ordered some food, and then sat in a friendly silence.

Finally Sandy spoke: "So Ryan, what's going on with you?"

At the same time Ryan asked: "How did you find me?"

"Ok I'll go first," Sandy said. "The other day I noticed Seth was acting strange. Well stranger than usual. I figured it was just some situation that he got himself into – you know he's pretty good at that. But then yesterday he told me about how he met you. After that, I decided to come find you, starting at the construction company. So now your turn – what's going on?"

Ryan took a deep breath. Then he told Sandy his whole story – everything about Theresa, the baby that didn't exist, his job – everything except seeing Marissa.

Sandy was quiet a few minutes as he absorbed the information. Then he spoke up again. "Ryan, why are you still here?"

"It's just … where I should be right now. Newport's not the place for me. I know that now. I guess I've always known it. I'm the kid from Chino." Without saying much, Ryan managed to convey most of his thoughts.

"Newport's not the place for you? What could be more you than rich snobs and fancy parties? Speaking of the parties, they've been awfully dull without you and those fights that seem to follow you around." Sandy joked.

Ryan gave a small half smile.

"But seriously, come back. We all miss you."

Sandy's sincere words meant more to Ryan than he would ever admit. But not everyone missed him – Marissa obviously didn't. Ryan cringed thinking of her – he couldn't go back.

"Sandy, I can't go back. It's not … right. I can't."

"What about your dreams? You're a bright kid, you have a future." As Sandy said the words he had an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Where I'm from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true, that does." Ryan felt the same déjà vu, and remembered his first conversation with Sandy. "It was stupid of me to try to dream, to try to change my fate. I mean I never really fit in Newport – I adjusted to it, but it never was quite right. I'm not meant to get out of Chino … I'm not meant to have a wonderful future in Newport. My destiny is to live, work, and die in Chino."

Sandy's eyes widened as he listened to Ryan speak. He was filled with admiration for Ryan's wise words, but also horrified as he wondered what had happened to Ryan to convert him back to the same kid he'd met in Juvie over a year ago.

Sandy thought about it – Ryan's life had never been easy. The year he'd spent in Newport was a difficult one, but Sandy had thought they'd gotten through that, as a family. There had to be something more – a combination of things that had finally cracked Ryan's hard shell. Sandy kept thinking – Ryan had definitely lived through more than his share of suffering, and without complaining or letting it get to him. But maybe it had all built up, and eventually he had just broken.

He wanted to ask Ryan more questions – to find out exactly what was the final straw. But he knew Ryan wouldn't tell him, he was too proud, too much in control, too concerned about maintaining his strong demeanour.

Sandy thought about this while driving Ryan to his apartment. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Ok Ryan, if you really want to stay here, I'll make you a deal. I'm still your guardian, and I do have a final say in all of this. You can work if you want to, but I am going to insist that you continue your schooling. I'll talk to Harbour and see if you can be a corresponding student. If your grades drop, I'll come here and drag you back to Newport, whether you want to go or not. Also I expect you to keep in contact. Do we have a deal?"

"Why should I bother with school? It has no purpose in my life, it won't help me out." Ryan responded.

"Ryan, that's part of the deal if you want to stay here. Plus one day you'll probably be grateful that you didn't drop out."

"I doubt it." Ryan said in a tone so bitter that it made Sandy cringe. "Why don't you just disown me – that way you don't have to worry about my schooling or anything."

Sandy was shocked – he had no idea exactly how angry and bitter Ryan was. He could tell it wasn't at himself, or his family. It seemed more like it was directed to the world.

"Kid, nothing you could say or do would make me give up on you. You have potential, whether you want to see it or not. Now please agree to this, or I'll have to get Kirsten to come help me convince you."

Ryan didn't want to drag Kirsten into this Chino mess. And he definitely couldn't deal with her pleading. "Fine. It's a deal," he decided.

"Good choice. Now I need to get back before Kirsten tries to cook dinner again. Any chance of you coming?"

Ryan shook his head.

"At least I gave it another shot. Now be good. And … good luck with everything."

Ryan got out of the car, as did Sandy. The two exchanged a brief hug. Then Sandy turned and left, leaving Ryan alone to think about what had happened.

A part of Ryan wished he had gone back, but he couldn't do it. And it wasn't just about Marissa, although she was a big part of it. He couldn't deal with all those snobby people looking down on him. He couldn't bear to be reminded of his stupid mistakes every time he saw Marissa, Summer, or even Seth, Kirsten and Sandy.

As Sandy drove home, he was also thinking about what had happened. Ryan's attitude had really shocked him, but Sandy was confident he would get over it. He smiled to himself, thinking that Ryan's future was probably a lot better than Ryan was imagining at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed, and soon it was June.

In the time that passed, Ryan had kept his promise to Sandy, and kept up with his schoolwork. In fact he did better that year than any year before, probably because he had nothing to do besides work and school work. He made sure to call the Cohen's often, but never went to visit. He knew if he did, he might not be able to leave.

He did miss everyone, but deep down he felt it was the right thing to stay in Chino. But sometimes, when he wasn't busy with school or work, he would lie awake for hours caught up in memories of Newport, and wondering how everyone was doing.

Seth's year started out as his worst year ever (and that's saying a lot). He missed Ryan, Summer, even Marissa. Basically he missed everything about the last year - even the drama.

But then he remembered the Anna's advice from last year - to be confident. So he decided to try to make his year a good one, even if he didn't have Ryan or Summer. He managed to make some friends, and even had a girlfriend, Chloe, for a little while, but their relationship couldn't come close to his with Summer.

His frequent phone conversations with Ryan also helped him out a lot, and kept their brotherly relationship strong. Sandy and Kirsten also made sure to encourage Seth to make friends, as well as keep in contact with Ryan. Seth knew that they were worried about Ryan, and by making sure Seth talked to him often they felt they were somehow keeping an eye on him.

Seth also knew that his parents weren't getting along as well as they used to. He rarely heard them fighting, but often noticed they were slightly cold with each other and would speak in clipped tones. He figured it was a combination of Ryan leaving, his running away, and Ryan's decision not to come back.

Little did he know that there was more to the story - like the fact that Sandy found out that Kirsten had an abortion at the age of seventeen when she found herself pregnant with Jimmy's baby. Sandy knew that it was before he met Kirsten, but he was still hurt that she had never told him. And deep down, he did still blame Kirsten a bit for Theresa convincing Ryan to go back to Chino.

But inspite of all their problems, the two did still have a deep love for each other, which kept them together.

Summer had a great year from most points of view. She was pretty, popular, dated a bunch of jocks, and combined partying with studying. Well at least she studied a little - she never was into schoolwork.

And she made sure not to think about Seth Cohen and the pain he had caused her - as far as she was concerned it was smarter and easier to just have fun and not too deep into relationships, than to open up her heart again and risk being hurt.

On the other hand, Marissa's year was awful. First of all, she was living with her mother and Caleb Nichol, which meant listening to their disgusting "sexy" talk. That was when Caleb was home. The rest of the time Julie alternated between criticizing Marissa, telling her how lucky she was that "that kid from Chino" was gone, and being incredibly clueless in the way only she was capable of.

Then, around the middle of the year, Caleb was arrested. Marissa never really took the time to understand what happened, except that Julie promptly decided to divorce Caleb, until she learned that he had tricked her into signing a pre-nup. Julie was outraged, and once again found herself the victim of Newpsie gossip. Caleb was released from prison under mysterious circumstances, although rumor was that he bribed the judge. He and Julie remained unhappily married, and Marissa had to deal with their constant arguing.

Not that she was home often - she spent most of her nights out partying, which meant getting totally drunk. She had a revolving slew of boyfriends, as each guy would date her for about a week before dumping her when she refused to have sex with him. So then she would just get drunk again. Although she still desperately wanted Ryan to return, she was normally so drunk that she didn't feel anything at all.

It made it easier to get through each day when she didn't have to think about Ryan. And eventually she stopped missing and wanting him - or at least she buried those feelings so deep that they very rarely surfaced.

Prom came and went - it was nothing too special.

Ryan obviously didn't go, Seth went with Chloe as some combination of friends and more than friends. He didn't stay too late though - after dinner he bailed out to go play video games.

Summer had an awesome time - she went with the captain of the football team who was as good looking as he was dumb.

Marissa went with DJ, who was the only guy she dated for more than two weeks. Although they were nowhere near serious about each other, they had dated on and off over the year and got along pretty well (considering the fact that he dated multiple girls at once and she had blocked out her emotions). She got totally drunk, and couldn't remember anything about Prom the next day.

Then it was June, which meant graduation.

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth spent the month leading up to graduation convincing Ryan to come to Newport to attend convocation and to celebrate afterwards. It was hard, but they figured eventually Ryan would get so annoyed that he would say yes just to shut them up (that was Seth's plan - he used it often and it always worked for him).

Everyone was excited about graduating, and the Cohen's had planned an elaborate afternoon party to follow the morning convocation. Kirsten insisted on the party, since they hadn't had a single party all year (much to Sandy's enjoyment). Seth and Sandy tried to explain to her the concept that whenever they had a party something went wrong, and Sandy even reminded her about her promise never to throw another party, but nothing worked. And once Caleb found out about the party, he decided to co-host the party, and invite every single graduate.

So the guys decided to go along with it - at least Ryan would be there. Since convocation was at nine in the morning, Kirsten thought Ryan should come the night before, however he flat out refused.

The morning of convocation dawned sunny and clear. Just like every other day in Newport. Coincidentally the day marked Caleb and Julie's one year wedding anniversary, which meant it was exactly a year since Ryan had left for Chino.

Ryan woke up early, as he had to get ready and then drive out to Newport. He shaved for the first time in a few days, showered, put on some of the cologne that he saved for special occasions (this being the first time he used it since Julie and Caleb's wedding), and put on the one suit he'd brought from Newport to Chino. He combed his hair down, then changed his mind, added some gel and made it fluffy/spiky like he used to.

Just before leaving he checked his image in the mirror once more, and paused for a second. Although his hair, clothes, and cologne were the same as they had been a year ago, there was something different about him. He studied himself closely and decided he looked older, more grown up.

Then he noticed the clock and realized that he had to get going. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and some clothes to change into for Kirsten's party, and then ran out to the little car he had bought with some of his savings from work. And so he drove off on the too familiar drive, watching as the grey tones of Chino turned into the golden world of Newport Beach.

At the same time Ryan was driving to Newport, everyone else was getting ready.

Seth was trying to put on his suit, tame his Jew-fro, and ward off Kirsten's attempts to fix his appearance, all at the same time. And throughout all of that, Sandy kept up a constant stream of jokes in an attempt to mask his feelings about his son graduating.

Summer took her usual few hours to get ready, since she had to get her hair perfectly curled, her face looking natural yet made up, and of course she had to pick a dress for later.

Marissa got ready fairly quickly, since she wasn't as concerned with her appearance anymore. All she had to do was dry her hair, put on some makeup, and have a quick drink. Or two. She knew she couldn't have too much, since Julie would be watching her carefully, but she needed a little bit just to get through the day. Just as she was finishing up, Julie came into her massive bedroom.

"Oh sweetheart, you look gr- why didn't you straighten your hair?"

Marissa turned and glared at Julie. "I like my hair like this. Deal with it."

"You know Marissa, I really don't like your attitude lately."

"Well Mother, I really don't like you lately."

Julie gave a little gasp at Marissa's audacity. "I think we need to take you back to the psychiatrist."

Marissa rolled her eyes at Julie's threat. "You know, I'd believe you if you didn't use that line every other day. So just shut up, and get out. Go bother Caleb for a while."

Julie narrowed her eyes in anger and stared at Marissa a few more seconds, before stalking out of the room.

By the time Ryan arrived at the Cohen's he was sweating in nervous anticipation. He hadn't seen them in a year – well he had seen Seth and Sandy, but not for long. What if they didn't see him as family anymore? Of course that would be his own fault, but still he didn't want to think about losing them too. He pulled into the driveway, and sat for a few minutes.

He even thought about backing out of the driveway and going back to Chino – he never called Chino home. But he really did want to see them, and the idea of graduated was something he had never thought he would accomplish, so he had to stay. Plus after this, he didn't know if he would meet the Cohen's again for a long time. Or ever. Once Seth went away to university he wouldn't talk to him as often, and slowly they'd lose touch. Ryan made up his mind, got out of the car, and walked up to the door.

He rang the bell and waited, thinking how weird it was to ring the bell. He had always been able to go in and out as he pleased.

The door opened quickly, revealing Seth's excited face.

"Ryan! Man I'm so glad you came!" Seth grabbed Ryan in a brotherly hug which dispelled all of Ryan's thoughts about not being family anymore.

Sandy and Kirsten ran to the door at the sound of Seth's yelling.

"Ryan!" they both yelled excitedly.

Sandy gave him a quick hug, and then Kirsten grabbed him for a long hug, during which she started crying on his shoulder.

Ryan was bewildered – he didn't know what to do about Kirsten. But it also felt good to be in her motherly embrace. Kirsten seemed to realize she was being a bit too emotional, and let go of him.

"Don't worry man – she's been doing that all week. It's crazy – it's like she's never gonna see us again." Seth said to Ryan in a mock whisper.

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded, smiling through her tears. "My baby is graduating. I have a reason to be emotional." She put her arms around Seth and gave him a hug, while flattening his hair.

"Mother! Leave my hair alone. This is awful – you pretend to hug me while actually trying to fix my hair. You should be ashamed." Seth joked.

"I'll be ashamed if you go up on stage with your hair like that." Kirsten retorted.

"Seth. Kirsten." Sandy put his arms around both of their shoulders. "Let's just forget about the hair for a while."

"Thank you dad." Seth replied.

"No problem son." as Sandy said this he quickly fixed Seth's hair.

Ryan just watched in amusement, thinking about how much he had missed this playful banter.

"So Ryan," Kirsten turned to him. "How has life been for you lately?"

"Pretty good. Work is ok, and I've been busy with school." Ryan answered in his typical short sentences.

"Yeah we heard you made the honour role. We're really proud of you." Sandy patted him on the back.

Seth decided he wanted attention too, so he added his own question "So what are your plans after graduating?"

"Uhh … I don't really have any. I think I'll just keep working at the construction company, soon I'll get promoted again to a supervisor."

The three just looked at him in shock. They'd assumed Ryan would go to university, especially with his excellent grades. It had never crossed anyone's mind that he would continue living in Chino.

Seth broke the awkward silence – "Hey do you wanna come upstairs for a few minutes? I have to go redo my hair."

"Sure," Ryan smiled a little and followed Seth, leaving Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen.

Kirsten checked to make sure the boys were out of hearing distance, then turned to Sandy.

"Sandy, what the hell is this?" her voice was low, but full of rage.

"I … I don't know." for once even Sandy was at a loss for words.

Unfortunately Kirsten wasn't. "You said that if he stayed there, but did his schoolwork he would realize that he has more of a future than a lot of the people in Chino. That he would decide to go to university. That he would come back when he realized what he was missing. That 'sometimes the best thing for a kid is to have some space'. Well we gave him his space. A hell of a lot more space than any eighteen year old should have. And now what happened? He wants to stay in Chino working at his construction job, barely getting by. What the hell is this?"

Sandy didn't think he'd ever heard Kirsten so angry. The scary thing was that she sounded a little bit like Caleb. "Kirsten, he'll come to his senses. I told you before, something happened to him. Something that reverted him back to the same kid we took in. But he'll get over it. Don't worry." Sandy knew he didn't sound totally sincere – the truth was, he was worried. But he didn't want to upset Kirsten any more.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Sandy he wants to give up his life and you're telling me not to worry!" her voice was rising quickly. "What else should I do? Should I just decide it's ok if he doesn't want a future, tell him it's fine to waste away all of your potential in Chino?" WHAT THE HELL CAN WE DO?" she finally realized how loud she was, and stopped.

"There's nothing we really can do." Sandy replied.

"Don't give me that. There is plenty we can do. First off, you are going to talk to him, and tell him he is going to university. Don't give him any room to argue. " Kirsten now sounded even more like Caleb. She continued in a slightly softer tone, as if she's realized that herself. "Sandy didn't you notice how much older he looked? He doesn't look eighteen. He looks so drained and lifeless. We have to do something."

"Kirsten I don't think that's the way to go with this." Sandy was afraid that if he pushed Ryan too hard, he would respond by retreating further into himself.

"Well you decided what to do before. Now it's my turn. Talk to him Sandy, and make him go to university. Make him go."

Upstairs the boys were in Seth's room. Seth was primping in front of the mirror, while Ryan looked around the room. Nothing had really changed, except that the pictures of Summer were gone. Otherwise there was still the posters, maps, and of course Captain Oats.

"So are you seriously not going to university?" Seth asked in what he hoped was a casual voice. Inside he was terrified – he had always thought Ryan would come back eventually, and his dad had agreed. But now Ryan sounded like he was really going to stay in Chino forever.

"There's no point to it." Ryan said.

Seth opened his mouth to argue, but Ryan cut him off.

"Can we talk about something else?" he sounded desperate to change the topic.

"Sure. Wanna hear about my new comic book?" Seth said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok." Ryan replied. What he really wanted to do was ask about Marissa, but they hadn't talked about her since the day he had been here working.

A few minutes later Sandy called them downstairs. The two went down, where Kirsten was getting their gowns out of the closet.

"Wow those are beautiful." Seth said sarcastically, eyeing the tacky blue gown with distaste.

"Seth not now, we're late." Kirsten was trying to stay in a good mood after her conversation with Sandy.

The boys quickly put on their gowns, and the caps. Seth thought they looked absolutely hilarious, but Ryan liked it. He'd never thought he would get to wear one of these.

"Let's take some pictures!" Kirsten suggested, getting into a better mood. She couldn't be too upset right now – her boys were about to graduate.

"Moooom," groaned Seth. But he still struck a pose. Seth loved having pictures taken of him – it was something he'd developed while dating Summer.

Ryan wasn't as big of a fan of pictures, but he still posed stiffly beside Seth. Sandy noticed how uncomfortable he looked, and decided to liven up the mood.

"You two look great – maybe you can wear these outfits to a Newport party one day." he joked.

The thought of going dressed like that to a fancy party made Ryan laugh a little. Kirsten quickly snapped a few pictures.

Sandy looked at his watch, and informed everyone it was time to go. They piled into the Explorer, and set off.

As they drove along Seth started talking non-stop (as usual). Sandy interjected the occasional comment, and Kirsten kept turning and looking at Ryan, as if she didn't believe he was really there.

Ryan thought about Marissa, since he was going to see her again after a year. He wondered if she would look the same. If she would still care about him. Then he remembered the guy by the pool. She had moved on a long time ago. But still he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Right Ryan? Ryan? Ryan?"

Ryan was shaken out of his thoughts by Seth. "What?"

"I asked if you thought that we should skip the party later and play video games." Seth said.

"Definitely." Ryan liked that idea.

"No. No no no no no." Kirsten absolutely refused.

"Fine. We'll just sit and quietly mock people." Seth suggested.

"That works too." Ryan replied.

Then Seth started talking again, and Ryan's thoughts went back to Marissa.

Marissa was also in the car, ignoring Julie and Caleb as they acted all loving towards each other in honour of their anniversary. Those two alternated between love and hate so often that it made Marissa dizzy. Or maybe that was the alcohol.

She thought back to their wedding, exactly a year ago. The last time she saw Ryan. She'd heard rumours that he was completing his Harbour education from Chino. If he was, maybe he'd be at graduation. Marissa didn't let herself get her hopes up – he could have shown up at least a hundred times over the year, but he hadn't. Still she hoped to see him.

When the Cohen's arrived, there were already tons of people running around. The ceremony was outdoors, and a stage was set up in front of rows of white chairs. Flowers were all over the place, along with little white lights. It looked more like a wedding than a graduation ceremony. Some teachers were there to point the students and parents towards their seats. Sandy and Kirsten each hugged Ryan and Seth, then went to the area where the guests were to sit. They ended up sitting beside Caleb and Julie, much to Sandy's disgust. Julie started talking about their wedding last year, and everyone else promptly tuned her out.

Seth and Ryan walked over to the graduates area, and Seth told Ryan where to sit, since he hadn't been at the rehearsal.

"It's alphabetical, so you're up in the second row. I'm over here in the fourth." Seth explained.

"Ok." Ryan didn't want to sit by himself with a bunch of people who would look at him funny, but he had no choice. He went and sat in the chair marked with a piece of masking tape bearing his name.

Seth went over to his seat, looking around as he walked. Actually he was looking towards a particular spot – the 'R' section. There she was – Summer. She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was curled and she was talking animatedly to the guy beside her. She looked up and caught Seth starting at her, and then lowered her eyes and looked away snobbishly. Seth sighed and went to his seat, which happened to be right beside Marissa.

Marissa saw Seth coming over. She wondered if she should ask him if Ryan was there. But they hadn't spoken in ages, and she didn't want to bother with any small talk, so she stayed quiet.

Summer pretended to listen to Chris, one of her brief flings, talk, but she was really thinking about Seth. Exactly a year ago he had run away, and broken her heart. She felt the familiar pain in her heart that came up whenever she thought about Seth. But she quickly blocked it off and gave Chris a smile.

Ryan was bored and uncomfortable. He wanted the ceremony to start so people would stop looking at him and whispering. He wondered what Seth was doing – maybe he was talking to Summer, or that other girl Chloe. Ryan turned around in his seat, looking around. He saw a bunch of familiar faces, and a few people saw him and starting whispering. Then he found Seth, who looked as bored as Ryan felt. Ryan's gaze shifted slightly to Seth's left. And he saw her.

Marissa shifted in her seat – she felt oddly nervous. That was unusual. In fact, her feeling anything at all was unusual – normally she was too drunk to feel. She remembered her conversation with the guidance counsellor:

"Marissa dear, it's a good thing you had such good grades and were so involved in previous years. This year your marks have been terrible, and school involvement was zero. Luckily some universities looked past that and accepted you – they're taking a huge risk on you, based on all your other year's work. Don't mess it up."

Marissa rolled her eyes remembering it. Who cared about university. She would do what her mother did – marry rich at a young age. Whatever. She wondered what DJ was doing. She looked up and scanned the crowd for him. She looked towards the front of the crowd, and then her eyes met his.

Ryan saw Marissa look at him, just as his eyes had turned to her. Their eyes locked – her big blues eyes against his darker blue ones. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. Her hair was darker than he remember, and her face thinner. But she was still gorgeous. He looked at her longer, and realized something else was different. She looked – sad. Even though her facial expression was neutral, something about her just seemed sad. The sparkle was gone from her eyes.

Marissa stared at Ryan, taking in the details of his face. He looked the same, yet different. He looked … older. Tired. Worn out. But he was still good looking – better than good looking. He just lacked something.

A voice sounded in the microphone on the stage, and Ryan and Marissa broke their gaze to look forward.

There were several speeches, including the valedictorian. Then the awards were presented.

"The award for the third highest average in the class goes to … Ryan Atwood." announced Dr. Kim.

Ryan was shocked. Sure his grades were good, but he'd never imagined they were that good. He heard loud cheering coming from Seth, as well as Sandy and Kirsten. He slowly stood up and walked towards the stage, trying not to look at all the whispering students.

Marissa was surprised to see Ryan win an award – she'd known he was smart, but she had thought a year in Chino would lessen his efforts put towards school. Especially with a baby and Theresa to take care of.

"Congratulations Mr. Atwood." the Dr. Kim said as she handed him the plaque. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Ryan said, feeling slightly disoriented. He took the plaque and went back to his seat.

A few more awards were announced, and Ryan tuned out. He was thinking about Marissa, and how she was only a few rows behind him. Then he heard her name being called –

"Marissa Cooper receives the award for school involvement over the span of her years here at Harbour." Dr. Kim didn't sound totally enthusiastic about it.

Marissa got up and walked to the stage. Ryan watched her carefully – the graceful yet sophisticated way she walked up, shook Dr. Kim's hand, and walked back to her seat.

Soon after they started announcing all of the graduates, calling them up to receive their diplomas.

"Ryan Daniel Atwood … Seth Elijah Cohen. Marissa Kathleen Cooper … Summer Nicole Roberts…" one by one each student was called onto the stage.

After they had all finished, Dr. Kim announced "Let's have a round of applause for the Harbour High graduating class of 2005!"

Everybody started clapping, and more than few were crying (Kirsten was among them). The graduates all threw their caps in the air, and then ran around talking and hugging.

"Coop! We did it!" Summer exclaimed as she threw her arms around Marissa.

"Yeah." Marissa smiled trying to look normal, when all she could think about was Ryan.

"Coop don't think about him. So what if he's back? You've moved on, he's probably still with Theresa and the baby. Don't complicate things." Summer was trying to help, unaware that she and Marissa were doing the wrong thing avoiding the boys.

"Yeah you're right Sum. Anyways, we're finally free!" Marissa decided to keep her mood up – she was graduating after all.

"Ryan! Third in the class – impressive!" Seth was extremely hyper, in fact he was almost bouncing.

"Thanks." Ryan tried to discretely search the crowd for Marissa.

"Ryan I wouldn't go after her. She's not the same girl you left a year ago." Seth advised.

"What do you mean?" Ryan sounded worried.

"Well it's just that … I don't really know the details but it's kind of like … well actually it's more …" Seth was stalling.

"Seth."

"Ok well she's had a hard time. And her method of dealing with problems has never been great."

Ryan gave a worried sigh.

"But she's not your responsibility. C'mon we finally graduated from this hell-hole – I mean wonderful place of education." Seth added the last bit as Kirsten walked up.

There were tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Seth, and then started crying.

"My baby!"

"Umm mom it's ok. Really it's ok. Mom … Look it's Ryan!" Seth tried desperately to get Kirsten off of him.

Kirsten looked up at Ryan and then let go of Seth, throwing her arms around Ryan instead, and crying.

Ryan's eyes got really big as he looked at Seth in confusion.

"She's emotional." Seth mouthed.

Luckily Sandy saved them. "Kirsten honey, come here."

Kirsten threw her arms around Sandy then, crying and muttering random phrases like 'my baby', 'Ryan', 'Chino', 'Harbour', 'graduating', 'yesterday'.

Ryan looked at Seth out of the corner of his eyes, and the two mutually agreed to run for it.

"Hey boys! Boys! I'll get you for this!" Sandy yelled after them in vain.

The two were so busy escaping Kirsten, that they weren't watching where they were going. Suddenly

"Oof!" Seth bumped into someone with a force that sent him to the ground.

"Watch where you're go- Cohen?" Summer turned around to yell at whoever rammed into her, and was shocked with who she saw.

"Summer." Seth tried to keep his voice neutral, but he was never very good at disguising his emotions (unlike a certain sort of brother of his). "Help me up?"

Summer sighed, and looked like she was going to refuse, but then pulled him up.

"So Summer, how have you been?" Seth tried to make conversation, hoping to prolong their conversation as long as possible.

"Good. Great. Awesome. Yeah awesome." Summer responded.

"Oh well that's … good." Seth replied.

"Well I should be like going or something." Summer said.

Ryan had been running too, and stopped just in time to avoid hitting anyone. He had been about to help Seth up, when he realized he was face to face with Marissa.

He opened his mouth to say something, when Summer pulled on Marissa's arm. "Let's go Coop."

Marissa looked at Ryan once more, and then followed Summer.

"Wow." Ryan said watching the two walk away.

"My thoughts exactly." Seth added.

They stood for a minute in silence, and then Sandy came up with Kirsten, who had calmed down.

"Ok boys, we should head home. We have a party to prepare for." Sandy instructed.

"Daaaad." Seth whined. "I don't want to have a party."

"Seth stop it. We're having this party. Plus, Ryan will be there." Kirsten said.

"Actually I'm thinking of heading back to Chino." Ryan said quickly, hoping no one would argue.

Kirsten gave Sandy a look.

"Ryan I'm going to insist that you stay." Sandy began. "We haven't seen you in a long time, and we'd really like some time together." He said it kindly, yet made it clear there was no option.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders slightly, giving in.

"Then let's party!" Seth cheered with mock enthusiasm.

They all went back to the house, which had been decorated while the were gone. Everything was set up, and it all looked perfect, as usual. Every one changed and then met up in the kitchen. Ryan was in his typical outfit – an unbuttoned shirt over a tight tee-shirt, Seth wore a polo and khakis, Sandy as wearing dress pants and a shirt, and Kirsten had an elegant tea length dress.

"So …" said Sandy as they all stood around the counter.

"This is weird." Seth informed everyone. "I mean all of us, in one room, before a party, not worried or busy."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirsten curiously.

"Well back … then … every time we had a party there was some crisis going on so either someone was upset, or someone was taking care of someone else, or something happened." Seth tried to explain.

"Or someone got drunk." added Sandy nudging Kirsten.

They all laughed. Kirsten felt almost happy for the first time in months – sure there were still problems, but her family was together, at least for a while.

Just then the doorbell rang. Kirsten and Sandy ran to open it, with Seth dragging Ryan behind. Sandy pulled the door opened and put on his fake company smile. Kirsten stood in her best hostess pose.

The door opened to reveal … Caleb and Julie.

"Oh it's you." Sandy's smile dropped.

Kirsten gave him a look, but she also relaxed a bit.

"Hello Kirsten. Sandy." Julie gave them air kisses.

"Kiki. Sanford." Caleb gave Kirsten a brief hug, and put his briefcase (which he always carried) in Sandy's hand.

"Great to see you too Cal!" Sandy called in his fakest voice.

Ryan smiled – he missed this.

Caleb walked over to Seth and patted his back. "Congratulations Seth. You've finally graduated. What's the plan now?"

"Well I was thinking Stanford University – I want to major in business with a minor in computers." Seth replied.

"Why would you want that?" Caleb didn't get it.

"So I can design video games, and run my own company selling them."

Caleb looked at him blankly.

Julie was standing beside Caleb, looking bored. She looked around the room, and her eyes fell on Ryan.

"You!" she exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were in Chino for good with your girlfriend and bstard child."

"Julie. I will not let you talk about Ryan like that. Especially in my own house." Kirsten scolded her. "If you must know, there was no baby. And Ryan graduated today, along with the others. You must have seen him win the award."

Julie had actually been checking out her nails and planning a second honeymoon for her and Caleb, but she wasn't going to tell Kirsten that. "All I know is that he showed up a year and a half ago, totally ruined my Marissa's life, then dumped her for some other girl. In fact all he ever did to Marissa was make things worse – he made her dump Luke, almost kill herself, turn on her own mother, hang out with some psycho with a penthouse, almost get her killed, and then broke her poor little heart. That boy is poison. I'm just glad he's living in Chino now – someone like him shouldn't be allowed to live here and pretend to fit in, pretend that he has a future."

Kirsten's eyes flashed with anger and she quickly strode over to Julie and slapped her. "Julie you know as well as the rest of us that none of that was Ryan's fault. He loved Marissa, and was a hell of a lot better for her than you ever were. I don't ever want to hear you speak about him like that."

Julie clutched her check and walked out of the room trying to look shocked and angry, yet pitiful so Caleb would think she was the victim. Sadly Caleb had wandered outside by then.

"Well done Kirsten! I know that's something you've wanted to do for a while." encouraged Sandy. "Something we've all wanted to do for a while."

Kirsten smiled at Sandy, then turned towards Ryan. "Ryan don't listen to anything that Julie says …" Kirsten trailed off as she realized that Ryan was no longer there.

Ryan had left while Sandy was complimenting Kirsten. Sure in his brain he knew Kirsten was right, and that it hadn't been his fault, but it still hurt thinking of all the pain he'd caused Marissa. Maybe she would have been better off without him. Maybe she was better off now. Ryan wandered over to the pool house and let himself in. It still looked the same – in fact they hadn't changed anything except the bed sheets. Ryan sat down on the bed, then let himself fall backwards onto it, deep in thought.

Outside the other guests started trickling in. Sandy and Kirsten played the perfect hosts, while Seth searched for Ryan. He finally thought to check the pool house, realizing it was the most obvious place to search.

He walked in, and there was Ryan.

"Hey man." Seth said softly.

"Hey." Ryan looked up at him for a second, then let his head drop again.

"Don't pay attention to my grandma – we're still trying to figure out if she's a hypocrite or just plain clueless."

Ryan gave a weak smile.

"Seriously though, no one agrees with her. Not even Marissa. It's just Julie, and that's because she knows most of it was her fault. Really, don't worry about it."

"Thanks man." Ryan said. He waited a few moments then added "I'd actually like to be alone for a bit – that ok?"

"Yeah for sure." said Seth. He quietly exited the pool house, then went to help his parents in the kitchen and by the door.

Ryan lay alone thinking. No matter what Seth and Kirsten said, Julie was right. She'd somehow voiced his innermost thoughts and fears. He was a screw-up. He had no future – what was he doing here? Anyways, he'd go back to Chino tonite, and never come back.

Outside the pool house the party kept going. The graduates were running around excitedly amongst the tasteful décor and delectable hor d'eouvres.

Summer was trying to avoid Seth, which wasn't that hard since he was hiding out inside. Marissa pretended to be caught up in graduating, but all she wanted was to go home and have a drink. Wait – why go home – she had a drink with her.

Marissa tapped Summer on the shoulder "Sum I'm just gonna go to the restroom."

"Oh ok – want me to come?" asked Summer.

"No it's ok, you stay here. I'll be back in a second."

Marissa left Summer and went inside. She went to the washroom, but it was being used. As were the other two guest ones. She was getting desperate for a drink. Then she had an idea. She walked back outside, and over to the pool house. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the dark room, then opened her purse and pulled out the tiny bottle she'd hidden there.

Suddenly she heard a movement in the dark pool house.

"Hello?" she called out.

A figure sat up on the bed. Marissa reached for the wall beside her, and flipped on the light switch.

"Ryan?"

"Marissa?"

"Hey." he said casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey." she replied.

It was exactly like so many of their conversations had begun last year, yet it felt so different.

"So … uh how are you?" Ryan asked awkwardly, standing up so he was eye to eye with her.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Marissa asked sounding slightly angry, but mostly distressed. Even though she knew there was a chance of seeing him, she wasn't prepared for it at all. Especially for a one on one confrontation.

Ryan just looked at her, the same way he used to back when she was dating Luke – with longing yet knowing he couldn't have her. "I came for convocation, and Kirsten insisted I stay for the party." he said quietly.

"Oh." Marissa didn't know what to do. She was torn about what to say – should she make conversation, yell at him for leaving her, or beg him to come back?

The two stood in silence, somehow communicating without words in the way only a couple could do. Ryan knew Marissa was hurting, and she knew that something was bothering him. But their year apart had done something to their bond – not weakened it, but put a block in it, so they could understand each other but somehow couldn't express their thoughts.

Finally Ryan spoke up. "I'm sorry … about … everything." he said quietly, looking at the floor.

This hit a nerve in Marissa. He had been gone for a year without calling, emailing, or stopping by, and "sorry" was all he could say! Sorry didn't make up for the awful summer she'd spent wishing he would return. Sorry didn't erase her loneliness and suffering. She had longed for him all summer, and even after trying to forget him like Summer suggested, she had still secretly wished he would appear one day. And the only fing thing he had to say was sorry!

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Marissa asked in her coldest, most Julie Nichol–like voice.

Ryan looked at her shocked at how angry she sounded. He knew she was hurting, but it wasn't like he'd had an easy year. And she was the one that had moved on first.

"Marissa you don't understand." he said pleadingly. Ryan hated the way he sounded – he hated showing so much emotion and almost begging. But he needed Marissa to understand.

"Well why don't you explain what happened to me." she said sounding half annoyed and half sad.

"I just …" Ryan couldn't find a way to word what had happened to him since he left Newport.

"Exactly. There is no explanation. Except that you went to Chino for Theresa, and then stayed to live with her and your baby."

Marissa's voice sounded crueller than Ryan had ever heard. Something had happened to her since he left – something that had left her a bitter shell of herself.

"Marissa there was no baby." Ryan corrected her.

"What?" she was speechless.

"I came home from work early one day, and her stomach was flat. She'd lost the baby and was pretending to be pregnant to keep me around." Ryan hated reliving those memories.

"Then what happened?" Marissa tried to cover the concern in her voice – she wanted to sound neutral, but she cared too much about Ryan.

"I – " Ryan couldn't tell her the next part, so he skipped the whole coming to Newport thing. "I decided to stay in Chino."

"Why?" asked Marissa. It was the question that had plagued her for endless nights.

"It was just the right thing to do. I realized that I … I belong in Chino." Ryan tried to explain it to her, but knew she'd never understand.

"You belong in Chino?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Ryan looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Just like you belong here. I mean you were born here, you went to school here, you'll probably go to university here, and then make your life here with your perfect family. But I don't belong here - it's the exact opposite."

"You think you know everything, don't you? You should know better than anyone that life here isn't perfect - it's far from it. I thought you were above assuming things about people. You of all people knows that people aren't what they seem to be. I thought you liked it here. You fit in - you made a life. What about everything you had last year? What about the Cohen's? What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Me and you - what about us? Everything we had."

"Well if what we had is as great as you're saying, how did you get over it so quickly?" Ryan was getting angry - not necessarily at Marissa, but at the situation in general. All he wanted was to go back in time and chose not to go to Chino.

"You have no idea how or when I got over it, you have no idea how I felt."

"So it's all about you? I sacrificed everything, and yet it's still all about you. Typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marissa was ready to cry - Ryan was finally back, and they were fighting. But she couldn't stop - she had to get everything out in the open.

"What I mean is that everything is not about you. You can be so damn self absorbed." As soon as Ryan said it, he wished he could take it back. But he couldn't - that was one thing he'd learned - you couldn't undo things, you had to take them and deal with them.

Marissa just looked at him, shocked.

Now Ryan couldn't stop talking. Everything he'd held inside him was pouring out. "It's always been about you, hasn't it Marissa? Your problems came before everything else. Every time something happened you would throw a tantrum, run away, or start drinking. And I always had to pick up the pieces. When did you take the time to ask about my problems?"

"Well it's not like you would talk about them! When we found out Theresa was pregnant, you didn't want to talk. You just decided to follow her out to Chino." Marissa was about to cry - she couldn't believe what Ryan was saying. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him, or anyone else. "And you're the one who never visited or called. You're the one who stayed there even after the baby was gone."

"I went because it was the right thing to do. And I didn't call or visit because it would just make it harder. And the only reason I stayed after finding out about the baby was because there was nothing to come back to."

"Nothing to come back to! What about us?"

"How could I come back to something that didn't exist anymore?" Ryan's voice dropped slightly.

"Didn't exist anymore? Did you think I would give up on us so easily? I loved you." I think I might still love you, she finished in her mind.

"Well you had a funny way of showing it." Ryan retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marissa.

"You should know - you're the one that moved on with the pool guy. " Ryan regretted his words right away. He didn't want to go into how he'd come back to Newport.

"How do you know about DJ?" Marissa was too shocked to refute it.

"I - it doesn't matter. What matters is that you moved on."

"What was I supposed to do - wait for you?" Marissa angrily snapped at him. "I hadn't heard from you in weeks. For all I knew you and Theresa were married."

"Well that doesn't matter now either. You've moved on, you're gonna go off to university and then make some great life for yourself, and I've made my life in Chino."

"You really think it's that simple? Well for your information, you're wrong. I'm not planning some perfect life - I'm not even going to university. I'll just do what my mother did - marry rich.

"Marissa that's just stupid. To give up your future because of what's happened to you. You can achieve so much more than thatYou deserve so much more than that. I mean I get it if you're mad at me, but don't give up your life to spite me, or to spite your mother. Just get over it."

"You know what Ryan, I don't need you to tell me your opinion. You lost that right when you left. You're the own who decided to go - you're the one that made things like this."

Ryan looked at her, feeling awful, yet outraged. How dare she put all the blame on him - he'd been through hell. "You know what, just forget it. Forget I ever was here today. Forget us. I'm glad you moved on because I'm going to spend the rest of my life in Chino, and I hope you have a nice life here."

Ryan angrily stormed out of the pool house, slamming the door behind him.

Marissa stared at the door after he left, half expecting him to come back in and gather her in his arms. But she was angry too - he was the one who had made the choice to stay in Chino. And her and DJ - how could Ryan think she was replacing him? Didn't he know how much he meant to her. She had told him she loved him. But he had never said anything back. He'd never given her any sign that he wanted to save their relationship. It was his fault.

Just as that thought entered her mind, Marissa had a startling revelation. Ryan was right - she was totally self-centered. She thought back over the past few years, and realized that no matter what happened, her first thoughts were of herself. She never let herself take any blame - it was always someone else's fault. That was why her life was such a mess (well at least part of it - Julie wasn't blameless either). That was why she lost Ryan. No wonder he hadn't come back to her - why would he want to get sucked back into her stupid drama filled life. Why would anyone want to get involved in her life? She didn't even like it.

Marissa's tears began to fall slowly, and then more quickly. Then she was sobbing, unable to stop. She was crying for herself, for Ryan, and for their relationship. She feel onto the bed and cried into the pillows which were lightly scented with Ryan's cologne.

Ryan stood outside the door for a moment, regretting yelling at her. But a part of him knew it was true. While he didn't blame Marissa for the situation - that was totally his fault - he had been speaking the truth about her being self-centered. He had loved her, but she made it really hard to deal with all her drama. His year with her had been one drama after the other. But he still had loved her.

This was the best thing for them right now. He belonged in Chino, and Marissa belonged in Newport. She was born and raised as a "Newpsie", and he was born and raised in Chino. They were from different worlds - it would never work. He could see it now - they didn't match - drama followed her wherever she went, and all he wanted to do was avoid drama. Ryan clenched fists in a combination of anger, sadness, and frustration. He wanted to go back in, to say goodbye to her. But he couldn't - it would be too hard.

Ryan turned away from the pool house and went inside the house to the kitchen. There he met Sandy.

"Hey kid, I was just going to go look for you." Sandy sounded serious. "Why don't you sit down?" he gestured towards the bar stools which sat at the island.

Ryan sat on one, eyeing Sandy carefully. Sandy sat down as well, and turned to face Ryan.

"So Ryan, what's new?" Sandy asked in a faux casual voice.

Ryan just looked at him, like 'drop the act.'

"Ok fine, here's the deal. Kirsten and I were talking about how you said you weren't planning on going to university." Sandy began cautiously.

"Uh huh." Ryan kept his eyes lowered.

"Ryan, we sent you to Harbour because it's a university prep school, and we thought you would definitely be able to go to university."

"I'm sorry." Ryan said. "I'll pay you back for Harbour as I make the money." he offered.

"No no no, that's not what the problem is." Sandy was shocked that Ryan would feel he had to repay them.

Ryan looked at Sandy, squinting his eyes slightly trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"See, we think you should go to university." Sandy saw Ryan was about to argue. "No we insist you go to university. I mean it - it's not an option. We know you have it in you, that you can go really far in life, if given the opportunity. Well here it is - and you have to take it."

"Sandy, I get what you're saying., but I don't agree. I'm not destined to go to university, or to have some bright wonderful future in Newport. Ryan didn't let his eyes meet Sandy's. Sandy just didn't get it - sure he could take Ryan out of Chino, but he couldn't take Chino out of Ryan.

Sandy just stared at him.

"Ryan you're giving up a chance that many people would kill for. To go to university. And if money's the problem, Kirsten and I would pay for it. Unless you didn't want us to - then you could apply for scholarships and we could loan you the rest." Sandy didn't like the idea of Ryan paying them back for university, but he knew Ryan was too proud to let them pay for his whole tuition. "Or we could figure out some other plan - split it, or something. But you have to go."

"Sandy I've told you before - my future is in Chino."

"You know Ryan, I never saw you as a quitter. The Ryan I know wouldn't let all of the stuff that happened stop him, he would go out, make his mark, and prove everyone wrong. Don't give up on yourself or your future Ryan." Sandy paused. "Have you ever thought that maybe this is your destiny? I mean, don't you find it strange that no matter what you and where you go, you always end up back here again?" Sandy paused again, to let it all sink in for Ryan. "So here's the deal - you ARE going to university, and you WILL graduate from there. After that we'll see what happens. I took the liberty of applying to a few schools for you, just in case you tried to pull something like this. I have them right here" Sandy handed Ryan a stack of papers and booklets "Read through them, and tell me which one you pick. Then we'll figure out a money plan. Got it?"

Ryan thought about everything Sandy said. He wanted to object, but Sandy's really did have a point - if Ryan belonged in Chino forever, how did he always end up back in Newport?

"Good." Sandy decisively finished when Ryan didn't reply. "Now I'm off to enjoy the party. Or at least pretend to enjoy it. I suggest you do the same." With that Sandy got up and walked outside to find Kirsten, leaving Ryan with his thoughts.

As Sandy and Ryan were having their talk, several other things had happened.

First of all, Seth was wandering the party, totally bored. He was standing by the pool, remembering previous parties that had been much more eventful (Summer kissed him at one, Ryan got thrown into the pool at another) and just basically reminiscing. Suddenly a girl ran up to him, grabbing him and moving him so that he created a barrier between her and the rest of the party. Then she grabbed him and kissed him, all before Seth could register what was going on. Then she stopped and shoved him away.

"COHEN?"

"SUMMER?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Summer asked sounding annoyed.

"I live here. And anyway, you're the one that ran up and kissed me, so I should be asking you that question."

"Well I was trying to make this guy stop flirting with me, so I figured I'd pretend I had a boyfriend. So I told him that, but he wanted proof. So I said I'd find my boyfriend and kiss him to prove it. So then I just ran up to the first guy I saw, which I guess is you." Summer did not sound happy as she finished off her story.

"You would have just kissed a random guy?" Seth asked sounding hurt and confused.

"Umm yeah." Summer replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Seth couldn't believe how much Summer had changed - a year ago he had thought she was past all of that type of behaviour, and now she was back at it.

"So I have to go now." Summer started to walk away.

"Wait!" Seth grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Cohen?" now Summer just sounded tired.

"Summer, I … I … I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you. And I'm so incredibly sorry about what happened last year, and if I could I would go back and not run away. So yeah, I'm sorry." Seth had to tell her this.

Summer's eyes softened slightly, and it looked for a second as if she was about to cry. "Thanks Seth" she said, her voice sounding a bit choked up. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, she shook her head slightly and her eyes cleared and hardened again. "But whatever, it's all in the past now. We've both moved on. Everybody has moved on and changed since then."

Seth looked disappointed - for a second he'd thought that maybe, just maybe she was about to forgive him and take him back. "Yeah tell me about it." he replied to Summer's comment. "Who would have thought that a year later we'd all be separated, all heading off to different places. Well at least most of us - Ryan has apparently decided not to go to university."

Summer pretended not to care about the first part of what Seth said, but her surprise showed at the part about Ryan.

"So where are you going?" Seth asked, trying to prolong their conversation.

"Seth, I can't do this." Summer didn't want to talk to him any longer - she hated the feelings he set loose in her, and the way one look from him made her want to undo everything she had done to block him out of her mind and her heart. "But I hope you have a great time, at university. And a great life." With that she gave him a smile, and turned to go find Marissa - she needed someone to talk to.

"You too." Seth quietly murmured as she walked away.

Summer was looking for Marissa. She was about to go into the house to look for her, when she thought she would quickly check the pool house. She knocked lightly, and opened the door. There was Marissa - still crying on the bed.

"Coop!" Summer called out, concerned.

"Hey Sum." Marissa lifted her head off the pillow and looked up at Summer.

Summer's nose wrinkled slightly - Marissa looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was all messed up, and her makeup was all over her face. But this didn't matter to Summer - what mattered was that her best friend was obviously hurting.

"Coop what's wrong?" Summer ran over to Marissa and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I - I - I had a fight with Ryan." Marissa gasped between sobs.

"You fought with Chino? He's been back like, all of like five minutes and you already are fighting?" Summer questioned.

Marissa glared at her.

"Yeah sorry, not helping." Summer said apologetically. "So what happened?"

"Well it started off about how he left last year. And then he told me that Theresa didn't have a baby - she lost it but didn't tell him until he found out one day"

"What! That b!tch!" Summer was outraged.

"Yeah. And then he decided to stay in Chino anyways"

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me - he said I wouldn't understand. So then he's been living there. And I asked him how he could leave everyone here, and he accused me of being self centered. Then we started arguing, and he was saying how I'm gonna have this perfect life in Newport, while he's destined to live in Chino. So I told him my life won't be perfect, and that I'm not going to university and-"

"You're not going to university?"

"No probably not. I told him I'd be like my mother and marry a rich guy at a young age. But then he was like 'not to give up my future because of what I've been through, and that I should just get over it."

"That is totally true Coop - he's definitely right." Summer said, thinking to herself how ironic it was that Ryan said this, yet wasn't going t university himself.

"And then he left all angry." Marissa started crying more heavily as she finished her story.

"Oh Coop." Summer hugged Marissa to her again. "I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but I think Chino's right. Don't give up your life, or settle for a life like your mother's."

Marissa sighed, knowing Summer and Ryan were right.

"And I know you really don't wanna hear this, but I think you and Ryan really do need to be apart right now. Your lives are so different, and so messed up, that you just need time to get everything together."

"Sum I know you're right, but it just hurts. I mean I thought I was over him, but seeing him today brought back so many memories. And then when we were finally face to face, all we could do was argue."

"Coop, that's just proof that the timing isn't right for you two. But remember how when we were little we always used to talk about how fate brings people in love together? And that saying - 'if you love something let it go, if it comes back it was always yours'? Well if you and Ryan come together again, you're fated to be together, if not then it wasn't meant to be."

Marissa nodded her head at the uncharacteristically wise words coming from Summer.

Summer somehow knew what Marissa was thinking, and added a bit more "Hey don't be surprised that I can be smart - I'm not dumb, just shallow."

Marissa laughed a little through her tears, and the two best friends hugged again.

"C'mon Coop, let's go get some food." Summer suggested.

"You go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." Marissa replied.

Summer looked at her carefully, then nodded in agreement and left the pool house.

Marissa thought about what Summer had said - it made sense. And so did her going to university. And worst case scenario - university sucked, but at least she would be away from her mother. Yeah it just kept sounding better - she was going to university!

Ryan was still sitting in the kitchen, thinking about what Sandy had said. He was a bit shocked at how adamant Sandy was. He picked up one of the brochures and flipped through it. Even if he went to university, which he apparently was going to do, what would he take? He had no goals. Ryan looked at the gloss pictures, showing perfect looking people with their perfect looking group of friends, laughing on a perfectly groomed lawn.

The kitchen door opened. Ryan turned to see who was coming in – but no one entered. The door stayed open. Ryan looked at it a bit longer, then walked over to shut it. He pushed it hard with his hand, assuming it would slam shut. But no it didn't.

"OWW!"

Ryan cringed. "Sorry" he muttered opening the door to check who he had hit.

"Chino?"

"Hey Summer." Ryan said awkwardly.

"What was that for? It like totally hurt. I think I'm gonna get a bruise or something." Summer inspected her arm carefully.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I just saw the door sitting open and thought it was the wind or something." Ryan explained.

"Wind? We live in Newport, not Chicago. There like totally is no wind." 

Ryan felt like he was caught in a time warp. Summer sounded exactly as snobby as she had the first night they met. As she would say, eww.

"Anyways, I was talking to someone. Whatever. Where's the food?" Summer quickly moved on, and went to the table to get some food. She knew Marissa would take a while, and she was starving.

Ryan went back to the counter and sat down.

Summer filled a plate, and was about to go back outside when she had an idea. She went over to the counter, and sat down beside Ryan.

Ryan looked up at her in surprise.

"Ok Chino, I know we never really talk. Well actually I talk a lot, but you never talk. And we don't talk to each other."

Ryan smiled a little at how much Summer sounded like Seth.

"But here's the deal. Last year you left, then Seth left. Marissa and I were both heartbroken, and then Seth came back but we broke up. But you never came back, and Coop really did miss you. And I told her to get on with her life, because it was like fall and no one had heard from you. Now I don't know exactly what happened with you, but I do know Coop loves you. And she missed you – whatever she did this past year was just trying to cover up her hurt."

"Summer save it, we're not getting back together." Ryan didn't feel like listening to this. He knew he'd hurt Marissa. But they were over.

"Umm yeah. That's not what I'm saying. I'm gonna tell you what I told Marissa a few minutes ago. You two need to spend time apart – like seriously apart, not separate but pining. And if you're meant to be together, it'll happen. But don't give up your life. I heard about what you said to Marissa, about not letting what happened to you ruin your life and all that. Well, here's an idea - maybe you should take your own advice. Go to university – because I've heard that you're planning not to. Move on – you totally have a future."

"Wow Summer, that's really …"

"Smart? I know. Sometimes I'm brilliant, when the mood strikes me." Summer laughed.

"But now it's my turn to give some advice – give Seth another chance." Ryan advised.

"I can't. Not now. I really just think everyone has to go off on their own, live their life, and let fate guide them. So anyways, I gotta go. But Ryan – go to university. Chino is so totally last year."

With that Summer picked up her plate and took it outside.

Ryan was once again left to ponder. It was strange – he and Summer had barely talked to eachother before, and now she was giving him life advice. Well it was Newport. Weirder things had happened. But somehow Summer's advice was more meaningful to him – maybe it was because she didn't have to say anything to him at all.

The door flew open. Ryan looked at it. By this point, he wouldn't be surprised by anyone coming in – it could be anyone. Maybe Luke, Anna, Oliver, his mom, Theresa – it was all possible. But it was Seth.

"Hey man." Seth said, slapping Ryan's back.

"Hey."

"What's going on?" Seth took the seat Summer had recently vacated.

"Actually quite a lot." Ryan replied.

"I'm all ears." Seth said. "Well not really all ears, because then I'd just be these huge ears and that wouldn't be hot. Not that I'm saying I'm hot. Although Summer used to think so. I mean I think I'm about average, maybe better depending on the jew-fro. But then-"

"Seth." Ryan said in his 'discipline Seth' voice.

"Oh yeah, rambling. Sorry man. I'm all ears – I mean I'm listening."

So Ryan filled Seth on everything that had happened.

"So wait. Summer gave you advice? And it made sense? Wow. I mean I loved her, but that girl was never one to be very deep. In fact she was quite shallow."

"Seth. Rambling again." Ryan said.

"Ok so the important thing is … you're going to university?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." said Ryan, liking the sound of it.

Later that night, Ryan was lying in the pool house. He'd wanted to go back to Chino, but Kirsten wouldn't let him. Actually she'd said no, and then Seth stole his car keys and hid them (which he thought was incredibly clever). But Ryan didn't mind too much – it was nice being in the pool house again.

In the kitchen, Sandy was telling Kirsten about his talk with Ryan.

"So he's going to university?" Kirsten asked.

"He will." Sandy confidently replied.

"What do you think he'll do there?" Kirsten wondered.

"I have no idea. But at least he'll be making something out of his life – he'll figure out what to do soon enough." Sandy said.

"Well I'm glad you talked to him." Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck and kissed him.

"If this is the reward I get, I'll convince more kids to go to university." Sandy joked as the two started making out.

"Oh my god can't you two at least pretend to be the kind of parents who don't make out everywhere. Who actually act like parents?" Seth covered his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"No can do son – your mom is too hot for me to do that." Sandy jokingly replied.

"God Dad, I don't wanna hear it." Seth shuddered. "I'm just going to get some water, and go to sleep, and pretend none of this happened."

"Well soon you'll miss us making out in the kitchen. When you're off at university, you'll wish you were back here." Kirsten said, pulling Seth into a hug.

"Umm no I won't." Seth said, trying to shrug her off. "What's with you Mom? Your all being all huggish and nice and everything."

"Well my baby just graduated. And he's moving away from me. I have a right to be emotional." Kirsten's eyes teared up again.

"It's ok Mom." Seth patted her head lightly and backed away, with his eyes wide in mock fright.

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded through her tears.

"Ok ok Mom. Look, I'm hugging you!" Seth gave her a quick hug. "Now let go, and I'm gonna go to bed." He backed away slowly. "Why don't you go see how Ryan's doing?"

Kirsten's eyes brightened at the idea. "Night sweetie." she said to Seth giving him a light kiss on the cheek before turning to the pool house.

"Kirsten let him sleep." Sandy advised.

Kirsten glared at him.

"Whoa that was a mood swing. I'm just gonna go. That way." Sandy pointed towards the staircase. "Seth wait up!" he ran up the stairs.

Kirsten went to the pool house and knocked lightly.

"C'min." Ryan's voice sounded from inside.

She pushed open the door and wandered in.

"It's nice to see this place being used again." Kirsten said casually.

"It's nice to be back." Ryan realized exactly how much he missed Newport as he said it.

"So I heard you're going to university?" Kirsten said.

"Yeah. But I don't know what I'll do there."

"Well I remember once you told me you wanted to be an architect when you were younger. Why don't you think about that?" Kirsten suggested.

"I forgot about that. It's a good idea. Really good. Thanks." Ryan was getting excited. Well as excited as Ryan could get.

"I'm just glad you're going to make something out of your life. You know we all believe in you."

"Thanks." Ryan said quietly. It was so different here – people thought he had a future. So unlike Chino. Maybe he was better than Chino.

Kirsten opened her mouth to say something else, but then clasped her hand over it.

"Kirsten?" Ryan asked.

Her eyes widened and she raced for the washroom. Ryan heard the sound of her vomiting and wrinkled his nose. She came out a few minutes later looking ill.

"You ok?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired, had a bit too much to drink. I'm going to bed now. Night Ryan." Kirsten said distractedly. She gave Ryan a kiss on the check and walked out, pulling her robe around her stomach.

Ryan stared after her, and then yawned. He was exhausted. So he shut off the light, and went to sleep.

The next morning Ryan woke up, showered, dressed, and went out of the pool house. He wandered around the house to the front, from where he could see Marissa's old house. He remembered all the things he'd seen from this lookout point. Then he remembered what Summer had said, and kept walking. He got to the driveway, and noticed something. Sandy and Kirsten's two cars were there, plus Seth's car they had given him for his 18th birthday. But Ryan's car wasn't there. His first thought was that someone stole it, but he realized that no one would take a beat up old car when three expensive cars were sitting beside it. Ryan thought about it, then figured out what must have happened.

"Seth!" Ryan burst into the kitchen.

Seth looked down at the newspaper. Ryan walked over and tried to make Seth look up, but he kept looking down or away.

"SETH!" Ryan loudly said.

"Oh hey Ryan." Seth said casually, as if he'd just noticed him.

"Seth where is my car?"

"Car?" Seth tried to play dumb.

Ryan glared at him. Then he noticed Sandy and Kirsten watching, looking very amused.

"Ok everyone, what happened to my car?" Ryan asked.

"Well we decided you should stay here a bit longer. And we knew you wouldn't, so we were trying to come up with a way to make you stay. And then we had the brilliant idea to use the keys we took and hide your car somewhere." Seth tried to sound apologetic, but the pride in his voice was hard to disguise.

"Seth, by 'we' do you mean you?" Ryan suspiciously asked.

"Mostly yes. But my dad helped." Seth quickly added.

Ryan thought about arguing, or forcing Seth to get his car, but then he decided that staying a few days wouldn't be so bad. It might be fun.

Seth watched him carefully. "I knew you'd stay!" he excitedly said. "Now what should we do today? Sail? Go to the beach? Beat up the water polo team? Make friends with some guy who turns out to be psychotic? Discover some huge secret about the citizens of Newport? Maybe you should say something or I'll just keep going."

"How about we … just hang out here?" Ryan suggested.

"That was my next idea! It's like we share a mind." Seth said.

Ryan laughed, and the two of them got changed at met up at the pool, where they swam and lazed around all day.

That night they all ate dinner together. Kirsten had decided that in honour of Ryan staying for a few days, she would cook. Until Seth informed her that cooking dinner would not be the best way to make Ryan stay longer. So they ordered food.

They were all just eating, laughing, and talking, when Kirsten suddenly bolted up from the table and to the washroom. She returned a few minutes later looking sick.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" asked Sandy.

"Oh nothing. Bad piece of meat or something." Kirsten dismissed it casually.

Sandy looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. Ryan also felt suspicious – Kirsten had thrown up just last night. And now that he thought about it, she looked a little different. But he didn't know how to explain it. But it was her business – he was done with getting tangled up in people's private matters.

While they were eating dinner, Summer and Marissa were boarding a plane to Europe. They'd been planning their "after graduating trip" since they started at Harbour.

"Oh my gosh Coop, this summer is gonna be awesome!" Summer said excitedly. "Shopping, boys, beaches, boys, all the cool European tourism stuff, and did I mention the boys?"

"Yeah it'll be great!" Marissa felt more enthusiastic than she had in a long time. She had informed her mother that she was going away to university, much to Julie's pleasure. So she would spend a carefree summer in Europe, then return and leave for New York right away.

The two girls boarded their plane, and watched out the window as it took off, leaving Newport behind. Marissa felt like she was leaving all of her past and problems behind too. It felt good.

Seth and Ryan spent the next week enjoying life in Newport – hanging out at the house, on the boardwalk, and just wherever. Sandy and Kirsten were glad to have Ryan staying with them for a while – even though he barely spoke, somehow he just added something to the house that they'd been missing.

But all too soon came Ryan's last night. He insisted he had to go to Chino for the summer, to work and make some more money, but he promised he'd be back in Newport for a few days before going to university (he had chosen a university in Boston). Seth decided to go on a sailing trip – with his parent's permission – for a few weeks, and then return when Ryan was coming back, before heading of to university on his own (he was going to Harvard, which he found hilarious for some reason).

The four of them were sitting eating dinner (which was again takeout).

"Just imagine," began Sandy "In two or so months, you two will be off at university."

"Can't come soon enough." Seth said through a mouthful of Chinese food.

"Seth! It's sad for us that you're leaving." Kirsten's eyes began to water.

Seth looked at her. "You know Mom, you're getting soft lately. What happened to the lady who was all 'Seth don't say this' and 'Seth no' and –"

"We get it." Ryan assured him.

"So really Mom, what's going on?" Seth asked.

Kirsten looked at Seth, then over at Sandy, Ryan, and then Seth again.

"Well boys, I have some news," she announced.

"News? What news? I don't remember any news." Sandy scrunched up his face, trying to remember if Kirsten had told him anything important.

"I haven't told you yet. I haven't told anyone." Kirsten informed him.

The three guys looked at her expectantly.

"What is it Mom? Are you ok? Is it about Grandpa? Is he being arrested again? Or is it about the house? Or –"

"SETH!" chorused Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten.

"Ok well I'll just sit quietly right here and listen to you." Seth said.

"So the thing is …" Kirsten paused. "I'm pregnant."

There was total silence.

"Pregnant?" repeated Sandy, who was speechless.

Ryan and Seth just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. Definitely." Kirsten affirmed it.

"But how … well not how … but why … not why … but …" Sandy stammered.

Kirsten looked at him expectantly.

"This is … great. Great!" Sandy finally got his thoughts together and threw his arms around Kirsten.

She smiled happily as he hugged her.

"Yeah it's cool. Congrats." Ryan added.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked, looking at him.

Seth was silent for what was probably the longest time in his life.

"Seth?" Sandy echoed Kirsten.

Seth finally got out of the daze he was in, and replied to them. "Are you waiting for me to be happy? To congratulate you? To say that this is the best thing to ever happen? Because you'll be waiting a long time for that – like forever."

"Seth." Sandy scolded him. "This may be unexpected, and I'm just as shocked as you, but it's not a bad thing – it's good, great even."

"Except that it is. How can you guys just have another kid, replace me before I'm even out of the house?" Seth yelled. "Seriously why couldn't you just keep it in your pants? Or use birth control? What is wrong with you two! God how can you have another baby? If you do, I'm not coming back here. Ever." With that Seth ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming the door and locking it.

Kirsten stared after him with tears in her eyes, which slowly brimmed over the edge and spilled down her cheeks.

"I'll go talk to him." Sandy decided.

"No Sandy, leave him." Kirsten said miserably.

"No. Even if he is shocked or upset, he has no right to talk to you like that."

Sandy stormed out of the kitchen to follow Seth, leaving Kirsten still crying, and Ryan watching her uncomfortably. Ryan didn't like people crying – he didn't know what to do about it.

Kirsten kept crying, but then noticed Ryan and tried to stop.

"It's gonna be ok," Ryan said quietly. "He's just surprised. He'll get over it, and get into the idea."

"What if he doesn't?" Kirsten whispered. "I can't lose him."

"You won't," Ryan reassured her, walking over and giving her a slightly awkward hug. "Don't worry – Seth will warm up to the idea, as soon as he realizes he'll have a brother or sister to mould after him. It's like his dream come true."

Kirsten laughed. "Thanks Ryan." she said gratefully.

Sandy walked back into the kitchen dejectedly. "He won't talk to me." he informed Kirsten.

"I'll talk to him." Ryan offered.

"Sure – thanks." Sandy said.

Ryan decided to give Seth a little while before talking to him, so he decided to clean up the dinner stuff first.

Sandy nodded at him in thanks, and led Kirsten to the other room.

"So, a baby?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kirsten replied.

"Wow." Sandy hugged her again.

"Why is Seth so upset? He didn't mind when Ryan moved in." Kirsten wondered.

"Because he liked Ryan, because Ryan was his age, because he got to help decide if Ryan came, because he wasn't leaving when Ryan arrived. I don't know – Seth is very complicated. But he'll come to accept this. He's definitely survived stranger events." Sandy said.

"Kirsten snuggled against Sandy. "Are you really happy about it?"

"Yes!" Sandy replied "This is going to be great – we always wanted another kid. And Seth will come around – he'll like the idea."

"That's what Ryan said." Kirsten told him.

"Well Ryan is smart." Sandy replied giving her a kiss.

Ryan went upstairs a little while later, and knocked on Seth's door.

"Go away. I'm studying. Naked." Seth yelled.

"No you're not." Ryan rolled his eyes.

There was a pause, and then the door opened.

"Hey Ryan. Sorry, I thought it was my mother or father." Seth popped his head out of the door checking in case they were hiding in the hall.

"Can I come in?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah c'mon." Seth pulled him in, and then locked the door behind him.

"So what was with you?" Ryan questioned.

"What was with ME?" Seth was shocked. "I'm the normal one. They're the crazy people having a baby at their age."

"Seth don't be like that."

"Are you on their side?" Seth asked incredulously.

"No there are no sides." Ryan replied. "I just don't get why you're so upset."

"Ryan, I'm their child. Only child." Seth began. "No offence, I mean they totally see you as a son, but still …"

"I get it." Ryan replied understandingly.

"So if they have a baby right when I'm moving out, it'll be like replacing me." Seth tried to explain his thoughts.

"No it won't. Think about it – first of all, you're pretty unique. I doubt they could have another kid like you – you're a one of a kind – thank God."

"True," Seth nodded.

"And the kid, it'll be 18 years younger than you. It's not like you'll fight over toys or anything. You'll be the cool older brother." Ryan continued.

"The cool older brother. I like that." Seth was warming up to the idea.

"And, Kirsten will be so busy, she won't call or visit you everyday. But you'll still be their first kid." Ryan finished.

"You know Ryan, for someone who never talks, you're pretty smart."

"I like to save it for when it counts." Ryan smiled.

"So … I guess I should apologize or something." Seth said looking down.

"Good plan." Ryan replied.

"You know, it's weird. My parents lecture me and it's nothing. You say a few things and I actually feel bad. I'm definitely not letting you do this again." Seth joked.

"Your joking. Now I know you're back to your old self." Ryan said, pushing Seth towards the door. "Now go."

Seth went downstairs, with Ryan following. Kirsten was sitting curled up with Sandy in the living room.

"Hey." Seth said uncomfortably.

His parents looked up at him.

"So maybe I might have overreacted a little bit to the baby thing." he said.

Ryan cleared his throat.

"Or overreacted a lot. So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. It's cool – you guys having a baby."

"Really?" Kirsten asked happily.

"Yeah. As long as I have a say in what music it listens to, it reads comic books, and when it grows up it is not allowed to join the water polo team." Seth informed her.

"I think we can do that." Sandy said.

Kirsten jumped up happily and hugged Seth, then pulled Ryan over and hugged him too.

"So you're all huggy lately because of the hormones?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Kirsten replied.

"Well I'm glad we sorted that out. I was getting creeped out." Seth said.

Kirsten whacked him lightly on the head.

The next morning Ryan was packed, and ready to leave in his car (which had magically reappeared that morning after he promised he would be back).

"Bye Ryan!" Kirsten hugged him, her eyes tearing up.

Sandy gently detached her. "So we'll see you in a few weeks?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan responded, getting into his car.

"Bye man." Seth called.

Ryan waved, and reversed the car out of the driveway. Going to Chino didn't seem as bad when he knew it was temporary, and he'd be back in Newport pretty soon.

At the end of the summer Ryan did come back to Newport, and Seth returned from his sailing trip. They all had a fun week together, including Kirsten who was finally over her morning sickness. Then the boys went off to their respective universities.

Ryan decided that he did want to be an architect, and was soon buried in the school work required to achieve that. He decided to take more than the course load, and shorten the time it took to finish.

Seth abandoned his video game company idea, deciding that he would prefer to just play games that other people created. Instead he followed in Sandy's footsteps, and used his love of talking to become a lawyer. He also took more than the course load, because he didn't want Ryan to graduate before him.

Both boys were very involved in school work, and although there were a few girls they made time for, they never had serious relationships.

Marissa went to New York where she majored in business, with a minor in fashion design more for her own interest. She dated a few guys before finding a steady boyfriend, Rick.

Summer went to a university in California, where she majored in fashion design. She learned how to design and make clothes, which was a dream come true for her. She also had a few boyfriends, but preferred not to get into a steady relationship, but to instead enjoy herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was Chrismukkah, and Seth and Ryan were in Newport to celebrate. Kirsten was very pregnant, as she was due in early January.

Marissa stayed in New York for the holidays, and Summer went to visit her.

Seth knocked impatiently on the door. Then rang the bell several times. And knocked. Finally he sighed and pulled out his house key, letting himself in. He wandered into the kitchen where he found Kirsten stirring a pot on the stove, while Sandy rummaged through the fridge.

"What is this? No one was willing to let me into the house, but you can hang out here and eat?" he questioned jokingly.

"Seth!" Kirsten threw her arms around him, attempting to give him a hug, but her stomach got in the way.

"Good to see you son." Sandy gave him a hug too.

"So I noticed that Mom is stirring something. On the stove. So either she likes boiling water, or you're letting her cook." Seth looked worried.

"I'm making dinner tonite." Kirsten informed him, going to pull something out of the oven.

"WHAT? You're going to ruin Chrismukkah!" Seth shouted.

"Well I'd like to have you know that I learned how to cook." Kirsten proudly informed him.

"You're joking." Seth replied.

"No she's not," Sandy clarified. "She actually took lessons. For months. When she started the instructor tried to make her quit, she was so bad. But she's gotten pretty good, I mean she makes food that is edible, and you can tell what it is."

"Thanks … I think." Kirsten tried to figure out if Sandy was complementing her, or secretly insulting her.

"So you try to poison me for 18 years, and as soon as I leave you decide to learn to cook?" Seth questioned.

"Well I decided I don't want to be mocked by another child of mine, and I should learn to cook."

"See I knew you'd favour this kid." Seth cried in mock outrage.

His parents glared at him.

"Kidding." he said. "So really Mom, how're you doing?"

"Great. Except that I have a huge baby lodged in my stomach, squeezing my bladder, and preventing me from sleeping. But otherwise great." 

"Wonderful." Seth said sarcastically. He decided to change the subject. "So I see Ryan hasn't arrived yet. Good to done I'm still the fastest."

Just then the door from the back yard opened and Ryan walked in

"Seth man where have you been? I've been here for hours." Ryan informed him.

Seth made a face. "I'm gonna put my stuff upstairs."

"Dinner's in 10 minutes." Kirsten called after him.

A little while later everyone was sitting at the table eating.

"Wow Mom, this is edible." Seth commented.

"Thanks sweetheart." she replied dryly.

"It's good." Ryan added.

"So boys, how's life?" Sandy asked.

"Good good. I've decided I'm going to be a better lawyer than you, and then go against you in a case and beat you and then we'll know who the real man in the family is." Seth jumped in before Ryan could even open his mouth.

"Seth. Real men don't have toy horses." Ryan told him.

"Oh that hit me right here." Seth clutched his chest in mock pain.

"And what about you Ryan – how's it going?" Sandy ignored Seth, who was now pretending to fall off his chair.

"Good. It's interesting." Ryan replied.

"Wow Ryan, don't talk so much." Seth joked.

"Why should I talk? You talk enough for all of us." Ryan retorted.

"Ohh!" Seth clutched his chest again. "You've become quite the witty one there Ryan."

Ryan ignored him. "Kirsten, when's the baby due?"

"January 5th. But that can't come soon enough." Kirsten grabbed the dish of food and piled some more onto her plate.

"Careful honey, don't eat to much. Pregnancy weight is hard to take off at your age." Sandy cautioned.

Kirsten glared at him.

"Or you know, eat as much as you want. Because you've barely gained any weight. And you're beautiful. As usual." Sandy tried to fix what he said.

"Nice going Dad." commented Seth.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Ryan, trying to save Sandy.

Sandy shot him a grateful look.

"No, we decided we want to be surprised. Just like we did with Seth. You know it's weird – when I was pregnant with him I could have sworn it was a girl. In fact when he was born, he looked a bit like one." Kirsten told Ryan.

"Wow Mom, you're great for the ego." Seth said sarcastically. "Is that why you used to dress me in those girly pyjamas?"

"No you picked those." Sandy said.

Seth frowned. "I'm gonna go do something masculine – like build something or play football."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Ryan asked.

"We have a few. We'd also like you two to suggest some." Kirsten smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Seth Junior for a boy, and Sethette for a girl?" Seth suggested.

Kirsten glared at him.

"Whoa Mom calm down. You're starting to look like Ryan with the glaring and looking out of the corner of your eye. Except he normally does the eye thing to people, not food." Seth said.

"Hahaha you're hilarious." Kirsten said dryly. "For that, you get to clean the dishes."

The next day the family went and got a Christmas tree, and then decorated it. Well Sandy and Ryan decorated it, while Seth "supervised" and Kirsten ate gingerbread cookies.

"Hey Mom?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"Are Grandpa and Julie – I mean Grandma coming over for Christmas?"

"First of all Seth, don't call her Grandma. You know she hates it." Kirsten said.

"Why do you think I do it?"

"And yes they are coming."

"Sadly." Sandy added.

Kirsten shot him a glare. "They're coming, and Jimmy and Hailey are too."

"Hey Aunt Hailey's in town? I thought they were all into the touring the world thing." Seth said.

"Well they are. But they decided to stop in Newport for Christmas, and then my father invited them to our house for dinner."

"So, what does Grandpa thing of you being pregnant?" Seth asked. He'd been meaning to ask this for a long time.

"He's fine with it. He said he's glad to be getting another grandchild, since Hailey doesn't seem to plan on having kids anytime soon."

Sandy had to add in his own comments. "Caleb may be fine, but Julie sure isn't. She thinks it's disgraceful. As she's told us atleast 500 times."

"That coming from a lady who married someone old enough to be a father?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Seth! Watch it." warned Kirsten.

"What? I can't even insult Julie Cooper-Nichol?" Seth asked in shock.

"Oh no you can insult her, but quietly." Kirsten said.

"Oh did she plant cameras in here? That sounds like something she would do." Seth pretended to check the room for a camera.

"Don't joke about that Seth – for all we know she'll try that soon." Sandy said.

The next evening was Christmas Eve. Kirsten had decided to make the dinner early, on Seth's insistence that they get the evil people out of the house so Santa would come. It was around 4:00, and the caterers had finished setting up a table with the food. Kirsten had decided not to cook, since it would be too stressful.

Seth and Ryan were sitting in the pool house talking, when Sandy barged in.

"Cal's car just pulled into the driveway, and I want you two to be there when he comes in. Otherwise he'll whine about how his grandson doesn't care enough to meet him at the door, and then Julie will make some dumb comment, and it'll never end. Come on. Now." He grabbed Seth and pulled him out the door.

Ryan followed laughing.

The four of them waited by the door while Caleb and Julie got out of their car and walked up. Julie rang the doorbell, and Kirsten immediately pulled the door open.

"Kiki!" Cal hugged her.

"Hi Dad! Julie." Kirsten gave Julie and air kiss.

"Kirsten you look so … big." Julie commented, wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks Julie." Kirsten said dryly.

"Julie you look so … oh wait you always look like that." Hailey said as she breezed in the door, squeezing past Julie.

Ryan and Seth both looked away so no one would see them laughing.

"Shut up Hailey – atleast I have a house. I don't have to travel around the world looking for happiness."

"Yeah you just use my dad's money to try to find it." Hailey retorted.

"Hailey!" Kirsten hugged her, breaking up her little fight with Julie. The two still didn't get along, and Caleb didn't try to solve anything.

"Seth!" boomed Caleb. "Good to see you. How's university going?"

"It's great grandpa. Having fun." Seth replied.

"Fun? Why? Are you not studying enough?" Caleb asked.

"That must be it. I'll study harder." Seth said sarcastically.

Everyone else hugged and greeted each other, and then went to the living room to have drinks.

Seth was stuck talking to Caleb, so Sandy dragged Ryan into the kitchen to help him with the drinks. The two of them got everyone a drink.

Ryan handed Jimmy his drink.

"Thanks Ryan. How're you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh pretty good. School's good." Ryan replied. Then he tried to make his next question seem casual and out of the blue. "How's Marissa?"

"She's good. She's in New York, and she says it's nice there." Jimmy replied.

"That's good." said Ryan. "Well … tell her I said hi."

"Sure." Jimmy said.

Everyone talked and mingled for a bit, and then Kirsten announced it was time for dinner. They all went outside to where the table was set up, surrounded in Christmas decorations (courtesy of Seth).

They all sat down and started eating.

"So Kirsten, I saw the nursery upstairs. The room is gorgeous, but why isn't it painted or furnished?" asked Hailey.

"Well we decided that we'll furnish and paint it once the baby's born, so it can be gender appropriate." Kirsten answered.

"Ohh so it's not like how Seth had pink walls for a few months because you swore he'd be a girl?" said Hailey.

"Oh my god Mom you never told me that." whined Seth. "You know what, let's actually forget it. Forget it was ever mentioned."

Hailey looked at Seth apologetically for bringing it up. "Who designed the room? It's great."

"Actually Ryan designed it, and then I got some contractors to renovate one of the spare bedrooms." Kirsten smiled at Ryan.

Julie looked at Ryan snobbishly. "I guess he knows quite a bit about getting things ready for a baby." she commented.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"You did not just say that." Sandy said threateningly.

"Sandy it's ok." Ryan said, trying to stop him from yelling at Julie and disrupting Kirsten's dinner.

Sandy calmed down, but it was obvious he wasn't done with Julie.

The dinner continued on quietly, until Julie noticed Kirsten helping herself to a third serving of food.

"Kirsten I think you've had enough to eat." she said.

"Quiet Julie." Sandy instructed.

"No seriously, I mean you're already huge. And if you don't lose this weight, imagine what'll happen. I mean people are already talking about you being pregnant at your age."

"Ooh." Seth whispered to Ryan.

Ryan whacked him lightly to make him be quiet.

"Seriously Kirsten, one would think you'd had enough gossip for you lifetime. First you bring home a criminal, then you bring his drunk mother to a party, then you adopt him, your husband tries to sue your company, you get drunk at your own party, you let random Chino people come to your parties and start fights, then your son and adopted son run away from you, and one comes back but you're still a wreck all year, and now you're pregnant?" Julie just kept going.

Everyone was watching either Julie and Kirsten with wide eyes.

"She's been thinking about this way too long." Seth whispered to Ryan, in reference to Julie's detailed list of the problems their family had.

Ryan nodded a little but glared and Seth to shut him up.

"Juju." said Caleb warningly.

"Julie shut up." Sandy added harshly, eyeing Kirsten, knowing she was going to explode.

"Oh don't tell me what to do Sandy. You're just as bad as she is." Julie snapped.

That was it for Kirsten. She stood up angrily. "You have no right to talk like that to my husband. Or about my sons, or me. You want to talk about embarrassing? Julie you divorced your husband when he went broke, then married a man old enough to be your father just because he was rich. Then he lost his money and you tried to leave him, except that would have made you broke, so you're stuck in a pathetic excuse for a marriage. You also ruined your daughter's life – yes it was you who did it, not Ryan, not anyone else. You can blame whoever you want for that, but you're the one who divorced her father, hated her boyfriend, married her boyfriend's adoptive mother's father, and slept with her ex-boyfriend."

Julie gasped at this point, shocked that Kirsten knew and that Caleb now knows. She had been watching Kirsten with her mouth open, in the shocked look she has.

"Oh shut up. Julie I may be pregnant, but at least I have a happy marriage, and a family that I love and that loves me. So you know what, I want you out of my house. I never want you back here again."

Julie gasped again. "Cal." she whined.

"He can't help you Julie. He wouldn't go against his daughter like that." Kirsten continued.

Julie looked at Caleb, who shrugged and look away. "You b!tch!" she yelled at Kirsten.

"HEY!" Sandy, Seth, Ryan, Hailey and Jimmy yelled. Caleb was still looking away.

Kirsten opened her mouth to yell at Julie some more, but then her expression changed to one of shock.

"Kirsten?" Sandy asked, confused.

Kirsten looked down at her dress. "I … I think my water just broke."

Everyone froze.

"Your what now?" asked Seth. This wasn't supposed to happen – he didn't know how to deal with something like this.

Luckily Sandy got himself together. "Ok honey, let's go to the hospital. Seth you go get her bag – it's in our room by the door. Ryan get the car out of the garage. We'll all meet up at the car."

Seth and Ryan ran out to do their tasks. Sandy stood for a moment, realizing they had people there. He looked at them thinking what to do.

"We'll clean up here and take care of all that stuff." Hailey said reassuring. Then she gave Kirsten a hug.

Sandy took Kirsten and gently guided her towards the front.

Julie got up and tried to sneak away, but Hailey grabbed her arm. "Not so fast Julie. Kirsten may have other things to do, but I'm not done with you yet."

Seth ran out to the car just as Sandy and Kirsten were getting there. He jumped into the passenger seat while his parents got in the back. Kirsten was trying to take deep breaths, which Seth found amusing. Ryan started driving towards the hospital quickly.

"Ryan, slow down – we have some time still." Sandy said.

"But her water broke Dad – do you want my brother or sister to be born in a car?" Seth questioned.

"Seth, when the water breaks it's still a few hours before the baby is born. It just means you have to go to the hospital." Sandy informed him.

"Ohh. So since we're not in a super huge rush, I say we talk about what just happened." Seth said eagerly.

"Seth …" Kirsten muttered between deep breaths.

"No really Mom, you were awesome. AWESOME! I mean I think you should win an award for telling off Julie Cooper. Nichol. Whatever. Anyways it's something everyone has wanted to do at some point. I'm proud of you." Seth rambled.

"Yeah honey, she deserved it." Sandy added.

"It was great." Ryan commented.

"Ooh Ryan said it was great. Ryan saying great is like super extreme wonderful awesome great to the max." Seth said.

"I guess it was kind of fun." Kirsten said with a smile. Then it turned to a grimace.

"Contraction?" Sandy asked.

Kirsten nodded and gripped his hand. He made a face, but didn't say anything. It was a time like this that you could see how much they loved each other.

They arrived at the hospital, and Ryan dropped Sandy and Kirsten at the door, and then took Seth with him to park the car. Then they went in, and asked for Kirsten's room. A nurse took them to a spacious room in which Kirsten and Sandy were already there.

"Boys I think you should wait in the waiting room until the baby's born." Sandy suggested.

"Thank God." Seth said, relieved. He loved his parents, and was excited about the baby, but didn't want to see it being born. That would be weird.

The two boys hugged Kirsten and then went outside, where they sat in the waiting room. And sat. And waited. After some time Hailey and Jimmy showed up.

"What happened to Dragon Lady?" asked Seth.

"Well I gave her a piece of my mind, and she got more upset, and then Dad wouldn't stand up for her, so she left, but then came back because he had the car keys. Then the two of them went home, because she wouldn't walk in those expensive heels. Oh and she might have "accidentally" fallen into the pool at some point." Hailey said smirking.

"That's awesome!" cried Seth. "I mean I'm gonna get a baby brother or sister, Christmas is tomorrow, and you pushed my darling Grandma into the pool! Today rocks!"

"You know Seth, I actually have to agree with you for once." Ryan said, laughing at the image of Julie falling into the pool.

Then the four of them sat waiting, for what felt like hours. Then Jimmy had to leave, but he said he'd come back the next day. Seth kept checking his watch, because he didn't want to miss Christmas.

Finally at 11:45pm Sandy came out looking tired, but happy.

Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"Well we have a beautiful baby girl!" he announced happily.

"That's awesome!" Seth exclaimed, jumping up and high-fiving Ryan before hugging Sandy.

"Congrats!" added Ryan, also hugging Sandy.

"Yeah this is great!" Hailey smiled. "I always wanted a niece."

"Apparently I was almost raised to be a girl." Seth muttered.

"So can we go see her and Kirsten?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah come with me." Sandy led them to Kirsten's room.

Inside they found Kirsten sitting up in bed, holding a pink bundle.

"Congratulations!" the three of them chorused.

Kirsten smiled at them tiredly, but happily.

"Let's see my baby sister." Seth bounced over to the bed and looked at her.

Ryan and Hailey followed.

"She's gorgeous." Hailey said.

"Yeah." Ryan added.

"She's … wrinkly." Seth commented.

Everyone looked at him.

"But pretty." He added quickly.

She was pretty – for a newborn. She had medium brown hair, and big blue eyes.

"You want to hold her Seth?" asked Kirsten.

Seth looked at her frightened.

"C'mon. Here." Sandy picked up the baby, and gently placed her in Seth's arms.

Seth looked at her carefully, shocked at how tiny she was. And in that second, he decided he liked having a baby sister. Really liked it.

"You know, I think that we have a very smart baby here." Seth said.

The others looked at him, confused at what he was getting at.

"You see, she knew Chrismukkah was coming, and wanted to experience it. So she decided to be born early, just in time for Chrismukkah. I think we'll get along really well." Seth continued.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and smiled. They had been a bit worried about how Seth would react, so this made them really happy.

"Ryan wanna hold her? She's your sister too." Seth gently put the baby into Ryan's arms.

Ryan looked at her, even more scared than Seth had been. He held her a few minutes, and then passed her to Hailey.

Everyone talked for a few minutes, and then Sandy suggested they go home, as Kirsten would be staying overnight and he was going to stay with her.

Seth checked his watch. "Ohh! Ohh! 3 … 2 … 1 MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISMUKKAH!"

They all laughed, hugged each other, wished each other "Merry Christmas", and then the three of them left. Ryan and Seth dropped Hailey at Jimmy's, and then drove home.

"So … that was an interest Christmas Eve." Seth commented as he and Ryan went into the house.

Ryan looked at him like 'yeah'.

"It's cool, having a baby sister. Because I was worried it would be a boy – what kind of manly things could I teach a boy? But a girl I can handle. And we already have common interests – Chrismukkah." Seth was smiling really big.

"Yeah it's great." said Ryan enthusiastically. He was happy for the Cohen's, and he thought the baby was great, but the thought of another Seth was a bit frightening.

"So I'm thinking, since Mom and the baby won't be home tomorrow, we should take Christmas to them." Seth said.

"Seth I don't know about that."

"Ryan, this baby obviously wants to partake in the Chrismukkah festivities. What kind of big brother would I be if I denied her that?"

Ryan sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with Seth. "So we'll have to stop at the mall and get her something?"

"No no no, Ryan my man I am prepared. I knew there was a chance of the baby coming early, so I got some baby Christmas stuff. Just a few things –" Seth pulled out a box full of stuff.

"What would you have done if the baby was born on time?" Ryan asked.

"I kept the receipts. Now let's get a little sleep so we can head over in the morning."

So the two of them went to bed.

The next morning Ryan wandered into the kitchen to find Seth dressed up very festively. Very very festively. He also had a huge smile on his face, and was surrounded by many colourful boxes.

"Hey man." Ryan said, looking oddly at all the stuff.

"Hey. I'm seeing that you are confused? Well Ryan it's all about Christmas. I told you – we're taking Christmas to the hospital."

"So we're taking the whole house?" 

"Almost." Seth reached into one box and pulled out a Santa hat, which he put on Ryan.

Ryan promptly swatted it off. Seth picked it up and put it on again. They did this a few times, before Ryan gave up.

"So ready to go?" he asked.

"I've been ready for two hours." Seth said excitedly.

"Ok so you load the car, and I'll wait here until you're done. That should get me enough time to eat breakfast." Ryan smirked at Seth.

A while later they were finally on their way to the hospital. Seth was singing Christmas carols, but in his excitement he couldn't finish a whole song, so he kept switching.

"So Seth," began Ryan, "I was thinking."

"Yeah you do way to much thinking." Seth said as he bobbed his head up and down to the Christmas songs coming out of the stereo.

"We should finish decorating the nursery. As a surprise. I figure we can do it in a day or two, and your mom will probably stay at the hospital a few days, with a premie baby and all." Ryan watched Seth's reaction. "What do you think?"

"Well I do love surprises. And decorating. As long as you do all the heavy lifting and assembling of furniture, it's a deal."

"Was that ever really an option?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"WE'RE HERE!" Seth screamed as they pulled into the parking lot.

Ryan rubbed his ear and glared at Seth. The two boys got out of the car and unloaded the boxes and bags. Somehow Ryan ended up carrying most of the stuff, while Seth held some light things. They went up to the room, and Ryan was about to knock when Seth hit his arm away.

"Seth!" Ryan said, annoyed.

"Shh. We have to set up." With that Seth pulled out a tiny Christmas tree and quickly decorated it. Then he arranged the other items. Finally he knocked on the door. It opened right away.

"Whoa Dad that was fast." Seth commented.

"We heard you guys a few minutes ago, and were waiting to see how long it would take for you to come in." Sandy said.

"Hahaha," Seth commented dryly. "Now where's my mother and beautiful sister?" He looked inside and saw them on the bed. "Hey Mom. Ryan and I have a surprise for you." With that he grabbed the tree, motioned for Ryan to get the parcels, and walked inside.

"Merry Chrismukkah to you." sang Seth. "Merry Chrismukkah to you. Merry Chrismukkah dear Mom aaand WHOA."

They all looked at him startled.

"Mom the baby doesn't have a name yet." Seth said, shocked.

"We were waiting for you two to come so we could all name her." Kirsten informed him. "But first, come here."

Both boys walked over and gave her a hug.

Then everyone crowded around the bed, ready to name the baby.

"So what do you all think?" asked Kirsten, looking fondly at the baby.

"Well I was hoping to name her after one of our mothers." said Sandy.

"I don't know," said Seth. "I like the names Katina, Amber, Brooke, Emma."

"I was thinking Raelle or Lindsay, but I also like the idea of naming her after one of our mothers." Kirsten said thoughtfully. "What about you Ryan – what do you think?"

"Uhh I don't know." Ryan stammered.

"No ideas?" Sandy asked.

"Not really. I thought you guys would want to name her – as a family." Ryan said.

"Ryan you are family!" Kirsten said emphatically.

"Yeah man – you know that." Seth was surprised that after all this time Ryan still saw himself as a bit of an outsider.

"Ryan I've told you before – you're part of this family. Whether you want to be or not." Sandy put his arm around Ryan. "Now what are your name ideas? Come up with something fast before Seth has a crazy idea."

Ryan smiled. It was nice to be a part of the family. "Well maybe –"

"OH MY GOD I HAVE THE BEST NAME!" yelled Seth suddenly.

Kirsten turned to the baby to see if she'd been frightened, but she looked a little entertained. Maybe that was Kirsten's imagination.

"We can name her Chrismukkah!" exclaimed Seth.

They all stared at him.

"Seriously it's such an appropriate name. Like I said yesterday, she obviously appreciates the holidays, since she made sure to be born for them. It's like a sign – we have to name her Chrismukkah."

"Seth you are not naming you baby sister Chrismukkah." said Kirsten sternly. "Now Ryan, what was your idea?"

"Seriously though," continued Seth, who had ignored the fact no one liked his idea. "Think of how original it is. I mean there's so many names we can't use – Kirsten, Hailey, Summer, Marissa, Theresa, Julie, Kaitlin, Rachel, Anna, Oliver or anything that reminds us of Oliver, there's probably a bunch more that has some unhappy memories attached. So why not pick something that makes everyone happy – Chrismukkah."

"I don't know." said Ryan, continuing the conversation as if Seth had never spoken.

"Ok well keep thinking. Now how do we pick between all the names?" wondered Kirsten.

"We could each pick a name." Sandy offered.

"And give her four names? That's a bit much." said Kirsten. She paused and thought about it. "Well let's see – what would everyone pick?"

"Ok well I pick Sophie – for my mother." decided Sandy. "No actually Sophia – it sounds nicer. And I don't want my kid being too much like my mother."

"Well I'll pick my mother's name too." added Kirsten. "No actually Nicole – like Nichol. My mother always said she wanted to name me or Hailey Nicole, but it would have sounded strange – Nicole Nichol. So yeah, Nicole. So now we have Sophia and Nicole. What's your choice Seth?" asked Kirsten.

"You now what it is. Chrismukkah." Seth replied.

"Seth be serious." Kirsten admonished him.

"I am. I want her to be named Chrismukkah."

"Ryan what's your name?" asked Sandy.

"I can't think of one. Plus I don't think the kid should have too many names." replied Ryan.

"Well then you can pick the order the names go in." said Kirsten. "Do you want Nicole Sophia or Sophia Nicole?"

"I think Sophia Nicole." decided Ryan.

"Yeah that does sound better." agreed Kirsten.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Seth coughed loudly. "What happened to Chrismukkah? Don't I get any input?"

"Seth." Kirsten scolded.

"Wait." said Ryan thoughtfully. "What if you name her Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah?"

"Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen. It does have a certain ring to it." said Sandy.

"Yes! Exactly!" cheered Seth.

Kirsten's eyes widened in shock. Were they serious?

"C'mon Mom, three against one." Seth whined.

"Honey it sounds interesting and original. And if you say no Seth will never shut up." Sandy advised.

"Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen. Fine, maybe it does sound nice." Kirsten finally gave in. "But she better not get teased about it."

"Mom she's a Cohen. She'll get teased anyway." Seth said. He picked up the baby from his mother's arms. "Hello Miss Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen."

The baby wriggled her arms and made a cooing sound.

"She likes it. It's final." Seth announced. "And now, if you'll hold her Dad, Ryan and I have to get the rest of the packages out."

Seth had brought every present under the tree that was for one of the four of them. They were about to open their gifts, when Seth pulled out the biggest box.

"First I think Miss Chrismukkah should get her presents." he said.

"Seth don't call her that." said Ryan.

"Just for today. Now since she's a baby, I'll help her out. First of all we have a beautiful little Christmas pyjama thing. I think she should wear it now." he tossed it to Kirsten, who gently put it onto the baby. "Next we have some lovely Christmas toys, blankets, and finally a baby Santa hat!" Seth put the tiny hat onto her head. "Beautiful. Now Ryan has something for her."

Ryan pulled the last item out of the box – he had also bought a gift in case the baby came early. It was a beautiful, intricately carved tree ornament that had been engraved to say "Baby's First Chrismukkah". He had figured if the baby was born on time, he'd save it until next year.

"Aww it's beautiful. Everything is beautiful. Thanks boys!" Kirsten had tears in her eyes.

Sandy smiled at them. "Now on to the other presents."

They all opened their gifts, and for a while the room was filled with gasps, excited yells, and thank yous. Every one got a bunch of things, including a gift certificate to a spa for Kirsten, a surfboard for Sandy (they just brought a picture of it, since it would be a lot to carry to the hospital), wife-beaters for Ryan (from Seth) and video games for Seth. Of course there was also many more things for each of them.

A hour or so later Kirsten was exhausted, so she fell asleep. Ryan and Seth dragged Sandy into the hall to talk to him. They explained the plan to decorate the nursery, and Sandy promised to talk the nurses into forcing Kirsten to stay a few extra days. The three guys then went and got some food, which they brought back to have as a Christmas brunch. When they returned the found Kirsten awake, and with company. In the room was Caleb, Hailey, and Jimmy. Julie, obviously, didn't come, not that anyone missed her.

Everyone had fun talking, laughing, and admiring the baby. They were a bit shocked at her name (specifically her third name), but decided it was cute. As Hailey said, strange names are all the rage with celebs. They all ate a little bit, and then Sandy made them leave so Kirsten could rest.

As they were leaving, Seth and Ryan informed Hailey and Jimmy of their plan, and asked for their help.

"For sure!" said Hailey. We'll go buy the stuff tomorrow early in the morning, and then work in the afternoon.

"Tomorrow's Boxing Day." noted Ryan. "That malls will be crazy."

"Well luckily I'm an experienced shopper." said Hailey.

"That is true." Caleb said, adding himself into the conversation. "I'll tell you what – I'll give you some extra money to get some nice things for the room. I can't come help (at that line the others had visions of Caleb painting a wall and tried not to laugh) but I want to pitch in somehow."

"Sure, thanks Grandpa." said Seth, taking the cash happily.

They all went home, and Seth and Ryan returned later to visit. They left early though, wanting to get some sleep for the next day.

Sure enough Hailey called them at 7:00 the next morning. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." she informed Seth over the phone.

Seth wanted to argue, but was too tired. So he just told Ryan what was happening, and the two of them got ready. Hailey picked them up exactly on time, but without Jimmy, who would meet them later to paint and set up furniture.

They went around shopping all morning, and picked out a beautiful crib, cabinet, rocking chair, bassinet, changing table, mobile, and a bunch of other little things. Sure it was a little overboard, but they figured it was worth it. Seth also got a silver plated picture frame engraved with "Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen" and her birth date, time and weight. He was going to put in her first baby picture. He also got a frame engraved with "Chrismukkah 2005" to put in a picture the nurse had taken of his parents, Ryan, himself, and "his little Chrismukkah miracle".

Finally the headed back to the house. Jimmy was waiting there. They unloaded all the furniture, and took it up to the nursery. Then Ryan and Jimmy got to work putting it together, while Seth and Hailey painted the walls. Seth had the idea that instead of painting it a single colour, they'd do three walls pink, and make the fourth a mural. They decided the mural would be of a castle with fairies, animals, flowers, clouds, and much more. And Seth insisted on a few Chrismukkah symbols scattered around. They were busy working all afternoon into the evening (Ryan and Jimmy helped paint once they finished with the furniture). At last they were finished, and they stood back admiring their work.

"Whoa Ryan it's late and we didn't visit Mom and Miss Chrismukkah. We should go NOW." Seth was panicked. He didn't want his sister thinking he'd abandoned her.

"We should go anyways – talk to you later." Hailey and Jimmy left.

Ryan and Seth were about to get into the car when they realized they were covered in paint. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan said into the phone.

"Hey Ryan it's Kirsten."

"Hey Kirsten. We were just coming to visit you. Sorry we umm lost track of time." Ryan quickly made up an excuse.

Seth made a face at the lame excuse.

"Well sweetie don't bother today. I'm falling asleep, and I told Sandy to go home. He needs to sleep in a real bed. He should be there shortly."

"Ok then … we'll see you tomorrow?" Ryan said.

"Night sweetie." said Kirsten.

"Night." replied Ryan.

Seth grabbed the phone "Mom?"

"Hey honey."

"What's with the cutesie names? Anyways whatever. Sorry we didn't come, but we'll come tomorrow."

"That's fine," Kirsten murmered sleepily.

"Can you put Miss Chrismukkah on the phone?" Seth requested urgently.

"Seth she's a baby. She can't talk."

"I want to talk to her."

Kirsten sighed and held the phone to the baby's ear.

"Hello my favourite and only little sister. This is your big brother Seth. Just wanted to let you know that even though me and your other brother Ryan didn't stop by today, we're thinking of you. See you tomorrow."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but also found it cute that Seth was so attached.

"Night Seth," Kirsten said coming onto the phone again.

"Night Mom." Seth hung up the phone. "Ok Ryan I say we shower and then sleep."

"I vote we just sleep." Sandy interrupted as he entered the room.

"Hey Pops. Why don't you check out the nursery?" Seth suggested. "Night."

"Night." Ryan echoed as he headed for the pool house.

"Night boys." Sandy replied, heading for the nursery. He walked in and was amazed – it was beautiful. He knew Kirsten would love it. But he was too tired to think about it more, so he went to bed.

Two days later Kirsten returned home with the baby. In the car the four of them argued over which name the baby would go by – Sophia, Nicole, or Chrismukkah. Obviously Seth voted for Chrismukkah, but the others decided to use Sophia.

She walked inside holding Sophia, and Seth quickly steered her towards the nursery. Ryan opened the door for her, and Kirsten stepped inside.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" she said softly. She handed Sophia to Sandy and looked around, tears in her eyes. Then she gave Ryan and Seth a big hug each. "Thank you!"

Sophia was put down for a nap, and then the others went to the kitchen. Ryan and Seth were leaving the next day, as they'd planned to visit New York for New Year's, where they would meet up with some friends from university. They all just talked and joked around.

Early the next morning Sandy was ready to drive the boys to the airport. Kirsten was crying as she hugged them goodbye, but they promised to visit again soon. Seth informed Kirsten that she had to follow the rules he'd given her when he found out she was pregnant. Ryan and Seth said goodbye to Sophia (or as Seth still insisting on calling her, Chrismukkah).

"Oh wait!" cried Kirsten just before they left. "We have a small present for each of you!"

She handed Ryan and Seth each a package that obviously contained clothing. They tore them open.

"AWESOME!" yelled Seth, holding up the shirt that was within the wrapping paper. It was a white t-shirt and had a picture of Sophia and the words "Chrismukkah's Big Brother" on it.

Ryan held up his own, which was a white wife-beater that said "Sophia's Big Brother". Neither was the type of shirt you would wear out, but more just something to have as a keepsake.

"Thanks," Ryan said as he refolded it and stuck it into his bag.

"Sophia wanted to make sure you two remember her." Kirsten said, holding up Sophia and making a baby voice "Visit me soon!"

"Of course we will." Ryan replied.

Seth nodded, and then gasped. "OH! I have something for her too!" He opened his bag and pulled out a package.

Sandy opened it, as Kirsten's hands were full with Sophia. He unwrapped it and held up a stuffed pink pony with a Christmas hat.

"I figured that being my sister she needed a toy horse. And the hat is to remind her of her name, since I'm sure you won't use it often." Seth explained.

"Thanks Seth!" Kirsten said in her baby voice.

"Mom really. Just don't try with the baby voice. Ryan could do it better than you." Seth said. He bent down to look Sophia eye to eye. "Just ignore her when she's like that. You'll get used to it."

"Seth." Kirsten scolded laughingly.

"Sorry to break this up, but we should go so you two make your plane." Sandy interrupted.

Ryan and Seth hugged Kirsten and Sophia, and then set out with Sandy. Sandy drove them to the airport, and said bye to them, urging them to visit again soon.

And they were off.

As the plane was taking off, Seth noticed Ryan didn't look to happy. In fact he looked a combination of terrified and sick to his stomach.

"Hey man are you ok?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah just fine." Ryan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"No you're not. You look like death." Seth helpfully informed him.

"It's nothing. I just don't like heights." Ryan looked down so he wouldn't see out the windows.

"Wow I forgot all about that. Well the only time I remember you being ok is on the ferries wheel with Marissa. But I'm not gonna help you out the way she did."

Ryan glared at Seth for bringing up Marissa, and for his lame joke. As he did that he caught a glimpse out the window. Ryan gulped and closed his eyes again.

"Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Seth if you make me talk, I promise I will vomit on you." Ryan said through his gritted teeth.

"Ok man, we'll just sit quietly. In the plane. Miles above the ground."

Ryan hit Seth's arm.

"Sitting quietly now."

A few hours later they arrived in New York. Ryan had slept most of the flight, which left Seth very bored.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Seth shook Ryan awake after the plane landed.

"What?" Ryan asked groggily.

"We're here! New York City! The Big Apple! The city that never sleeps! The –"

"Seth. I get it." Ryan said, standing up and stretching.

They got off the plane and into the airport. After collecting their bags, they got a taxi which took them to the hotel they were staying at. It was late by then, so they called for room service, and then watched TV before going to sleep.

Early the next morning Seth woke Ryan up.

"Ryan! Wake up! We have to go!"

"Go where?" Ryan asked turning over to face away from Seth.

"EVERYWHERE! Have you seen our itinerary?" Seth asked, bouncing on the bed.

"Seth that thing is ten pages. We don't have time for all that." Ryan put the pillow over his head.

"Well we won't if you insist on sleeping in like this. Come on Ryan, we have to GO!"

Ryan realized it was useless trying to argue with Seth. He grunted and got up, grabbing his bag and heading to the shower.

"Atta boy Ryan." Seth called after him.

A little while later Ryan was showered and dressed. He had some coffee, and then Seth dragged him out of the room.

They spent the day sightseeing. In the late afternoon they returned to the hotel to change for their evening plans with friends from school. Seth called home, and talked to his parents, and Sophia. Ryan had a quick nap while Seth did this, and then woke up and got ready. Around six the two set out to a restaurant where they were going to meet up with their friends. After that everyone went out to a club. Nothing eventful happened – they just had fun hanging out with everyone. Ryan and Seth got back to the hotel very late, and fell asleep right away.

The next morning Seth tried to wake Ryan up, but Ryan smacked him, so Seth decided to get some extra sleep. They both got up around noon, and called room service for brunch. They decided – well Ryan suggested and Seth decided not to argue for once – to stay in the rest of the day, as they were going to a big party that night. Apparently people from a bunch of different universities would be there – it was like the big event this year.

In the evening they got ready which took a while, since Seth insisted on taming his hair. Ryan waited impatiently for him to finish, remembering his last new year's eve with Seth. He hoped this year would be much less eventful. Finally Seth was ready, and the two set out.

They arrived at the party, and were shocked at how huge it was – they'd known it would be big, but this was beyond their expectations. They wandered around, looking for familiar faces. Just then Seth bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going a$$- Cohen?"

"Summer?" Seth looked at her in shock. What was Summer doing here? And why did she look so dmn good?

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked. Why did she always run into Seth? Well granted the last time had been at his house, but still.

"Wow Summer, that seem to be how all our conversations start." Seth commented sarcastically.

Summer glared at him.

"Ok. So … how are you?" Seth tried to be nicer.

"I'm good. Great. Fantastic. University's great, and I've had a few boyfriends. Who don't sail away whenever something bad happens."

"Ouch." Seth said. "You know Summer, I really am sorry about that."

Summer stared at him for a moment. "Whatever." she said snobbishly.

Ryan had watched Seth and Summer run into each other, and now stood by the side, listening but pretending not to. He looked around, and suddenly realized who was standing beside Summer.

"Hey Marissa." Ryan said, feeling he had to say something since they were standing right near each other waiting for Seth and Summer.

"Hey," Marissa said quietly.

"How are you?" Ryan asked.

"Good. How about you?" Marissa replied awkwardly.

"Good."

Just then someone bumped into Marissa, pushing her forward a bit, towards Ryan. She fell towards him. Instinctively he caught her and held her up. They both stood like that for a moment – his hands on her waist, her hand on his shoulder. They were standing close together – so close that Ryan could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo. But as quickly as it happened, it was over. Marissa pulled away, standing on her own now.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"No problem." Ryan replied.

Summer grabbed Marissa's arm. "Coop let's go – I can see some people from school over there!"

Marissa gave Ryan a little smile and then followed Summer away.

Ryan and Seth stood watching the two disappear into the crowd.

"Wow." Seth commented.

"I know what you mean." Ryan replied.

The two of them walked around some more, getting drinks. They found some of Ryan's friends from school, and then Seth saw some of his. Soon a big group of people were standing together, just talking and joking and drinking.

"Hey," a girl who was obviously drunk, and wearing very little, whispered in Ryan's ear. "Come dance with me."

Ryan looked at her and shook his head. "I don't dance." he replied.

Seth watched the girl walk away and turned to Ryan. "Why did you turn her down?" he asked.

"I don't feel like dancing." Ryan said stubbornly.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain tall, beautiful brunette you ran into earlier?" Seth asked.

"No." Ryan replied.

"Ok sure man. But don't give up your evening because of that. Have fun."

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Seth from behind him, covering his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who!" a voice purred in his ear.

Seth spun around to see who it was.

"Anna!" he exclaimed in surprise. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Going to university in Canada actually. It's great there. How about you?"

"I'm good, I'm at Harvard, which is crazy hard. But whatever. Oh and my parents had a baby!" Seth added the last part in excitement.

"A baby? When? What's his or her name?" Anna asked curiously.

"She was born on Christmas Eve. Her name is Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen." Seth informed her proudly.

"Chrismukkah? Let me guess – that was your idea." Anna laughed.

"As a matter of fact it was. And I think it's brilliant." Seth defended the name.

"It's cute." Anna giggled.

The two started talking, just catching up and stuff like that.

Ryan had been talking with a cute girl who came up to him and asked him to dance. He said no, but asked if she wanted a drink instead.

Suddenly a booming voice sounded behind them.

"CHINO! COHEN!"

Ryan and Seth turned to see who it was. Coming towards them was … Luke.

"Oh my god this night cannot get any stranger." Seth whispered to Ryan. "Hey Luke!" he called loudly.

"What's up?" Luke said. He was definitely drunk, but then Luke spent about 90 of his time drunk, so no one really noticed.

"Hey Luke." Ryan and Luke shook hands/thumped each other on the back.

"This party ROCKS!" Luke exclaimed. "Hey guys, meet my girlfriend Lauren."

A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up. She looked like a typical California girl – totally Luke's type.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said politely.

Ryan, Seth and Luke talked for a little while, but Luke got boring kind of fast. He hadn't changed at all.

"Sorry man, we have to go meet up with some friends." Seth made up an excuse for them that was partially true – their friends had slowly migrated over a bit, so they had to go find them again.

"No worries. Catch you later." Luke put his arm around Lauren and they walked off.

"That was strange. This whole night is strange. We've met like everyone from Newport. In New York. Crazy." Seth commented as he and Ryan walked towards their friends.

"Crazier things have happened on New Year's Eve." Ryan replied.

"That was weird. Us running into Cohen and Chino. Not that I like care or anything. But still. Weird." Summer commented to Marissa a little while later.

"Yeah." Marissa was still thinking about Ryan. Even after spending all this time away from him, and thinking she was totally over him, there was still some feelings there. But they weren't like they used to be – he seemed like more of an old friend now.

Summer didn't seem to be thinking the same way. "I mean I'm totally over Cohen and everything, but why is he here? Why does God get some sick pleasure out of putting us in the same room over and over?"

"Sum." Marissa interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Oh my god." Summer's eyes widened at the thought of rambling like Seth. She quickly grabbed another drink and gulped it down.

The night continued, as everyone got progressively more drunk as it did. Seth and Ryan had decided that Seth would stay at least partially sober so that one of them would be able to think clearly – they picked Seth because Ryan was normally the one in charge of being reasonable. Marissa and Summer had a similar agreement, with Marissa being the slightly sober (or at least not totally drunk) one.

It was almost midnight, and everyone was looking for someone to kiss. Marissa's boyfriend Rick had showed up, Summer had found some random guy, Ryan had the girl he'd been talking to earlier, and Seth was still hanging out with Anna and had lost track of time.

Suddenly someone yelled "FIVE MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT – GET YOUR DRINK!"

There was a mad rush to get champagne or other drinks to toast with at the stroke of midnight. Then everyone stood waiting expectantly as someone turned up a radio loudly so the countdown could be heard.

"10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone toasted and kissed someone. Marissa kissed Rick, Summer kissed the random guy, Ryan kissed the girl, and Anna surprised Seth by kissing him.

Summer and Marissa (and their respective guys) were on the upper level of the club. Just after the countdown ended Summer noticed Anna and Seth kissing.

"Eww!" she exclaimed.

The guy she had kissed looked at her in surprise.

"No not you. You're def not eww. It's just … never mind."

"What's wrong Sum?" Marissa asked.

"Look!" Summer pointed to Seth and Anna.

"Oh my gosh is that Anna?" Marissa exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. With Cohen. God that slut is all over him. I mean eww!" Summer looked very upset at this.

"You know Sum, I think you liiiiike him." Marissa teased.

"I do not. I just don't want to see him with that skank Anna." Summer retorted.

Marissa knew that Summer was feeling something for Seth, but didn't push it.

"Hey babe some of us are gonna head out to a different party – wanna come?" Rick asked, wrapping his arms around Marissa.

"No it's ok, we'll stay here. I'll see you tomorrow or something." Marissa gave Rick a kiss, and turned back to Summer.

"Don't say it Coop – I do not like him." With that Summer dragged Marissa over to the bar to get another drink.

Down on the floor Seth and Anna were still kissing.

"Wow that was … awesome." Seth said as they finally broke apart.

"You know Seth, it's like fate. We got together on New Year's last year, and now we're here on New Year's again." Anna said smiling at him.

Seth didn't know what to say – he wasn't sure if he wanted to be "with" Anna again. Luckily Ryan interrupted them just then.

"Seth do you mind if we stay longer?" Ryan asked. He was having fun – talking with people, drinking, not worrying about anything.

Maybe Ryan's interruption wasn't so lucky for Seth after all.

"Good, now we can spend more time together." Anna purred in Seth's ear. 

Seth smiled weakly at her.

About an hour and a half later the party had cleared out a lot. There were only a few people left, including Ryan, Seth, Anna, Summer, and Marissa. What a strange coincidence.

Ryan was watching Seth and Anna while having a drink, trying his hardest not to laugh. Anna was all over Seth, making it very clear that she was interested in more than just a New Year's kiss. Seth on the other hand was looking terrified. He kept looking around the room, searching for an escape from Anna. He locked eyes with Ryan, and gave him a "save me" look. Ryan put his hands up like "don't get me involved" and then went to get another drink.

Summer and Marissa were dancing to the music, but both were thinking about other things. Marissa was thinking about Ryan, and then realizing that she should be thinking about her boyfriend Rick, and feeling guilty. Summer was thinking about Anna, and how stupid and gross she was.

"Coop this music is getting lame. Let's take a break." Summer suggested.

"Good idea. Why don't I go get us some more drinks?" Marissa suggested, as their glasses from earlier had disappeared.

"You can get me another drink, but you should probably go for something without alcohol in it." Summer advised.

"Sum!" Marissa protested. "You can't tell me that I'm not allowed to drink anymore. And for the record I think you've had more than enough to drink."

"First of all, we totally like had a deal," Summer began. "And according to that deal, you stay sober while I get totally drunk." Summer said the words lightly, in a way that made Marissa know that she wasn't trying to sound mean or anything.

"Fine." Marissa sighed, pretending to give in. "I'll be back in a minute with your drink, and my Coke." Marissa went off towards the bar.

"I'll wait over there." Summer pointed at an area just off the dance floor where some tables and chairs were set up.

Summer walked towards the table drunkenly. She was looking at the garbage strewn floor, trying not to step on anything, when she bumped into someone. Summer looked up, about to apologize, when she realized who it was and her mouth dropped open.

"Summer! Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" Anna said, acting as if she and Summer were best friends.

Seth came up behind Anna, worried about how she and Summer would act towards each other. Especially how Summer would act towards Anna, since Seth had a feeling that Summer had never really liked Anna, and had only put up with her to make him happy.

Summer glared at Anna. "Well it seems that the past few years have done nothing to help your coordination. You're still as gangly as ever. You need to learn to watch where you're going skank."

Anna looked shocked at Summer's outburst. She opened her mouth to retaliate, and then seemed to change her mind. "Summer I don't know why you're so hostile towards me. I thought we were friends." she said in a sweet voice.

Summer immediately knew Anna was putting on an act for Seth. Somewhere in her mind she knew she should do something similar and pretend everything was fine between them, but the alcohol in her system seemed to block out that part of her brain, and forced her to keep going.

"Don't pretend to be all nice to me," Summer ranted at Anna. "I know you never liked me. And you never got over the fact that Cohen picked me over you, so now you're resorting to your skankish ways to get him back."

Seth's eyes widened. He knew he should break this up, but couldn't seem to make himself say or do anything.

"Actually Summer, Seth picked me over you. It was on New Year's Eve. Don't you remember?" Anna said, moving her head side to side in the way she always did.

"That's only because you cheated. And anyways, you guys broke up because he realized he had always wanted me. He told me so. And when we were dating, he told me that he loved me more than he had loved you." Summer said smugly.

"What!" Anna had always known that Seth wanted Summer more than her, but the fact that he told Summer that bothered her.

"It's true. He's not refuting it. So why don't you stop chasing after someone who obviously doesn't want you, and go play your whoreish games with someone else?"

Anna gasped in outrage. She looked at Seth, but he seemed to be in shock from Summer's outburst.

"Fine then." Anna stamped off angrily.

"See you hoe. So long skank." Summer called after her.

"What the hell was that for?" Seth finally asked in disbelief.

"I was disgusted by her sluttiness." Summer replied.

"Were you watching us?" Seth questioned.

Summer was quiet.

"Summer, you realize that me hanging out with Anna has no effect on you, since we're not a couple, and we haven't been one in ages."

"God Cohen, everything isn't about you."

Seth was confused by her response, and knew that something was obviously going on with Summer to cause her irrational behaviour, but he didn't think this was the best place to get into that.

"Now I'm just going to sit down here, and you can run along and play Ninjas or something." Summer moved towards a chair, but stumbled. She reached out for the table to stop herself from falling, but her hands slipped by it. She was about to hit the ground when Seth caught her.

Seth say Summer falling, and instinctively reached out to save her. He helped her to the chair, and then sat down beside her.

"Summer how drunk are you?" Seth asked.

"Prrretty drunk." Summer giggled. "Thanks for saving me Cohen." she ran her finger down his chin towards his shirt buttons seductively.

"Ok Summer that's enough." Seth backed away a bit, remembering her mood swings when she was drunk. Well actually Summer always had mood swings, but they were worse when she was drunk.

"I'm gonna go find Coop." Summer stood up abruptly, and then stopped and swayed on her high heels.

"No I don't think you should go anywhere right now." Seth sat her back down, and decided to wait with her a few minutes until Marissa got back.

Over at the bar, Ryan was waiting for his drink when he saw someone familiar approaching the bar.

"Marissa?" he said, surprised she was still there.

Marissa turned to see who was talking to her. "Oh hey Ryan." she said almost shyly. She turned to the bartender. "I'll have a diet Coke and a cranberry juice with vodka."

"So are you going to avoid talking to me all night?" Ryan asked, the many drinks he'd had making him more outgoing than usual.

Marissa looked surprised at the fact he acting so social. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"So what's going on with you?" Ryan asked. "How's life?"

"Oh it's good. I'm at NYU. What about you?" Marissa didn't want to go into too many details about her life, because for some reason she didn't want to mention Rick, or even think about him.

"Well I'm in Boston studying architecture." Ryan informed her.

"Oh you did go to university! That's awesome." Marissa smiled, because she'd always known Ryan was capable of it.

"Yeah. So umm did you hear that Kirsten had a baby?" Ryan was running out of things to talk about.

"My mom mentioned she was pregnant – or as she said, 'making a huge mistake and running her social reputation'. But I think it's cool. So when did she have the baby? Is it a girl or boy? What's it's name?"

"She was born on Christmas Eve, and her name is Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen."

Marissa laughed a little hearing the name. "I'm guessing that Seth had a part in that." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan nodded, grinning. "He basically forced it upon us."

The bartender handed Ryan his drink, which Ryan promptly drank. He also gave Marissa her drinks.

"I should go back to Summer." Marissa said, gesturing towards the drinks.

"Stay and talk for a while – we haven't talked in a long time. I kind of miss this." Ryan said.

Marissa was shocked at how open he seemed, even though she suspected it was the alcohol talking. She looked over and saw Summer and Seth sitting together, and figured Summer would be ok for a few minutes.

Summer was laughing as Seth told her about his sister. After sitting silently for a few minutes, they'd started talking. Surprisingly it felt nice to talk to him now that the anger she had felt during high school had evapourated. They continued talking about various things, and reliving their junior year. The one topic they carefully avoided was their love lives.

"So have you been on any ferris wheels lately?" Marissa jokingly asked Ryan.

The two of them, like Seth and Summer, were just sitting and reliving memories. After the first few awkward minutes, they had opened up and just started talking.

Throughout the conversations, all four continued drinking. Especially Ryan and Summer, as Seth and Marissa were trying to keep their individuals deals.

A while later.

Summer and Seth were still sitting and talking, and Summer was getting progressively more drunk as the time went by. As she became more drunk, she also got a little bit flirty with Seth.

"And then do you remember how I stood on that coffee cart declaring my love for you?" Seth continued his story in his usual chatty way.

"Yeah. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Summer said, running her finger along Seth's arm.

Seth looked at her finger and his eyes widened. If he didn't know any better, he would swear Summer was flirting with him. But that was impossible – she'd made it clear on multiple occasions that she was over him.

"So umm … do you remember that time we went to LA with Ryan and Marissa?" Seth said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Of course I remember." Summer replied. "Now Cohen, why don't we stop reliving the past, and concentrate on the present."

"Umm ok." Seth said. "Well have you been around New York yet? Because it's really nice. If you haven't you definitely should. I'm sure Marissa would enjoy it too. But maybe you've both been here before, since she goes to school here. Still, you should go sightseeing. Or maybe –"

"Cohen. That's not what I'm talking about. I'm thinking a little more about right now." Summer interrupted him in a seductive voice.

"What about right now?" Seth asked in confusion.

"You and me here now." Summer said, moving closer to him.

"What about us?" Seth's voice was rising and getting a little high pitched.

Summer leaned over and kissed him. She then pulled back a little and looked into his eyes to see his reaction.

"Whoa Summer what are you doing?" Seth asked in a panic.

"Just kissing you." she answered.

"Why? I mean not why, but … actually yeah, why?" Seth was flustered.

"Cohen, why are you objecting? It's just kissing."

Seth thought about it for a second. "You're right. Why am I such a wuss?" he grabbed Summer's half finished vodka off the table and downed the rest. Then he pulled Summer towards him and started kissing her again.

They were kissing passionately for a while, when Summer pulled back. Seth looked at her in confusion.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private." she suggested, grabbing her purse.

The two of them went upstairs to the room Summer had booked.

"Be right back." Summer said, closing the hotel room door and heading for the washroom.

While she was gone, Seth sat on the bed thinking. What was he doing? He was about to sleep with Summer. But then it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. But still, them getting back together should be a special event, not a drunken fling. But were they getting back together? Seth's head was starting to hurt, but he didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the situation.

"I'm baaaaack." Summer said in a singsong voice, coming out of the bathroom wearing a silk slip.

Seth's mouth dropped open at how beautiful she looked.

Summer strolled over to the bed and pushed Seth backwards so he was lying down. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him. He returned the kisses at first, and then remembered what he'd been thinking before she came in.

"Whoa whoa Summer wait a second." Seth gently moved her so she was beside him and sat up.

"What's wrong Cohen?" she asked in confusion.

"Summer I don't think we should do this." Seth said. Inside he was wishing he could just let it happen, but somewhere in his mind he knew it was wrong.

"Why? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Summer it's just that you're really drunk. And I think I'm kind of drunk too. And we just met after ages. And we broke up."

"Cohen we broke up ages ago. Things have changed since then." Summer said, sitting up on her knees.

"So you're saying you've forgiven me? And you're ready to get back together?" Seth questioned.

Summer was silent for a minute.

"We can't do this Summer." Seth moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Wait! We wouldn't have to get back together – we could just enjoy the night." Even as she said it, Summer knew that it wouldn't work.

Seth seemed to know what Summer was thinking, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I should go." Seth said, finally breaking the silence.

Summer nodded.

They both stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well I'll see you around. Or something." Seth said awkwardly.

"Bye Cohen."

The two of them hugged, wishing they could stay together for the night, yet knowing that it wouldn't work out. They had grown too much apart in the past few years, and still had so much more of their lives to live.

Seth turned and walked out, leaving Summer watching sadly. As she watched she realized something that gave her a sense of inner peace she hadn't had in a while.

"Cohen!" she called after him.

Seth turned and looked at her.

"For the record, I have forgiven you. And I'm sorry I was such a brat about it."

Seth smiled. "So we're good?" he asked.

"We're good." Summer replied.

Then Seth turned the corner in the hallway, and Summer went back into her room with tears in her eyes, yet feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Ryan and Marissa also started off just talking. As the night progressed, they were slowly moving closer and closer together. The sparks between them were still there, and their connection as strong as it had ever been.

Somewhere in the back of Ryan's mind he remembered their fight after graduating. The huge argument they'd had in the pool house. She'd been upset about how he left her, he'd been upset about how easily she had moved on. It had ended with him basically walking out of her life.

Marissa knew she shouldn't be sitting so close to Ryan. They had never resolved their fight. And she had a boyfriend. But things with Rick were nothing like how they'd been with Ryan. Until he left her. Yeah she definitely had unresolved issues with Ryan.

Ryan picked up his drink and drank it down. He knew he should stop drinking, but it was nice not trying to stay sober for once. He was always the responsible one – always the one in charge. It was his turn to let loose.

As they were talking they noticed Seth and Summer getting up and leaving the room.

"Well let's guess where those two are going." Marissa said with a giggle.

Ryan smiled too.

"You know I don't think she's ever gotten over him." Marissa said, gesturing towards Summer.

"Well from what I've heard she acted like she had." Ryan replied.

"That's just how she is – she put up this strong front to hide her feelings."

"It sure fooled him. He was shocked at how angry and unforgiving she was."

"Ryan, I don't think we're talking about Seth and Summer anymore." Marissa said, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe we're not." Ryan said casually. "Maybe we should just come out and talk about what's really on our minds."

Marissa was surprised at how truthful Ryan seemed when he was drunk. Not that he was untruthful normally, but he just seemed so frank and honest and open.

"Ok people, time to leave. We're closing now." announced the owner of the club. He began shooing people out of the club. "Come on, time to go."

Marissa looked at Ryan. "Do you want to go somewhere and finish talking?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered.

"We can head to my apartment." Marissa suggested.

Ryan thought about it for a second, and then agreed. It wasn't like anything would happen, they were just going to talk.

Marissa's apartment was walking distance, so the two of them got their jackets and set out. They were walking through a little park, making small talk, as they didn't want to get into the big discussion until they were inside, as they knew it would probably get ugly at some point.

"You know this is one of the things I love here in New York." Marissa said, pointing to the snow. "Newport always has the same weather. Not that I mind, but still it's nice to have a change."

"I've always loved snow." Ryan said quietly. "When I was little, we used to drive up to the Rockies every year to spend some time 'as a family'. Trey and I would have snowball fights and everything, and my dad would join in, and then we'd team up against my mom. She would pretend to hate it, but we knew she didn't. That was before everything went bad."

Marissa looked at him in silence. That was the most she'd ever heard him say about his childhood.

Ryan was walking along look at the ground. He didn't notice when Marissa stopped for a second and bent down to grab something off the ground. Suddenly –

splat

Marissa hit Ryan with a snowball right in the middle of his back. He turned around and looked at her in surprise. Quickly she hit him with another one, right on his face. Ryan's mouth dropped open in shock. Marissa giggled at him, but was silenced when he retaliated by hitting her with a snowball on her chest. Ryan laughed at her expression.

"Oh you think that's funny?" she jokingly said.

"Yeah. But this is even funnier." Ryan hit her with another snowball, which landed on top of her head and splattered all over her face.

"Oh! I'll get you for that!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Ryan taunted.

The two started running through the park, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Suddenly Ryan realized he couldn't see Marissa anymore.

"Marissa?" he called. "Marissa!"

"BOO!" she jumped out from behind a tree, grabbing his jacket and pouring snow down the back.

"Ok that's it!"

Ryan grabbed Marissa around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, with her laughing the whole time. Then he walked over to a snow bank and dropped her into it.

"Ahh!" Marissa yelled in shock at the cold.

Ryan watched her, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Suddenly he felt Marissa's arm grab his jacket front, and pull him into the snow bank with her. The two of them lay in the snow laughing for a while. Then they both became quiet, suddenly aware that they were tangled together in the snow. Ryan lifted his head up, and looked down into Marissa's eyes. She gazed back up at him. All of their old feelings came rushing back, and then they were kissing.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, and then realized they were lying in the cold, wet snow. Ryan stood up, and then offered Marissa his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." she said shyly. "We should head to my place to warm up."

As they were walking along Ryan noticed Marissa shivering in her light dressy jacket. Without a word he took off his own warmer jacket and wrapper it around her. Marissa thanked him with a smile, and lifted up one side of the jacket, gesturing for him to share it with her. They both somehow fit under the jacket, which required them to be really close, with his arm around her, but they didn't mind. Finally they reached Marissa's apartment. Marissa unlocked the door and they entered.

"Nice place." Ryan commented, looking around the spacious apartment in awe.

It was a huge place, decorated in Marissa's elegant yet feminine way. Everything looked expensive; including the huge flat screen tv, high tech computer, and various other gadgets. The other rooms were also large and expensive looking.

"My mom and Caleb were so happy to get rid of me that they got me this place." Marissa said casually.

She walked into her bedroom and Ryan followed. Marissa dug through a drawer and pulled out a familiar looking article of clothing.

"Isn't that mine?" Ryan asked, looking at the wife beater she was holding.

"Yeah. I might have borrowed it from you at some point." Marissa said, looking at the ground. "You can also wear these sweats – they used to be my dad's so they should fit you."

Ryan took the clothes from her and headed to the washroom to change. Marissa also changed into her own sweats. They met up in the living room, where Marissa turned on the electric fireplace, and they sat near it to warm up while having some drinks.

"Here you go." Marissa said as she handed Ryan a bottle of beer.

"Beer?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Beer is like the anti-Newport drink, and since we're obviously not in Newport, it's only appropriate. Cheers." Marissa tilted her bottle and clicked it against Ryan's.

"Cheers." Ryan responded, and then he took a long drink of beer.

"So umm, about what we were talking about before." Marissa gingerly brought it up.

"Uhh yeah." Ryan didn't know where to start.

They both sat silently for a minute, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the exact same time.

Marissa stopped and giggled, while Ryan made an amused face. They both waited to see if the other one would talk, and then opened their mouths to speak again. Seeing the other person about to talk, they both stopped and laughed.

"Ok I'll go first." Marissa decided. "I'm sorry about what I said. That night. In the pool house. You were right – I was totally self centered. I made everything about me, and you suffered because of it."

"No Marissa I was totally out of line that night. I just had some unresolved anger and frustration that night that I needed to deal with. I shouldn't have taken it out on you – I was the one who left for Chino and didn't call you."

"Why were angry?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Because … never mind." Ryan took another long sip of beer. "The point is that I left you and didn't come back."

"Ryan, I've always wondered," Marissa was about to ask the one question that she most wanted answered. "Why didn't you come back?"

Ryan looked at Marissa, trying to decide whether to tell her the absolute truth. That he had come back, and he'd seen her with DJ. "Marissa I – never mind. It's not important anymore." He couldn't do it.

"Not important anymore?" Marissa knew she shouldn't be yelling, but the alcohol was making her brain a little fuzzy, and she wasn't thinking logically. And she had always been an angry drunk.

"Whoa calm down." Ryan said, lifting his beer to his lips and taking a long gulp.

"I will not calm down! Ryan I deserve to know why you left –" Marissa began to yell, but was interrupted by Ryan.

"I left because Theresa told me she was pregnant with what might be my baby. I left to do the right thing." Ryan shouted back.

"Ohh the right thing. Mr. I always do what's right for everyone because I'm so good." Marissa taunted.

"Well one of us had to think about other people!"

By this point both of them had no control over what they were saying. It was like the night in the pool house – things just came out of their mouths, even though they didn't want to say them. Ryan had just apologized for calling Marissa self-centred, and somehow he was doing it again.

"Well I'm glad that you took your first chance to escape me. You know for all you thinking about other people, you sure as hell didn't care about me." Marissa yelled.

"I didn't care about you!" Ryan said incredulously. "I spent almost a year taking care of you – protecting you from your mother, helping you get over all the different things that happened. I put up with your drinking, shoplifting, whining, crying, and even Oliver."

"Well I'm sorry that my life got in the way of your fun, but excuse me if I don't feel bad for you. You did leave when I needed you the most. Without even really saying goodbye."

"When you needed me the most? What about me needing your support?" Ryan shouted.

"I supported you when you decided to leave. I told you I understood why you were leaving. I told you I loved you – how much more support did you want?" Marissa was shaking with anger. "And you couldn't even give me some hint you felt the same way. You really made it seem like you didn't mind leaving me – leaving us."

"Maybe I didn't want to make things harder for you, since I didn't know if I was coming back." Ryan retorted.

Marissa paused. She had never thought of that before. But she still had more to say. "Ryan when you left me it was one of the worst points in my life – my mom had just married Caleb, and you left without even saying goodbye. I was a total wreck."

"And let me guess – you started drinking all the time to deal with it?" Ryan snidely commented.

Marissa's silence was enough of an answer for Ryan.

"Marissa that's pathetic. You know I really thought you'd learned something the year we were together, and yet you were right back where you started."

"Well I had just lost the most important person in my world. My first real love." Marissa ended sadly.

But Ryan wasn't sympathetic. "Well you didn't seem to be too upset about it while you were making out with the pool guy"

"How would you know? You weren't there. You were off playing house with Theresa!"

"So the day I saw you with the pool guy outside your house, that was you being upset about me leaving?" Ryan blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Marissa stood in shock for a moment. And then it clicked. "Oh my god you were there that day."

Ryan stared blankly at her. "What?"

"That day. I was with DJ, and I heard something fall, and I turned and thought I saw you, but when I checked you weren't there. I thought I imagined it." Marissa's voice now sounded like a combination of shock and horror.

"Yes I was there. I saw you making out with him. You certainly didn't look like you were a 'total wreck'." Ryan snapped.

"Things aren't always what they appear Ryan. After living in Newport you of all people should know that below a happy exterior there often lies a very unhappy person."

"Don't give me that bulls."

"Really Ryan I wasn't happy. You were right – alcohol was my escape. And DJ was just ... something to keep me busy. I couldn't deal with my life, so I tried to pretend it didn't exist. And it worked – to a point. But there was always something missing – happiness. And love."

Ryan didn't know what to say – he was still upset, but he was realizing that it was all a huge misunderstanding that had ruined their lives.

"But Ryan, why were you there anyway?" Marissa asked.

"I – that was the day I found out Theresa wasn't really pregnant. I grabbed my stuff and took the first bus to Newport. I decided to stop at your house on the way to the Cohen's and then –" Ryan stopped for a second. "I saw you. With DJ."

Marissa gasped quietly.

"I was so upset, and confused that I just went back to Chino. And stayed there." Ryan finished.

"Oh my god. What did I do? God it's all my fault." Marissa now had tears welling up in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry.

Ryan wanted to stay angry, but after all this time he still couldn't bear to see Marissa upset.

"Don't cry Marissa." he gently pulled her into a hug. "It was my fault too – I should have talked you. I should have called after I first went to Chino. But it's ok now - everything's ok now."

"No it's not." Marissa said, tears beginning to fall onto her cheeks. "I messed everything up. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. It was because of me you slept with Theresa. And I was too preoccupied with my life to help you enough when she said she was pregnant. And it's my fault you didn't stay in Newport after you found out she was lying. It's all my fault. God I ruined both of our lives." Marissa was now sobbing. "I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry." she buried her head into his shoulder and continued crying.

"Shhhhhh." Ryan hugged Marissa to him and gently stroked her hair.

They stood like that for a long time – her head of his shoulder, his head resting gently on hers. Both were thinking about what had happened, and the stupid misunderstanding that had ended their relationship.

"Ryan I'm really sorry." Marissa finally whispered, pulling her head back to look at Ryan eye to eye.

"Marissa let's just … let it go. We both made dumb mistakes, but we can't linger on them. A lot of time has passed. We've moved on with our lives. We can't get hung up on something that happened over a year ago." Ryan said quietly, his drunken passion having slipped away. "Let's just … agree that we both messed up, and move on. Deal?"

"Deal." Marissa whispered with a smile.

Ryan smiled back at her, and then sat back down on the couch, pulling her with him. They ended up sitting cuddled together with her head on his chest.

"You know Ryan," Marissa began. "If all of that stuff –"

"What stuff?" Ryan feigned ignorance.

"The stuff that didn't happen." Marissa giggled. "So if it hadn't happened –"

"Which it didn't." Ryan added with a smirk.

"Yes, which it didn't. Well then we might still have been dating. Hell we could have been engaged by now." Marissa finished.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed quietly.

They both thought about it for a minute.

"But we can't play 'what if'. The important thing is that no matter what happened, we're both here now. That's the only thing that matters." Ryan said. Maybe he was still a little drunk, because that was a bigger speech than he normally gave.

"You're right." Marissa whispered huskily.

As if drawn together by some indisputable force, they felt themselves moving closer together. They kept getting closer and closer, until they felt their lips touching. And they started kissing each other, slowly and gently at first, but with increasing passion. All the feelings that had built up since Ryan first left Newport were released in their kisses.

Ryan had forgotten how good it felt to be sitting with Marissa in his arms, making out with her. During that crazy year he spent with the Cohen's, the time during which he and Marissa were kissing, or even just cuddled together, had been the only time during which everything just seemed right in the world.

Marissa could feel all the problems, tension and anger she had carried around since Ryan left melting away. She was remembering how being with Ryan always made her feel safe when everything else was falling apart.

They continued kissing for a while, and things kept progressing. Soon Ryan was wearing only his boxers, and Marissa was in her camisole and boyshorts that she used as pyjamas, with their sweatpants and Marissa's sweatshirt lying scattered on the floor.

Suddenly the door of the apartment swung open and a loud gasp was heard.

"Oh my god!"

Ryan and Marissa sat up at the sound at looked towards the door.

Standing just inside the door, looking totally shocked, was Summer. "Oh my god Coop I am so sorry! I didn't know – that you – were here – doing that – with Ryan. By the way Ryan, I would come say hi to you, but you look kinda busy right now." Summer stumbled a little in her drunkenness.

Her words snapped Ryan and Marissa back to reality. Ryan quickly grabbed his wifebeater and sweatpants and pulled them on. Marissa grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

"No wait! I'll just leave you two here. Alone. I'll go sleep." Summer quickly said, not wanting to ruin Marissa's night.

Just then Ryan's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Seth - I should get it." he said, standing up and taking the phone into the other room.

"Sooooo Sum, what are you doing back here?" Marissa asked.

"I'm staying with you Coop. Remember?" Summer looked worried that Marissa had forgotten.

"No I mean I thought you were gonna spend the night with Seth."

"What made you think that?" Summer asked.

"When we saw you and Seth going upstairs together." Marissa replied.

"Hello?" Ryan said into his phone.

"Hey man where are you?" Seth's voice came through the phone.

"I'm at Marissa's. Where are you?"

"Oooh you're at Marissa's. That's interesting. I'm back at the hotel. Where else would I be?"

"Well we thought you'd be with Summer, since we saw you two going upstairs together."

So at the same time as Summer was filling Marissa in on what happened, Ryan was getting the same story from Seth. And they both got very detailed stories about how Summer and Seth realized that although all the bad feelings were gone, their relationship couldn't go anywhere at this point with them living so far apart and everything. Then Seth and Summer got to hear about Ryan and Marissa.

After a few minutes Ryan finished his call with Seth, and hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room where Summer and Marissa had just finished their conversation.

"Ok Coop, I'm gonna go sleep. See ya in the morning. Well actually I'm so wasted it'll probably be the afternoon. But whatever. Oh and happy new year you two!" Summer said as she staggered towards the guest room.

"Happy new year!" Ryan and Marissa replied.

"So …" Marissa said, turning to face Ryan.

"So …" Ryan repeated.

"We can't do this." Marissa said, knowing that it was the thought on both of their minds. "Summer and Seth had the right idea – this can't work out. With us in different places – in our lives and physically in different universities. It's just the wrong time – it wouldn't work out."

"You're right." Ryan agreed sadly.

"But I'm glad we had tonight. It was fun." Marissa added.

"That it was. And I think we both really needed to get all of that stuff out in the open." Ryan said.

"So we're good?" Marissa asked.

"We're good." Ryan replied.

Marissa kissed Ryan's check and then the two of them hugged for a long moment. Then Ryan grabbed his stuff and left.

Later as the four of them lay alone in their beds, they thought about the crazy night that had just happened. First of all the club had somehow drawn all the ex-Newport crowd to it. Then the whole Seth-Anna thing, followed by Seth-Summer and Ryan-Marissa. And of course even with all the couples, the night ended with everybody alone. Yet they all felt happier than they had in a long time, as if somehow they knew that this wasn't the end of their relationships, it was just a part of the journey.


	5. Chapter 5

A few years have passed. For the story's sake, we're assuming all four managed to cram their respective degrees into the same amount of time, as unrealistic as that may be.

It's June and Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer have all graduated from their respective universities.

Summer has a job in Newport designing clothes for some company. She loves designing, but finds the company overbearing and stifling. Still she knows all companies would be like that – they obviously have an idea if mind for how their clothes should look. She wants to start her own company, but knows she wouldn't be able to handle the business aspects of it. Her love life has settled down a bit since her early university days, but she still hasn't found one guy she wants to stay with. Lately she's been dating a guy named Noah (think Zach). The relationship isn't super serious, but it is exclusive and they have fun together. Summer hasn't realized that the reason she thinks Noah seems to familiar is because he reminds her of an athletic, confident Seth.

Seth graduated from Harvard law and moved back to Newport to be with his family (and help influence Sophia's upbringing). He realized that as much as he always wanted out of Newport, it was home. He now works with Sandy at the law firm Sandy started (now retitled "Cohen & Cohen" despite Seth's protests for a better name, better meaning comic book related). And of course he spends a lot of his free time with Sophia, trying to show her the joy of comic books. He's become better with the ladies, but of course he's still Seth. After graduating he and his Harvard girlfriend Raelle broke up since they didn't want to do the long distance thing.

Marissa is still in New York, and now lives with her fiancé Rick. She works for a popular magazine (like Cosmopolitan), doing work on the business and advertising aspects. Rick proposed to her right after her graduation, as they'd dated throughout her years at university. Marissa always felt something was missing from their relationship, but she figured they loved eachother, and he would be a good husband. So what if he doesn't make her feel like Ryan did – Ryan was her first true love. Ryan was her past, Rick was her future. Rick and Marissa decided to take the time to plan a spectacular wedding, which would take place in Newport on Julie's insistence. So Marissa is busy with work, and planning the "wedding of the century" as Summer dubbed it.

Ryan has a job in Boston working for a prestigious architecture firm. He's doing really well in the company, and is hoping for a promotion soon. He's had several flings, but nothing really serious. Ryan was extra cautious about relationships, since he'd only opened up to two girls in his lifetime, one of which used him and pretended to be pregnant, the other who had caused tons of drama in his life. He lives alone in a fancy apartment Kirsten helped him find, and keeps himself busy with work, and the occasional fling.

Sandy and Kirsten are doing well, despite being run ragged by three and a half year old Sophia. Sandy works with Seth, and Kirsten has the same job at the Newport Group. Both have cut back their hours and scheduled work so that they spend enough time with Sophia. Sophia loves attention, which she gets a lot of from her parents, grandfather, aunt Hailey (who married Jimmy in Vegas and continues to travel the world with him), Ryan, and of course Seth. Sandy also credits Sophia with the fact that Julie refuses to visit their house (although it was Kirsten who yelled at her, Sandy figures the pregnancy made her moody enough to do it).

Newport is the same as it always was – rich people who love to gossip. And will take any opportunity to do so.

And this is where "Part 2" of "Serendipity" begins …


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was fast asleep, dreaming. He was dreaming about the day he and Summer had redecorated Marissa's room as a surprise. It was one of his favourite memories, and a dream he had often. It was the last time he remembered the "fantastic four" as he'd dubbed them all together and happy. Just days after everything had started to fall apart – Theresa had returned, Summer's father got between Seth and Summer, and everything had gone downhill from there. Not that his life was bad now. Infact it was pretty good. But nothing could compare to the few days of the fantastic four, which was why Seth loved dreaming about them.

"SHARE BEAR!" Marissa exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah she'll look over you with her care bear stare." Seth assured her.  
"How do you know about the care bear stare?" Ryan questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Care bear stare." Seth mumbled in his sleep.

Now he was dreaming about the night they'd gone to LA.

"I told you man, I'm the brains you're the brawn."

"Hey I think I should be the brains. I'm the one who talked us back into that club." Marissa protested.

"No. I'm the brains, Ryan's the brawn. Sorry." Seth refused to budge.

"You can be the beauty," Ryan suggested.

Marissa smiled.

" You're the beauty, he's the braun, I'm the brains. This is perfect." Seth said with a grin.  
Summer didn't think so. "Great and what am I, Cohen?"   
" Uh, the boobs?" Seth said with a smirk.

Summer apparently didn't like that, so she whacked him.

"The bitch?" Seth said in response to her violence.  
" OK, I'll take the boobs." Summer sighed.  
"Hey, so will I!" Seth pulled her into his arms.

But she kept whacking him. Over and over.

"Summer. Summer." Seth whined. "Stop it. You're the boobs. Summer."

The hitting continued.

Seth struggled.

"Wake up! UP! UP! UP!" a voice chanted at his side.

Suddenly Seth opened his eyes, realizing that he was no longer in LA. He was in his bedroom, tangled in the blue comforter. But he was still being hit. He looked to the side of the bed, and saw Sophia standing in her pyjamas with a big smile on her face.

"Sophieeee." Seth whined. "Why are you hitting me?"

She smiled and laughed. "Boobs! Boobs! Boobs!" With each word she hit him again.

Seth's eyes widened in horror. If his mother found out the new word Sophia had learned, he would be dead. She still was angry about the whole convincing Sophia she could fly thing. How was he supposed to know she would try jumping off the kitchen counter? And the thing where he told her Julie was a vampire? Well he obviously hadn't planned on her repeating it that night at a party. It was time for damage control. Seth sat up and pulled Sophia into his lap.

"Sophie don't say that word."

"BOOBS!" she chanted.

"No seriously don't. Otherwise … Julie the vampire will eat you." Ok so maybe he shouldn't remind her about that, but atleast the vampire thing had come up before. He could pretend she'd just remembered it on her own.

Sophia gasped in shock and fright, her blue eyes opened wide.

"Yes that's what will happen. So you have to promise never to say that again. Ok?"

She nodded, her eyes still wide.

"Good. Now let's talk about how you're not allowed to wake your big brother up." Seth continued.

"Wyan?" Sophia questioned excitedly.

"No not that big brother. Me. Seth."

"Wyan!" Sophia jumped off the bed and ran away, looking for Ryan.

Seth watched her leave and sighed. She was cute, but most definitely had a devilish streak. He flopped back down against his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. Now to get back to his dream. But he couldn't sleep. The noise coming from the kitchen was too distracting.

"WYAN! WWWWYYYYAAAANNN!" Sophia yelled.

"Baby Ryan's not here right now. He's in Boston." Kirsten informed her, picking her up. "You know that – he hasn't been here for a few weeks."

Seth cringed. He knew what was coming now. He pulled his blanket over his face, hoping to muffle the sound.

But it was no use. Sophia's screams echoed around the whole house.

Seth sighed. He knew he was going to get it now. Sure enough Kirsten stormed into his room a few moments later, holding her crying daughter.

"Seth. Why did you tell her Ryan was here?" she questioned angrily.

"Mooom I didn't. All I said was not to wake up her big brother, and she thought I meant Ryan. It's quite hurtful actually, me saying big brother and her automatically thinking of Ryan. I think I'm the victim here." Seth tried the pity act, hoping Kirsten would fall for it.

"Oh stop it Seth. You know she loves both of you." Kirsten rolled her eyes.

Seth sighed. He wasn't actually hurt, since Sophia did things like that all the time, alternating which one she would call her big brother. She didn't quite get the concept that she could have two at a time.

"Wyan." Sophia sobbed, more quietly.

"Here Seth. You can explain to her. I have to get ready for work. We're hiring today, and it's the most awful process." Kirsten put Sophia on his bed and walked out.

"Now Miss Chrismukkah," Seth began.

Sophia laughed. "Chwismukkah!"

Seth couldn't help laughing at her pronunciation. For some reason she couldn't pronounce the letter 'r'. "Why don't we play a game?" he suggested.

She was immediately distracted.

"Ok you go hide, and I'll come find you in a little bit."

"Ok!" she ran off to hide.

Seth smiled. It worked everytime. Now he had atleast twenty minutes to get ready before he would go find her in her tradition spot – under her bed.

Summer was in a rush. She'd overslept more than usual, leaving her without enough time to get ready for work. She quickly pulled on a black skirt, and tried to jam her feet into her heels as she buttoned up her blouse. Then she brushed her hair with one hand while applying makeup with the other. For some people this would result in a disaster, but Summer was a pro. Sure enough, minutes later she was ready. After all she did go through this rush almost everyday. She gave herself a quick check in the mirror, smiling at how professional she looked. It was the total opposite of how she used to dress in high school. Not that she always dressed like this, it was just for work. But still she liked looking like a professional work woman, instead of a beach girl. She gave herself a little nod, then grabbed her car keys and left.

"Summer where are you going?" a voice questioned from the other room.

"I'm going to work. Just like I always do." Summer rolled her eyes. This new medication was making her step-monster forgetful. "Bye!" she called out and quickly ran out the door.

She got into her brand new silver convertible, a graduation gift from her father, and sped off.

A while later she arrived at work, holding her purse and briefcase in one hand, and a steaming cup of coffee in the other.

"Summer darling, I need to talk to you." her boss Danielle called out.

"I'll just put my stuff in my office and be right there!" Summer replied in a fake cheery voice. She detested Danielle, but no one had to know that.

She quickly dropped her things off on her desk and went back to Danielle's office.

"Morning Danielle." she said.

"Yeah yeah." Danielle replied. "Now I have some bad news, and a job for you."

Summer didn't like the sound of that. Especially how the two seemed to go together. She listened as Danielle explained in her nasal voice that their company was being sued by another company for copying their designs. Summer listened carefully, unsure how this related to her. She knew the designs weren't hers, and she had nothing to do with the other company.

"Do you understand?" Danielle finally asked.

"Yeah. But what does it have to do with me?" Summer questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. I need you to – no the whole company needs you to take care of this little legal problem." Danielle said casually.

"What!" Summer looked at her in shock.

"Take care of it. You know, make some deal with them to make this mess go away. Keep it out of the news. Do whatever needs to be done to keep them quiet." Danielle explained as if Summer was an idiot.

"Danielle that has nothing to do with my job designing clothes. I have no legal experience." Summer stuttered.

"Well deal with it. We can't afford for any of the people with higher positions to spend time on this, what with the fall lineup due soon. You have to do this, or I'll be forced to fire you. Now run along." Danielle waved her hand towards the door, then turned to her desk and pulled out a nail file, with which she began to file her long red nails.

Summer just stood looking at her in shock.

"Run along. Go." Danielle instructed.

Summer walked out of the office shaking her head. She hated this job. She hated how everyone treated her as their personal servant, just because she was the youngest, newest employee. They were jealous, she knew that. They could tell that her designs were more original than there's, and were scared she would move up in the business and take their place. She might have done that too, except that Danielle kept refusing her original designs, saying they were too different. So she made ones like everyone else's, because she needed a job right now. Once she had more work experience she could quit and look for something better. But for now she had to do this job, which at the moment meant avoiding a lawsuit. Summer sighed. This was going to be tough.

Like Seth, Marissa was dreaming about the past, specifically around the time Seth and Summer had painted her room. Except she wasn't dreaming about the fantastic four, she was dreaming about Ryan and herself. She also had dreams like this frequently, but unlike Seth Marissa was not left happy. The dreams left her feeling confused.

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" Ryan asked in a husky voice.

Marissa gaze shifted from the immense ocean so that she was looking into Ryan's eyes. She looked at him expectantly, barely breathing as the space between them slowly shrunk.

Then they started kissing, gently at first but with ever increasing passion.

Then they were on the ferris wheel. And she was kissing away his fear of heights.

And then they were at Caleb and Julie's wedding, moving slowly to the music.

"I love you." Marissa whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall onto his shoulder.

"I love you too babe." Ryan replied, kissing her cheek.

Marissa sat up suddenly, blinking in confusion. That wasn't how it supposed to go. She was supposed to say "I love you" and Ryan was supposed to stay silent.

"Morning babe." a deep voice greeted her.

Marissa turned her head slightly in confusion. That wasn't Ryan's voice. Then she saw the man beside her and it all came rushing back. Just like it did after everytime she dreamt about Ryan. She wasn't with Ryan. She hadn't been with him in years. She was with Rick. Rick, the gorgeous blond, green eyed actor/model she'd been dating since just after she started university. Rick, her fiancé. Rick, whom she loved and who loved her, and who she was going to marry in a few short months.

"Morning." she said quietly, leaning forward to give Rick a kiss.

He pulled her towards him, and started kissing her passionately. She let herself succumb to his kisses, closing her eyes and letting their passion overtake her.

Until he started pulling at the waistband of her pajamas.

Marissa lightly moved his hand away and continued kissing him. But soon his hand was at her waistband again.

"Rick." Marissa murmured. "Not now."

"Babe c'mon. You've been saying that forever. We've been dating for four years, I think we've waited long enough." Rick protested gently.

"Just a bit longer. I told you I want to wait until we're married." Marissa said, lifting her head up to look him in the eye.

"Marissa I know it'll be your first time, and you want it to be special and all, but I am a guy. I've been waiting forever." Rick said, his hand slowly moving towards her waistband again.

Marissa pulled away, rolling to the other side of the bed. "It'll be worth the wait, I promise." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she headed across the room for the bathroom.

As she showered she thought about the conversation she had just had with Rick. She felt bad about lying to him. Although technically she hadn't lied to him. He'd assumed she was a virgin since she always refused his attempts to have sex, saying she wanted to wait until they were married. And she just hadn't corrected him. That was lying, it was just … allowing him to believe something that wasn't true. Marissa picked up her shampoo bottle and lathered it into her hair. Then she turned and allowed the water to wash out the foamy bubbles. And Ryan popped into her mind. She wondered, if it had been Ryan there this morning, would she have refused him? And her thoughts drifted back to New Year's Eve a few years ago. How she and Ryan had been about to have sex when Summer interrupted. Marissa turned off the shower and shook out her wet hair, trying to shake out all thoughts of Ryan with it.

"I'm engaged to Rick. I love Rick." she whispered to herself. "Ryan is the past."

She finished toweling off and walked out of the bathroom into the adjourning dressing room. She opened the door to her huge closet and stared at the clothes for awhile, finally choosing a brightly coloured diagonal cut skirt and a dressy tank top. She slipped into the clothes and then went to the dresser and began applying her makeup.

"Perfect." Marissa said, smiling at herself in the mirror.

Then she walked back into the bedroom and found it empty. She continued into the kitchen where she grabbed a yogurt smoothie and stuffed it into her purse.

"You leaving?" Rick asked, meeting her in their foyer.

"Yeah." Marissa gave him a slight smile. "Sorry about earlier. It's just that -"

"No worries babe." Rick gave her a sweet smile. "I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss and then went to the bedroom to take a shower.

"Bye!" Marissa called out, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She smiled thinking of how Luke always used to say "no worries." Infact now that she thought about it, Luke and Rick had quite a few things in common.

Marissa had no idea exactly how much they had in common.

"Come on." Ryan muttered, impatiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his sleek black BMW. He looked through the windshield at row of cars in front of him, all moving along at the same slow speed he was. Ryan took a sip of coffee, then flipped the radio dial between a few stations, but nothing appealed to him. He rolled his eyes in boredom. That was one thing he missed about Newport - the lack of traffic.

Ring! Ring!

Ryan's head snapped towards his cell phone. He could have kissed it for giving him something to do. It didn't matter who it was, anything was better than sitting here looking at the ugly car in front of him.

"Hello?"

"Ryan!"

"Hey Seth!" Ryan said happily. Talking to Seth would definitely distract him from the traffic, and entertain him for a while. "What's up man?"

"Oh not too much. Just waiting for the old man to get back from surfing so we can go to work." Seth replied.

"It's weird to think of you and Sandy working together." Ryan smiled a bit at the thought of Sandy the serious lawyer working with Seth, whose attention span was approximately 3 seconds.

"Yeah tell me about it. I tried to convince Dad to let me draw a comic version of each case. He was really against it for some reason." Seth sounded perplexed.

"Go figure." Ryan murmured. "So how's everyone doing? Sandy? Kirsten?"

"Good good." Seth responded. "Just as subtle about making out in the kitchen as ever."

"And Sophie?"

"Well man, I'm glad you asked."

Ryan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You see, this morning a certain little brunette might have woken her wonderfully handsome big brother up," Seth began.

Ryan snickered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway she woke me up, and when I tried to lecture her about how little girls shouldn't wake up their big brothers, she got a bit confused and thought I meant you. So to make a long story short, she got upset, screamed a bit, Mom got angry at me, I offered to play hide and seek with Sophie, got ready and forgot we were playing, she got bored after about half an hour had passed, came and found me eating breakfast, got angry and yelled at me, started crying, somehow linked that back to crying earlier, remembered she wanted you, and is currently throwing a fit." Seth said all in one breath.

"That was short?" Ryan questioned.

"Ok my ability to condense a story is not the topic of conversation." Seth replied dryly. "The point is-"

"You have a point?" Ryan interrupted in mock surprise.

"Wow Ryan, you're just a laugh riot this morning." Seth commented.

Ryan smirked at Seth's comment, until he heard a voice in the background.

"Wyan? WYYYYYAAAAANNNNNN!" Sophia screamed.

"So-phi-ah be quiet." Seth scolded.

"WYAN!" she screeched in response.

"So man," Seth began.

"You want me to talk to her?" Ryan finished.

"It's like we're sharing a mind." Seth said. "Here, I'm giving her the phone. Sophie Ryan wants to talk to you. Shhhh Ryan doesn't like screaming, he only likes talking to people who use their indoor voice."

The screaming suddenly stopped.

"Hel-lo Wyan!" Sophia cheerfully shouted into the phone.

"Indoor voice." Seth could be heard informing her.

"Hel-lo Wyan." she whispered.

"Hey Munchkin." he said with a smile.

"Guess what!" she paused for about a millisecond before continuing. "Auntie Hailey sent me a bwand new pink dwess, and Mommy said I could wear it tonight when we go to Gwanpa's house! But Seth said Julsie might twy to take it because she likes dwesses that awe too small so I don't wanna weaw it anymowe. Then Mommy yelled at Seth, and Daddy laughed so she yelled at him too. Wyan I don't wanna go see Julsie. She scawes me."

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, since he knew how angry she got when people laughed at her. It was hard though, with the way she sounded like a tiny female Seth in her rambling, and the way she said Julie's name.

"Wyan when awe you coming hewe?" she asked in her cute little voice.

"I don't know Munchkin. I have a lot of work here." Ryan hated telling her that, but there was no other option. He'd just gone a few weeks ago, and couldn't afford to take any more time off work.

"But Wyan I want you to come. You gotta see my new dress! And Pwincess Chwismukkah and Cap'n Oats -"

"Cap-tin Oats." Seth corrected.

Ryan vaguely herd the sound of Sophia swatted Seth away.

"They'we getting mawwied!"

"Married? What? Sophie your pony can't marry Captain Oats. They're related. That's just wrong." Seth objected.

"Go away!" Sophia scolded him, and Ryan was sure he heard her swat him away again.

Ryan snickered.

"So they want you to come for the ce-cew-cewe-"

"Ceremony?" Ryan filled in for her.

"Yeah! Come see them get mawwied. I told Daddy, and he said it would be the best wedding since the Gwesome Twosome. Who are they?" Sophia asked.

"Ummm … ask Daddy about that." Ryan didn't want to be the one responsible for telling her Sandy's nickname referred to Julie and Caleb. Not after the whole Seth telling Sophia that Julie was a vampire mess."

Sophia let out a huge sigh, which made Seth and Ryan laugh.

"Just because I'm little, doesn't mean you hafta treat me like a baby. I have wights too." she said stubbornly.

Ryan tried not to laugh, but it was too hard. Seth was already hysterical in the background. Just the sound of Sophia quoting what Sandy must have told her about having rights was too much for them to handle.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Sophia shouted.

"I'm sorry Munch." Ryan said, trying to hold in his snickers. "You're right, you do have rights too. Now can you give the phone back to Seth?"

"I'm not done talking." she protested.

"I'll call you tonight, ok? I'm almost at work, and I just want to talk to Seth quickly first." Ryan tried to make a deal with her.

"Pwomise?" she bargained.

"Promise. Bye Munchkin." Ryan said, smiling.

"Love you buhbye." Sophia said in her traditional goodbye. She used it for everyone, including people who called for her parents, her father's clients, and telemarketers.

"Hey buddy. Doesn't that kid talk a lot? She talks nonstop at home." Seth said as soon as he got the phone from Sophia.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Ryan commented dryly.

"So really, when are you coming back here?" Seth asked.

"Seth I was there a few weeks ago. I can't get time off again." Ryan replied.

"I know. I was just hoping. If you're here I don't get into trouble as often."

"Wow that's touching." Ryan said with a laugh. "Now I have to go. I'm just pulling into my office parking lot. I'll call tonight."

"We're actually at Grandpa's tonight, so don't call until a bit later. Or actually, we'll call you. If Julie the Vampire doesn't eat us for dinner."

Sophia gasped in the background. "I don't wanna go anymowe." she whined.

"Way to go Seth." Ryan said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye man." Seth said.

"Bye."

Ryan hung up his phone, then grabbed his briefcase and headed to his office building.

A few hours later Ryan was sitting at his desk among stacks of paper. He bit his lip in concentration as he carefully studied the plans for a new building. Sighing he rolled up the plan and unraveled a different one, pausing for a moment to rub his eyes. Although he loved designing buildings, it got tedious after a while. All he did was look at one plan after the other; all for large office style buildings. What he really wanted to do, what had inspired him to be an architect when he was younger, was to design and build houses and more decorative buildings. He wanted to draw something, and watch his creation come to life. Not figure out where to position the elevator, and how many floors tall the building could go. His dream house to design was a combination of the Cohen and Cooper houses, with a few of his one additions. Not that a house like that would fit in to Boston's quaint city. Another building he wanted to design was a more modern style apartment complex, which wasn't too tall, but very classy. But at his job he never got to pick what he was designing, he just drew what he was told, and went over other people's plans. He was ok with it though, he was working his way up. In fact his boss had told him he had potential, and was slowing increasing the importance of his jobs.

Ryan dropped his pencil, lost in thought. He wasn't ok with the work he did - he was getting really tired of it. Sure he wasn't in the position to complain, being the youngest architect at the company and the only one accepted straight out of university. But he wanted more interesting work. Or maybe the problem was that his life outside of work was boring. He had a nice apartment and car, but no friends or girlfriend to share any of it with.

"You don't want a girlfriend." he reminded himself. That was true, he wasn't the boyfriend type. And he couldn't live the college guy lifestyle anymore. He just wanted some company, someone to talk to. Well not really talk, because Ryan wasn't a talker. Someone like … Seth, who would provide constant entertainment and provide whatever support Ryan needed without him having to say anything.

Ryan shook his head. He was going soft. He didn't need anyone right now - and he still talked to Seth and the other Cohens every other day or so.

"Hey Ryan," a seductive voice sounded at the door of his office, pulling Ryan out of his thoughts.

Ryan looked up, and tried not to cringe at the sight of Beth, his secretary who reminded him vaguely of Holly, but was much less intelligent. And that was saying something. Beth had a huge crush on Ryan, and liked to flirt with him upon any possible opportunity.

"Hey." he replied briefly.

"When are we going on that date you promised me?" she asked, swiveling her miniskirt clad hips and tossing her long blonde hair.

"I never promised you any date." Ryan thought to himself. He wanted to say it to her, but instead said "Beth I'm really busy right now."

But Beth wasn't one to take a hint. She blinked her large green eyes at him in what she must have thought was an irresistible manner, and simpered "Everybody needs some time to let loose, have some fun. Come on, what about we go out for drinks after work today? I won't take no for an answer."

Ryan stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what to do. Then he remembered. "Oh sorry Beth, I promised I'd call my family tonight."

"You're blowing me off for a phone call? To your family?" Beth gasped.

"Yeah!" Ryan thought. "Well it's just that I promised my little sister I would call. I don't want to break my promise to her, she was upset enough I couldn't talk more this morning."

"Aww how sweet!" Beth screeched in her cutest voice. "Well I can't be mad at you for not wanting to break a little girl's heart. Although you are breaking mine!" she joked.

Ryan gave her a weak smile, inwardly thanking Sophia. He was definitely going to buy her a big present next time he saw her.

"Hello Ryan. Beth, shouldn't you be at your desk?" A deep voice interrupted just as Beth was opening her mouth to speak again.

"Yes Mr. Penner." Beth said obediently. "See you Ryan." She gave Ryan a wink and strolled out of his office.

"Hello Mr. Penner." Ryan said, incredibly grateful to his boss for coming in. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, Ryan, I have some news for you." Mr. Penner said solemnly.

Ryan mentally went over his work for the past month, trying to think if he'd done anything wrong. He couldn't come up with anything.

"Don't worry, it's not bad." Mr. Penner said with a smile.

Ryan was struck by an odd sense of déjà vu, which he quickly brushed away.

"So Ryan, the partners and myself have been very impressed with your work over the past few months."

"Thank you sir." Ryan replied.

"To cut to the chase, we'd like to offer you a promotion. I know you're young, but you definitely have potential, and we all feel your talents would be better used at a higher position in the company. You'd be designing your own buildings, within reason. Working on site more, just as a supervisor of course. What do you think?" Mr. Penner said.

"I … wow …" Ryan stuttered. "I'm honoured sir. Thank you."

"Now there is one major catch about this promotion," Mr. Penner continued.

"Anything sir." Ryan replied, eager to get a change of pace in his work.

"The position isn't here in Boston. You would have to move to another location." Mr. Penner informed him.

Ryan brightened a bit. That wasn't bad news at all. In fact it was good news. He would really like to move somewhere else. There was nothing keeping him in Boston. To reason to stay there. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know yet. I just got a call briefing me about it - I'll get the full information in a day or so. We have several other locations, plus some brother companies. I think it may be in New York - yes I remember hearing that they were short workers there."

"New York." Ryan mumbled, feeling himself filling with excitement. Not that he showed it - he was still Ryan Atwood. New York was so different though - it was energetic, constantly alive with people, sounds and colours.

"Well Ryan, I'll tell you when I have more information. Congratulations." Mr. Penner stood up, shook Ryan's hand, and left his office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey man. Sup in the crib?" Seth's voice sounded over the phone.

Ryan smiled a little. He had just talked to Sophia for over ten minutes, and was now caught up on the world of Princess Chrismukkah the pony, her fiancé Captain Oats, Betsy Boo and Sally Sue the dolls, and Sophia's many adventures. Talking to that kid was definitely a mood booster – she was like Seth but without the sarcasm. "Seth don't talk like that." Ryan warned.

"Ok ok, I'm down with it." Seth replied.

"Seth." Ryan said strictly.

"Fine man. Just trying to add some variety. What's new?"

"Well since you mention it, I have news." Ryan replied.

Seth paused in shock. Ryan never had news. The conversation was supposed to go "What's new?" "Nothing." "Oh ok, I'll tell you about my day."

"Want to hear it?" Ryan asked teasingly.

"Yeah for sure."

"I got a promotion." Ryan informed him, a hint of pride in his voice. "And it involves me moving to another city."

"That's awesome!" Seth enthused. "Sophie go get Mommy." he whispered to his little sister. "Ryan has to tell her something."

"Wyan! I wanna talk!" Sophia shouted back.

"You just talked to him. If you talk any more his ears will fall off." Seth said. "Go get Mommy. And Daddy."

Ryan could almost hear Sophia horror at the idea of his ears falling off, and he did hear her run away loudly to find her parents.

"Sorry about that. Now where is this promotion to?" Seth continued.

"My boss doesn't know for sure, but he thinks it's New York." Ryan answered.

"New York. That's interesting." Seth said in a funny tone.

"Yeah it's a great city." Ryan replied, unsure what Seth was getting at.

"Yes. A great city. Remember New Years there?" Seth was still talking in an odd tone.

"Yeah. That was fun." Ryan paused to remember the New Years they had spent there. That was the night he had met Marissa, and they'd almost had sex. The night they cleared things up between them.

"Uh huh. So you know who happens to live in that great city?" Seth asked. He paused briefly and then continued. "Marissa."

"Marissa?" Ryan was confused why this was coming up.

"Yes, Marissa. The ex girl next door. The ex girlfriend. The ex you almost slept with on New Years a few years ago. What a coincidence." Seth seemed to be getting at something, but Ryan didn't know what.

"So?"

"So is there any chance you want to go there to maybe meet her again and maybe get back together with her?" Seth finally reached his point.

"No." Ryan replied quickly. "I mean, it's not like I picked to go there. And it's a huge city, I'll probably never see her. And this is all if the promotion is in fact to New York."

"Hmm well we'll see." Seth said mysteriously. "Anyways Mom and Dad want to talk to you –"

"Me too!" Sophia shouted happily.

"So congratulations man. Talk to you later."

"Bye Seth." Ryan said.

Summer strolled along the sand scattered sidewalk, walking easily in her tall black stilettos. When she reached the building she was looking for she paused for a moment, smoothed her hair, straightened her skirt and jacket business suit, and took a deep breath. Finally feeling prepared she pushed open the door into the building, causing the delicate chimes hanging above it to chime lightly. Summer stepped into the room, leaving the bright California sun outside.

"Hello?" she called out to the person sitting in the large chair currently turned away from her.

The chair spun around, revealing Sandy Cohen. He looked surprised to see Summer at his office, but quickly hid it. Sandy gave her a quick smile in greeting, and gestured towards the seat in front of his desk, then pointing to the cell phone pressed against his ear and held up a finger, signaling he would just be a minute.

"Sophie sweetie, Daddy has to go now. I'll see you tonight. Yes I know Mommy is home with you. No I don't need to talk to her right now. Sophie I really need to go. No don't get Mommy! Sophie!" Sandy gave Summer a weak smile and rolled his eyes, but the love for his daughter and amusement at her antics showed through his expression. "Hey Kirsten sorry I told her not to get you. I have a client now. See you tonight. Yeah I love you too. Bye."

"So Summer, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here." Sandy said, turning to fully face Summer.

"Well Mr. Cohen -"

"You know you can call me Sandy." he interrupted.

"Sandy. I just had a legal problem to deal with. For work. I mean I totally didn't do anything illegal, but someone else did and my company is being sued and I was told to deal with the legal issues. Which is like totally unfair, but whatever. But yeah I didn't know who else to go to, I mean I don't understand lawyer stuff and I figured I could trust you to help me without conning me or whatever." Summer informed him, nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse as she spoke.

"Ok well I think that the other partner of this company is better equipped to deal with your case. Is that ok with you?" Sandy looked a bit concerned.

Summer shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, whatever."

"Really?" Sandy looked surprised now.

"Yeah why would it bother me? I just need a lawyer." Summer didn't know why Sandy was acting all weird.

"Well ok then, if you're sure. He's here today in the back office. I'll just call him out here. Hey -" Sandy was cut off when his phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to get this." he smiled apologetically at her. "Hello Cohen & Cohen. How can I help you?" he said into the phone.

Summer tapped her foot against the floor, then stood up. "I'll just go in myself." she mouthed to Sandy, pointing towards the back of the building.

Sandy was about to say something to stop her, but she was already gone. "This is going to be interesting." he thought to himself.

Summer reached the door to the back office and lifted up one perfectly manicured hand to knock on the door.

"C'min." a muffled voice sounded from inside the office.

Summer let herself in and was about to shut the door when she froze in shock.

"SUMMER?"

"SETH?"

"Wait no!" Sandy came running behind Summer. "Oh. You two already met. Well then I'll just go back to my desk." he quickly walked away.

Seth and Summer were staring at each other in complete, utter shock.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

They paused again. Seth looked confused, while Summer looked annoyed.

"Ladies first." Seth prompted with a grin.

Summer scowled at him briefly. "Fine. I'm here because I was assigned some legal … matters for work, and your father was the only lawyer I could think of. What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Seth replied simply.

"You what!" Summer gasped in shock.

"Well the company is called 'Cohen & Cohen' - what did you think it meant?" Seth asked in an amused tone.

"I thought your dad found it funny, or thought it was cool or something." Summer explained, her eyebrows wrinkling.

Seth raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh I don't know Cohen! I just don't know!" Summer yelled, sounding angry, confused and upset. "I didn't think about it that much. I didn't think you would be here. You're not supposed to be here!" she ranted, stamping her foot in rage. "You're not … supposed … to be …" Summer trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.

Seth was immediately concerned. Summer was strong - she didn't cry easily. "Summer?" he asked compassionately.

"God Cohen." Summer brushed away her tears, careful not to ruin her mascara. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Cohen. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just work and needing a lawyer, and finding you here, and oh!" she burst into tears again.

Without thinking Seth stood up and ran to her, pulling her into his arms in a gentle hug. "Shhhh Summer. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." he whispered into her hair.

He held her for a few minutes, as she sobbed out her whole story. How she hated her job because they never listened to her ideas, made her design clothes that were "eww", how her "skanky" boss gave her the job of dealing with the huge legal mess some other "assface worker" had got them into, and how she didn't get along well with anyone at work. She did stop herself before she let it slip that her love life currently sucked too. Gradually her sobs subsided and she lifted her head off Seth's familiar feeling shoulder. When she was quiet Seth let her go, suddenly feeling awkward. She felt the same way, and quickly turned away from Seth, pulling out her compact and checking her hair and makeup. Seth smiled to himself, knowing that Summer was back to her self.

"Thanks." she whispered, turning back to Seth. "For … I just needed someone to … I mean …"

"Anytime." Seth replied.

"I should go." Summer said quietly, gesturing towards the door. She started walking.

"Wait." Seth blurted out, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She turned and looked at him.

He let go of her arm and gave her a quick smile. "I mean you came here for legal help, right? And I'm a lawyer. I can help you. If you want. I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I can do legal stuff. Like paperwork. Or going to court. I'm good in court with the whole talking thing. I like to talk. A lot. Sometimes I talk too much though. Like right now." he stopped upon realizing he was rambling.

Summer gave a tiny laugh. "Maybe you can help me. It won't be weird for you, will it?"

"No I'm fine with it, as long as you're fine with it. Nothing would be weird. Except for me. But I'm always weird so that's a given. So I really think you should say something, or I'll just keep talking."

Summer laughed again, more loudly this time. "It won't be weird. It might even be … fun."

"Good then that's settled. Now why don't you sit down in this luxurious seat here," Seth led her to the simple office chair facing his desk. "And I'll head over to my side of the desk over here, quickly hide my Playstation Portable in this drawer down here and pretend I wasn't playing with it earlier instead of working, and sit down facing you."

"You're such a goof Cohen." Summer said, swatting his arm affectionately.

Both of them felt the sparks fly as her skin touched his, but they ignored it.

"Ok so first off I'd like to get all the basic details of your case down in my handy dandy notebook." Seth announced, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Your what Cohen?" Summer said, trying to hide her smirk. "Isn't that from some little kids show?"

"Ok you know what - it's not my fault my little sister likes to watch Blue's Clues. I'm just being a good big brother watching it with her, and taking an interest in her interests." Seth defended himself with a smile. He'd missed his playful banter with Summer.

"Aww your little sister. I forgot you had a little sister. Tell me about her." Summer enthused.

"Well her full name is Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen, and she was born on Christmas Eve the year we started university." Seth began his speech he had told tons of people.

"Chrismukkah!" Summer giggled. "Because she obviously was so excited about the holidays that she couldn't wait to be born."

"Exactly!" Seth crowed in triumph. "Finally someone gets it! Anyways she's three and a half now and a total little princess. She loves being the center of attention, dressing up, putting on little shows for us, playing with her dolls and pony. Actually she reminds me of …" he stopped suddenly.

"Reminds you of who?" Summer asked curiously.

"No one." Seth quickly replied.

"Seth! Tell me." Summer whined.

"She reminds me of you. Well how I would imagine you as a little girl." Seth answered quietly.

Summer was touched that he would compare his little sister, who he obviously adored, to her. "Well then I am going to have to meet this kid."

Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Someone's going to have to teach her the ways of the world." she argued.

"That's what I'm for." Seth said.

Summer laughed. "Not the comic book reading wimpy ways of the world. The things that girls need to know. Like about makeup and clothes and boys."

"Summer she's not even four yet. And she's already too much into clothes."

"So what? You don't want me to meet her?" Summer feigned hurt.

"No no, I do want you to meet her." Seth smiled at how well she played him.

"Good we'll set up a date." Summer realized what she and said and quickly added on "Me and Sophia I mean."

There was an awkward pause, which Seth broke by changing the topic back to Summer's case. "Now you're dealing with a copyright lawsuit, correct?" Seth asked.

Two weeks later Summer was at work, sitting at her desk and working on some sketches. Sketches she knew would never be used for anything at the company. In fact she wasn't even going to show them to anyone – she would keep them away in her own file to use one day when she had her own company. It was a brilliant idea, she had to admit. Even if Seth had been the one to suggest it. Summer would spend her time doing her own sketches, then quickly make ones that her boss Danielle wanted to see and give them in, pretending it had taken her a lot of time.

Suddenly a shadow fell across her paper. Summer looked up to see Danielle standing in front of her desk.

"Eww!" Summer thought to herself, eyeing Danielle's too tight and too short skirt with a blouse that was way too low cut.

"Summer, what are you drawing?" Danielle asked snobbishly.

Summer panicked. She'd forgotten that she was working on her own sketches. "Oh it's umm-"

"It's ugly and totally out of style!" Danielle finished for her.

"Like you?" Summer thought. But she remained quiet.

"Anyways, scrap it like now. I need you to draw a design for a skirt." Danielle ordered. "Make it … short, tight, and maybe leather. Yes, leather."

"Why don't you design it yourself?" Summer wanted to yell. Instead she said "Danielle I'm already way busy with the lawsuit."

"Oh whatever Summer. I want this skirt design ready with a sample by tomorrow."

"Danielle I don't have time. I'm supposed to meet the lawyer in –" she checked her watch. "Half an hour. Seriously don't you realize how hard that legal stuff is? And by the way, it's going well, thanks for asking." Summer knew she had a full on rage blackout coming on. She took a deep breath, willing herself not to hit Danielle.

"Summer don't give me any attitude, or I'll fire your ass." Danielle threatened.

"Then who'd do the dirty work?" Summer thought to herself. She gave Danielle her fakest smile. "Sorry Danielle it won't happen again."

"Good." Danielle said. "Now the reason I came in here was to ask if you're coming to the company party on Saturday."

"Party?" Summer wondered out loud.

"Yeah you know – it's in this building, starts at seven. There'll be cocktails and appetizers, followed by drinking and dancing. Did I mention the drinking?" Danielle babbled.

"Oh yeah that." Summer inwardly rolled her eyes. "No I don't think I'll be able to come." Actually Summer was free, but she would rather wear plaid with polka dots then go to the ridiculous party.

"Summmmer." Danielle whined annoyingly. "You have to come. I mean I know why you're not coming, and it's dumb."

"What? Why am I not coming – I mean why do you think I'm not coming?" Summer sputtered out.

"Because you don't have a boyfriend to bring, and you don't want us to think you're pathetic. Well honey, we all know you're single, no one will be surprised." Danielle said in a fake caring voice.

Summer narrowed her eyes. Sure Danielle was partly right. She was single, and she didn't want to show up alone. But there was no way she was letting her know that. "That's not true." she declared. 

"What? You do have a boyfriend?" Danielle asked in shock.

"Yes." Summer replied. Her eyes widened realizing what she'd just said. She tried to stop talking, but the words kept coming out. "We've been going out for five months, and it's getting serious."

Danielle was stunned, but she recovered quickly. "Well then I would love to meet him."

"I bet you would." Summer thought, imagining Danielle attempting to seduce her boyfriend. "Wait Summer – there is no boyfriend for her to seduce. Damn."

"Ok Summer, I'll see you then. You better come on Saturday. With him." with that Danielle spun on her snakeskin heels and left Summer's office.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Summer wondered, falling back against her chair.

As she did that she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Damn." she muttered. She was supposed to be at Seth's office in twenty minutes. And it was a twenty-five minute drive, plus time to get out of her office, park at his, and get inside. She quickly stood up and stuffed her belongings into her purse, then ran out of the office.

Half an hour later she arrived at Cohen & Cohen. She ran up to the door, then stopped, took a deep breath, smoothed her hair and checked herself in her compact mirror. Satisfied, she entered the building.

"Hey Sandy!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello Summer." he replied. "Seth's in his office."

"Thanks!" she headed towards the back, careful not to let Sandy see how excited she was. As much as Summer hated to admit it, her meetings with Seth were becoming the highlight of her week. She always felt she could be herself, and they had so much fun exchanging their playful banter.

"Finally." Seth loudly exclaimed as Summer entered his office. He allowed her a moment of panic thinking he was angry before giving her a smile to show he was joking.

"Sorry Cohen." she muttered. "Psycho boss was in my office giving me hell."

"What was it about this time?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh – nothing." Summer stopped herself before telling him.

"What? Tell me. Summer please – I spend my whole day working with uptight clients, and evenings with a three year old whose idea of gossip is that Captain Oats flirted with her pony." Seth pleaded.

Summer gasped. "Captain Oats is flirting with Princess Chrismukkah? Aren't they like related?"

"That's what I told Sophia, but she hit me. Ryan can attest for me on that." said Seth.

"Well this won't do. Captain Oats is cheating on Princess Sparkle, with his sister." Summer laughed.

"Ok Summer, nice try. Now back to what your boss said."

Summer sighed. "She was like making fun of me for not wanting to go to her stupid company party this weekend, saying it was because I don't have a boyfriend to take." She pouted. "Stupid whore."

"You don't?" Seth asked, sounding surprised. Yet there was a touch of hopefulness in his voice.

"No I don't Cohen, thanks for rubbing it in." Summer pouted more.

Seth was struck by her resemblance to Sophia at that moment. The pout was definitely something he saw often at home.

"Well then what did you say to her? I can't see you just letting her make fun of you." Seth probed.

"I might have said something about having a steady boyfriend for five months. And then she might have told me I have to come with him on Saturday." Summer whispered.

Seth laughed.

"Hey!" she scowled at him.

"Sorry, it's just that … how do you get yourself into these things?" Seth tried to hold in more snickers, but failed miserably.

"Some sympathy would be nice." Summer pouted more.

"Sorry Summer. I'll be good now." Seth promised. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to go, or I'll never live this down. I guess I'll convince some guy I know to play the part." Summer trailed off, trying to think who to ask. "Who to ask?" she muttered to herself, not realizing she was talking out loud. "And what would they want in return?"

"Summer? You can't sleep with a guy in exchange for him pretending to be your date!" Seth protested.

"Well Cohen, the guys I know don't give free favours. Especially not to girls like me."

They both stopped for a second – Seth silently agreeing, realizing Summer was right. None of the ex water polo kind of guys would do her a favour like that. Summer was thinking about her possibilities.

"Unless-" Seth suddenly said.

"Unless what?" Summer asked in confusion.

"Unless you took me." he suggested.

Summer raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously. I'll play along, and I promise I won't ask for anything in return." Seth continued.

"Seth I can't ask you to do that."

"Why? It'll be like paying you back for making my job more exciting than the typical Newpsie case. And it might be fun." Seth enthused.

"You don't think it will be weird?" Summer asked.

"It won't be weird. It might even be … fun." Seth replied, saying exactly what she had said to him a few weeks ago.

"Ok then. Thanks Cohen!" Summer perked up considerably. "So should I pick you up around seven on Saturday?"

"Sure. No wait, come earlier. I'm sure my parents will want to talk to you. And you have to meet Sophia." Seth said.

"Oh yeah! Ok then, it's a …" Summer hesitated to call it a date.

"It's a plan." Seth finished for her.

"Yeah." she agreed. "Now on to business?"

"For sure." he replied.

"Dmn." Ryan muttered kicking at the box he had just stubbed his toe on in his rush around the apartment. He continued into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding more scattered boxes on his way. He really had to stack those boxes in the corner or something. But he didn't have time to think about that right now - he was late. Ryan hurriedly poured himself some coffee and drank the scalding liquid. Then he grabbed his briefcase and ran out the door, down the stairs, and jumped into his car. As he drove along he hoped he wouldn't be late - that wouldn't be the best way to start his last day at this job.

"Go go go!" he willed the cars in front of him. By some odd luck the cars actually started moving again. Then Ryan's cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Seth." he answered, knowing it was what had become Seth's daily "entertain Ryan on his way to work" call.

"Wow you're psychic now Ryan. That's awesome." Seth replied.

"I can't talk for long - I'm almost at work." Ryan informed him.

"Almost at work? But you're never almost at work when I call. And I'm only calling five minutes later than normal." Seth whined.

"Traffic's good today." Ryan said shortly.

"Ryan man, you're going to have to step the talking up a notch at your new job." Seth paused for a second, then continued. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternooon."

"That's interesting. So while I'm on my date with Summer-"

"Seth you told me it's not a date."

"Date, not a date. Whatever. So my point is, while I'm out with Summer, you'll be arriving in New York and meeting up with Marissa. I wonder whose gonna get some act-ion." Seth teased.

"Ok Seth, first of all I'm not meeting Marissa. I haven't talked to her in years, I don't know where she lives, you told me she's engaged, and she has no idea I'm going to New York. Second, you are NOT making a move on Summer. She asked you to go as a friend, and you agreed as a friend. So no one is getting any action." Ryan said in a no nonsense tone.

"Well Ryan," Seth said in a lightly mocking voice. "First of all, you and Marissa will somehow hook up in New York. I just know it. Second of all, I'm not planning to make a move on Summer. I am going as her friend, but if something happens, I won't stop it. Who am I to stand in the way of fate? And sadly, the no action thing is the story of our lives."

"Hey!" Ryan objected, before pausing and realizing that Seth was right. "Ok man, I'm at work now. Talk to you later."

"Wait!" Seth yelled. "If Sophie doesn't get to talk to you she'll whine all day. She's quite the whiner when she wants to be."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Here she is."

"Helllllllo!" Sophia intoned happily. "Guess what! Today I'm gonna go to school and then Mommy is gonna take me to the office and I'm gonna see Julsie and Mommy said she won't eat me and then-"

"Sophia I'd really love to talk, but I have to work now." Ryan said disappointedly.

"You always gotta do that." Sophia said sadly.

Ryan could just imagine the tears pooling in her large blue eyes. "I'm sorry Sophie."

"You don't wanna play with me?" she asked even more sadly.

"No of course I do. Why would you think that?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"You don't visit us."

Ryan could hear her starting to cry. "Sophie I'm sorry. I'll try to come visit you soon, and we'll play and everything. Or maybe you could come visit me with your Mommy and Daddy and Seth."

"Ok." Sophia cheered up a bit.

"And I'll call later, I promise." Ryan said. "Now I have to go, but I really will call later. After you get home from your day out."

"Ok. Love you buhbye!" Sophia gave a phone a noisy kiss and then hung up.

Ryan laughed, and made himself a mental note to find time to visit Newport soon. It would be hard, since he was starting his new job on Monday, and couldn't ask for time off for a while, but maybe he could go for a weekend.

"Morning Ryan." Beth simpered, attaching herself to her his arm.

"Hey Beth." Ryan said quickly. "What's wrong/" he said noticing her overly made up eyes were filled with tears. Not that he really cared, or even really wanted to know. But it was the polite thing to do.

"What's wrong!" she wailed. "You're leaving Boston! For good! Tomorrow!"

Ryan looked at her blankly. Did she want something from him?

"I might never see you again! Unless …" she paused, waiting for Ryan to say something.

He was silent.

"Unless maybe I come visit you, or you come visit me. And we can talk on the phone everyday. And have like net meetings. Like a long distance relationship." Beth suggested, blinking her watery eyes at him.

Ryan's neck snapped towards her, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Was she crazy? Like seriously deranged. Why would he want a long distance relationship with her? He didn't even like her. They'd never gone on a single date. He rejected her every advance. "Umm I don't think so." he said weakly, still in shock.

"What?" Beth's eyes pooled with more tears, and the began dripping down her face. "How can you say that? What about us?"

"Us? There is no us. Beth we've never gone out." Ryan said, backing away from her as subtly as he could. He wondered if he should tell her that he mascara was running down her face.

"NO US! Ryan we have a CONNECTION! We have SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Beth shrieked.

"Beth calm down." Ryan looked around, noticing the people watching them.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she screamed.

Ryan looked away, trying to make it clear to everyone else that he wasn't the cause of Beth's insane reaction. "Beth, we're just coworkers. Friends maybe. But we're not dating. We were never dating." Ryan said loudly, still trying to show the others he was innocent. The truth was Beth's reaction, as scary as it was, seemed oddly reminiscent of something he'd seen before. But what?

"COWORKERS? FRIENDS?" Beth cried. "Ryan I don't just want to be your COWORKER or your FRIEND. I'm in love with you! I've always been in love with you. Can't you see that. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY? WHY? WHY!"

Ryan moved away from Beth in panic. She sounded so dmn familiar. And she definitely sounded scary. Everyone else in the office was coming over to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" a quiet but forceful voice asked.

Ryan turned to see Mr. Penner. God. Great way to end things with his boss - set a coworker off on a crazy rampage. Ryan gave Mr. Penner a weak smile and shrugged, showing that he was as confused as anyone else.

Mr. Penner turned to Beth. "Are you alright Miss Trask?"

Trask. The word made all of the blood drain from Ryan's face. He froze in shock. He felt his body swaying lightly as he lost all control of his muscles. Trask. "Oliver Trask." he whispered in horror.

"What was that Ryan?" Mr. Penner asked.

"Oliver Trask." Ryan spun to face Beth. "Do you know Oliver Trask?"

Beth looked at him curiously. "He's my brother." she said calmly.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock. He was going to fall over. Oliver's sister? Beth was Oliver's sister? Oliver Trask? The Oliver who had ruined his relationship with Marissa? The Oliver who nearly killed himself, and gave Marissa nightmares for months. Ryan shivered.

"RYAN!" Beth suddenly lunged towards him.

Ryan's reflexes kicked in and he quickly moved away. Luckily two employees quickly jumped in and restrained her.

"Ryan. Go to my office. Now." Mr. Penner ordered.

Ryan quickly complied, listening to the sounds of Beth being talked to by someone, and her shrieks to him.

He sat down and thought over what had just happened. It was terrifying - Beth was Oliver's sister. And her reaction was after them not even dating. What's if they'd dated and broke up? What if things had gotten serious and then they'd broke up? What if he'd married her? Ryan shook his head. That would never have happened. He'd never wanted her. He sat thinking about different things for the next while - Oliver, which led to Marissa, which led to their breakup, which led to Theresa, the baby, moving to Chino, the non-baby, and everything that came after that.

About half an hour later Mr. Penner entered the office.

"So Ryan, that was an … interesting event." he commented.

Ryan looked at him in his typical Ryan look.

"So would you like to tell me what happened?"

Ryan told him the story as briefly as he could. The basics about Oliver, Beth's constant flirting with him, how she'd come up to him this morning, how she flipped out, up til the point where Mr. Penner came in.

"Well Ryan, I have to say, I would never have expected you to be involved in such drama." Mr. Penner commented.

Ryan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. If only Mr. Penner knew the whole story of his life. Not that he was going to tell him or anything. But still, he would have found it enlightening to say the least.

"Now Ryan, I'm sorry to change the topic so quickly, but are you still up for that promotion?" Mr. Penner asked.

"Yes. Definitely. More so now than ever." Ryan shuddered thinking of spending more time in Boston with creepy Beth around.

"I understand what you're saying." Mr. Penner nodded. "So are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "I'm actually quite excited about moving to New York."

"New York?" Mr. Penner asked in confusion.

"Yes. New York. Where my promotion is." Ryan's brow wrinkled at Mr. Penner's obvious confusion.

"Ryan who said you were going to New York?"

"Umm you did sir." Ryan was worried the scene earlier had done something to Mr. Penner's mind. "The day you told me about the promotion."

Mr. Penner thought bout it for a minute, and suddenly it all became clear to him. "Oh Ryan! I'm so sorry about this. It must have slipped my mind to tell you. That's strange, I'm not normally a forgetful person. Oh dear, this is quite the situation. Today is such a confusion filled day."

"Mr. Penner, what didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked.

"Son, your promotion isn't to go to New YORK. I must have misheard on the phone the day I was told about it the first time. And I just must have forgotten to tell you when I found out for sure."

"Mr. Penner, where is my promotion?" Ryan persisted.

"Newport." Mr. Penner replied.

"Where?" Ryan asked, sure he had misheard.

"Newport. Newport Beach. It's in Orange County, California. It's a lovely place - one of the richest areas in the country. Very interesting buildings. It'll be a great place to work." Mr. Penner rambled.

"Newport." Ryan repeated.

"It's lovely there." Mr. Penner volunteered.

"Yes it is. Nicest place I've ever been." Ryan muttered.

"Oh you've been there? Wonderful. I'm sure you'll love it there." 

Mr. Penner was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir there's a police officer here to see you." his secretary said.

"Sorry Ryan, I must go deal with this mess. They'll probably want to talk to you later, but I'll make sure Beth isn't nearby when they do. About this promotion - I'm sure you'll love Newport. And the ticket will be at the airport check in counter, as promised before. Sorry about the confusion, but really it's a great place. It'll be great." Mr. Penner patted his back and left the room.

"Newport." Ryan closed his eyes in disbelief and put his head in his hands. "I'm going back to Newport."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix his "Jew-fro". He stuck his fingers into it, fluffing it up, then made a face at himself and flattened it again. Still not satisfied he wandered in the hallway, searching for the one person whose beauty advise he trusted.

"Sophia!" he yelled, poking his head into her room.

"Seth!" she shouted in excitement, jumping off the floor and running to hug him. Sophia got excited when she saw people she hadn't seen in a while. And she hadn't seen Seth in at least two hours, so she was very excited.

"Wow Sophie, you look pretty." Seth complimented her.

"I know!" she smiled, holding the edges of her pink dress and twirling for him.

"You are most definitely my sister." Seth muttered, smirking at her modesty. "Now Sophie, I need your help."

"Ok Seth." she responded, dropping him a little curtsey.

Seth stiffled a laugh as he dropped on his knees beside her. "Ok Sophie, how does my hair look?"

"Bad." she replied bluntly.

"Thanks for being so honest." he said sarcastically. "Can you fix my hair for me?"

Sophia sighed dramatically. "Sit here." she said, gesturing to a spot beside her bed.

Seth complied quickly, and Sophia grabbed her various hair items and pulled herself onto the bed so she could sit behind him.

"Hey no ribbons, bows, clips, or any other accessories." Seth warned.

She sighed again, as if Seth was depriving her of a great opportunity. Then she took her comb and began poking at Seth's hair, lifting various pieces and smoothing others down. A few minutes later she put down her tools and jumped off the bed.

"All done!" she told him, holding a mirror up for him to see. "You look be-yu-ti-ful!"

"Perfect." Seth smiled. "Good job Sophie. Do you want me to do your hair now so you'll look pretty too?"

Sophia looked at him for a moment, then started laughing hysterically.

Seth was about to comment about her lack of faith in him when the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell!" Sophia informed, making no move to get up.

"Hello Summer!" Kirsten said with a smile, moving aside to let Summer in.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen. How are you doing?" Summer asked politely.

"Oh I'm good, what about you?"

"Also good. Is Seth here?"

"Yes he is, just a second. SETH!" Kirsten called.

Sandy wandered into the foyer. "Honey are you ready to go to the Haunted Palace? Oh hi Summer."

"Hi Mr. Cohen." she replied.

"Sandy don't call Dad and Julie's house that." Kirsten scolded. "Every time you do that Sophia hears it and repeats it to Julie and then she flips out, scares Sophia, and then gets angry when Sophia calls her a scary vampire."

Summer giggled at the idea of Marissa's mother being a vampire.

"So Summer, Seth's pretty excited about your little date tonight. He's been talking about it for days." Sandy said.

"Ok Dad, that's enough." Seth said, hurriedly coming down the stairs. "Why don't you and Mom go get ready to go."

"I can take a hint." Sandy winked at Summer, then took Kirsten's arm and took her with him towards the kitchen.

"So umm sorry about that." Seth said awkwardly to Summer.

"It's ok." she smiled.

"SETH!" Sophia screamed happily, running down the stairs. At the bottom she turned and ran towards him. Suddenly she saw Summer and froze, her eyes and mouth both open in a perfect circles.

"Hi!" Summer said to her with a smile.

Sophia moved behind Seth, her eyes on Summer the whole time. Once behind Seth she grabbed his leg and ducked her head against his knees.

Summer looked at Seth in confusion. "Am I that scary looking?" she joked.

"No no no! She's just shy around new people. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you fast." Seth assured her. He turned around a bit and removed Sophia's arms from his legs. "Sophie look who's here and wants to say hi to you." He lifted her up into his arms and pointed towards Summer. "Look!"

Sophia looked at Summer briefly then buried her head on Seth's shoulder with a whimper.

"Drama queen." Seth muttered, rolling his eyes. "Sophia come on. Be nice. Look who it is."

Sophia looked up, giving Seth a swift kick in his ribs for calling her a drama queen.

Summer laughed at Seth's expression of pain. "Hi, I'm Summer."

Sophia eyed her for a moment longer. Then she tossed her hair back and stuck her chin up a little. "I'm Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen but you can call me Sophia, but not Sophie 'cause only Seth and Mommy and Daddy and sometimes Ryan can do that." Sophia stuck her hand out towards Summer.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sophia." Summer said, trying not to laugh as she shook Sophia's little hand. "You're such a pretty girl!"

"Thank you." Sophia said, batting her eyelashes at Summer and struggling in Seth's arms so he would put her down. Once he did, she gave Summer one of the curtseys she had been working on. "Do you like my dress?" she asked, twirling around to show it off.

"Yes I do. Pink is my favourite colour." Summer replied.

"Me too!" Sophia exclaimed. "I like your dress too."

"Thanks." Summer said, twirling around just how Sophia had a minute before.

Sophia laughed. "Do you wanna see my room?"

"Sophia don't bother Summer too much." Seth scolded.

"Oh be quiet Cohen. Sophia I would love to see your room."

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth, then reached out and took Summer's hand. "Come on! You can even meet my pony. Her name is Princess Chrismukkah. She's purple and has a Santa hat, and she's so so pretty."

"Wow that's so neat. You know, I have a pony too. Her name is Princess Sparkle, and she's purple too." Summer said, following Sophia up the stairs.

Sophia gasped in happiness. "You gotta bring her over to meet Princess Chrismukkah! Maybe they can be friends or sisters!"

A while later Seth entered Sophia's room, and found her sitting with Summer at her little table, having a tea party. Both of them were wearing oversized hats and sipping imaginary tea out of rosebud designed teacups.

"Would you like some more tea Miss Summer?" Sophia asked in her best lady voice.

"Sophie, Summer and I have to leave now." Seth interuppted, walking into her room.

"Seeeeeeeeth." Sophia whined. She turned back to Summer. "Please stay." she said, pouting.

"Oh sorry sweetie, but Seth's right. We do have to leave." Summer said sadly.

"Can I come?" Sophia asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please Seth, I don't wanna go see Granpa and Julsie. Pllllllease."

"Aww." Summer said, her heart breaking a little at Sophia's obvious sadness.

"Sophie, we can't take you. And Grandpa's house isn't that bad." Seth said, pulling her into his arms.

"But Julsie is there." she cried, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Sophie, if you don't go who'll protect Mom and Dad?" Seth asked.

Sophia gasped at the thought of Julie doing something to her beloved Mommy or Daddy. "Fine, I'll go." she said dramatically. "Summer will you come play with me another day?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't make Summer feel like she has to come back." Seth said.

"Cohen!" Summer hit him lightly. "Miss Sophia I would love to play with you another day."

"Ok! I'll call you." Sophia offered.

"Sure." Summer laughed.

The three of them went back downstairs and stood in front of the door.

"Bye Sophie. Be good at Grandpa's." Seth said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Seth. Be good at the party." she replied.

"Bye Sophia, see you another time." Summer said.

"Sophie, can you give Summer a hug?" Seth suggested.

Summer kneeled down, and Sophia threw her little arms around her neck.

"Ok bye!" Seth said, holding the door open for Summer, and stepping out after her.

"Love you buhbye!" Sophia shouted to them, before shutting the door.

"So Seth," Summer began a few minutes later as they drove along the street. "Sophia is more adorable than you told me."

"Well it's hard to do her justice." Seth said with a smile. "You two seemed to get along well."

"Were you expecting us not to? With her being mini-me and all?" Summer asked raising her eyebrow. "Seriously, it's like seeing myself as a three year old. Except she doesn't talk like a three year old at all - I would swear she was a couple years older."

"Summer, just think about who she learned to talk from - think about who her family is. Of course she talks like she's older than she is. It's funny actually, she sounds so grown up that sometimes we forget how little she really is, and then she'll say or do something that suddenly reminds us."

Summer nodded her head a little in agreement. "It was so funny when she said she'd call me. She even made me write my cell phone number in her notebook."

"You know Summer, you don't have to come over to play with her if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything." Seth said.

"Cohen! Don't be a moron. I would love to have a play date with her. She's way more interesting than the people I work with."

Seth smiled at how attached to Sophia Summer seemed. "So speaking of work people, what's the story we're telling them about us? We need a plan."

"Ok I've got it all thought out. We met just over five months ago at a bar, and recognized each other from high school. We started dating and have been going steady every since. If anyone asks, we think that we're going to end up married one day." Summer recited.

"Oh are we?" Seth asked coyly.

Summer flushed a little realizing what she had said. "Umm and our first date was …"

She continued her story, with Seth listening and committing the details to memory. He didn't want to mess things up for Summer at her job.

They arrived at the place the party was at, and Summer handed her keys over to the valet. Side by side they walked to the door, and Seth was about to enter when Summer reached out her arm and stopped him.

"What?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Hold my hand." she ordered.

"Summer I think you're a bit old to need someone to hold your hand."

"No idiot." Summer said, hitting Seth. "We need to look like a couple, and couples hold hands. Now hold my hand."

"Yes ma'am." Seth saluted her, then took her hand. "Ok, here we go."

Not even five seconds after they had entered the building Danielle ran over, bringing a cloud of too strong perfume with her.

"Summer!" Danielle crowed in an obnoxious, faux excited voice.

"Danielle!" Summer replied in the same tone.

Seth stared at Danielle in shock. He knew it was her from Summer's descriptions. But she was so much blonder, faker, and overdone than he had expected. She was like the worst popular girl he'd ever gone to school with, times ten. Her hair was stick straight, her eyes and lips coated in makeup, and her outfit was so tiny Seth was surprised it was staying on.

"And this must be your boyfriend … what did you say his name was?" Danielle turned to Seth and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"This is Seth." Summer said, wrapping her arm possessively around Seth, and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Seth felt shivers go through him as Summer's mouth made contact with his skin. He quickly shook himself out of it. He had to play this part, for her sake. "So Danielle, it was great to meet you, but we're gonna go grab some drinks." With that Seth took Summer's hand again and lead her towards the bar.

"Thanks Cohen." Summer whispered when they were far enough away from Danielle.

"My pleasure." Seth thought to himself.

Later that night Seth was standing alone at the bar while Summer chatted with some friends from work. He watched her talk animatedly with a random person. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He'd forgotten what life with her was like. And now that he'd been spending so much time with her, he didn't know if he could go back to life without her. Suddenly Seth felt someone sidle up against him.

"Hey cutie." Danielle purred in his ear, the stench of alcohol following her.

"Umm hi Danielle." Seth said awkwardly as he tried to detach her from his arm.

"You're pretty good looking, in a geeky sort of way. Wanna dance?" she asked, moving against him again.

"No." Seth replied. "I mean, no thanks, I have a date."

"You mean Summer?" Danielle asked coyly.

"Yeah." Seth was puzzled. Was Danielle trying to make a point, or was she just dense?

"Summer, your fake girlfriend?" Danielle continued.

"My what!" Seth's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh come on. Who do you think you're fooling? You two don't act like you're dating." Danielle said.

"We what now?" Seth sputtered.

"You haven't even kissed her all night. It's obviously a lie she made up to keep her image. How much did she pay you - a hundred? Five hundred?"

"Summer did not pay me to come with her. We're dating." Seth tried to sound like he was telling the truth, but the problem was he was a bad liar. He knew he had to do something to prove it to Danielle. "Watch this." he ordered.

Seth stalked off, heading straight for Summer. He reached her, grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. Before she could even say "Cohen!" he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She was so shocked that she didn't pull away, but instead continued kissing him. He finally pulled back, shocked at the sparks he'd felt as they kissed. He wondered if Summer had felt them too.

"Wow." Summer breathed. She was about to say something to Seth, asking why he'd kissed her, when she saw Danielle hovering nearby, watching carefully. She looked at Seth, and saw the look in his eyes telling her to play along. "Thanks baby." Summer purred.

Danielle made a face that was a cross of annoyance that Summer hadn't been lying, and disappointment that Seth wasn't interested in her.

"Let's dance." Seth suggested, pulling Summer away from Danielle.

"Thought you'd never ask." she replied with a grin.

A few hours later Summer and Seth were sitting in her car, in his driveway.

"That was fun." Seth commented.

"Yeah you just were looking for an excuse to grope at me." Summer joked.

"Hey! I was trying to convince your evil boss that we're really dating." he defended himself.

"Well … thanks Cohen." Summer said gratefully. "Now I won't have to deal with her obnoxious insults."

They sat in silence for a moment. Seth was about to get out of the car when he had an idea.

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked.

"Won't everyone be sleeping?"

"Summer it's not that late. They probably just got back from Grandpa's." 

Summer checked her watch and gasped. "Whoa we really did leave that party early."

"Yeah well you can tell Danielle we had better things to do." Seth raised his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Oh you!" she hit him, but more gently then normal.

"So do you want to come in? I'll keep everything PG, I promise." Seth joked.

Summer laughed. "Does that basically mean you want to play video games, and have no one else to play with?"

"Maybe." Seth relented. "You know, my parents suck at them, and Sophia's too little to understand. I haven't played against anyone since Ryan's last visit."

"Ok fine. I don't want you getting too full of yourself from the lack of competition." Summer teased.

"Don't start with that. You could never beat me. In fact, I bet I could beat you playing with only one hand."

"Bring it on." Summer challenged.

The two got out of the car and headed into the house. As soon as the entered they ran into Sandy and Kirsten who were heading towards their bedroom.

"Hey kids." Sandy said.

"Hey." Seth and Summer replied at the same time.

"Seth honey, Sophia instructed me that you absolutely have to give her a hug and kiss before you sleep tonight. Otherwise she says she'll die of sadness." Kirsten said, barely keeping in her grin.

"Well we can't have that happening. I'll go do that now. Come on Summer, if you give her a hug too it'll make her day when I tell her tomorrow." Seth pulled Summer towards the stairs.

The four said goodnight to each other, and then Sandy and Kirsten went to their room, and Seth and Summer went to Sophia's.

Seth quietly opened the door, and crept into the pink ballerina room. He gestured to Summer to be quiet as she tiptoed in behind him.

"HI!" Sophia exclaimed, popping up in her bed.

Both Seth and Summer jumped in shock, and Summer let out a gasp.

"Sophie you scared us!" Seth scolded. "And you shouldn't be awake now anyways."

"I'm sorry." Sophia pretended to look sorry. "I missed you," she offered, hoping to make her brother forget that she should be in trouble.

"Aww I missed you too. Wait Sophie you can't just … you are such a manipulative child." Seth gave in.

"Hi Summer." Sophia turned away from Seth to look at her new friend. "I missed you too." she gave Summer her best and cutest smile.

"You are way too cute for your own good." Summer said, grabbing Sophia and tickling her.

Sophia giggled. "Ryan told me I'm the cutest girl in the whole wide world. Seth only said I'm the cutest in Newport."

Seth faked being hurt. "Really Sophie, comparing me to Ryan. That makes me really sad."

"I'm sorry." Sophia promptly gave Seth a hug and settled herself on his lap. She waited a moment, then spoke again. "Seth, I'm not sleepy."

"Really?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you not believing me? Because Daddy said that people should always trust other people, otherwise society will be destructed." Sophia said, totally serious.

"Did he? Sophie, do you even know what society and destruct mean?" Seth questioned.

Sophia glared at him.

"Oh my gosh! She looks just like Ryan right now!" Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah she may have got my Dad's appreciation for big words, my Mom's elegance, and my tendency to talk a lot, but the brooding or angry looks are all Ryan."

Sophia smiled, not really understanding or caring about what Seth had said, but liking the idea of being like Ryan.

"Seth let her stay up a little." Summer suggested.

"Summer! You're not supposed to side with her." Seth protested.

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth, and got up off his lap and moved to Summer's.

"Oh burned by my little sister. Ouch." Seth smirked.

"Let her stay up." Summer repeated, pouting.

"Yeah." Sophia agreed with an identical pout.

Seth didn't know what to do. He could never say no to Sophia. He could never say no to Summer. What was he supposed to do with both of them pouting like that?

"Fine. But I'm stating right here that I was overpowered."

"Can it Cohen." Summer picked up Sophia and carried her downstairs to the family room.

"Barbie Princess?" Seth whined a little while later. Of all the things they could possibly have done, Summer and Sophia had picked watching a Barbie Princess movie?

"Shh." Summer and Sophia shushed him.

Not even twenty minutes after that Sophia was fast asleep in Summer's arms.

Seth and Summer put her back in her bed, then went downstairs. Summer decided it was time for her to go, so Seth saw her to the door.

"So thanks Cohen." she said, fiddling with her keys.

"It was my pleasure Summer. We should go on a fake date again sometime soon." Seth replied.

Summer giggled. "Sure."

"Or maybe …" Seth trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could go on a real date?" he blurted out quickly.

She was silent, and Seth watched her carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"Maybe we could." she finally said. She reached for the door handle and opened the door. "I'll see you Tuesday for our next law stuff meeting." Summer gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran out to her car.

"See you Summer." Seth whispered, closing the door behind her and leaning back against the door, a smile on his face.

Marissa and Rick had just returned home from a night out. They stumbled into their apartment, both more than a little intoxicated, after Marissa had fumbled with her keys for a few minutes.

"Home sweet home!" Rick yelled, oblivious to how loud he was really talking.

Marissa threw her arms around Rick and gave him a kiss. "That was fun tonight. The club, the dancing,"

"The drinks." Rick finished before kissing her back more passionately.

The two were moving towards the bedroom, the alcohol in her blood making Marissa forget that she wasn't going to sleep with Rick until they were married. Sure there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away followed Rick.

Suddenly the phone starting to ring.

"I gotta get that." Marissa said, pointing to the phone.

"Ignore it babe." Rick protested, pulling her towards the bed.

"No Rick, we should slow down anyways. I'm gonna get the phone." Marissa pulled away and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Slow it down? We're not even moving as it is." Rick muttered to himself, falling back on the bed.

"Hello?" Marissa said into the phone, picking it up and walking into the living room.

"Coop!" a cheerful voice sounded over the line.

Marissa was thrilled to hear Summer's voice. Not only had they not talked in ages, but the phone call had helped her realize what was going on with Rick. "Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Well I just got back from the company party with Cohen, and thought I'd call to talk to you. We haven't talked in forever." Summer's voice sounded perkier than usual.

"Ohhh you mean your date with Seth?" Marissa teased.

"NO!" Summer yelled, a little too quickly. "I mean, no it wasn't a date. He just came to trick the skank Danielle. It wasn't a date."

"Suuuuure." Marissa said disbelievingly. "So how did the non-date go?"

"It was so much fun Coop!" Summer replied enthusiastically. "I picked him up at his house –"

"He still doesn't drive?" Marissa interrupted.

"No he drives. I think. Whatever. Anyways, I picked him up so I could meet his little sister Sophia, who is only like the cutest little girl I have ever seen in my life."

"Oh yeah, I met her last time I visited Newport. She is pretty adorable."

"Yeah. So after that we went to the party and Danielle was so totally jealous – I could tell the minute I introduced Seth to her. I mean he may not be the hottest guy ever, but she definitely thought I had made up my boyfriend. That untrusting b!tch."

"Summer you did make up your boyfriend." Marissa reminded her.

"Whatever Coop. And then later, she was hitting on him and saying she didn't believe he was my boyfriend, so he came over and kissed me. That showed Danielle."

"He kissed you!" Marissa gasped. "What was it like?"

"It was just to keep up the act Coop." Summer replied.

Marissa knew she wasn't telling her everything, but decided not to push the issue. For now. "Then what happened?"

"Well we left early, and went back to his place."

"Ooooh back to his place." Marissa singsonged.

"Where we played with his sister." Summer added. "And then when I left, he asked if we could go on a real date sometime."

"Oh my gosh Summer! What did you say?"

"I said maybe."

"MAYBE? What's wrong with you!" Marissa shouted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why are you yelling at me?" Summer shouted back in confusion.

"Summer you are obviously still in love with Seth." Marissa stated.

"What! No I'm not." Summer replied quickly.

"Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice when you tell me about your meetings, and your date tonight."

"It wasn't a date." Summer interjected.

"Summer. Don't fight it."

"Coop, I just don't know if it would work." Summer admitted.

"Well Summer, I have some advice from you, which I heard from a very wise and reliable source." Marissa said.

"Let's hear it."

"Ok. This person once told me that if you love something you should let it go, and if it comes back it was always yours. Well you let Seth go, and he's back. Now give him a chance."

"Hey! I told you that." Summer realized.

"Yeah well I told you the person was wise. Now come on, will you at least go on a date with him? What's the worst that could happen? Your father won't approve? He'll sail off to Tahiti or something? That's all been done."

"You know Coop, I never realized how smart you are."

"Thanks." Marissa replied sarcastically.

"No problem." Summer answered cheerfully.

"So will you go on a date with him?" Marissa repeated.

"Sure. Like you said, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could fall in love again and get married." Marissa thought to herself jokingly, imagining Seth and Summer as a married couple, constantly bickering. But she didn't say anything. That idea would freak Summer out way to much at this point.

"Now Coop, on to you. How're the wedding plans going?" Summer changed the topic.

"There're actually going really well. I picked out the flowers earlier this week, the place settings are done, decorations are almost planned out. Oh! I found this absolutely gorgeous wedding dress – my mom is going to come check it out next weekend. And I've narrowed done the bridesmaid options, so whenever you can come see them you can pick. And of course you have to approve my dress too!" Marissa babbled excitedly.

"Coop that's awesome! What does the dress look like?" Summer asked, grabbing a pencil to sketch the dress for herself to see.

"Well it's strapless, and the back dips really low –" Marissa began.

"You slut." Summer joked.

"Shut up Sum. The front has this gorgeous embroidery with jewels all the way down, and the back is like gathered to one side."

"Sounds really nice Coop." Summer said.

What she didn't say is that she thought it was a bit much for Marissa. Marissa had always wanted a simple wedding gown – simple, but very elegant. This sounded like the total opposite. Summer could remember a day, back when the still went to Harbour. It was during the short period of time that she'd been dating Seth and Marissa had been dating Ryan. She and Marissa had been planning their weddings. Summer remembered that she wanted a princess dress, complete with tiara. But Marissa had wanted a simple, more fitted gown, with a long train. Summer had wanted an elaborate church wedding, while Marissa wanted an elegant beach wedding. Of course Summer had a feeling that this dress choice had something to do with Julie Cooper-Nichol and her desire for the "wedding of the century." But she didn't say a thing – Marissa sounded happy, and that was what mattered.

"So Coop, what's the plan after the wedding?" Summer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like where are you gonna live? Please tell me you're coming back to Newport."

Marissa was silent.

"COOP! You have to come back! What are you gonna do – live in New York?" Summer said angrily.

"Actually yeah. We both have good jobs, a great apartment, and the social scene is awesome."

"Coop." Summer whined. "At least tell me there's a chance you'll move back to Newport. It's not the same without you."

"No, I really don't think there is a chance. New York is too awesome, and it's so different. I love it here." Marissa said, trying not to hurt Summer's feelings any more. "But you can visit. And shop."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Summer laughed. "So-"

"Marissa! Are you done yet?" Rick called to her.

"Sorry Sum, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow?" Marissa said following Rick's voice.

"Sure Coop, 'night."

"Night."

Marissa put away her phone and headed back into the bedroom, where she found Rick already in bed.

"Turn off the lights babe." he requested.

That may have sounded like it would lead to some action, but Marissa knew it was just that he hated sleeping with any lights on in the apartment. She quickly got ready for bed, the lay down beside Rick.

Within minutes he was snoring happily, which prevented Marissa from falling asleep. So she decided to think about her upcoming wedding. She could see herself, walking down the aisle, smiling at all the guests. And then looking at the groom, smiling lovingly at him. But wait – that wasn't Rick. It was … Ryan. And she wasn't in the church she'd booked for the ceremony – she was at the beach. Walking barefoot on the sand, clutching a bouquet of roses. And her dress – it was a slinky, silk material that clung to her upper body before gently flowing to her feet. Marissa reached Ryan, and held out her hand to him. But now he was moving away. He was driving away – no not driving. He was in the passenger seat of an ugly yellow car, a dark haired woman beside him. Marissa stretched her arms out to him, trying to reach him. Opened her mouth, trying to call to him. But he was oblivious.

Marissa woke up with a start. Apparently she had fallen asleep. Memories of her dream floated into her mind, and she shook them away angrily. She was just a few months from marrying Rick – what was she doing dreaming about Ryan?

The next morning Seth was sleeping, dreaming about his kiss with Summer the previous night. Sure the kiss had been part of an act, but it had still been almost magical.

"Seth." a voice sounded beside him. "Seth." It repeated insistently. "SETH!"

"What?" Seth asked groggily, opening his eyes.

There was Sophia standing beside him. "Good morning!" she said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sophie what do you want?" he snapped.

"Don't you give me that tone of voice." she scolded in a tone that was an exact copy of Kirsten's.

"Sorry." Seth said apologetically. "Good morning. Now why did you wake me up?"

Sophia gave him a smile to show she forgave him. "Your phone's ringing." she informed him, holding the offensive device out to him.

Seth took the phone and glanced at the screen before letting out an annoyed groan. "Sophie, the phone isn't ringing any more. It says I missed a call."

"Oops." she replied in a voice that was too cheerful to really care.

"When was it ringing?" he asked. He really hoped it wasn't last night or something and she just decided to tell him. That wouldn't be worth waking up over.

"Just now. I heard it, and came in to tell you b'cause you weren't getting it. You just took too long to wake up." she said in her most exasperated voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Thanks for trying to tell me." Seth said. "Now how about you go find Mom and ask her what's for breakfast?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?" Seth was puzzled.

"B'cause I want to play with you."

"Sophia I just woke up. I'll play with you later."

"Ok fine. Can I call Summer now?"

"What! Why?"

"To see if she'll come play with me."

"Sophie you can't call her now. It's early and you shouldn't bother her." Seth tried to explain.

Sophia gave him an annoyed look. Her brother sure was a spoil sport this morning. He wouldn't answer his phone in time, he wouldn't play with her, he wouldn't let her ask Summer to play with her. "I want to play with someone. Mommy and Daddy are both busy. And you won't play with me." she whined, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sophie." Seth groaned. "Don't cry. Why don't you play alone for a while?"

Sophia sighed dramatically. "You don't get anything Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes. She was like three going on sixteen.

"I saw that." she told him.

DING DONG!

"Doorbell." Sophia informed Seth helpfully, not making a move to go see who it was.

"Yes thank you." Seth didn't feel like answering the door.

"DOORBELL!" Sophia yelled. "DOORBELL DOORBELL DOORBELL!"

"Ok ok I get it. Why don't you get the door?"

"B'cause Mommy said not to answer the door all by myself." she replied sassily.

"Fine." Seth got out of bed and grabbed his robe, tying it as he walked. He stopped at the door and tried to fix his hair to look a bit presentable for whoever was there.

"SETH! Don't fix your hair. Answer the door!" Sophia yelled.

Seth looked behind him. She wasn't there. She was still upstairs, and somehow knew exactly what he was going to do. That girl was way too smart.

Seth flung open the door, expecting to see some salesperson, or possibly his grandfather who liked to come over to escape Julie. But the person who was there was the one person he least expected to see.

"Ryan!" he exclaimed.

"Hey man. I had a … change of plans with the whole promotion thing. Turns out it's in Newport, not New York." Ryan explained, trying to make it clear why he was standing there with a bunch of bags. "I got into LA last night, and drove down here as soon as I woke up. I hope it's ok that-"

He was cut off by Seth hugging him. "This is awesome man!" Seth enthused. "Come on in! MOM! DAD! SOPHIA! COME SEE WHO'S HERE!"

Sophia promptly came running down the stairs, having changed her clothes and put brushed her hair. She wouldn't be seen at the door looking as messy as her big brother.

"RYAN!" she exclaimed. She ran straight over to him.

Ryan kneeled down and caught Sophia, picking her up in a hug. Sophia promptly threw her arms around his neck and smothered his face with kisses.

"You came to play with me Ryan!" she happily said. Of course he was there to see her, not anyone else. Just her, because she'd asked him to.

"Hey you said Ryan." Ryan said in shock.

"Well that's your name." she replied as if it was obvious.

Ryan looked at Seth.

"Yeah she learned how to say 'r' a little while ago." Seth confirmed.

"I always knew." Sophia argued.

"Sure you did." Seth assured her, subtly shaking his head at Ryan.

"She's getting so grown up." Ryan commented, realizing how much he had missed while he was in Boston.

"Well I AM almost four." Sophia helpfully informed him.

Just then Sandy and Kirsten came running in and saw Ryan. They both shouted in surprise before giving him hugs. Well him and Sophia, who wouldn't let him put her down.

The family then went into the kitchen, where Ryan explained the mix up with his promotion.

"So you're here for good?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean if you'll let me stay here." Ryan replied.

"Of course we will. This is your house too." Sandy said with a smile.

"You're gonna live with us now?" Sophia happily said. "Now you can play with me everyday!" she snuggled into Ryan's arms. "Seth never wants to play with me." she tattled.

"I do so!" Seth argued.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes I do!"

"Seth." Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan chorused.

"Fine. But Sophie, I have to say, I call Ryan first."

Sophia gasped. "NO!" her eyes filled with tears.

Sandy and Kirsten smiled at each other, knowing this would go on for a while. They were just happy their family was back together now.

After they finished a long breakfast Ryan decided he should get all his stuff from the car he had rented.

"Oh wait Ryan, we have to clean up the pool house before you can put all your stuff in there. I mean it's fine for a day or two stay, but since you're going to live here we should get it ready first." Kirsten objected. "Why don't we all head in there and clean it up?"

"I think I'm gonna to have to say no to that." Seth replied, trying to subtly exit the kitchen.

"Seth. This is going to be a family effort. Setting up the pool house for Ryan." Sandy declared.

"Unless you don't want the pool house," Kirsten suddenly said as the thought entered her mind for the first time. "We always thought you'd like the privacy, but if you want a bedroom in the house you can have one." She looked at Ryan to see his reaction.

"I actually like the pool house." Ryan replied. "But you guys don't all have to clean it out, I can manage."

"No Ryan, we will all help out. Since you want the pool house, we'll spruce it up, as a family." Kirsten announced.

"Mom you did not just say spruce." Seth groaned.

"Mommy I don't like cleaning." Sophia informed her.

"Baby don't you want to make the pool house pretty for Ryan to live in?" Kirsten asked, knowing her daughter took after herself in her love of decorating.

Sophia considered it for a minute, then made her decision. She jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to her room.

"Ok boys, let's get out there and move some of the extra furniture out. We can keep it in the shed behind the garage." Sandy ordered. "Seth, the pool house is out that way, not in the family room with the playstation."

They were about to head outside when Sophia came running back into the kitchen. "Wait for me!" she yelled. She had changed into her "play clothes" so that she could help clean without getting her nicer clothes dirty.

The other three barely managed to stiffle their laughter, knowing how Sophia detested when people laughed at her.

A few hours later the pool house had been cleaned out and Ryan's own belongings had been arranged within it. The work had gone relatively quickly, with Sandy and Ryan doing the heavy lifting, Seth and Kirsten doing the lighter work, and Sophia standing on the bed giving orders, and putting on a show to entertain them.

"Phew!" Seth sighed, falling down onto the bed.

"Seth. Off." Kirsten ordered. "I just put clean sheets on there."

"Ryan can you play with me now?" Sophia asked. She'd been waiting forever for him to play with her.

"No! Let's go play some video games." Seth argued.

"No! I want him to play dress up tea party house with me."

"That's not even a game." Seth said angrily.

Sophia gasped. "It is SO."

"Seth you're fighting with a three year old." Ryan cut in.

"THREE AND A HALF!" Sophia and Seth both yelled.

"Seth don't fight with your sister. And Sophia why don't you let Ryan pick what he wants to do?" Kirsten interjected. Sometimes her kids acted like they were eighteen months apart instead of eighteen years.

They both turned to Ryan expectantly.

Sandy chuckled. Kirsten shot him a dirty look.

Finally Ryan spoke. "Why don't we go out somewhere instead? I haven't been around Newport in ages, and having you two with me will keep it interesting."

"Ok!" Sophia said happily. "Can we go shopping? Or get Bobars? Or go to the beach? Or sail?"

"You know, I have this feeling you were insulting me a little bit with that, but it's cool. Let's go." Seth added.

"I just wanna take a shower, then we'll go. You two coming?" Ryan turned to Sandy and Kirsten.

"No thanks sweetie. We have to go out later tonight. You kids have fun." Kirsten said, taking Sandy's arm and leading him back towards the house. "Baby come with me, you need a bath before you can go out." She held her hand out to Sophia.

Sophia grabbed her hand and skipped out of the pool house, turning to blow Ryan a kiss before entering the house.

"So, back in Newport." Seth said to Ryan. "No New York. No Marissa."

"Seth, I was never going to see Marissa. And I'm glad to be back here - I actually kind of missed it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. As much as we make fun of Newport, it has some weird endearing power."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "So do you and Sophia fight that much all the time?"

"No." Seth quickly objected. "Well, sometimes."

"Seth she's little."

"I know that. And I don't really mind what she does, but I don't want her to be too used to getting her own way. Plus it's funny to see her get all mad."

"That it is. So we should get ready, or she'll get mad at us." Ryan said with a smirk.

A little while later Ryan, Seth and Sophia were in the car driving towards the beach.

"Ryan do you know Summer?" Sophia asked, kicking at the passenger seat from her car seat.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryan asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"She and Seth had a date last night." Sophia said, punctuating her words with more kicks to the passenger seat.

"Did they?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrow at Seth.

"Yeah." Sophia replied before Seth could say anything. "First she came and visited me, then they went somewhere and left me to go to Granpa's house and see Julsie, and then later they came back and we watched a movie, and Seth was mean and said she didn't have to come back another day but she said she wants to play with me another day, and she even gave me her phone number. And I was gonna call her today but Seth said no. Seth says no a lot." Sophia paused to take a deep breath. "Summer's so pretty, and she likes playing with me. We're gonna be best friends!"

Ryan glanced at Seth and smiled to see his expression. Seth looked like he was going to sink into the floor of the car. "Hey Munchkin, I thought I was your best friend." Ryan said, pretending to be hurt.

"I can have more than one best friend." Sophia informed him, stretching out her foot to look at her white sandals. "Can we go to the store so I can get shoes like Summer?"

"Sophie, you wouldn't be able to walk in heels that high." Seth objected.

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth and kicked his seat a few times.

"Munchkin, why don't you talk about shoes with your Mom? Seth and I aren't good at shopping." Ryan suggested.

"Ok." Sophia said happily. "Look! We're here!" she pointed out the window at the pier they had arrived at. The second the car stopped she undid her car seat buckle, jumped out of the car, and took off running towards the water.

"Sophie!" Seth yelled after her. "Stop!"

She froze, and remained where she was until Ryan and Seth got to her, at which point she held out one hand to each of them.

The three of them walked along the beach, with Sophia occasionally running into the shallow water while Ryan and Seth talked. Seth told Ryan the full story of his "date" with Summer - including all the parts Sophia had skimmed over or skipped.

"Wow man, sounds like you and Summer are on your way to getting back together." Ryan commented.

"Well I don't want to jinx it, but yeah I really hope we are."

"Seth, I'm hungry." Sophia interrupted.

They went and got pizza for lunch. As soon as she finished Sophia announced that she wanted a "Bobar", which was her way of saying Balboa Bar. When she saw her brothers were still eating she sighed angrily. She stood facing them, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Finally her patience ran out.

"I'm gonna wait at the store!" she called as she ran towards the Balboa Bar stand.

"SOPHIE!" Seth and Ryan yelled at the same time. They dropped their food and ran after her.

Sophia continued running on her tiny legs, her eyes directed straight ahead to her favourite ice cream. She was so focused that she didn't see the pair of legs that appeared in front of her - long tan legs wearing tall colourful sandals.

"STOP!" Seth yelled as Ryan yelled "MUNCHKIN!"

BOOM. Sophia ran into the person in front of her with such an impact that it sent her tumbling backwards to the ground.

Sophia was silent for a moment, taking in what had happened. Then she opened her mouth and started wailing. "AHHHHHOWWWWW!"

"Oh my gosh!" the person she'd hit gasped. The person squatted down to see who the child was. "Sophia!"

Sophia stopped crying and peeked through her eyelashes to see who it was. "Summer?"

"Are you ok sweetie?" Summer asked worriedly, putting her arms around Sophia and smoothing her hair.

"Sophie!" Ryan exclaimed, running up and kneeling beside her.

Seconds later Seth came and kneeled beside Ryan. "Sophie are you ok?"

Sophia turned to her brothers and held out her arms to Seth while nodding. Seth took Sophia into his arms and stood up; Ryan and Summer each stood up too.

"Sorry about that - Summer!" Seth had turned to apologize to the person Sophia had run into, only to see Summer standing there looking worried.

"Hey Cohen, don't worry about it. It was like totally my fault - I should have been watching where I was going. You okay Miss Sophia?"

Sophia nodded and pointed at Ryan, unable to say anything due to her thumb being in her mouth. It was one habit that she absolutely refused to grow out of, despite everyone's efforts.

Summer followed the line Sophia was pointing in and met Ryan's gaze. "Chino!" she exclaimed, pulling him into an impromptu hug.

"Hey Summer." Ryan replied, trying not to smile at the coincidence of them running into her just a while after he and Seth had been discussing her.

"What're you doing in Newport? Seth told me you were in Boston." Summer asked curiously.

"Oh I got a promotion, and it ended up being here." Ryan said in his usual brief way of talking.

"Awesome." Summer said. "How're you doing sweetie?" she asked, stroking Sophia's silky hair.

"All better." Sophia announced, her words nearly unintelligible with her thumb in her mouth. Sophia's eyes suddenly lit up in a look that was eerily similar to how Seth looked when he had a "great" idea. She took her thumb out of her mouth at held her arms out to Ryan, saying "Ryan I wanna get a Bobar … please."

Seth looked confused as to why she wasn't asking him to go, but figured it was some random reason that only she would understand, so he handed her over to Ryan.

Ryan took Sophia and headed towards the Balboa Bar booth. "Munchkin why don't you ask Seth and Summer to come too?"

"No." Sophia replied stubbornly, a strange glint in her eyes.

Ryan looked puzzled, until he saw Sophia smile as she watched Seth and Summer talk. Then it clicked in his mind.

"You little monkey." Ryan teased.

Sophia gave him her sweetest, most innocent look. "Who me?"

"Munchkin, are you trying to get Seth and Summer together?" Ryan asked.

Sophia continued her innocent look a second longer, then gave it up realizing Ryan could see right through it. "Maybe." she answered coyly.

"Maybe." Ryan repeated taunted, tickling her sides.

"Maybe!" Sophia giggled, squirming as Ryan tickled her.

"Admit it or I won't stop." Ryan mock threatened.

"Fine! I want Seth and Summer to fall in love and get married, and then she can be my sister and we can play all the time!" Sophia admitted in defeat.

"You are the most scheming, manipulative little girl in the whole world!" Ryan gasped in fake horror.

"But you love me anyways." Sophia said happily. Then she thought of something else "You won't tell Seth, will you?" she asked worriedly.

"Well …" Ryan pondered, watching the way she bit her lip in anxiety. "I really should, but I won't."

Sophia let out a gleeful cheer and gave Ryan a hug, before putting her head down on his shoulder.

Ryan laughed to himself. He couldn't tell Sophia, since she had a bad track record with keeping secrets, but he supported her plan all the way. He didn't know how Summer felt, but Seth most definitely was still in love with her.

"Bobar!" Sophia cried, pointing towards the stand where the ice cream was sold.

"So uhh … sorry about Sophia running into you. She was just really excited about getting ice cream - I mean a Balboa Bar. Although they are the same thing I guess. But then ice cream can refer to many different things, while Balboa Bar's are just those specific ones." Seth prattled on.

"Cohen." Summer interrupted. "It's ok."

"Oh. Good."

"So Ryan's back now?" Summer asked, trying to make conversation. "What does everyone think of that?"

"We're all really happy about it. I mean I get my brother back. And Sophia's glad to have another person to play with her."

"That's good." Summer replied. "She's really big on the playing with people thing."

"Yeah. She actually wanted to call you to play with her earlier today." Seth laughed.

"Why didn't she?"

"I told her not to." Seth mumbled, suddenly wishing he hadn't.

"Cohen!" Summer said, punctuating her word with a smack to his arm. "I told you yesterday, I would love to play with her sometime."

"Summer I gotchu a Bobar!" Sophia shouted as she ran back towards Seth and Summer. "And Ryan has one for you." she informed Seth.

"Gee thanks for caring." Seth said dryly.

"I love you too." Sophia replied in an identical voice.

"You are too cute!" Summer cooed at her, taking the ice cream from her hand. "Thanks Miss Sophia."

Sophia giggled at her new nickname "Summer do you wanna come back to my house and play?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie I would love to, but I have to run some errands this afternoon." Summer replied sadly.

"What're you gonna do?" Sophia curiously asked.

"Munchkin don't ask her too many questions." Ryan advised.

"No it's ok Chino. Sophia, I need to go to the mall and get some clothes to take when I go to visit my friend."

"What's your friend's name? Where are you gonna go?" Sophia persisted.

Summer looked at Ryan before speaking to see how he would react to her words. "I'm visiting my friend Marissa in New York."

For a brief second an emotion flickered across Ryan's face, quickly replaced by his typical poker face. But Summer saw it, and it made her wonder. If Marissa still loved Ryan like Summer thought she did, and if Ryan had feelings for Marissa, maybe there was some hope for them. Except for the whole Marissa being engaged to Rick thing. This was way to complicated.

"Summer can I go shopping with you?" Sophia asked excitedly.

Summer looked at her blankly, shaken out of her thoughts.

"Please! I wanna go to the store and get shoes like you." Sophia insisted.

"Sophie, Summer has to buy things. She doesn't have time to drag you around the mall." Seth objected.

Sophia kicked her little foot at Seth's larger one as hard as she could. "Please Summer."

"Summer, really it's ok. She wants to go now, but once you're there she'll get tired and whine and just hold you up. Sophia don't trouble Summer."

"Well then you come too." Sophia offered. "If I get tired - which I won't - you can take me home."

"Why don't you two let Summer decide?" Ryan suggested. "Summer, what do you think?"

"Sure, she can come. I love converting people to shoppers." Summer said.

"Oh she's already a shopper." Seth joked.

"Seth you gotta come too." Sophia insisted. "In case I get tired, so it's not an incon- incon- bother to Summer."

"Sophie I hate shopping." Seth whined.

"Sophia it's ok, you won't be an inconvenience to me." Summer smiled.

"Seth you should come." Sophia said, getting slightly upset now.

Ryan realized what she was trying to do, and decided to help out. "Seth, why don't we all go? I need to get a few things too. And if the Munchkin gets tired we'll leave."

"Fine." Seth gave in.

The four of them heading towards the parking lot, Sophia holding Summer's hand and Ryan and Seth trailing behind them. Seth seemed oblivious to everything that was going on, trying to figure out if and when he should ask Summer on a real date. Ryan was also thinking about other things, but not so much that he missed the triumphant smile Sophia shot his way.

The afternoon at the mall was relatively uneventful. Summer did the shopping she had to, Sophia insisted Summer help her pick out new shoes (although Summer had to convince her that little girls did not wear heels), Ryan picked up a few items, and Seth followed along.

"I'm tired." Sophia informed Ryan, holding her arms up towards him.

Ryan took the hint and picked her up. "Let's go home Munchkin."

Seth checked his watch. "Whoa it's past your naptime Sophie. Mom's going to throw a fit. Let's go Ryan."

Summer followed the other three as they made their way to the parking lot, where her car was parked beside theirs.

"Summer you don't have to leave just because we are." Seth said.

"No I'm done here anyways." Summer said. "I need to save some money for New York."

"So we'll see you another time." Seth said casually, opening the backseat of the car for Ryan to put Sophia into her car seat.

Ryan felt Sophia tense in his arms, and suddenly her body perked up from it's sleepy state.

"Summer do you wanna come home and play?" Sophia asked, trying to conceal her yawn.

"Sweetie I think you need a nap right now. But I'll come over another day, ok?" Summer offered.

"How 'bout tonight?" Sophia persisted, kicking at Ryan to stop him from putting her in the car. Didn't he see she was talking to Summer?

Summer laughed. "You really want to see me, don't you?"

"Sophie why don't you let Summer do whatever plans she has tonight, and ask her over another day." Seth said, not wanting Summer to be bothered by his sister. "Plus Mom said tonight is a special dinner because Ryan's home."

"Well if it's special there should be lotsa people there. Can you come Summer?" Sophia pleaded.

It clicked for Ryan what Sophia was trying to do. "Yeah why don't you come? It'll be fun."

Sophia smiled in relief. For such a smart guy, Ryan sure could be slow sometimes.

"Well … ok. As long as you're ok with me crashing your welcome home dinner." Summer finally gave in.

"For sure." Ryan replied. "Now Munchkin, you need to get in the car so you can go home and nap before Summer comes over."

Sophia obediently let Ryan put her into her seat, where she promptly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ryan and Seth also got in, waved at Summer, and drove home.

That night everyone was sitting at the table, eating the surprisingly delicious meal Kirsten had cooked.

"Mrs. Cohen this is really good." Summer commented.

"Call me Kirsten," Kirsten smiled warmly. "And thank you. I took cooking classes before Sophia was born."

Sophia gasped. "You weren't always a good cooker Mommy?"

Seth snorted in disbelief.

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded.

"Sorry." he said, trying to put on a straight face.

"Baby Mommy used to be … not very good at cooking. So I took lessons." Kirsten explained.

Seth snickered at the way Kirsten dodged around the truth.

Sophia rolled her eyes at him. "Seth is SO weird." she announced to the whole table. "But he's nice too." she added for Summer's benefit.

Seth looked confused at Sophia's comment. He was about to question her about it when the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell." Sophia announced, continuing to eat her food.

"I'll get it." Ryan offered, standing up and heading towards the door.

The others listened to Ryan's footsteps approach the door, and the creak as he opened it. And then there was a high pitched shriek.

At the sound of that Sophia's eyes widened in fright. "Mommy I'm done now, I wanna go upstairs." she said quickly.

Summer wondered what had scared Sophia so much, but didn't have to ponder it for long.

Ryan re-entered the kitchen looking grim, followed by Caleb and Julie, who looked like she was in shock.

"Hello Kiki." Caleb said. "Can we join you for dinner?" Without waiting for a reply he took a plate from the cupboard and sat down at the table. "Hello Sophia." he said, smiling at his granddaughter. His only granddaughter, since his other daughter Hailey seemed to be against having children.

Sophia didn't reply, as her eyes were fixed on Julie, and her fingers were turning white from grasping the table.

"Kirsten, what is he doing here?" Julie asked loudly, gesturing towards Ryan.

"He's moving back to Newport." Seth filled in, since Kirsten looked to annoyed to speak.

"And you took him back?" Julie asked disbelievingly.

"Julie shut up." Kirsten finally said in a tense voice.

"Mommy!" Sophia gasped, shaken out of her own shock. "You said a bad word."

"Really Julie, you can't come uninvited to MY house to eat the dinner I cooked and then start whining about who else is here. In fact, you have not right to complain about Ryan being here ever. Haven't we been through that before?"

"Humph." Julie scoffed. "I should leave after being spoken to like that."

"Please do." Sandy said hopefully.

Instead Julie took a plate and filled it with food. She and Caleb had no food at their house, and there was no chance of getting into a restaurant this late. Plus Cal had some weird liking for eating with Kirsten and her family.

Sophia's eyes followed Julie, and when Julie sat at the other end of the table Sophia sighed in relief.

"So I'm done eating." Seth announced.

"Me too." Ryan added quickly.

"So am I." Summer said.

"Ok, you can go to the pool house if you'd like." Sandy offered kindly, figuring they wanted to get far away from Julie.

Sophia quickly stuffed the remaining food on her plate into her mouth. "I'm done Daddy! Can I go too?"

Sandy raised his eyebrow at her, but nodded.

The four of them put their plates in the sink and ran to the pool house.

"Escape from Julie Cooper-Nichol." Seth joked once they'd closed the door.

"I should've talked to her." Summer worried. "I don't want to make Marissa angry about it when Julie invariably tells her what happened."

"I'm sure she won't mind." Seth said knowingly. "Now how about some video games?"

"Go! Gogogogogo!" Sophia chanted, her eyes fixed on the tv.

"I'm going!" Summer replied as she frantically pushed the buttons on the control.

"Go!" Sophia repeated more loudly.

"Ha ha ha. No one can beat the master." Seth said with an evil laugh.

Summer and Sophia looked at each other.

"GO!" Sophia yelled.

As she said that Summer was already pushing buttons double as fast as before.

Just then an odd musical tune started playing.

"Cell phone." Sophia said loudly, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's mine." Summer added, also looking at the screen.

It continued to ring, getting louder as time went by.

"Summer get your phone." Seth suggested.

"And let you win? No way."

The phone continued ringing more loudly.

"Summer seriously answer it. It's getting annoying." Seth whined. "I need silence to concentrate."

Summer sighed. "Chino can you get it please?"

Ryan looked up from his spot lying on the bed. "Sure." He located her phone sitting on her bright pink purse, and answered it. "Hello?"

All he heard was a static filled silence. Ryan looked over at Summer, but she was engrossed in the video game.

"Hello?" Ryan repeated more loudly. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was a long pause, and then, across the static, came the voice that haunted his dreams and memories. "Ryan?"

"Marissa?" Ryan asked in shock.

"Umm hi." Marissa replied in apparent confusion.

"I'm at the Cohen's, and Summer's here too and asked me to answer the phone." Ryan said, answering the question he knew she wanted to ask.

"Oh." Marissa said quietly. "Is Summer there?"

"She's playing a video game with Seth."

"Oh." Marissa said once again. "So umm … hey."

"Hey." Ryan smiled as they exchanged their traditional greeting.

If he could have seen Marissa at that moment, he would have been graced by one of her beautiful smiles too.

"How are you?" Ryan continued, wanting to hear her lilting voice.

"I'm good. You?"

"Pretty good. I'm back in Newport now. Are you still in New York?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Ryan couldn't understand why Marissa's answers sounded so short and emotionless. "What's new?"

"Not too much. I'm really busy with – stuff." Marissa sounded like she was going to say something else, but had changed her mind.

"Great." Ryan said awkwardly, unsure what she wasn't telling him. "So Newport is just like I remembered it. Nothing's changed."

"Things have changed." Marissa muttered, more to herself then Ryan.

Ryan's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to decipher what she meant. "Like what?"

"Like … stuff. Everything." Marissa said distractedly.

"Chino who is it?" Summer asked loudly, having finished the game she was playing with Seth.

"Marissa." he mouthed back.

Summer squealed in delight and ran over to grab the phone. As she took it she saw the unreadable look on Ryan's face.. "Coop!" she yelled into the phone with excitement. She started talking happily with Marissa. "So what's new? OMG Coop how're the wedding plans going?" She paused as Marissa answered. "That's awesome! I'm coming next weekend to see the dresses." Another pause. "No way! You would not make me wear that! Coop!"

"Who's Coop?" Sophia asked. When no one answered she repeated her question. "I SAID WHO'S COOP?"

"It's Summer's friend Marissa." Ryan answered quietly, in shock from what he'd overheard. Suddenly Marissa's odd behaviour on the phone made sense.

"Sophie you've met Marissa. Remember, she's Julie's daughter." Seth reminded her.

Sophia's forehead wrinkled up in thought. "The short boring girl?" she finally asked.

"No that's Kaitlin." Seth laughed. "Marissa's the tall one. You liked her – she played dress up with you."

"Oh!" Sophia's face brightened as she remembered. "Can I talk to her too?" She realized Seth would say no, so she ran over to Summer. "Can I talk?" she asked excitedly.

Summer giggled. "Coop someone wants to say hi to you."

"Hi Coop!" Sophia shouted into the phone.

"Indoor voice." Seth reminded her.

"Remember me? I'm Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen but you probly called me Sophia." Sophia started chattering about some random stuff while the others laughed silently.

Summer turned and smiled at Seth and Ryan. "That child talks so much!" she giggled.

"OMG no way! Sum that's like totally crazy!" Seth mocked her jokingly.

Summer shot Seth an evil look, which Sophia saw and promptly copied as she continued talking to Marissa.

"So Marissa's engaged?" Ryan finally asked.

Summer bit her lip as she realized what she'd accidentally revealed to Ryan. Not that Marissa's engagement was a secret, but it had to hurt him to find out. Especially like this. "Yeah." she said softly. "I'm sorry …" she trailed off, unsure exactly what she was sorry for.

"Why should you be sorry? That's great news. You'll have to tell her I said congratulations." Ryan forced out the words as he quickly masked his hurt.

Seth looked doubtful, but didn't say anything. This was a discussion meant for him and Ryan during "Seth-Ryan time", not for when Summer was there.

"I'm what!" Sophia exclaimed suddenly. She turned to the others. "Coop said I get to be her flower girl in her wedding and that she told Mommy already and I'll get a pretty dress and flowers and it'll be so fun!"

"Awesome." Seth replied.

Ryan grunted.

Once Sophia was done with the phone, and Summer had promised to call Marissa later, the room fell into an awkward silence.

"So Miss Sophia, if you're flower girl that means we'll get to be in the wedding together." Summer finally said.

"Wow!" Sophia enthused. She looked like all her dreams had come true.

"Hey I'm going to hit the sack." Ryan muttered, adding a yawn to punctuate his statement.

"Ryan it's not even ten o'clock." Seth said. "But speaking of the time, someone should be in bed."

"Who?" Sophia asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

As if on cue Kirsten entered the pool house. "Sophia it's time for bed."

"NO!" Sophia protested.

"Come on. You should've been asleep a long time ago, but we let you stay up to play with Ryan and Summer. Now it's time to sleep so you won't be grumpy tomorrow." Kirsten held her hand out to her little daughter. "Let's go sweetie."

Sophia wanted to argue, but unfortunately right at that moment she let out a huge yawn. "Fine." she mumbled, taking Kirsten's hand and following her. "But Mommy I want Ryan to read me a story and tuck me in. Please."

Kirsten looked at Ryan to see his reaction.

"Sure." he said, getting up to follow them upstairs.

Sophia suddenly let go of Kirsten's hand and ran over to Seth. She gave him a hug and kiss, complete with a sweet "Night Seth!" Next she gave Summer a hug and said goodnight to her too. Then she turned to leave. Just as Ryan was about to close the door behind her, she turned around again and yelled "Seth ask Summer on a real date!", then ran away to the house.

Ryan snickered and followed her.

Seth meanwhile turned bright red, which made Summer giggle. "So …" he mumbled. "Do you want to? Go on a date. A real date. With me. Sometime soon. And I'm not asking you because my sister said to. Actually I kind of am, but I wanted to ask you anyways. I just wouldn't have asked you tonight. Not that I'm against it or anything. But I would've asked another day. Maybe I should have, because you're not saying anything. Oh god, you think I'm pathetic listening to my little sister and asking you out. Ok I'm sorry, let's forget this happened."

"Seth!" Summer finally interrupted.

"Sorry."

She gave him a smile. "I would love to."

"That's ok, I underst – what!"

"I said I would love to go on a real date with you." Summer said with another smile.

"Oh wow. That's cool. No better then cool, it's great. Awesome even."

"So I should really go home now, but how about Friday night? Pick me up at seven?" Summer suggested.

"Yeah ok." Seth said, slightly in shock that she'd accepted.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Or maybe earlier in the week for that law junk for work."

Seth walked Summer to the door where they said goodbye, then watched through the window as she drove away.

"A real date!" he whispered as it finally hit him. "YES!"

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Rick asked as he wandered into the bedroom to find Marissa sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

"Huh?" Marissa asked in confusion, Rick's voice having snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I said what's wrong. You look sad or confused or something." Rick crawled over beside her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh nothing. I just got off the phone with Summer and was thinking about something." Marissa said in her most casual voice.

"Oh. So when's she coming here?"

"Next Saturday. She's going to stay for almost a week."

"Cool." Rick hopped off the bed and pointed towards the bathroom while telling Marissa he was going to get ready for bed.

As soon as he was gone Marissa ran to her dresser and quickly changed into her pyjamas, then got into bed and rolled onto her side so she faced away from where Rick would being sleeping. Then she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

When Rick came back out he saw Marissa who appeared to be sleeping, so he turned off the lights and got into bed, quickly falling asleep.

Marissa opened her eyes slightly, looking out the window towards all the lights of New York. She felt her eyes filling with tears, but was scared to brush them away in case Rick realized she was awake. What was her problem? She loved Rick, and she was going to marry him. So why had hearing Ryan's voice affected her like that? And why couldn't she tell Ryan she was engaged. Marissa cringed remembering their awkward conversation – a conversation unlike any they'd ever had. She wanted to talk to him so much, but it made her feel like she was cheating on Rick. Which was stupid, because she was just talking. What was it about Ryan that effected her so much?

"It's because you still love him." a little voice inside Marissa whispered.

"Do not." she thought to herself.

"Do too." the voice insisted.

Marissa resisted the urge to groan. She was arguing with herself. She was one step away from going crazy.

"Crazy like Oliver. The psycho who broke you and Ryan up the first time." the little voice helpfully reminded her.

Marissa shivered at the thought of Oliver. She still had nightmares about him.

"Stop it!" she yelled inwardly to the voice. "I don't want to think about Oliver or Ryan."

"Because you still love Ryan." the voice added.

"No!" Marissa said, this time out loud.

"Riss – what's wrong?" Rick asked sleepily.

"Oh!" Marissa said, shocked she had spoken out loud. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

"K." Rick rolled over and went back to sleep.

Marissa closed her eyes tightly, trying to ward off all thoughts of creepy Oliver, and of Ryan. She didn't love him anymore. She just … didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she was engaged.

"Bullsh!t." the annoying voice argued. It sounded like Julie Cooper-Nichol, except she would never fight for Ryan.

This not thinking about Ryan thing wasn't quite working out. Marissa finally resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to get Ryan out of her head, and allowed her memories of him to fill her mind, complete with echoes of his voice from their earlier conversation.

Little did Marissa know that at the same time two very different people were also lying awake, thinking about her.

Ryan punched his pillow angrily. How could Marissa be engaged? And why hadn't she told him? Of course she really didn't have to tell him he rationed with himself. They never talked or anything. But still, someone should have told him. Like Seth. Ryan groaned. It wasn't like he'd had any real hope of rekindling his relationship with Marissa. But now she was getting married. It just felt so … weird. Ryan lifted his hand to give his pillow another savage punch, but froze when he heard a noise.

A noise coming from right outside the pool house.

Ryan slipped out of bed and crept over to the door. He was about to peek out the window when he heard another noise.

It was a light tapping sound, almost like someone was … knocking.

Ryan pulled open the door, and to his shock found Sophia standing there, clothed in her princess pyjamas and matching robe and slippers, her little hand poised to knock again.

"Munchkin?" Ryan said in utter astonishment.

"Hi!" she replied happily.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ryan confusedly asked.

"Well I was in bed, sleeping like a good girl. But then I got bored, so I decided to come visit you b'cause and maybe sleep with you. So I stood on a chair and turned off the alarm buzzy thing in the hallway, then went downstairs, used a chair to open the door, and came here." Sophia explained, as if it were all very obvious.

"Munch! You can't just go outside in the middle of the night." Ryan scolded.

Sophia burst into tears and Ryan's angry voice. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to visit you." she cried.

Ryan's heart melted at the sight of her tears. "Aww Munchkin, don't cry." He picked her up and carried her into the pool house, where he sat on the bed with her. "I'm not angry at you, I just don't want you to get hurt or scare your parents by leaving at night."

Sophia's tears reduced and she cuddled against Ryan. "I just wanted to visit you." she repeated.

"I know, and that's very sweet of you. But you shouldn't leave your room at night to come out here. Do you promise you won't do it again?" Ryan asked.

Sophia nodded her head adamantly. "I promise."

"Ok. Now what did you want to come see me for?" Ryan questioned.

"I told you. I was bored. And you just came back after being away forever, so I thought we could have a sleepover."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at her, not totally believing her story.

"And you looked so sad earlier, and I wanted to know why." she added.

"Munchkin I wasn't sad earlier."

"Yeah you were! After you talked to Coop on the phone. You looked so so sad."

Ryan sighed. Why was Sophia so smart for a three year old? And so observant? Why did she have to pick up all the little emotions and feelings that a normal three year old wouldn't see at all. "I wasn't sad, I was just surprised." Ryan finally admitted to her, knowing it was the only way to make her be quiet.

"Why?" Sophia persisted.

Or maybe it wouldn't make her be quiet.

"Because I didn't know she was engaged." Ryan divulged.

"What's engaged?"

"She's getting married. Remember you're going to be the flower girl?" Ryan decided that distracting Sophia was the only way to change the topic.

"Yeah I'll be so pretty! But why were you surprised?" Sophia asked.

Ok so that didn't work either.

"I was surprised because no one had told me."

"Oh." Sophia seemed satisfied with that, but only for a moment. "Ryan did you and Coop ever go dating?"

Ryan's eyes popped open at her question. "What!" he gasped.

"Did. You. And. Coop. Ever. Go. Dating." Sophia repeated slowly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean – it doesn't matter." Ryan sputtered.

Sophia clapped her hands together happily. "I knew it!" she crowed. "You liiiiiike her!"

"Munchkin I do not." Ryan argued.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so forever infinity." Sophia shouted. "Ha! I win!"

"You can't do that." Ryan objected.

"Can so."

"Can not."

"Can so."

"Can –" Ryan realized he was fighting with a three year old. And unlike Seth, he didn't find this acceptable. "Ok Munchkin, I'm not going to argue with you."

"I win!" Sophia bragged. She paused. "Ryan tell me the story about how you dated."

"No Munch, it's time for bed. I'll take you back to your room." Ryan said.

"Noooo. Let me stay here. And tell me the story. Seth told me 'bout him and Summer. I'll go to sleep, I promise." Sophia whined.

Ryan gave in, knowing there was no chance he'd win this battle. "Ok, come sit here." he got under the covers and patted the spot beside him.

Sophia crawled over and snuggled beside him.

"You know the story about how I came to live here, right?" Ryan asked.

Sophia nodded. "You got in trouble by mistake and Daddy saved you." She loved hearing stories about her parents and her brothers, and had memorized many of them.

"Yeah. So the first night I was here I was standing at the end of the driveway. And Marissa used to live next door, and she was standing at the bottom of her driveway." Ryan began.

"And it was love at first sight." Sophia continued for him. That was how all the good stories her Mommy read to her went.

"Yeah. So then she walked over to me …"

Ryan continued telling Sophia a brief version of his relationship with Marissa. He went over the basics without going into too much detail, since a lot of that wasn't age appropriate.

"Ryan?" Sophia mumbled after he had finished his story.

"Yes Munchkin?" he replied, tucking her into the blankets.

"Is Marissa your Princess?"

"My what?" Ryan asked in bewilderment.

"Your Princess. Like Cinderella or Snow White and their Prince Charming. The person you love forever and ever and ever. Like how Daddy has Mommy, or like how Seth has Summer?" Sophia murmured, her eyes fluttering in tiredness.

Ryan thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess she is my Cinderella."

Sophia smiled at his response as she fell asleep.

"My Princess." Ryan repeated quietly.

Ryan was unaware that Marissa was thinking about him at the same time. But he was even less aware that another person was thinking about her that night.

"Marissa, I love you. Marissa. Marissa. Marissa." the person murmured, thrashing around in his bed. "Marissa."

He was rudely awaken from his dream when someone grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"What?" he asked in confusion. What was that guy doing, interrupting his beautiful dreams?

"You're talking in your sleep again. Keep it down." the older man instructed.

"Whatever." the first person turned away from the annoying visitor and closed his eyes, hoping to return to his dreams. Dreams were the only place he could be with his beloved.

The older man sighed and walked out of the room, careful to lock the door on his way out. He didn't want another escape crisis – there'd been enough trouble last time, and the guy hadn't even made it far from the building. The man continued walking towards the desk where a tired looking nurse was drinking coffee.

"He ok?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, just a dream." the man replied. "Has he been having them more frequently lately?"

The nurse nodded. I tried to do something about it, but he flipped out on me. I've been terrified of going back in there ever since.

"How long has he been here?" the man asked.

"A few weeks. But he's been in and out of institutions for years." the nurse informed him, pulling out the patient's file and studying it. "Yup, for about five years now."

"What's his name?" the man asked curiously.

"Trask. Oliver Trask."

Back inside his room Oliver was lying awake. He hadn't been able to sleep since that idiot doctor came in. What the he! did he need this new specialist doctor for? He wasn't crazy. He just needed Marissa. But the moronic "experts" didn't get that. They gave him pills and treatments and other nonsense. Oliver let his thoughts drift to Marissa, imaging her perfect face, her soft hair, her enchanting eyes. "Someday we'll be together again darling." he whispered.

Many states away Marissa Cooper woke up with a start, shivering from head to toe. She couldn't understand it, but for some reason she felt a sudden foreboding.

On the other side of the country Ryan Atwood also woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember all of it. Only a maniacal pair of brown eyes, watching him, laughing at him


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Ryan woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the pool house door. He blinked his eyes, confused as to where he was. He finally remembered that he was back in Newport, and the events from the day before came rushing back to him. Including Marissa being engaged. But he'd decided that since he couldn't do anything about it, he'd just have to live with it. Ryan squinted towards the door as he realized what the pounding noise was. He ran over and flung it open.

Kirsten stood there, her robe loosely tied over her pyjamas. She wore an expression of total panic. "Ryan, do you know where Sophia is?" she panted, having just run around the whole house.

Ryan looked blank for a second, then it clicked. Before he could say anything someone else spoke.

"Mommy!" Sophia smiled as she ran to give Kirsten a hug. "Morning!"

"Sophia!" Kirsten picked her up and held her close, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why you crying Mommy?" Sophia asked, sweetly brushing her mother's tears away.

"Baby how did you get out here? I went to wake you up and you were gone. I was so worried." Kirsten said, trying to sound angry but too happy at finding her daughter for it to work.

Sophia cast her eyes downward. "Sorry Mommy. I was bored last night so I came to sleepover with Ryan."

Kirsten looked at Ryan, who told her the full story of what happened.

"Sorry, I was going to bring her back, but she wanted to stay here, then she fell asleep so I figured I'd bring her in the morning, but I couldn't sleep and then didn't wake up as early as I'd planned." Ryan apologized.

"It's ok." Kirsten smiled. "And you Little Miss Troublemaker, are in big trouble. First of all, you should know you're not allowed to leave your room at night, let alone the house. Second of all, you are never allowed to touch the security systems or unlock doors and let yourself out." Kirsten continued her rant as she carried Sophia into the kitchen with her.

Ryan followed.

"Oh you found her!" Sandy sighed in relief.

"Daddy!" Sophia called out happily. "Seth!" she added, noticing her other brother.

"Do you know what your daughter did last night?" Kirsten asked Sandy pointedly.

"Why don't you tell me." he suggested, taking Sophia from Kirsten and sitting her on the counter.

Sophia gestured for Ryan to sit beside Seth while she started eating Seth's dry cereal with her hands.

"Hey!" Seth swatted at her hands while trying to listen to Kirsten's story.

Kirsten related what had happened to Sandy, who tried very hard not to laugh.

"Good job Sophie. Very stealth." Seth commented.

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded.

"I'm sorry everybody." Sophia announced dramatically. "Now can we pu-lease eat breakfast?"

Everyone laughed at that comment, and Kirsten's mood lightened considerably.

While she gave Sophia breakfast Sandy poured coffee for everyone.

"So Ryan, where's your new office?" Sandy asked, putting a mug in front of Ryan.

"Oh it's …" Ryan pulled out his palm pilot to check the address he'd entered in there.

"Ryan Atwood has finally caught up with technology." Seth commented, earning a glare from Ryan and Sophia who copied him.

Ryan read the address out loud to them, earning a gasp of shock from the others. "What?" he asked.

"Are you sure that's right?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said, checking again just in case.

"That's great!" Kirsten said with a laugh, while both Sandy and Seth smiled happily.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"That's my office." Kirsten informed him. "It's the Newport Group."

Ryan looked at her in shock. "No … it can't be. It's the company I used to work for – Westmen, Penner & Young."

"We own that company. Well technically it's a brother company, but my father is trying to buy it out." Kirsten said. "I never told you because I didn't want you to reject the job. I can't believe I didn't think of this yesterday – we were told that the Boston company was sending someone over, but I didn't make the connection when you arrived here."

"That's crazy." Seth commented.

"Crazy." Sophia agreed.

"You'll still take the job, right Ryan?" Kirsten worried. "I mean, I know you don't like my father, but it's a good job."

"Yeah of course. I'm just a little shocked at the coincidence." Ryan said.

"We're all about the coincidences lately." Seth said.

A little later that morning Kirsten and Ryan set out for the Newport Group with Sophia, who Kirsten had set a play area up for in her office. Sandy and Seth left for their office, but not before Seth could comment on how they were the perfect little family, each child going to work at a parent's company.

Caleb wasn't pleased to hear who their new employee was, but he figured that it would be alright, since the Boston company had recommended Ryan highly, and Kirsten would kill him if he caused trouble for Ryan.

Ryan was in awe of his new office – unlike the one in Boston it was spacious, sunny, and much more elegant. He was pleasantly surprised to learn he would be working under Kirsten on the residential aspect of the work, but he'd of course be more focused on designing the buildings. He was immediately given some basic work, as what Kirsten referred to as a warm up. He set to work right away, wanting to prove himself in the company as a good worker, not as Kirsten's son. A few hours later Sophia wandered through the open door clutching a stack of papers.

"Hi Munchkin." Ryan said, barely looking up from the papers sprawled across the large desk.

"Mommy said your office needs decoratin' and that she'll help with that." Sophia informed him.

"Ok." Ryan replied, carefully drawing a line on the paper.

"And then I thought you needed some pretty pictures, so I made you some." Sophia continued, holding up her stack of papers and offering them to him.

Ryan put down his pen and took the papers. "Wow." he said as he flipped through them. Sophia had drawn ten pictures, some of their family, some of flowers and random things, and some he couldn't really identify. "These are beautiful Munchkin."

"Thanks." she said, twirling her skirt and she looked at him.

"I'll tell you what – if you come back in half an hour, you can help me decide where to put these." Ryan suggested.

"Ok! See you!" Sophia excitedly said as she ran out the door back to Kirsten's office.

The week passed in a flurry of work. Ryan was getting used to the Newport Group, Seth had his usual clients, including Summer, and Sandy and Kirsten had their normal work. And of course, Sophia was very busy doing whatever she did, especially now that she had two brothers to entertain.

Soon it was Friday evening, just a few hours before Seth's "real date" with Summer.

"Ryan! Help!" Seth ran into the pool house in a state of total panic.

"Hey Seth. What's up?" Ryan asked totally casually, as if he hadn't heard about this date at least a million times in the past week.

Seth glared at Ryan, trying his best to imitate the look Ryan had perfected. It didn't work.

Ryan snorted in laughter, both at Seth's pathetic glare, and as he had just realized how Seth looked.

"It's a process." Seth explained, gesturing to his wildly clashing outfit and hair that looked like it contained ten different hair products. "Now I need you to come to my room with me to help me pick what to wear. And I need to decide what to say. And …"

"Where are you going anyways?" Ryan interrupted.

Seth's mouth dropped open and he stared at Ryan in shock. "Uh oh."

"You forgot to plan the date." Ryan said dryly.

"I was so busy worrying about it that I forgot I needed an actual date planned. What am I going to do?" Seth worried.

"Ok, here's the plan. You go take a shower and get that junk out of your hair. I will recruit some people to help us out with this." Ryan ordered.

Seth obediently left the pool house, muttering to himself how dumb he was to forget to plan the date.

Ryan followed him into the house, but instead of heading upstairs he detoured to the family room where he found Sandy and Kirsten watching tv.

"Hey sweetie." Kirsten said, briefly looking at Ryan.

"Hey. We have a slight problem. And by we I mean Seth." Ryan began.

Sandy and Kirsten turned to look at Ryan, wondering what their son had done now. They loved Seth, but he had a way of getting into the strangest situations.

"What did he do now?" Sandy asked, rolling his eyes.

Ryan quickly informed them what had happened, much to their amusement. "So I was thinking, Kirsten if you could think up a plan since you'd probably have the best idea what Summer would want to do."

"Oh I don't know." Kirsten worried.

"Don't look at me." Sandy lifted his hands up and moved away.

"Sophia." they all said at the same time. Then they ran up the stairs to her bedroom, where they found her playing Barbies.

"Hi!" Sophia called out excitedly. "Mommy you can be this Barbie, and Daddy you can be this one, and Ryan can be this one!" she offered each of them a doll so they could join the game.

"Actually Munch, we need your help." Ryan said.

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Well Seth." Ryan admitted.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "What did he do now?"

Sandy snickered, and Kirsten smacked him.

"Sweetie Seth is going out with Summer tonight, and needs some help deciding what they should do." Kirsten explained.

"I know! They should come and we can all play!" Sophia happily suggested.

"Actually they're going out together. Alone." Sandy clarified.

Sophia pouted. "Then I don't wanna help."

"Munchkin let me talk to you for a minute." Ryan said. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "If they go out tonight then they might really like each other and start dating. Remember how you wanted that?"

Sophia nodded her head as it came back to her. "Fine, I'll help." she announced.

The phone started ringing, and Kirsten answered it. "Hello … Oh hi Summer … Seth's actually in the shower right now … Oh you want to know how formal to dress tonight?" Kirsten looked at the others, unsure what to say.

"Formal." Sandy mouthed to her.

"Well Seth had mentioned you're going to … The Arches … so dress for that … you're welcome … bye." Kirsten hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"The Arches!" Sandy questioned.

"I was nervous, it just popped out." Kirsten defended herself.

"I still love you Mommy." Sophia offered helpfully.

"Thanks baby. Now I'm going to go try to get them a reservation for tonight." Kirsten ran out of the room to find her phone book.

"So we got that planned." Sandy turned to Ryan and shrugged. "Seth can go from there."

"From where?" Seth asked, entering the room. "Why does it seem like we have all our conversations in here lately?"

"My room is pretty!" Sophia objected.

"So you're going to The Arches tonight." Ryan informed Seth, cutting off a fight between Seth and Sophia.

"The Arches?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Long story. Now go get ready." Ryan ordered. "Then Munchkin can do your hair."

"Sophie does not do my hair." Seth scoffed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ok maybe she does. But we're not going to tell anyone else about that." Seth turned and headed for his room to get ready.

"Perfect!" Sophia declared as she finished doing Seth's hair a while later.

Seth reached his hand up to touch his hair, but Sophia swatted it away. Seth tried again, and she hit him harder. Not one to learn from the past, he tried once more, and was rewarded by a shriek from his sister which sent the rest of the family running into the room.

"He's touching his hair." Sophia whined in explanation.

"Seth." Kirsten warned tiredly before exiting the room with Sandy behind her laughing.

"I'm Sorry Sophia." Seth said to Sophia in a little kid imitation.

"Wow Seth, your little sister has you whipped." Ryan commented.

"I am not whipped." Seth objected, trying to fix a piece of his hair without Sophia noticing.

"STOP!" Sophia yelled, kicking him.

"Sorry." Seth quickly replied, his hand dropping.

"Whipped." Ryan repeated, making the sound of a whip.

DING DONG.

"Doorbell." Sophia informed her brothers.

"Sophie you don't have to tell us every time the doorbell or a phone rings. We can hear it ourselves. Why don't you do something helpful and either answer the door or phone, or just stay quiet?" Seth snapped.

Sophia's mouth dropped open and her eyes welled up with tears. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled angrily before bursting into tears and running to her bedroom.

"Seth." Ryan sighed. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Seth shrugged regretfully. "I didn't mean to snap at her, I'm just stressed about the date."

"I'll tell you what – you go talk to her, and I'll answer the door." Ryan suggested.

Seth nodded and ran towards Sophia's room, while Ryan headed for the door.

"Sophie." Seth said quietly as he stood in the doorway.

"Go away." she said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was lying on.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Sophia didn't respond.

"I'm really really sorry for being mean, and I know it was wrong."

She didn't say anything, but she stopped crying.

"I hope you can forgive me for being so mean. I'm just worried about my date." Seth continued.

Sophia lifted up her head and looked at him.

"Please forgive me. It would mean so much to me." Seth tried. Then he had an idea. "If you forgive me then I'll ask Summer to come over one day just to play with you."

"Ok fine." Sophia sat up on her bed.

"Thanks Sophie." Seth walked over and gave her a hug, which turned into tickling her.

"Stop!" Sophia gasped between her giggles.

"Cohen don't torture the poor girl." a voice reprimanded jokingly.

Both Seth and Sophia froze and turned slowly to face the doorway.

"Summer?" Seth said in shock.

"Summer!" Sophia echoed happily, running to give Summer a hug.

"Hey Cohen, Sophia." Summer greeted.

"What're you doing here?" Seth asked, glaring at Ryan for not warning him.

Ryan merely shrugged and put his hands up in a 'don't involve me' gesture.

"Well I know you were going to pick me up, but I was ready and my step-monster was acting all psycho about her dinner party tonight, so I figured the safest thing to do would be to escape and come here." Summer explained. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no." Seth stuttered.

"Let's have a tea party." Sophia suggested, pulling Summer towards her little table.

"Actually Munch, they have to go to make their reservations." Ryan interjected, knowing that once Sophia started playing she wouldn't let them leave. "Remember what we talked about?" he added, seeing Sophia was about to protest.

"Fine." Sophia said with a huge sigh. "Ryan will you play Barbies with me instead?"

Seth looked at Ryan pleading, knowing that playing Barbies was just barely above dinner with Julie Cooper-Nichol on Ryan's list of favourite things to do.

"Sure." Ryan finally agreed.

Sophia squealed happily and went to take out her dolls.

"Thanks man." Seth said quietly to Ryan as he led Summer out of the room. "I owe you."

"Do you ever." Ryan responded, seeing the mass of blonde haired pink clad dolls Sophia was bringing over.

"So Summer," Seth began once they were downstairs. "Let's start this date off properly."

"Umm ok Cohen." Summer said in a slightly confused voice.

Seth stood Summer in front of the door, then ran into the kitchen where he grabbed something and then out the back door and around the house, finally coming to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

Summer opened the door, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion when she saw Seth there.

"Hello Summer." Seth said with a smile.

"Uhh hi Cohen." she replied.

"These are for you." he offered her a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers.

"Thanks." she smiled, realizing what he was doing. He was actually starting their date from the beginning. "Please, come in."

He entered the house as if he didn't live there. "You look beautiful Summer."

Summer blushed slightly as Seth admired her clingy red dress.

"Now shall we set out?" Seth said, offering her his arm.

"I would love to." Summer replied, placing her arm in his.

They walked out to his car, where he held the door open for her and then got in and drove to The Arches. They spent dinner time talking about various things – their lives, memories of high school, Sophia, their hopes and dreams, anything and everything.

After they finished eating their meal Seth excused himself from the table and ran off to do something. He returned a few minutes later with a sneaky smile on his face.

"What did you do Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Just listen." Seth instructed.

The first few notes of the song Wonderwall by Ryan Adams began to play.

Seth stood up and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me."

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed in happy disbelief. "You are so …"

"Cheesy?" Seth finished for her.

"Cute." Summer said softly, taking the hand he was offering.

"Come on, I'm sweeping you off your feet." he said, guiding her to the dance floor.

Summer smiled. "The sad thing is, you kinda are." She wrapper her arms around Seth's neck and began swaying to the music.

The two continued dancing slowly, their feelings just as strong as they had been years ago. Once the music finished they returned to their seats, where they had dessert and continued talking.

Afterwards they went back to Seth's house, where Summer's car was waiting for her. They both walked into the house to get out of the night time chill in the air.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Summer said, holding Seth's hand in her own.

"It was my pleasure." he replied.

"So I guess I'll see you sometime soon?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Would you like to go out again?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Of course." Summer said with a smile.

"So yeah, I'll call you." Seth said slightly awkwardly.

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it." Summer replied.

They stood in silence for a moment until a voice interrupted them.

"Just kiss already!"

Seth and Summer turned to see Sophia spying on them from the staircase.

"Sophie!" Seth scolded.

"Kiss her!" Sophia insisted. "I know you want to."

"Sophie go back to bed." Seth ordered.

Sophia sighed and turned to go up the stairs.

Seth turned to Summer with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry about her, it's just –"

He was cut off when Summer stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his briefly, before pulling back.

They stood, looking in each other's eyes for a second, then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, a kiss that she returned with equal passion, a kiss that left them breathless and gasping for air.

Summer gazed at Seth, shivers going through her body. That was the most fiery kiss she had ever experienced.

Seth was thinking similar thoughts; the kiss had been so passionate that it felt as if sparks were truly flying. He smirked at how clichéd his thoughts sounded – he'd always thought statements like that were stupid, but now he finally understood what they meant.

"YES!" Sophia exclaimed.

They turned to see that instead of going to her room as Seth had instructed, Sophia had just gone up a few stairs and come back down quietly. Seth and Summer burst into laughter at Sophia's triumphant expression.

"Sophie. Bed." Seth said after he'd stopped laughing.

"You sound like Mommy." Sophia scowled, but turned and went up the stairs with Seth making sure she made it all the way.

Seth returned to Summer. "So, I'll call you?"

"Yeah." Summer breathed.

The two kissed once more, this time more briefly, then Summer left and drove away, with Seth watching through the window.

That night both of them lay awake in bed, thinking of the night they'd just had, and dreaming of what was still to come.

The next morning Seth woke up feel deliriously happy. It took him a minute to remember exactly why he was so happy, but once he did he felt a huge smile spread across his face as he remembered the previous night. And his kiss with Summer. Suddenly he heard voices in the room next door to his, and strained his ears to hear them more clearly.

"And then they were standing by the door and being all boring and not doing anything, so I told them to kiss, and Seth told me to go away, so I pretended and then they kissed, and I was happy, and then they saw me again and Seth made me go to bed 'cause he's all mean and spoilsport." Sophia babbled to whoever she was speaking to.

The person must have replied, but it was too quiet for Seth to hear.

"Well maybe it was a little past my bedtime, but I wanted to see what happened. No one tells me anything."

Seth heard the faint sound of a male voice, so he knew it was either his dad or Ryan with Sophia.

"No don't tell Mommy or Daddy! I won't do it again!" Sophia whined.

"Ryan." Seth muttered, figuring out who Sophia was talking to.

"No don't tickle me!" Sophia squealed before bursting into giggles.

Suddenly she was silent. Too silent. Seth was suspicious.

Sure enough his bedroom door slowly began to creep open. Seth closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Sophia creep across the floor, pausing every few seconds, which he knew meant she was looking back at Ryan, who probably was signalling her to stay quiet.

Just as Sophia reached his bedside Seth popped up and yelled "MORNING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sophia screamed.

Seth burst into laughter at her shocked face.

"SETH!" Sophia hit him as hard as she could.

"HEY! You're the one who was trying to scare me." Seth defended himself. He looked to Ryan for support, to find he'd disappeared. "Sophie, where's Ryan?"

"I dunno." Sophia shrugged. "Can you call Summer to play with me now?"

"Sophie." Seth groaned.

"Seth." she imitated.

"Kids." Ryan jokingly scolded as he reappeared in the doorway.

"Ryan Seth's being mean." Sophia whined.

"Ryan Sophia wants me to call Summer." Seth added.

"So? What's the problem?" Ryan asked.

Seth opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. "Ok maybe there is no reason not to."

"Then CALL." Sophia instructed.

"Don't you want to play with me or Ryan?" Seth asked.

"No."

"Wow you're sick of Ryan already? He's been back what, a week?" And you can never get sick of me, right?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I played with Ryan for hours yesterday and I think he doesn't wanna play Barbies again for a little while. And you fight with me too much."

Ryan nodded in agreement to both statements.

"Fine. I will call her. But if she's angry at me for waking her up, I'm blaming you." Seth relented.

He took the phone Sophia offered him and dialled Summer's cell.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"Hey Summer!" Seth said happily.

"Oh hey Cohen." she replied distractedly.

"So I was wondering, actually it was more Sophia was wondering, but I agreed with her, if you could come over today."

"Oh Cohen I can't." Summer said.

"Oh. Well that's ok then. I'll see you." Seth said in a hurt tone. He thought their date had gone well, but apparently not.

"No it's not like that. I'm actually at the airport. I'm going to New York for the week to see Marissa. I told you about it." Summer quickly clarified.

"Oh yeah. Airport. New York. Marissa. Sorry, I forgot." Seth smiled, happy that she wasn't blowing him off.

Ryan suddenly looked at Seth at the mention of Marissa's name.

"But I'll call you … tonite. Ok?" Summer added.

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye." Seth hung up the phone.

"Is she coming?" Sophia demanded.

"No, she's going on a trip. To see Marissa." Seth said.

Sophia sighed dramatically. "Then I guess you can play with me."

"Gee thanks. I feel loved." Seth said sarcastically. "Why don't you play alone. Or with Mom or Dad. Or with a friend your age?"

Sophia pondered it for a minute, then ran off to ask Kirsten to call her friend over.

"So Ryan, let's talk." Seth said, turning to Ryan and patting the bed for Ryan to sit down.

"About?" Ryan asked as he took a seat.

"Where to begin? There's my date with Summer, which I have to tell you in extreme detail. There's my future with Summer, which we have to plan in extreme detail. And there's the fact that" Seth rambled, "you still have feelings for Marissa." he finished quickly.

"I – what?" Ryan stuttered.

"You still like her." Seth said slowly.

"I do not." Ryan replied.

"Except that you do. I can tell. And I'm not even very observant."

Ryan refused to answer for a minute, until he realized that Seth wouldn't let it go until he admitted it. "Ok maybe I do still have feelings for her. But I haven't seen her in a few years, and she's moved on and getting married, so it doesn't matter."

"Hmm good point."

"What? That's it? Where's the whole 'Seth speech' about how we're meant to be or something?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"Well man, me getting back together with Summer has made me realize something. If you're meant to be, as I think you two are, it'll just … happen. Maybe you'll save her from a hurricane or something. But it'll happen." Seth waited for Ryan to digest this information before continuing. "Now on to my date with Summer."

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed as she spotted Marissa in the crowd of people near the baggage claim.

"Summer!" Marissa ran over and gave Summer a hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Like I would miss seeing you pick a wedding dress, and let you pick my bridesmaid dress." Summer joked.

"Maid of honour." Marissa corrected, ignoring Summer's playful insult.

"Ooh Coop! There's my bag!" Summer jumped up and down on her toes pointing. "And there's another!"

"You brought two bags?" Marissa asked disbelievingly. "For a week?" she continued, running over to get the bags. "Two huge bags?" she added, seeing the immense size of the bags.

"Coop, you should know me better then this." Summer scolded. "It's New York. I need space to put the clothes I buy!"

"Of course." Marissa laughed. "Now let's head out - Rick's waiting in the car."

"Great." Summer said, a little less enthusiastically. She wasn't a huge fan of Rick, but Marissa loved him, so she could deal.

Marissa looked at Summer curiously, but didn't push the issue. "There's the car." she pointed.

"Niiice Coop." Summer commented, staring at the black convertible Marissa was pointing at.

"My mom got it for as. It's a 'warm weather car' - she also got us a winter car." Marissa rolled her eyes at Julie's obvious attempts to suck up to her.

They loaded Summer's bags into the tiny trunk, then got in.

"Hey Rick." Summer said politely.

"Hi Summer." Rick replied, flashing her a smile.

A smile that was a little too flirty for Summer's liking.

"So I can't wait to see the new apartment." Summer said, looking away from Rick.

"Yeah it's so nice!" Marissa said, then she continued talking animatedly about the apartment.

A little while later they arrived at Marissa and Rick's apartment. Rick dropped the girls at the door, then drove off to do some errands, while Marissa and Summer took the bags and headed upstairs.

"Ohmigod Coop it's awesome!" Summer exclaimed as they entered. Summer dropped the bag she was carrying and ran into the rest of the apartment.

Marissa dropped the bag she had and followed, adding a commentary as they went through the building.

"Wow." Summer breathed, collapsing on the couch after looking around the whole apartment. "This place is gorgeous. And so not Newport."

"I know. It's like the total opposite of my mother's house." Marissa said, smiling as she looked around the room.

"Isn't it a bit weird? I mean, I know you don't like Julie, but you're still a Newport girl. Right?"

Marissa thought about it for a second. "I guess so." she said, obviously holding something back.

"Coop." Summer probed.

"Ok maybe I miss it. A lot." Marissa said grudgingly. "Ok I really miss it there. I miss the sun and the beach and the lifestyle and you." she blurted out.

"And Ryan." Summer added with a smirk.

"No! Summer I'm engaged." Marissa objected quickly.

"Suuuure." Summer said, deciding not to push the topic anymore. "So Coop, if you miss Newport so much, why don't you move back?"

"Because Rick and I both have our lives here. And he's lived here his whole life. He doesn't want to move." Marissa explained.

"Well at least come back with me to visit." Summer offered, choosing that she didn't want to comment about how much control Rick seemed to have. She'd done it before, ages ago when they first started dating, and Marissa hadn't taken it well. Plus she knew Marissa - she needed someone who could take charge in a relationship.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sum." Marissa said, avoiding Summer's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because …"

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Because Ryan's there?" Summer finally asked.

"No!" Marissa yelped. "I mean no. Or maybe."

Summer raised her eyebrow. "You know Coop, he misses you too."

"How do you know?" Marissa demanded.

"You should have seen his face when he found out you're engaged. He was crushed." Summer said, watching Marissa's expression.

Marissa's eyes widened and she looked both surprised and compassionate.

Summer would have been happy with the knowledge that Marissa still had feelings for Ryan, except for the fact she was getting married in a few weeks.

"Anyways Coop," Summer said, changing the subject. "I have got to tell you about my date with Seth last night."

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that!" Marissa exclaimed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. She was obviously thinking about Ryan.

"Ok so I went to his house." Summer began. She continued telling Marissa her story, a smile spreading across her face as she remembered their kiss.

"Sophia told you to kiss?" Marissa giggled. "That kid is so adorable."

"I know! And she's so pumped to be in your wedding. When she found out, she was totally thrilled. Oh and she might call you Coop now."

Marissa laughed at the thought of the little munchkin calling her 'Coop'.

"So Coop, when do I get to see the dresses?" Summer asked. "I mean you're really cutting it close getting the dresses this late."

"I know it's late, but I've got it down to a few dresses. And I have the right sizes on hold, plus my mom has a tailor in Newport ready to do the alterations. I thought we'd go to the place tomorrow, since I figured you'd be tired from the trip and the time difference and everything."

"Coop Newport is behind New York."

"Well still, we're going tomorrow. Tonight we can stay in, order food, and watch a movie or something. It'll be like old times."

"Ok. Ohmigod let's watch The Valley! There's a marathon on tonight - greatest episodes ever." Summer suggested.

Marissa rolled her eyes jokingly. "The Valley. Aren't you sick of that show yet? I mean it totally went downhill after the first season."

"It did not!" Summer gasped. "I mean, the second season might have been kind of dull at first, but it totally picked up after that."

"Ok ok, we'll watch it." Marissa gave in. "But if you start drooling over Grady Bridges I'm leaving you to watch alone."

"Grady Bridges! Eww!" Summer wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I have been so over him since that time in LA."

The girls spent the rest of the day (and night) just hanging out and catching up.

The next morning they set out after having bagels and coffee. Rick took the car to work, so the girls took a cab to the little boutique where Marissa had put the dresses she liked on hold.

"Hi I'm here to see the dresses reserved for Marissa Cooper." Marissa said to the young girl at the cash register.

"Hello Marissa!" a woman exclaimed in an affected voice, as she entered from a back room. "Back to see your dress?"

"Hi Lynette." Marissa smiled at the dignified looking woman. "I've actually brought my maid of honour to approve my dress, and pick hers." Marissa pulled Summer forward slightly. "This is Summer. Summer, this is Lynette."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lynette said.

"Likewise." Summer said, trying not to cringe at how much Lynette reminded her of a Newpsie.

"So I will go and get the dresses. If you ladies would like something to drink, just tell Kelly over there." Lynette pointed to the petite girl standing behind the cash register before walking towards the back room.

A few minutes later she returned carting a rack of dresses. "If you two will follow me to the dressing area please." she said.

Marissa and Summer followed her in an area with the walls covered in mirrors.

"Let's do Summer's dress first, then pick the bridesmaid dresses to go with it." Marissa decided.

"Alright." Lynette said, taking a dress off the rack. "Here's the first option."

"Oh!" Summer gasped as she looked at the beautiful dress in front of her. It was a deep green strapless dress that fit tightly to the knees, then flowed outward the rest of the way.

Lynette showed her a few different options after that - all the same deep green colour, but different styles.

"I think … that one." Summer finally decided, choosing a fitted strapless dress with a diagonal cut.

"Lovely choice." Lynette smiled. "Now Marissa, your other bridesmaids can either wear the same dress, or a different one."

"How about one like that, with tiny straps?" Marissa suggested.

"Oh that would be magnificent." Lynette said.

Summer tried not to laugh.

"Now on to your dress. Would you like to model the one you like for Summer?" Lynette asked.

Marissa nodded, and ran into the changing room with the dress.

"Oh Coop, you look gorgeous!" Summer breathed.

Marissa did look stunning in the strapless gown with beading, embroidery, and a train that trailed a few feet behind her. But she also looked a bit overdone. Summer always thought Marissa looked best in simple, classic, elegant outfits. Summer wondered if she should say something, but Marissa looked so happy. And she did look great. And she obviously wanted a dress like this, not a more simple one.

"What do you think? My mother and I actually agreed on it, but you have the final word." Marissa smiled at herself in the mirror and she admired the dress from different angles.

"Take it!" Summer said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful." Lynette said. "So what I discussed with Mrs. Nichol is that we'll stitch the dresses here, then send them to Newport for final alterations. Is that correct?"

"Yeah." Marissa said.

She finalized all the arrangements, then she and Summer set off to do some major shopping.

The week passed in a flurry of talking, hanging out, hitting the clubs, and of course shopping. Soon enough it was time for Summer to head back to Newport.

"You sure you're not coming with me Coop?" Summer asked tearfully.

Marissa shook her head sadly. "But I'll be there in a few weeks."

"To get married!" Summer wailed. "Coop you're getting married and starting a whole new life in New York, that I'm not a part of."

"Aww Summer." Marissa said sympathetically. She pulled Summer into a hug. "You'll always be my best friend, and there will always be place in my life for you."

"Good." Summer said, smiling through her tears. "Because otherwise I'd go all rage blackout on you."

Marissa laughed. "Anyways, you're going to be in my wedding. And I'll be back in Newport for a little while for the ceremony and everything."

Summer brightened as Marissa reminded her. "So when are you coming to Newport anyway?"

"I'll be there two weeks before the wedding. And Rick's going to come a week before." Marissa said. "So I'll see you in like a month."

"Good." Summer smiled.

Just then a boarding call for Summer's plane crackled over the intercom.

"Bye Coop!" Summer said, hugging Marissa as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bye Sum!" Marissa said, tears falling down her cheeks.

The continued hugging for a few minutes until another boarding call sounded. Finally Summer grabbed her carry on bag and entered the gate to the plane.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Seth answered the phone.

"Hey Cohen!" Summer said cheerfully.

"Summer! How's New York?"

"It was great." Summer replied.

"That's good - wait it WAS. Where are you now?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Come find me." Summer said with the hint of a giggle in her voice. Then she hung up.

"What?" Seth said. "Summer? Summer? SUMMER?" He hung up his phone in total confusion. Where was he supposed to look for her? "Sophie." he murmured.

"Hi Seth!" Sophia burst out the second he entered her room.

"Sophie where's Summer?" he asked.

"I dunno." she shrugged.

"Sophie." he repeated.

"I don't know. But she's not in the kitchen." Sophia blurted out.

"Thanks." Seth said with a laugh, running downstairs.

"I SAID NOT IN THE KITCHEN!" Sophia yelled after him.

Sure enough Summer was standing in the kitchen waiting for him. "Took you long enough Cohen." she teased.

"I thought you'd be in Sophie's room." he defended himself.

"Aren't you going to give me a proper greeting - I haven't seen you in like a week and all I get is your whining about trying to find me." Summer joked.

"Well you just hung up on me and I didn't know where to start looking." he continued.

"Cohen." Summer interrupted. "Shut up." She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

"Found you." Seth murmured between her kisses.

"Where's everyone else?" Summer asked.

"Summer we're making out and you want to know where my parents and Ryan are?" Seth said in disbelief.

"I was thinking we could … have some fun." she whispered into his ear.

"Like video games?" Seth said. "Ryan likes video games too."

"Cohen!" Summer broke away and hit him. "I meant sex."

"Geez Summer." Seth said as he rubbed his arm. "I knew what you meant."

"Good." Summer stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his again. "So are we alone?"

"No." Seth frowned. "You know Sophie's home. And Ryan's in the pool house moping. But my parent's are out, however much that helps. So we could send Sophie to the pool house for a while."

"Why's Ryan moping?" Summer questioned.

"He's been like that since he found out Marissa's engaged." Seth revealed. "Well not constant moping, just occasional. I mean he still goes out and stuff, he just seems sad or something."

"Hmm." Summer said thoughtfully.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Ok I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Ryan. Especially not Ryan. You have to promise."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Seth said solemnly.

"I … I can't tell you." Summer said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Cohen you suck at keeping secrets. Everyone knows that. And if you told Ryan, it would be a disaster." Summer worried.

"Summer just tell me. I won't tell Ryan." Seth pleaded.

"Ok here's the deal. If you say anything - anything - I will kill you. Do you understand?" Summer threatened. "ANYTHING."

"Ok ok I will be totally silent." Seth promised.

"I think Marissa still has feelings for Ryan." Summer said quickly.

"What? That's your big secret? I could have guessed that." Seth scoffed.

"And I don't think Rick is the right guy for her." Summer finished.

"Oh." Seth said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I mean there's just something about him that's … not right." Summer tried to explain.

"He's not Ryan." Seth finished for her.

"Maybe. I just … don't like him." revealed Summer.

"Did you tell Marissa?" Seth asked.

"No. I mean I tried, a few years ago. She totally flipped out on me. Like screaming and crying and she wouldn't take to me for a few weeks. It was the worst fight we ever had. You know how she is - once she loves someone she won't listen to anyone bad mouth them. After that I never brought it up again. I mean she's happy, she loves him, and he treats her well. I guess things are just different now then they were in high school."

"But we're together again. Things aren't that different." Seth had listened to Summer's rant, knowing there was nothing he could say to help her, so he figured he'd go for a little humour.

"We're different too Cohen." Summer said with a tired smile. "You're more responsible, taking care of your little sister, and I'm …"

"All grown up." Seth finished for her. He pulled Summer towards him into a hug.

"Don't tell Ryan." Summer reminded Seth in a whisper.

"Summer I really don't see why I can't."

"Because if he knew that I don't think Rick is the right guy for Marissa, he'd pull one of his heroic actions and try to 'save' her. And that would just hurt everyone, because she's going to marry Rick. Between her stubbornness, and Julie Cooper-Nichol's will power she will definitely marry Rick."

"Fine." Seth pouted.

"Aww poor baby, having to keep a secret." Summer laughed as she pulled Seth's head towards hers and kissed him again.

"Hey Seth – whoa." Ryan said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Summer."

"Hey Ryan." Summer smiled at him from Seth's arms.

"How was New York?" Ryan asked.

"It was good." Summer knew exactly what Ryan was asking.

Sure enough Ryan continued. "How's Marissa?"

Summer frowned slightly. "She's good. Planning her wedding and everything." She didn't want to be mean, but it was in Ryan's best interest for him to get over Marissa.

"Oh." Ryan said, his normal brooding expression hiding his emotions.

"So Ryan, how do you feel about entertaining Sophie for a while?" Seth asked hopefully.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at the change of subject. "Why do you – oh." He understood what Seth meant. "Yeah for sure, send her to the pool house."

"Cohen, why don't we go to my house? My dad's out of town, and the step-monster is at some spa place with her new best friend Julie Cooper-Nichol." Summer suggested.

Ryan and Seth both cringed at the thought of Julie and Summer's step-mother being friends. The havoc those two could cause together was too much to think about.

"Sure let's go." Seth agreed, after shaking away his thoughts of the evil duo. "Ryan do you mind?"

"No you two go. I'll watch the Munchkin." Ryan said agreeably.

"Thanks Ryan!" Summer said. "C'mon Seth."

The two of them headed out the door, and then into the car to go to Summer's house.

Once they were gone Ryan's fake smile fell. He still couldn't accept that Marissa was engaged.

"Ryan!" Sophia exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "Where's Summer and Seth?"

"They left Munchkin." Ryan informed her.

"Oh." she pouted, but got over it quickly. "I'm bored. Can we watch a movie, and eat popcorn, and drink soda?"

"We can watch a movie and have popcorn, but no pop for you." Ryan offered.

"Fine. Let's watch … Cinderella." Sophia said with a grin.

"How do I get into these things?" Ryan muttered to himself, following Sophia to the family room.

"So Summer, what do you want to do?" Seth asked, sitting himself on Summer's bed.

"Cohen!" Summer pushed Seth backwards so he was lying on the bed, then climbed on top of him and began kissing him.

"Oh right, that." Seth said. "Summer remember what happens when we skip the foreplay?"

"Shut up Cohen, we've had enough foreplay to last a lifetime." Summer sat up on her knees and pulled off her tank top.

"Sure Summer, whatever you say Summer." Seth said obediently.

A smile spread across Summer's face. "It'll be better than that first time, I promise." she joked.

"I have no doubt in that. But really Summer, you don't let talk and now you're making jokes?" Seth interjected.

"Cohen!"

"Ok, I'm quiet now."

Summer lowered her upper body against Seth's and started kissing him again while tugging off his clothes.

Later the two lay in Summer's bed, entangled in each other's arms.

"Wow." Summer breathed.

"Wow is right." For once Seth had nothing to add.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later the Cohen's sat at their dinner table eating dinner together, which had become an unusual event between their four different jobs, plus the various visitors who frequented their house.

Sophia ate her food daintily while kicking her legs from her booster seat.

"Sophia don't kick the table." Sandy warned.

"Seth does it too!" she objected.

"What?" Seth asked in confusion. "Sophie I don't kick the table."

"Well you kick you legs at the floor. If you were little, you'd be kicking the table. It's not my fault I'm little and I have little legs!" Sophia dropped her fork onto her plate and started crying.

"Seth." Kirsten scolded.

"What? I didn't do anything. It's not my fault I'm big and my legs reach the floor." Seth imitated Sophia, dropping his fork and pouting.

"Ok children. Let's just agree that no one's size is fair, and move on." Sandy compromised, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Munchkin, didn't you go shopping today?" Ryan asked, remembering Kirsten mentioning that she was taking Sophia shopping.

"Yeah!" Sophia immediately brightened up with the memory. "We bought SO much stuff!" she giggled.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sandy said warily.

"Oh Daddy, don't be a Seth." Sophia advised.

"A Seth?" Sandy and Seth asked in unison.

"Like how Seth always tells me 'no Sophie you can't do that' or 'Sophie that's not good'" Sophia explained.

Seth glared at her, while the others all started laughing.

Before Seth could argue with Sophia again, Kirsten interrupted. "Baby tell Daddy and Ryan what we bought."

"Ok." Sophia sat up tall in her seat, her dinner completely forgotten. "I got pink capris and a blue skirt and a white skirt and a stripey dress and a blue shirt and a yellow shirt," Sophia listed, "and - and - and - oh and white sandals to wear to Coop's wedding."

"Sophia I told you to call her Marissa." Kirsten reminded her. Then she turned to Sandy. "We picked up her flower girl dress from Julie's house. It's so adorable! It's-"

"Mommy let me tell!" Sophia whined. When Kirsten stopped talking she continued. "It's white lacey stuff and when I spin the skirt goes way out like this," Sophia held her arms out as far as she could to the sides. "And under the lacey white stuff it's green soft shiny stuff and it has a big green bow. And I get to wear a box in my hair, and Mommy said we'll get green ribbon sewn into my sandals!" Sophia paused to breathe.

"She looks so pretty in it." Kirsten informed the others, smiling at Sandy.

"Well she does always look like a princess." Sandy replied with a grin.

"A princess dragon." Seth added.

"Thanks Daddy." Sophia said, sticking her tongue out at Seth. "Ryan, do you think I'll look like a princess?"

"What?" Ryan had been thinking about the upcoming wedding. "Oh yeah, you definitely will."

Sophia smiled contentedly and resumed eating her dinner.

"So when are you guys going to New York anyway?" Ryan asked casually.

"What? Why would we go to New York sweetie?" Kirsten asked.

"For the wedding." Ryan answered, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"The wedding isn't in New York. It's here, in Newport." Sandy informed him.

"Like Julie Cooper-Nichol would give up the chance to show off her money." Seth said sarcastically.

"Oh. So uhh when is the wedding?" Ryan asked, stunned at the realization that it was happening right in Newport. That meant he might have to see Marissa at some point.

Kirsten wrinkled up her nose trying to remember, finally telling Ryan the date in late August.

"Hey Ryan, isn't that the -" Seth asked.

"Day before your birthday!" Kirsten finished for Seth. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that totally slipped my mind. I mean I know your birthday, I just didn't make the connection."

Ryan shrugged at Kirsten, letting her know it was fine. She never forgot anyone's birthday - she just wasn't great remembering more than a few days ahead. That's why she wrote everything in her palm pilot. But what wasn't fine with him was the fact that Marissa was getting married the day before his birthday. She was great with dates, and obviously was trying to prove she was over him. Or send him a message that she didn't care about him at all.

"Ryan are you gonna come to Coop - I mean Marissa's wedding?" Sophia questioned, totally missing the mix of emotions Ryan was currently feeling.

"No Munch, I don't think so."

"Oh." Sophia said sadly. "You don't wanna see me be a flower girl?"

"Oh Munch, I would love to see you, but I … wasn't invited." Ryan tried to explain.

"I'll talk to Coop. I'll take care of it." Sophia said confidently, looking like a mob leader from the movies Sandy liked to watch.

"No it's really alright." Ryan quickly objected.

"But you have to see me be a flower girl. You HAVE to. You have to you have to you have to." Sophia cried. "Otherwise I won't love you anymore."

"Sophia Nicole Cohen!" Kirsten scolded.

"Sophia Nicole CHRISMUKKAH Cohen." Seth and Sophia corrected.

"I'll tell you what, we'll see about the wedding. If Ryan can't come, we'll videotape you and he can watch that." Sandy offered.

"Fine." Sophia said. She then continued eating her dinner while sulking.

"So the wedding is in like two and a half weeks?" Seth suddenly realized. "Wait! I did not just say 'like'. But is it actually that soon?"

"Yes it is." Kirsten said, trying to signal Seth to stop talking about it.

Of course Seth didn't quite get what she was doing. "That seems so soon after the engagement - what has it been, four months? Although I guess having short engagements runs in her family. Our family. I still can't keep who's related to who straight."

Ryan's face fell as he thought about how soon Marissa was getting married. In Newport. At a ceremony he might end up present at.

"We're family with Coop?" Sophia asked curiously, forgetting that she was sulking.

"Yes, Marissa is your … step-aunt." Seth said.

"Why?"

"Because her mom is married to Grandpa, so that makes Julie our step-grandmother and Mom's step-mother. So Julie's daughter Marissa is Mom's step-sister, and our step-aunt." he explained.

Sophia looked at him blankly. "So are we family?"

"Yes." Sandy answered for Seth.

"Oh. Mommy can I show Daddy my dress now?" Sophia asked, abruptly changing the topic.

"After dinner." Kirsten said.

"I'm done." Sophia replied, dropping her fork onto her empty plate.

"Me too." Seth and Ryan both added.

"Ok go kids, I'll sit and enjoy dinner with my beautiful wife." Sandy said with a smile.

"You enjoy that." Seth said sarcastically, grabbing Ryan's arm and dragging him towards the pool house. "We don't need to watch you two make doe eyes at each other."

"I think it's so cute." Sophia announced. "They're in love."

"Thanks baby." Kirsten said with a smile. Sophia was obviously more of a romantic than anyone else in the family.

Ryan and Seth went to the pool house. Before Ryan could turn on his playstation Seth started talking.

"So what are your thoughts on the whole Marissa getting married in Newport in less than three weeks thing?" Seth asked.

"Smooth opening." Ryan commented, ignoring Seth's question.

"Ha ha. But really, what do you think?"

"Seth I thought we agreed not to worry about me and Marissa."

"We did. But I just thought it might be weird knowing she was getting married right near where you live."

"Well it's not." Ryan replied shortly.

"Oook then." Seth said. "Let's play ninjas then."

Ryan grunted in agreement, happy to be off the topic of Marissa. What he didn't know was that Seth was no where near done.

"You lose bro." Ryan said as his ninja killed Seth's a little while later.

"Ok the thing is that Summer doesn't think Rick is the right guy for Marissa." Seth suddenly blurted out. His mouth made an 'O' shape in shock as he realized what he'd said.

"What?" Ryan said, suddenly attentive.

"Dmn!" Seth muttered. "That wasn't supposed to come out. Summer was right - I suck at keeping secrets."

"Seth." Ryan said commandingly. "What was that about Marissa and Rick?"

"Nothing. I was just talking. You know how much I love to talk."

"SETH." Ryan ordered.

"Ok so rumour has it, and by rumour has it I mean Summer told me." Seth began, trying to stall.

"Keep going."

"She just thinks Rick isn't the right guy for Marissa."

"What? Why?" Ryan questioned in a voice that was both concerned and angry.

"She didn't really explain it - she just thinks he's wrong for her. Something seems off about him." Seth grudgingly explained.

Ryan's face instantly morphed from a confused yet concerned expression to absolute anger and determination. "She can't marry him then." Ryan stood up, ready to play the role of the hero.

"Ryan man, what are you going to do?" Seth grabbed Ryan's arm and tried to force him to sit down again.

"I don't know. But I have to do something. I can't let her marry the wrong guy." Ryan easily pushed Seth's hand aside and continued towards the door.

"RYAN!" Seth yelled.

Ryan froze and looked at Seth.

"There is nothing you can do. Absolutely nothing. She's in New York, and apparently dead set on marrying Rick. Summer said Marissa won't listen to anyone dissing Rick. And really, we have no proof he's the wrong guy. From your point of view, every other guy will be the wrong guy for her. Maybe Summer still thinks the same way - I mean if me and her and together again, maybe she thinks things should be like they used to be."

Ryan clearly wanted to object, but Seth didn't give him a chance.

"I shouldn't have even mentioned anything. I wasn't supposed to actually. But the thing is, Marissa's happy. And if Rick isn't right for her, that's for her to figure out. We're not in high school any more, and you can't fix all of her problems."

"Wow." Ryan muttered.

"Wow what?" Seth didn't understand Ryan's response.

"When did you get so smart?" Ryan asked in awe.

"Well since Sophie seems so intent on being a genius in every aspect of life, I have to keep one upping her."

"And when did you stop living in the past? The Seth I know would never tell me to get over Marissa."

"Well Ryan," Seth said in his wisest voice. "As I've told you before, if you're meant to be, you will be together. But at some point I realized that pining isn't the way to achieve anything."

"Pining isn't the way?" Ryan asked in mock horror. "Seth what happened to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm still the great Seth Cohen."

"Well at least some things don't change." Ryan smirked. "So wise sage, do you have any more advice for me?"

"Well actually I do young Jedi. Listen carefully:" Seth paused dramatically. "You can't fight fate, but you can't force it either."

"Fate?" Ryan scoffed. "You've been hanging around Summer too much."

"Summer and Sophia - that kid loves all those princess stories where the two are fated to be together. And Ryan, one day you will thank me for my wisdom. And on that day, I will accept your apology for doubting me."

"Hahaha." Ryan said dryly. "Anyways, I have some work to do - do you mind if we finish playing another time?"

Seth looked at Ryan suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "Ok, see ya." He stood up and walked towards the door, but then quickly ran and grabbed Ryan's cell phone and cordless phone before leaving. "You'll thank me!" Seth called back towards the pool house, ignoring Ryan's glare.

Ryan flopped down on his bed with a loud groan. "What do I do?" he muttered. He was totally torn - he knew he still had feelings for Marissa, but he had pretty much accepted that she was marrying another guy. Except that now she was getting married in Newport, and the guy might not even be right for her. He couldn't let her go through with it. But he couldn't do anything about it either - Seth was right, he was way to old to play the white knight. Plus why would Marissa listen to him anyway? He was screwed either way. "Dmn it!" Ryan punched his pillow angrily.

"Don't say bad words." Sophia chastised, totally startling Ryan.

"Munchkin!" Ryan gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked in the door." Sophia answered as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever been asked.

"Oh you walked in the door. Of course." Ryan said sarcastically. "What would you like Munchkin?"

"I have to tell you something." Sophia announced.

"Yes?" Ryan prompted.

"I know why you don't wanna come see me be a flower girl."

"Why?" Ryan asked curiously.

"B'cause you still love Coop." Sophia stated.

"What?"

"You told me - that day you told me the story 'bout you and her. And you said she's your princess." Sophia reminded him.

Ryan cursed inwardly. Why was her memory so good?

"So I wanted to tell you not to worry."

"Worry about what Munch?"

"Her marrying that guy." Sophia rolled her eyes. Ryan was taking too long to understand her.

"Munch they're engaged. Their wedding is really soon."

Sophia shrugged. She didn't really understand the whole concept of being engaged - she thought of weddings the way they happened in movies. The two people fall in love, some bad things happen, it all works out, they had a huge pretty wedding. "Ryan I told you it's gonna be ok."

"How do you know?" Ryan asked sceptically.

Sophia sighed. She had the dumbest brothers in the world. "Because she's your princess."

"So?" Ryan didn't understand her fairy tale logic.

"So Mommy always says that I'm the family princess, which makes you and Seth princes. And if you're a prince, and Coop is a princess, that means you'll end up getting married and living happily ever after, because the prince and princess always get married and live happily ever after. Always." Sophia finished solemnly.

Ryan wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't bear to destroy all of her beliefs in love. "Ok Munchkin, whatever you say."

Sophia gave him her most dazzling smile, as if acknowledging that she was always right. "Now Ryan I gotta go to my room so I don't get in trouble. But remember what I told you, b'cause I don't wanna explain it you again. Night!" Sophia gave him a hug, then blew him a kiss on her way back to the house.

Ryan smiled gravely, her heartfelt words echoing in his head. "Happily ever after." he murmured. "I wish."

"Did you talk to him Sophie?" Seth asked the second Sophia re-entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I told him about how he's a prince and Coop's a princess and they're gonna live happily ever after." Sophia informed Seth.

Seth's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. He had no idea what his sister was talking about. As long as she'd talked to Ryan and made him feel better, it was all good.

Little did he know Sophia had done more than cheer Ryan up. Through her own childish logic she had given him a form of hope.

Ding dong!

Summer sighed, pushing the pause button on her DVD player and ran downstairs to answer the door. She looked through the window on the door and a smile lit up her face. Then she threw open the door and gave Seth a kiss before pulling back and saying in her best attempt at an angry voice "Cohen this better be good – you're interrupting my Valley watching." She then gave him a smile to show she was joking – Seth was way better than the Valley.

"Hello Summer darling." Seth said in his sweetest voice.

Summer's eyes narrowed suspiciously and her smile dropped. "What did you do Cohen?" she asked wearily. "Or what did you say?" She paused for a second to think. "Ohmigod you told Ryan what I said! Cohen I told you not to tell! You moron!"

Seth was unable to respond, he was so shocked.

"I can't believe you! This is why I don't tell you secrets. Cohen you idiot!" Summer ranted.

"Summer!" Seth finally interrupted. "You don't even know if I told him. In fact, you don't know that I did something wrong at all. You're just jumping to conclusions."

Summer calmed down. "I'm sorry Cohen, I just thought you told him, which would be awful. I'm glad you didn't though. So why are you calling?"

"Well actually … I did tell him." Seth grudgingly informed her.

"WHAT! Cohen you just said you didn't."

"No, I said that you were assuming I did without proof. I never said that your assumption was wrong." Seth attempted to clarify.

"YOU A$$!" Summer shouted.

"Whoa rage blackouts much?" Seth joked.

"Cohen this isn't funny! Ryan was NOT supposed to know what I said! Now he's going to do something … Ryanish. And then everyone will end up hurt." Summer panicked.

"Summer, it's ok." Seth said soothingly. "I talked to Ryan, explained that it would be a bad idea for him to do anything."

"And what did he say?"

"He really seemed to agree."

"Seemed to agree, or did agree?" Summer asked.

"Uhh … both?" Seth tried.

"Cohen! He better have agreed. Marissa will die if anything happens between her and Rick before the wedding." Summer worried.

"Well Summer, you know he still loves her. What am I supposed to do about that?" Seth asked.

Summer softened noticeably. "I know he does. And I still think they're meant for each other. But Marissa really does love Rick, and she won't listen to anything against him. She's going to make their marriage work. And Ryan … he'll have to find someone else." Summer obviously didn't like what she was saying, but knew it was true.

"But Summer, what happened to all that stuff you say about soul mates, and being meant to be together?" Seth questioned.

"Seth you know I think we're meant to be together, and that Ryan and Marissa are too. But maybe they're not? I was thinking about it earlier, and we all see it from our own point of view – we like them being together because they were happy back in high school. But Marissa knows what's best for her, and she wants to marry Rick." Summer said quietly.

"What if she's wrong?" Seth persisted.

"What if we're wrong?" Summer countered. "What if we convince Marissa Rick isn't right for her, and she goes back to Ryan and things don't work out? It's not our place to play matchmaker for them."

Seth sighed. He knew Summer was right, but he hated seeing Ryan so upset.

"So how's he doing now?" Summer asked.

"I think better. Sophia talked to him before I left the house."

"You made your little sister talk to him?" Summer asked disbelievingly.

"She's smart!" Seth defended himself. "And she says she made him feel better. She's really good at giving advice actually."

"Hmm. I'll have to talk with her next time I need advice." Summer said with a smile.

"What? You'd talk to my sister over me?" Seth asked in shock.

"You said yourself that she's good for advice. Plus if you couldn't help Ryan and she could, why should I waste the time talking to you, when I could go straight to her?" Summer joked, leaning against Seth and playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"My girlfriend likes my sister more than me." Seth whined, circling his arms around Summer.

"I never said that. You're good for a lot of other things." Summer said with a mischievous grin, pulling at the buttons now.

"Like what?" Seth pretended to be oblivious.

"Come with me upstairs and I'll show you." Summer said with a wink, letting go of him and walking seductively up the stairs.

"Ok!" Seth ran after her, following her to her bedroom.

As soon as he entered the room Summer pounced on him, pulling off his clothes and pushing him onto the bed, then removing her own clothes before joining him.

"Oh! I'm good for things like this!" Seth said.

Marissa stepped out of the plane she had just spent a few hours on, into the bright California sunshine. She stood for a moment, allowing the warm light to wash over her. New York had many things, but the California sun she loved wasn't one of them. Feeling a smile grow across her face Marissa continued walking towards the airport terminal. The second she entered the building she heard someone call her name.

"Marissa!" Julie Cooper-Nichol exclaimed in her most refined voice. She rushed over and gave Marissa a light hug and kiss on the cheek. It would have been a sweet moment, except that Julie seemed to be putting on a show for all the other people in the airport. "Darling, I'm so glad to see you!" Julie continued her fake Newpsie voice.

Marissa tried not to cringe at the sound of her mother calling her darling. "I'm glad to be here Mom." she said honestly.

"Well you should be. You're getting married in the most exclusive chapel in California." Julie reminded her. "Now let's hurry along – we have tons of things to do and only two weeks to do them in." Julie grabbed Marissa's arm and dragged her towards the exit.

"But my-" Marissa trailed off, looking towards the baggage claim.

"Oh don't worry. The driver will get your bags." Julie said disinterestedly. "Now listen while I tell you what I've got planned."

Marissa sighed resignedly and walked faster to keep up with Julie. For someone wearing such high heels, the woman could walk fast.

"So here's the plan." Julie began. "We're going straight to the tailor, after which we'll go to the florist and the caterer. Tomorrow we'll spend the day at the church, finalizing everything there. Of course we'll have to go back again next week with Rick, but I'd rather have everything ready before he gets in. Then tomorrow night I'm having some people over for a little dinner party. The next day we have some more shopping to do, plus another visit to the tailor. There's also a few people who've invited us for dinner over the week. Then Saturday once Rick is here we're having a bigger party at the house, so everyone can meet the two of you. The week after that will be spent fixing up little details, along with a few more dinners. And Summer mentioned something about having a bachelorette party for you." Julie paused to allow Marissa to process all of the information.

Marissa rolled her eyes thinking about all the boring parties she was going to be forced to attend. Especially those before Rick came. "What's happening tonight?" she finally asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I thought we would have a quiet dinner at home." Julie suggested.

Marissa wrinkled her nose. She hated dinners with her mother and Caleb. "No thanks. I'm going to visit Summer."

"Suit yourself." Julie said. She hadn't really expected Marissa to have dinner with her and Cal, but figured if Marissa thought she had won for that night, she would agree to some other plan in return.

"Thanks." Marissa said quietly to the driver as he opened the door of the limousine for her. "Mom, was a limo really necessary?"

"Of course. You're only going to get married once, so I'm going all out." Julie said, ignoring the driver as he opened her door.

Marissa bit back a comment about how her mother got married more than once and still went all out, deciding not to pick a fight so early. "Hey when does Dad get in?"

"Friday." Julie replied shortly.

"Is he staying with us?"

"No."

"Then where is he staying?" Marissa pressed.

"Your father and Hailey are staying with Kirsten." Julie said with no attempt to hide her disgust.

"Ook." Marissa sat quietly for a minute, trying to think what else to talk about. "How's Kaitlin doing?" she finally asked.

"Well she's much better behaved than you were at sixteen." Julie replied.

Marissa mentally translated that to mean that Kaitlin was still Julie's perfect society child. Everything Julie had tried to make Marissa be; everything Marissa had rejected after Ryan came to Newport. And everything Marissa had become again after meeting Rick.

Later that day Marissa and Julie returned to the "Haunted Mansion" after a long afternoon of wedding planning. Marissa had tried on her wedding dress at the tailor's, and was surprised when Julie actually teared up at the sight of her daughter. Then they'd gone to the florist where Marissa had been shocked to discover that instead of the simple yet elegant bouquets and centerpieces she'd planned, Julie had picked out the most elaborate ones she could. They'd argued over it, with Marissa finally giving in to her mother. The trip to the caterer yielding a similar battle, which ended the same way.

Marissa headed up the stairs to her bedroom which was unchanged. She lay down on the bed, feeling like she had traveled back in time to her senior year. The worst year of her life. Suddenly Marissa remembered something. Without even thinking about it she instinctively walked over to the closet and rummaged through the boxes on the floor, finally finding the plain cardboard one she had hidden. She took the box to her bed and sat down beside it. Then she opened the flaps and pulled out the top item. It was a picture of her and Ryan taken at her mother's wedding. Their last picture together. She placed it on her bed and took of the next item – another picture, this one of them in her bedroom, the night Seth and Summer had presented the newly redecorated room to her. The last time they had really been happy. She continued going through the box which was filled with every memento she had of her relationship with Ryan, as if guided by some outside force. She knew that she shouldn't be reliving their relationship two weeks before she got married, but couldn't help herself.

Knock knock knock.

Marissa looked towards the door in panic. "Just a second Mom." she called out as calmly as she stood. Then she quickly stuffed the items back in the box and returned it to the closet. "Come in."

"What were you doing?" Julie asked as she entered.

"Changing." Marissa replied, thankful she had changed her clothes before going through the box.

Julie accepted that and began looking around the room. "It's so nice having you back here." she said with a smile. "And with your life back on track."

Marissa smiled back. She knew that 'back on track' meant that she was following the plan Julie had always had for her – finish university with honours and marry into a rich, influential family.

Just then Marissa's cell phone began to ring.

Marissa picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "It's Rick." she informed Julie.

"I'll let you two lovebirds talk." Julie said with another smile, quickly leaving the room.

"Thank you for saving me from my mother." Marissa said as she answered the phone.

"No problem babe." Rick laughed. "So how's Newport?"

"Same as always. I miss you." Marissa said affectionately.

"I miss you too. But I actually have to go. I just wanted to make sure you arrived ok."

"Ok. I love you." Marissa said.

"Love you too. I'll call you later." Rick promised.

Marissa clicked the end button on her phone, then sat on her bed wondering what to do. She heard the front door open and slam shut downstairs, then the muffled sound of her mother talking to someone, then the sound of someone running up the staircase and towards her bedroom.

"Marissa!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she threw open Marissa's bedroom door and ran in.

"Kaity!" Marissa exclaimed in return as she stood and gave Kaitlin a hug. "How are you?" She pulled back from her sister and examined her.

Kaitlin had grown up since Marissa last saw her. She'd finally gone through the growth spurt that she'd waited years for. In fact she now bore a striking resemblance to Marissa when she was sixteen. Though she didn't quite have Marissa's unusual yet stunning features, she was definitely beautiful.

"I'm good – I have a boyfriend now." Kaitlin replied with a slight giggle.

Marissa raised her eyebrows. "And who might that be?"

"Matt Ward."

"Luke's little brother Matt?" Marissa said in disbelief.

Kaitlin nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

Marissa suppressed her giggles at the realization that Kaitlin really was a mini her.

"So are you excited – about the wedding?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah. It's weird to think that in two weeks I'll be married." Marissa said wistfully.

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Good." Marissa said. That wasn't exactly the truth, but she didn't want to get into it with Kaitlin. Although she loved her sister, she was a bit too much like their mother to understand. "Hey do you want to do something tonight?" Marissa asked suddenly.

"I can't – I have a date. With Matt." Kaitlin said.

"Oh ok. Just promise me one night before the wedding."

"Deal." Kaitlin smiled. "So I have to get ready now."

"Have fun." Marissa called after her. She wanted to say more – to warn Kaitlin to be careful incase Matt took after Luke. To somehow protect her sister from all the heartbreak she'd gone through. To tell her that acting like Julie's prodigy would only lead to a life of unhappiness. To somehow save Kaitlin from the fate Marissa herself hadn't been able to escape. But she couldn't do it.

Marissa sat for a moment before she remembered her original plans for the night. She picked up her cell and dialed Summer's number.

"Hey Coop!" Summer answered cheerfully.

"Hey Sum. What's happening?"

"Not too much. Where are you?" Summer asked.

"At my mom's house."

"WHAT?" Summer shouted.

"At my mom's." Marissa repeated.

"You're in Newport? When did you get in? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got in this morning, but my mom made me run errands with her for the wedding. And I told you last week I was coming in today."

"You said tomorrow." Summer argued.

"No I didn't, I said today. Why would I lie about my flight?" Marissa said smiling to herself. Summer was such a scatterbrain.

"I have it written down Coop. You said …" Summer trailed off as she found the post it she'd written on. "Ok maybe you did say today. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. But now what are you doing tonight? I don't feel like spending time with my mom."

"I actually have a date with Seth." Summer replied.

"What's with everyone having a date tonight." Marissa joked. "Whatever, we can go out tomorrow."

"No Coop, come with us." Summer suggested.

"It's really ok. I don't want to play the third wheel." Marissa objected.

"Oh you won't be a third wheel. Cohen's bringing his sister, so you'll be like the fourth wheel. Which makes things even. Everything needs a fourth wheel." Summer pleaded.

"Well if you want me that badly." Marissa teased.

"Good! I'll pick you up in twenty minutes – is that ok?"

"Yeah for sure. See you Sum." Marissa clicked off her phone and grabbed her purse, sticking it in. Then she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mom I'm going out with Summer." Marissa informed Julie upon finding her sitting outside.

"Ok. Have fun." Julie replied distractedly, more concerned with making sure her tan was even.

Marissa went back inside and flipped through a magazine she found in the kitchen until she heard the doorbell.

"Hi Sum!" Marissa said happily as she opened the door.

"Coop!" Summer gave her a quick hug. "Sorry to rush you, but we're late." She quickly led Marissa back to her car.

"Since when does Seth care if you're late?" Marissa questioned as she sat in the car.

"He doesn't. Sophia does." Summer said with a smirk. "She yells at him when he makes her late."

"She sounds quite interesting." Marissa giggled.

"Oh she's adorable. And so excited to be a flower girl – she's been practising everyday." Summer divulged.

"She should talk to my mom – she's got the wedding planned to the smallest detail, including the way I'm going to walk." Marissa said, rolling her eyes.

Summer looked at Marissa. "But you're happy with the plans, right?"

Marissa paused for a long moment. "Yeah sure."

"Cause you know Coop it's your wedding. Everything should be exactly like you want it."

"It'll be great Sum. Plus I don't care much about those details. But my mom does, so might as well make her happy." Marissa said, looking out the window.

Summer wisely decided to drop the subject. "Anyways, Sophia wouldn't want to practise with your mom. She's terrified of her."

"Why?" Marissa turned back to Summer with an amused look on her face.

"Seth told her that your mom's a vampire." Summer rolled her eyes. "And she believed him."

Marissa suddenly burst into laughter. "That's the funniest thing." she gasped between giggles.

Summer smiled, happy that Marissa had taken it well. She and the Cohens had agreed that Marissa should be warned in case Sophia got scared at the wedding.

"Hey Sum, what are we doing anyway?" Marissa asked.

"Oh sorry Coop, I totally forgot to tell you. We're going mini golfing and then out to dinner at McDonalds."

"Interesting date." Marissa smirked.

"We let Sophia plan it. She always gets upset when Seth and I go out because she's not included, so we figured we'd take her out so she could have some fun." Summer explained.

"You sound pretty attached to her." Marissa noted.

"Yeah." Summer agreed. "I am."

"And how are things going with Seth?" Marissa continued.

"Good. Really good. I mean, I totally expected him to do something … Cohenish, and mess everything up. But he hasn't. Things are really going well." Summer's face lit up as she talked about it.

"Maybe you'll be getting married soon too." Marissa said suggestively.

"Coop!" Summer scolded. But Marissa saw the little smile that crept across her face.

"You've thought about it!" Marissa accused.

Summer opened her mouth to argue, then changed her mind. "Ok maybe a little." she admitted.

"That's awesome!" Marissa said happily. "We'll both be married women. We'll be Mrs'es."

Summer's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ohmigosh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Marissa asked, her voice laced with concern at Summer's sudden mood swing.

"You're not going to be Coop anymore." Summer said sadly, her eyes wide.

Marissa stifled a giggle. "Summer that doesn't matter. You can still call me Coop."

"But it won't be the same. You won't actually be Coop. You'll be … Wallington."

Both girls wrinkled their noses. That was not a cute nickname.

"Cooop." Summer wailed.

"It's ok Summer. We'll still be best friends." Marissa soothed her.

"But you'll have a husband. It'll be different."

"Summer I've lived with him for ages, and been dating him even longer. It won't be different. Plus you have Seth anyways." Marissa reasoned.

"Fine. But if you start acting all weird and differently, I will come to New York and kick your a$$ all the way back to Newport." Summer threatened.

Marissa smiled. "Deal." She noticed they'd pulled into a parking lot. "Wow. Mini golf. I definitely haven't done this in a while."

"It'll be fun. As long as Cohen and Sophia don't start fighting over who's winning." Summer said with a smirk. "C'mon Coop, let's go kick some mini golfing a$$."

Just as they were about to enter the gate Marissa's cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry Sum, I have to get this." Marissa said apologetically. "It's Rick."

"He's already coming between us." Summer pouted, only half joking. She knew she was being a brat, but she really wasn't sure if Marissa should marry Rick.

"Haha. You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Marissa promised.

Summer shrugged and entered.

"Summer!" Sophia immediately ran over and threw her arms around Summer's legs.

"Hi there Miss Sophia." Summer smiled. "How's my favourite little girl today?"

"I'm so good! And we're gonna have so much fun! Me and you and Seth and Ryan are gonna play forever and ever and then go to Old McDonalds and then …" Sophia continued babbling.

Summer however wasn't listening. "Ryan?" she muttered.

As if to answer her question Seth walked over with Ryan in tow.

"Hey Summer." Seth said, giving her a quick kiss. "Ryan didn't have plans so we figured we'd bring him along."

Summer gave Ryan a tiny smile, trying to stop her horror from showing.

"Wow you make me sound so pathetic." Ryan said to Seth.

Sophia didn't know what that meant, but she figured Seth was being mean to Ryan, so she kicked him.

"Hey!" Seth yelled. "Sophie!"

"You started it!" she yelled back.

"Seth." Summer interrupted.

"What?" he said, looking at her briefly. "Ok fine Summer, I won't fight with Sophie."

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth.

"Sophie!" Seth scolded.

"Seth." Summer repeated.

"Hold on Summer." he said distractedly. "Sophie remember how Mom told you sticking out your tongue isn't polite?"

"SETH." Summer said desperately.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"I think you guys should leave." Summer said quietly, looking towards the entrance, then over to Ryan who was listening to Sophia talk.

"What? Why?" Seth said in confusion.

"Or maybe I should. Someone has to leave." Summer said, twisting her hands in worry.

"Why?" Seth whined.

Just then they were interrupted by Marissa, who had just run over to them.

"Sorry about that Sum." Marissa said.

Summer gave her a weak smile. Seth saw Marissa and his mouth dropped open as he realized what Summer had been getting at.

"Hey Seth." Marissa said happily, turning towards him.

"Hey." Seth said quickly.

Behind him Ryan looked up, as if the mere sound of Marissa's voice had attracted his attention. He caught sight of Marissa and froze. It had to be a dream. There was no way Marissa was standing a few feet away from him, looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked Ryan, noticing that he wasn't listening to her anymore. When he didn't reply she spoke again more loudly "RYAN!"

When she heard his name Marissa automatically turned towards the direction of the voice that had spoken it. And found herself looking straight into Ryan's eyes.

"Oh god." Summer muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Seth accused her.

"I tried! You were too busy with Sophia." Summer defended herself.

The two continued arguing quietly, momentarily distracted from Ryan and Marissa.

Ryan and Marissa on the other hand were definitely not distracted. They remained staring at each other for what felt like ages, but in reality was only seconds, until they were interrupted.

"WHO IS THAT?" Sophia yelled, upset she was being ignored.

All four others turned and looked at her, startled out of what they were doing.

"Sophie don't yell." Seth scolded reflexively.

"Miss Sophia, this is Marissa Cooper." Summer introduced her. "Coop, this is Miss Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen."

Sophia's face lit up with a grin. "You're Coop!"

Marissa smiled. "Yes I am."

"I'm your flower girl!" Sophia said excitedly. "And I've been practising and practising!"

"Wow that's really nice." Marissa said, smiling at Sophia before her gaze wandered back to Ryan.

Sophia followed her gaze, then screwed up her face in thought before it hit her. This was Ryan's Marissa. If anyone had been looking at Sophia, they would have seen the mischievous look that came across her face. Luckily everyone else was distracted.

"Let's go get golf sticks." Sophia announced, grabbing Summer's hand.

"What? Just wait a minute Sophie." Seth replied.

"No. Now." Sophia demanded, tugging on Summer's hand and dragging her towards the booth to pay.

"Wait Sophie I have the money to pay." Seth called after her.

"Then you can come too." Sophia said, continuing to lead Summer away.

"It's ok Cohen, I'll pay." Summer said, turning back to face Seth.

Sophia paused for a second and watched her brother's face. Just as she had expected he ran after them. She turned and continued dragging Summer along, this time even faster, a wicked grin on her face.

Ryan was shocked to suddenly find himself alone with Marissa. "Hey." he finally murmured, desperate to break the awkward silence.

"Hey." she replied.

"How's it going?" he asked politely.

"Good. How about you?" she answered in the same polite tone.

"Good."

"That's good."

They stood for a minute.

"So you're getting married?" Ryan blurted out.

Marissa nodded.

"Well … congratulations." Ryan said softly.

Marissa looked down, unable to meet his eyes. It was weird – it had been years since they had dated, yet she somehow felt she was betraying him.

"When's the date?" Ryan asked, although he knew very well when it was. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and any conversation was better than the silence.

Marissa opened her mouth to tell him, when she suddenly realized that her wedding was the day before his birthday. How had she not noticed that before?

Ryan looked at her expectantly. "Marissa?"

"Oh sorry." Marissa said. Then she told him the date.

"Well I hope it goes really well." Ryan said.

"You should come." Marissa blurted before she could stop herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan said carefully.

"Why?" Marissa asked. "Sorry. Stupid question. But can't we try to be friends? Please?"

Ryan could think of a million reasons that they couldn't be friends, the biggest being that he still had feelings for her. But he could stand to say no to her. He'd never been able to. "Sure." he relented.

"Time to golf!" Sophia announced as she, Seth and Summer returned with all the necessary equipment.

"Is everyone going to play?" Summer asked, eyeing Ryan and Marissa.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." they both said.

Sophia smiled her mischievous little grin. She loved when things went her way.

They walked towards the start of the golf course, where they handed their tickets to the attendant.

"I'm sorry, there's a maximum of four people per group per timeslot." the attendant informed them snobbishly.

"Oh. Well there's really only four of us playing." Seth attempted to argue. "The little kid isn't really going to play, she's just watching."

"I am not!" Sophia yelled angrily. "I'm gonna play golf too!"

Seth crouched down to her height. "Sophie, only four people can play. Now tell the nice man how you're going to be on my team and we'll take turns playing as one person."

"NO!" Sophia shouted. "I'M NOT ON YOUR TEAM! I WANNA PLAY BY MYSELF!"

"Ok sweetie, you can be by yourself." Summer quickly tried to calm her down. "We'll just make two groups."

"Ok." Sophia quickly cheered up again. "I wanna be on Ryan's team."

"Ok. How about you, Ryan and Seth can be one group?" Summer suggested.

"No." Sophia retorted.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna be with Seth." Sophia whined.

"Sophie don't be a brat." Seth admonished. He wasn't surprised though; Sophia and he never were in a group or team together, since that only led to fighting.

"Miss Sophia, I think that it'll be really fun if you go with your big brothers." Summer pleaded.

"Well I don't. If you think Seth's so great, you go with him." Sophia said stubbornly.

Summer couldn't help laughing at that. "Well I would love to go with Seth, but I think you should take him."

"This is like elementary school all over again. People trying to trade me off their team." Seth whined.

"How about you take Seth and go be all kissy, and I'll take Ryan and Coop and play real golf." Sophia suggested.

Seth was about to argue with her when Ryan cut him off. "It's fine Seth. I mean I'm fine with it, as long as Marissa is."

Everyone looked over to Marissa. "Yeah whatever." she shrugged.

Sophia let out a whoop of excitement. "Ok you go first b'cause Seth is slow and needs more time to play."

So Seth and Summer started their round of mini golf, which as Sophia had predicted, went very slowly. Ten minutes later Ryan, Marissa and Sophia started their round.

"Seth I don't think this is a good idea." Summer worried while she waited for Seth to hit the ball.

"No really." Seth said sarcastically, stamping his foot angrily as he missed his shot.

"Seth we shouldn't have left Ryan and Marissa alone together."

"They're not alone. They have Sophie with them. Having her will force them to at least act civil." Seth rationed.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time they went golfing together?" Summer fretted.

Seth's face screwed up for a moment in thought before he remembered what she was talking about. "The Oliver incident." he said seriously.

"What if something like that happens again?" Summer said anxiously.

"What if a crazy guy wanders in, falls in love with Marissa, and tries to run Ryan over with a golf cart?" Seth deadpanned. "That's highly unlikely, seeing that we're on a mini golf course."

"Still. What if something happens?"

"Well Summer, we just have to hope nothing does. Who knows, maybe they'll get along."

Summer scoffed at him. "Seth he's upset that she's getting married, she's nervous around him, and they both still have feelings for each other. There's no way it'll go well."

"Then hopefully Sophie will figure out what to do."

"Seth!" Summer hit him across his stomach.

"What! Sophie is better at dealing with people than either of us. Plus there's no way Ryan will upset her in any way, and I'm sure Marissa is above upsetting small children."

"That's true." Summer said thoughtfully, standing up on her tiptoes and giving Seth a quick kiss.

"Hey move along folks!" an angry man waiting in line shouted.

Seth and Summer gave the man an apologetic smile and decided to move on to the next hole.

"It's our turn!" Sophia announced happily. "I'll go first." She paused for a second, suddenly remembering something Kirsten always told her. "Actually Coop you can go."

"Thank you Sophia." Marissa grinned as Sophia made her politest face.

"You can call me …" Sophia trailed off trying to decide what Marissa could call her. "Sophie. Or Miss Sophia like Summer does. Or …" Sophia wrinkled up her nose trying to think of more nicknames she had.

"Munchkin." Ryan added for her.

"That's cute." Marissa said with a little smile.

"Ryan's the only person in the whole wide world that calls me that." Sophia informed her proudly.

"Does he?" Marissa asked, raising her eyebrow at Ryan and trying not to giggle at the thought of him calling his little sister Munchkin. She never imagined him having such a soft side, although she knew he wasn't as tough as he let on.

"But you can call me that too!" Sophia added, sending a mischievous glance in Ryan's direction, which both he and Marissa luckily missed.

"As long as it's alright with Ryan." Marissa said as she turned expectantly to Ryan.

Ryan stood in a daze for a moment, lost in thought. That was until Sophia hit him with her golf club.

"What? Oh yeah it's fine." Ryan said quietly.

"Good. Now go golf." Sophia instructed Marissa.

The three started off their game with an awkward silence in the air. Both Ryan and Marissa played quietly, while Sophia kept talking to fill the silence. A few holes later it was Marissa's turn again.

Marissa hit the ball and it rolled about a foot to the side. She picked it up, put it back in the starting spot and tried again. This time it moved even less. She sighed exasperatedly.

Ryan snickered behind her, while Sophia laughed out loud.

"What?" Marissa asked, turning to face them.

Ryan's smile dropped and he tried to keep a straight face. "Nothing." he said quickly.

Marissa raised her eyebrow at him and Sophia, then tried to hit the ball once more. This time she missed the ball altogether.

Ryan snickered again, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's so funny?" Marissa demanded.

"Nothing." Ryan repeated, snickering even more.

"Ryan! Tell me."

"It's just that it's good to know some things don't change." Ryan teased.

"You're really bad Coop!" Sophia added with a giggle. "Ryan plays better than that. Even SETH plays better than that."

"I'm so hurt." Marissa pretended, casting her eyes downward and pouting.

"I'm sorry Coop!" Sophia ran over and gave her a hug. As honest as she was, she also hated hurting people's feelings. Except for maybe Seth, and sometimes Ryan. Sophia was famous in her family for her brutal honesty, often followed by a sincere apology. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Aww it's ok sweetie." Marissa smiled at Sophia, returning her hug.

"So I'm not fired?" Sophia questioned.

"Fired?" Marissa repeated in confusion.

"From your wedding. I really wanna be a flower girl." Sophia explained.

"Oh no you're not fired! Where else would I find such a cute flower girl?" Marissa tried not to laugh at Sophia's serious expression.

"It would be hard." Sophia admitted. "Daddy says I'm a one of a kind."

"You're so adorable!" Marissa exclaimed.

Sophia nodded modestly. "Ryan you can go golf now."

Ryan took his club, set the bright blue ball Sophia had chosen for him on the ground, then swung at it.

"Ryan!" Sophia yelled, as she watched the ball fly over the boundary of the hole they were playing, and land a few holes away.

"Ryan the point is to aim for this hole." Marissa joked, pointing to the flag.

"Ha ha ha." Ryan said dryly. "Well at least I can hit the ball more than two feet."

"Ohhh! That hurt me right here." Marissa held her hand over her heart.

Sophia was watching the two carefully, trying to figure out if they were fighting or just joking like Seth and Summer always did. She decided not to take a chance. "Ok that's enough. It's my turn now." she announced.

Ryan and Marissa watched as Sophia hit the ball to a spot just a few feet from the hole. "That's how it's done." Sophia informed them with a grin.

They continued playing, with Marissa always hitting too short, Ryan hitting way too hard, and Sophia playing extremely well considering her age.

"ARGH!" Marissa stamped her foot angrily as she missed the ball once again. "I HATE this game!"

"Don't be a bad sport." Sophia advised half-heartedly. The truth was that she was tired of playing golf – her attention span wasn't long enough for eighteen holes of mini-golf.

"Marissa it's not that hard." Ryan tried to calm her.

"Coming from the guy who has yet to hit the ball onto the right green that advice doesn't really mean much." Marissa replied.

"Ryan's getting better." Sophia defended. "He hit the ball near the hole three times now."

"See. I know what I'm doing." Ryan said. "Here, I'll help you. You can't get any worse."

Marissa looked at him for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

Ryan walked up beside her and took the club from her hands. "Ok now stand with your feet shoulder length apart, back straight, arms shoulders perpendicular to where you want to hit the ball."

Marissa complied wordlessly.

"You sound like Daddy." Sophia commented.

Ryan gave Sophia a half smile, then turned back to Marissa. "Ok now take the club like this" he showed her how to hold it "and hold it just an inch or so away from the ball. Now swing with medium strength." he instructed.

Just as she was about to swing Marissa's posture changed, and she loosened her grip on the club, which resulted in the ball curving way over to the side.

"Not quite like that." Ryan gritted his teeth as he looked where the ball had gone.

"This is hopeless." Marissa sighed.

"No don't say that." Ryan admonished. "Come on, let's try again." He stepped behind Marissa and gestured awkwardly towards her, trying to show that he would help her hit, and waiting to make sure it was ok with her.

Marissa looked him in the eye, then smiled a little and nodded.

Ryan moved closer to her and put his arms around her, gently placing his hands over hers on the golf club.

Marissa let in a sharp intake of air as she felt Ryan take her hands. She tried not to shudder from the sparks she felt running through her hands and arms where Ryan was touching them. She closed her eyes for a second, willing the feelings to go away. She was engaged to Rick she reminded herself. She loved Rick.

Ryan felt his breathing get faster as she stood behind Marissa, the scent of her shampoo mingling with her perfume to create the familiar unique scent she had.

Sophia watched the two carefully, her eyes wide as she tried to figure out what was going on. Even she could see the attraction between the two, but their combinations of feelings were too much for her to understand. "Go." Sophia whined, getting tired of them just standing there.

"Oh!" Ryan started. "Ok so you just pull back like this" he said quietly, as he pulled his and Marissa's hands back a bit "then swing like this." He swung the club and hit the ball straight towards the hole.

"Hole in one!" Sophia cheered. "Good job Coop! It's my turn now!" She ran in front of Ryan and Marissa and put her own ball on the ground.

Marissa disentangled herself from Ryan. "Thanks." she said quietly, her eyes focused on the ground.

"No problem." Ryan replied distractedly. Inwardly he was cursing all his buried feelings for Marissa that were rushing back.

Sophia looked at Ryan and Marissa, and seeing that they were distracted she picked up her ball, walked over to the hole, and dropped it in. "All done!" she announced.

Ryan turned his head towards her in surprise, having almost forgotten she was there. "Good job Munch." he smiled.

"Ryan I'm tired of mini-golfing." Sophia whined, handing him her ball and club.

"Ok let's skip the rest of the game." Ryan agreed gladly. "Is that ok Marissa?"

"Yeah it's fine." Marissa said distractedly.

"We're gonna have to wait for Seth and Summer." Sophia reminded Ryan.

"How about we go to the snack shop and I'll get you a popsicle or something?" Ryan suggested.

"Ok!" Sophia exclaimed, suddenly energetic again. "Come on, let's go!" She grabbed Ryan's free hand and started running. "Coop! Hurry!" she yelled at Marissa. Sophia sighed at how slowly Marissa was walking, not realizing that she was deep in thought. She grabbed Marissa's hand and dragged her along, excited about the treat Ryan was going to buy her.

To anyone who didn't know Ryan Marissa and Sophia the three looked just like a happy family, with the excited little girl pulling the two adults along by their hands. If Ryan and Marissa hadn't been so caught up in their own thoughts, they might have noticed the perfect picture they made, and maybe even taken it as a hint towards the future.

"Hurry up Ryan!" Sophia yelled as she pulled him and Marissa towards the snack shop. "C'mon Coop!"

"What's the rush Munchkin?" Ryan panted.

Sophia stopped abruptly and turned to look at Ryan. "We're rushing to get popsicles." she said, punctuating her words with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Oook sorry, we'll keep going." Ryan quickly said.

"What are you laughing at Coop?" Sophia barked out at Marissa.

"Sorry." Marissa tried to stop laughing.

"Don't apologize Marissa." Ryan interjected. "She's just in a bad mood and taking it out on anyone she can."

"I am NOT in a bad mood." Sophia yelled, glaring viciously at Ryan.

"Sophia Cohen." Ryan scolded.

Sophia promptly burst into tears.

Ryan groaned softly, then stooped down and picked the crying child up. "Don't cry." he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

Marissa watched silently, captivated by the sight of Ryan acting so paternally with his sister. In that moment she knew that one day he would be a wonderful father. And for a fleeting instant she wished that he would be a wonderful father to her children, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Still, she did want to have children one day, and she suddenly wondered if Rick was the one she wanted to have them with. Would he be a good father?

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked Sophia, shaking Marissa out of her thoughts.

"I wanna popsicle." Sophia wailed, her head on Ryan's shoulder. "I'm tired and I'm hungry and - and - and you called me SOPHIA!" With that she broke into a fresh round of tears, putting her head on Ryan's shoulder and sobbing.

"I'm sorry Munchkin," Ryan said softly. "That was because you weren't behaving. You know how your mommy says you have to be good, especially in front of company. I know you're tired and hungry, but you can't throw a fit like that."

"I'm sorry." Sophia whimpered. "I'm sorry Ryan, and I'm sorry Coop."

"It's ok Munch." Ryan said. "Now come on, let's get you a popsicle."

They entered the building, and Ryan carried Sophia to a booth. "Do you mind sitting here with her?" he asked Marissa.

"Not at all." Marissa said, sitting down beside Sophia with a smile.

"Ryan I want OC-sicle." Sophia requested, referring to the orange flavoured "Orange County Popsicle" she loved. She gave him her biggest smile, her bad mood from a mere minutes ago forgotten.

"Of course." Ryan half smiled at Sophia. "What about you?" he asked Marissa.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks." Marissa said politely.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "It's ok, it's not a problem. Tell me what you want - wait, let me guess - the same as Sophia?"

Marissa nodded, surprised he still remembered her favourite summer treat.

"Ok you two wait here, I'll be right back." With that Ryan turned and headed towards the counter to get the popsicles.

"So Coop," Sophia began conversationally. "Why don't you live in Newport anymore?"

"Well I went to New York for university, and I really liked it there, plus I met my fiancé - the guy I'm going to marry - and we both decided to live there." Marissa explained.

"Liked?" Sophia repeated.

"What?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"You liked it there, or you like it there?" Sophia asked, careful to enunciate her words.

Marissa frowned a little. This kid was perceptive. "I like it there."

"But?" Sophia prompted.

"But … I miss Newport. A lot." Marissa revealed.

"And?"

Marissa looked at Sophia carefully. What was it about this little girl that made Marissa want to tell her things she hadn't told anyone else? "And sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right things. Staying in New York. Marrying Rick."

"Hmmm." Sophia said thoughtfully. Although she appeared calm, her little mind was racing. She knew Ryan still loved Marissa, and now Marissa didn't seem to want to marry Rick. Sophia didn't quite understand the idea of being engaged, or that someone could love more than one person, but even she could tell that there was something between Ryan and Marissa. And since no one else was doing anything, it was up to her.

"I shouldn't have said that." Marissa worried out loud. "Sophia you can't tell anyone I said that."

"I can keep a secret." Sophia said innocently, but Marissa noticed the sneaky look Sophia shot at her.

Marissa flashed back to that night years ago when she and Ryan had sat on the edge of the empty pool, and she'd revealed her concerns about her father. Did Sophia know - no she couldn't. It was just a coincidence.

"Coop, do you like princesses?" Sophia asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Marissa asked, unsure of the change in conversation.

"Do you like princesses?" Sophia repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Princesses - like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Belle. Disney princesses." Sophia explained slowly.

"Oh. Well then yes, I do like princesses." Marissa answered.

"Me too! I always play princess games!" Sophia happily said.

"I used to do that when I was little." Marissa smiled. "I used to pretend I was a princess, and that my prince charming was coming to save me."

"And now?"

"Now?" Marissa was having a hard time following Sophia.

"What do you think about princess and prince charmings now?" Sophia asked.

"I … I don't know. I guess I outgrew that idea."

"What idea?"

"The idea that every girl was a princess with a prince charming." Marissa explained.

"Oh." Sophia said sadly. "I'm never gonna outgrow it. I think every girl is a princess, and she has a prince charming and they'll live happily ever after."

Marissa smiled wistfully at Sophia. She wished she could share Sophia's childish, optimistic view on love.

"And I don't think you should give it up either." Sophia added mysteriously.

Before Marissa could question Sophia's comment Ryan returned with their treats.

"Two OC-sicles." Ryan announced, handing one to Sophia and the other to Marissa.

"Thank you Ryan." Sophia said sweetly.

"Thanks." Marissa added more quietly.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ryan asked.

Marissa opened her mouth to tell him that they were talking about princesses, but Sophia quickly cut her off.

"I'm gonna be a flower girl." Sophia said loudly.

"Yeah." Ryan looked confused, as he could tell Marissa wanted to say something else, but figured it was better to just leave it.

They sat for a few minutes, the girls eating their popsicles and Ryan drinking the pop he'd bought. Sophia made sure there was no awkward silence though - she kept up a constant stream of chatter.

"Look!" Sophia suddenly exclaimed, sitting up in her seat and pointing out the window.

Ryan and Marissa looked where she was pointing to see Seth and Summer walking towards them. Summer was looking at Seth and laughing hysterically, while Seth was pouting.

"Ha ha!" Sophia giggled. "Seth lost!"

"Wow she's really … compassionate." Marissa whispered to Ryan with a smile.

"Just with Seth. They act like little kids together." Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

Seth and Summer walked into the building and promptly did double takes when they saw the others sitting there.

"Ohmigod! How'd you guys finish before us?" Summer asked. A thoughtful look came over her face. "Actually I'm not surprised considering how slow Cohen is. Seriously I think we were overtaken by a group of four year olds."

"Hey!" Sophia objected angrily.

"Thanks Sophie. I'm glad you believe in me." Seth said.

"No not that. You're slow, everyone knows that." Sophia quickly brushed off his comment. "But four year olds are NOT slow."

"Sorry." Summer bit her lip to keep from laughing at Sophia's annoyed expression, and Seth's disbelieving one. "So how did your game go?"

"Well it was going well until someone got tired." Ryan joked.

"Ryan hits too hard, Marissa can't hit at all, and I was playing really good." Sophia tattled. If she was going down, they were going down with her.

"Munch!" Ryan scolded, trying not to laugh.

"Ok fine. Ryan was getting better, Marissa was getting better, and I got bored." Sophia admitted.

Seth smirked.

"But at least it didn't take us a bazillion hours." Sophia taunted Seth.

"So let's go." Ryan suggested before Sophia and Seth could start fighting.

"Yeah. Someone needs an n-a-p." Seth said, spelling out the word nap.

"You're right Seth, you do need a nap." Sophia agreed. "While you nap I'll play with Summer and Ryan and Coop."

"I'm glad you agree - wait no. Sophie!" Seth glared at Sophia.

"Ok. Seth. Munchkin. Let's go. Now." Ryan said, picking Sophia up out of the booth and pushing Seth towards the door.

"Way to take charge Chino." Summer smirked.

"Yeah Chino." Sophia added, trying to sound like Summer.

Summer, Seth and Ryan all laughed at Sophia's comment. Marissa smiled weakly, too deep in thought to really listen to what Sophia said. She was thinking about how much Ryan sounded like a parent. He really would be a good dad. Marissa shook her head - she had to stop imagining having kids with Ryan.

"Hey do you ladies want to come back to the house with us?" Seth asked.

Sophia smiled brightly. "Yeah! Come!"

Summer looked at Marissa to see her opinion.

"Umm I can't." Marissa murmured. "I have … stuff to do." She knew her lie was obvious, but she also knew she should spend any more time with Ryan. "Wedding stuff." she added.

"Oooook." Summer said, squinting at Marissa and trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Coop!" Sophia whined.

"I'm sorry." Marissa said sadly.

"C'mon Coop, I'll drop you home." Summer said.

"And then you'll come to our house?" Sophia asked.

"You know what, I think I'm going to skip it today Miss Sophia." Summer replied.

"Why?" Sophia whined loudly. "Why doesn't anyone want to come over?" She pouted as tears began to fill her huge blue eyes.

"Sophie they have other things to do." Seth explained.

"WHY!" she yelled, kicking her legs against Ryan's chest.

"Hey." Ryan objected, holding her body away from him.

Tears began to roll down Sophia's cheeks.

"Aww sweetie don't cry." Summer said compassionately. "I'll tell you what - we can't come over today, but how about tomorrow night we will?"

Sophia blinked her watery eyes at Summer. "Both of you?"

Summer looked at Marissa.

"Yeah. Both of us." Marissa agreed with a sigh.

Sophia smiled. "Ok then. See you tomorrow!"

Ryan smiled apologetically at Marissa, then exited the building carrying Sophia. Seth gave Summer a quick kiss then followed his siblings.

"So …" Summer said, looking at Marissa.

"So what?"

"What's going on with you and Ryan?"

"Nothing." Marissa replied quickly.

"Uh huh." Summer nodded, her tone making it clear she didn't believe her. "C'mon Coop - let's get you home. Do you want to hang out or something tonight. I know you have no plans."

"Sure." Marissa said, ignoring Summer's invitation to explain why she'd said no to going to the Cohen's.

A few minutes later they were driving along in Summer's car. Summer was concentrating on driving, while Marissa stared out the window.

"Summer?" Marissa said, turning to face her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how we used to play those princess games when we were little?"

"Ohmigod yes! Where one of us would be the princess, and the other would be the prince who saved her. I remember we always fought over who would be the princess." Summer smiled at the memory.

"What happened to stuff like that?" Marissa asked wistfully.

"Like the game?" Summer wrinkled up her nose in confusion. "Well you can only play the same game so many times before it gets old."

"No I mean that whole idea. The princess and prince charming thing. The idea that every girl has one person she's supposed to be with." Marissa tried to explain.

"Like fate?" Summer asked.

"Yeah."

"I still believe in fate Coop."

"You believe that every person has one person they're meant to be with?"

"Yeah. Their soul mate." Summer replied. "Coop I always say stuff like that to you."

"So Seth is yours?"

Summer paused to think about it. "You know Coop, I always used to imagine my soul mate would be this tall gorgeous guy with huge muscles who would be great at everything. But now I've realized that all that is fantasy. I mean Seth may not be really tall, or muscular, or good at sports, or the best people person, or –"

"Summer." Marissa interrupted with a smirk.

Summer stopped. "Yeah so he's not those things, but he is … Seth. And when I'm with him it just feels … right. Like it doesn't matter what he isn't, because everything he is and isn't makes him … well him."

"How did you know?" Marissa asked.

"Know what Coop?"

"That he was the one."

Summer looked at Marissa thoughtfully. "Coop are you having second thoughts about Rick?"

"What! No! I mean I don't know. Just … how did you know with Seth?"

"Well …" Summer bit her lip as she thought about him. "I guess I just knew. I know that sounds totally cheesy, but it's like we dated in high school, and broke up. Whatever – I mean that happens all the time to tons of people. But for us it was never really over. Like most couples that break up never talk to each other again, or they stay friends. We had this weird … dynamic. Like we weren't friends, but we just kept meeting up after a long time."

"Fate." Marissa whispered.

"Yeah. And this time things were just different. We're both really different, but still the same. That sounds weird. But yeah. And just the idea that no matter what happened, and how many times things didn't work out, we always found our way back to each other. We kept letting each other go, and kept coming back to each other." Summer explained with a small smile on her face.

"You always say that thing about letting things go." Marissa commented.

"Well it's so true Coop – if you love something you let it go, and if it comes back to you then it's meant to be." Summer said emphatically. "Like me and Seth."

Marissa sat quietly for a moment, processing what Summer had said. "Wow Sum, that was deep."

"I'm not the person I used to be." Summer joked. Then her expression turned serious. "But Coop, really, are you having second thoughts about Rick?"

Marissa let out a huge sigh. "Not really. It's just that things with us don't seem as … destined as things with you and Seth."

Summer opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"What Sum?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"Nothing."

"Sum! Tell me." Marissa demanded.

"Ok maybe things don't seem right because he's not your soul mate." Summer blurted out.

"Then who is?"

Summer stared at Marissa as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well actually, to Summer it was. "Ryan."

Marissa shook her head. "No Sum. You know Ryan and I don't belong together."

Summer exhaled loudly, losing whatever tact and patience she had. She quickly signalled and pulled the car over to the side of the road before opening her mouth to speak. "Coop what I do know is that your feelings for him in high school were deeper than you've felt for any guy. I know that when he left you were so depressed you started drinking all day to numb the pain. That you hooked up with DJ to make your feelings for Ryan go away."

Marissa tried to interrupt, but Summer didn't give her the chance.

"I know that your relationship with Ryan never properly ended, and that all the feelings you two had for each other were never dealt with or resolved. I know that those feelings made you two fight after we graduated, and that a year later in New York you fixed things, but also would have hooked up if I hadn't come in. I know that as much as you say you two had a proper end, you didn't because you both still have feelings for each other. I know that your feelings for Rick are nowhere near what yours for Ryan were, and that you probably accepted it as a more 'mature' relationship."

"Sum that's not true." Marissa protested weakly, but again Summer cut her off.

"Coop let me talk! I know you gave up on a relationship with Ryan, and that you decided Rick was the guy for you. But what I also know is that for some reason, whether it be fate, or just coincidence, you and Ryan keep being brought back together. What I want to know is if you let Rick go, would he come back to you? Because Ryan sure as he! would – he's done it before, and he would do it again."

Summer finished the rant that she'd been building up for years, and the frustrated tears that had pooled in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks.

"Wow." Marissa murmured in total shock. She was shocked by everything – that Summer somehow knew all the details Marissa had never filled her in on, and the brutal honesty which Summer had displayed. In that second it was clear exactly why Summer was her best friend – who else would know her so well that they could explain her deepest thoughts, and actually bring it up to her.

"I'm sorry Coop!" Summer cried.

"Don't be sorry Summer. Everything you said was the truth." Marissa pulled Summer into a hug, tears spilling down her own cheeks.

"But I'm sorry it was so harsh. And I'm sorry that I knew about all the drinking and everything and didn't do anything. I'm the worst friend ever!" Summer wailed.

"Sum I wouldn't have listened to you. You know I thought nobody noticed any of that stuff, but you did, and that makes you the best friend ever. I mean you know me better than I know myself." Marissa smiled.

"So you think I'm right?" Summer asked. "About the Ryan thing?"

"I … don't know." Marissa said helplessly.

"Coop you have to give it a shot. Find out. Because if it really is over between you two, then you need real and final closure. But if it's not, you owe it to yourself, Ryan, and Rick to figure things out before you make any moves."

"So what do I do?" Marissa asked.

"Talk to Ryan."

Marissa nodded her head, mentally preparing herself for what might be the hardest decision in her life.

Later that night Marissa slowly approached the Cohen mansion, her whole body shaking with nervous anticipation of what was to come. She smoothed her hair and adjusted the straps of her shirt. It had taken her almost an hour to pick an outfit to wear, before she'd finally picked a simple, but fitted tank top, and her favourite jeans. She figured Ryan wouldn't really care anyway, and didn't want it to seem like she'd tried to hard. Marissa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She needed a drink.

Marissa was nothing like the drinker she used to be, but she did drink socially, and it seemed that she and Rick went to events where alcohol was served almost daily. And maybe she drank alone once in a while. But not today. She needed to be sober when she talked to Ryan.

Marissa took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and began counting to ten in her mind. One, two, three, four, five, six – she couldn't put it off any longer. She rang the doorbell quickly before she could chicken out.

Nothing happened. Marissa sighed in relief. Maybe they weren't home. Maybe she could put this off until tomorrow. Or maybe not, she thought as she heard the sound of someone running towards the door. But then silence again. Now Marissa was confused. Had they seen it was her and decided not to open the door? Was someone playing games with her. Then she noticed the two big, blue eyes peeping through the window beside the door. Seconds later the door was flung open.

"Hi Coop!" Sophia said with a happy smile.

"Hey Sophia." Despite her state of mind Marissa couldn't help but find Sophia's smile contagious. And the My Little Pony pyjamas only added to the little girl's cute factor.

"You came to play with me!" Sophia continued excitedly.

Marissa's smile turned into a sad expression. "No, I'm sorry Sophia, I actually wanted to talk to Ryan."

"Oh." Sophia said, conflicted between her social life and the good of her big brother. Of course she picked Ryan, just like any good matchmaker would. "He's in the pool house." she informed Marissa. "I'll take you there!" she added, grabbing Marissa's hand and leading her towards the back of the house.

"SOPHIA?" Kirsten called from another part of the house. "Baby come back here, it's bed time!"

Sophia stopped walking and held up one finger towards Marissa, meaning she would just be one second. "Not now Mommy, I'm busy." Sophia yelled back.

"SOPHIA. Bed. Now." Kirsten commanded.

Sophia rolled her eyes dramatically. "Not now Mommy. I have company."

"What?" Kirsten ran from wherever she was to the foyer. "Who?"

"Coop!" Sophia informed her mother, as Kirsten came face to face with Marissa.

"Hey Kirsten." Marissa said with a nervous smile.

"Marissa!" Kirsten gave Marissa a hug. "It's good to see you." She turned to her daughter and raised her eyebrow. "Since when do you call her Coop?"

"Since forever." Sophia said, rolling her eyes again. "C'mon Coop."

"I wanted to talk to Ryan." Marissa explained to Kirsten.

"And I'm taking her to the pool house." Sophia added.

"Well sweetie I think Marissa can find her own way." Kirsten said, picking up Sophia.

"Mommy!" Sophia whined, struggling in Kirsten's arms. She lowered her voice a bit and continued "you're embarrassing me in front of Coop."

"That's my duty as your mother." Kirsten said dryly. "Just ask Seth."

Sophia sighed dramatically.

"Sorry Marissa, she really does need to go to bed." Kirsten smiled apologetically. "I know you can make it to the pool house."

"Of course." Marissa said, her nerves kicking in again.

"Say goodnight to Marissa." Kirsten instructed Sophia.

"Night Coop." Sophia said. "Have fun talking to Ryan."

Kirsten gave Sophia an odd look as she carried her away and up the stairs, leaving Marissa alone in the foyer.

"It's too late now. Kirsten knows you're here. You can't leave without talking to Ryan. Just go do it." Marissa thought to herself. She summoned up all of the courage she had, and began the extraordinarily long walk to the pool house.

"Sweetie I'm sorry you couldn't talk to Marissa, but it's already past your bed time." Kirsten said softly to Sophia as they entered her bedroom.

"That's ok Mommy. I still love you." Sophia assured Kirsten.

"That's good to know." Kirsten smirked." Now which story would you like to read tonight?"

Sophia's little face scrunched up in thought, and then she had an idea. She yawned elaborately. "You know Mommy, I think you're right. I'm really really tired. I should just go to sleep right now." Sophia said in her sleepiest voice.

"Without a story?" Kirsten said in surprise. Sophia never turned down a bedtime story.

"Yeah I'm just so tired." Sophia yawned again. "But thank you for the offer Mommy."

"Ok." Kirsten stood up in confusion. "Goodnight then baby."

"Love you, goodnight!" Sophia punctuated her traditional goodnight with a kiss to Kirsten's cheek.

Kirsten tucked in Sophia, then exited her room, knowing that her daughter was planning something, but unsure what it was. She flipped off the light and closed the door, hoping that it wasn't anything too bad. Although Sophia was generally well behaved, when she decided to misbehave she did it with style.

The second the door clicked shut Sophia jumped out of her bed and ran over to the window. She sat herself among the various stuffed animals on the window seat, and pulled the lace curtains aside so she could see outside. The window gave her the perfect view of the pool house – she could she the door and the area outside it. Sophia snuggled into the sea of animals on the seat, making herself comfortable while she waited and watched the pool house. There was no way she was missing whatever happened – bed time or no bed time.

Inside the pool house Ryan was sprawled across the bed, listening to Seth ramble on about some theory he had. Or at least pretending to listen.

"So I mean I get what Summer's saying, but still. You know what I mean?" Seth chattered. "Do you? Ryan? Ryan are you listening? Ryan? Ryan? Ryan? Monkey butt. Oranges. Bananas. I love Julie Cooper-Nichol." Seth sighed irritatedly. "RYAN!"

Ryan jumped at that. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded confidently. "You were talking about … Summer."

"Lucky guess." Seth said.

"Educated guess is more like it." Ryan smirked.

Seth frowned at Ryan. "So what were you thinking about? Wait let me guess – she's … tall, brownish-blonde hair, big blue eyes, impossibly beautiful, engaged to be married in less than two weeks?"

Ryan glared at Seth.

"Ryan what's wrong with you?" Seth asked.

Ryan gave Seth a look.

"I mean you still like her. That's obvious. But are you planning on doing anything about it? Or are you just going to brood about it forever?" Seth questioned. "Because at this point it's do or die."

"Seth I think you've been watching too much TV."

"No seriously. Either you do something about it, or you just give it up. Marissa is not just going to call off the wedding and then sit around waiting for you. Even if she still loves you, which I think she … never mind. But even if she love you, she won't break up with Rick unless you give her a reason to."

"You think she still loves me?" Ryan asked.

"Ok I didn't finish that sentence for a reason." Seth said.

"Do you?"

Seth sighed. "Yes I think it's obvious she still loves you. Almost as obvious as it is that you still love her. Seriously at the golf course today there was sparks everywhere. And we didn't even play the actual game with you guys."

Ryan took a moment to process what Seth was saying. "But … Rick." he stuttered, finally getting his thoughts together.

"Well that's the thing Ryan – you have to pick. Do you want to take the easy route and just let her go, and spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been, or do you want to tell her how you feel and risk hurting both of you?"

"I … don't know." Ryan murmured in distress.

"Well what do you want?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"Ok I know how to figure this out." Seth announced.

Ryan looked at him expectantly.

"Close your eyes." Seth instructed.

Ryan gave him a suspicious look, but complied silently.

"Now imagine: what would you do if Marissa walked in here right now, totally willing to discuss your future?"

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about it. "I guess I would-"

Seth never got to find out what Ryan would do, because at that exact second there was a knock on the door to the pool house.

"Ok Ryan, hold that thought. It's probably just Sophie coming to say goodnight again. She only said it twice so far." Seth said quickly, not wanting Ryan to give up the one time he was about to actually open up. "COME IN." Seth said more loudly.

The handle turned and the door began to inch open slowly, almost cautiously, to reveal the one person Ryan and Seth least expected to see. Marissa Cooper.

Seth and Ryan stared at her in shock.

"Wow." Seth muttered. "I'm good."

"Hey." Marissa said hesitantly. "I … um … wanted to talk to Ryan."

"Say no more. I'm out of here." Seth stood and quickly left the pool house, but not before he could give Ryan a subtle thumbs up.

"Hey." Ryan said as soon as the door clicked shut after Seth's departure.

"Hey." Marissa's mind went blank as she stood staring at Ryan. At his body, stretched across the bed, clothed in his standard wife beater that highlighted his muscles. At his eyes, so dark and blue that Marissa felt lost in them.

"So … uh … what did you want to talk about?" Ryan prompted.

"Well … we haven't talked in a few years. So I … wanted to see how you're doing." Marissa lied awkwardly.

"Good. How about you?"

"Good. Busy. With plans for …" Marissa trailed off, cursing herself inwardly. She was supposed to see if Ryan was her soul mate, not bring up her wedding to Rick.

"Your wedding." Ryan finished for her.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded. Ok. She had to do this. Now. "Ryan do you ever think what things would have been like if we hadn't broken up?" she blurted out. Wow. Doing it now didn't mean making a fool out of herself.

"Sometimes." Ryan replied. Everyday was more like it.

"Me too."

"Marissa are you having second thoughts about marrying Rick?" Now it was Ryan's turn to blurt something out and immediately regret it.

"No!" Marissa objected reflexively. "I mean … I don't know."

Ryan looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just … things with Rick aren't like things with us were."

"So are you having second thoughts?" Ryan persisted.

"I just wanted to know what you think about … things." Marissa said, ignoring Ryan's question.

Ryan bit his lip. This was his chance. Like Seth had said, it was do or die. He opened his mouth, ready to profess his undying love for Marissa, to pull her into his arms and never let her go, to kiss her. But then he stopped. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be making her decisions for her. This was typical Marissa Cooper – always trying to make other people figure things out and tell her what to do. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't decide her entire future for her.

Marissa watched Ryan, unsure what was going through his mind.

And then Ryan was hit by a flash of realization. "You know what Marissa, this isn't about me." he suddenly said loudly.

"Yes it is." Marissa insisted.

"No, it isn't. And I don't think it ever has been about me. You've always known where I stood – my feelings have never changed. You're always the one who has to decide – between me and Luke, or me and DJ, and now me and Rick. So instead of asking what I think and hoping I'll make things easy and make your decision for you, why don't you figure it out on your own. And let me know when you do." Ryan paused for a second. "You know what, no. You obviously don't feel very deeply for me if you need someone to tell you what to do. If I ever had to choose between you and someone else it wouldn't even really be a choice. Just the fact that you have to think about it means more than anything you could say. So consider yourself lucky, because I'm going to make this easy for you. Go marry Rick, and have a great life with him, and just forget this whole thing ever happened."

Marissa stood staring at Ryan, her mouth open in shock, tears pooling in her eyes. "Ryan." she whispered. "It's not like that."

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of her pained expression from his mind. He opened them again, this time looking at the floor to avoid seeing her face. "Yes it is. I can't be with someone who actually would have to think about whether she wants to be with me. Just go."

Marissa was frozen in her place, the tears now streaming silently down her cheeks.

"GO!" Ryan repeated more loudly, refusing to look at her.

Marissa let out a strangled sob, then turned and ran out of the pool house.

Ryan dropped back against the pillows on his bed. What was wrong with him? Marissa had basically given him another chance, and he'd rejected it, all for his pride. Ryan stood and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped out, but Marissa was gone. He returned to his bed and lay down again. As much as he regretted what he'd said, he also knew everything he'd said was true. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping for the escape it would give him from his thoughts, and from the image of Marissa's hurt expression that was now permanently branded in his memory.

Marissa continued to run out of the pool house, around the main building, and to her car. She drove home quickly, frequently wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Then she ran up to her room, avoiding her mother's call to her, and collapsed on her bed in a fresh flood of tears.

Sophia watched Marissa run out of the pool house, and knew she was upset from her expression and the way she wiped at her eyes. Sophia sighed. Grown ups made everything so complicated. In her mind it was simple – Ryan and Marissa loved each other, so they should be together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another motion at the pool house. She watched as Ryan took a few steps towards the house, looked around, then sadly re-entered the pool house. Sophia sighed once more. She had no idea what had gone on in the pool house, but it obviously had upset both Ryan and Marissa.

Though she didn't understand the implications of what had happened, or even what had happened, Sophia was old enough to understand that they were hurting. And like a devoted little sister, when her brother was sad, she was sad too. And the events of the night upset her more than she could understand – her own view of the world, and of love and relationships, was being threatened. And like any child, she couldn't deal with that.

Sophia slid off the window seat, then crept out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and towards the family room where she found her parents watching a movie. They sat cuddled together on the sofa underneath a blanket, so it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Sophia watched them quietly for a few minutes, basking in their love and happiness. She watched as Kirsten turned and said something to Sandy, to which he responded with a kiss. Sophia loved watching her parents together when she was upset – somehow just seeing them like this made her feel that everything would be alright.

"Soapy?" Sandy suddenly noticed his daughter standing and watching him and Kirsten.

Sophia giggled at his use of her old nickname. When she was little she couldn't say 'Sophia', so she instead called herself 'Soapia', which resulted in her daddy calling her 'Soapy'.

Kirsten sat up on the couch to look at Sophia. "Sweetie is something wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Sophia walked over to her parents and held her arms up to Sandy, who lifted her onto the sofa. She snuggled happily between them.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kirsten asked again.

"I was feeling sad." Sophia informed her.

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

Sophia shook her head, not wanting to get into it. "Mommy can you tell me a story?"

"Sure." Kirsten said, her forehead wrinkling slightly in confusion. "Which story would you like?"

"A happy one. A really really happy one about a prince and princess who live happily ever after." Sophia said, tucking her head under Kirsten's arm. "Tell me the story of you and Daddy." Sophia looked at Sandy. "Both of you tell it."

"Well one there was a beautiful little girl who lived in a huge mansion and had everything she'd ever wanted." Sandy began, smiling at Kirsten.

"And on the other side of the country there was a handsome little boy who wanted to have adventures." Kirsten continued.

Sophia smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to her parents tell their story.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I thought I'd post a quick note to all the readers here. First of all thank you to those of you who have replied/reviewed previous posts – it means a lot to me to read your comments. Also I wanted to explain something: the reason that these posts are always so long is because I have way more of the story already written since I post it on the official OC boards. Because I keep writing parts for that, I can post huge amounts at one time. But I've almost caught this website up to where the story is on the message board, so expect posts to become shorter in the future. And if anyone wants to read the full story (well everything I've written so far) you can go to the official OC message board – the story is called Serendipity there too. Otherwise I will keep posting here (I always forget to do it, which is why there's long waits in between posts). And to those who mentioned it in their reviews, at this point I plan on the story continuing for a LONG time, as I have tons of plans. So thanks to everyone for reading, and please continue to do so either hear or on the OC boards. And please do review/reply! Thanks!

RING! RING!

Marissa opened her eyes slightly and glared at the offensive object that had woken her up, willing it to stop.

RING!

Or not. Marissa considered her options – she could either throw the cell phone across the room like she wanted, or answer it. On one hand she really should see who it was, in case it was important wedding stuff. On the other hand it had interrupted her dream about Ryan. Ryan. Oh God. Their conversation from the night before came flooding into Marissa's mind. Ok that was it – anything was better then thinking about that. Marissa sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Coop? Are you ok?"

"Hey Summer." Marissa felt a wave of disappointment – deep down she'd been hoping it was Ryan, calling to say he'd reconsidered things. "I just woke up."

"Oh. Sorry." Summer paused for a second. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"Coop." Marissa could practically hear Summer rolling her eyes. "How did your talk with Ryan go?"

Marissa laughed bitterly. "Just great. First he accused me of taking the easy way out and said he wouldn't make a decision for me, then he changed his mind and told me to marry Rick."

"Oh Coop." Summer said sympathetically. "Give me ten minutes – I'll be right there."

"No Sum it's –" Marissa stopped when she heard the dial tone. "Ok." she finished.

Seth was sleeping soundly, dreaming about him and Summer dancing. Suddenly the music switched, and the Star Wars theme began to play. That was weird, but he didn't mind – it was just putting two things he loved together. But the song just kept repeating one line over and over. And over. And –

"SETH!" Sophia burst into his room in annoyance, effectively waking him up.

Seth squinted his eyes at his sister sleepily. "What?" he groaned.

"Your PHONE is RINGING." Sophia announced, pointing to his cell phone, which was playing the Star Wars theme. "And the song is stupid."

"Sophie!" Seth gasped. "How can you say that? My own sister calling Star Wars stupid."

"It is." Sophia insisted. "So answer the phone and make it stop."

Seth reached for the phone as slowly as he good, enjoying the annoyed look Sophia sent him.

Finally she lost her patience and grabbed the phone. "Hello this is Miss Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen answering the phone for Mr. Seth Cohen who is too lazy and stupid to do it himself." Sophia said brightly.

"Sophie!" Seth scolded.

Sophia ignored him. "Yeah. Uh huh. I'm good. No he's just waking up. Yeah I guess you can talk to him. Are you coming over later? Ok love you, buhbye." She handed the phone to Seth and skipped out of the room.

"Hello?" Seth said into the phone. He knew it was probably Summer, but didn't want to take any chances, since Sophia had once set him up thinking Summer was on the phone when it was really Ryan.

"Am I the only person in this place who wakes up before noon?" Summer asked in exasperation.

"Good morning Summer darling." Seth said sweetly.

"Morning Cohen." Summer replied happily. "You know your sister is quite the character."

"Isn't she ever. I swear that girl –"

"Save it Cohen. We all know you were exactly like that, or worse, when you were little, so you can't comment on it." Summer joked. "But I have more important things to talk about than this."

"Aww." Seth said in fake sadness. "You don't want to talk about me?"

"You talk enough about yourself for both of us."

"I would argue that, but I can't." Seth gave in. "So what's up?"

"It's Coop and Chino." Summer announced. "Something happened between them."

"Yeah I figured something would – she was here last night. So what happened?"

"I don't know. If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation. All I know is Marissa seems upset, which means things didn't go well."

"What would we consider well?" Seth questioned.

Summer sighed in exasperation. "Them getting back together."

"Is Marissa dumping Rick?" Seth was thoroughly confused now. He needed coffee before he could deal with things like this.

"Yesterday Marissa and I had a talk, and I basically called her on her feelings for Ryan, and said that I think they should be together." Summer explained.

"Wow." Seth was shocked. "I knew I liked you for more than your looks."

"Ha ha." Summer said sarcastically. "So she decided to go talk to Ryan and see what would happen. Now this morning she told me it didn't go well, and he rejected her and said to marry Rick."

"What? Why would he do that? He clearly still loves her." Seth was even more confused now, and even more in need of coffee.

"I don't know why Cohen. That's what you need to find out."

"But we had a talk yesterday." Seth whined. "I told him it was do or die. He was totally ready to take Marissa back."

"Well something happened, and you have to find out what. So here's the plan – I'm going to talk to Marissa, you talk to Ryan, then we reconvene." Summer instructed. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"I love you Cohen."

"Love you too Summer." Seth closed his phone and got out of bed, grabbing his robe and wandering downstairs.

Seth entered the kitchen, still trying to process what Summer had told him, but his mind was too foggy with sleep.

"Hi Seth!" Sophia exclaimed, running over to hug him.

Seth raised his eyebrows. Hadn't she just been teasing him not even ten minutes ago? Oh well. She was prone to mood swings like this.

"I have something for you." Sophia announced, pointing to a mug of coffee on the counter.

"Coffee!" Seth grabbed the mug and took a long sip. "Mmmm. Thanks Sophie."

Sophia smiled at him. "Daddy helped me pour it," she confessed. "But it was my idea."

"You are definitely the best little sister ever." Seth informed her. It was true – although they fought all the time, Sophia did have moments like this when it was clear how much she adored Seth.

"You're one of the best big brothers ever." Sophia replied. "You and Ryan. Oh! I have coffee for him too, but I can't carry it to the pool house."

"Here, I'll take it. C'mon." Seth picked up Ryan's mug and carried it, along with his own, towards the pool house.

"Wake up!" Sophia yelled as they entered the pool house. "Oh. You're up."

Ryan was indeed awake, sitting on his bed deep in thought.

"Coffee." Seth offered Ryan the mug, which was gratefully accepted. "Sophie's doing."

"Thanks Munch." Ryan said quietly.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and studied Ryan carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ryan replied, obviously lying.

"You're sad." Sophia observed. She climbed up onto the bed beside Ryan and gave him a hug. "What happened with Marissa?"

Ryan and Seth looked at Sophia in shock. How did she know?

"I know more than you think." Sophia informed them. "So what happened?"

"Sophie maybe Ryan doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe we should leave him alone for a while." Seth suggested.

"I know that you're just saying that to make me leave so you and Ryan can talk about what happened. Don't make me take your coffee back." Sophia threatened.

Seth sighed. "Ok Ryan, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Ryan said stubbornly. "She came over, we talked, and I told her to have a nice life with Rick."

"Ryan!" Seth and Sophia wailed.

"What?"

"She's your PRINCESS." Sophia insisted.

Seth gave Sophia an odd look, unsure what she meant. "Ryan what did we talk about? Do or die. And what did you do? You DIED."

Now Sophia gave Seth an odd look. What did he think her argument was weird when he was talking about dying?

"Ok I don't want to talk about this." Ryan announced.

Seth and Sophia looked at each other. They knew Ryan well enough to know that he wouldn't say anymore on the subject.

"Let's do something fun." Sophia suggested. "Like … play video games."

"You don't know how." Seth reminded her.

"Oh yeah. How about 'noply?" Sophia said, using her version of the word Monopoly.

"I'm game" Seth agreed. "Ha ha game. That was a good one. So how about you Ryan?"

"Sure." Ryan said, looking at Sophia's pleading eyes.

"Ok I'll get the game!" Sophia said as she ran towards the house.

"So what really happened?" Seth asked as soon as she was gone.

"Here's the basics – Marissa wanted me to help her choose between me and Rick, I realized that if she had to choose then I don't want to be with her anyway, I told her to marry Rick. The end."

"So you threw away your last chance to be with her?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Seth she doesn't just want to be with me. She wants to be with me or Rick, and just wanted me to decide for her."

"Because she wants to be with you, but doesn't know how you feel."

"Still, she came into it knowing that if I said no she still has Rick. That's not a choice." Ryan said stonily.

"But I thought you wanted her to be happy." Seth tried as a final resort.

"I do. And she'll be happy with Rick – he can give her everything she wants."

Seth gave up, knowing that Ryan had made up his mind. And he did understand where Ryan was coming from, except that he knew Ryan and Marissa belonged together.

"Got it!" Sophia announced as she returned with the board game.

"Great." Ryan said with a small smile. He was glad for anything to take his mind of Marissa.

At Marissa's house Marissa had just related the story of the night before to Summer.

"I hate to say it Coop, but he had a good point."

"Sum! You're supposed to be on my side! And you're the one that told me to talk to him!"

"I am on your side! And I do think you belong with him. But think how he feels – two weeks before your wedding you're asking him what you should do. Coop he loves you, but he's also only human. And you've hurt him in the past. You have to decide on your own what to do – Rick or Ryan. And then tell them your decision without making it seem like you still have a backup."

"Well there is no decision now." Marissa said sadly. "Ryan hates me. I'm going to marry Rick."

"He doesn't hate you Coop. And don't marry Rick just because you can't have Ryan – that's the whole thing Ryan was upset about."

"It's not just because of that Sum. I love Rick. And I was planning on marrying him before this whole Ryan thing came up. It's not like I just decided to now. It's the right thing to do. For everyone." Marissa knew her argument was weak, as she was trying to convince herself as well as Summer.

"Ok Coop. Just … think about it. Don't do anything irrational." Summer advised sadly. She'd really thought Ryan and Marissa would get back together. She hadn't counted on Ryan's pride and Marissa's way of wording things.

A few days passed, and soon it was Friday.

Marissa decided to go ahead and marry Rick, since Ryan obviously didn't want her back. She threw herself into the remaining wedding preparations with so much enthusiasm that it made Julie look unexcited. Of course Julie didn't know that Marissa was doing it to get her mind off of Ryan.

Summer realized that Marissa was going to marry Rick, and decided that although she didn't think it was the right thing to do, Marissa had made her choice, and Summer would support it. So she had been helping Marissa out with wedding plans, as just overall supporting her.

Ryan had done his usual thing and hidden all of his hurt and pain behind a stoic expression. He went about his usual day to day business - working hard at the Newport Group during the day, hanging out with Seth, Sophia, or some of his few friends in Newport.

Ryan and Marissa hadn't met since their confrontation in the pool house, and Summer and Seth hadn't spent much time together between their respective jobs, and Summer helping Marissa.

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed as Marissa exited the dressing room wearing her wedding dress. "Ohmigod!"

Marissa was trying on her dress for the last time before the wedding, and had brought Summer, Julie, and Kaitlin along to see it and try on their own dresses.

"Maris! You look … perfect." Julie breathed, for once unable to find anything to criticize.

It was true - Marissa looked absolutely stunning in the elaborate dress.

"You look gorgeous." Kaitlin added.

"Thanks." Marissa said, blushing slightly.

"Oh Marissa, everything is coming together perfectly!" Julie said happily.

Marissa smiled weakly. "Yeah Mom. Perfectly."

Luckily she was saved from any further comments by the sound of chimes as the door opened. All four of them turned to look at the door, and saw Kirsten enter toting Sophia on her hip.

"Summer!" Sophia exclaimed, struggling so Kirsten would put her down, and then running to give Summer a hug.

"Hey Miss Sophia!" Summer said, returning the hug.

"Marissa you look beautiful." Kirsten said with a smile.

Sophia turned at the sound of Marissa's name. "Coop!" she exclaimed. "You look … like a princess."

"Thanks." Marissa said shyly, ignoring the little flutter her heart gave when Sophia said princess.

"Well now that our flower girl is here, you can all try on your dresses!" Julie announced.

Sophia froze as she realized that Julie was there. "Mommy!" she whined, holding her arms out to Kirsten.

"Sophia I need to talk to your mother for a few minutes. You're a big girl, you can try on the dress by yourself." Julie said briskly.

Sophia made more whining noises, still holding her arms out to Kirsten.

Summer bit her lip to keep from laughing. "C'mon sweetie, I'll help you." She took Sophia's hand and gently led her away from Julie.

As soon as Julie was out of her sight Sophia calmed down. "Summer wait til you see my dress! It's so pretty!" she chattered. "But not as pretty as Coop's, because she's the bride and no one can be prettier than her."

Summer quickly helped Sophia into her dress, and then changed into her own. The two of them, along with Kaitlin, went back into the main room to show Julie and Marissa.

"Oh you guys look so pretty!" Marissa said in the most genuine voice she'd used all day.

"Kaitlin! You look just like Marissa at that age!" Julie exclaimed.

Kaitlin smiled happily, as her goal in life was to be like Marissa. Or at least her image of Marissa.

"And Summer! You look gorgeous!" Julie continued.

"Too bad Seth's not here." Kirsten added with a smirk.

Summer giggled. "Thanks Kirsten, Mrs. Coop-Nic."

"And Sophia!" Julie added. "You look absolutely precious!" Julie walked over to Sophia and adjusted a few of her curls.

Sophia's eyes widened in fear as Julie touched her hair. She didn't understand why Julie was being so nice to her.

"Baby you look very pretty." Kirsten said quickly, hoping Sophia wouldn't insult Julie.

"Gorgeous." Summer added.

"Most beautiful flower girl ever." Marissa finished.

Sophia smiled and gave them all a little curtsey, her fears forgotten with their praise.

"So Marissa, Kaitlin, Kirsten just invited us over for dinner tonight." Julie informed Marissa.

"Of course you're invited too Summer." Kirsten added.

Sophia cleared her throat loudly.

"And Sophia, I would love for you to grace us with your presence." Kirsten smiled.

"I'll check my schedule." Sophia replied nonchalantly.

"So are you all coming?" Kirsten asked, hiding her grin from Sophia.

"Of course!" Summer answered.

"Me too!" Sophia added quickly, looking at Summer.

"Umm …" Marissa bit her lip nervously. Kirsten obviously didn't know what had happened between her and Ryan.

"Yes we'll all be there. With Caleb obviously." Julie said, obliviously to her daughter's discomfort.

"Great." Kirsten said with a smile.

"Ok now why don't you girls all change out of your dresses, and then we'll head out to finish our errands, and Kirsten can take Sophia home." Julie advised.

"Why don't we bring the munchkin with us?" Marissa suddenly suggested. "I mean if that's ok with Kirsten."

Julie plastered a fake smile on her face. "I don't know Marissa. It might be tiring for a little girl."

Sophia gasped. "I'm not little!" she objected, forgetting how scared she was of Julie. "Mommy can I go?"

"I don't know sweetie." Kirsten hedged.

"But Mommy you're just going to work anyway." Sophia whined.

"Kirsten I'll take care of her - if she gets tired I can bring her to your office." Summer offered.

Kirsten looked at Marissa. "Are you sure you want her?"

Sophia gasped. "What are you instinuting – insintinuing – in – in –"

"Insinuating." Kirsten filled in.

"Yeah! What are you … that."

Kirsten smiled at Sophia. "Baby I'm just saying that you can get really hard to manage when you're cranky, and I don't want you to get in Marissa's way. So are you sure you want her Marissa?" Kirsten turned to Marissa again.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. I want some time with my flower girl."

"Ok." Kirsten finally agreed.

Sophia cheered loudly. "Thanks Mommy!"

"But you better be good." Kirsten warned her.

"I will! I promise." Sophia held out her pinky to Kirsten so she could pinky swear.

A few minutes later Kirsten had left for work, and the others were setting off for their next stop. Julie and Kaitlin got into one car, while Marissa went with Summer and Sophia.

"Coop where are we going?" Summer asked, realizing she had no idea where she was driving to.

"Oh umm the chapel."

"Ahh the place where every single event happens." Summer said, referring to the place Julie and Caleb were married.

"Coop." Sophia suddenly said from the back seat, as if she was hit by a thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'm mad at you."

"What?" Marissa asked in confusion. First of all because Sophia hadn't seemed mad earlier, and second because she had no idea why she was mad.

"I said I'm mad at you." Sophia repeated more loudly.

"Sophia!" Summer scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say."

Sophia stuck out her bottom lip obstinately. "But it's true. I am mad at her."

"Why?" asked Marissa gently.

"You hurt my brother's feelings."

"What?" Marissa was just shocked now.

Sophia sighed loudly. "You. Hurt. My. Brother's. Feelings." Seriously, Marissa was either deaf or really slow.

"Sweetie I think she heard you." Summer informed Sophia lightly. "But maybe she's confused why you're saying that."

"Well maybe she should say that instead of just saying what." Sophia said in her meanest voice.

Summer shot Sophia a look, but after living with Kirsten and Ryan Sophia was used to much worse.

"Sophia can you explain what you mean please?" Marissa asked, obviously trying to keep her voice calm.

"The other night. You came over to talk to Ryan, and you were supposed to be nice to him and figure out you both love each other and live happily ever after." Sophia explained. "But you said something wrong or mean or bad, and then left, and he was sad. And now he's still sad."

Marissa sat in stunned silence for a moment, absorbing what Sophia had just told her.

"Sophia I don't think you know the full story of what happened." Summer said quietly.

"Well that's b'cause no one will tell me." Sophia whined. "So here's your chance Coop. Clear the air."

"Cheese sticks. I hate ding dongs." Marissa whispered.

Luckily Summer didn't hear that comment, as she was distracted momentarily. "Sophia where did you hear that expression?"

"Daddy always tells me and Seth to clear the air after we fight." Sophia lied smoothly, smiling to herself as she had heard Marissa's comment and knew exactly what it was referring to.

"Oh. You're quite the observant little one." Summer said.

"You have no idea." Sophia replied with a smirk. "But Coop," her expression turned serious again "I'm still mad at you."

"Sophia, Ryan and I just had an argument about something. I didn't want to hurt him." Marissa tried to explain. "Unlike how he purposefully hurt me." Of course she didn't say the last part out loud.

"Well you did. And he's my big brother so you hurt me too."

"Sophia." Marissa was getting a little annoyed now. "I don't know where you got it into your head that Ryan are I are meant to live happily ever after, but we're not. We dated a long time ago, and we're really different now, and I'm marrying Rick. And I hope he'll find someone and be happy with them."

Sophia took a moment to process this. "But you're his princess." she finally objected.

Marissa and Summer looked at her in confusion.

"His princess. Like Cinderella. And he's your Prince Charming." Sophia clarified.

Marissa laughed. "Sophia it's not like that." But she couldn't help thinking about Sophia's words. Ryan really was like a Prince Charming. At least he had been when they first dated, before the Theresa thing. And he had been in New York, before reality hit them.

"Well it should be." Sophia insisted stubbornly with a frown. Then her frown suddenly disappeared as a thought hit her – Coop might not be the villain here. Maybe she was the innocent little girl who had lost her faith. Like in movies where the kids lost their belief in magic, or in Christmas. Maybe Marissa had lost her belief in true love and fairy tales. And maybe Ryan had too. Sophia's mouth dropped open. If they had lost their beliefs, it was up to her to help them regain their faith.

"Are you ok Miss Sophia?" Summer asked in concern.

"I'm fine Summer, thanks." Sophia replied. "Coop?"

"Yes?" Marissa braced herself for more insults.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. For saying I was mad at you. And for being mean to you. I'm sorry." Sophia said in her sweetest voice. "I thought you hurt Ryan, and that made me mad, but now I realized that it wasn't your fault, so I'm not mad. But I'm really sorry. And I hope you can forgive me."

Summer and Marissa looked at each other, smiling at how adorable Sophia was.

"Of course I can." Marissa said softly. "And you can tell Ryan I'm sorry that he's sad."

"I can't do that. If he found out I was telling stories about him he'd flip out!" Sophia said, her eyes wide to emphasize her point. "But thank you for accepting my apology. I really am sorry." Sophia was honestly sorry, not that she had figured out exactly what was wrong. It wasn't Coop's fault, it was … well she didn't know. But not Coop or Ryan.

"That's very big of you to apologize Miss Sophia." Summer said with a smile.

"Well I am a big girl now." Sophia puffed up her chest proudly. "Wait – Coop?"

"Yes?"

"Am I still your flower girl? B'cause I could understand if you don't want me to be b'cause I was so mean, but I really want to be."

"Of course you are!" Marissa assured her.

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't quite connected her being a flower girl with Marissa getting married and therefore ending her chance with Ryan.

"We're here!" Summer announced. "Coop you go up ahead, otherwise your mom will freak out at us for taking too long. I'll get Miss Sophia out of her car seat and come with you."

Marissa nodded and ran up to where her mother was waiting expectantly.

"Are you going to lecture me?" Sophia asked Summer as soon as Marissa was gone.

"Little bit." Summer said with a small smile. "Sophia you can't act like that."

"But Summer I was mad. She did something to Ryan."

"Sophia, you might not understand this, but it wasn't all her doing. They both said some things they shouldn't have. They have a long history, and it just …"

"Gets in their way?" Sophia finished.

"Yeah. So they both made some mistakes, but they made their decision and are going to stick with it." Summer said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But you don't like their decision." Sophia said astutely.

"What! Yes I do. Sort of." Summer weakly defended.

"I may be little, but I'm not stupid."

"That is most definitely true." Summer agreed. "You're not like other kids your age, are you?"

"No I'm special. Which means I can tell that you don't like Coop's decision. Do you want her to be with Ryan happily ever after?"

Summer sighed. She knew she should lie and tell Sophia that Marissa was doing the right thing. But she couldn't. There was just something about the little girl with her brown curls and big blue eyes.

"You do!" Sophia crowed happily. "So why don't you do something about it?"

"Sophia here's the thing. Grown up relationships aren't simple. They're complicated. Really complicated."

"They shouldn't be." Sophia announced decidedly.

"I know. But they are. So the thing is …"

"What is it?"

"Sophia I don't think I should be telling you this." Summer worried.

"Tell me! I can keep a secret!"

Summer wrung her hands together, conflicted between following her gut and telling Sophia, or her mind and not trying to explain it to a little girl.

"Tell me!" Sophia insisted.

"Ok. So Ryan and Marissa have this long, complicated history. They dated in high school, but then some things happened and-"

"I know this part. He went away, she moved on, things didn't work out, time went by, they went to university, they met in New York and talked, they decided to be friends, blah blah blah."

Summer raised her eyebrow, but didn't push the subject. "So he still loves her, and she still loves him, right?"

"Yeah."

"But she's engaged to Rick. So he doesn't want to hurt her, and she doesn't know what to do or who to choose."

"Ryan!" Sophia interrupted. "Obviously."

"But when she went to talk to him they both said some things they shouldn't have."

"She wanted him to choose for her, he told her to marry Rick." Sophia filled in.

"How did you-"

"I have good listening skills."

Summer nodded her head, totally shocked how much Sophia knew.

"So here's the thing Summer." Sophia began. "We all want them to be together. So we have to do something about it."

"Soph-"

"Don't do that thing that Mommy does when Seth has an idea." Sophia warned. "Think about it – you, me and Seth can be like … those people that help the princess and prince. Like Timon and Pumba, or the clock and candle in Beauty and the Beast."

"Matchmakers." Summer said, her face lighting up slightly. "No – wait. Sophia that's wrong. We can't mess with Marissa and Ryan's lives like that."

"Why?" Sophia whined.

"Because … because … because we just can't."

Sophia rolled her eyes at Summer's explanation – or lack thereof.

"Because it'll end with everyone getting hurt. And we don't want Marissa hurt the week before her wedding."

"But I have a plan." Sophia offered.

As she'd expected Summer's eyes lit up. She obviously wanted to know what it was. "Fine. Tell me your plan, and I'll think about it."

"We just hafta keep making them spend time together to see they were wrong."

Summer's face fell. Sophia's plan was rather lacking.

"And we hafta help them out a little." Sophia added mischeviously.

"Like how?" Summer asked eagerly. She was powerless before a good scheme.

"Like-"

"SUMMER?" Marissa yelled. "Are you coming?"

Summer looked at Marissa. "Yeah just a second," she yelled back. "Tell me your idea." she whispered to Sophia.

"No. You'll just have to wait." Sophia said with a smug grin. "Coop's waiting for us." She grabbed Summer's hand and dragged her towards Marissa.

Summer sighed. She was under the command of a three year old. And sadly she didn't even mind.

"Coop are we done here?" Summer asked a few hours later, trying to hide the boredom in her voice.

Marissa opened her mouth, about to say yes, when Julie cut her off.

"No! We are nowhere near done!" Julie said, eyes wide in shock. Then she continued on, listing exactly what else they had to do

Marissa rolled her eyes and smiled at Summer, who was carrying an extremely tired Sophia on her hip. Julie had made the girls practice walking up and down the aisle for almost an hour, despite Marissa's argument that they still had an actual rehearsal after Rick arrived. Even Sophia, whose fear of Julie and desire to be a perfect flower girl had kept her going, had lost her patience and thrown her flower basket at Julie. Marissa smirked remembering what had happened.

Flashback

"Ok that's it Kaitlin. A little slower. Not quite that slow. Don't hunch. Ok almost there. Ok … there you go!" Julie breathed a sigh of relief as Kaitlin joined herself and Marissa at the altar. "Now Summer, it's your turn."

"Mom I think that's enough." Marissa whined.

The girls had been practicing walking up and down the aisle for over an hour, and that was only after Julie had spent another hour or so talking to the wedding planner and chapel managers.

"Ma-ris-sa." Julie scolded, drawing out the 's' sound. "Do you want this to be perfect or not?"

"I do, but we still have the actual rehearsal next week." Marissa argued.

"We will have WAY to many other things to deal with instead of working on walking."

"Mom we can all walk." Marissa snapped.

"It's ok Coop, the practice won't hurt us." Summer interrupted, knowing that Julie would win the argument eventually and wanting to save Marissa from getting more annoyed. "How's this Mrs. Coop Nic?" Summer walked slowly towards the altar.

Marissa gave Summer a grateful smile, glad she was there to mediate between herself and Julie.

"Hold your head up Summer. And don't hold the flowers right against your stomach." Julie instructed.

Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "God."

"Now Sophia, it's your turn." Julie announced.

Sophia grabbed the little basket she'd been given and ran to the end of the aisle. She was the only one still eager to practice, since she loved being a flower girl, and even her enthusiasm was running out.

"Start walking. Remember what I told you - every second step you drop a few petals. A FEW petals." Julie directed.

Sophia walked quickly down the aisle, throwing flowers to the sides.

"SOPHIA!" Julie yelled angrily.

"WHAT!" Sophia stopped, dropped the basket on the ground, then marched angrily up to Julie.

"There is absolutely no reason to throw a tantrum missy." Julie scolded.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be so MEAN." Sophia retorted.

Julie gasped, dramatically putting her manicured hand over her mouth.

"Sophia." Summer warned quietly.

"What kind of parents teach their child such awful manners?" Julie questioned.

"Oh you are not one to talk about parenting." Marissa muttered.

"DON'T EVER SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Sophia screamed. "I HATE YOU!" She picked up the basket she had dropped and threw it at Julie before storming out of the chapel.

Summer dropped her own bouquet and ran after Sophia

Julie gasped once more, rubbing her arm where the basket had hit her. "The nerve of that child!"

"Shut up Mom." Marissa said, covering her mouth with her hand so Julie wouldn't see her smile.

End Flashback

That had been about half an hour hour earlier, after which Summer had returned with a demure looking Sophia. No one had said anything about the fight, and Julie had moved on to make Marissa practice walking.

"Summer I think you two can leave now." Marissa offered, glaring and Julie and willing her to object.

Instead Julie nodded briskly. "That's a good idea. There's no need for them to stay here. In fact, Summer can you drop Kaitlin home too?"

"Sure." Summer agreed. "I'll see you later Coop?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to the Cohen's tonight." Marissa revealed.

"Coop!" Sophia objected tiredly.

"What? Don't be silly, of course you're going. Summer you can tell Kirsten we will ALL see her tonight." Julie said, ignoring Marissa's expression.

"Ok. Bye Mrs. Coop Nic. See you Coop. C'mon Kaity Coop." Summer hoisted Sophia up on her hip again and led Kaitlin to her car.

Summer put Sophia in the car seat Kirsten had leant her, then got into the driver's seat. "So am I taking you home?" she asked Kaitlin.

"Umm yeah."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, as Sophia had fallen asleep.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Summer asked, hating the awkward quietness.

"Yeah! It's so cool! And Marissa seems to happy, and Rick is great, and my Mom is thrilled!" Kaitlin chattered.

Summer pursed her lips. Kaitlin didn't seem to know Marissa very well. Or maybe she was just too programmed by Julie to notice anything else.

After that the car fell silent again, until Summer reached the 'Haunted Mansion'. "Here you go."

"Thanks Summer! See you later!" Kaitlin waved as she exited the car and ran towards the house.

Summer let out a sigh of relief. Marissa was her best friend, but Kaitlin was so boring. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Kirsten's office number.

"Hello?" Kirsten answered after many rings, sounding out of breath.

"Hey Kirsten. Did I get you at a bad time?"

"Oh hi Summer. I'm sorry, I was just in another office." Kirsten said apologetically. "What's happening?"

"Well we just finished at the chapel and Sophia's asleep, so I wanted to see what you want me to do with her."

"Oh …" Kirsten mumbled. "Well Summer I know I said to bring her here, but there's just so much happening, and I have tons of work, and there's no one else to look after her."

Summer bit her lip, trying to think what to do. "I would keep her with me, but I have to go to work for a bit. My boss is angry enough about my taking the morning off."

"Could you drop her off at Sandy and Seth's office?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure. I'll see you tonight then." Summer hung up the phone and drove off towards Cohen & Cohen.

Once she arrived there she lifted Sophia out of her seat and carried her into the building.

"Summer! What a nice surprise!" Sandy said as Summer entered. "And you brought a gift, how thoughtful." he added, gesturing towards his sleeping daughter. "I can take her."

"Thanks Sandy." Summer said, handing Sophia to him. "Is Seth here? I want to say hi to him quickly."

"Yeah he's in his office. I'm sure you can find your way there."

Summer walked up to Seth's door and knocked lightly.

"C'min!" Seth yelled.

"What is this – not even opening the door for your girlfriend?" Summer teased as she walked in.

"Summer!" Seth jumped up from his seat and ran over to give her a kiss. "If I'd known it was you I would have rolled out a red carpet."

"Cohen I need you to do something."

"Aww and here I thought you just wanted to visit me." Seth pretended to be sad.

"Well actually I came to drop off Sophia. And since you work here too I figured I'd come see you." Summer explained.

"Wow I feel so loved." Seth said sarcastically.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Make me."

Summer smiled mischievously before wrapping her arms around Seth's neck, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, and leaning against him to give him a passionate kiss. "Did that work?" she asked sultrily.

"Like a charm. I'm chock full of quiet now."

"Ok so I was talking to Sophia about Ryan and Marissa," Summer began.

"You were talking to Sophia? Summer's she's three years old."

"Three and a half." Summer corrected. "And she acts like way older. Anyways, she's the one who brought it up."

Seth raised his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"She did! She figured out I'm not that happy about Marissa marrying Rick, then convinced me to tell her the whole thing about her being confused who to choose."

"Summer! She's a little kid!" Seth objected.

"Like you don't tell her adult stuff. And like I said, she figured most of it out on her on. Seriously, I don't know how, but she knows almost everything."

"She's observant, like me." Seth said proudly.

Summer snickered.

"What?"

"Cohen you are so like not observant. Seriously the only thing that you're worse at than being observant is being stealth."

"I'm hurt." Seth held his hand against his heart.

"Poor baby." Summer smiled. "Here, will this make it better?" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That helps. But the hurt was way more than that."

"How about this?" Summer kissed him again, this time more passionately.

"Almost better now."

Summer smiled, got out of her chair, and sat herself on Seth's lap, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

"Mmm I'm good now." Seth said with a grin.

"Good." Summer remained where she was, with his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder. "So I was talking with Sophia, and she said she has a plan to get Ryan and Marissa back together."

"What is it?" Seth asked eagerly.

"She said we have to keep making them spend time together, and they'll see they belong together."

"That's it?"

"Well she didn't get a chance to tell me the rest. But she says it's good."

"Summer you realize you're depending on a little kid who swears by Disney movies?"

"What's wrong with Disney movies?"

"Nothing. I mean … it's just risky. They could get really hurt."

"Well we'll be careful. Are you in?" Summer asked.

"I don't know." Seth hedged. "I just don't want Ryan to get hurt by Marissa again. As tough as he appears, I don't think he could take it.

"Cohen I promise we will be super careful. I mean come on. You, me and Sophia. It's like the ultimate team. Since when are you against meddling?"

"I would never meddle in someone else's affairs." Seth proclaimed righteously.

"Cohen."

"Ok fine, I love meddling. I LIVE for meddling." Seth conceded.

"So you'll help out?"

"Yeah. I mean you're right. We are the ultimate team. We've got me, the brains, Sophia, the beauty, and you, the boobs."

"COHEN!" Summer objected, hitting him.

"Fine. I'm the brains, you're the beauty, and what's Sophia?"

"How about she's the brains plus the little cute kid who can pull anything off, I'm the best friend who can think things through, and you're the dork we recruited for help?"

"That doesn't quite have the same ring to it." Seth said. "Let's go with my version."

Summer laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. "Now Cohen, I have to go to work, otherwise Danielle will like breathe fire or something. Ohmigosh that reminds me, I have to tell you about what Sophia did to Julie!"

"What did she do?" Seth asked eagerly, ignoring the fact Summer had to leave.

"She threw her flower basket at Julie!" Summer giggled at the memory.

"She's awesome!" Seth exclaimed. "What made her do it?"

"Well Julie made us practice walking down the aisle for ages, and then provoked her by insulting your parents, so Sophia yelled at her and threw her basket at her."

"I have to remember to get her a present for this." Seth said thoughtfully.

"Anyways Cohen, I really should go. Danielle is like so controlling." Summer stood up and headed towards the door.

"You should quit." Seth suggested, as he always did when Summer complained about her evil boss.

"And do what? I need to job for experience before anyone else will hire me. I can deal with her b!tchiness. I'll see you later." Summer blew Seth a kiss.

"Later?" Seth asked, but Summer was already gone. He shrugged and returned to his work.

"Knock knock!" Sophia yelled, banging on the door to Seth's office.

Before Seth could invite her in she opened the door and ran to his desk.

"Sophie!" he scolded.

"What?"

"You can't just come in like that. I'm in the middle of very important business."

"No you're not. You're reading a comic book, I can see it on your desk." Sophia said, pointing to the badly hidden comic under a few sheets of paper.

"Ok fine. But I could have been doing important work, and that's what matters." Seth argued.

"Well I could be at home right now playing with my dolls, but I'm not whining about that." Sophia retorted.

"You're just on a mean streak today." Seth commented with wide eyes. "First Julie, now me."

Sophia gasped. "Who told you about that?" she demanded.

"That's not important."

"I can't believe Summer told you!"

"Ok why even ask if you know?" Seth questioned.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Seth laughed. Then he quickly stopped smiling. "Sophie that was a very wrong thing you did."

"Mommy's not here." Sophia reminded him

"Ok I actually think it's hilarious." Seth divulged. "But don't tell Mom I said that."

"I won't … if you don't tell her what I did." Sophia bargained.

"Ohh you evil evil clever little girl." Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Fine. But only because I don't want a lecture on how I'm teaching you the wrong values."

"And you think it's funny." Sophia added.

"Yes. And that."

"Thanks Seth." Sophia climbed onto his lap and gave him a hug. "You're awesome."

"That I am."

"Sophia?" Sandy's voice called from the front of the building.

"Gotta go – bye Seth!" Sophia jumped off hip lap and ran out the door. "Coming Daddy!"

Seth laughed to himself as he pulled his comic book out and began reading it again. Before he had even read a page Sophia returned.

"Seth Daddy says it's time to go home." she announced.

"What? We don't normally leave for another hour." Seth said in confusion.

Sophia sighed. "I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

"Since forever. Come on Seth, I wanna go home."

Seth shrugged and quickly grabbed his belongings before following Sophia to the front of the building.

"Dad what's happening?" he asked.

"Your mother wants us home early tonight, so we're going home early." Sandy informed him with a shrug.

"So apparently none of us make the rules." Seth said to Sophia.

Sophia ignored him and followed Sandy out to the car, telling him about her day. Of course she left out the little Julie incident, but maybe that was a mistake. Or maybe not.

They arrived home a few minutes later to find Kirsten in the kitchen directing various catering people where to place the food they were carrying. She was wearing a nice dress that was a bit much for the quiet family dinner they were imagining.

"Mom what's going on?" Seth asked.

"Oh hi Seth! I didn't hear you come in." Kirsten turned and gave him a hug. "And Sophia! I missed you today." She picked up Sophia, then turned to give Sandy a quick kiss.

"So Mom, again, what's going on?" Seth repeated.

"Oh this? We're just having a little dinner party. I'm sure I told you all about it a few days ago." Kirsten said in her most casual voice.

"No you didn't honey." Sandy said.

"Who's coming?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"You don't have to get all hostile!" Kirsten scolded, very obviously hiding something.

"Mommy don't worry, I'm on your side." Sophia assured Kirsten, burrowing her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Sophia there are no sides. But thank you." Kirsten smiled as she sat Sophia on the counter.

"And I knew about the dinner." Sophia gloated to Seth.

"Yeah? Well then who's coming?"

"Sophia …" Kirsten warned worriedly.

"Summer. And Coop. And Coop's family." Sophia responded, her chin in the air.

Seth and Sandy looked at each other in fright. "Uh oh."

"Why uh oh?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia do you know who Marissa's family is?" Seth questioned.

"Her, and her boring sister."

"And her mother JULIE." Seth added.

Sophia gasped. "Mommy! Why is SHE coming?"

"Exactly Mom, why is Julie coming to our house?"

Kirsten looked to Sandy for help.

"No way, I want to know too." Sandy said, holding up his hands.

Kirsten sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you my plan earlier. I wanted to invite Marissa over once before the wedding, and obviously that means that Julie and Kaitlin had to be invited too. Oh and of course my Dad."

"Grandpa!" Sophia exclaimed.

"And JULIE." Seth added, trying to signal to her with his eyes.

Sophia gasped again, remembering that Julie wasn't exactly happy with her today.

Kirsten, who hadn't heard the story, didn't understand what the problem was. Of course no one ever wanted Julie to come over, but still.

"Ok honey, I'm going to go change for dinner. Or escape out the window." Sandy said, heading towards the stairs.

"Sandy! You know when you talk like that it gives Sophia ideas." Kirsten yelled after him.

"Mommy don't worry, I would never climb out a window." Sophia said sweetly. "It's way easier to use the door," she added with a wicked grin.

"Mom, did you tell Ryan that they're coming over?" Seth suddenly asked.

"No I hadn't told any of you boys. Sophia only knows because she heard me inviting Marissa and Summer."

"Oh." Seth bit his lip in worry. This dinner was definitely not going to go well. Not that dinners with Julie ever went well, but this might be the worst yet. Worse than the time Sophia threw garlic powder at Julie because Seth told her it would get rid of vampires.

"Why does that matter?" Kirsten asked as she began to tidy up the counter. She didn't know what had happened between Ryan and Marissa. "I mean it might be a bit weird, but I'm sure Ryan will be fine. He said that they were friends."

"Right." Seth nodded. Of course Ryan had said that. Ryan would never tell anyone his true feelings. "Still Mom, I don't think this is the best idea."

"What's not the best idea?" Ryan asked, entering the kitchen still holding his briefcase.

"Hi Ryan!" Sophia exclaimed, holding out her arms for him to pick her up.

"Hey Munch. What's not a good idea Seth?" Ryan persisted.

"Uhh … the outfit that one of my clients was wearing today. Prints and stripes are always a bad combination." Seth improvised.

Ryan gave him a funny look, but figured it wasn't worth pushing the topic.

"So Ryan, guess who's coming over for dinner tonight." Kirsten announced.

Ryan looked at her expectantly.

"The Cooper-Nichols!" Kirsten said in her attempt at an excited voice.

"Featuring Scary Julie, Angry Grandpa, Boring Kaitlin, and your personal favourite, the Engaged to be married in a week Marissa!" Seth added in his attempt at a radio announcer's voice.

Ryan glared at Seth.

"Ok sorry. At least about the Marissa part."

"Ryan is Marissa coming over going to be a problem?" Kirsten asked in concern.

"No Mommy it's fine!" Sophia answered quickly. This was too good of a chance to give up.

"Sophia let Ryan answer." Kirsten said.

"It's fine Kirsten." Ryan muttered. "I'll be in the pool house." He put Sophia back on the counter, grabbed his briefcase, and exited the room.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh Mom, when will you learn? There is tons of stuff going on within your very house that you have no idea about." Seth said.

Kirsten glared at Seth.

"Wow nice Ryan impression. Now I'll be upstairs stuffing my pockets with garlic to ward off Julie."

"Me too!" Sophia yelled, grabbing Seth's arm so he would take her off the counter.

Kirsten watched her kids run upstairs and sighed. What was going on?

Before she had a chance to really think about it the door bell rang.

"DOOR BELL!" Sophia immediately yelled from upstairs.

Kirsten smiled to herself as she headed to the door and opened it gracefully.

"Kiki!" Caleb said jovially, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Dad." Kirsten replied. "Julie, Marissa, Kaitlin. I'm so glad you could all come."

Julie gave her a brief and obviously fake smile before pushing her way into the house.

"Come on in!" Sandy said as he came down the stairs, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Thanks for having us over Kirsten." Marissa said politely, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Oh it's my pleasure sweetie. And thanks for this." Kirsten held up the wine with a smile before giving Marissa a hug.

Julie was watching with disgust. She sneered and spun on her heel, heading towards the couch.

Caleb happily ignored his wife and looked around. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"Oh they're here somewhere. SETH! SOPHIA! Come on Dad, sit down." Kirsten led the rest of them to the couches where Julie was sitting primly already.

The doorbell rang again.

"DOOR BELL!" Sophia yelled, followed by a quiet "Oops." She had forgotten that she and Seth were pretending not to be there.

Kirsten heard the "oops" though and smirked. "SOPHIA COME DOWN! AND BRING SETH WITH YOU." She then opened to door to find Summer waiting. "Hi Summer! Come on in."

"Thanks Kirsten." Summer followed Kirsten in and promptly rushed to sit beside Marissa. "Hey Coop!" She looked around and saw the others. "Hello Mrs. Cooper-Nichol, Mr. Nichol."

Julie was silent.

"Ook." Summer muttered. "Kirsten are Seth and Sophia here?"

"They should be." Kirsten said. "Could you all excuse me for a minute?" She ran upstairs where she found her two darling children hiding under Seth's bed. "Seth. Sophia. Downstairs. Now." With that Kirsten left the room and walked back downstairs, pleased to hear the sound of their slow footsteps behind her.

Seth came down first, said hello to everyone (Julie still refused to speak), then squished himself beside Summer and took her hand in his.

Sophia crept down after him, her eyes peeking through the banister as she checked where Julie was.

"Hey Sophia!" Summer said.

"Summer!" Sophia ran down the rest of the stairs and was almost up to Summer when she saw Julie sitting and glaring at her. She froze and gulped audibly, her eyes searching wildly around the room for help. And then she found it. "Grandpa!" Sophia exclaimed, running to him and sitting on his lap. She was safe – Caleb was the one person Julie wouldn't dare to cross.

Julie figured this out too, and her expression became angrier. "So Kirsten, have you heard how our rehearsal went?" Julie asked in an eerily cheerful voice.

"No Sophia didn't tell me." Kirsten replied, confused at Julie's tone.

Julie laughed dryly. "Interesting."

"Kirsten do you need any help in the kitchen?" Summer asked suddenly.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not cooking."

"But she's a good cook now, even though Seth says she wasn't before." Sophia informed everyone.

"Thanks." Kirsten said with a sarcastic nod. "Now what were you saying Julie?"

"What about some help getting drinks?" Summer persisted, nudging both Seth and Marissa with her elbows.

"Yeah Mom we can't be rude to our guests and not serve them drinks." Seth quickly added.

"Mom do you think that we chose the right bouquet for me to hold?" Marissa asked Julie, knowing her wedding was the one guaranteed way to distract her.

Kirsten stood to follow Seth and Summer into the kitchen, while Julie was preoccupied with wedding details.

"What's going on?" Kirsten asked suspiciously.

"Mom, nothing is going on. We just feel that everyone needs a drink to get through this evening." Seth said.

Kirsten squinted at him, trying to figure out the truth. "I know you're hiding something. But I do agree that we all need a drink."

"I knew you would."

A few minutes later Kirsten, Summer and Seth had served everyone their drinks, and sat down again.

"So Marissa, do you have any pictures of you and Rick?" Kirsten asked politely.

Marissa shook her head, but no one noticed as Julie quickly interrupted. "Right here!" Julie pulled out a stack of no less than twenty pictures from her purse and began to pass them around.

"Oh very nice." Kirsten commented.

Sophia looked over and wrinkled her nose. She didn't like Rick.

"Was he a water polo player? He has that … look about him." Seth whispered to Summer.

Summer elbowed him quickly, hoping no one else had heard. Luckily they hadn't.

While everyone was looking at the pictures Marissa was looking around the room. And as she did that she noticed that someone was absent. A very important someone.

"Is Ryan home?" she asked casually.

"What does it matter?" Julie spat out bitterly. She hated when Marissa thought about Ryan.

"Yes he's home, I think he's doing some work." Kirsten answered, ignoring Julie.

"You're working that poor boy too hard." Caleb joked.

Everyone turned at looked at him in shock. Not only had Caleb stood up for Ryan, he'd also made a joke.

"Dear God what's happened to the world?" Sandy muttered.

"What?" Caleb asked, in response to their stares.

"Dad I thought you … weren't too fond of Ryan." Kirsten said delicately.

"I wasn't." Caleb answered her with brutal honesty. "But he's been at the Newport Group a while, and he's a good worker. Better than most of the Newport born people we have."

"Cal have you grown … a heart?" Sandy asked in shock. "It's like the Grinch."

"Nonsense. I just appreciate a hard worker." Caleb said.

"Grandpa I can feel your new heart!" Sophia exclaimed, her head on his chest.

"Sophia dear my heart was always there."

"No it wasn't! I didn't feel it here before! Daddy's right – it grew!"

"Sophia enough of this nonsense." Caleb said sternly.

Sophia pouted at him, her blue eyes filling with tears. Caleb couldn't stand it – her eyes were exactly those of her grandmother. Eyes he could never say no to. The truth was ever since she was born she'd reminded him of his late wife. And somehow having Sophia around had softened his heart. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"I think it's because of Sophia." Sandy said, still in shock.

Sophia turned and smiled at him. "I'm magic Daddy!"

Before the conversation could continue any further they all heard a door bang shut in the kitchen.

"Kirsten what time are they com-" Ryan wandered into the room and stopped in the middle of his question. "Oh."

"Hey Ryan!" Seth said, trying to avoid any awkwardness. "It looks like they're already here."

"Come sit down sweetie." Kirsten said, pointing to the only available seat. Which happened to be the chair right beside where Marissa was sitting.

"You will never believe what Cal just said Ryan." Sandy announced.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, silently asking 'what?' as he sat down in the chair, purposefully avoiding looking at Marissa.

"Hey." Marissa said quietly.

"Hey." Ryan replied still not looking at her. "What did he say Sandy?"

"He just informed us that you're a good, hard worker. Not that it surprises me, except that it came from him."

"Wow. Thanks Mr. Nichol." Ryan said in awe. He had won over his toughest adversary.

Well almost the toughest.

"I think it's lovely that you put your life back together after that whole pregnancy incident. I mean it's charming – you've gone from the kid who beats up valued members of the society to … the one who builds their houses." Julie said snidely.

"Are you insulting my company?" Caleb asked in annoyance.

"No she's insulting Ryan." Kirsten filled in. "Julie we've had this conversation before, and I don't think you want to get into it in front of all the kids." Kirsten turned to look at the 'kids' who all seemed eager to hear her yell at Julie.

"Oh I'd love to give you a piece of my mind, but you might have a heart attack or something to get out of it." Julie retorted.

"Julie I was in labour." Kirsten said, eyes wide at how … impossible Julie was.

"Whatever. So now no excuses. I have some things I'd like to say." Julie stood up and looked down at Kirsten angrily.

"Hey who wants another drink?" Seth interrupted. "I sure do."

"Keep out of this!" Julie ordered.

Kirsten gasped in rage. "You have NO right to talk to my son like that!" she said. She wasn't yelling though – she was speaking in a deathly calm voice. A voice that her children recognized.

"Mommy's really mad." Sophia noted, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"Sweetie," Kirsten began, turning to her daughter, "why don't you go play somewhere for a bit?"

"It's ok Mommy, I'm fine, thanks."

"Yes Sophia, get out of here so you don't have to hear all the bad things about your darling mother." Julie said with an evil smirk.

"HEY!" Sophia yelled.

"Ok Munch, why don't we go to the pool house?" Ryan suggested. He took Sophia's hand and led her towards the kitchen. "Seth you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here," Seth replied, eager to see his mother tear down Julie Cooper-Nichol. Again.

"Seth. Pool house. Now." Sandy commanded. "You girls should go too," he added, gesturing at Summer, Marissa and Kaitlin.

Seth rolled his eyes, but followed his siblings to the pool house. Just as they closed the kitchen door they heard a string of unintelligible yelling coming from Julie.

"So …" Seth said awkwardly as they entered the pool house.

"Seth do you think she'll tell Mommy about what I did?" Sophia asked, wringing her little hands in worry.

"Sophie I think Julie has bigger things to yell about than that." Seth assured her. "Plus Mom will just ignore whatever nonsense she's saying. No offense." he added with a look at Marissa.

"None taken. My mother is crazy." Marissa said, looking apologetic.

"Marissa!" Kaitlin gasped in shock.

"Kaity she is. Seriously, it's about time you saw that." Marissa insisted. "And Sophia, don't worry about the basket thing. She deserved it."

"I can't be here right now." Kaitlin said, pulling out her cell phone and pushing a button. "Hey Matt, can you come pick me up? I'm at the Cohen's … it's next door to our old house. Ok see ya." Kaitlin hung up with a smile. "Riss can you tell Mom I went out with Matt?"

"Kaitlin you cannot just leave!" Marissa objected.

Kaitlin gave her an annoyed teenager look that the others found oddly reminiscent of Marissa a few years ago.

"Fine. But you have to deal with Mom later."

"Thanks Riss!" Kaitlin gave her a quick hug and ran out the door to wait for Matt at the end of the driveway.

"And then there were five." said Seth. "So umm … video games?"

Ryan shrugged. Marissa looked at her nails. Summer bit her lip.

Sophia however looked enthusiastic. "Ok! I'm gonna beat you SO bad!"

"Sophie how about you let someone else play?" Seth suggested.

Sophia glared at him, doing her best to imitate Ryan's glare.

"Miss Sophia!" Summer giggled. "Little girls shouldn't make faces like that."

Sophia switched her expression to a sad pout.

"Ok I'll be on your team sweetie. Let's beat Seth's … let's just beat him." Summer caught herself right before she swore in front of Sophia.

"You're on." Seth challenged, switching on the TV.

What Seth and Summer failed to realize was that they had left Ryan and Marissa out. Of course Sophia was well aware of that fact, but chose not to say anything.

"So how's it going?" Marissa asked shyly as Seth, Summer and Sophia yelled at the TV screen.

"Oh fine." Ryan replied, a hint of bitterness evident in his voice.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Marissa pleaded.

"Oh I don't know, let's see. Where should we start?"

"The beginning?" Marissa suggested.

"Well once I met this girl at the bottom of the driveway, and fell for her right away. We dated on and off, then I went away and came back to find her with a new boyfriend. Ok fine. A few years later we met in New York, had a great time, but knew it was the wrong time. That's cool too. Then a few more years pass, and I find out she's engaged. Fine. So she comes back to Newport, and suddenly asks me if she should marry the guy or come back to me. Suddenly not so fine. And then the kicker is, after coming back so many times, after giving me hope that I still have a chance, she still picks to marry the guy. So yeah, things aren't so great." Ryan finished, his face totally unreadable.

"Ryan!" Marissa protested. "Why didn't you tell me … how you feel? I gave you the chance."

"The chance to tell you to pick me, or leave you to your fiancé. Wow that was generous." Ryan now sounded incredibly sarcastic and bitter, yet he kept his voice quiet so the others wouldn't hear.

"Ryan …"

"Marissa if you really wanted to be with me, there would be no choice. So whatever, marry Rick. I don't care anymore."

Marissa's eyes filled with tears at his harsh words.

"Just … I can't do this. Keep seeing you. Keep being tested like this. I gotta go." With that Ryan stood up, grabbed his car keys off the side table, and strode out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Seth, Summer and Sophia looked up in shock at the sound.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Coop?" Summer added in concern.

Marissa shook her head, praying that her tears wouldn't fall. "He … had to go … out."

Sophia stood up without a word, handing the controller to Summer. She walked over, sat herself beside Marissa and gave her a hug. "It's ok Coop. Everything will end happily ever after."

Marissa shook her head silently. Things would never be happily ever after. Not for her.

A little while later Sandy came to call them in for dinner. Apparently Kirsten had listened to Julie rant for a while calmly. Once Julie was done she had refuted everything Julie said in her most calm and collected voice, which of course made Julie even more mad. As Sandy said, Julie really had nothing to be mad about, she just liked to create drama. After this Kirsten had gone to get everyone another drink, still totally calm. During this time Caleb informed Julie that if she said another word he'd divorce her, which had effectively shut her up. Now Sandy said they were all sitting inside totally silent.

"Hey where's Ryan?" Sandy asked as he mentally counted four people leaving the pool house. "And Kaitlin?"

"Kaitlin left to go out with her boyfriend, and Ryan ran away." Sophia informed him helpfully.

"Ran away?" Sandy gasped.

"He went out." Seth clarified, poking Sophia, who stuck her tongue out at him.

They all went inside, where they had a quiet and boring dinner. The only conversation was Kirsten's polite inquires to Marissa about the wedding plans, until she somehow sensed it upset Marissa. Even Sophia had little to say, which Seth later commented was a first.

Right after dessert Julie dragged Caleb out of the house, and Marissa left with Summer soon after.

"You have to go?" Seth asked Summer, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Cohen, but something's wrong with Coop. And by the way, take some lessons on sad eyes from your sister." Summer gave him a quick kiss before following Marissa out the door.

"So Seth, where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked curiously.

"I really don't know. He and Marissa were talking, and then he just left." Seth tried to explain.

"He's sad." Sophia added.

"Why?" Kirsten questioned. "Actually I want the whole story – what's going on between them?"

So Seth told them as much as he knew (with Sophia's help of course), but that wasn't too much.

"Poor kid. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Kirsten worried.

"No that's Seth's forte." Sandy joked.

Seth glared at his father.

"Son, if you're going to glare, take some lessons from Ryan. Or your mother. Or even Sophia." Sandy teased.

Sophia tittered at him. "Or Summer, or Daddy, or Coop, or Grandpa, or Julie, or …"

"I'm going to talk to Captain Oats. At least HE appreciates me." Seth said, turning to go upstairs.

"Love you Seth!" Sophia yelled after him.

Seth sighed. She was so hard to be mad at.

Ryan sat at a bar, staring into his mug of beer.

"Got a lot of things on your mind?"

Ryan started at the sound of a voice. He looked up to see the bartender looking at him curiously. "You could say that." Ryan replied.

The bartender was about to say more when another man sat down beside Ryan.

"Give me a beer." the man ordered.

"Sure." the bartender ducked down behind the bar and grabbed a beer, then poured it into a mug and handed it to the guy. Then he went off to the other side of the bar to serve some other customers.

"Hey." the guy said to Ryan, lifting up his mug towards him.

Ryan clinked his mug against the man's. "Hey." he replied.

"You look way more troubled than any guy should at a bar like this." the guy said to Ryan, gesturing around at the people everywhere. "This place is packed – and the ladies are smoking."

Ryan gave the guy a weak smile, hoping he would go talk to some of the other people.

"Let me guess – girl trouble?" the guy continued, not taking the hint.

"You could say that." Ryan replied, unwilling to divulge any more information.

"Yeah girls are good for that – causing trouble I mean. Makes you want to be single. Single guys have all the fun anyway." the guy continued.

Ryan shrugged. He didn't agree, but didn't feel like arguing with the man.

"So what's your name anyway?" the guy continued.

"Ryan."

"Not much of a talker, are you Ryan?" the guy said. "Well I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said politely, not really meaning it.

"Why don't you tell me about your problems? Sometimes it's easier to tell someone you don't know." Chris suggested.

Ryan sighed. Obviously Chris wasn't going away. Might as well talk to him. "My ex, who I think I still have feelings for, is getting married soon. And her friends think he's the wrong guy for her. And I just blew up at her earlier tonight."

Chris pondered Ryan's words for a minute. "So?" he finally asked.

"So?" Ryan repeated. "I don't know whether I should tell her how I really feel or not."

"Why bother?" Chris asked. "She's your ex – just let the other guy have her. There are tons of girls out there. Plus, if you start dating her again, you'll probably just break up again. Things work that way. Why not just enjoy all the girls Newport has to offer? There are some pretty fine ones around here." he nodded his head towards a group of busty blondes clustered near the bar. "Get drunk and hook up with someone. Enjoy the bachelor life while you can."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. He wondered if Chris would give a different reply if he knew the whole story of him and Marissa. But he doubted it – Chris didn't seem the type who would care about something like that. "Is that what you do?" Ryan finally asked.

"What?"

"Enjoy the bachelor life?"

"Sadly not anymore." Chris said, clearly not happy about it.

"Why?" Ryan was confused. Why was this guy preaching about the joys of the single life if he didn't live it?

"I have a girlfriend." Chris replied. "But it's nothing too serious - I can still have fun once in a while. Like tonight, I'm planning on drinking a bit more, then asking one of those blondes to dance. After which we'll go back to my place, and see what happens from there."

"What about your girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Chris said with a smug grin. "Anyways, I'm going to go get started on my plan." He tipped back his mug of beer and downed the rest. "Take care Ryan. And remember what I said – enjoy the single life instead of thinking about that girl." Chris gave Ryan a wave and headed towards the group of girls.

Ryan's gaze returned to his mug of beer as he thought about what Chris had said. Maybe Chris was right – if he got back together with Marissa they'd just break up again. Maybe he was so caught up with their past that he hadn't considered how things would be in the present. They hadn't even lasted that long in high school – things kept coming between them. How did he know that would happen now? Maybe her marrying Rick was the best thing. Ryan took a sip of beer and turned to see what Chris was doing. Chris and one of the blondes were all over each other on the dance floor.

The single life. Ryan hadn't really enjoyed that since he moved back to Newport. Even in Boston his life had been nothing like Chris' night seemed to be going. Maybe that was what he needed – not a steady relationship, but instead to get into the single life full swing. Kind of like he used to be years ago in Chino.

No. Ryan shook his head. He'd hated life back in Chino. Way back before the Cohen's took him in. There was no way he was going back to that lifestyle. He'd matured – he knew that he wanted a serious relationship.

But still. Ryan watched as Chris led the blonde out of the bar. That guy worked fast. Chris saw Ryan watching and gave him a little wave and a smug grin.

Ryan looked back into his drink, his mind swirling in confusion. Did he want a relationship, or did he want to be a bachelor? He definitely didn't want to be like Chris – he was clearly a jacka$$ cheating on his girlfriend with some girl at a bar. But if Ryan were to be more like Chris, without the girlfriend in the background, that wouldn't be so bad.

Finally Ryan left the bar, his mind made up. He would try the single life out again. Meeting Chris that night was more than a coincidence – it was a sign. That he had to move on with his life and forget Marissa and her upcoming wedding. So that was what he was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning dawned just like any other Saturday. Sandy and Kirsten woke up and began going about their weekly routine: while he went surfing, she took Sophia to get groceries. Afterwards Sandy tried to get Kirsten to go golfing with him, which she refused as usual. So instead he took Sophia mini-golfing while Kirsten did some cleaning around the house.

Seth slept in, only to be awoken by Summer's regular Saturday morning phone call, in which she berated Seth for sleeping so late. Of course it ended with their usual plan to go get some brunch at the Crab Shack.

Caleb went to the office; not to work, but to get away from Julie, who was on the phone with her Newpsie friends, this time chattering about the wedding that was now exactly a week away. Kaitlin went with her boyfriend to the beach, where he surfed and she tanned with their friends.

Only Ryan and Marissa broke the routine: he remained brooding in his room, trying to figure out how to go about his new 'bachelor life'; while Marissa pretended to be asleep to avoid Julie.

Actually maybe that was a normal Saturday for them too - Ryan brooding, Marissa sleeping, or pretending to. So it was a normal, routine Saturday. Little did everyone know that they were in for an unusual week.

Marissa walked sleepily down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she pulled her robe tightly around her waist.

"Marissa!" Julie gasped. "You're not ready yet?"

"Obviously not." Marissa replied snidely.

Julie glared at her. "Don't act like that. I do not want to fight with another person."

"Mom you picked that fight with Kirsten last night."

Julie gasped again. "How dare you?"

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's not get into this right now." Julie said with a fake smile. "I understand that you're just nervous about the wedding, but there's no reason to be. Everything is going to go perfectly."

Marissa looked at Julie like she was crazy. Actually she was seriously considering that her mother might be crazy - it would explain a lot of things. "Mom that's not it."

"Well then what's wrong?"

Marissa was about to confess the whole 'Ryan thing' but stopped herself just in time. Julie would not be sympathetic in the least. "Nothing. So what's happening that I should have been ready by now for?"

Julie looked at Marissa in shock. "Did you forget that Rick is arriving today?"

"Oh yeah, I knew about that. I just lost track of time." Marissa quickly covered. Actually after last night she had totally forgotten about Rick flying in.

"Now you should go and get ready and head over to the airport." Julie suggested. "And make sure to straighten your hair and put on a nice top."

"Mom I live with him. He sees me when I look my worst."

"But he hasn't seen you in a week, so you should look your best." Julie said. "So go get ready."

Marissa grudgingly obliged. She had a quick shower and got dresses quickly, choosing to tie her hair up instead of straightening it.

"There you go Mariss- oh you didn't straighten your hair." Julie said as Marissa came back downstairs.

"I'm going to the airport." Marissa replied, ignoring Julie.

Marissa grabbed her purse and car keys, then walked quickly towards the door and flung it open, only to gasp in shock.

"Surprise!"

"Rick?"

"Hey babe!" Rick said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"What - what're you doing here?" Marissa asked pulling away from him, feeling almost dazed.

"My plane got in early, so I thought I'd take a cab and surprise you." Rick explaining, smiling his heart stopping smile at her.

Marissa felt herself melt slightly and allowed Rick to pull her into his embrace. "It's good to see you."

"Marissa who is it?" Julie's voice called from the kitchen. Her footsteps were heard coming towards the door, and then -

"Hi Mrs. Cooper-Nichol." Rick said, smiling the same smile Marissa always thought was reserved for her and letting go of Marissa.

"Rick! What a lovely surprise!" Julie came over and kissed both of Rick's cheeks in greeting. "And call me Julie, please."

"Sure Julie," Rick said, flashing his white teeth at her.

"Hey Mom you know who we didn't invite to the wedding?" Marissa interrupted. "Luke."

Julie frowned at her slightly, but took the hint and moved back slightly. "So Rick, are you feeling up for a party tonight?"

"I'm always up for a party." Rick replied with a grin.

Marissa wrinkled her nose slightly. She'd never notice how flirtatious Rick was.

"Good. Because we're having one. Tonight. Here." Julie informed.

Marissa inwardly groaned. She'd forgotten about the party, which was actually just a chance for Julie to show off to more people. "Who's coming Mom?" she asked, feigning curiosity.

"Everyone. Oh …" Julie trailed off with a disgusted look. "I forgot that I invited the Cohens. Now they're going to come, because it would be tacky to uninvited them. I don't know if I can deal with Kirsten's smug looks anymore."

"Mom I like the Cohens. And Kirsten doesn't look smug. You picked a fight with her."

Julie shot Marissa an annoyed look for not sticking up for her, then shrugged. "Now I'll leave you two alone for a bit to catch up." With that she breezed back towards the kitchen, where she was undoubtedly going to call someone to brag.

"So babe, how have things been?" Rick asked.

"Crazy. My mother is psychotic." Marissa replied with a grin. "But it's better now that you're here. Come on, let's get your stuff upstairs."

They went up and Marissa directed Rick to put his things in one of the many spare bedrooms, despite his protests that they shared a bed in New York and Julie was aware of that. Marissa made up a story about superstitions, although the truth was that she didn't want Rick to hear her say Ryan's name, since her dreams about Ryan had become more frequent lately.

"Wake up Ryan!" Seth said enthusiastically as he entered the pool house in the early afternoon. "It's way too late to still be asleep – oh you're not asleep." Seth finally noticed Ryan was sitting on his bed and appeared to be in deep thought. "So what happened last night?"

"I didn't want to talk to Marissa." Ryan replied in a dull voice.

"Uh huh. And where did you go?"

"Out."

Seth waited for Ryan to continue, but he didn't. "Out where?" he probed.

"A bar."

"Interesting. And what did you do there?"

"Drank beer."

"Wow Ryan, you're painting a really clear picture for me. I feel like I was right there with you."

Ryan glared at Seth. "Ok here's the thing. I met this guy, and-"

"You're into guys now? Man come on. I mean I know this Marissa thing is hard to take, but there are many more girls out there. Don't just give up and switch sides."

"Seth." Ryan interrupted with another glare. "I'm didn't hook up with him. We just talked."

"Ohh I get it. Don't want to move too fast on the first date. Or meeting."

"SETH!"

"What?"

"I am not into Chris."

"Chris?"

"That's his name. But I'm not into him. He was at the bar drinking, like I was. And we talked. And he was telling me how the bachelor life is so great. And I realized that maybe I should try it again. Being a bachelor. A real one – going out, meeting girls, hooking up. Stuff like that." Ryan explained.

"I would advise you on this, but I really have no expertise in the matter." Seth shrugged. "But Ryan, I didn't think you were like that. Well anymore – I know your Chino days were a bit different."

"I'm not. But what if I was? Anything's better than thinking about Marissa."

"So you think about her a lot?"

Ryan shot Seth yet another death glare.

"And man, why did you talk to this Chris guy? You never talk to me." Seth added, slightly hurt.

"I'm talking to you now."

"Yes, but … I don't know. So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight we could go to a bar or a club or something?" Ryan suggested.

"We? Like you and me? Dude I have a girlfriend."

"You could just come along … for support." Ryan said, rushing the last part.

Seth looked at him thoughtfully. Apparently Ryan was a bit more vulnerable than they were all aware of.

"Ok, but I can't tonight. Party at the Cooper-Nichols."

"Oh."

"I would skip it, but Summer's going to be there, and she'll make me go. Plus I'm sure my mom will want to go to show Julie that her little thing last night didn't affect her." Seth explained. "Do you want to come there?"

"No." Ryan said quickly.

"Really? You wouldn't have to talk to Marissa. Her fiancé is coming in today, so I'm sure she'll be busy with him … ok yeah I understand why you don't want to come."

Ryan smiled grimly. "Maybe we could do the bar tomorrow?"

"Sure man. I'll book the time off with Summer." Seth said. After noticing Ryan's look of disbelief he added "I am not whipped by the way. Just devoted."

"Suuuuure." Ryan said, laughing slightly.

Early that evening everyone in Newport was busy getting ready for the huge party at the Cooper-Nichol mansion.

Seth attempted to style his hair for a while, finally giving up and allowing Sophia to help him. Of course she made fun of him the whole time, but at least his hair looked good.

Sophia excitedly put on a brand new dress Summer had helped her pick out on a shopping trip recently. It was pink, of course, and made of a fluttery material that Sophia enjoyed spinning in to watch the skirt float outward. And since she enjoyed it, she made sure her parents and brothers all got to witness her wonderful skirt. Her excitement was only broken by the realization that they were going to Julie's house, until she remembered her Grandpa would be there, and of course her Mommy who she had newfound admiration for after the previous night.

Sandy tried to get out of the party, insisting that it was 'for Kirsten's own good', although he eventually admitted he just didn't want to go. But Kirsten convinced him with a little … begging.

Kirsten herself was only going to show Julie that she was mature enough to ignore childish rants coming from grown women. And because she knew it would bother Julie to no end that Kirsten could be mature about it.

Ryan, who refused to go to the party, stayed in the pool house, brooding. But he was also thinking about going to the bar the next night, and found himself excited at the prospect of having a love life again. He hadn't realized how pathetic he seemed – no girlfriend, also moping around the pool house. But not anymore. As of tomorrow night, he'd be a new man.

Summer put on her own dress, which was similar to Sophia's – they'd bought matching dresses upon Sophia's insistence. And Summer had to admit it was a cute dress. Then she did her hair and makeup, and suddenly realized she was getting late, after having promised Marissa she would come early. So she quickly put on some jewellery and sped out the door, ignoring her snoring step-mother on the way.

Marissa was obviously already at the scene of the party, but managed to escape her crazy mother for a while by insisting she needed time to get ready. Once in her room, she walked to her closet and dug around in the back, finally finding her old alcohol stash. For some reason she felt compelled to have a drink – maybe it was nerves, or that little feeling that she wasn't doing the right thing. Whatever it was, she had a sip … or two. Or maybe a little more than she should have. Only when Rick knocked on her door to ask if she was ready did Marissa remember that she still had to get dressed. So she quickly put on the dress her mother had selected, autonomously did her hair and makeup the way Julie had instructed, popped a mint in her mouth to get rid of the stench of vodka, then went downstairs to find that Jimmy and Hailey had arrived.

Marissa stumbled slightly down the stairs. She'd forgotten about her low alcohol tolerance. Suddenly her gaze fell upon someone who seemed out of place in the majestic mansion.

"Daddy!" Marissa exclaimed, running to give her father a hug.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jimmy replied.

"I'm so glad you came! When you called and said you were getting delayed I was so worried!" Marissa said, referring to his phone call two days ago where he said that because of weather he and Hailey wouldn't be arriving on the Friday as they'd planned.

"I wouldn't let something like a few storms make me miss my daughter's wedding," Jimmy replied. "Or the week of parties before it …"

"Well I'm glad you're here. And Hailey! It's good to see you!" Marissa added, turning to give Hailey a hug.

"You too. Congrats!" Hailey replied.

Hailey and Jimmy still weren't married, and continued living their high class lifestyle – sailing around the world, sleeping until noon, drinking champagne all day. In fact their sailing was the reason they'd arrived in Newport later than expected, as a few storms on the Pacific Ocean near Hawaii had delayed them.

Julie was watching this scene with an incredibly disgusted look on her face. "You two are not dressed appropriately for a party." she informed them snobbishly.

"Mom!" Marissa scolded in annoyance. She turned to Jimmy with a softer look on her face. "Have you gone to the Cohen's yet?"

"No we just arrived and thought we'd come straight here." Jimmy replied.

"Oh." Julie said, wrinkling her nose. "How thoughtful."

"You can change upstairs. There's a shower in the guest room too if you want." Marissa offered. "Fourth door on the right."

"Marissa!" Julie hissed. "They are not staying with us."

"Of course we're not." Hailey said, sending Julie an annoyed look. "We'll go back to Kirsten's after the party."

"Yeah Jules, lighten up. Our daughter is getting married. It's your dream come true." Jimmy said, grabbing his and Hailey's one bag they'd brought off the boat and heading upstairs, taking Hailey's hand as he walked.

Julie glared after them, but no one noticed at they were all good at ignoring her.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Marissa ran to open it.

"Summer!" she exclaimed, delighted that her best friend was there to save her from Julie.

"Hey Coop!" Summer said, giving her a hug. "And Rick, nice to see you again." Summer added in a slightly stiffer tone.

"I love your dress!" Marissa said, not noticing Summer's change in tone.

"Thanks Coop! Wait until you see … never mind." Summer didn't comment on Marissa's dress, as she didn't really like it. That's what happened when you let Julie pick your outfit.

"Is Seth coming?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah of course. I told him he had to." Summer giggled.

"And Sophia?"

"She would never miss a party." Summer replied, giggling again. "Wait until you see her outfit."

"What about Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Yeah I think so." Summer looked at Marissa suspiciously, wondering what she was getting at.

"Hmm. And what about …?" Marissa trailed off, looking towards Rick.

Not that Rick was even paying attention. He was wandering around, looking at all the expensive decorations.

"Ryan's not coming." Summer said, figuring out where it was headed. "Seth was telling me something about him having like a brand new view of life after meeting some guy in a bar." Summer shrugged her bare shoulders. "Now Coop, let's go sneak some food. I'm starving!"

Marissa followed her, stumbling slightly.

"Coop?" Summer looked at her carefully, squinting her eyes in thought. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Marissa quickly objected. "Well … maybe a little."

"Coop! I thought you didn't drink like that anymore." Summer sounded so disappointed that Marissa couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Surprise." Marissa said dryly. "Now let's get some food."

"Yeah. Fill you up a bit to make the alcohol wear off." Summer muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Sophia sang loudly, kicking her legs against the seat in front of her as she did.

"Sophia, sweetie, why are you singing that?" Kirsten asked.

"B'cause I like it. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" Sophia continued.

"Sophie it's not Chrismukkah time. That's a Chrismukkah song." Seth informed her.

"HEY!" Sophia both sang and yelled at Seth. "I thought you said it's always Chrismukkah if we want it to be."

Seth opened his mouth to reply, then closed it thoughtfully. "You're right."

"Seth! No!" Sandy quickly tried to object, guessing where this was headed, but it was too late.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Sophia and Seth sang loudly together.

Kirsten sighed and shook her head. They were her kids, and she loved them, but sometimes …

"Oh what fun" Seth sang.

"It is to ride" Sophia continued.

"In a"

"Onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne"

"Horrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrse"

"Oooooooooooooooopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen"

"Sleighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"HEY!" they both yelled together.

"Oh look, we're here." Sandy said happily. "First time I've ever been glad about that."

"Don't worry Daddy, we'll finish our song later." Sophia promised.

"That's what I was afraid of." Kirsten muttered, following Sophia to the door.

"SUMMER!" Sophia yelled as soon as she entered the house, ignoring the dark look Julie shot at her. Sophia grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him towards where Summer was standing with Marissa.

"Cohen!" Summer said happily. "And Baby Cohen!"

"Miss Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen." Sophia corrected.

"Sorry, my mistake. You look adorable though." Summer smiled.

"Hey you two are … matching." Seth suddenly realized.

"Oh! That's so cute!" Marissa added.

Sophia gave a little curtsey, while Summer just smiled.

"Next time you can match us too." Sophia offered Marissa. 

"That's an offer I will definitely take you up on." Marissa replied.

"Hey babe." Rick said, appearing beside Marissa suddenly.

"Hey." Marissa replied, kissing his cheek lightly.

Sophia wrinkled her nose at this, but luckily no one noticed.

"So Rick, this is Seth, my old neighbour." Marissa introduced. "Seth, this is Rick."

"Ahh yes, Rick." Seth said, shaking his hand.

Rick didn't seem to like Seth much – in fact he was looking at him much like Luke used to before they became friends. Seth could almost imagine Rick telling him to 'shove it queer!'.

"And this is his sister Sophia." Marissa continued. "Sophia, Rick."

"Hi, I'm Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen." Sophia said, curtseying.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Rick said, smiling charmingly at her. Sadly his charm didn't work on three and a half year olds who hated him on principle.

"Marissa!" Julie called from across the room. "Come here darling! And bring Rick!"

Marissa screwed up her nose at Julie calling her darling, which was only because people were present, but still took Rick's hand and went.

"I don't like him." Sophia immediately announced.

"He is definitely the water polo type." Seth added.

Summer just shrugged weakly.

"Aunt Hailey!" Sophia suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards her aunt who was standing across the room. "C'mon Seth!" Sophia took off running, with Seth and Summer following more calmly.

"Aunt Hailey! Aunt Hailey!" Sophia ran up and threw her arms around Hailey's legs.

"Well if it isn't my favourite niece! And nephew!" Hailey said with a smile, giving Seth a hug before picking up Sophia.

"I missed you SO much!" Sophia said.

"I missed you too."

"Guess what?" Before Hailey could reply Sophia began to tell her everything she'd done since Chrismukkah, when she last saw Hailey.

"Summer let's go walk outside." Seth suggested, seeing his sister was busy, and would be for a long time.

Summer nodded in agreement, so the too went outside and began to walk around the immense lawn.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"It's just weird. Marissa and Rick. I mean the wedding's exactly a week away. It's actually happening." Summer tried to explain.

"Yeah it's crazy to think that in a week the fantastic four will officially be over."

"We have to do something." Summer said suddenly.

"What?"

"We have to do something. Make Marissa see Rick's the wrong guy."

"Summer I told you. Ryan's got this whole new idea about dating girls for fun. Very old school Atwood."

"But I can't let Coop do this."

"But what can we do?" Seth asked.

"I … don't know."

"Well at least we're together." Seth said, stopping and wrapping his arms around Summer.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you Cohen." Summer replied, tucking her head against his chest.

"Yeah if you hadn't met Sophie who would you shop with?" Seth joked.

"Cohen!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Summer." Seth said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's weird to think that we spent so much time not together." Summer commented thoughtfully.

"It was stupid. We lost out on so much." Seth said sadly.

"No." Summer disagreed, shaking her head.

"No?" Seth gently tipped Summer's head up so he could look into her eyes.

"I think that it's better that we weren't together. Because whatever we went through made us who we are today. And if we're meant to be, no amount of time would stop us from being together." Summer said softly.

"Summer! You've been hiding this wisdom from me for so long! Or is this the changes you meant?"

"Cohen way to kill the mood!" Summer scolded lightly.

"It's what I do best."

Sophia was bored. After they'd eaten dinner, Hailey had gone off to talk to Caleb, about her life and her future and other things Sophia found incredibly dull. Kirsten and Sandy were mingling with Newpsies, and Seth and Summer were missing. Of course Marissa was still with Rick, and didn't seem to notice the death glares Sophia had been sending towards her. So Sophia had nothing to do. She was bored. Really really bored. She wandered into another room listlessly, wishing someone would play with her. Maybe she could find a phone, call Ryan, and ask him to come. Sophia brightened up at that idea and began walking more quickly towards the phone she knew would be on the side table right – there! She grabbed it and was about to dial when someone interrupted her.

"What're you doing?"

Sophia jumped in shock and turned towards the voice guiltily, prepared to make a cute comment to get herself out of trouble. But to her surprise instead of a glowering Newpsie she found a little boy sitting on the couch and watching her.

"Hi." Sophia said politely, putting the phone back down. It was the first time she'd met someone her own age at a Newport party. Of course she knew other kids her age, through the day care at the Newport Group, along with various lessons she took. But still, a kid at a Newpsie party was unsual. Sophia studied the boy carefully.

He looked around her age, with big brown eyes and sandy coloured hair. He was dressed in dress pants and a striped shirt, with a tie lying rejected beside him on the couch.

"Hi." the boy replied, eyeing Sophia.

"I'm Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen." Sophia said, sticking out her hand, which the boy looked at for a moment before shaking.

"I'm Austin Parker Randolph."

"Nice to meet you." Sophia said, giving him her traditional curtsey.

"Why do you have so many names?" Austin asked curiously.

"B'cause when I was born my Mommy wanted to name me Nicole, my Daddy wanted to name me Sophia, my brother wanted to name me Chrismukkah, and my other brother got to pick the order the names went in." Sophia explained.

"What's Chrismukkah?"

Sophia gasped. "You don't know about Chrismukkah?"

"No." Austin replied.

"Chrismukkah is the best holiday EVER. You see, a long time ago there was this guy named Moses. So one day Moses …" Sophia continued to tell Austin the whole story of Chrismukkah, as Seth had told her many times over the years.

"So it's like Christmas?" Austin clarified.

"But way better." Sophia corrected.

"Cool. I wanna have Chrismukkah this year!" Austin said enthusiastically.

"So what're you doing here?" Sophia asked, unable to hold it in any longer.

"My Mommy made me come."

"But I've never seen you at a party before. And I go to ALL the parties."

"We're here visiting because my uncle is getting married." Austin explained.

"Is Rick your uncle?" Sophia asked, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah. My Uncle Rick."

Sophia nodded. "I'm the flower girl at the wedding." she bragged.

"Really? I'm the ring bear." Austin bragged back.

"The ring bear? What's that?"

"I get to hold the rings, and if the wedding takes too long I eat them." Austin explained.

"Oh. Summer never told me about that." Sophia said.

Austin gave her a funny look. "It's summer right now." he informed her.

Sophia was confused for a moment, but realized what was wrong. "Summer is a person. She's the maid of honour. She's Coop's best friend. And she's one of my best friends too."

"Who's Coop?" Austin asked, ignoring the rest of what Sophia said.

"Coop is Marissa. She's the person getting married."

"No Uncle Rick is getting married!" Austin argued.

"To Coop."

"Oh. I don't get it." Austin shrugged. "Do you like playing Lego?"

Sophia looked at him in disbelief. This kid was so slow, he made Coop look like a genius. He made SETH look like a genius. "No. I like playing with dolls, but my favourite toy is Princess Chrismukkah."

"What's Princess Chrissyka?"

"Chris-muk-kah." Sophia corrected. "Like the holiday. Anyways, she's my toy pony that my brother got me when I was born. Her brother is his pony Captain Oats who's married to her best friend, Summer's pony Princess Sparkles."

Austin didn't seem to care about the ponies and their relationships. "I like playing with trucks!" he said enthusiastically. With that he pulled a truck out of his pocket and began to play with it. "Vroom! Vroom!"

"How old are you?" Sophia asked.

"I'm four." he announced with pride. "What about you?"

"I'm three and eight months." Sophia was shocked that Austin was older than her. He definitely didn't seem to be.

"Cool. Vroom!"

"Austin, are you excited about Coop and Rick getting married?" Sophia asked, interrupting his game.

"I guess so. I wanna be a ring bear."

"Oh."

Suddenly Austin put down his car and looked at Sophia. "You know what I heard my Mommy and Aunty Lila talking about?"

"What?" Sophia asked, sitting back against the sofa. She doubted it would be interesting.

"They said that they don't think Uncle Rick should marry … that girl." he said conspiringly.

Sophia gasped and pushed herself forward so she was face to face with Austin. Suddenly he was a lot more interesting. "Why?"

"I dunno."

Sophia sighed. He was not a good evesdropper.

Austin seemed to sense her discontent, and screwed his face up in thought. "Something about the poor girl … so sweet … not his type … wouldn't fit in our family."

Sophia's face lit up. "They don't want Coop to marry Rick?"

"No."

Suddenly Sophia's expression turned from excitement to mischievous. If Kirsten had seen her, she would have instantly known that Sophia was plotting something big. "Do you think they're right?"

"I dunno."

"But do you want your Mommy and Aunty to be happy?" Sophia pressed.

"Yeah. When they're happy I get cookies."

"So that means Coop can't marry Rick, right?"

"I guess so." Austin didn't seem to follow Sophia's train of thought.

"I don't want them to get married." Sophia announced.

"Me neither." Austin declared.

Sophia gave him a funny look, clearly questioning his sudden motivation. "So we gotta do something about it." she continued.

"Like what?"

"We have to … I don't know." Sophia finished miserably.

"I know!" Austin suggested.

"What!"

"At the wedding, if I eat the rings, they can't get married."

"Yeah." Sophia perked up slightly.

"So I get to eat them if the wedding takes too long. So alls we gotta do is-"

"Make the wedding take a long time, so you get to eat the rings!" Sophia finished. "It's perfect!"

Austin smiled happily.

"Ok so if everyone walks super slowly down the aisle, and maybe if I hide some of Coop's stuff so she starts late, and I can try to mess up Julie's makeup somehow, and maybe hide everyone's shoes, and I could start crying if I need to, and … anyways I'll do all that stuff, and then it'll take a long time, and you'll eat the rings, and they can't get married!" Sophia ended with a huge smile.

"I like it! And I really wanna eat the rings!" Austin enthused.

"We're such a good team!" Sophia said enthusiastically.

Just then they were interrupted by a tall blonde lady. "Austy it's time to go home."

"Mommy do we have to?" Austin whined.

One stern look from his mother convinced Austin that he did in fact have to leave. "Bye Sophia." he said.

"Bye Austin. Thanks for your help! See you at the wedding!" Sophia leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Austin blushed slightly, then followed his mother to the door. Sophia was left sitting alone, extremely proud of her new plan.

Little did she know that kiss had been witnessed by Seth, who made a mental note to tease her about it for at least a month.

Later that night as the Cohens were driving home in a peaceful silence Seth suddenly remembered something.

"Guess who has a boyfriend." he announced loudly.

"You've switched teams?" Sandy asked in disbelief. "I mean son, whatever you want is fine with me, but why would you give up Summer?"

"Sandy!" Kirsten scolded. "Seth he's wrong, right?" Her voice had a pleading note in it. Not that she was against people being gay. But she wanted grandchildren, preferably now instead of in twenty years when Sophia would be old enough to have kids.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm straight, as I've told you and everyone else a million times. I was talking about Sophie."

Sandy chuckled, but Kirsten gasped and looked as if she was about to faint.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asked in annoyance. She was tired, and therefore grumpy.

"I saw you earlier with your little friend." Seth informed her with an evil grin. "She kissed him." he added for his parent's benefit.

Sandy stopped looking amused, and Kirsten turned paler.

"Sophia what is he talking about?" Kirsten asked, worry apparent in her voice. "Who's your little friend?"

Sophia sighed and attempted to kick Seth, but her car seat didn't allow it. "His name is Austin, and he's four years old, and he's Rick's … family. And I didn't kiss him, except on the cheek b'cause we're friends and he help-" she stopped abruptly just before she gave away her new plan.

"Oh." Sandy said in relief.

Kirsten on the other hand was tearing up. "My little baby already has a boyfriend."

"Mommy he's NOT my boyfriend." Sophia whined. "Seth's just being stupid."

Seth glared at her. "You're just mad I saw you."

Sophia glared back, much more viciously. "Mommy I saw Seth and Summer kissing in his room the other day and they said not to tell you." she tattled.

"Seth!"

"Well … Sophie threw her flower basket at Julie the other day." Seth retaliated.

"Sophia!"

"Hey! That was a secret!" Sophia yelled, and immediately burst into angry, tired tears.

"We'll deal with this later." Sandy promised wearily, as Kirsten tried to calm Sophia down.

The next afternoon Seth dialled Summer's phone number, his hands shaking slightly in worry. Not that he was afraid of Summer. Just her reaction to the fact he'd promised to go to a club with Ryan. Especially since they'd had tentative plans to see a movie. Of course the plans had been discussed at least a week ago, but still. Cancelling on Summer was never safe.

"Hello?" Summer answered, sounding extremely perky.

"Hey Miss Sunshine."

"Cohen! I was just going to call you!"

"I must be psychic." Seth replied.

"So here's the thing – I know we'd talked about seeing a movie or something tonight, but I can't." Summer said quickly.

Seth's eyes widened in relief. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Cohen, but I totally forgot about our plans and planned Coop's bachelorette party for tonight. A bunch of people are coming, and I can't skip it."

"Well ok … I mean if you're doing that it's fine." Seth said, acting sad.

"I'm really sorry Cohen." Summer repeated, feeling awful about cancelling on him.

"It's fine." Seth sniffed lightly.

"Cohen! Way to overdue it."

"Sorry. Ok here's the thing – I was going to cancel anyways." Seth revealed.

"What! You made other plans? To do what?"

"Summer you made other plans too. And I'm going with Ryan, upon his insistence, to a club."

"No."

"Summer, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. You're not going to a club. Cohen you have a bad history where skanks and alcohol are involved."

"Ok first of all, it was one time. I didn't know she was a hooker. And I was sober."

"Even worse."

"Summer I promise I'll be careful. I won't even drink. Much. Ryan just really wants me to go with him for his 'new lifestyle' thing."

"Fine. But if anything happens I'll kick your ss so hard –" Summer threatened.

"Good to know. So I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Seth said, knowing her threats were only because she cared for him.

"Yeah. Love you Cohen."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye."

With that they both hung up.

"Hey Seth was that Summer?" Kirsten asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Summer! I wanted to talk to her!" Sophia yelled excitedly, following Kirsten in.

"Sophie she's busy. And Mom, why does it matter?"

"Oh no reason. So are you two really serious now?" Kirsten asked casually.

"I guess so. Why?"

"How serious?" Kirsten pressed.

"Umm really serious? I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah. More than anything."

"And can you see yourself with her for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. Mom where are you going with this?" Seth asked suspiciously.

Sophia watched the two of them interestedly.

"Oh nowhere. So … have you thought about marriage?" Kirsten's attempt at a casual voice was failing now.

"What!" Seth said in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"Well you love her. And you want to spend your life with her. So the obvious step is to get married." Kirsten suggested, as if she'd just thought of it. She hadn't been planning this conversation for a few weeks or anything.

"Mom I think it's a bit soon for that. We haven't been dating that long. You always told me it's good to date at least a year before considering marriage." Seth objected. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's this really about?"

Kirsten opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind. She sighed and then quietly answered his question. "It's just that … Marissa's getting married. And I don't think it's fair that Julie Cooper gets her kid married before I get mine married."

Seth tried to hide his smirk. It seemed his Mom wasn't quite as oblivious to Julie as she appeared. "Mom there was a time when you didn't think I'd ever get married. I don't think it's a surprise Marissa's getting married before I do."

Kirsten sighed again. "It's just … I know you and Summer are meant for each other. I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't. You should get married and start your lives together. And a family."

"You just want grandchildren!" Seth accused.

Kirsten blushed slightly.

"Isn't one crazy kid enough?" Seth asked, pointing to Sophia, who was innocently sneaking a cookie from the contained on the counter.

"Sophia Cohen!" Kirsten scolded quickly.

Sophia dropped the container as if it was on fire. "Sorry Mommy." she said with a sweet smile.

"Mom Summer and I aren't ready to get married yet." Seth finished.

Sophia suddenly gasped, a delighted look on her face. "Seth you should marry Summer! Then I can be the flower girl, and she'll be my real sister!"

"Really?" Seth said, pondering what she said. Maybe he and Summer were ready. And he did love her, and knew she loved him. And he knew how much she'd always looked forward to her wedding. "I'll think about it."

"What?" Kirsten yelled in shock. "You won't listen to your mother, but you'll listen to your three year old sister?"

"Three and eight months." Sophia quickly corrected.

"Well Mother," Seth began. "You see not only is Sophia cuter than you, she also throws a mean tantrum when I don't listen to her."

"He has a good point Mommy." Sophia agreed.

Kirsten threw up her hands in resignation. "Ok, if you want to listen to her, that's fine. Will you think about proposing to Summer?"

"Yeah," said Seth thoughtfully. "Yeah I will."

That night Seth and Ryan stood in the pool house, preparing to go to the newest club in Newport for 'The Introduction of the new Ryan Atwood' as Seth as dubbed their outing.

"You sure you want to do this man?" Seth asked.

"Seth we're going to a bar. It's not a huge deal."

"It's a club actually."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

They went to the car and drove the short distance to the club 'Blue Hawaii'.

"Interesting name." Seth commented. "Do you think it's all Hawaiian or something? With tiki posts and hula skirts and those necklaces and umbrellas in drinks and-"

"Seth." Ryan warned.

"Ok. Chock full of quiet starting … now."

They entered the club and were immediately accosted by the deafening sound of the music.

"This doesn't look Hawaiian." Seth whined.

Ryan shot him a warning look.

"Right. Quiet."

They wandered to the bar, where Ryan got a 7 and 7, and Seth attempted to order a Pina Colada until Ryan glared at him, so he got a 7 and 7 as well. Clutching their drinks they began to make their way around the club.

"So do we umm dance?" Seth asked awkwardly.

"I don't dance." Ryan reminded him.

"Oh. So what do we do? Just stand here and wait?"

"I … never really thought about it." Ryan admitted.

Suddenly they both noticed someone across the dance floor. The guy spotted them at the same time, and gave them a friendly wave.

Both Seth and Ryan waved back, and then looked at each other in confusion.

"How do you know Chris?" Ryan asked, narrowing his eyes questioningly.

"Chris? Like the guy from the bar? That's not him, that's Rick. Marissa's fiancé Rick." Seth corrected.

Understanding dawned on the two boys and they turned to look at each other, both of their eyes wide in shock at their discovery and it's repercussions.


	13. Chapter 13

Marissa rang the doorbell to Summer's house, then stood waiting for someone to open the door. She shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, hoping Summer wouldn't be too mad that she was an hour late. Finally the door was thrown open, revealing Summer wearing a dangerously low cut dress, and with a huge smile upon her face.

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed.

She grabbed Marissa's arm and dragged her through the foyer, through the kitchen, and into the huge game room her father had recently built.

"Hey Marissa!" everyone in the room greeted them.

"Surprise!" Summer yelled. "Happy Bachelorette Party!"

"Uhh Summer," Marissa began, "I knew about the party before."

"Oh yeah." Summer giggled. "Well surprise anyways!"

Marissa pulled Summer to the side. "Sum are you drunk?"

Summer giggled again. "Just a little bit." She held up her thumb and index finger to illustrate what she said.

"Already?"

"Well you were late, and I was thirsty." Summer explained. "Speaking of drinks though, what would you like?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I'll have-"

"Cranberry juice with vodka?" Summer finished for her.

"Exactly." Marissa smiled, impressed at how well Summer knew her.

Summer went off to get Marissa's drink, singing to herself as she walked.

"Marissa!" an excited voice exclaimed in Marissa's ear.

Marissa turned around to find Taylor, her old friend from university. "Taylor! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It has been way too long." Taylor agreed. "You look great though, and I'm so happy for you and Rick. You guys always were such a cute couple."

Marissa smiled politely. Taylor and Summer had been assigned as roommates for their first year at university, and had become friends almost immediately. After the first year, Taylor had transferred to NYU, where Summer had told her to call Marissa. Soon after that Taylor and Marissa became good friends too. Taylor was always a huge supporter of Marissa and Rick, since she knew very little about Ryan.

"So how's life?" Marissa asked casually, taking the drink Summer had returned with and gulping half of it down.

"Oh nothing new – I'm still working at the same place, and Seattle's still awesome to live in." Taylor replied.

"But it's not the O.C." Summer added.

"Exactly." Taylor agreed.

"You should move back Tay. You too Coop." Summer suggested.

"I can't, and Marissa is going to be a married woman soon. She can't just move around whenever she wants."

Marissa felt a sudden wave of nausea at Taylor's words.

"Coop?" Summer asked in concern.

"Oh I'm fine." Marissa said nonchalantly. "Just drank this a bit too fast." She held up her drink with a smile.

"Marissa!"

Marissa turned around once again, this time a fake smile already plastered on her face, ready to greet whoever was talking to her. "Hey Jade!"

"Ohmigosh I love your dress!" Jade exclaimed as she air kissed Marissa. "It's fabulous!"

"Thanks. I love yours too." Marissa replied, feeling a little more cheerful. Something about Jade's bubbly enthusiasm was contagious.

"Oh it's just a little something I got to take home from last week's photo shoot." Jade shrugged. "You're going to be running the shoot in your next issue, aren't you? Oh wait sorry, you're on vacay." Jade gave Marissa a quick hug before gliding off to talk to someone else.

Jade was a model whom Marissa had hired to do a photo shoot for the magazine she worked for. Although Marissa was technically Jade's boss the two had become fast friends and Jade frequently invited Marissa to share in the benefits of being a model in New York. Like Taylor she was a huge supporter of Marissa and Rick, but unlike Taylor she had never even heard of Ryan.

Marissa looked around the room at the sea of women and was shocked to see Hope Evans standing alone in the corner. Hope was someone she'd met at NYU who was different from anyone else she'd ever met. Unlike all of her other friends, Hope was more of an outcast, due largely to her old, baggy, definitely out of fashion clothes. Tonight Hope was wearing more 'acceptable' clothes, but she still somehow didn't fit in. And Marissa liked her because of that.

"Hey Hope." Marissa said happily.

"Marissa! Congratulations!" Hope replied, hugging her.

"Thanks." the smile on Marissa's face dropped slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked curiously. She had always been especially in tune with other people's emotions.

"Oh nothing. Just … pre-wedding jitters." Marissa lied. "Oh I'll be right back – I just have to go say hi to a few more people."

"Sure." Hope replied agreeably.

Marissa continued making her way around the room, greeting everyone and hiding the nauseas feeling building inside of her every time someone mentioned her upcoming wedding. Finally there was only one more person to greet: Casey Johnson, her old friend from high school. They'd met and become friends during their senior year, which was the main reason Marissa rarely spoke to Casey. She hated anything that reminded her of what was undeniably the worst year of her life. But Casey wasn't too bad – for someone who had been born and raised in Newport, and grown into a typical Newpsie.

"Marissa I'm so happy for you!" Casey shrieked in her voice that was a little too high pitched for Marissa's liking.

"Thanks Casey. How are things going with you?" Marissa said, her polite smile now locked onto her face.

"Oh wonderfully. Cameron and I just bought a new house on the beach, and I'm sure you heard that I quit my job to look after the kids."

Marissa nodded her head and tried to feign interest as Casey continued chattering about her husband and children. She couldn't understand how someone her age could have already been married three years and have two kids.

"You and Rick should come over for dinner sometime this week." Casey suggested.

Marissa bit her lip as another wave of nausea hit her. "I'll have to check with my mother – she's made tons of plans for the week. But thanks." Marissa replied. "Oh sorry I think Summer's calling me." Marissa added, trying to hide her relief. "I'll talk to you later!"

Marissa made her way over to Summer quickly. "Do you need something?"

"No I just thought you looked a bit uncomfortable talking to Casey, and I remembered how she loves to talk, so I figured I'd try to save you." Summer explained.

"It's times like this that make me remember why you're my best friend." Marissa said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you forget otherwise?" Summer joked. "In that case, I'll call Casey over and you can finish your conversation."

"Summer!" Marissa protested. "I always remember you're my best friend."

"That's better. Now what do you think about opening your gifts now so we can head out. I was thinking we could check out that new club Blue Hawaii."

"You know what Sum, I don't think I'm up for that tonight."

"Coop!" Summer whined. "It's your bacherlorette party. You have to get drunk and hook up with a total stranger."

"That's really ok Summer. You can still go though."

"Fine, no club. But you'll stay here for the stripper, right?"

"Stripper!"

"Kidding! This is a 'classy, tasteful party'. Which should be followed up by an extremely non classy and tasteful trip to a club."

"Summer I really don't feel like it. I'm sorry."

Summer pouted, but got over her disappointment quickly. "Ok what if you open your presents, then we ditch the others and watch some old school TV? I have Full House on DVD."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Marissa said with a smile.

"Hello everyone?" Summer yelled. "PEOPLE!" Summer waited until everyone was looking at her before continuing. "Marissa is going to open her presents now!"

There was a clamour of voices and people moving around as Marissa was sat in a chair with everyone else around her holding their gifts.

"Open mine first Marissa." Casey insisted, sounding like an excited five year old.

Marissa gently peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Gingerly she opened the box and pulled out … lingerie.

"Ooooh." everyone chanted.

"Rick won't know what hit him." Jade predicted with a sneaky grin.

Marissa smiled weakly at Casey. "Thanks."

"Open this one next!" Jade held up a La Perla box.

Marissa had a feeling she knew exactly what was in Jade's gift. And every other gift after that. The mere thought of all the lingerie she was about to unwrap – and exactly what its intended use was – renewed her nausea.

"Excuse me girls – I'll be right back." With that Marissa stood and ran towards the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she was throwing up everything she'd eaten that evening.

When there was finally nothing left inside her stomach to throw up Marissa sunk down onto the floor and leaned against the cabinet for support. She pulled her knees up against her chest and closed her eyes, allowing a few stray tears to slip down her cheeks.

"Coop?" Summer's voice through the heavy door was filled with concern.

"Come in." Marissa said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Summer let herself into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind her to save Marissa from all the prying eyes of the other guests.

"Coop are you ok?" Summer asked, eyeing Marissa who was on the floor with tear tracks down her face.

Marissa began to nod her head, then changed her mind and shook it instead.

"What's wrong?"

Marissa shrugged slightly.

Summer squinted her eyes in thought. Suddenly they flew wide open as she was struck by a thought. "Coop are you … pregnant?"

Marissa looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Well it's just that you've been acting weird, and now you're all like … throwing up." Summer explained. "Are you pregnant?"

Marissa laughed dryly. "Well unless Luke's sperm can get through condoms and has an unusually long life span, I don't think that's a possibility."

Summer looked confused for a second. After taking a minute to think over what Marissa had said she gasped in shock as she realized exactly what that meant. "You mean you haven't … I mean you and Rick haven't … I mean …"

"No. We haven't." Marissa clarified.

"Oh." Summer seemed unsure exactly what to say in response to this. "But you've been dating so long. And you live together. You share a bed."

"I'm aware of that." Marissa said snidely.

Summer looked slightly hurt at Marissa's tone.

"I'm sorry Sum. The thing is … when we first started dating I didn't want to sleep with him. So I told him I … was a virgin. And I was going to wait until marriage. And then later I just … let him keep believing that."

"Oh." Summer clearly wanted to press the issue further – to ask why Marissa hadn't just told Rick she had changed her mind. But she knew that there was more to this than Marissa was telling her. And she guessed that Marissa's hidden feelings for Ryan might be the real source of Marissa's lie. "So if you're not pregnant, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Summer." Marissa said miserably, eyeing the door.

Summer followed her gaze towards the door, and realized what was bothering Marissa. "Give me ten minutes to lose the ladies. Then we'll talk." she promised.

From inside the bathroom Marissa could hear Summer talking to everyone else.

"Sorry ladies, she's just not feeling well." Summer explained. "Pre-wedding jitters." she added in a stage whisper, which Marissa was sure was punctuated with a wink.

Despite her lingering nausea and inexplicable emotions, Marissa couldn't help but smile while imaging how Summer looked while getting rid of the ladies.

A few minutes later Summer returned with a triumphant smile upon her face. "I'm pretty good at clearing out a crowd." she boasted with a smirk. "Seth must have rubbed off on me." she added with a sneaky grin.

Marissa remained expressionless, her face still a mixture of nausea, fear and exhaustion.

"Oook Coop, why don't we go up to my room? I'll grab some gingerale and saltines on the way." Summer suggested.

Without saying a word Marissa stood up and followed Summer to the kitchen, and then upstairs to her room.

"So what's going on Coop? I mean it's one thing to be nervous about getting married, but I think you've gone beyond that. So what is it?" Summer questioned.

"I don't know." Marissa whispered hopelessly.

"Coop give me something to work with here." Summer pleaded. "I want to help you, you just have to let me."

"I was totally ready to marry Rick before. Before I came back to Newport." Marissa began quietly.

Summer remained silent.

"But then I came back and …"

"Met Ryan again." Summer filled in for her.

"Yeah. And now everything just feels so …"

"Wrong?" Summer suggested.

"Weird." Marissa corrected. "Like I want to marry Rick, and I'm ready to marry him, but every time someone mentions any thing about the wedding I just feel …"

"Like throwing up?" Summer finished.

Marissa nodded.

"Well Coop, maybe you're really not ready to marry Rick. Maybe you're not over Ryan."

"But he's over me." Marissa wailed.

"What! Coop he is so like not over you that he's … not over you."

"He hates me."

"He couldn't hate you if he tried."

"You didn't hear the things he said to me."

"Coop he's hurting. And face it, asking him to help you pick between him and Rick was not the best way to get him back."

"Wow that was brutally honest." Marissa said dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather you be a little hurt now than make the biggest mistake of your life."

"The what?"

Summer froze. She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "I said …"

"You think marrying Rick is a mistake? The 'biggest mistake of my life'?" Marissa asked, her voice escalating to a dangerously high pitch.

"No Coop!" Summer protested.

"Yes you do. Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Marissa was clearly freaking out. She began breathing very quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she wailed.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Summer tried to explain, her explanation sounding weak even to her own ears.

"So you don't think I should be with Rick?" Marissa demanded.

Summer nodded.

"Do you think I should be with Ryan?"

"I think you should give you and Ryan a chance."

Marissa started to cry; tears pouring down her cheeks to enhance her sobs.

"Come here Coop." Summer said gently, putting her arms around Marissa, who leaned against her and continued crying against her shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie." Summer soothed.

"How? How is it going to be ok?" Marissa demanded.

"I … don't know. But it will. It HAS to be." Summer was trying to convince herself as much as Marissa at this point.

"Summer what do I do?"

"I think … if you don't think marrying Rick is the right thing then you should call it off. And if you want to be with Ryan then you have to talk to him AFTER you deal with Rick."

"When did things become so hard?" Marissa asked softly.

"You mean life? I think that happened sometime around when we turned … ten."

Marissa sighed. "It's too hard."

"Well it's life Coop, and you have to deal with it."

"Maybe I don't."

Summer gasped. "Coop! You are NOT going to go all Tijuana on me."

"No." Marissa assured her. "It's just … wouldn't it be easier if I just … ran away or something."

"Coop listen to me. I'm only saying this because you're my best friend, and I want the best for you. You have to decide what you want to do, and follow it through, and deal with the consequences. That's just how life works."

"So what should I do?"

"Well first off, decide if you want to marry Rick or not. Then if you decide not to, you can see if you want to be with Ryan – but only after you've already decided about Rick."

Marissa sighed.

"Or you could ask Sophia what she thinks you should do." Summer suggested.

"Sophia? Why?"

"She just always has like the best advice." Summer smiled. "Seriously Coop, this is your decision to make."

"I know. I just need some time."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's kind of running out. Your wedding IS in less than a week."

"Oh god."

"Coop do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think I just need to figure this out on my own."

"Well then I can take you home. Or actually why don't you stay here tonight in the guest suite. So you don't have to deal with Julie." Summer offered.

"Thanks." Marissa replied with a weak attempt at a smile.

A few minutes later Marissa was lying under the heavy duvet cover of the Roberts' guset bed. She stretched her legs out against the cool sheets and adjusted the sleeves of the too-small pyjamas she'd borrowed from Summer.

She was so confused – what did she want? Did she want to marry Rick? Did she really love Rick? Or did she love Ryan?

Marissa sighed and rolled over. Maybe she just wanted some sleep.

"Wow." Seth murmured.

"I know." Ryan agreed, thinking back to what he and Seth had discovered earlier that evening.

Once they had realized the truth about Rick only one thing had penetrated Ryan's mind – they had to leave right away. Although he was frozen to the spot at first, the sight of Rick confidently striding towards him had made something click in Ryan's mind, and he had grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him towards the exit.

If Ryan had looked back, he would have seen Rick shrug and begin dancing with a cute red haired girl. But Ryan hadn't looked back – he had continued moving thoughtlessly out the door and to the car, where he got in, started the car, and drove back to the house without a single word to Seth. Once there they had sat silently in the car, allowing what their minds to absorb what they had just witnessed, until Seth finally broke the silence with his expression of disbelief.

"She sure knows how to pick 'em." Seth commented sarcastically.

Ryan shot him an annoyed look.

"Sorry."

Ryan covered his face with his hands and groaned. "What do I do?" he muttered into his hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seth questioned.

Ryan turned his head slightly to look at Seth.

"We have to tell Marissa."

Ryan groaned again.

"You don't want to tell her?" Seth asked in confusion.

"No I do. It's just … what if she doesn't believe us? What if she thinks …"

"That it's some crazy plot to get her back? Ryan I think she knows you're better than that. Although I guess you aren't exactly the most unbiased source."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ryan groaned.

"Have you ever caught your ex who you still love's fiancé cheating on her before?" Seth joked.

"Well I guess sort of with Luke and Julie. But what I meant is that I always see things that I'm not supposed to."

"I never thought about that." Seth said thoughtfully. "You really do though."

With yet another groan Ryan turned his face back into his hands.

"Ook so I'm just going to head over to the pool house, where I'll wait for you." Seth said as he exited the car.

"Seth don't-" Ryan began.

But Seth was gone.

Ryan sat for a few minutes in deep thought before heading to the pool house. "Ok here's the plan." he announced as soon as he entered.

"A plan, awesome." Seth enthused.

"I'm going to tell her."

A/N Ok so these posts are becoming shorter now because I'm catching up to where the story is on the OC board. Anyone who wants to read it there can email me if they need help finding it (it's just the official OC board and the story has the same title). If you do read it there, please review! I hope to have another post up here soon, because I'm excited about the next one.

Seth waited for Ryan to continue, but there was only silence. "That's it? That's the whole plan?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to say this, but it seems … lacking in some ways."

Ryan glared at Seth. "That's it. Now I'm going to bed."

"Ok I can take a hint. I'll be in my room if you think of something to add to the plan. Night." With that Seth left the pool house.

Ryan flopped back against the pillows on his bed with a sigh. He didn't know how to feel about all of this. On one hand, he felt awful for Marissa. She obviously loved and trusted Rick … Chris … whatever his name was. And he had taken advantage of her, which made Ryan extremely angry. But, as awful as it seemed, Ryan was also happy about what had happened. Once Marissa found out, she would dump Rick's sorry a$$, leaving her free to be with Ryan.

Ryan shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. It was just wrong to be planning a future with Marissa when he had the information that would shatter all of her plans. But he had to tell her. It was the right thing to do. And if that led to them getting back together …

Ryan shook his head again and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. But sleep wasn't in the cards for him – his mind was now filled with images of him and Marissa, together again.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! First off I'd like to say how proud of myself I am for putting up another post so soon. And just to warn you, it's way shorter than the other ones – but there is a reason for that. And also it would be awesome if everyone reading this story could please review it – I want an idea how many of you there are. Enjoy!

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny … well maybe in another state. But in California it was raining heavily.

Ryan woke up to the sound of water pouring against the pool house roof. He stretched his arms out sleepily and walked over to a window and pulled up the blinds.

"How appropriate." he muttered upon glimpsing the thick grey clouds and torrential downpour of rain.

The gloomy weather was appropriate. In fact it fit quite well with his mood.

Ryan groaned as he thought about exactly why he was in such a bad mood. Not that he had expected to be in a good mood today of all days. The day his ex-girlfriend was getting married to a guy. The ex-girlfriend he was still in love with.

A flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder startled Ryan out of his thoughts for a moment. He shook his head sorrowfully – today was not going to be a good day.

Just then he was hit by a flash of inspiration, which was fittingly accompanied by another flash of lighting. He would go back to bed, and sleep through the day. Everything hurt less when you were asleep.

A little while later Ryan was lying on his bed, still unable to fall asleep again. His mind was just too full of images: Marissa walking down the aisle, gazing happily at Rick; Marissa and Rick saying 'I do'; Marissa kissing Rick; Marissa dancing with Rick; Marisa and Rick cutting their cake, giving toasts to each other, posing for pictures; Marissa and Rick after the reception, in their luxurious hotel room …

Ryan shuddered at the thought.

Maybe he needed something to dull the pain. And he knew exactly what would do the trick. Ryan strode over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge, where he found a six pack of beer. Perfect.

Later still Ryan was once again on his bed, but this time in less pain. Now he just felt … detached.

Suddenly his cell phone began to chime the theme to Star Wars, which Seth had helpfully programmed as his ring tone.

Ryan grabbed the phone and jabbed the button that would ignore the phone call. Before he could put it down it began ringing again. Ryan hit ignore once more. Yet again it started ringing. With an annoyed groan Ryan turned off the phone and threw it to the other side of the bed. Finally, silence. Or not. Now the land line began to ring in it's shrill, annoying way. Ryan groaned again, but finally gave in.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone.

"Wow you're quite the morning person." Seth replied.

"What do you want St – Steth – Steth – Ssssseth?" Ryan slurred.

"Well I was wondering – wait are you drunk?"

"How'd you guess?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Oh my god I didn't know you could get drunk." Seth gasped. "This is a historical event! I need … a video camera."

"Shut up Seth." Ryan ordered harshly.

"Wow you're not a fun drunk."

"No really?" Ryan said, the sarcasm in his voice heavier than before.

"Ryan how much have you had to drink?" Seth asked.

"Just a little bit. One bottle of beer … well maybe two. Ok more like three and a half. Wait –" There was a long pause on the phone. "Ok four even."

"Ok man, I think that's enough for today." Seth suggested, his voice carrying slight tones of worry.

"You can't tell me when I've had enough." Ryan slurred in response.

"This calls for an intervention. Hold on man, I'm coming."

"No Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth! SETH!" Ryan yelled into the phone.

The pool house door swung open to reveal Seth, totally drenched from the few seconds he'd been outside.

"That's going to give me nightmares." Ryan muttered.

"Ok Ryan, I think you're drunk enough for one day." Seth announced, grabbing the bottle Ryan was about to open.

"I am NOT drunk." Ryan retorted.

"Man you're slurring, you're using sarcasm, and you're being funny. You are definitely drunk."

Ryan glared at Seth. "Maybe I am. But I have a good reason to be."

"No arguing there. Although I have to ask: why didn't you tell Marissa about Rick? That probably would have been the end of this wedding." It was clear Seth had been dying to ask Ryan this question for days.

"Because she'd never believe me. Because I'm not going to save her anymore. Because she can make her own mistakes. Because …" Ryan trailed off. "Because the sole purpose of my life can't be to save Marissa Cooper. I still want her to pick me – I want that more than anything in the world. But I want her to tell me that it's me she wants, and that it's always been me. I don't want to be her backup that she chooses because her fiancé cheated on her. I want her to pick me because that's what she wants." Ryan grabbed the bottle back from Seth and took a long gulp. "But we both know that's not going to happen. Seth she's made her decision, and I've just got to respect it and let her be happy."

"But that's not what you really want! You above everyone I know deserves to be happy." Seth yelled at Ryan, frustrated that his brother was able to give up on the one person who could make everything in his past fade away.

"Well now you're going to suffer because of it." Seth said.

"I'm well aware of that."

"So you're drinking? I hate to break it to you, but unless you plan on becoming an alcoholic you're going to have to deal with this at some point."

"Not today. Today I'm going to finish my beers and then sleep." Ryan informed him.

"Well … I know I should try to talk to out of it, but I'm pretty sure there's no hope in that. So whenever you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." Ryan said quietly.

"I have to go get ready for … the thing." Seth said awkwardly.

"Marissa's wedding." Ryan filled in.

"Yeah, that." Seth looked down as he spoke. "You know I don't want to go. I'm just going for Sophia and Summer. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Because I'm totally on your side. Not that there really are sides. But if there were, I'd be on yours."

"Thanks Seth."

"Ok so I'll … see you later." Seth said, wishing he could do something to help Ryan.

Just then the door swung open again, this time revealing a huge mass of pink plastic.

"Hello my brothers!" Sophia said brightly, putting down her pink umbrella, pulling off her matching rain jacket, and wiping her pink rubber boots on the mat.

"Hey Munch." Ryan replied, attempting to sound cheerful.

"Sophie shouldn't you be inside getting ready?" Seth asked.

"I am ready." Sophia informed him, twirling around in her dress and gesturing to her shiny curls.

"Sophie you know if you get the slightest bit wet Mom will kill you, right?" Seth questioned.

"I know how to be careful in the rain." Sophia replied. "Unlike some people."

"Ouch. The dreaded 'baby sister burn'." Seth winced. "Now Sophie, let's put your pink monster back on and go into the house."

"It's my rain equipment." Sophia glared at Seth. "And Summer thinks it's cute so take that."

"I'm going to have to tell Summer to get her eyes checked." Seth said.

Sophia glared at him in a perfect combination of Kirsten and Ryan's glares.

"Ok fine, put on your 'rain equipment' and come with me."

"No. You go in, b'cause you hafta get ready. I wanna talk to Ryan." Sophia replied.

"Sophie, Ryan needs to be alone right now. Now come with me."

"NO!" Sophia crossed her arms over her chest obstinately. "I'm staying here."

Seth shot Ryan a look.

"Yeah it's fine Seth." Ryan shrugged, unable to gather up enough energy to tell Sophia otherwise.

"Ok, I'll see you later man. Sophia don't bother him too much." Seth warned as he ran back into the rain.

"What do you want Sophia?" Ryan asked tiredly.

"Munchkin." she corrected with a pout.

"I'm sorry Munch, I'm just not in a good mood right now." Ryan apologized.

"I know. And I know it's b'cause Coop's getting married today."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, unable to argue the fact. "So can you please leave me alone today, and go back into the house, and then go to the wedding and have fun being a flower girl. Oh and tell Sandy to take lots of pictures so I can see them later."

"You're not coming?" Sophia asked in shock.

"No I'm not."

"Ryan you HAVE to come." Sophia whined.

"Munch I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I know you and Coop have your issues," Sophia began, emphasizing the word 'issues', "but you have to come see my world debut as a flower girl."

Ryan shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Sophia cut him off.

"Please Ryan. For me?" Sophia looked up at him, her huge blue eyes pleading him to come.

Ryan sighed, and against all his better judgement found himself nodding. "Fine."

"Thank you Ryan! I love you SO much!" Sophia said happily, giving him a hug and kiss. "Eww you smell bad."

Ryan bit his lip. "Yeah I need to take a shower." he muttered, hoping she wouldn't figure out he had been drinking. "How about you go back to the house, and I'll be there in a bit?"

"Ok!" Sophia replied, running over to her pile of pink items and putting them on quickly. "See you soon!" she yelled towards Ryan as she opened the door. She then held up her umbrella and skipped outside, singing 'Singing in the Rain' as she skipped along to the house.

Half an hour later Ryan let himself into the kitchen, where he put down the umbrella he had used to get there from the pool house. He knew that he shouldn't go to the wedding. He knew it was the absolute wrong thing to do. And he knew he wasn't just going for Sophia. The fact was that until Marissa said 'I do' he would carry a ray of hope around with him. And today that hope would either be rewarded, or totally dashed out, but either way he had to be at the wedding and witness everything first hand. His romantic future depended on it.

Another hour later Ryan was sitting in a stiff wooden pew with Seth on one side of him acting nonchalant, but looking at Ryan every few seconds as expecting him to burst into tears.

At the first of the church stood Rick along with a few equally water polo-esque guys. It might have been Ryan's imagination, but Rick appeared incredibly smug and self-satisfied.

In the front row sat Julie, all decked out in an expensive dress, diamond jewellery, and of course her hair professionally done. Julie definitely looked smug, most probably at how much she'd managed to show off her wealth. Beside Julie sat Caleb, who looked bored out of his mind.

Suddenly a few notes of music chimed out over the crowd. The organist had begun to play. The wedding was beginning.

Everyone, including Ryan, turned to look at the back of the church.

Sophia began walking down the aisle, looking adorable yet grown up. She gracefully threw the rose petals to the ground as she walked slowly, no doubt afraid what Julie would do if she disobeyed her strict instructions.

Kirsten sniffled slightly as she watched her baby girl smile sweetly at all the guests. Sandy smiled proudly at his daughter. Even Seth looked proud, and didn't seem to be planning any funny comment.

As Sophia approached the pew her family was sitting in, she smiled and waved one gloved hand daintily at them, but didn't defer from her walking rhythm. Finally she reached the front where she sat down beside Caleb, who pulled her towards him affectionately.

Sandy gasped quietly at Caleb's show of humanism, which caused Kirsten to stick her elbow into his ribs and glare at him.

The music changed slightly, and Kaitlin began to walk down the aisle with Summer a few feet behind her. The two of them walked the length of the church and took their places

Once again the music changed, and this time everyone stood up. In the doorway stood Jimmy, and on his arm was … an angel. No, it was Marissa. Ryan found himself unable to look away from her. She looked absolutely beautiful – her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few stray curls framing her face. Her dress fit perfectly, clinging in all the right places and falling to the ground in a mass of satin, beads and lace. And she looked … happy. Not just happy – totally blissful.

So much so that it pained Ryan. This was the girl that not even two weeks ago had come to the pool house, unable to pick between him and Rick. Well obviously she'd made her choice, and was happy with it. Yet as much as he hated her at that moment, he still loved her, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She and Jimmy proceeded to the front of the church, where she kissed Jimmy on the cheek as he transferred her arm from his to Rick's.

And the ceremony began. The whole time the priest was talking Marissa was gazing at Rick lovingly. It made Ryan feel sick.

"Does anyone here have a reason that these two should not be joined in marriage?" the priest asked later in the ceremony.

Ryan felt himself suddenly conflicted. He had a reason. More than one reason actually. But should he say something? He could feel eyes on him – Seth's, Summer's, Sophia's, Sandy's, Kirsten's, Marissa's, Rick's, even Julie's slightly worried gaze. And right then he made a decision. A life altering decision. He decided to stay quiet. He decided to give up on Marissa.

"Ok then, let us continue with the ceremony." the priest announced.

Although it was probably in Ryan's imagination, the whole church seemed to sigh in relief at his silence.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Rick leaned in and kissed Marissa deeply.

Julie let out a whoop of joy that she'd pulled it all off, then tried to appear dignified again. Sophia pouted as she looked at the newlyweds.

Ryan tried not to throw up. It was over. He and Marissa were officially over.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I won't say anything story wise, but if you happen to be confused after reading this post … reply/email and I'll explain. And this is another short chapter, for reasons which I hope will be clear. What else can I say … any Dawson's Creek fans out there? Hopefully that'll make sense after reading this post too. Please review! Thanks for reading!

Ryan bolted up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. Although he was boiling hot he found himself shivering at the memory of his incredibly vivid dream. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Have you ever have one of those days you wish you could live over again?"

"What?" Ryan asked in confusion, forcing his eyes open to search for the source of the question.

"Oh sorry man, I turned the TV up a bit too loudly." Seth apologized.

Ryan looked at him blankly.

"I came in to talk to you, but you were sleeping, so I thought I'd watch TV until you woke up."

"What are you watching?" Ryan asked, looking disgusted at the sight of Joey Potter and Pacey Witter making out on screen.

"Umm nothing. Not Dawson's Creek reruns." Seth said awkwardly, quickly turning off the TV.

But for some reason Joey's voice lingered in Ryan's head, echoing over and over.

"Have you ever have one of those days you wish you could live over again?"

"Marissa wake up!" Julie sang cheerfully as she burst into Marissa's bedroom and pulled open the curtains.

"Mom." Marissa groaned in response.

"Sweetie don't you remember what today is?" Julie asked, now checking herself out in the mirror.

Marissa rolled over and put her pillow over her head, hoping to drown Julie out.

"It's your wedding day!" Julie exclaimed. "Come on, get up. We have so much to do!" With that Julie strolled out of the room, ready to spread her cheer with other innocent victims.

Marissa considered going back to sleep, but decided it would be a useless effort. How had today come so quickly? It seemed like just yesterday she'd been at her bachelorette party, throwing up in the washroom while Summer shooed away the guests. She got out of her bed and walked over to the mirror where she began inspecting her face.

Despite her sleepy appearance and the large bags under her eyes she still looked good. No surprise pimples or anything. Everything seemed … perfect. Even the bright Newport sunshine seemed different, as if it to had been ordered to look its best by Julie.

"Good you're up now. Why don't you take a quick shower, and by then Mimi should be here to do our hair." Julie announced.

Sure enough when Marissa entered the kitchen twenty minutes later she found Julie standing with Mimi, the crazy yet brilliant hair stylist whom she had hired.

"Ok Mimi, you can do Marissa's hair now, and then Gigi should be here to do her makeup, so you can do my hair, and then the bridesmaids." Julie informed Mimi.

"Can I just get some coffee first?" Marissa requested, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"Absolutely not." Julie replied as she snatched the mug away. "All you can have today is water and fruit."

Marissa rolled her eyes, but didn't bother arguing.

"We will go and style your hairs, yes?" Mimi asked in an obviously fake French accent.

"Sure."

And before Marissa knew it hours had passed and the wedding was about to begin. Her wedding. Her wedding to Rick.

"Ok girls you all look lovely." Julie said to Kaitlin, Summer and Sophia. "Now remember how we practiced walking. Like one and two and three and four and –"

"Mom they're fine." Marissa interrupted.

"Oh sweetie it's ok that you're nervous." Julie assured Marissa. "But don't worry – everything will go perfectly. And you look beautiful."

"You really do." Kaitlin added.

"Thanks Kaity." Marissa said with a slight smile. "You look great yourself. You too Sum."

Summer smiled back at Marissa, although her smile seemed somewhat strained.

"Well I'm going to go take my seat." Julie announced. "Good luck girls. And make sure you throw those flowers properly." she added with a glare at Sophia.

Sophia nodded sweetly, which Marissa was sure meant Kirsten had given her a lecture earlier about how to behave with Julie. That was too bad – it would be funny if Sophia yelled at her. Just the thing they needed to clear the air.

As Julie exited the room, Jimmy entered it.

"Hey Kiddo." he greeted Marissa with a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy." Marissa replied. It was nice to know that no matter what happened she could rely on Jimmy to be the same as always.

"So I've been told it's time to get this show on the road." Jimmy added. "I'll go make sure no way is in the hall and wait for you there."

"Ok." Marissa whispered in reply. It was really happening.

Kaitlin followed Jimmy out the door, but Summer lingered behind.

"Coop are you sure about this?" she asked in a hushed tone.

But despite her intentions, Sophia overheard her, and promptly added herself to the conversation. "Yeah Coop, b'cause once you marry Rick then Ryan can't be your prince anymore."

"Yes, I'm sure." Marissa replied. Wait – was she sure? Hadn't she been rethinking the whole thing? What had happened since last Sunday to make her sure? And why did the week seem to be such a blur?

"Ok then. If it's what you want, then I'm happy for you. Good luck Coop." Summer said softly, giving Marissa a hug. Her last hug as Marissa Cooper.

"Me too." Sophia agreed, although she clearly didn't mean it.

"Thanks girls. Now let's go." Marissa wanted to get out of there before she started crying. Why was she so upset – hadn't she chosen to marry Rick?

They walked silently into the entrance hall, where they found Jimmy and Kaitlin waiting.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked.

Marissa nodded, unable to speak.

Jimmy motioned to someone just inside the chapel, and moments later music flooded throught the room.

"Go Miss Sophia." Summer whispered, nudging Sophia lightly.

Sophia smiled at Summer and began to walk down the aisle, quickly disappearing out of Marissa's line of vision.

Moments later Kaitlin and Summer disappeared after her.

"Come on Kiddo." Jimmy said, holding his arm out to Marissa.

She took it and they began to walk down the aisle, which suddenly seemed to stretch until it was miles long. They walked for what seemed like forever. Marissa was unable to look at Rick, so instead she looked around the chapel.

It was exactly as Julie had planned. White and pink flowers decorated every available surface, along with white lace and ribbon between the pews. It was beautiful, yet it only made Marissa feel worse.

Finally they reached the front.

"I love you Kiddo." Jimmy whispered, kissing Marissa's cheek.

"Love you too Daddy." Marissa responded, wishing she could grab his arm and beg him not to let her go.

But he did. He lifted her arm off of his and placed it on Rick's.

Marissa looked up slowly, and her blue eyes met Rick's green ones. It seemed so strange – blue eyes upon green. Almost unnatural. Blue on blue was the way it should be.

"Let's do this babe." Rick whispered, leading her to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people I have before me: Marissa Kathleen Cooper and Richard Christopher Wallington."

"The third." Rick added in an undertone.

Marissa couldn't help but cringe. What did it matter?

"Richard Christopher Wallington the third." the priest amended. He continued on with the ceremony, droning on about love, commitment, and the sacrament of marriage.

None of it registered in Marissa's mind, which was totally blank. She looked down at the floor, unable to meet Rick's startlingly green eyes.

"Does anyone here have a reason that these two should not be joined in marriage?" the priest asked the congregation.

Marissa froze. She'd forgotten about that line. The line that was always a pivotal moment in movies. The line which prompted the hero to object and profess his undying love for the heroine. She found her eyes searching the church. And deep down she knew that she was hoping to see Ryan run into the church, nearly doubled over from the incredible journey he'd been through in getting to the church through some natural disaster or something, and for him to just manage to wheeze 'I object'. But although the church was packed, there was no sign of Ryan.

The priest opened his mouth to continue, but he was suddenly interrupted. Not by Ryan, but by a certain someone else. A certain flower girl who'd been watching the ceremony from her place beside Summer with an increasing look of disgust on her face.

"I OBJECT!" Sophia announced at the top of her lungs.

Many gasps were heard around the church, of which Julie's was by far the loudest. Sandy looked entertained, and Kirsten looked like she wanted to sink into the floor.

"Excuse me?" the priest asked in shock. It was clear that never in his thirty years performing marriages had someone actually objected to a union.

Sophia dropped her basket on the ground and walked over to the podium where she climbed onto the stool that accompanied it and spoke into the microphone. "Hi everyone. My name is Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen, and I object to this marriage of Coop and Rick."

"Someone get that child out of here." Julie screeched.

"That child is my granddaughter." Caleb informed her haughtily.

"Sophia baby get down from there." Kirsten pleaded.

"C'mon Sophie. I'll let you play with my Play Station if you come here right now." Seth bribed her.

"Sweetheart why don't you listen to your family?" the priest suggested.

"No. I'm objecting." Sophia replied obstinately.

"Sophia Nicole Cohen!" Kirsten said in the meanest voice she could manage without yelling.

"Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen." Sophia corrected. "And Mommy, I have to finish objecting."

"Ok, well then … what is your reason for objecting to the union of Marissa Kathleen Cooper and Richard Christopher Wallington?"

"Well you see Coop can't marry Rick because he's not her prince." Sophia explained.

"What?" the priest had now abandoned his attempt at appearing dignified.

"He's not her prince. Like her Prince Charming." Sophia looked around and noticed that no one was following her. "You see Coop is the princess. And every princess has a prince charming. And they have to end up together and live happily ever after. That's just the way it is. But Rick isn't her prince, so they can't get married because that's not the way it's supposed to go."

"This is ridiculous. Kirsten get your brat out of here so my daughter can finish getting married." Julie yelled.

"Don't get me started on you." Sophia threatened. "Now as you can see Mr. Priest, Coop can't marry Rick."

The priest looked incredibly confused. So much so that Marissa actually felt bad for him. He'd been taught that as soon as someone objected the wedding was called off. But there had been no lesson about what to do if the person objecting was a three and a half year old spouting fairy tale logic.

"So I … am not exactly sure what to do now." the priest admitted. "I think maybe we'll go ahead with the ceremony, unless someone else would like to add to this girl's objection."

"Hey! My objection was a very good one." Sophia whined. "You're being mean."

"Sophia get the he! out of here!" Julie screamed. "Go on with the wedding." she instructed the priest in a voice that left no room for negotiations.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the latest objection. This time it was Summer.

"Summer, I don't think you need to say anything right now." Julie snapped.

"I object too." Summer announced.

More gasps were heard around the church.

"And what is your reason?" the priest asked in a tired voice, almost afraid to hear her reply.

"If Coop marries Rick it'll be the biggest mistake of her life." Summer informed him dramatically.

"Summer!" Julie scolded.

"And why is that?"

"Because she is still totally in love with Ryan." Summer explained.

"I object to her objection!" Julie shouted.

"I object to her objecting to Summer's objection!" Sophia added.

"I second that objection." Summer added.

"SUMMER! SHUT UP!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You shut up." Sophia retorted, picking up her flower basket and flinging it at Julie's head, then turning towards Kirsten and mouthing "sorry" while shrugging her shoulders.

"I think that maybe we should call off this wedding." the priest suggested.

"NO!" Julie yelled, rubbing her head where the basket had hit it. "I'm getting these two married if it's the last thing I do." She marched up to the front and grabbed Marissa's arm. "Now continue with the ceremony."

The priest looked unsure what to do.

"CONTINUE!"

"Uhh alright. So Richard do you take this woman …" the priest continued in the traditional speech.

"I do." Rick replied.

"And Marissa, do you –"

"She does." Julie interrupted.

"Sorry Mrs. Cooper-Nichol, but she has to say it herself."

"Say it Marissa." Julie instructed, clutching her wrist more tightly.

"I – I do." Marissa barely managed to get the words out.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Suddenly Summer, Sophia and the rest of the Cohens burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked suspiciously.

They continued laughing; all of them in hysterics by this point. Gradually other people joined in the laughter, and soon everyone in the church was laughing, with the exception of Julie, Marissa and Rick.

"What's so funny?" Marissa demanded quietly to Summer.

Summer shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Sophia? What's so funny?" Marissa pleaded.

"Kiss him!" Sophia replied with a giggle.

"What!"

"Kiss him!" Sophia repeated. Then she began to chant: "Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him."while clapping her hands together excitedly.

Summer joined in, and soon everyone had stopped laughing and was instead chanting "Kiss him."

Marissa knew that there was something she was missing. Finally she decided to follow their advice, just to see why Sophia and Summer seemed so enthusiastic for her to kiss the husband they had just been objecting to. Marissa closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, puckering her lips slightly.

"Open your eyes." Rick whispered gently.

Marissa's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Staring straight back into her eyes were a pair of equally if not even more blue eyes. Without even thinking about it she leaned forward and kissed him. Kissed Ryan. The whole time she kept her eyes open, locked on his.

"What happened?" Marissa breathed when they finally broke apart.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Marissa Atwood." the priest announced jubilantly.

Everyone began to clap. Well almost everyone.

Julie screamed – a long, high pitched shriek, which was finally stopped when Sophia threw the flower basket at her again.

"Have you ever had one of those days you wish you could live over again?"

Marissa's eyes popped open at the sound of someone's voice. She sat up slightly in her bed and groaned, incredibly annoyed to have her dream interrupted.

"Oops sorry Coop." Summer said, noticing that Marissa had woken up. "It's just that Dawson's Creek is on, and my TV is broken, so I thought I'd come in here and watch it. I didn't realize that the step-monster left the volume up super loud."

Marissa nodded her head slightly, too tired to try talking to Summer. She fell back against the bed and closed her eyes, hoping to resume her dream. But instead all that entered her mind was Joey Potter's voice, stuck on repeat.

"Have you ever had one of those days you wish you could live over again?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you ever had one of those days you wish you could live over again?"

Marissa's eyes popped open at the sound of someone's voice. She sat up slightly in her bed and groaned, incredibly annoyed to have her dream interrupted.

"Oops sorry Coop." Summer said, noticing that Marissa had woken up. "It's just that Dawson's Creek is on, and my TV is broken, so I thought I'd come in here and watch it. I didn't realize that the step-monster left the volume up super loud."

Marissa nodded her head slightly, too tired to try talking to Summer. She fell back against the bed and closed her eyes, hoping to resume her dream. But instead all that entered her mind was Joey Potter's voice, stuck on repeat.

"Have you ever have one of those days you wish you could live over again?"

The moment that the first ray on sunlight entered Sophia's room early Saturday morning she bolted upright in her bed. She knew exactly what day today was, and was barely able to contain her excitement.

In fact she was so excited that she felt it was necessary to spread her joy to the rest of her family.

"SETH!" Sophia yelled as she let herself into Seth's room.

Seth grunted something indistinguishable and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Wake up!" Sophia added, ripping off his comforter and poking him.

"Sophia go away." Seth demanded.

"No. You have to wake up NOW." Sophia poked him again. Then she had an idea. She grabbed his cell phone and began searching for a certain somebody's phone number. "Seth I'm gonna call Summer."

"No!" Seth objected, reaching his arm out blindly to stop her.

But it was too late. Sophia had already dialled Summer's number, and had moved far enough away from Seth that he couldn't take the phone away.

The phone rang for a long time before someone finally answered it.

"Cohen what the he! is your problem? I'm trying to get some sleep, and I don't need you to call me at frickin' six in the morning." Summer began angrily.

"Morning Summer!" Sophia replied happily.

"Sophia? Oh sweetie I'm sorry, the caller ID said it was Seth, and I thought he was trying to wake me up." Summer apologized in confusion.

"Well I'm using Seth's cell phone, and he's too lazy to get up and stop me." Sophia informed her. "And I am calling to wake you up, because today is Coop's wedding!"

"That's great sweetie, but – wait I thought you didn't want her to marry Rick?"

"I don't. But I'm gonna be a flower girl! And I think the wedding will be very exciting." Sophia predicted.

It was good that Summer couldn't see her, because if she could she was have noticed the evil grin that had spread across Sophia's face.

"Ok sweetie, well since I'm up can I talk to Seth?"

"He's trying to sleep more, even though I told him it's time to wake up." Sophia tattled.

"Let me take care of this. Give him the phone. See you later Miss Sophia."

"Love you, buhbye!" Sophia walked over to Seth and put the phone against his ear. She giggled as she heard Summer ranting – something about 'you let her wake me up but don't even wake up yourself?'

Still giggling Sophia left Seth's room and continued along to her parent's room.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Wake – oh." Sophia stopped in disappointment as she realized that both of her parents were already awake.

"Good morning Soapy." Sandy said with a smirk.

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mommy."

"Morning baby." Kirsten replied. "Now why were you trying to wake us up?"

"Because it's Saturday which means it's Coop's wedding which means I'm going to be a flower girl which is gonna be so much fun and the whole thing is gonna be so much fun and Austin-"

"What about Austin?" Sandy asked suspiciously.

"Oh umm … he'll be there too." Sophia finished. "So why are you up so early?" she asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes and continued looking at her daughter suspiciously.

"Well darling I'm going surfing, and your mommy has some work to do." Sandy explained.

"Work? Mommy it's Saturday." Sophia whined.

"I know, but the week just seemed to go too quickly, and I didn't finish everything I had to." Kirsten informed her.

"Ok girls, I'm out of here. See you later." Sandy gave his wife and daughter each a quick kiss before leaving.

"Mommy can I sit with you while you work?" Sophia asked as Kirsten began to pull out some papers.

"Of course you can." Kirsten replied, patting the bed beside her.

"Thanks Mommy!" Sophia pulled herself onto the bed and nestled in beside Kirsten.

A few hours later Sandy had returned from surfing, and the whole family was having lunch in the kitchen.

"So I never got the chance to thank you for your lovely wake up call this morning." Seth said sarcastically to Sophia.

"You're welcome." she replied, kicking her legs under the table.

"No I wasn't honestly thanking … I give up." Seth sighed and turned his attention to his food.

"I didn't get a wake up call." Ryan suddenly realized.

"Hey! Sophie that's not fair – you woke me up, and subjected me to Summer's rage blackout, but didn't do anything to Ryan?" Seth whined.

"Oops." Sophia said, her voice totally free of remorse.

"Ok sweetie, hurry up and finish your food. We have to get you ready soon." Kirsten informed her.

"Ok!" Sophia quickly began shovelling her food into her mouth.

"And Seth, make sure your shirt is ironed before putting it on." Kirsten continued.

"Yes Mother." Seth rolled his eyes, silently cursing the fact that she had remembered.

"Oh and Sophia, you leave Julie alone today."

"Sure Mommy." Sophia said sweetly, crossing her fingers under the table.

"And Seth, no comments or anything during the wedding or the reception." Kirsten warned. "That goes for you too Sandy."

Both Seth and Sandy nodded, equally upset that she had headed them off from a game of 'Making Fun of Newpsies'.

"What about Ryan?" Sophia asked.

"What about him?" Kirsten replied.

"Can he make comments if he wants?"

Kirsten's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Munch I'm not going." Ryan informed her.

"Why?" Sophia whined. "Ryan you HAVE to come see me be a flower girl."

"Sophia leave him alone." Sandy interjected.

"No! Ryan you have to have to have to come. Please?" Sophia looked at Ryan with her best pleading eyes.

"Munch I really don't think that's a good idea." Ryan hedged, obviously close to giving in.

"Ryan it'll be worth coming." Sophia said. "I promise."

"Why?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"Seth, mind your own business." Sophia waved her hand at him to make him stop talking.

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded.

"Sorry Seth." Sophia rolled her eyes. "But Ryan, really, you need to come."

Ryan was clearly battling an inner struggle. He wanted to come – everybody knew that. But he also didn't think he should. Finally he made his decision. "Fine."

"Yes!" Sophia cheered. "Ok Mommy, let's go get ready!"

A little while later Sophia was waiting impatiently by the door for the rest of her family.

"Hurry up people!" she yelled. "The clock is ticking. We're wasting time."

She waited a few more moments, but no one else appeared.

"Mommy, Everything you need is in you purse already. Daddy, you're going to have to see all Mommy's friends soon so just do it now and get it over with. Seth, your hair is fine. Actually it's probly not, but it won't get any better. And Ryan I can see you sitting in the kitchen. Come on people! Move!" Sophia yelled briskly.

Finally the others showed up, all looking both annoyed and amused.

"Go faster Daddy." Sophia instructed as they drove along the road.

"Sophie why are you in such a rush?" Seth asked curiously.

"Because … I really wanna go be a flower girl." Sophia lied. The truth was that she needed time to sabotage the wedding.

"Well the wedding doesn't start until 2, no matter how excited you are." Seth replied.

"Seth leave me alone." Sophia turned her head away from Seth in annoyance.

The moment Sandy parked the car at the chapel Sophia pulled off her seatbelt and slid out of her car seat.

"Seth get out!" she whined, pushing his legs towards the door.

As soon as her white sandaled feet hit the ground Sophia took off running for the building, with Kirsten trailing behind her.

"Hi Summer! Hi Coop!" Sophia greeted them enthusiastically.

"Miss Sophia you look beautiful!" Summer said, giving her a hug.

"You're the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen." Marissa agreed.

"You two look pretty good yourselves." Sophia replied.

"Hi girls." Kirsten finally arrived, panting after chasing Sophia. "Marissa you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Marissa replied shyly.

"Now do you want my help with anything? Should I stay here with Sophia?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh Kirsten it's fine. I'll take care of her." Summer offered.

"Kirsten!" Julie called as she entered the room. "I'm glad you're here. Could you help me with something in the chapel?" Julie smiled at Kirsten and Sophia and adjusted her bright green dress, which Sophia decided made her look like a red haired lizard.

"Sure Julie." Kirsten said. She turned to Sophia. "Now baby make sure to listen to whatever they tell you to do. And be good."

"Ok Mommy. Bye!" Sophia blew Kirsten a kiss.

Kirsten smiled and blew Sophia a kiss back before following Julie out of the room.

"Summer can you come with me to the washroom? I want to fix my makeup, and the light's better there." Marissa requested.

"Sure. Sophia we'll just be in the room right there." Summer pointed out the door to Sophia and followed Marissa.

Sophia smiled as they left, glad she was alone. Everything was going exactly as she had planned. Now was the hard part. She had to make things as chaotic as she could, without it being obvious she had touched a single thing.

Over the next few minutes Sophia ran frantically around the room. She hid Kaitlin's shoes, put Summer's makeup bag into Marissa's Louis Vutton suitcase, took one of Marissa's earrings and put it on the floor just out of sight, and for the grand finale she ripped a hole in the skirt of Marissa's dress. The second she heard the washroom door opening she darted over to the couch and sat down, hoping they'd believe she'd been sitting the whole time.

Luckily the three girls were too busy talking to notice that Sophia was panting slightly.

The next half hour was as chaotic as Sophia had hoped, as the three girls were looking everywhere for their respective belongings.

"Coop how did my makeup bag get into your suitcase?" Summer asked, having spent a good ten minutes looking for it so she could touch up her lipstick.

"I don't know. You must have packed it in there by accident this morning after we got our makeup done." Marissa replied absentmindedly. "Do you know what happened to my other earring?"

"Where are my shoes?" Kaitlin wailed.

A little while later there was a knock on the door, followed by Julie's voice. "Girls the ceremony starts in ten minutes."

"Oh my god I'm not even dressed!" Marissa gasped. She ran over to the garment bag and grabbed it. "I'm going to go change."

Sophia sat quietly on the couch, waiting for what she knew was coming.

Sure enough Marissa's scream was heard within a minute.

"Coop?" Summer asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Marissa came out of the washroom, tears in her eyes. "Look at my dress!" she wailed, gesturing to the long tear down the front of the skirt.

Sophia pouted slightly. She knew that it was for a good cause, but she didn't like that she'd made Coop sad.

"Ohmigod!" Summer yelped.

She and Kaitlin quickly set to work, trying to fix the tear.

Sophia watched them, all while keeping one eye on the clock. Five minutes passed … ten minutes passed.

Another knock came on the door. "Marissa?" It was Jimmy now. "It's time to come out now. Everyone's seated, and Rick is waiting for you at the altar."

Summer walked to the door and opened it slightly. She and Jimmy had a brief conversation before she returned. "Ok I told him what happened, and he's going to try to get us some time. But we don't have long."

Sophia kept watching as they continued their mission, this time in more of a rush. She wondered exactly how long the wedding had to take before Austin could eat the rings.

"Ok I have an idea." Summer announced, after they had realized that with their limited sewing skills they could never fix the tear. "We'll get the scissors and just cut out an opening. Like those old fashioned dresses. There's enough layers underneath, so it'll look good."

Marissa nodded in approval, unable to speak through her tears.

Soon they'd completed that task, but realized that they had to redo Marissa's makeup.

"Girls?" Jimmy's voice sounded through the door again. "You really have to hurry. We were supposed to start half an hour ago, and the priest has another wedding to get to after this."

"We'll be out in a minute Dad." Kaitlin called to him.

A few minutes later they exited the washroom, with Marissa's makeup perfect once again.

"Ok come on Miss Sophia." Summer grabbed Sophia's hand and they all rushed to the chapel entrance where they found Jimmy waiting.

He talked to Marissa for a moment, but Sophia didn't listen. She was busy peering towards the altar, where she saw Austin standing. He was holding a white pillow, and looked bored. Sophia figured that his expression meant he hadn't eaten the rings yet. She had to slow things down even more.

"Ok Miss Sophia, time for you to go." Summer whispered.

Sophia listened for a second, and sure enough the music she had practised to was starting. "Summer can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sophia you really have to walk now."

"Please?"

"Fine. What is it?" Summer kept looking towards the aisle.

"Walk slow."

"What?"

"Walk really really slow. Please?" Sophia put on her best pleading face.

Summer deliberated for a second, then seemed to decide it was best to agree. "Ok I will. Now go!"

Sophia took a step. Paused. Dropped a few petals. Took another step. Paused again. Slowly dropped more petals. She continued walking at an excruciatingly slow pace all the way to the altar, despite the deathly look on Julie's face. Then she took her place at the front and stood on her tiptoes to see Summer.

Summer caught her eye and smiled. She began walking down the aisle just as slowly as Sophia had, forcing Kaitlin to walk at the same speed behind her.

It seemed like ages before Summer and Kaitlin took their places beside Sophia. Sophia sneaked a peak at Austin, but the rings were still on his pillow.

The music changed. Everyone stood up, effectively blocking Sophia's view. Julie gasped, obviously having noticed Marissa's skirt. It seemed like mere seconds before Marissa and Jimmy arrived at the front, and she took her place with Rick.

The priest began talking; droning on in a wheezy voice. Sophia was getting nervous. What if Coop actually married Rick, despite all her hard work? She looked at Ryan. His face was stony.

"Do you Rick take Marissa to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Rick replied.

Sophia was now in a state of total panic. She looked desperately at Austin, but the rings were still there.

"Do you Marissa take Rick to be your husband?" the priest asked.

Sophia had to stop Coop right away. So she did the only thing she could think of. She burst into tears.

Everyone turned in alarm to look at the wailing flower girl.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, kneeling down beside her.

Sophia shook her head and made her cries even louder.

"Baby what happened?" Kirsten had run over and now picked up Sophia and cradled her in her arms.

"Shut that kid up." Julie hissed at Kirsten. "Marissa keep going." she ordered. "Say it. Say 'I do'."

Sophia increased the volume of her cries, which now became more of screams than actual cries.

"Sophia?" Sandy, Seth and Ryan had all joined Kirsten at the front and were looking at Sophia in concern.

"Marissa!" Julie yelled. "Say 'I do'!"

Marissa opened her mouth.

"Three – two – one – too late!" Austin yelled.

Every head in the church swung to look at him. Sophia stopped screaming so abruptly it was as if someone had pushed a mute button.

Austin picked the rings up off the pillow, dropped them into his mouth, and swallowed. "Yum!" he said, smiling at the crowd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Julie screamed.

The priest cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well as you can all see, the ring bear has eaten the rings. According to tradition this means that Marissa and Rick cannot be married."

Sophia looked at Ryan in time to see the huge smile that spread across his face.

"Sweet!" Seth exclaimed, high-fiving Summer.

Rick stomped his foot angrily and stormed out of the church.

Marissa turned towards Ryan and ran into his open arms. The two kissed, then Ryan pulled away and got down on one knee.

"Marissa you are my princess, and I'm your prince. Will you marry me, and then we can live happily ever after?" Ryan asked, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Marissa replied happily, allowing him to place the ring on her finger.

Ryan stood up and pulled Marissa into a hug, tears of joy streaming down both of their faces.

Julie, who had been shocked into silence at the priest's announcement, began screaming again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sophia smiled, lifted her arm which was still holding her flower basket, and threw her basket as hard as she could at Julie.

"Good job sweetie!" Kirsten said happily.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sandy agreed, kissing Sophia's forehead.

"Sophie I must admit, this is some of your best work. Maybe your best ever." Seth informed her.

"You did it Miss Sophia!" Summer added gleefully. "You are the QUEEN!"

"The princess." Sophia corrected. "And now everybody will live happily ever after!"

"Have you ever had a day you wished you could do over again?"

Sophia opened her eyes in confusion. That line wasn't part of any fairy tale. "Mommy!" she whined.

"Sorry baby, I was trying to find the news channel." Kirsten apologized.

"Mommy why are you in my room?"

"Sweetie this is my room. You fell asleep here last night and we decided not to move you." Kirsten explained.

"What's that?" Sophia asked, pointing at the TV.

"Oh some old teen show." Kirsten shrugged. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Ok Mommy." Sophia murmured. She rested her head on Kirsten's lap and closed her eyes. But now that annoying teen show voice was in her head instead of her happy fairy tale.

"Have you ever had a day you wished you could do over again?"

But Sophia wasn't one to regret things, so Joey Potter's line meant nothing to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that morning Ryan entered the kitchen to find Seth sitting with a cup of coffee, a bagel, and the Arts and Life section of the paper.

"Morning." Seth greeted.

Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but instead he yawned.

"Ah yes the good morning yawn. A time honoured tradition." Seth commented.

"Well if it isn't the family rooster." Ryan said, glaring at Seth before yawning again and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?" Seth asked. "Although I guess after seeing Rick slash Chris last night you had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "But it was more than that."

"What happened?" Seth questioned, perking up slightly at the promise of some interesting news.

Ryan poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel before replying. "Well first there was the fact you woke me up so you could watch TV."

"I thought we had moved past that." Seth quickly said. "What else happened?"

"I had this … dream."

"And?"

"It was really weird."

"Wow crazy stuff. I know exactly what you mean." Seth said sarcastically. "I need details!" he added.

"Well I dreamed that I was at Marissa's wedding, and she married Rick."

Seth waited a moment for Ryan to continue before realizing he was done. "That's it? That's your crazy weird dream?"

Ryan nodded.

"I hate to break it to you man, but that's more of a … premonition. Of what's to come if you don't tell Marissa about Rick and Chris. I mean just Rick, because he is Chris. Or maybe just Chris because that's who you met him as. But anyways, that's what'll happen if you don't tell her about him."

Ryan took a long sip of coffee, obviously considering his options. Or option rather, as there really was only one.

"So when are you going to do it?" Seth asked.

There was no need for clarification, as Ryan knew exactly what he meant. "Later."

"Like when later?"

"Well first I have to go to work today. After I get home I'll figure it out." Ryan said in a voice that made it clear the conversation was over.

Except that it wasn't really over.

"Figure what out?" Sophia asked curiously as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Ryan replied, ending the conversation again.

"Fine." Sophia pouted.

"Morning Sophie." Seth said, hoping to distract her.

"Morning." she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Seth continued.

Sophia smiled mischievously. "Yes. Very well. I had a really really good dream."

"Anything worth telling us about?" Seth asked.

"Oh you'll see eventually." Sophia replied, her smile growing. "Oh you're getting late for work." she added before they could question her.

Seth and Ryan looked at the clock and realized that they were late, especially since neither was ready yet. Swallowing their breakfasts quickly they both raced out of the kitchen to their respective rooms, leaving Sophia giggling to herself.

"Hello Soapy." Sandy said as he entered the kitchen, his hair damp from surfing.

"Morning Daddy." Sophia replied, idly flipping through a magazine despite the fact that she didn't want to read anything in it.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed? Your Mommy won't be happy if you make her late." Sandy commented, searching for a bagel.

"Mommy's working from home today." Sophia informed him. "And there's no more bagels. Seth and Ryan finished them."

"Oh. And oh." Sandy frowned slightly at the lack of bagels. "Well I'll just have to eat something else. Like maybe … the cute little girl sitting at the counter?"

"Daddy!" Sophia shrieked as Sandy pretending to chew on her arm. "Daddy!" she repeated, now giggling hysterically as he tickled her.

A few hours later Sandy, Seth and Ryan had all gone off to work, and Kirsten was busy doing her own work. Sophia was bored. She'd already played with her toys, moved the stuff in Seth's room around to annoy him, read a book, watched a cartoon, drawn a picture for each member of her family, and practiced her flower girl walk. Just when she felt she was about to die from boredom the phone rang.

"I'll get it Mommy!" Sophia yelled in the direction of Kirsten's office.

"Thanks baby." Kirsten replied distractedly.

"Hello, Cohen and Atwood residence. Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen speaking. How can I help you today?"

"Oh um hi Sophia. This is Marissa."

"Hi Coop!" Sophia said excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. What about you?"

"Well I was really bored until you called, because I ran out of thing to do in the house and Mommy is busy working. But now I'm good." Sophia informed her.

"That's good. Um Sophia is uh Ryan there?" Marissa asked awkwardly.

Sophia pouted. She had thought Marissa wanted to talk to her. "No he's not." she replied sullenly.

"Do you know where he is?"

"At work."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He normally comes back way later than Mommy, and a little bit after Daddy and Seth. Around the time I finish watching Full House on TV." Sophia didn't pay attention to trivial things like time. She based her day on regular events – like shows on TV.

"Ok then." Marissa didn't seem to know what to do with this information.

"Should I tell him you called?"

"Uh … no it's ok. But thanks Sophia." Marissa replied.

"You're welcome. What are you doing Coop?" Sophia asked.

"I'm … not really doing anything." Marissa admitted. "My mom went out to pick up some stuff, and Rick has a bunch of work so he's in the office on the phone."

"Oh. That's not very nice of him."

Marissa smiled slightly. "No it's not. But that's ok."

"Ryan always tries not to do work at home, especially when he's supposed to play with me." Sophia informed her.

"Well that's really sweet of him."

"He's a really good big brother." Sophia continued. "He's never mean to me."

"Well that's great."

"He's nice to all the people he loves. Me, Mommy, Daddy, Seth, you."

"That's – wait what? Me?"

"Oops I wasn't supposed to say that. Talk to you later Coop, love you buhbye!" Sophia hung up the phone quickly.

"What are you smiling about?" Kirsten asked suspiciously as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing Mommy." Sophia replied, the smile on her face growing. "Can we have lunch now?"

"Sure we can." Kirsten started making lunch, shooting Sophia suspicious glances every few moments.

That night by the time Ryan got home from work he knew everyone had already eaten dinner, and that they were all probably either sleeping or getting ready to sleep. He crept quietly into the house, through the dark foyer and into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. The light from inside it created an eerie glow around the kitchen as Ryan searched for something to eat.

"The leftovers are on the top shelf."

Ryan jumped slightly at the sound of someone's voice. Closing the door he spun around to see Sophia sitting at the counter.

"Munch! You scared me." he scolded.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing up anyways? You should be in bed."

"I am. Well I was, until Mommy left the room. Then I came down to wait for you." she explained.

"Well that's sweet, but you're going to get in serious trouble."

"You're going to tell on me?" she gasped.

"Well … maybe not this time." Ryan relented. "But Munch you can't do things like this."

"This is the last time." Sophia promised. "But I just HAD to talk to you, and you didn't come home when you were supposed to."

"Well Munch I had a lot of work to do. And anyways, when exactly am I supposed to come home?"

"Around when Full House ends. Just like I told –" Sophia stopped abruptly.

"Told who?" Ryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Princess Chrismukkah." Sophia lied quickly. "She was asking me SO many questions today, you wouldn't believe it."

"Huh really." Ryan nodded his head disbelievingly. "Munch I don't know what's gotten in to you. Breaking rules, lying. I'm disappointed in you."

Sophia pouted and tears immediately filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Ryan. Don't be disappointed in me please. I really am sorry." Genuine tears began to trickle down her cheeks. As much as Sophia loved to be naughty, she hated the thought of letting down her family.

Ryan felt himself melt slightly. "It's ok Munch." He walked over and lifted her into a hug. "But promise me no more lies or breaking rules."

Sophia bit her lip. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't promise you that, b'cause that'd be a lie." she continued with a sniff.

"What's going on Munch?"

"Well I can't really tell you, but I promise you'll like it. I just have to break a few more rules and lie a little bit more first. But it's gonna be good. I promise."

Ryan sighed. "Ok you know what, I don't think we should talk about this any more. But here's the deal – you try not to lie or break any rules, and I'll try not to work late."

"Deal." Sophia smiled at him.

"Now why were you waiting up for me?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask if you're coming to Coop's wedding."

Ryan looked down. He couldn't answer Sophia's question, because he didn't even know if there would be a wedding.

"Ryan please!" Sophia begged, misinterpreting his silence. "You have to come. You just HAVE to. Please please please please please?"

"I'll tell you what Munch. I promise that when Marissa gets married, I will be there." Ryan replied, satisfied his answer would be enough for Sophia without being a direct lie.

"Thank you Ryan!" Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Now I gotta go sleep. Goodnight!"

"Night." Ryan replied, placing her on the ground.

Sophia scampered towards the stairs, glad that Ryan couldn't see the triumphant look upon her face.

Ryan quickly ate some food, then grabbed his briefcase and went out the kitchen door towards the pool house. He entered the pool house and yawned slightly as he flipped on the light switch.

"Oh!" Ryan yelped in shock, as the light flooding the room revealed a figure sitting on his bed.

"Well 'Oh!' to you too." Seth replied. "Is that like the new way of saying hi?"

"Seth!" Ryan punched Seth's arm in annoyance. "What is this – scare Ryan night?"

"Hey!" Seth objected, rubbing his arm. Then in a sneaky tone he added "I didn't know it was possible to scare Ryan Atwood."

"What are you doing in here?" Ryan demanded, glaring at him.

"Well I was sitting peacefully on your bed, waiting for you to come home." Seth replied.

"In the dark?"

"When I came in it was light out, and then I was too lazy to turn on the light after it got dark." Seth admitted. "Now why are you so late?"

"Work."

"Really? So it has nothing to do with you trying to avoid talking to a certain tall blondish brunette with those blue eyes you always get lost in?"

"No!" Ryan quickly objected. "I mean, first of all, no it doesn't have anything to do with Marissa. And second, 'blue eyes you always get lost in' – who talks like that?"

"I'm a poet at heart Ryan." Seth informed him. "But you're saying that you working this late for the first time ever has no connection to your impending conversation with Marissa?"

"No it doesn't." Ryan answered stubbornly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

"Oh you're exhausted, are you? Could that have something to do with a certain dream you had last night?"

"Yes it could. Don't you remember we discussed that this morning?" Ryan replied.

"Oh." Seth pursed his lips together. "Right. Ok then, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."

"Night Seth." Ryan replied.

"Sweet dreams!" Seth called as he shut the door.

The next night Ryan arrived home from work at his usual time, just as he'd promised Sophia. And as she had reminded him numerous times over the course of the day, since she was with Kirsten at the Newport Group. After eating dinner with the family he retreated to the pool house, despite Seth's not so subtle sign language indicating that he should call Marissa.

Ring! Ring!

"Phone!" Sophia yelled. Then she remembered how Seth yelled at her when she did that. "I'll get it!" she added. "Hello, Cohen and Atwood residence. Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen speaking. How can I help you today?"

"Hey Cutie."

"Summer! I was HOPING you would call!" Sophia replied happily.

"Oh were you? Well I was HOPING you'd answer the phone so I could say hi to you." Summer laughed. "What's happening?"

"Well we just ate dinner, and now Mommy and Daddy are watching TV, Ryan is in the pool house, and I was helping Seth do the dishes until the phone rang, and now he's pretending to wash them while really trying to listen."

Seth smirked and turned the tap back on, rinsing the few remaining dishes.

"What are you doing Summer?" Sophia asked.

"Well I'm waiting for Coop to pick me up so we can go catch a movie, and I wanted to talk to Seth quickly."

"You're going to see Coop?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"She called yesterday to talk to Ryan and he was at work so she said she'd call back, but she didn't." Sophia tattled.

Summer gasped. "She didn't? Has she come over to talk to him yet?"

"No."

"Oh I am going to kick her – I mean I'm going to have a little talk with her. Can I talk to Seth now Miss Sophia?"

"Sure Summer. Love you buhbye!" Sophia took the phone over to Seth, handed it to him, then ran out of the room to avoid the dishes.

"Hey!" Seth yelled after her. He shrugged and picked up the phone. "Hey babe."

"Eww!"

"What! I was just being affectionate." Seth defended himself.

"By calling me babe? Cohen I hate to break it to you, but you're not really macho enough to pull that off."

"What do you mean? I am totally macho." Seth retorted.

Summer gave a snort of laughter.

"What? I am." Seth sounded hurt now.

"Of course you are baby." Summer said in the same voice she would use on a small child.

"How come you can call me baby, and I can't call you babe?"

"Because Cohen, when I call you baby it's cute. When you call me babe it's lame." Summer explained.

"Fine then."

"Aww Cohen don't be like that. I don't want to fight with you."

"Well what did you want to talk about then?"

"We just hadn't talked all day, and I wanted to say hi. And that I love you." Summer said softly.

"Summer, that's so sweet. I love you too." he replied. "Babe." he added on.

"Cohen!"

"Fine. No more nicknames. From now on you are just Summer." Seth relented.

"Ok Cohen here's the thing: babe is what Rick calls Marissa. And what Luke used to call her. It just seems … weird."

"Ahh say no more. I understand you. Summer." Seth said.

Summer smiled. "Ok well I gotta jet – Coop just pulled into the driveway."

"Talk to you later?" Seth asked hopefully.

"You might be seeing me sooner than you think." Summer replied mischeviously.

"What?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Bye Cohen!"

"Bye Summer …" Seth hung up the phone. When was he going to see Summer?

"Coop!" Summer let herself into the passenger seat and gave Marissa a quick hug.

"Hey Sum!"

"Can you do me a huge favour?" Summer requested.

"Sure – what is it?"

"Well I left something at Cohen's house, and I really need it, so I was hoping we could just swing by and pick it up?"

"What did you leave there?" Marissa asked.

"The um … thing. That thing I need that's really important and I need it because it's … important." Summer bit her lip. "Please?"

Marissa looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but nodded her head. "Sure."

"Hey Coop why don't you come in?" Summer suggested as Marissa pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"It's ok, I'll stay here." Marissa replied.

"I might take a while."

"That's fine."

"Really Coop, you should come in." Summer pleaded.

"Ok what's going on Summer?"

"Well I might have discovered that you haven't talked to Ryan yet, and since I know you won't do it on your own I decided you need a little … push." Summer revealed.

"Sum!" Marissa scolded.

"Well you need to talk to him! And what better time than right now? C'mon Coop." Summer gave Marissa a little push towards the car door.

"Fine." Marissa conceded.

"Yes!" Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and dragged her towards the door, ringing the doorbell with one hand while still holding Marissa's arm. "Cohen!" Summer exclaimed as Seth opened the door. She let go of Marissa and threw her arms around Seth.

"Oh um hello Summer." Seth mumbled as Summer kissed him. "Nice to see you too."

"Shut up Cohen!" Summer scolded, still kissing him.

"Ok so you two look busy, so I'll um … just go wait in the car." Marissa said awkwardly.

"No! Coop!" Summer whined. "Cohen is Ryan home?"

"Yeah he's in the pool house. Brooding, or whatever he does." Seth replied. "But I have to say, it really hurts me that you come here, kiss me, and then ask for Ryan."

"Cohen!" Summer said, hitting him. "Marissa wants to talk to him."

"Oh well then, feel free to go join him." he said to Marissa.

Marissa stood immobile for a moment, until Summer pushed her gently towards the kitchen. "Go Coop." After watching to make sure Marissa actually went towards the pool house Summer turned back to Seth. "So we should have some time while those two talk to …" Summer trailed off suggestively.

"Play video games!" Seth finished eagerly. "I bet I can beat you today."

"Ok not quite what I was thinking." Summer said, emphasizing the word 'quite'.

"No?" Seth teased. "You want to read comic books instead? Or play with Captain Oats?"

"Seth!" Summer hit Seth's chest lightly.

"Seriously though Summer, as much as I'd love to … you know … we can't. My parents are home, Ryan and Marissa are somewhere, and most importantly Sophia is home."

As if to illustrate Seth's point Sophia promptly came bounding down the stairs. "Summer!"

"Miss Sophia!" Summer held out her arms for Sophia to run into.

"What're you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"Well I thought I'd come over, and bring Marissa with me."

"You brought Coop?"

"Yes I did."

"To talk to Ryan?"

"Yup."

"Good job!" Sophia gave Summer a high five.

"Am I missing something here?" Seth asked.

"You're always missing something." Summer replied, affectionately kissing his cheek. "But that's what I love about you."

"How sweet." Sophia observed. "Ok let's go play now." She grabbed Summer with one hand and Seth with the other and dragged them up to her room. "Ok you two sit there, and I'll put on a show." Sophia instructed, pointing to a spot in front of her bed.

Seth and Summer both chuckled as Sophia ran off to change into different clothes.

"She's quite a character." Summer commented.

"She takes after me." Seth informed her proudly, sitting down with his back against Sophia's bed.

"No she's way beyond you." Summer said as she sat herself in Seth's lap.

"God Summer! What have you been eating? You weigh a ton!" Seth groaned.

"Cohen!" Summer hit Seth once more, this time not as lightly.

"I was kidding." he defended himself. "You're perfect Summer. Seriously you're so light I can't even feel you sitting on my lap."

"Nice save." Summer smiled, putting her arms around Seth's neck and kissing him again.

Marissa stood in front of the pool house door, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to get up the courage to knock. What was she so scared of anyway? It was just Ryan. Yeah, just Ryan. Just Ryan, her ex-boyfriend who she had never quite got over, and who she was about to have a very important discussion with.

Suddenly the doorknob turned, and before Marissa had a chance to react the door flew open. Both she and Ryan jumped slightly at the sight of each other.

"Oh!" Ryan exclaimed, looking totally shocked.

"Sorry." Marissa apologized. "I was just about to knock, and then you …" she trailed off and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh yeah um that's fine." Ryan replied, looking at his own shoes. "So um … did you need something?" Now he looked up to stare at some point a few feet to her right.

Marissa shifted her weight awkwardly. She didn't remember it ever being so weird to talk to Ryan. And that included the time they'd tried to be friends. "I actually wanted to talk to you." she informed him. "I was going to come talk to you yesterday, but when I called you were at work, and then in the evening I had to go out with my mom and …" Marissa trailed off, unwilling to mention Rick.

"Oh that's fine. I was at work late yesterday anyway." Ryan said, now looking at his shoes once again.

"Oh. Ok." Marissa stood in silence for a moment, as if waiting for something.

Ryan looked at her, well technically at her shoulder, trying to figure out what she was waiting for. And then it hit him. "Oh um come in." He gestured towards the interior of the pool house while stepping back slightly to allow her in.

"Thanks." Marissa shot him a quick smile as she stepped in.

"Want to uh sit?" Ryan asked, pointing to the chair.

"Sure, thanks." Marissa perched herself on the chair, leaving Ryan to sit on the bed. "So I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Actually I have to tell you something first." Ryan interrupted, wanting to get it over with before he lost his nerve.

"Oh ok." Marissa said. "Well you go first then."

Ryan paused for a second, aware that the information he was about to disclose to Marissa would destroy the whole world she'd built up since leaving Newport and meeting Rick.

"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Marissa teased.

Ryan looked at her grimly. "I don't think you could guess this."

"Oh." Marissa now looked worried after seeing Ryan's expression. "Well then tell me."

"Ok so the other night … actually the night you were here for dinner," Ryan began, "after I left the house I went to this bar."

"Ok …" Marissa clearly didn't see where his story was going.

"And I met this guy there."

"Wait!" Marissa interrupted, her eyes wide. "Are you telling me that you're …"

Ryan looked at her in confusion for a second before understanding what she was implying. "No! No I'm definitely not."

Marissa laughed slightly. "Ok good. Sorry you can keep going."

"So I was talking to this guy, and he said his name was Chris."

"Uh huh." Marissa nodded, unsure why Ryan felt it was so important to tell her this story.

"So we were talking, and I … wasn't in a great mood. And basically he was telling me how great the bachelor life is, and that I should enjoy it. You know – umm hook up with girls and stuff."

"That doesn't sound like you." Marissa commented softly.

"Yeah well Chris was big on the idea, so I asked if he was a bachelor. And he said he had a girlfriend. But he was cheating on her – he told me that she wouldn't find out. He left with this blonde a little later." Ryan continued.

Marissa's expression hardened instantly at the mention of cheating. Ever since Luke she had been extremely opposed to cheating – not that she wasn't before, but it had just become a personal issue for her.

Ryan winced slightly, knowing that she wouldn't react well when he got to the end of his little story. "So he left that night with the blonde, and I came home later thinking I'd never see him again."

Marissa looked up at him, suddenly intrigued.

"Well I did see him again …" Ryan stopped, not wanting to continue. Because he knew the next thing he said would be the thing that would hurt Marissa, and he hated hurting her.

"When?"

"So on Sunday night Seth and I went to this new club – Blue Lagoon … Hawaiian Lagoon ..." Ryan stated, as if starting a new story.

"Blue Hawaii."

"Yeah, that. And we had just got our drinks and were standing there when I saw Chris across the dance floor. He waved at me, so I waved back. But then I noticed Seth was waving back too. So I asked him how he knew Chris. And he told me it wasn't Chris, it was …"

Marissa tensed up suddenly, as if she somehow knew whom it would be.

"Rick." Ryan finished quietly.

As soon as Ryan spoke that one single word, Marissa felt all the blood in her veins go cold. "What?" she asked, although she'd heard him perfectly clearly.

"It was Rick. Your fiancé Rick." Ryan repeated, cringing at the look on her face.

Suddenly Marissa's whole world froze – it just stopped completely. She felt goose bumps prickling on her arms, but was unable to do anything about it. Unable to move. She felt her breathing quicken, felt her body taking in short, uneven gasps of air.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked, his voice full of concern, his eyes wide as they took in her state of shock.

Marissa felt a new sensation fill her body – rage. She stood up, empowered by her anger, and looked down on Ryan, her features stony and her eyes cold. "I can't believe this." she said in a low, cold voice.

"I know it's a shock Marissa, but I had to tell you." Ryan began.

"I can't believe you would sink this low." she continued, ignoring what he had said.

"What?" Ryan stopped, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"To accuse Rick of cheating on me just because you're mad I'm marrying him. That's just sad Ryan. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I wish I hadn't, but I never thought you would try to hurt me back just for revenge. And I get that you're still in love with me, but to lie about Rick, to try to destroy my life like this-" Marissa's voice had escalated now, from quiet and cold to loud and full of anger. "Is despicable. You're despicable." Marissa spat out the last word as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the pool house.

She continued running all the way around her house to her car. She quickly got into the driver's seat, then slammed the door shut, turned the car on, and roared out of the driveway. She sped the whole way back to her mother's mansion before finally shutting off the car and allowing the tears that had been pressing against her eyelids to flow freely.

She couldn't believe Ryan. Despite everything they had been through, she'd always thought she could count on him. Trust him. But apparently not. Apparently he wasn't the guy she'd always thought he was. He was just an average guy who would do anything to get what he wanted. A fresh sob escaped Marissa's lips as she thought back on everything she and Ryan had shared in the past, and realized it was a lie. He was just a liar.

Ryan remained unable to move after Marissa left. He stared at the spot that she had occupied moments earlier, trying to figure out what had just happened. How could she have not believed him? When had he ever lied to her? How could she believe he would make something like that up about Rick? That he would try to hurt her? Was this how far apart they had grown, that she wouldn't even believe him when he tried to help her? Well it was over now. This was officially the last time he would ever try to help her; the last time he would try to save Marissa Cooper.

At the sound of tires screeching in the driveway Seth and Summer had both run to the window to see what was happening.

"Ohmigod that's Coop!" Summer realized, pointing at the car.

"And there she goes." Seth added as the car reversed out of the driveway and sped away.

"What do you think happened?" Summer asked in concern.

"Something bad."

"Wow that was insightful Cohen."

"Well honestly Summer, at this point I don't know. Those two just keep meeting, talking, fighting, and then one of them runs out. It's starting to become a cliché."

"Well I'll be sure to tell Coop and Ryan to change it up a bit. " Summer replied, glaring at him.

"Summer I don't want to fight. Especially about them." Seth said tiredly.

Summer sighed. "I don't either Cohen. It's just that … they're meant to be together. And they don't see it." Summer allowed Seth to pull her into his arms, cuddling against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know Summer. But how much more can we do?"

"We'll talk to them. Ask what happened." Summer suggested.

"Ok you can talk to Marissa, but I doubt Ryan will say much."

"Well we have to try. I'm going to head home Cohen." Summer kissed Seth's lips lightly and walked up to the bedroom door before stopping.

"What?" Seth asked in confusion.

"I kinda need a ride." Summer admitted. "Coop was supposed to drive me home, but she's obviously gone."

"I think I can arrange something for you." Seth said, grabbing the car keys off his desk. "Follow me my lady."

"I'm baaaa-" Sophia began as she ran into the bedroom. "Hey!" she yelled, upon realizing that her audience was gone. She ran to the window just in time to see Seth's car pulling out of the driveway. "Hey!" she repeated angrily. After a brief pause she ran down to the pool house to find a new audience.

Ryan was lying across his bed, brooding of course, when he heard an insistent knocking on the door. "Come in." he called, his heart leaping slightly at the thought that it might be Marissa having come back after realizing Ryan wouldn't lie to her. "Oh hey Munch." he said sadly as he realized who his visitor was.

Sophia pouted. "Don't sound so excited." she said, her tone exactly like Seth. "What happened to Coop?" she asked, just realizing that Marissa wasn't there.

"You know what Sophia I don't really want to talk about it." Ryan snapped.

Sophia gasped. Not only had he snapped at her, which was a first, but he had also called her Sophia. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ryan," Sophia began, intent on making him feel better.

"Seriously, not now." Ryan turned over so he faced away from Sophia and turned off the bedside light.

"Ok …" Sophia said sadly as she left the pool house.

When Seth came home later that night he walked into his bedroom to find a pyjama clad Sophia huddled under the blankets on his bed. "Sophie what're you doing here?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he added concernedly as he noticed her tear stained cheeks and heartbreaking expression. He quickly walked over to his bed and picked Sophia up, hugging her small body to him. "Tell me what's wrong Sophie."

"Something happened with Ryan and Coop," Sophia began, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "And then when I went to the pool house Ryan yelled at me and called me Sophia." She let out a sob as she finished her story, her whole body shaking as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Seth rocked her for a few minutes before replying. "Sophie you know that Ryan loves you. He didn't mean to yell at you. He must have been really upset about whatever happened." Seth mentally noted to himself that Ryan's talk with Marissa had definitely not gone well, which meant she probably hadn't believed him. Which was stupid, considering that Ryan would never lie to her. "But Ryan and Marissa's problems aren't yours, as much as you want to help them." Seth continued. "And I'm sure he'll apologize to you in the morning, because he would never hurt your feelings on purpose. Do you understand?"

Sophia nodded her head, her cries reduced to a few tears now. "He was just so mean." she whispered. "I've never seen him so angry before."

"Marissa tends to evoke … extreme emotions in him." Seth informed her.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What matters right now is that you know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. But what about him and Coop?"

"Sophie I think Ryan and Marissa need to work this out on their own now."

"But-"

"Ok the thing is that there's more to the story than you know. And I can't tell you what it is, but just believe me when I say that if Ryan told Marissa that thing and she's mad at him, we can't do anything about it." Seth said firmly. "Now why don't I put you back in your bed."

Sophia shook her head. "Can I sleep here?" she requested.

"Sure." Seth agreed. "Just run and tell Mom so she doesn't get worried."

Sophia jumped off the bed and ran out the door yelling "Mommy!" She returned a few minutes later and climbed back into the bed. "Night Seth." she whispered.

"Night Sophie."


	18. Chapter 18

- - A/N: Just to clarify, the dreams thing ended already (it ended when Sophia woke up from her dream – I think that was one or two posts ago). See the other A/N at the bottom too. - -

Marissa pulled haphazardly into the driveway of her mother's house and had barely turned off the car before she was running up the steps to the door. She twisted the doorknob and let out an angry moan as she discovered it was locked. A few angry tears escaped through her eyelashes as she continued twisting the knob, as if it would magically unlock.

She was about to ring the doorbell when she remembered the no one was home – Julie had gone to some Newpsie event, which Caleb had declined by claiming he had work, and Rick was supposed to be hanging out somewhere with his friends who had flown in for the wedding. Marissa stamped her foot in annoyance as she began searching through her purse for her house key. Annoyed tears joined the angry ones as she continued searching, finally finding it at the very bottom.

She jabbed the key into the lock and turned it angrily, as if it were the lock's fault that she was so upset. The second she heard the lock click open she shoved the door open just wide enough for her to get in, then pushed it closed behind her. Some instinct deep within her forced her to remain quiet as she tiptoed up the stairs, fighting against her desire to scream and cry.

As she made her way along the long hallway towards her room, she suddenly heard a voice. Marissa paused for a moment, and although she couldn't understand what it was saying, she could tell it was coming from the 'guest office' – which was (obviously) the office that guests could use when visiting. She crept along until she reached the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked inside. Standing at the desk and listening intently on the phone was Rick.

Marissa smiled. Seeing Rick was exactly what she needed right now – to be reassured he loved her and was faithful to her. Just as she was about to run into the office and throw her arms around him, he opened his mouth to speak and she felt the sudden impulse to freeze. Maybe it was years of training from Summer in the art of eavesdropping, or maybe it was fate playing its hand, but whatever it was caused Marissa to stand outside the office in silence and listen to what Rick was saying.

"Haha yeah man. I know! That girl was smoking! Of course I got her number. Oh no it's fine – Marissa's out at some thing with her friend Summer, and her mom is probably off hitting on some random guy somewhere. Yeah I swear that woman flirts with any guy she sees. Of course she hit on me. And if she wasn't Marissa's mom I would have slept with her – she is hot stuff."

Marissa felt as if she was in a trance. She could hear what Rick was saying, yet was unable to do anything.

Rick continued talking to his friend. "What? Oh Summer is that girl I told you about – the hot brunette. Apparently she has a boyfriend, but he looks like a total dork. I'm sure I can hook you two up at the reception. But tonight we have to hit that club– I need to get as much action as I can before the big day. No of course that won't stop me from hooking up with other girls, but I mean I'll have to wait a bit before starting that again. Don't want her getting suspicious. And I will finally get to sleep with Marissa - hopefully she's as good in bed as she is at kissing."

Marissa cringed, bile rising in her throat as Rick spoke.

"What? I told you before why I'm with her. First off she's hot, and loaded with money. Plus she's totally devoted to me, and too spoiled to think for herself so she does whatever I say. Also she's so beautiful that she's sure to have gorgeous kids - not that my kids could ever be ugly or anything, but she'll be the perfect mother for Richard Christopher Wallington the Fourth. And if I ever get really bored with her, I can always hook up with her mom. That looks like it'd be fun."

It was Rick's remark about Julie that jolted Marissa out of the trancelike state she was in, and sent her over the edge. She shoved the wooden door open and stormed into the room.

At the sight of his fiancé Rick's face paled considerably and he dropped the phone he was holding. "Hey babe." he attempted weakly.

Marissa strode over to him and slapped his face so hard that the red imprint was immediately visible. "You bastard!" she spat out, her red rimmed eyes narrowing angrily at him.

"What's your problem?" Rick asked in annoyance.

"What's my – ARGH!" Marissa screamed. "How can you even pretend not to know. I TRUSTED you! I LOVED you! And you cheated on me? You planned to use me?"

"Babe don't be such a drama queen. Seriously, I'm a guy. Did you honestly expect me to go without sex for a few years just because you're a scared little virgin?" Rick said mockingly. "God Marissa, grow up."

Marissa looked at Rick, her eyes mere slits of burning fury, her expression stony and cold. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out." she repeated. "It's over. The wedding's off. We're over."

Rick looked at her, amusement playing out on his face. "You're going to call it off over this? Don't be such a little kid Cooper. I know you're not serious. Everything's ready – everyone knows we're getting married. You're way to concerned with your image to call off your wedding less than a week before the date."

And Marissa snapped. Everything that she'd based her life on – her image, how the public saw her, what Julie wanted, all of it didn't mean anything anymore. All that mattered was that Rick wasn't the guy she'd thought he was. And that Ryan had told her and she hadn't believed him. "Get out!"

Rick remained in his spot, the amused look still across his face.

"I said GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Marissa screamed. "Get out of my house and out of my life! I never want to see you again you ARROGANT, SMUG, CHEATING BASTARD!"

Rick still remained motionless.

His expression irritated Marissa beyond belief. As if he thought he was right, and she was acting like a spoilt child. She grabbed a vase of the nearby coffee table and flung it at Rick, narrowly missing his head. Immediately she grabbed another vase, this one full of flower, and chucked it at him. Though it also missed, the water from inside splashed out over his face and the front of his shirt.

"Fine. You can call me when you want to discuss this like adults."

Marissa shook her head in anger. "If you ever try to talk to me again, I will kick you in a certain place so hard that there won't EVER be a Richard Christopher Wellington the Fourth." she threatened coldly.

Finally Rick turned and left. Marissa could hear him storming down the hallway to the guest bedroom, packing his things loudly, and then going downstairs and out the door.

Only after she heard the door slam behind him did Marissa allow herself to fell the full weight of what had just happened. Rick had in fact been cheating on her. She'd just called off their wedding. Julie would kill her. Ryan had been telling the truth. And she hadn't believed him.

Marissa felt bile rising in her throat again, and raced to the washroom just in time to vomit in the toilet. Physically and emotionally exhausted she collapsed on the floor sobbing, the tiles cold against her skin.

A little while later Marissa was still lying on the bathroom floor having cried more tears than she knew were in her. Now she just felt … empty. The only thing left to do was actually process what had happened, and deal with the consequences. But Marissa Cooper was never one to deal with disaster head on. So she decided to do what she always did when things went wrong: get drunk and allow the alcohol to ease her pain.

She grabbed her purse and car keys from the spot she'd dropped them in the office, then ran to her car and began driving. After a few minutes on the road she realized that the type of place she wanted – a hole in the wall pub where no one would know her – didn't exist in Newport.

"Dmn!" Marissa moaned, hitting the steering wheel with her hand. She really needed a drink, and couldn't risk meeting anyone she knew. And then she saw a sign for an exit, and it hit her. She knew exactly where she could go to drink where no one would know her. Where no one would think to look for her. "Chino here I come." she muttered as she turned the car onto the exit ramp.

Ryan had finally fallen into a restless sleep when he was awoken by his cell phone's obnoxious ringtone. He groaned and opened one eye to check the time on his alarm clock. Four in the morning. Who the he! was calling him at four in the morning? Ryan reached his hand out, blinding grabbing at his cell phone. Without looking at the screen he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

Through the staticky connection Ryan could just barely make out the muffled sound of someone crying.

"Hello?" he repeated more urgently. "Who is this?"

"Ryan?" a voice whispered.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah."

"Marissa why are you calling me at four in the morning?" Ryan asked harshly. Then in a softer voice "Is everything ok?" Despite his current situation with Marissa, Ryan still cared about her too much to bear the thought of her in danger.

"Oh everything's fine. Jus' great." Marissa said sarcastically.

"Are you drunk?"

"You were right, you know that?" Marissa slurred.

"What? Marissa tell me where you are." Ryan demanded.

"You were right about Rick." Marissa continued. "Are you happy now?"

"No. Marissa you getting hurt could never make me happy."

Marissa laughed bitterly. "Sure. Because you've never hurt me before."

"Not intentionally."

"Right because you accidentally slept with Theresa. And someone else made you stay in Chino."

"Well I'm not the one who got engaged and then decided that maybe she should ask her ex to decide who she should be with." Ryan retorted angrily.

Through the phone Ryan heard Marissa drinking down another shot, then slamming the glass down onto the table before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"Marissa are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"It wasn't over for me Ryan." Marissa suddenly said.

"What?"

"Ryan I'm scared." she whispered. "I'm all by myself. I'm always all by myself. I have … no one." she realized in shock.

"Marissa tell me where you are." Ryan demanded, now beginning to panic.

"No one will find me here." Marissa whispered. "No one cares."

"No! Marissa wait! Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Ryan pleaded.

"Goodbye Ryan." There was a click as Marissa hung up her phone.

"Marissa? MARISSA!" Ryan yelled into his phone.

Without even thinking about it he bolted out of his bed and began grabbing things – clothes, his wallet, his keys, his cell phone. He was already in his car driving out of the Cohen's neighbourhood before he allowed his mind to process what was happening.

He was, as usual, running to play the role of Marissa's hero. Ryan knew he should stay out of whatever was going on with her. Let her deal with her own problems, as she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't appreciate his help earlier. But there was a part of him: something ingrained deep within him, some instinct, that wouldn't let him sit back when she was in trouble. It was just a part of his DNA – the need to rescue Marissa Cooper.

Now if only he knew where she was. Ryan mentally replayed their conversation. Ok so she'd yelled at him, then said something wasn't over and suddenly become scare. Then she'd started talking about how she had no one, and how no one would find her. Where could she be that no one would find her?

Ok he had to think like Marissa. Put himself in her mind frame. So she'd somehow found out the truth about Rick, and being Marissa decided that she needed a drink. She wouldn't want to go anywhere nearby, or anywhere that she might meet someone she knew, which ruled out all of the clubs and bars. She would have wanted … some seedy type of pub. But as far as Ryan knew, Newport didn't have any places like that. That was it! She'd gone somewhere else where she was sure to find some sleazy places. And he knew exactly where she would have been sure to find them.

Marissa lifted a dirty glass to her lips and drunk deeply with it, ignoring the burning sensation it created as it went down her throat. She squinted over the edge of the glass, trying to put the other patrons in to focus. Everything seemed a have a grey fuzzy haze over it, and she couldn't make it go away. But maybe that was just how Chino was.

She felt her eyelids growing heavy as she continued to watch the people around her. It was really late now – maybe even early morning already. And she was just so tired. Marissa put her head down on the bar as her eyes fluttered closed.

Marissa surveyed the people around her, wondering why each one of them was there. Maybe that guy had lost his job. Maybe that other guy was hiding from the law. And maybe that girl was … "Theresa?"

The girl sitting at the other end of the bar with her long dark hair hiding her face looked up. "Marissa?" Theresa smiled brightly at her and walked however. "How are you?"

Marissa's face hardened instantly. She didn't know what Theresa was trying to do, but she wasn't going to put up with it. "Hey have you pretended to be pregnant with any other guy's baby lately?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Oh. You heard about that." Theresa's happy expression dropped. "So that means you and Ryan are together again? I haven't heard from him in ages – I know he used to live in Chino, but he wouldn't take my calls. And then he just disappeared one day – the construction place he worked at didn't know where he went."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything after what you did."

Theresa nodded bitterly. "Yeah he's had it really hard – living off the Cohens in Newport Beach while I've struggled to make ends meet here in Chino."

"He deserves everything he has."

"And I deserve this he! of a life?" Theresa questioned angrily. "You don't get it Marissa. You never have. People from Chino don't just get to leave and live a perfect life like Ryan. We're stuck here forever, forced to save every penny. He may have gotten out of here, but none of us get a chance like that."

"And you still almost ruined it for him." Marissa stated, her eyes flat.

"He didn't belong there with all you people. He belongs here, with me. If he hadn't left again we'd be married by now. We'd have kids, and a house, and-"

"He'd be miserable because he never wanted to come back." Marissa finished.

"Oh is that what he told you? Because he seemed pretty happy while he was here. Happy with me."

"You're lying." Marissa accused. "Ryan hated it here."

"Ryan wanted to come back. I just gave him a reason to."

"You almost ruined his life." Marissa yelled. And suddenly her eyes grew wide as she realized something. "And you did ruin mine! You're the reason everything fell apart after junior year. You lied to Ryan and took him away from Newport. You're the reason I've been miserable since then. And you're the reason I'm here right now."

Theresa laughed. "Marissa you did that all to yourself. When I first came to Newport Ryan came to me because you'd messed things up so badly with him. You ruined your own life."

But Marissa was never one to take responsibility for her own actions. "I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" She stood up, ready to fight Theresa, but stumbled slightly over her feet.

"Don't make me laugh." Theresa scoffed. "You don't know a thing about fighting."

Marissa looked at her stonily, She had found what she was looking for – one single person to blame all the catastrophe in her life on.

Suddenly Theresa grabbed Marissa's arm and pinned it behind her back. "You think your life is miserable? You think I ruined your life? You're the own that lured Ryan away from Chino and took him out of my life. You forced me to a life as Eddie's lovely little housewife."

"Stop it!" Marissa protested, trying to pull her arm free. "Let go!"

At Marissa's words Theresa pulled her arm back more tightly.

Marissa bit her lip to keep the tears in her eyes from falling as she could feel a bruise forming on her arm. "Let me go!"

"Let's go outside Marissa." Theresa suggested in a bright voice, pulling her towards the exit.

"No! Let go of me!"

Theresa led Marissa behind the building and suddenly let go of her arm. Before Marissa could react Theresa pushed her to the ground and wrapped her hands around Marissa's delicate neck.

"Finally I'm going to get the revenge I've been waiting years for." Theresa laughed evilly.

"You're crazy. Ryan left because you lied to him. Because Newport is her home." Marissa choked out.

Theresa's eyes narrowed angrily and she tightened her grip around Marissa's neck.

Marissa couldn't speak anymore – she could barely breathe. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she struggled against Theresa, who was not only stronger but also less drunk. Just when she felt like she was about to pass out she heard a voice calling her name. The voice from her dreams. The voice of her prince.

"Marissa?" Ryan was yelling as he ran from one alley to the next. "Marissa?"

"Marissa? Marissa?" Ryan shook Marissa's shoulder urgently, hoping she would wake up.

Marissa opened her eyes groggily, the dim bar lights making her squint. "Ryan?" she croaked out.

"You're ok!" Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got a little sleepy." Marissa replied.

"Let's go." Ryan suggested, holding his arm out to help her up.

"I don't need your help." Marissa snapped, standing up on her own and stumbling.

Ryan caught her arm and stood her upright again, raising his eyebrows and smirking at her.

Marissa tried to maintain a stern face, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. She continued laughing as Ryan led her out of the bar and towards his car. "How pathetic am I?" she giggled drunkenly.

"What?" Ryan stopped abruptly a few feet short of his car and turned to face her. "You're not pathetic Marissa." he said sincerely.

Marissa raised her eyebrow. "Yeah I am. Come on – I was with Rick for years, and couldn't figure out that he was cheating on me. And he's not the first boyfriend that's happened with. Seriously I have some problem – I always pick the bad guys."

Ryan looked hurt at her comment. "Always?"

"Well maybe not always." Marissa conceded, smiling at him.

"You know everything's gonna be ok." Ryan said abruptly.

Marissa looked at Ryan, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You told me the truth about Rick, and I didn't believe you."

Ryan looked solemn for a moment, but then shook his head. "Let's get you home." He opened the car door and helped Marissa in before walking around to the driver's side.

As the car began moving Marissa hugged her legs to her chest and watched through the window as it began to drizzle outside. Although she was in the middle of Chino she felt safe – she was with Ryan, and that was all that mattered. She felt her eyes growing heavy once again, and once again gave into the temptation of sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep she whispered "Thank you." She wanted to continue talking – to thank him for telling her the truth even though she hadn't believed him, for coming to get her, for taking her back to Newport. But she was so tired that all she could say were those two words.

Ryan heard her whispered words and turned his head to look at her, a smile growing on his face. Despite her matted hair and smudged makeup she still looked beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful, as her natural beauty was combined with an innocence and vulnerability that rarely showed through the façade she had created for the public.

A little while later Marissa's eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes heavy with tears that hadn't yet escaped. "Ryan?"

"Hey you're up." Ryan said with a small smile.

"She was right." Marissa whispered, more to herself than Ryan.

"What? Who was right?" he asked in confusion.

"I ruined my own life."

"Marissa it's not your fault Rick was cheating on you."

"I drove you away." Marissa continued, oblivious to his words.

Ryan closed his eyes tiredly for a moment. "That's all in the past."

Marissa pulled her legs up to her body, which was shaking from her sobs. "Not for me. I have to live with it everyday."

"Let's get you home. You've had a long day. We can figure this out tomorrow."

"No. I don't want to go home. I don't want to see my mother." Marissa objected in distress. "Please?" she added beseechingly.

Ryan paused for a moment. "Ok, I'll take you back to the pool house."

Marissa nodded her head, her eyes drooping shut again.

Ryan looked at her, wondering how he had gotten himself into this again. Playing the drunken Marissa's hero, taking her back to the pool house. It was just like … the night they met. But it was so much more than that, because now they had a history. They had complications. And yet after everything they'd been through, everything she'd said and done, her words from earlier rung through his head.

"It wasn't over for me." Marissa had told him.

It wasn't over for Ryan either. It still wasn't over.

Ryan put his car into park, turned off the ignition, and pulled out the key. He turned, ready to wake Marissa, but stopped at the sight of her curled up on the seat, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped protectively around her body. Tears clung to her eyelashes, but otherwise her face looked peaceful. More peaceful than Ryan had seen it since … as long as he could remember.

So instead of waking her up he closed his door, then went around to the passenger side and gently lifted her out of the car, carrying her to the pool house. The familiarity of the moment didn't escape Ryan, and he found himself flooded with memories of the time just after they had met. As Ryan tucked Marissa under the dark blue sheets he smiled to himself at how similar and yet how different the two eras were.

Once Marissa was underneath the covers Ryan went to the closet and began rummaging for a pillow and blanket so he could sleep on the floor. He was setting them up on the bench beside the wall when he heard Marissa stirring.

"Ryan?" Marissa murmured, her eyes desperately searching the room for him.

"I'm here." Ryan replied, walking over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Marissa croaked out, her voice dry and hoarse.

"Making my bed." he replied, careful not to look at her. He knew if he did the urge to kiss her would be too much to resist.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." Marissa said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We can share the bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Ryan?" Marissa begged. "I … I'm scared."

Ryan turned and found himself staring straight into her huge pleading blue eyes. She looked so vulnerable, so frightened, so alone.

"Please Ryan." Marissa repeated, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Ok." Ryan relented. He dropped the blanket he was holding and got into the bed, making sure to stay at the opposite end from Marissa and face away from her.

The two of them lay in silence for a few moments, as far apart as they could possibly be while still both being on the bed. Then the silence was broken by a quiet sniff from Marissa.

Ryan sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" he whispered. He looked over to see Marissa shaking uncontrollably under the covers. "Marissa?"

"I'm fine." Marissa replied, punctuating exactly how 'fine' she was with a sob.

"Hey," Ryan said softly. "Don't cry." He reached over to pat her arm reassuringly, but found her skin was ice cold. "Marissa you're freezing!" he informed her worriedly.

"I'm fine." Marissa insisted, still shivering. "I just …" she trailed off as she broke into harsh sobs that shook her whole body.

"Marissa." Ryan moved closer to her and turned her over so she was facing him. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. He's not worth that."

"This isn't about Rick." Marissa said with a bitter laugh.

"Then what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"This. Us. Everything." Marissa sighed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?"

"Can you just … hold me?" Marissa asked, her voice sounding like that of a child.

Ryan wanted to say no. He knew he should say no. But if there was one thing he could never do, it was say no to Marissa Cooper. He lay back down on the bed and opened his arm to her.

Marissa pulled her body towards Ryan, settling her head on his chest.

Ryan held his arms awkwardly in the air for a moment, unsure what to do with them. But as soon as Marissa was nestled against him his arms naturally found their way around her body; one across her back, the other gently stroking her hair.

Marissa closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his heart beating. Even his pulse was typical of Ryan – steady and comforting. She took a deep breath, allowing the scent of his cologne to envelop her in its aura of safety. The knowledge that she was in the one place in the whole world where nothing could hurt her gave Marissa more comfort than anything Ryan could have said or done. And it was that knowledge that allowed her to fall asleep, safe in his arms.

Ryan on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. Not that he expected himself to be able to – not with Marissa in his arms. As much as she had hurt him, he couldn't stay mad at her. He remained awake, watching her sleep and listening to the sound of her breathing, until he realized that the sun was already up.

"Dmn." Ryan thought to himself as he realized that it would soon be time to go to work. There was no way he was leaving Marissa. He grabbed his cell phone off the table beside him and punched in a few numbers.

"Hello?" Kirsten answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey Kirsten. I'm sorry – did I wake you up?" Ryan apologized quietly.

"No sweetie it's fine. I woke up a couple minutes ago." Kirsten informed him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Actually no. I umm can't make it to work today."

"Why? Are you sick?" Kirsten asked in concern.

"No it's just … complicated. I have … something I need to take care of. Can I explain it to you later?"

"Sure. I'll cover for you." Kirsten agreed.

"Thanks." Ryan said gratefully. He put the phone back down and lay down again, his arms reprising their position around Marissa. Ryan rested his head against hers, letting the smell of her shampoo sooth him into slumber. Although so many things were wrong, when the two of them were lying entangled in each other's arms everything just seemed to fit, and for the first time in years it seemed as though everything was going to be all right.

Sophia sat at the kitchen counter, eating her breakfast slowly as she watched the rest of her family run in and out of the kitchen, as per the usual morning routine.

She watched as Kirsten put the coffeemaker on, then ran out to apply her makeup. Then Sandy entered with his hair wet from surfing, and helped himself to a mug of coffee and a bagel before rushing off to shower. Soon after Seth wandered in, showered and dressed but still looking like he was still half asleep as he began his morning routine. This continued on as Kirsten returned to have her breakfast and make lunches for everyone, Sandy returned to kiss his wife and daughter goodbye and drag his son off to work, while Seth protested that he wasn't done reading the paper. It was only after Sandy and Seth had left that Sophia realized something was missing. Or rather, someone was missing.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked, pushing her half full bowl away.

"Yes baby?" Kirsten replied as she pushed the bowl back towards Sophia.

Sophia pouted at Kirsten and shot the bowl her best 'Ryan-glare'. "Where's Ryan?"

"Oh he's not going to work today." Kirsten informed her, picking up the spoon and holding it to Sophia's mouth.

Sophia sighed dramatically and allowed Kirsten to feed her the spoon of cereal. "Why not?"

"He's not feeling well." Kirsten said, dishing out another spoonful.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sophia finish this up fast."

"Where is he?" Sophia asked, taking the spoon back and feeding herself a small bite.

"I think he's in the pool house. Actually baby while I get my things ready why don't you go check on him, see if he needs anything before we leave?" Kirsten suggested.

"Ok!" Sophia agreed, preparing to jump off the stool.

"After you finish eating." Kirsten added strictly.

"Fine." Sophia pouted briefly before shovelling the remaining cereal into her mouth. Then she jumped off her chair and took off running for the pool house. She got to the door, and contemplating knocking. But of course in the Cohen house nobody knocked before entering a room. Especially the pool house. So Sophia twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

"Ryan?" Sophia whispered, searching the dimly lit room for her brother. Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of him, lying under the covers and spooning with Marissa. Not that Sophia knew what spooning was. Luckily she was too young to think anything of their position, except that Ryan and Coop were together.

But then Sophia thought about it. Every time Ryan and Coop were together alone in the pool house, they fought and Coop ran out all upset. So to keep that from happening … Sophia had to make it so that Coop couldn't run out. And the way to do that was …

"Keys!" Sophia muttered to herself, running back to the house and searching the drawer for the pool house key, all while desperately hoping her Mommy wouldn't come see what she was doing. Finally she found it and ran back to the pool house. She peered through the window on the door, happy to see that they were still sleeping. Sophia turned the key in the lock with a mischievous smile that was oddly reminiscent of her Aunt Hailey when she had done the same thing.

"Sophia?" Kirsten called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mommy!" Sophia left the key in the lock, and with one last glance into the pool house she ran back into the house.

"You ready to go?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes Mommy."

"What did Ryan say?" Kirsten questioned as they got into the car.

"He has everything he needs." Sophia replied with a grin.

A few hours later Marissa woke up, confused as to where she was. It seemed familiar somehow, although it definitely wasn't her bedroom in New York or Newport. She strained her mind, trying to remember where she was, and how she'd got there. Suddenly she felt someone stirring behind her. Marissa looked down to see a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist. But it couldn't be Rick. He never held her like that, and, she had to admit, his arms were nowhere near that well built. But who else could it be? She pressed her face against the pillow and breathed in deeply. It was the smell of comfort. Of safety and security. Of … Ryan.

And then all the events of the past night hit Marissa. Her talk with Ryan when he said Rick was cheating on her, catching Rick, going to the bar, calling Ryan. But it was a little fuzzy after that. Obviously, as she had just realized, she was in the pool house. Which meant that Ryan wasn't too mad at her. Or at least she hoped that it meant that. Marissa groaned softly as she felt a headache coming on from all the thinking.

Suddenly Ryan pulled his arms free of Marissa and moved a little bit away from her. Marissa turned her head to face him.

"Sorry about uhh …" Ryan said awkwardly, looking at his arms.

"It's ok." Marissa replied with a tiny smile. She looked into Ryan's eyes and found herself attracted towards him almost magnetically.

"So," Ryan said, pulling his eyes away from Marissa's and breaking the connection. "How are you feeling?" As he said this he rolled out of the bed and began fussing with the random items on his nightstand.

"Better." Marissa replied, watching his muscles rippling through his wife beater. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" Ryan stopped pretending to check his cell phone for messages and turned to face her, careful not to meet her eyes.

"Thanks again. For-"

"It's no problem. Can't have you wandering around Chino drunk." Ryan joked weakly.

"Not just that. I was going to say for everything." Marissa corrected him. "For telling me about Rick, for coming to get me even though I yelled at you, and for bringing me back here."

"You're welcome." Ryan looked out the window, now pretending to be fascinated by the cloudy grey sky.

"I'm sorry."

Once again Ryan turned to look at Marissa.

"About what I said to you last night. It was awful, and I didn't mean it. I was just so … confused. And when you told me about Rick I guess on some level I already knew it was true, but I didn't want to believe it, so I took it out on you. But I'm really sorry."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'don't worry about it'.

Marissa's eyebrows knitted together. Why wasn't he saying anything? "So … I should probably go now." she suggested. She got out of the bed and grabbed her purse which Ryan had brought with them. "Thanks again." Marissa walked over to Ryan and brushed a kiss against his cheek before moving for the door.

Ryan looked away from Marissa, trying to ignore the tingling feeling where her lips had touched his skin. "See you."

Marissa turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unwilling to move. She tried again, this time jiggling it loudly.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked curiously.

"It won't open." Marissa replied with a frown.

Ryan sighed. "Here, I'll do it. The door sticks sometimes." He walked over, his arm accidentally brushing against hers as he grabbed the knob and twisted it. And twisted it again. And again. "Oh god." Ryan muttered.

"Are we locked in?" Marissa asked.

"No the door's playing a trick on us." Ryan retorted sarcastically.

Marissa gave him a funny look, unaccustomed to sarcasm from Ryan. "Well what do we do?" she questioned in a panicky voice.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe. "This can not be happening again."

"Again? Do you get locked in here often?"

"Just please tell me you're not claustrophobic." Ryan begged.

Marissa shook her head vehemently. "Not claustrophobic at all. I spent most of senior year locked in my bedroom."

Ryan looked away at her comment, aware that he was the cause of her past anguish. "Well then, we just have to wait."

"For what?"

"For someone to come home and unlock the door."

Marissa gasped. "That could be hours."

"It could." Ryan agreed, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"But then we'll be here all day."

"I'm sorry if this gets in the way of your massage or manicure or something." Ryan said bitterly.

"Oook." Marissa said, giving Ryan a confused look. "What's your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes."

"My problem is that for the past few days you've been coming in and out of the pool house, giving me hope that there's a chance for us, then taking it away. My problem is that you think you can yell at me one night, and then hours later expect me to come rescue you once again. My problem is that despite what I thought before, you haven't changed at all since high school. You still think the world revolves around Marissa Cooper." Ryan ranted.

"I told you I was sorry about last night."

"Right. Because sorry makes everything better."

"You sure thought it did after the whole Chino thing." Marissa retorted, flaring up angrily.

Ryan clenched his teeth, obviously trying to restrain himself from doing something he'd later regret. He turned to look outside, where it was now raining softly. "Let's not do this again."

"What's really wrong Ryan?" Marissa asked softly.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Ryan turned away from her, signalling that the conversation was over. "So since we're going to be here awhile, I'm going to get some work done." Without looking to see how Marissa reacted to this he walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers.

Marissa watched him for a moment before flipping on the TV. "This is going to be so much fun." she said sarcastically.

Suddenly from outside there was a flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder and a flood of rain from the sky. And with that, the power went out.

"Great. This is just great." Ryan muttered. He dropped his pen and walked to the closet, searching for some candles.

Marissa flopped back against the bed with a sigh. So they were locked in the pool house, with no power, and apparently Ryan was too mad to talk to her. This was going to be worse than she'd predicted.

As if to confirm her beliefs there was another crash of thunder outside.

"Ryan?" Marissa whispered. It had been at least an hour since the power went out, and the pool house was filled with the eerie glow of multiple candles scattered throughout the room. She and Ryan were both lying on the bed, physically only about two feet apart, but emotionally miles away from each other.

"Yeah?" Ryan rolled onto his side to face Marissa. After his earlier outburst he was too tired to do any more than that.

"I'm sorry that I called you to pick me up last night. I know I shouldn't have bothered you after everything."

Ryan shook his head wearily. "Marissa that's not what it's about, and you know it."

"What is it about then?" Marissa pressed.

Ryan considered not telling her – he could just tell her to drop it, or lie to her. But instead, he found his mouth opening and the truth spilling out. "You don't trust me."

"What? Of course I do."

"No you don't." Ryan argued. "I told you the truth about Rick, and you didn't believe me."

"I'm-"

Ryan cut off Marissa as he continued. "Do you know how much that hurts? I thought we were past everything that had happened before. That we'd both grown up and become new people, better people. But you still don't trust me. Maybe you never have."

Marissa tried to interrupt him, but Ryan continued speaking, his thoughts over the past day having built up to this. "Back in junior year it was about Oliver. I told you the truth about him, and you didn't believe me. Now that same thing happened with Rick. Face it Marissa, when it comes down to it, you just don't trust me."

"Ryan." Marissa beseeched, tears in her eyes. "I've always trusted you. Sometimes more than I've trusted myself."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"When you told me about Rick, I was just so full of different emotions. I mean, like I said, I guess on some level I already knew. But then you told me and made it real, and I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to believe you, but I didn't because that would mean that the past four years of my life were a lie. And I couldn't handle it. Knowing that I'd been wrong. That once again I'd let someone make a fool out of me. So I took the easy way out, and tried not to believe you. Tried to convince myself you were just jealous."

"That's what you think of me? That I'd try to hurt you like that?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"No! I mean I wanted to believe that, because it would have made things easier. But I couldn't. Deep down I knew you were right, and I guess … I was scared. Because if you were right that meant that my life was about to fall apart."

"Look Marissa, I don't talk a lot. Especially about my feelings and stuff, and you know that. But you not trusting me just … hurts. I thought that after everything we went through …"

"I'm sorry Ryan." Marissa said tearfully, shocked to see how deeply she had hurt him. She knew Ryan would rather get beat up than express his true emotions, so the fact that he had just laid them bare on the table meant a lot to her.

"Yeah me too." he agreed regretfully. "Oh well. It's all in the past now. We're in the past, and that's where it should stay." He rolled over so he was lying on his back again, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Marissa looked at him sadly. When had they grown so far apart? "You know Ryan, you never asked me why I came over last night."

"Well Marissa, here's your chance. Clear the air. Why did you come over last night?" Ryan asked.

Marissa took a deep breath. This was it – the moment she'd been waiting for since … who knew how long. "I wanted to tell you that I picked you." Marissa whispered.

Ryan bolted upright and looked straight at Marissa. "What?"

"I picked you." Marissa repeated. "I wanted to tell you that I chose you over Rick. That, if you still wanted me, we could be together. That whatever you said I was going to call off the wedding anyway."

Ryan stared at her, stunned speechless.

"I mean I know it's too late now, but I thought you should know."

"You really were going to break up with Rick?" Ryan asked, as if he couldn't believe it was true.

Marissa nodded. "I thought about it. A lot. And I'd been having second thoughts for a while – ever since I saw you again. I mean once I was back in Newport I started thinking about things, and I realized that he's not the guy for me. Things with him were just never the way they were-" she stopped abruptly, seconds short of revealing more than she wanted to.

"With us." Ryan finished.

"Yeah. I guess you only ever have one true love, and … well you were mine." Marissa smiled shyly at Ryan, her expression almost wistful.

Ryan gazed at her thoughtfully for a second.

"Say something." Marissa pleaded, unsure how he would react to her declaration.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Ryan asked softly.

Marissa looked into his eyes, a smile playing upon her face, as she knew what was coming.

And sure enough Ryan moved towards her, his hand moving to caress her cheek as his lips met hers.

It was as if five years of built up passion exploded in that one kiss. Their mouths moved against each other, their tongues entwining together as if dancing. They continued kissing, the passion escalating with every second that passed. Marissa pulled Ryan's wife beater over his head as he tugged off her sweater. Within moments they were down to their undergarments. They quickly stripped each other of their remaining clothes, his boxers and her bra and underwear joining the pile on the floor.

Ryan let out a small gasp as he took in Marissa's beauty. Sure he'd seen other girls naked before, but her beauty was just so … different.

"Like what you see?" Marissa teased, her playful tone revealing strains of shyness.

"You're beautiful." Ryan assured her.

Marissa blushed slightly, grateful that Ryan couldn't see her cheeks in the candlelight. "Make love to me." she whispered desperately.

Ryan lifted his head up to look her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything." she breathed.

Ryan looked at her an extra moment, as if expecting her to back out, but she didn't. His eyes remained locked on her, taking in her beauty, as he moved over her.

A while later Ryan and Marissa lay entangled together on his bed, both gasping for air.

"How was it?" Ryan asked, his curiosity finally winning out over his pride.

Marissa propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him lightly, a slight smile on her lips. "It was … worth the wait."

"Worth the wait?"

"Yes. We waited five years to do this, and it was most definitely worth it. Now let's do it again!"

"What happened to the wait?" Ryan smirked.

Marissa shot him a playfully annoyed look. "Are you telling me you want to wait another five years before doing it again?"

Ryan's eyes widened in horror at the idea.

"I didn't think so." Marissa smiled at him again before lowering her lips onto his.

The two remained in the pool house for the rest of the day; talking, kissing, and of course having sex. As Marissa said, they had five years to make up for.

- - Now as you can probably tell, this post is a very special one, and I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews for it. So review please! - -


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Seth?" Kirsten said, knocking lightly on his door.

"Come in." Seth said.

Kirsten let herself into the room and found Seth sitting in his closet rummaging through a large box. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing. Just some old pictures." Seth replied, closing the box and standing up. "So what do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mom can it wait? Summer's going to be here in a few minutes."

"I'll just be a minute Seth. I wanted to give you something." Kirsten reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet jewellery box. She pried it open to reveal a stunning princess cut diamond clasped in a platinum diamond studded band.

Seth gazed at it in awe for a second before replying. "Wow Mom, that's gorgeous. And I'm flattered, I really am. But I just can't marry you – first of all that's just wrong, and second what about Dad?"

"Seth!" Kirsten groaned. "This was my mother's engagement ring, and she told me to give it to you when you met the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Wow." Seth murmured. "But Mom, I don't know if Summer and I are ready yet."

"That's fine." Kirsten said softly. "Because we both know that she's the one for you, and one day you will be ready to get married. I just wanted to give this to you now, so that whenever the time comes you have it."

"Thanks Mom." Seth said as he took the box from her.

"You know we all love Summer, right?" Kirsten asked. "And your grandmother would have loved her too." Kirsten bit her lip slightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah I know." Seth replied with a slight smile. "And that means a lot to me."

Kirsten sniffed as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. "Come here Seth." she said, holding out her arms to him.

Seth walked the few steps over to her and hugged her, allowing her to cry softly against his shoulder, mumbling things about how her baby was growing up.

"Wow Kirsten. Here I was thinking you're not a hugger or a crier." Sandy commented as he stopped on his way past the door.

"Sandy!" Kirsten laughed through her tears. "Seth's all grown up, and he's going to get married, and then he'll move out, and then have kids, and then they'll grow up and …" she trailed off as more tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"You're getting married?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"No Dad." Seth explained patiently. "Well I'm thinking about it. Thinking about proposing I mean. To Summer. Obviously. And Mom just gave me Grandma's engagement ring."

"Congratulations son." Sandy said, proudly patting Seth on the back. "I always knew you'd end up marrying Summer."

"Ok except that I'm not proposing to her yet because it's too soon." Seth replied, rolling his eyes. "Ok Mom, see I'm not proposing yet, so you can hold off on the tears for a while."

Kirsten nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Well Seth, whenever you decide you're ready, just know that we're happy for you. And we're so proud of you." Sandy said.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot. Really, it does. But I'm going to have to break up this little love fest because it's becoming a bit too Dawson's Creek – not that I watch Dawson's Creek. But it's just a bit too sappy for the Cohens. So why don't you two go do something more Cohenish, like make out in the kitchen, or argue about Grandpa?"

"Ok, see you later." Sandy said, taking Kirsten's hand and leading her out of the room.

"But we're still so proud of you." Kirsten called over her shoulder.

Seth smiled to himself. Although he'd tried not to show it, his parent's words had meant a lot to him. And the fact that they not only liked Summer, but supported the idea of him one day proposing to her, with his grandmother's ring no less, gave him an extra level of confidence in his relationship.

Ding dong!

"Summer." Seth muttered. He quickly stuffed the ring box into the top drawer of his desk and ran down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey Seth!" Summer said as soon as he opened the door. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Summer." Seth replied. "How was work?"

"Awful." Summer groaned. "Seriously psycho-bitch just keeps getting worse every day. I don't know how much longer I can put up with her. Today she made me spend like four hours taking the stitches out of this dress she'd designed." Summer rolled her eyes. "Like it's my job to fix her mistakes."

"Why don't you quit?" Seth asked, just like he asked every time she complained about her boss.

"Because Cohen," Summer began in annoyance, "I need something on my resume. I'm too young to get a job at most places, especially without any references. So I'll just deal with her a bit longer, then find another job. Not that it'd be better. It's like so stifling to follow someone else's rules."

"So start your own company." Seth suggested.

Summer smiled wistfully. "I wish I could. You know that's totally what I want to do, but there's no way I could like run an entire company. All I can do is the design work. I'd need a business partner, who like … knows the business stuff."

"Well don't give up. I'm sure you'll find someone to start a company with one day." Seth assured her.

"Thanks Cohen. Oh! Before I forget – did Ryan tell you what happened last night?"

"No he hasn't left the pool house all day. Did Marissa tell you anything?"

"No. I've been calling her every half hour, but her phone is off. And I stopped by her place on the way here, but Julie said that she hasn't seen Marissa or Rick since last night. She seemed to think it was a good thing though. She like winked at me and said that they were probably off having fun somewhere. I mean – eww! I don't want to hear that from Julie Cooper."

"So you haven't talked to Marissa? And I haven't talked to Ryan." Seth clarified.

"Thanks for the update Cohen. Do you have any idea what happened between them?"

"No. I mean … ok maybe I have an idea." Seth admitted.

"What!"

"Well remember I told you how Ryan met that guy at a club who made him want to be single?" Seth began.

"Yeah."

Seth continued telling Summer the story, including every single detail he could remember from Ryan's meeting with 'Chris' as well as both of their 'Rick/Chris' sighting.

"What! That BASTARD!" Summer yelled.

"Summer!" Seth scolded her, his eyes darting around the hallway. "My parents and sister are home."

"Right. Let's go to your room." Summer suggested. She led the way upstairs, muttering curses against Rick the whole way. From what Seth could make out it involved "never liked him … poor Coop … Luke again … kick his ass …"

"So what do we do?" Seth asked after he had closed his bedroom door.

"About?"

"Marissa and Ryan. It seems pretty clear that he told her the truth and she didn't believe him."

"What can we do?" Summer sighed. "If you tell her, she'll think you're just helping Ryan. If I tell her, I have to say I heard it from you, and then it's the same thing. I hate to say this, but there's not much we can do." Summer closed her eyes tiredly for a second.

"I can't believe that she didn't believe Ryan though. I mean when has he ever lied to her?" Seth questioned, finally saying what he'd been wondering since the previous night.

"Well …" Summer's face was thoughtful as she considered his question. "I mean she obviously trusts Rick - they have been dating for years. And she and Ryan haven't always agreed on things."

"But he'd never lie to her."

"But what would Coop rather believe? That the guy she's ready to spend the rest of her life with lied to her, or that her ex-boyfriend lied to her?" Summer reasoned.

"This is so Oliver." Seth commented darkly.

Summer raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ryan doesn't trust a guy, tells Marissa, she doesn't believe him, she's wrong." Seth explained.

"Cohen it's not Coop's fault. She just doesn't want to believe that someone she trusted for years, someone that she was ready to marry, could cheat on her."

"So instead she'll believe Ryan would lie to her?"

Summer paused and took a deep breath. "Ok Cohen I don't want to fight about Coop and Ryan."

"Me neither." Seth agreed. "Although we do seem to fight about them a lot lately."

"Maybe it's because we're avoiding our own issues." Summer suggested.

"We have issues? Since when?" Seth asked in confusion. He was getting worried now – he'd thought things with Summer were going really well.

"Well you see Cohen, we haven't had time alone in ages." Summer began, seductively running her hand along the buttons on his shirt. "And when we are alone we either talk about Coop and Ryan, or are interrupted by Sophia. Don't get me wrong – I love her, but we need some time with just us."

"I couldn't agree more Summer." Seth replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "Now since my house obviously isn't a good place for this, why don't we head back to your place, where we won't have any-"

"Seth!" Kirsten yelled from downstairs. "Phone!"

"Interruptions." Seth finished. "I'll be right back, and then we'll go."

Summer smiled as he ran out the door and thudded down the stairs. She walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing Captain Oats, who for some reason was wearing a cape. "Nice outfit." Summer commented.

Just then her cell phone started to ring.

Summer picked it up and looked at the ID, and groaned. "Hi Danielle." she answered in her most perky tone. "Yeah actually I am kind of busy. I'm at Seth's. My boyfriend. Yeah the guy from that party. Seriously I don't have time to do that tonight. Fine give me the phone number, and I'll call them tomorrow. Oh hold on, I need a pen and paper."

Summer walked over to Seth's desk and began rummaging in search for something to take a note with. She pulled open the top drawer and gasped. "Danielle I'm going to have to call you back."

With that she hung up her phone, stuck it in her purse, and reached into the drawer to pull out the tiny blue box. She gently opened it and gasped at the gorgeous ring nestled inside. "What a beautiful –" Summer stopped as she realized exactly what it was. "Engagement ring!" She gasped once again.

An engagement ring? Was she ready to be engaged? Were she and Seth ready to get married? Summer heard Seth's footsteps coming back towards his room and dropped the box back into the drawer.

"I'm back Summer darling." Seth announced.

"Oh hey Seth. I um just remembered that I have uh stuff to do tonight." Summer said awkwardly.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Work stuff. Yeah, work. Danielle just called, and she wants me to do something, so I have to go. Now. I have to go now." Summer grabbed her purse and moved towards the door. "I'll let myself out."

"Ok." Seth looked confused by Summer's sudden mood swing. "Well call me later then?"

"I think I'll be busy all night actually." Summer lied.

"Ok then. Bye Summer." Seth moved forward to kiss her, but she turned her head slightly so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Bye Seth." she replied, leaving the room and running down the stairs.

"Seth?" Seth muttered after she had left. "What was that about?" He looked around his room, and his gaze fell on the desk drawer that was slightly ajar. "Oh no."


	20. Chapter 20

"Mmm I forgot how nice it felt to lie in your arms." Marissa whispered, cuddling against Ryan.

Ryan snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that … that was a little corny."

Marissa hit Ryan's chest and pouted.

"Not that corny is bad." Ryan hastily added. "I happen to find it very cute."

"Cute?"

"In a sexy way."

That's better." Marissa smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him. "I've missed this too."

"I know what you mean." Ryan agreed, deepening their kiss. "But now we don't have to miss it any more."

At his words Marissa suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked in confusion.

Without replying to him Marissa pulled the sheet around her and rolled out of the bed.

"Marissa? What's wrong?" Ryan repeated.

Marissa sat down on the edge of the bed, her body covered by the dark sheets. She tilted her head downward, causing her long hair to fall in front of her face, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Marissa?" Ryan crawled up behind her and gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "Is it something I said?"

Marissa nodded. "You said we don't have to miss it any more."

"We don't. We can be together now." Ryan paused. "Right?"

"No!" Marissa objected loudly. "I mean … yes, we can. But … I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ryan felt his heartbeat rapidly increasing. He didn't want to listen to what Marissa was saying, but couldn't tune her out.

"Ryan I want to be with you. I really do. But I just got out of this thing with Rick, and, well I haven't even made that official yet."

"This is about Rick? I thought you were done with him." Ryan's voice became stony, which was an obvious attempt to hide his feelings.

"I am!" Marissa turned her head to look straight at Ryan. "I just … need some time."

"Time? For what? Marissa it's been five years."

"Of which I was with Rick for four. And before that it was DJ, and before that you, and before you was Luke. Ryan, I haven't been single since grade five. And I think I just need some time alone, to figure things out." Marissa brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

"You want to be alone." Ryan reiterated, turning his head away from her.

"Ryan!" Marissa gently turned his face back to her. "I know this isn't what you want to hear. I know you just want to be together now. He! I want us to be together right now. But I also know that I need to take some time to figure things out. I need to be able to live on my own, to depend on myself, before I get into another relationship. You're really important to me, and I don't want to mess things up this time."

"I think you just did." Ryan replied bitterly.

"No! Ryan please, you have no idea how much it kills me to be saying this to you. I'm not trying to break things off with you. You told me yourself that I haven't changed, and now I need to do that. I just want some time to grow up before we get into a relationship."

"So you want me to wait for you?"

Marissa bit her lip. "I'm not going to ask you to do that. But I want you to know that after I figure things out, I'll come back to you. To us. If there's still an us to come back to."

Ryan looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Although he didn't want to wait any longer, he knew what he had to do. "I can't say I'm happy about this, because I'm not." he began.

Marissa watched him carefully as he spoke.

"I … understand why you have to do this. But I wish you didn't have to." Ryan said softly.

Marissa smiled slightly at his words.

"All of this stuff we've gone through has made me realize that you're the one I want to be with. So if you need some time, that's ok. I'll wait as long as it takes."

Marissa felt the smile on her face grow as Ryan finished. "Thank you." she said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "This means so much to me Ryan. And I promise, I'll be back."

"But I think that while you're figuring things out, we shouldn't see each other." Ryan added quickly, as if saying the words fast would make them less painful for both of them.

Marissa froze for a second, then nodded against her shoulder as she realized he was right.

Seth ran downstairs and threw open the door, only to see Summer's car tearing out of the driveway. He was about to go after her, when he realized that he had no idea what to say. What he needed was advice.

"Ryan I'm coming in to the pool house." Seth announced loudly as he walked the short distance between the main house and the pool house.

Seth's voice startled Ryan and Marissa out of their hug.

"What do we do?" Marissa whispered furiously.

"Ok you go hide in the bathroom. I'll get Seth out of here, and you can go." Ryan planned.

"I'll see you around?" Marissa asked softly.

"You've done enough brooding for one day, and I need to talk to you about something important." Seth's voice sounded through the wall.

"Just … do your thing. Then we'll see what happens from there." Ryan replied, quickly grabbing and putting on his clothes.

Marissa nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Ryan."

"Don't be sorry. You're doing the right thing." Ryan handed Marissa her own clothes, and moved her towards the bathroom.

"Dude why is the door locked? From the outside?" Seth asked, sounding perplexed.

"Thank you. For being so understanding." Marissa said, kissing Ryan's lips gently.

Just then the lock clicked. Marissa quickly pulled the bathroom door shut behind her, right as Seth opened the pool house door.

"Hey man." Seth greeted Ryan. "You look like a mess. Seriously, did you even shower or brush your hair or anything?"

"Hey Seth." Ryan replied, trying to flatten his hair. "Why don't we head into the house?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something that's more pool house material."

"Well I'm starving, so can we please do it in the kitchen?" Ryan begged, trying not to look at the thing door that was concealing a half naked Marissa.

"Fine." Seth relented. "But only because you're hungry."

Ryan walked over to the door and motioned for Seth to leave before following him out the door. Once they entered the kitchen Ryan led Seth away from the windows, hoping desperately that no one would see Marissa leaving the pool house.

"So what's up?" Ryan asked.

Seth squinted at Ryan. "You look different man."

"Well we already established that I need to take a shower."

"No it's not that. You look … glowy or something. Like happy without the smile. What did you do today? Meet anyone? Hook up with anyone?"

"Seth you're just imaging things. I've been in the pool house all day." Ryan replied quickly.

"Speaking of that, how did you manage to lock the door from the outside?" Seth asked.

"I have no idea what happened actually." Ryan's eyebrows wrinkled as he thought about it.

"Hi Seth! Hi Ryan!" Sophia greeted her brothers brightly as she wandered into the kitchen.

"No idea at all." Ryan added, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Sophia.

"About what?" Sophia asked in her most clueless voice. "Oh by the way, how was your day Ryan?"

"Good." Ryan continued looking at her suspiciously.

"Good, or really good?"

"Sophie why don't you ask me how my day was?" Seth pretended to be hurt, unaware of what Sophia was trying to find out.

"Hey I'm going to bed now." Ryan announced.

"It's so early." Seth objected.

"Yeah I've had a long day."

"Doing what, brooding?"

"Well Seth, you don't understand how exhausting brooding is." Ryan joked.

"You're in an unusually jovial mood." Seth raised his eyebrow. "What happened to the Ryan Atwood we all know and love?"

"I still love you Ryan, even if you're jo … whatever Seth said." Sophia declared.

"Thanks Munch. And Seth, nothing happened. Goodnight."

"Wait Ryan, we haven't discussed my problem yet!" Seth objected.

"Oh, right. Just apologize to Summer." Ryan suggested.

"You don't even know what happened."

"Yeah but that's normally a safe guess to fix it."

"But it's all a misunderstanding!" Seth added.

"Then apologize for it. Goodnight Seth. Night Munch." Ryan grabbed a bagel off the counter and headed back to the pool house.

"Sophie do you want to help me?" Seth asked.

"Just apologize to Summer, like Ryan said." Sophia instructed.

"Gee thanks for your help." Seth said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sophia replied as she left the kitchen.

"It seems like this is a problem for Captain Oats." Seth decided, going off to search for his horse.

"Marissa?" Ryan called out as he entered the pool house. He was greeted by silence. With a sigh he walked over to the bed and fell on to it. As he did so he heard the sound of paper rumpling. He sat up to find a note crumpled beneath him. The note read

Ryan,  
I wanted to make sure you know that I don't regret anything that happened today. I still think it was worth the wait. Just think how great it will be after this next wait.  
Thank you for being so understanding. See you soon!  
Until then, I hope things go well for you.  
Love,  
Marissa

Ryan smoothed out the sheet of paper with a smile. He knew he shouldn't let Marissa's actions dictate his own, that he should move on with his life instead of waiting for her, but the truth was that he also knew she was the one for him, and he didn't mind waiting a while if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with her.

Marissa pulled into the driveway of the house that housed some of her unhappiest memories. She turned off the ignition, but remained in her seat, suddenly afraid to go in. She had just got off the phone with Summer, having told her all the details about Rick, but had conveniently left out the part where Ryan rescued her and they went back to the pool house. She figured Ryan wouldn't tell Seth, so it might as well be their little secret. Anyways, she now had bigger things to deal with. Like telling her mother the wedding was off.

Marissa gingerly opened the front door, hoping against all hope that Julie would be out. No such luck.

"Marissa!" Julie came running out of the kitchen as fast as her heels would carry her.

"Hey Mom." Marissa said, trying not to cringe visibly.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried. You weren't picking up your phone, and no one had a clue where you were."

"I'm fine Mom."

"Were you with Rick?" Julie asked boldly. "Having some fun before the big day?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww no Mom." Marissa shuddered at the thought.

"Well then where were you? And where's Rick? I need to ask him some questions for the seating chart."

"Rick's gone."

"Gone where? Oh is he staying with his family at the hotel for a few days?"

"No Mom. He's gone for good."

"What?" Julie's face paled.

"I called off the wedding, and told him to leave. Forever." Marissa informed her.

"Honey I don't think you know what you're saying." Julie replied with a very forced smile.

"No I really think I do."

"What did you do?"

"Wow it's great that you assume that it's my fault. Because there's no way it could have been something he did." Marissa snapped.

"Fine. What happened?" Julie persisted, brushing away Marissa's concerns carelessly.

"Well I came home the other night, overheard Rick talking to his friend about how he sleeps with all these other girls, and plans on keeping it up once we're married, and then told him that the wedding was off and I never want to see him again." Marissa explained unemotionally.

"WHAT?" Julie's face was now totally white, and her eyes were livid. "What the he! did you do that for?"

"He was cheating on me!"

Julie closed her eyes for a second, as if trying to regain some calmness. "Marissa, sweetie, that's how men act. You can't expect them to commit to one person for the rest of their life."

"And here I thought that was the point of getting married." Marissa said dryly.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Julie scolded.

"What's your problem Mom? He cheated on me so I dumped him. Anyways, I realized that I didn't really love him the way I –" Marissa stopped abruptly.

"The way you what? The way you loved that trash from Chino?" Julie finished coldly.

"Ryan is not trash Mom. And yes, I loved him more than I ever loved Rick."

"And see what he did? He got another girl pregnant and left you for her."

"We are not going to talk about that again Mom." Marissa announced.

"Then let's talk about how you just gave up your chance at living the dream life. Married to a rich man from a wealthy family, never having to worry about a thing, always taken care of."

"Like you and Dad?"

"I didn't know your father was a criminal when I married him."

"And I didn't know Rick was a cheater when I got engaged to him. But I found out, and now it's over."

"Marissa!" Julie yelled. "You can not give up your chance at a life of luxury to run around with Ryan. I will not let you do this to your life. And I will not let you humiliate me like this in front of all of Newport. Imagine the shame of calling off a wedding mere days before it."

"Oh so now this is about you?" Marissa questioned angrily.

"No honey. I'm thinking about what's best for you. And right now, what's best for you is to call Rick, tell him you're sorry and that you still want to get married."

Marissa sighed. "I can't."

Julie's eyes widened in rage. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Now Julie's eyes narrowed angrily. "No you're not. But you will be." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

The next day after work Seth drove straight to Summer's house. He rang the doorbell and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to answer the door. Finally it opened to reveal Summer, still dressed in her work clothes.

"Cohen? What're you doing here?"

"Well after you ran out of my house last night you haven't been answering my calls, so I figured this way the only way to talk to you."

"Look, Cohen, we don't have anything to talk about." Summer said. "Why don't you go home?" She started pushing the door closed.

"Hey!" Seth pushed the door open and slipped in. "Summer I just want to talk to you."

"No." Summer objected.

"I know you saw the ring."

"So what if I did? That's the whole problem."

"How is it a problem?" Seth asked.

"Cohen if you have to ask that we have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"I can't believe you Cohen!" Summer yelled, starting up on a rage blackout. "I mean you can't see that we're on totally different levels. You're all like ready to get married, and I'm not. And you can't wait for me, because then you'd be all like bitter about it, and then whenever I was ready you'd be like mad that it took so long, otherwise you'd be like pressuring me, whether you try to or not, and I don't want to be pressured into getting married because it's like a huge step, so I think it's better if we just call it off now before one of us ends up hurt."

"Summer!" Seth shouted.

"What?" Summer finally stopped.

"Summer you don't understand. I don't want to marry you."

"What?" Summer gasped, her face a combination of hurt and rage.

"No wait, that didn't come out right." Seth quickly corrected himself. "What I meant is that I don't want to marry you right now."

"Then why do you have a ring?"

"It's my grandmother's ring. My mom gave it to me today, so I would have it whenever I'm ready to propose."

"Oh." Summer said softly.

"But I'm not proposing now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think we're ready to get married yet."

Summer's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Why aren't we ready yet Cohen?" she asked angrily.

"What? Summer two seconds ago you were flipping out that it's too soon, now you're mad that I'm not proposing to you yet?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Ohmigod Cohen you don't think we're ready? What if we're never ready?" Summer began taking deep breathes. "What if this is all a waste of time, and we never want to marry each other."

"Summer!" Seth interrupted her. He took her hands in his and tilted her head up so she would look him in the eye. "I love you, and I want to marry you one day. Not today, but definitely one day. Now we both know that we're not ready yet, because we haven't been back together for too long. But we also know, or at least I hope we do, that we're going to be together forever. Right?"

Summer smiled. "Right." she replied softly. "I love you too Cohen."

"And for right now, we can just enjoy being together. Again." Seth suggested.

"I think we can do that." Summer agreed with a smile.

"Beside," Seth added with a cheeky grin, "I don't think I've screwed up recently nearly enough to warrant a proposal."

"Cohen! Way to ruin the moment!" Summer swatted him.

"It's what I do best. I get it from my father." Seth informed her.

"Well you know what I do best?" Summer questioned. "Have rage blackouts."

"Ook well I'm glad we got that all sorted out." Seth said quickly. "Because I've been dying to ask you what happened to make Marissa break up with Rick. Ryan either doesn't know, or won't say."

"You're such a gossip Cohen." Summer rolled her eyes jokingly. "All I know is that she overheard him talking to his friend about how he cheats on her, and called off the wedding. I talked to her for a few minutes last night, but she had to go break it to Julie. And then she didn't call me back, and today I had to go in to work early. I was actually going to go visit her now."

"Interesting." Seth said. "Well I won't keep you from her, as long as I get all the news later."

"Deal."

Seth gave Summer a long kiss before letting himself out the door. "Call me afterwards." he instructed.

"Ok Cohen."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews – it really makes my day to read your thoughts. Sorry I can't reply to individual reviews – it's an issue with my computer and email. Anyways, for the person who asked, I post this story both on this site and the OC boards. The boards are ahead, because I started there way before. But I continue posting on both – I'm not putting everything up here because that would be a huge amount of stuff, followed by a drastic decrease in posts. So I try to put up about 10-15 pages worth once or twice a week. So you can read it wherever you want, but please keep reviewing wherever you do read. I love reading your comments! End A/N.

Marissa sat on the wooden deck of the lifeguard stand, staring out at the sea, a pensive expression upon her face. She'd been there for hours, watching as the sky turned from light blue to orange and pink, and now was a deep indigo. It was her favourite spot to go and just think – and today she definitely had things to think about.

As Marissa reflected on the past few days, she decided that the only part she regretted was not listening to Ryan right away. Although, as she reasoned with herself, everything had ended up pretty good between them. Until she'd decided that she needed some time alone. Marissa sighed. Alone. Even the word sounded … scary, intimidating, and yet somehow glorious and liberating. And she knew that as much as she wanted to be with Ryan, she needed to be alone right now. She needed some time to pick up the pieces of her life, and put them together to form a new puzzle – one in which she wasn't dependent on a guy, and where she was strong enough to deal with her problems without alcohol or tears.

Marissa had decided that in order to build her new life, she needed a new place to live. The apartment she had shared with Rick, although legally it was hers, had too many memories that were now tainted. However if she sold it, she could afford a nice place in Newport. Because as much as she had tried to leave Newport it kept drawing her back in. It was her home, more than New York ever had or could be. Marissa had realized that her lifelong struggle to escape Newport had actually been a struggle to escape herself, and the expectations society had of her. But staying in Newport also meant giving up her job at the magazine, and finding a new job. Which was a problem, since Newport wasn't the site of any large magazine company. Marissa looked at the waves crashing against the shore, letting their rhythm sooth her. Maybe being alone was good.

Except that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey Kiddo." Jimmy greeted Marissa with his characteristic grin as he walked up the steps.

"Hey Dad." Marissa replied, standing up and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Jimmy began, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. "I stopped by the Haunted Castle to see what was happening tonight, and your mother, between throwing back shots of vodka and ranting under her breath, informed me that you have lost your mind. So I got the story from her, figured that it was either exaggerated or modified, and decided the best thing to do was come find you."

"How'd you find me?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa, I'm your father. I know you pretty well." Jimmy said with a smile. "But what I don't know is why you called off the wedding."

"Mom didn't tell you?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrow. "I don't think that you've gone insane, so her explanation doesn't quite work."

"He was cheating on me. Had been for ages, and was planning on keeping it up." Marissa explained softly.

"Oh Kiddo, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Marissa said bravely. "I'm better off now. I'm going to move to Newport and get a job here and build my own life. Without a guy."

"What about Ryan?" Jimmy asked.

"What about him?" Marissa bit her lip, wondering how much Jimmy knew. But he couldn't know about her and Ryan. Could he?

"Julie was telling me that you dumped Rick for Ryan." Jimmy clarified.

"She just assumed that." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"So you don't still have feelings for him?"

Marissa looked down, still gnawing on her lip.

"It's ok if you do."

Marissa looked up again to meet her father's eyes.

"I always thought you two would have another chance at some point." Jimmy revealed.

"One day we will."

"Not now?"

"No Dad. I … talked to Ryan. And before I get into another relationship I want to be sure that I can live on my own."

"You've really grown up Kiddo." Jimmy said proudly.

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have. Maybe you can't see it yet, but you've changed a lot since you were sixteen. And if you want to take your time, and do your own thing, that's fine with me. The only problem is, Julie wants me to tell you that you're not welcome back in her house until you agree to get married this weekend."

Marissa gasped. "God she's so evil and manipulative. What a b!tch!"

"Marissa." Jimmy scolded.

"What Dad? You can't tell me that you don't agree."

"Oh I agree, but you should talk about your mother like that. I on the other hand can say whatever I want, as she's my ex-wife. Now about your living conditions, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Remember back in the day when Caleb bought our old house?"

"Yeah."

"Well he gave it to Hailey, hoping she would come back to Newport and live in it. Of course Hailey has no interest in doing that, so I bought it from her, to keep as an investment. So now I own the house, but since I'm not using it, I thought maybe you want it." Jimmy offered.

"Really?" Marissa couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face at the thought of living in her childhood house again. "But no. I shouldn't. If I want to be independent, I should buy my own place."

"Kiddo, you can't afford a place in today's market." Jimmy informed her.

"I can after I sell my New York apartment." Marissa replied.

"You're selling it? But that's such a gorgeous place." Jimmy protested.

"It is," Marissa agreed, "But after what happened with Rick I can't live there again."

"Well then how about I sell you the house. That way it'll be your own house." Jimmy suggested.

Marissa thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'd love to see you living in that old place again."

"Thanks Dad." Marissa gave Jimmy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now what do you say we head over to your new place?" Jimmy suggested.

"Let's go!" Marissa agreed, jumping up and heading down the stairs.

"Seth is that you?" Kirsten yelled the second Seth walked down the stairs the next morning.

Seth froze, trying to remember if he had done anything recently that would cause Kirsten to yell at him. He thought he was ok … but Seth was generally wrong about things like that.

"There you are!" Kirstensaid as she walked over to the door to find Seth. "I've been waiting for you to come downstairs for ages."

"Why would that be mother dearest?" Seth asked as sweetly as he could.

"I have news." Kirsten announced.

"Are you pregnant again Mom?" Seth asked suspiciously. "Because I mean Sophie's great, but I don't think we can deal with another kid around here."

"No I'm not." Kirsten glared at Seth. "Now come into the kitchen so I can tell you."

"Can't you tell me here?"

"No I want to tell everyone at once." Kirsten informed him. "Now hurry up, before your father starts singing to pass the time."

"I'm coming." Seth said as he hurried into the kitchen.

"Morning Seth." Sophia immediately greeted him.

Seth gave Sophia a slight wave as he looked around the kitchen. "Wow this really is a family meeting." he commented, noticing that for the first time in ages the whole family was in the kitchen at the same time on a weekday morning.

"Be quiet Seth and let your mother talk." Sandy instructed. "We have to leave for work soon."

"But breakfast." Seth protested.

"Seth Mommy's talking."

"You know what? You all can't tell me what to do!" Seth yelled, trying to sound tough.

Everyone fell silent for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Hey!" Seth protested.

"Sorry sweetie." Kirsten bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Nice try Seth." Ryan added with a smirk.

"You should learn from Mommy how to yell at people." Sophia suggested.

Seth sighed in defeat. "Ok Mom, go ahead. What's the big news?"

"So I just got off the phone with Julie." Kirsten began.

"This can't be good." Sandy interrupted.

"Yuck?" Sophia commented, wrinkling her nose.

Kirsten glared at the two of them before continuing. "And she told me, in many more words, that Marissa decided not to marry Rick."

"What?" Sandy was so shocked he spilt coffee all over his shirt.

Sophia gasped, an elated expression upon her face.

"Oh." Ryan said dully.

"Wow." Seth added in the same tone.

Kirsten frowned at the boys. "That's it?"

"What?" Seth asked.

"Oh and wow? After news this huge that's all you have to say? You're not interested or confused or happy or sad or anything?"

"Well the things is …" Ryan began weakly.

"You see Mom, it's not really news." Seth informed her.

"Wait – you knew?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Yes I – you knew?"

"Yeah." Ryan looked away, unwilling to explain exactly how he knew.

Luckily Kirsten saved him. "You BOTH knew? And didn't tell me?"

"Don't fight." Sophia instructed. "Be happy."

"Sweetie that's not a nice thing so say. Think about how Marissa feels." Kirsten chided.

"I think she feels like a princess." Sophia replied, shooting a look at Ryan and hoping for confirmation from him.

"Why would you say that Soapy?" Sandy asked as he mopped coffee off his shirt.

"Just because."

"Ok then." Sandy shrugged, knowing that it was better not to push the subject. Unless he wanted an hour long story – Sophia took after him in that way. "So why did Marissa call it off?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know. Julie was too busy whining to tell me." Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"He was cheating on her." Ryan blurted out.

"Well you see, it turns out Rick-" Seth began. "Wait! Ryan how did you know?"

Ryan looked down at his shoes. "I just … heard."

Seth looked at Ryan suspiciously. "From who?"

"Someone."

"Who cares? We should celebrate!" Sophia interrupted.

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded. "That's an awful thing to suggest – celebrating because Marissa's wedding was called off."

"But things will be good now." Sophia insisted. "She couldn't have married Rick anyways."

"And why is that?"

"Because he isn't her prince." Sophia explained, rolling her eyes.

"And who is?" Sandy questioned.

Sophia gave them her most mysterious look. "Wait and see."

"So how's Marissa doing?" Sandy asked Kirsten, once again deciding to ignore his daughter's comment.

"Julie didn't say. She told me how she was doing, and how this is the end of her life in Newport, and how the good reputation she worked so hard to build is ruined."

"She has a good reputation?" Seth interjected.

"But she didn't actually mention how Marissa is doing." Kirsten finished, glaring at Seth.

"That's original – Julie finds a way to make the situation all about her." Sandy commented.

"Typical Julie Cooper-Nichol." Seth agreed. Then he frowned. "Doesn't it bother you guys how well we know her? I mean we don't like her, yet we always see and talk to her. I mean it's weird."

"Ok now you boys have to get to work. And I was supposed to be in the office already." Kirsten announced. "Ryan you're bringing Sophia with you in a little while, right?"

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. Kirsten had insisted that he go in late to work, as he had a late meeting that night. And Sophia had promptly insisted that she be allowed to go in late with Ryan.

"What're you going to do while Ryan gets ready Sophie?" Seth asked as he slowly helped himself to a bagel.

"Seth hurry up." Sandy warned.

"I'm going to practice my flower girl walk." Sophia replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Your what?" Ryan asked.

"My flower girl walk." Sophia repeated.

"Why would you do that sweetie?" Kirsten asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "So I do it good at the wedding."

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged looks, silently debating who would break the news to their daughter.

"Soapy there isn't going to be a wedding." Sandy informed her gently.

"Why Daddy?"

"Because Marissa isn't going to marry Rick any more." Kirsten joined in.

"I know that Mommy. But why wouldn't there be a wedding?"

"Well you see sweetie, people only having weddings when they're getting married. So since they're not getting married, they're not going to have a wedding."

"Oh." Sophia frowned. "So where will I do my flower girl walk?"

"Umm you … won't." Sandy said softly.

"What?" Sophia gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Uh oh." Seth muttered to Ryan, well aware what was coming.

"But WHY?" Sophia wailed, her lower lip quivering as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Is it b'cause I didn't practice enough? Was I a bad flower girl?"

Kirsten looked at Sophia sadly. "Oh no baby, you were a wonderful flower girl. But you see people only have flower girls at weddings, and now that Marissa isn't having a wedding, she doesn't need a flower girl."

"BUT I WANNA BE A FLOWER GIRL!" Sophia cried.

Kirsten knelt down and hugged Sophia to her. "I know you did baby."

"And you would have been the best flower girl ever." Seth helpfully added.

"But remember how you said that things will be better now?" Kirsten reminded her. "And if you think Marissa will be happier than you shouldn't mind giving up your chance to be a flower girl."

Sophia pondered this for a moment. "I guess you're right Mommy. But I'm still sad about it."

"Well who knows. You might get another chance sooner than you think." Sandy commented mysteriously.

"When? Daddy tell me!"

"That's my secret." Sandy teased, glad to finally have one secret over his daughter.

Sophia pouted, but then smiled again. "Ok I guess it's ok I'm not gonna be a flower girl."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Now I need to head off for work." Kirsten announced. "I'll see you boys later. And Sophia, don't bother Ryan while he gets his things ready for work."

Kirsten left the kitchen, soon followed by Sandy.

Seth lagged behind for a few minutes.

"So how did you really know about Marissa calling off the wedding?" Seth asked Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and took another sip of coffee.

"Ok then. How do you feel about it?"

Ryan shrugged again.

"Hmm tough crowd. Do you think that you two have a chance now?"

Ryan shrugged once again and took a bite of his bagel.

"Well then. I can take a hint."

Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"Just because I can take a hint, it doesn't mean I always do." Seth admitted. "But today I will. Plus I'm late for work. But this isn't over."

Ryan nodded as he drank more coffee.

"I mean it." Seth insisted.

Ryan shrugged.

"Fine. Bye Ryan. Bye Sophie."

As soon as Seth was gone Sophia perched herself on the seat beside Ryan.

"So." she began nonchalantly.

Ryan looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Yes Munch?"

"What made Coop change her mind about marrying Rick?"

"Well he … did something really bad." Ryan attempted to explain.

"Oh." Sophia shrugged. "I knew he was a bad guy the second I saw him."

"Did you really?"

"Uh huh." Sophia paused a moment before continuing on to her main question. "So are you and Coop gonna be dating now?"

"What? No Munch."

"Really? Why?"

"Well you see Marissa just broke it off with Rick, and now she needs time to do some stuff."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because she needs to."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No." Ryan lied. "I haven't talked to her in a while. I'm just assuming."

"Really?" Sophia asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"So what were you doing when she here yesterday?"

Ryan paled. "You saw Marissa here?" he asked, too shocked to deny it.

"Yeah yesterday in the pool house." Sophia nodded happily. "You know lying is bad Ryan. Especially lying to your little sister."

"What was Marissa doing when you saw her?" Ryan asked, afraid to hear what Sophia had seen.

"She was sleeping in your bed. And you were sleeping too. And it looked funny because you were really far apart and that's not how grown ups sleep because Mommy and Daddy always sleep beside each other and sometimes they cuddle and if I'm there then Mommy cuddles me and Daddy pretends I'm taking up too much space and pushing him out but I'm really not because I'm too small to do that." Sophia paused, as if trying to remember what she had been talking about. "But yeah, she was sleeping."

"Oh." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "When was this yesterday?"

"In the morning. Mommy sent me to check on you before we left, and I opened the door and saw you sleeping and then I-" Sophia stopped abruptly, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"You what?" Ryan prodded suspiciously.

"You know Ryan, Mommy was right. I shouldn't be bothering you when you have to get ready for work. So I'm just gonna go upstairs and play with Princess Chrismukkah until you're ready." Sophia said quickly before running out of the kitchen.

Ryan watched her go with a smirk on his face. Although he knew he should yell at her for locking him in the pool house, he also knew that she had done him a huge favour.

"Look Ryan!" Sophia exclaimed as they backed out of the driveway later that day.

"What is it Munch?" he asked.

"Somebody's moving in to the neighbour house." Sophia announced.

Ryan turned his head to see a large moving truck parked in the driveway of Marissa's old house. "Wow. That place has been empty for years." he commented.

"Not any more! Hey do you think they'll have kids my age?" Sophia asked. "Maybe a boy, and then I can be friends with him and we can stand on the driveway and be like 'who are you' 'whoever you want me to be' and then be best friends forever and ever and get married and he can be my prince!"

"You're a big dreamer." Ryan laughed.

"Daddy said I'm an optimist Daddy. What does that mean?" Sophia was now distracted from the new neighbours, and spent the rest of the ride alternating between telling Ryan stories and asking him questions.

Ryan however couldn't get the old Cooper house out of his head. It would be weird to see it inhabited after all these years – he'd come to see it as some sort of symbol of his relationship with Marissa – empty since he'd left for Chino years ago. He didn't quite like the idea of some strangers living there.

"Morning Mr. Atwood." Kirsten's secretary slash Sophia's nanny Tia greeted Ryan as he approached Kirsten's office, Sophia in tow. "Morning Sophia."

"Morning Tia." Ryan replied. "And once again, call me Ryan."

"Good morning Tia!" Sophia greeted her enthusiastically. "Is Mommy busy right now?"

"Well cutie she's just on the phone. Why don't you wait here with me for a few minutes until she's done, so Mr. Atw – Ryan can go to his office?" Tia smiled.

"Ok." Sophia agreed. "I can show you the new outfit Summer made Princess Chrismukkah."

"Thanks Tia." Ryan said as he headed off for his own office.

Tia nodded at him briefly before returning her attention to Sophia. Just then the phone rang. "Good morning, Newport Group. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Newport Group. How can I help you?" Sophia repeated quietly, adding a new phone greeting to her long mental list of them.

"So what's new with you Sophia?" Tia asked after she was finished on the phone.

"Well Coop called off her wedding," Sophia began.

"Oh I heard about that." Tia murmured. "Poor thing."

Sophia scoffed. "She's gonna be happier now." she informed Tia. "Anyways, now that there's no wedding Mommy says I don't get to be a flower girl any more."

"Oh that's too bad." Tia said sadly. "I'm sure you would have been adorable."

Sophia pouted for a moment, but suddenly a smile spread across her face. "Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you married?"

"No I'm not."

"Good." Sophia smiled. "So you can get married!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can get married, and then I can be your flower girl." Sophia explained.

"Oh cutie I don't think that's going to happen soon." Tia informed her. "I have a few more years before I'll be ready to get married."

Sophia sighed. "What's happening to the world these days?"

Over the next few days Sophia continued on her quest to get someone married so she could be a flower girl. She suggested it to Seth, who refused and threatened to throw out Princess Chrismukkah if she mentioned it to Summer. She tried Ryan, who laughed and refused. She even tried the idea on her parents.

"Sweetie we're already married." Kirsten reminded her.

"So? I watch TV. I know you can get married more than once." Sophia informed her. "Julie did it."

"Soapy first of all that was to different people." Sandy began. "And second, I never want to hear you use Julie as an example again."

"But can't you just get married to each other again?" Sophia pleaded. "Last time you got married you didn't invite me or Seth or Ryan. That was really mean of you."

"Baby, none of you were born yet."

"So? Now we're all born. So you should get married again and we can all be there and I'll be flower girl and Coop and Summer can be bridesmaids Seth and Ryan can be groomsmaids."

"Sophia, enough." Kirsten said sternly, since Sandy was too busy laughing about the thought of his sons as 'groomsmaids' to say anything.

In a final desperate attempt Sophia tried to convince a telemarketer that instead of 'needing to tell her about an amazing offer on cruises' he actually needed to get married and let her be the flower girl. It was the first time a telemarketer ever hung up on a Newport customer.


	22. Chapter 22

While Sophia was on her mission to be a flower girl, every one else continued on with their lives.

Seth and Summer were still dating, although Seth was now terrified to bring up anything related to marriage. And, although she wouldn't admit it, Summer had been thinking about the whole marriage thing a lot.

Ryan continued with his work, and was surprised and delighted (although he didn't show either) when Caleb offered him a promotion. Of course this promotion had a price – his hours increased drastically. But Ryan didn't mind, as he had nothing else going on. Plus he was trying to save up as much money as he could, now that he had some semblance of a romantic future to look forward to.

Marissa had discovered that her old house was in dire need of some repairs and redecorating after being empty for so long. Though it put a slight crimp in her plans, she took it with stride.

She rented a small apartment, despite Summer's pleas that she stay with her, and made sure to oversee every step of the work on her house.

Her one problem was that she hadn't yet got her things from New York – she'd been living off of whatever she had either brought with her, or left in Newport previously. Though she knew she had to go get all her various items at some point, Marissa didn't want to deal with seeing Rick. So she coordinated the sale of her apartment over the phone, and had her lawyer send Rick a notice that he had to be out of the apartment within a week of receiving the letter. She figured that once it sold she would go and empty it out.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked, kicking her legs under the table as she ate.

"Yes?" Sandy replied.

"When do we get to see our new neighbours?"

"I'm not sure Soapy. I think we'll have to wait until they move in, because right now it's just construction people there fixing it up."

"Oh." Sophia took a sip of her milk, her face a perfect picture of deep thought. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think the neighbours will be like?"

"I'm not sure."

Sophia frowned. "Do you think they'll have kids my age?"

"I doubt it. This neighbourhood isn't quite for that age group."

"But I'm that age group." Sophia protested.

"Yes, but you were … a surprise." Sandy reminded her.

"A good surprise?"

"A very good surprise."

Sophia smiled contentedly and returned to eating her food for a few minutes, before "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Sandy replied tiredly.

"When are Mommy and Seth and Ryan gonna get home?"

"Well your Mommy is at a business dinner with your Grandpa and some clients, so she'll probably be a while. And Seth went out with Summer. And I guess Ryan has to work late tonight." Sandy said thoughtfully.

Sophia pouted. "Seth and Ryan are never home any more. Seth's always with Summer, and Ryan's always at work."

"Are you saying me and your Mommy aren't good enough company for you?" Sandy asked in mock hurt.

"No Daddy, you and Mommy are really good company." Sophia insisted. "But I miss seeing Seth and Ryan all the time. Why do they always have to be busy?"

"Well Seth and Summer are in love, so they want to spend time together," Sandy explained. "Alone." He added, seeing what Sophia was about to say. "And you remember how Caleb promoted Ryan, right?" Sandy waited until Sophia nodded before continuing. "Well his new job means he has to put in more work to get everything going properly."

"I get it, but I don't like it." Sophia declared.

"Well Soapy sometimes for someone to be happy someone else has to sacrifice something."

Sophia took a few minutes to digest what Sandy had told her before resuming her questioning. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"If something is good for everybody, why doesn't it happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like … if there was something, and if it happened it would make everybody happy, why wouldn't it happen?"

"Well it depends what that something is." Sandy said.

"Like … if there were two people: a prince and a princess. And they were supposed to be together and live happily ever after. And that would make them happy, and it would make everyone else happy."

"Uh huh."

"So why wouldn't they be together?" Sophia asked, clearly perplexed.

Sandy sighed. "Soapy why don't you ever ask questions like any other kid your age?"

"I'm special." Sophia reminded him. "But why wouldn't they be together?"

"Well maybe it's complicated." Sandy attempted to reason.

"I hate complicated." Sophia scowled.

"Me too." Sandy agreed. "Now how about we take a break from the complicated questions?"

"Ok." Sophia took another sip of milk. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Summer banged on the door to Marissa's "new" house, shifting impatiently in her heels as she waited for someone to open it. "Coop!" she yelled, banging on the door again.

Finally the door flew open to reveal an extremely out of breath Marissa. "Hey Sum." Marissa wheezed.

"Hey Coop." Summer replied, letting herself inside the house and wrinkling her nose at the thick layer of dust covering the floor.

"They were doing some construction in here yesterday and haven't finished yet." Marissa explained, gesturing to the floor, along with the various ladders, tools, and other supplies littering the foyer.

"Do you think you're doing quite enough work on this place?" Summer questioned sarcastically.

"I want it to be perfect." Marissa declared. "This place is like a fresh start for me,"

"In your old house."

"Yes, but it's still a new start. And I want everything to be fresh and new." Marissa explained. "Plus it was decorated by my mother, and I'm not exactly fond of her taste."

"That I can understand." Summer agreed. "Now what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was actually trying to figure out what to do with the upstairs. There's so many bedrooms, and I was thinking of converting one into something, but I don't know what."

"You really seem to have some definite plans here Coop." Summer commented sarcastically. "Lucky for you, I'm here to help out."

"Really?"

"And by help I mean help with things that don't involve me getting all gross."

"Ahh."

"Well I do have a date later. And after I made Cohen promise to iron his clothes before wearing them I can't show up looking at all unkept." Summer revealed. "But I can help you with things such as picking paint colours."

Marissa laughed. "Ok let's start on the main floor then."

"Ok Coop, get a clipboard or something. You're going to have to take notes." Summer strutted off efficiently.

Marissa obediently followed Summer, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"So you like the kitchen style, right?" Summer asked.

"Yeah it's good."

"Ok so you just need to change the counter tops, get the cupboards refinished, and paint the walls. Oh! Maybe like a reddish orange colour! That would be so pretty Coop! Ok and then the foyer. The marble flooring looks good, but the walls definitely need some colour. And that chandelier is hideous. I mean, eww!" Summer continued her round of the main floor, commenting on every room. "Ooh the master bedroom. Are you going to take this room?"

Marissa wrinkled her nose. "I don't really want my parent's old room. I mean it's just weird."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Like this is where they used to have sex and stuff."

"Eww! Summer!"

"What? It's true. So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well now I definitely don't ever want to sleep in it."

"So turn it into something else. Like … a gym." Summer suggested.

Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Right, you don't do gyms. Umm … we'll get back to this later." Summer decided, moving on to the next room.

"Wow Sum." Marissa said as they finally finished.

"Ohmigosh Coop I just realized. I shouldn't be telling you what to do with your house. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the mood. I love redecorating!" Summer apologized.

"No I'm glad for your help. It's way more work than I expected trying to redecorate such a big place."

"It is big, isn't it." Summer agreed. "What are you going to do with all this space?"

"I haven't really figured it out yet." Marissa admitted.

"So you're going to spend tons of money redecorating the whole place, and then just let it go to waste?"

"No. I just … haven't got that far in my plans."

"Well you should do something with it. Like maybe you can …" Summer trailed off, unable to think of any reasonable suggestions.

"Ohmigosh!" Marissa suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Summer jumped at Marissa's outburst.

"I have the BEST idea Summer." Marissa announced.

Summer waited a moment for her to continue. "What is it Coop?"

"You should move in with me!"

"What?"

"Move in here! It makes perfect sense. I have this huge house with way more room than I need, you live in your dad's house with your stepmother always hanging around. We'd always planned to live together during college, which obviously didn't happen. But it would be awesome – we'd be able to hang out whenever, and there's so much place we wouldn't get in each other's way."

"Ohmigod Coop! That is like the BEST idea EVER!" Summer enthused.

"So you'll move in?"

"YES!"

The two girls hugged happily, excited at their new plans.

Ohmigod Coop, this is so exciting!" Summer said happily, bouncing on her toes. "I get to live with my best friend, and will finally be free of the step-monster!"

"And you'll be next door to your boyfriend." Marissa added coyly.

"Eww!"

"What?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"I'll be like … the girl next door." Summer wrinkled her nose. As soon as she said it she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just so … clichéd."

"It's not a bad thing though – being able to sneak over whenever you want, always being within walking distance of each other …" Marissa trailed off, deep in memories.

"It looks like someone misses the boy next door." Summer commented slyly.

"No, I was just remembering things." Marissa protested.

"Suuuuure. Things like making out with Ryan in the pool house?"

Marissa looked away, unwilling for Summer to discover exactly how recently that had last happened.

"Ok Coop, I'll drop it. But seriously, are you even thinking about getting back with Ryan? I mean I know you were having second thoughts about Rick before you called off the wedding, and you were going to talk to Ryan, but you never told me what happened with that."

"Nothing happened." Marissa replied quickly.

Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Oook then. But what about now – is there any chance of you two getting back together?"

"Sum let's just drop this."

"I'm just saying it seems very convenient – you living next door to Ryan again. Are you telling me you haven't even though of going over there?"

"First off, I'm not living here yet. And … he doesn't know I'm going to be."

"What? You haven't told him?"

"I haven't told anyone." Marissa corrected.

"Well we'll see how long things stay platonic once he knows you're living here." Summer predicted.

"Sum he's not the one in charge – I have a say in whatever happens too."

"Uh huh. And you're telling me that if Ryan came over right now and professed his undying love for you-" Summer stopped at the look on Marissa's face. "Right this is Ryan. If he came over and was all like wanting to get back together and stuff, you would say no?"

"What I'm telling you is that right now I need to take some time for myself to rebuild my life here. Alone." Marissa said, slightly more harshly then she'd intended.

"Oh." Summer looked properly chastised.

"And by alone, I mean still spending time with you." Marissa added in a nicer tone, as a way of apologizing.

Summer breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. And just so you know, I'm all for you taking time and doing whatever you want to do. As long as I still get to be part of your life."

Marissa smiled. "Of course you do. You are my new room-mate – house-mate."

"This is so exciting!" Summer said, getting all bouncy again. "And I would love to stay, but I have to meet Cohen in … five minutes ago."

"How are things going with him?" Marissa asked.

"Things are … good."

"Summer?" Marissa prodded.

"Ok so things are kind of weird right now." Summer admitted.

"Well it is Seth." Marissa reminded her.

"Wow Coop, you're joking. You've already changed!" Summer joked. "But things are different weird. Ever since the whole proposal thing we haven't really talked about the future. Like we don't even make plans really ahead of time anymore. It's like he's …"

"Scared after how you reacted?" Marissa filled in.

Summer bit her lip. "Maybe."

"So now he's afraid to bring up any type of commitment," Marissa summarized, "And you … are starting to think about it?"

"You know me way to well Coop."

"Summer do you want to marry Seth?" Marissa asked directly.

"I …"

"Do you? Or do you not?"

"Of course I do Coop! I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"So what's the problem? I know that it's not that you've just been back together for a while. You're the one who always said that when you met your soul mate you would just know, and time wouldn't matter any more."

"It's just …" Summer shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"Just what?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Like how?"

"Like what if he does some Coheny thing that breaks us up? I mean I love him, but that's who he is. He's Cohen. Doing crazy, stupid, senseless things is like instinct to him."

"Summer he loves you. He won't screw things up." Marissa assured her. "I mean you two are happy together, and you love each other. What more do you need?"

"But how can I be sure? I mean one minute you think things are great, the next minute everything's falling apart."

"You're not talking about you and Seth any more, are you?" Marissa realized.

Summer was silent.

"Summer what happened with me and Rick will never happen to you and Seth."

"How do you know? You and Rick were happy before. You didn't expect something like that to happen."

"Summer, Seth may do stupid things sometimes, but he would never intentionally hurt you. And that's the big difference between him and Rick – Rick knew exactly what he was doing when he was cheating on me. Seth would never do something like that to you. And Rick and I were never really happy. I thought we were, or maybe I fooled myself into thinking we were. But it was more about the comfort factor than love and happiness. Like how me and Luke used to be. We were never like you and Seth, or …"

"Or you and Ryan." Summer finished.

Marissa opened her mouth to protest.

"Coop don't even try to argue that. I know that you were happier with Ryan than you've been since. And I'm not going to try to get you two back together if you want to be alone right now. I was just saying what I know you were thinking."

"Ok. But back to you and Seth. Don't be scared. It would be one thing if you weren't sure if you want to marry him. But we both know you do. Don't worry about things going wrong. Because things will always go wrong in some way or the other, but if your relationship is strong enough then you can make it through."

"Wow Coop. I thought I was supposed to be the one giving you all the wise advice."

"I've learned from the master. Seriously though Summer, if you're ready for the next step, tell him."

"I'm going to think about it Coop." Summer promised. "But now I should really go over there. I promised I'd play with Sophia for a bit before we go out. Apparently she feels her brothers have been too busy for her lately."

"With what?" Marissa asked curiously, immediately regretting her words.

"Well Seth has work and me, and Ryan-"

"Has a girlfriend?" Marissa finished, trying to sound casual.

"Got a promotion at work." Summer finished, shooting Marissa a look so that she'd know that Summer was on to her feelings. "But I really really should go. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure Sum. Oh can you maybe not tell Seth about moving in here yet?" Marissa requested.

"Why?"

"I just … want to wait a bit before people find out."

Summer knew that by 'people' Marissa meant Ryan, but chose not to persue it. "Sure Coop. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Sum. Have fun."

"Oh I will." Summer promised with a sneaky smile on her face. "My dad and the step-monster are in France for the week so I have the house to myself."

"Summer! Finally." said Marissa as she let Summer into the house a few days later. "Where have you been? I thought you were going to be here over an hour ago." Marissa stopped for a moment to take in the scowl on Summer's face. "What's wrong?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Psycho boss struck again." Summer announced dramatically, dropping her purse onto the ground only to shriek and pick it up off the floor to dust off.

"What did she do this time?"

"So I was in the staff room, getting some coffee, and I overheard her talking with some of the execs. And they were all like 'Danielle these new sketches are wonderful' and she was like 'you really think so? They're just some sketches I did the other day in between meetings'." Summer said. "And I thought it was weird, since she like never makes sketches. So I went over and asked to see them after the execs left, and they were totally the designs I spent the past two weeks putting together. So I called her on it, and she was all 'oops my mistake' in a non-caring way, and they she told me to make her some fresh coffee. I hate her!" Summer yelled, on a verge of a rage blackout.

"Calm down Sum." Marissa soothed. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and drink."

"How about just the drink, and make it strong." Summer suggested.

"Well I don't exactly have any options here. And we really should figure out what we're going to do with the rest of the house."

"Right." Summer said thoughtfully. "Well Coop, do you have any new ideas?"

"No." Marissa admitted. "Do you?"

"Nope. So how about we go hit a bar somewhere? Or," Summer could see that Marissa wasn't up for a bar, "we could just go pick up some stuff and come back here and figure out the plans."

"You want to plan out our new house while we're drunk?" Marissa asked sceptically.

"Why not? Maybe we'll have some good ideas. Come on Coop!" Summer jingled her car keys in Marissa's face. "Ooh and we can stop and pick up some stuff from my house and your apartment, and then stay over here."

"Summer it's not exactly ready for people to stay in." Marissa protested. "It's all dusty and gross."

"Well we don't want to be irresponsible and drive drunk. And I'm not going to drink alone Coop, so let's stay here. It'll be an adventure, staying in an empty unfinished house. Like-"

"The model home." Marissa interjected.

"Hmm sure. I wasn't there, but I guess that works. And you know how well that ended!"

"Summer it ended with Ryan and Luke getting into a fight and burning it down." Marissa reminded her.

"Right. Well I promise not to beat you up, and I don't think you could take me, so I'm sure we'll be safe. And worst comes to worse we go over to Cohen's."

"We're not going there." Marissa said quickly.

"No, because we're going to stay here, and it'll be fun. Like camping, which we never did when we were little because it's gross with all the like animals and dirt and like no electricity. Come on Coop." Summer pleaded.

"Ok. Let's go get the stuff." Marissa finally gave in. "But we are going to figure out some of the rooms too."

"Sure we are." Summer agreed, in the same tone one would use to humour a child.

"Ohmigosh Coop remember when we went to LA, and then Grady Bridges was all like hitting on me?" Summer giggled drunkenly as she took another sip of her drink. "He is so not cool."

"That's not what you thought before that night." Marissa reminded her, pouring herself a fresh drink.

"Yeah well whatever." Summer shrugged and finished off her drink, holding out the glass for Marissa to refill. "I missed this."

"Missed what? Getting drunk together?"

"Yeah. Things were so simple back then."

"That's because we were always drunk."

"Well maybe we were on to something." Summer joked. "Kidding!" she added upon seeing Marissa's face. "Hey back then did you ever think you'd end up where you are now?"

"Never. I totally thought that by this time in my life I'd be married to Luke, living in some huge mansion on the beach, queen of the Newpsies or something. What about you? Did you think your life would be like this?"

"Hmm dating a guy who might possibly be the biggest nerd in history, still living with my dad and step-monster, working a job I find stifling for a boss I can't stand … no I never quite pictured my life quite like this."

"But?" Marissa asked, knowing that there was more.

"But I like it. I mean most of it. I love Seth, even if he is a total dork. And I'm moving out of my dad's house. It's just the job that I need to do something about."

"Aww." Marissa said sympathetically.

"Seriously, I can't stand that b!tch Danielle. She actually took credit for my work right in front of me in the other room. And she always give me stupid jobs, and won't look at my ideas. Although she doesn't seem to have any problem pretending they're hers." Summer ranted, her voice becoming progressively louder.

"Summer just quit." Marissa suggested.

"Coop-" Summer said, about to begin her usual speech about how she couldn't.

"You have the job to put on your resume now. And who cares what type of reference Danielle would write – you're never going to win her over, why waste more time? Summer designing clothes has been your dream since we were like ten. Don't let Danielle take it away from you."

"But where would I work?"

"I've seen your work – it's awesome. You could get a job anywhere that you wanted."

"I've tried Coop. People don't like hiring designers who're straight out of university."

"Then … start your own company." Marissa suggested.

Summer snorted into her drink. "Right Coop. Because I could totally do that." she said sarcastically.

"Why couldn't you?" Marissa asked.

"Well let's see." Summer held up her hand and began ticking off the reasons "I don't have enough money, I have no idea how to run a business, my designs are nowhere near good enough, I have no real experience, and I wouldn't have any clients to design for."

"Summer. You are an awesome designer, and I'm sure if you started a company you'd have tons of clients. I mean we live in Newport Beach. And LA is super close by. As for money, I'm sure your dad would help you out."

"I can't ask him for that much." Summer said.

Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Your recent independence has inspired me Coop. I don't want to live off of my dad's money anymore." Summer announced.

"Wow." Marissa muttered. "I never thought I'd see the day when you gave up his money."

"Ok slow down Coop. I'm not giving up his money. I'm just … using less of it. I'm easing out. Which means I am not asking him for the money to start a company. I mean just getting a building would be so much." Summer frowned.

"Ouch." Marissa absentmindedly topped off their drinks, chewing on her lip as she tried to think it through. There was something she was missing … some idea that was in her brain but not cohesive yet. It was something simple, obvious …

"Oh Coop we didn't figure out the stuff for this place like we were going to." Summer realized.

"That's it!" Marissa yelled.

"Whoa." Summer wrinkled her nose. "How about we don't yell while we're drunk?"

"Sorry. But I have the BEST idea!"

"What is it?" Summer asked curiously.

"Ok so what if – wait." Marissa picked up their glasses and handed one to Summer. "Drink this first."

"What?"

"Just drink it." Marissa instructed, chugging down her own.

Summer paused for a moment before shrugging and following suit. "Ok, what's your idea?" she asked as soon as the two glasses were empty.

"What if we …" Marissa paused dramatically, "start our own company!"

Summer continued to look at her in an expressionless silence.

"Sum?" Marissa waited. "Sum?"

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?"

"I said we should start our own company." Marissa repeated.

"Are you out of your MIND?"

"Ok not quite the reaction I was hoping for."

"Coop how the HELL would we run a company? And how is this in any way more possible than me having my own?"

"Summer it would be perfect." Marissa insisted. "Think about it – I need a job, you hate your job. You could do the design work, I could run the business side of it. And we even have the perfect office."

"And where is this wonderful office?"

"Right here!" Marissa said happily.

"What?"

"Come on, we both know this place is way bigger than we need. And we're already renovating. We could keep the kitchen, living room and den, and turn the rest of the main floor into our office area. And the upstairs has enough rooms that we can each have a big bedroom and use the other rooms as storage or whatever we need. It would be perfect."

"Well this place IS huge. And we really don't need all the space." Summer admitted.

"And you know it's a good idea. Better than good, it's-"

"AWESOME!" Summer interrupted, finally getting in to it. "You are SO right Coop! How did we not think of this before? I mean I majored in fashion design, and you did business with a minor in design. We're moving into this enormous place, and have spent so much time trying to figure out what to do with it. How dumb are we?"

"So you want to do it?" Marissa asked.

"Yes! Ohmigosh Coop this is going to be all time!" Summer enthused. "This is so exciting" she squealed. "It calls for more drinks!" she poured them each other drink, either unaware or too excited to care that she spilt at least half of it on the ground.

"Cheers." Marissa said, holding up her glass.

"Cheers. To our new company." Summer agreed, clinking her glass against Marissa' before downing the contents. Suddenly her expression changed. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked in concern.

"I gotta pee."

"Uh oh." Marissa echoed. She had totally forgotten that the plumbing had been shut off during the renovations. And as soon as Summer mentioned it, she realized she had to pee too.

"What do we do Coop?" Summer asked, standing up and squirming.

"I don't know." Marissa said, looking away, since seeing Summer's little dance just made her have to go even more. "We can't drive anywhere, and there's no place nearby except …"

"Cohen!" Summer remembered.

"NO!" Marissa objected.

"Please Coop? I really have to go." Summer whined.

"I'm not going over there." Marissa insisted. "I'll go in the bush if I have to."

"EWW!"

"Seriously I would rather do that then go over and see Ry- the Cohen's like this."

"No Coop. We are going over there. I am NOT letting you do something as gross as peeing outside. That's disgusting and unsanitary and eww. Let's go." Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and tried to pull her up.

"It's too late to bother them." Marissa argued.

"It's like nine thirty." Summer informed her. "We just started drinking a bit early. And by a bit I mean at really early. Now come Coop. Up!" Summer pulled on Marissa's arm for a second before losing her balance and joining her on the floor. "Oww." She moaned, hoisting herself up again with a huge sigh. "Come on Coop. We won't see Ryan anyway. Cohen said he's always like working or like doing whatever he does in the pool house."

Marissa sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"Ok good, because I really really have to go." Summer grabbed Marissa's arm again and dragged her towards the door.

"Ouch." Marissa muttered as she bumped into the fence.

"Careful Coop." Summer 'whispered' loudly. "We're being stealth." As soon as she said that Summer tripped over a garbage can, knocking both it and herself to the ground. "I'm ok." she announced, standing and dusting herself off. "When we start our company, remember that we don't want garbage cans."

"Garbage cans, not good. Got it." Marissa agreed, staggering up the driveway.

"Ok Coop, almost there." Summer said.

They got to the top of the steps, and Marissa reached for the doorbell.

"Wait!" Summer hit Marissa's hand aside.

"What?"

"We can't ring the bell. What if Sandy or Kirsten or Sophia answers?" Summer realized. "Or Ryan." she added, seeing Marissa's face. "I need to talk to Cohen." Summer reached for her purse, only to realize that she'd left it behind. "Coop gimme your cell."

"I don't have it." Marissa giggled. "No cell phone for Marissa!"

"What do we do?" Summer wailed.

"Go back?"

"No Coop. I need to pee like now. Which means I need to get Cohen to let us in."

"Except that we can't talk to him unless we're inside."

"Quiet Coop, I'm thinking. Ok now where in the house would Cohen be? It's past dinner time, and too early for his late night snack, so not the kitchen. He's not on the phone with me, and there's no way he's alone because that would mean he'd have to be quiet. Maybe he's with Sophia. But it's past her bedtime. So that means he must be with …"

"Ryan." Marissa finished. "Let's go back Summer."

"Nooooo." Summer objected. "Come on Coop, we'll be quick. You'll barely have to see Ryan. Now let's just go around to the pool house."

Marissa sighed, but followed Summer. The truth was that she really had no interest in peeing in the bushes.

The two girls ran around the house as quietly as they could, which wasn't all that quietly. Finally the reached the pool house, and Summer strode over to the door purposefully. Or at least she would have, if she hadn't bumped into a chair. Luckily Marissa managed to catch the chair before it fell in a loud crash, although Summer wasn't quite so lucky.

"Oww." she whined, rubbing her already sore behind. "Coop no chairs at our company either."

"No chairs." Marissa repeated.

Summer smoothed out her outfit and fluffed her hair before continuing for the pool house and banging on the door. "Cohen?"

Marissa stayed a few steps behind, unsure if she was excited or scared to see Ryan. Or maybe both.

"Cohen!" Summer repeated, banging on the door more loudly.

Finally it flung open to reveal a confused looking Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." Summer said with her most winning smile. "Is Cohen in here?"

"Yeah he's just-" Ryan began, pointing inside.

"Ok well I'll just go say hi to him." Summer interrupted, letting herself in. "You don't mind if I use the washroom while I'm here, do you?" Without waiting for a reply to ran inside to the washroom.

"Hey Summer!" Seth's voice could be heard.

"In a minute Cohen." she replied, following by the sound of the washroom door shutting loudly.

Ryan grabbed the door, about to pull it shut, when he suddenly saw Marissa lurking a few feet away. "Hey." he said in surprise.

"Hey." she replied shyly, trying not to stare at his wife-beater clad chest. Why did he have to be so dmn gorgeous?

"Uh what are you guys doing here?"

"We were … in the neighbourhood and kind of needed a washroom." Marissa explained vaguely.

"Oh." Ryan clearly didn't understand how they were in the neighbourhood, or why they were both obviously wasted. "Do you want to come in?"

"Ok Coop, your turn." Summer announced as she walked out of the washroom and straight over to Seth, perching herself on his lap.

"Do you mind?" Marissa asked softly.

"No go ahead." Ryan moved aside to let her in.

"God woman how much have you been eating lately?" Seth whined, shifting under her weight.

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him across the chest.

"Summer, let me finish my sentence." Seth quickly added. "I was going to say how much have you been eating lately, because you are just as light as a feather."

"Uh huh. Nice try Cohen." Summer giggled, turning her head to kiss him.

"Are you drunk?" Seth asked, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Just a little bit." Summer giggled.

"Ah well all the better for me." Seth said, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"A-hem." Ryan cleared his throat, looking away.

"Right. Sorry man." Seth apologized, placing Summer down on the seat and standing up, smoothing out his clothes as he did.

"Hey what is this, the wife-beater club?" Summer asked, suddenly realizing that Seth was also wearing one, although his didn't fit quite as well.

"Well you see Summer," Seth explained, "I'm a rebel. A bad boy, if you will. And this is what I wear."

Summer burst into laughter.

"What?" Seth asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I may be drunk Cohen, but I'm not that drunk. Why are you really wearing that thing? And why don't you have a shirt over it like Ryan?"

Seth looked away, furiously trying to come up with an excuse.

"When I got home he was in here wearing it and looking for my old wrist cuff." Ryan revealed. "He's trying to fix his 'nice guy' image."

"Ryan!" Seth protested. "You're violating the code here."

"What code?" Marissa asked as she came out of the washroom.

"Yeah, what code Cohen?"

"The brother's code. Where everything that we say is kept a secret because we're brothers." Seth clarified.

"That's not a code Seth." Ryan scoffed. "That's just you trying to keep me from telling everyone all the things you say."

"What else does he say?" Summer asked excitedly.

"NO!" Seth yelled. "The code man!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, and shrugged apologetically to Summer.

"Ok Coop, let's head out." Summer suggested.

"Where exactly are you going in this condition?" Seth asked.

"None of your business." Summer replied.

"Summer you two can't drive now."

"We're not driving. We're just going … somewhere walking distance." Summer said, remembering that Marissa didn't want to tell anyone about them moving in to her old house yet.

"There is no where walking distance from here that you can go to." Seth argued. "I don't even understand how you got here."

"There's a lot of things you don't understand Cohen. We'll be fine. I promise we won't be driving."

"Summer come on. I don't want you guys out there alone. We'll drive you home."

Ryan started slightly at the word 'we'.

"Really Cohen, we're fine." Summer protested. "Although it's sweet that you care so much."

"Just tell me where you're going." Seth insisted.

"I … can't." Summer said, looking at Marissa. "But we're going somewhere that's a real place. See we even have the keys right …" Summer grabbed for her purse, only to once again realize she didn't have it. "Coop show him the keys."

"Umm …"

"We don't have the keys!" Summer yelped.

"Ok why don't you two stay here for the night?" Ryan suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're drunk, you don't have keys to get into a place that we're not sure exists, and you've obviously been wandering outside for a while judging from all the scratches you have." Ryan explained.

"Dmn garbage cans." Summer muttered.

"Yeah stay here!" Seth suddenly added enthusiastically. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

"Cohen your excitement over that is a bit weird." Summer informed him.

"Well I never had sleepovers when I was a kid." Seth revealed.

"Aww Cohen! You can sleepover at my place any time you want." Summer offered suggestively.

"Right because I'm sure your dad would love that."

"Oh that won't be a problem anymore." Summer said confidently.

"Why? Does he like me now?"

"No. But he won't be around to object once I-" Summer stopped and put her hand over her mouth like a little kid.

"Once you what?"

"You know Cohen, this has been great, but we really should be going. Come on Coop." Summer said quickly, grabbing Marissa's arm and pulling her towards the door before she could give away their secret.

"Wait Summer I thought we decided you weren't going anywhere." Seth protested.

"Right. Well we kind of are going now. But thanks!" Summer said brightly. "Night!"

Seth and Ryan watched the two girls rush out, too confused to do anything.

Summer and Marissa managed to get back to the house without any major collisions with inanimate objects, and luckily found that the door was unlocked.

"Coop are you tired?" Summer asked as they spread out the blankets they had brought.

"Not really." Marissa admitted.

"Ok, so let's plan out our office!"

"Now?" Marissa asked sceptically.

"Why not?"

"Because we're drunk."

Summer shrugged dismissively. "So we'll be looking at things from a different perspective. That's always a good thing. Come on Coop, you know it's way too early to sleep, and besides, there's nothing else to do here."

"Fine." Marissa sighed.

"Fine." Summer mocked her. "Way to be excited Coop."

"I am excited. It was just …" Marissa tried to figure out words to describe how she felt after seeing Ryan, but nothing came to mind.

"EXCITING!" Summer yelled, clapping her hands together. "BE EXCITED COOP!" She jumped up and down a few times, waving her arms like a cheerleader. "Excited excited excited! Hey do you want another drink Coop?"

"No I'd rather not have to go back to the Cohen's." Marissa objected.

"Right, that. That was funny." Summer giggled, helping herself to a shot of vodka. "Whoo!"

"So let's go upstairs Sum?" Marissa suggested.

"Ok!" Summer agreed happily. "Follow me!" She ran a few feet before stopping, removing her shoes, and then running the rest of the way. "Hurry Coop!"

Marissa looked at Summer's retreating figure, then took a swig of vodka from the bottle before following her. Why not?

"Ohmigod Coop I forgot how many bedrooms this place has!" Summer yelled.

Marissa cringed. "A little quieter please Sum."

"Sorry." Summer said in a stage whisper. "So which room do I get?"

Marissa shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Coop! You HAVE to care!" Summer whined.

Marissa laughed. She had forgotten what a … character Summer was when she was drunk. "Ok … is it ok if I take my old room?"

"Of COURSE it's ok." Summer said empathetically. "But you know, there's so many rooms up here you could probably have another one."

"Summer I don't think I need two separate bedrooms."

Summer sighed dramatically. "Coop I meant that you could make them in to one room. By taking away the wall, or like putting the wall somewhere else. I mean how awesome would it be to have a bedroom that was like two bedrooms big."

"I don't need that much space."

"Well the space is here anyways, so it's like … efficient to use it." Summer rationalized. "If we have the upstairs redone properly we can each have a huge bedroom with ensuite, and still have storage space. This place is like crazy huge Coop."

"Ok." Marissa agreed. "I did always want a big bedroom."

"Me too!" Summer said, skipping down the hallway. "Now I'm going to pick my room!"

Marisa laughed to herself as she watched Summer enter a bedroom and inspect it before checking out the next one.

"Hey this is nice!" Summer yelled.

"That was Kaitlin's room." Marissa informed her.

"Well Little Coop had a nice place here. Large closet, although I might need to make it bigger, and an awesome view of the ocean. I'll take it." Summer announced. "And … extend it that way." She pointed down the hallway in the direction she wanted the room to grow.

Just then the Spiderman theme song began to play loudly.

"Cohen!" Summer pulled out her cell phone and yelled in to it. "Cohen stop changing my ring tone!" She paused to listen for a second. "Yes we're fine. We're back at … the place we wanted to be back at. No I'm not telling you where. It's a surprise. No. Not telling. Cohen you're worse than Sophia. I'm not telling you what the surprise is. Cohen!"

Marissa smirked and decided to leave Summer to what would probably be a long conversation. She wandered back into her old room and stepped out on to the balcony, allowing the fresh ocean air to blow through her hair. She loved the view from her room – she could see the backyard, and past it on to the beach.

Marissa surveyed the view with a smile. It was – suddenly she stopped, standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck to see further to her right, just past the pool. If only she was a few inches taller … no she didn't really want that. What she wanted was for her balcony to be a few feet long so she could see – then it hit her.

Marissa sped back into the house and into the room beside hers. She ran to the window, hoping it had the view she thought it would. Using all of her strength she pushed the window open and stuck her head out. There it was, set out perfectly in front of her.

The pool house.

Marissa had never thought of it, but the room next to her old room faced the Cohen's house. And it happened to have a spectacular view of the pool, and the pool house. In fact the window was just above the level of the pool house, meaning that it seemed as if she were standing in the Cohen's back yard. Marissa watched the pool house with a smile – it was oddly comforting just being able to see it, knowing that Ryan was probably in there.

Or was he? Suddenly Marissa saw the door into the Cohen's kitchen open, and a dark figure walked out and straight towards the pool house. A light haired, wife-beater and open shirt clad figure. He entered the pool house, and seconds later it was flooded with light. And, to Marissa's delight, she realized that with the lights on she could see right in to the pool house. She could see Ryan, fiddling with something on his nightstand. Then he walked further back, out of her view. Marissa waited a few moments, and was rewarded when Ryan came back into her line of view – sans the shirt. She watched his muscles ripple through his wife-beater and he reached for something and – closed the blinds. Marissa sighed disappointedly. Ok, maybe her watching him was a little creepy, but still.

"Whatchu doing Coop?" Summer asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh I was just checking out this room." Marissa said swiftly. "I think I'll have part of this space added to mine."

"Like a corner room? That is SO awesome!" Summer said giddily. Suddenly her face feel and her eyes drooped. "I'm sleepy Coop."

"Ok let's go to sleep then." Marissa suggested.

"Sleeeeeeeeeep." Summer agreed. "I'm a big fan of sleep."

"Uh huh. Why don't you go downstairs, and I'll be right there?"

"Downstairs in our house!" Summer remembered as she walked out of the room. "Coop?" she yelled in a panic.

"What?"

"I think I lost the stairs."

Marissa shot one last glance at the now dark pool house before going to find Summer, and help her find the 'missing' staircase.


	23. Chapter 23

Marissa furiously dialled Summer's phone number, her thin frame shaking with rage as she punched in the numbers. "Pick up the phone Summer." she willed her best friend as she listened impatiently to the phone ring.

"Hey Coop!" Summer finally answered. "You know, the prospect of having our own company is the only thing that makes me able to deal with Danielle these days."

"Hold that thought Sum." Marissa instructed.

"Why? What happened Coop?" Summer abruptly switched from fairly happy to totally panicked.

"So I came by our place today, to see how the contractors were doing and get a timeline on when they'll be done so we can start looking at furniture and stuff." Marissa began.

"Uh huh."

"And when I got here, I noticed a … slight problem."

"Like how slight?" Summer asked suspiciously.

"Like they knocked out the wrong wall in my parent's old room, and apparently it was a load bearing wall, so that causes some kind of problem with the rest of the house …" Marissa trailed off, unable to explain any more of it.

"So can't they just put it back?" Summer asked.

"Apparently not."

"Coop!" Summer whined. "This sucks! There's some problem in our house, and I don't even understand how it's a problem."

Marissa sighed. "So I asked him what he's going to do, and he was making all these excuses …"

"Give me ten minutes Coop. You need back up." Summer hung up her phone and grabbed her purse, running out of her office as fast as her heels would carry her.

"Summer! Where are you going?" Danielle yelled in her irritating voice.

"Umm fashion emergency." Summer lied.

"Oh you finally realized that your skirt is totally last season?"

Summer glared at Danielle. "No actually I was talking about you. If I have to look at your shirt for a minute longer I might go blind." With that Summer spun around and continued running for the elevator, leaving Danielle to figure out what she had just said.

"Ok Coop, I'm here." Summer announced as she let herself into the mansion, totally out of breath. "Whew I need to start going to cardio bar again."

"I'm so glad you came." Marissa said gratefully, hugging her friend. "Come look at this." She led Summer back through the dusty foyer and sheet covered kitchen.

"OH MY GOD."

"Yeah." Marissa bit her lip, looking at the huge hole that had once been a wall.

"Coop you didn't tell me it was THIS bad."

"I didn't want to freak you out more than I had to."

"This is awful! It's like … a hole. In the wall. But there is no wall anymore. So it's just a hole. Ewwwwww." Summer whined. Suddenly her expression became one of steely determination. "Where is the contractor anyways?"

As if by magic their contractor appeared, not looking nearly apologetic enough for Summer's liking.

"What happened here?" Summer asked in her most polite voice. A voice that Marissa knew meant she was on the verge of a rage blackout.

"Well you see, we read the blueprints for the house wrong, and thought that the wall over there was the load bearing one." he began.

"But we didn't even want this wall gone!" Summer said through her teeth.

"Yes, well my men say that according to their notes you did."

"Well they're obviously lying to make up for the fact that they took out the wrong wall!" Summer yelled. She took in a long breath, trying to calm herself down.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Marissa asked, hoping to cut off Summer's inevitable rage blackout.

"Well we've gone through the designs, and it appears we'll need to order a beam, which should take about two weeks to arrive. After that we'll have to rebuild the wall, as well as do some other adjustments around the house to avoid any future problems." he informed them. "So obviously we'll have to reassess the costs we'd discussed."

"And why would we do that?" Marissa asked in annoyance.

"Because our original plan didn't include the extra two weeks of work."

"Well you wouldn't have to do that work if you hadn't torn out our wall!" Summer yelled.

"What she means is that we're not going to pay for you to fix your own errors." Marissa added quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you two clearly don't understand these complex problems." he said in an incredibly patronizing voice.

Summer gasped. "Ok here's the deal a$$hole: either you fix our wall, free of charge, or you can let yourself out because we don't need a moronic contractor. We can figure this out without you."

"Sweetheart, you two have no idea what you're doing." he said with a superior smile.

"You are SO fired!" Summer yelled.

He continued standing there, a look of amusement across his features.

"She said you're fired." Marissa repeated in a cold voice. "So I'd recommend you and your workers get out of here before she gets even more upset."

The contractor rolled his eyes. "You're just going to have to pay someone else to fix the wall."

"Well at least that someone else won't be an incompetent moron!" Summer retorted.

"Sum." Marissa said quietly, trying to calm her down.

"Fine. I'll leave." he agreed with a sneer. "COME ON GUYS, WE'RE OUT OF HERE." he yelled to all of the workers. "Have fun figuring this out ladies."

"Have fun being unemployed." Summer replied with a fake smile and wave as she closed the door behind him. She then turned to Marissa, her rage subsiding angry expression becoming one of worry.

"What do we do now?" Marissa wondered.

"Coop, I'm sorry if I was too harsh. I can go get him back." Summer offered.

"No, what you said was right." Marissa said. "But we need to find someone to finish this place. I hate to admit it, but he was right. We have no idea how construction works. The next contractor will probably take advantage of us just like this guy."

"We need someone that we know." Summer said thoughtfully. "That we can trust …" she trailed off.

"No. No no no no no." Marissa protested, immediately aware of whom Summer was thinking. "Not a chance in hell."

"Coop you know he's good. And we could definitely trust him to do the designs and find us a decent contractor."

"No." Marissa repeated insistently.

"Who else is there?"

"I don't know Summer." Marissa admitted. "But we can't ask Ryan."

"Come on Coop. You know Ryan would do anything for you. I mean he'll definitely say yes." Summer argued.

"That's not it."

"Well what's the problem then? I mean I know you two are in to each other, but you haven't given him any reason to think anything will happen, so it shouldn't be awkward or anything."

Marissa smiled weakly. If only Summer knew exactly how awkward it would be.

"Coop we need to finish this place. And he's the perfect person to ask."

"Fine." Marissa relented with a sigh. It seemed that Summer was always persuading her in to things involving Ryan.

"Ok! So we have to go meet him as soon as possible, so we can get this place fixed before something happens with the whole load bearing wall not being here to … bear the load." Summer decided.

"Meet with him?" Marissa bit her lip, realizing the full implications of what she'd agreed to.

"If you want I'll talk to him tonight at the Cohen's." Summer offered. "I'll have to tell them that we're moving in, but they're going to find out at some point anyways. But I can talk to Ryan, and that way you don't have to meet him more than absolutely necessary." Summer didn't understand exactly what Marissa's objection to seeing Ryan was, but she knew there was more to it than she had been told.

Marissa continued gnawing on her lip, unsure what to do. Finally she made a decision. "No, I'll talk to him."

"Really?" Summer asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'll go to the Newport Group now and talk to him." Marissa decided.

"Ok. Well I should get back to work. Let me know what happens."

"Sure." Marissa agreed.

"And Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to make this work. Because after what I said to Danielle earlier, I think I'm going to need this job."

Marissa looked at Summer in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I'll tell you later. I really should get back though. Good luck with Ryan!" With that Summer let herself out of the house and ran back to her car. Even though she was going to be quitting soon, she didn't want to be on Danielle's bad side. Well technically Danielle only had a bad side. But still, there was no point in annoying her any more than she already had.

Marissa parked her car in the visitor parking lot of the Newport Group and got out, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "There's nothing to be nervous about." she told herself. "It's just Ryan."

Right, just Ryan. Just the guy she'd been in love with since that fateful night at the bottom of the driveway. Just the guy who had broken her heart when he'd left her to go back to Chino. Just the guy she'd pined after for most of her senior year – at least when she was sober enough to think straight. Just the guy who she'd fought with at their graduation party. Just the guy she'd almost hooked up with in New York a few years ago, and then actually hooked up with a few weeks ago. Just the only guy she'd ever really loved, and the only one besides Luke she had slept with. Yeah, it was just Ryan.

Marissa considered getting back in to her car and driving away. But she couldn't do that. She had to do this, if not for her, then for Summer. So she took a deep breath, screwed up her courage, and walked determinately towards the sliding glass doors. But as much as she thought she had prepared herself, she was nowhere near ready for what awaited her just inside.

"MARISSA!" Julie Cooper-Nichol shrieked.

"Oh God." Marissa muttered, looking for somewhere to run to.

But Julie was faster than she was.

"Oh Marissa!" Julie said loudly, hugging her tightly.

Marissa wrinkled her nose at the overbearing scent of Julie's new perfume and gave a little cough.

"Is it too much?" Julie asked, pulling back and sniffing at her wrist. "I wasn't sure if it was strong like 'come hither' or strong like 'get away'."

"Get away. Definitely get away." Marissa coughed again, hoping Julie would catch the subtext in her words.

But that was one thing Julie had never been good at.

"How are you sweetie?" Julie asked dramatically. "I've been trying to call you for ages, but you never pick up."

"The joy of caller ID." Marissa replied, still looking around for an escape.

"Oh Marissa, I was so worried about you." Julie continued, unfazed by her daughter's blatant desire to leave.

"Really? Well that's sweet, but I'm doing great." Marissa informed her.

"Sweetie you might not see it right now, but I'm only thinking about your future. What kind of future will you have shacking up with that Chino trash."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "First of all, like I've told you before, Ryan is not trash. In fact I heard Caleb promoted him."

Julie waved her hand dismissively. "Kirsten probably put him up to it."

"And second," Marissa continued, "I am not staying with the Cohen's."

Julie's eyebrows furrowed together. "Then where are you staying? I asked Summer's stepmother, and she said you're not staying there."

"I have my own place." Marissa announced proudly.

"Where?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"Well right now I'm in an apartment, but I'll be moving in to the house soon. And I have a job planned out and everything." Marissa informed her, purposefully keeping the details vague.

"Well." Julie said. "If you say so. But just try to think about your future. I'm sure it's not too late to get Rick back."

"Except that I don't want Rick back, because he cheated on me." Marissa reminded her. "And I am thinking about my future. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone."

"You're here to meet Ryan, aren't you?" Julie accused.

"Goodbye mother." Marissa said, walking away and leaving Julie stunned behind her.

"Welcome to the Newport Group. How can I help you?" the blonde secretary at the front desk greeted Marissa.

"Hi, can you tell me where Ryan Atwood's office is?" Marissa asked, just loud enough for Julie to overhear.

Not that it was hard, considering that Julie was lurking nearby, trying to eavesdrop. At Marissa's words Julie's mouth dropped open and she scuttled away, her heels tapping an annoying pattern on the floor.

"It's on the fifth floor. If you take the elevator up and then ask the secretary in front of Kirsten Cohen's office she'll be able to direct you." the secretary said in a bored voice, as if Marissa's request was no where near as exciting as her normal work.

"Thanks." Marissa replied as she headed for the elevator. She stepped in and punched the button marked '5'. Before she could think about what she was doing the elevator had stopped with a loud 'ding'. Marissa stepped out into a new lobby. Directly across from where she stood was a petite, dark haired woman sitting at a desk and talking to …

"Coop!" Sophia exclaimed, having looked up at the sound of the elevator. She jumped down from her chair and ran towards Marissa, enveloping her legs in a hug.

"Hey Sophia!" Marissa said, glad to see a familiar face.

"What're you doing here?" Sophia asked. Before giving Marissa a chance to answer she continued talking. "Have you been here before? This is the Newport Group, where Mommy and Grandpa and Ryan work. Mommy's office is right there" Sophia pointed at the door nearest to them, "and Grandpa's is downstairs. He and Mommy have really big offices. As big as my bedroom! And Ryan's office is down that way," Sophia now pointed down a long hallway, "His office isn't as big as theirs because he's a juniorer employee Mommy said. Who are you here to see? Are you gonna visit Ryan? Oh you are going to visit Ryan!" Sophia clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so exciting! Can I come with you? I haven't visited him all day b'cause I was in Mommy's office helping her. But now Mommy's busy, so I was sitting with Tia." Sophia finally stopped to breathe, taking Marissa's hand and leading her towards the desk.

"Hi, welcome to the Newport Group. I'm Tia, as Sophia probably told you." the woman at the desk said with a grin.

"Tia this is Coop." Sophia informed her.

"Oh really? I've heard a lot about you from Sophia." Tia smiled.

Marissa looked at Sophia suspiciously.

"All good things." Tia assured her.

Marissa laughed. "If you say so. I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you." Marissa said, shaking Tia's extended hand.

"You're Mrs. Cooper-Nichol's daughter?" Tia asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh your mother has been umm … around here a lot. Talking to Mrs. Cohen."

"Whining about me." Marissa filled in for her.

"Yeah sort of." Tia admitted.

"Poor Kirsten. I'll have to apologize to her." Marissa noted to herself. "My mother can be a bit crazy." she informed Tia.

Tia nodded in agreement, clearly wanting to say more, but unsure what she could say without offending Marissa.

"She's a scary vampire." Sophia divulged.

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded, having come out of her office just in time to hear her daughter's words.

"Sorry Mommy." Sophia apologized, clearly not meaning it. "But look who's here!"

"Oh hello Marissa!" Kirsten said with a smile.

"Hey Kirsten." Marissa replied, accepting her hug.

"What brings you here?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to Ryan." Marissa revealed.

"I knew it!" Sophia announced excitedly. "She's his princess." she whispered to Tia.

"Oh well he's in a telephone conference with a client right now," Tia informed her, checking a paper on her desk.

"I can come back another time." Marissa quickly offered.

"Oh no, he'll be done any minute." Tia said.

"Why don't you come into my office for a bit? I've been wanting to talk to you." Kirsten suggested.

"Sure." Marissa agreed.

"Can I come Mommy?" Sophia asked.

"Of course you can baby. I think you've told Tia enough stories for a while." Kirsten took Sophia's hand and led her and Marissa into the office.

"Don't worry Tia, I'll be back later." Sophia said as she waved at her.

"So I obviously heard about the wedding," Kirsten began.

"From my mother?" Marissa guessed.

"Yes. But I figured she didn't have the story quite right. Seth and Ryan gave me an idea what happened though. I was actually wondering how you're doing."

"I'm good." Marissa replied, almost automatically. Just like she did whenever anyone asked.

"Really?" Kirsten asked. "You know sweetie, it's ok to admit if you're not ok."

Marissa paused for a moment to think. "You know what, I actually am fine. Better than fine even. I guess that on some level I always knew things weren't right with Rick. And now I'm back in Newport, and I have a place to live, and a job planned out. So things are good. Really good."

"I'm glad to hear it. So where are you staying?"

"Right now in an apartment, but I'm actually going to be moving in to –" Marissa stopped, remembering that she hadn't told anyone yet.

"In to?"

"Umm I can't tell you right now." Marissa said, glancing at Sophia, who was colouring and trying very hard to look like she wasn't listening.

"Ahh." Kirsten nodded in understanding.

"But I'm sure you'll find out about the house and my new job soon. Like maybe tonight."

"Well I'm looking forward to that then." Kirsten said.

Just then Kirsten's cell phone began ringing.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I have to get that. The only people who call my cell during the day are my dad, Sandy and Seth."

"Sure. I'll just go wait for Ryan." Marissa said. "But … thanks."

"Any time." Kirsten said with a smile. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey Sandy."

"Daddy!" Sophia instantly dropped her crayons and ran to stand beside her mother, anxiously waiting to talk to her father.

Marissa let herself out of the office only to be see a surprising sight. A few feet in front of her, standing beside Tia's desk, was Ryan. He and Tia were talking, and it was obviously not about work. She watched as Ryan said something and Tia burst into laughter. Tia hit Ryan's arm lightly, saying something and then giggling, to which Ryan responded with a short comment and a smile.

Marissa couldn't watch it any longer, and stepped forward.

"Marissa." Ryan said in surprise.

"Hey." she replied, her nervousness from earlier replaced by an odd possessiveness.

"Hey."

"Marissa wanted to meet with you about something." Tia informed Ryan.

"Oh." Ryan looked at Marissa in confusion.

"You have no more appointments." Tia added. "Do you want me to hold your calls?"

"Uh … sure. Thanks Tia." Ryan stuttered out. "Why don't we go to my office?" he suggested to Marissa.

"Sure." she agreed, following him down the hallway.

Ryan held the door open for Marissa, waiting until she was inside before following her and shutting it behind him.

They both stood in silence for a minute, looking around the office, trying to sneak peaks at each other without being caught. It was like being back at a junior high dance.

"So …" Marissa began.

"Coffee!" Ryan suddenly blurted out.

"Sorry?"

"Uhh do you want some coffee?"

"Oh. Umm no thanks."

The room was once again filled with silence.

"So this is a nice office." Marissa said politely, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly and scuffing her shoe against the imported carpet. "I heard you got a promotion."

Ryan nodded.

"How's work going?"

"Marissa don't." Ryan said in a pained voice.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "I was just …"

"Do you want something?" Ryan interrupted harshly.

"Ryan." The single syllable was full of hurt.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment. If there was one thing he couldn't bear, it was Marissa hurting. Especially when he was the cause of it. "I'm sorry. It's just that you can't keep doing this. Telling me you need some time, then showing up at my office. I mean it's fine that you need your space, but you coming here just makes it all that much harder." Ryan looked away, trying to hide his own hurt from her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted your help with something. Work related. But it's fine. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." Marissa turned and head for the door.

"Marissa wait."

Marissa turned around. They were just two words but she could hear the emotion in them – the love, the pain, the utter confusion of how they were supposed to act around one another

"Come back. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ryan took a deep breath, as if bracing himself. "What do you need help with?"

Marissa looked at Ryan, as if anticipating some physical signal from him.

He smiled slightly – his traditional half smile, trying to reassure her as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "What is it?" he asked, leaning against his desk and fiddling with the stapler.

"Ok so after the night … in the pool house … I talked to my mom, and basically I'm not welcome back in her house until I'm back with Rick." Marissa began.

Ryan shifted uneasily, obviously unnerved by where the conversation was heading.

"But I would never do that." Marissa assured him. "So I'd decided that I don't want to go back to New York – Newport is my home. I just needed to figure out a job and a place to stay. Well I was talking to my dad, and he told me that he owned a house here, which he would sell to me. So I bought it, and started renovating. And then I asked Summer to move in, since it's a huge place and she's sick of living with her dad. Then the other night we had the idea to start a business together designing clothes. And we're going to have the office in the house, since it has so much space."

"Uh huh." Ryan nodded, unsure why she was telling him all of this.

"So the renovations were going along, but then when I got there today there was a huge hole in the wall." Marissa continued explaining what had taken place earlier that day, up until the point where they had fired to contractor. "So I was wondering … I mean we need to make new designs, and Sum and I don't really know what we're doing. We know how we want things to look, but can't really convey that into proper designs. So I … I mean we … were hoping … if maybe … you ... could …"

"Help you out?" Ryan finished.

"Yeah, as a friend." Marissa clarified.

"A friend." he repeated, not sounding impressed with that addition to her request.

"I mean we would pay you. Or you could just tell us someone else if you're busy with your work."

"Sure. I can do it."

"Really?"

Ryan nodded.

"Thank you Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed, leaping out of her chair and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh." Ryan muttered, his arms hanging awkwardly by his sides as his nose was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of her shampoo. It took all of his willpower to keep his arms motionless.

Marissa pulled back awkwardly. "Umm sorry." she whispered.

Ryan shook his head slightly, telling her to forget it.

"So … can you come by some time to check out the house?"

"Yeah. Where is it?"

Marissa's mouth formed an 'o' as she realized that she hadn't yet told Ryan where she was moving to. "It's … my house."

"Uh huh. Where is it?"

"Like MY house. My old house."

Ryan's mouth dropped open as it suddenly clicked in his mind what she was talking about.

"The one next door to the Cohen's." Marissa finished softly.

"You're – you're going to be living THERE?" Ryan sputtered out.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded.

"Next door to the Cohen's."

"Mmm hmm."

"Right next door." Ryan clarified, more to his self than to her.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"A problem?"

"Is it going to make things weird? Between you and me?"

"Things between us, weird? Never." Ryan said dryly.

Marissa smiled. "So when do you want to come by?"

"Umm let me check." Ryan pulled out a day planner and began flipping through the pages.

"You still use a paper planner?" Marissa asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a fan of those high tech ones."

"Right."

Ryan flipped the pages hazardously, his eyebrows wrinkling as he examined a few days.

"Are you that busy?" Marissa asked in disbelief.

"No it's just … I don't really make my own schedule for work. Tia kinda does it for me." Ryan admitted.

"Oh. Tia."

"Yeah. Gimme a minute, I'll just check with her when I have some time."

"Ryan?" Marissa interrupted. "Why don't you just come over after work? I mean if you're not busy with something else …" she trailed off, not wanting to imagine what, or who, that could be.

"Yeah sure." Ryan agreed. "I can probably get off early today. Should I call you or …"

"You can just come by. I'll be there."

"Do you spend a lot of time there?" Ryan asked, shocked at the realization that all this time she might have been right next door to him.

"It depends. I used to when I was planning it out, but recently I haven't been. Although I guess if I had there wouldn't be a hole in the wall. But I've been busy trying to figure out some stuff for the company."

"Oh."

Just then Ryan's phone began to ring. He held up a finger towards Marissa, gesturing that he'd just be a minute, and hit the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryan," Tia's voice sounded through the phone.

Marissa's eyes narrowed as she found herself strangely annoyed by the voice.

"Sorry to bother you, but Mr. Nichol would like to meet with you. I tried to stop him, but he's on his way."

"Thanks Tia." Ryan said. He clicked the phone off and looked up at Marissa apologetically.

"I should be going anyways." she said. "I'll see you later?"

"See you." Ryan replied.

Marissa turned and walked out of the office, leaving Ryan staring longingly after her. He fell back onto his chair and closed his eyes. How did he always get himself into these things? But he knew how – it was because as much as he tried, he could never say no to Marissa.

Marissa saw Caleb walking towards her and tried not to cringe.

"Hello Marissa." he greeted her jovially.

"Hey Mr. Nichol."

"Call me Caleb. We are related after all."

"Ok … Caleb." Marissa said suspiciously. Since when was Caleb nice to her?

"Your mother has been quite … concerned about your well being." Caleb said.

"My mother is only concerned about her own image." Marissa retorted.

Caleb tilted his head slightly, as if mentally agreeing. "Anyways, I haven't seen you since you called off you wedding,"

"Because you live with her, and I have no interest in visiting her."

"Right. I just wanted to say that I heard what happened, and I think you made the right decision."

"You do?" Marissa asked in shock.

"Yes. You don't want to end up unhappily married." Caleb said wisely, obviously speaking from experience. "And I just hope that things are going well for you."

Marissa was too stunned to speak, so she just nodded mutely.

"So you've just been to see Ryan?"

Marissa nodded again.

"Well, I'm not one to meddle," Caleb began.

His words brought Marissa out of her stupor and she scoffed slightly before biting her lip to stop.

"Although I will admit that may not have always been the case." Caleb conceded. "But what I wanted to say was that while I never really concerned myself with your life, which I do regret, even I could see that what you and Ryan had was special."

Marissa smiled.

"Anyways, I must be heading along. But don't give up hope on love." Caleb gestured slightly towards Ryan's office. "Goodbye."

"Bye Mr - Caleb. Thank you." Marissa said. She continued towards the elevator, totally floored by what had just happened. Maybe Sandy had been right that day. Maybe Caleb was actually growing a heart.

It was Newport after all. Stranger things had happened. Especially in their family.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey!" Marissa greeted Ryan later that day with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I had no more appointments, and I've had a lot of late nights recently so I figured I could head out early for once." Ryan explained, looking with great interest at the door.

Marissa smirked slightly. Seeing that he was acting as nervous and unsure as she felt was reassuring. As was the fact that he had come at all. "Come on in." She moved aside to let him enter. "Hey did you bring enough stuff there?" she teased, looking at the armload of various papers and equipment he was toting.

Ryan flushed slightly. "It's just the normal things I take when checking out a place."

"Well thanks for coming." Marissa said gratefully. "You want me to take something?"

"It's fine. Is there a table or something I can put it all on?"

"Umm …" Marissa searched the room before remembering the kitchen table. "In the kitchen. It's just …" she trailed off, remembering that Ryan knew his way around.

"So where is this wall?" Ryan asked from the kitchen. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you thought – oh."

Marissa walked through the kitchen to find Ryan staring at the hole in shock. "Or maybe it's worse."

Ryan continued to gaze upon the wall in horror.

"Can you fix it?" Marissa asked tentatively.

"Yeah of course." he assured her. "Do you have the blueprints for the house?"

"There're just …" Marissa looked around the disastrous area. "I'll go find them." She returned a few minutes later with the large scrolls of paper tucked under her arm. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ryan said, taking the papers and putting them with his own things on the table. "I'll need a while to go through these."

"Ok." Marissa stood for a moment, looking around the room. "Hey if this is going to take a long time you can do it another time. I don't want to keep you from your other plans."

"It's fine." Ryan said absent-mindedly as he examined the drawings. "The Cohen's don't expect me home early anymore."

"Ok." Marissa waited for a few minutes, before she started fidgeting: shifting her weight from side to side, and picking pieces of lint off her shirt.

"Where's Summer?" Ryan asked, obviously trying to dispel the awkward silence.

"Umm I think she's actually at the Cohen's. She was going to tell everyone that we're moving in here."

"Oh." Ryan said, taking his pencil and sketching something in a notebook.

Marissa continued waiting for a little while longer, until she finally couldn't take just standing there. She approached Ryan cautiously, not wanting to disturb him, and peered over his shoulder at his sketches.

Ryan's felt his breaths becoming shorter and quicker in response to Marissa's presence behind him. He tried to concentrate on the sketches he was doing, but found it impossible as he was enveloped in the scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his composure.

"Do you want something to drink?" Marissa offered softly. "We have bottled water. And umm … more bottled water."

"Sure." Ryan nodded.

Marissa strode off in search of the water, leaving Ryan alone momentarily.

"Get a grip Atwood." he instructed himself in a whisper. "She's your neighbour, your friend. You're doing her a favour, as a friend."

Right, because they'd always been so good at being friends.

"God what am I doing?" Ryan muttered. He hated this – being so close to Marissa, and yet unable to reach out, to hold her, to kiss her. But yet he couldn't resist putting himself in this position, because at least he got to be near her.

"Talking to yourself again Atwood?" Marissa teased.

"Something like that."

Marissa smiled and held out a bottle of water to him.

Ryan took it wordlessly and chugged a good third of it down.

"So what's the prognosis?" Marissa asked.

"Well you're going to have to order a – do you really want me to explain all of this?" Ryan questioned.

Marissa considered it for a moment before shaking her head. "Is it fixable?"

"Yeah. If you want I can make up a design for the rest of the house, and I know a guy who could put it all together." Ryan offered.

"Are you sure it's ok? You're not to busy with work?"

Ryan shook his head. "I told you already, it's fine." What he didn't say was that he was never too busy for her.

Marissa's face broke into a smile. "Oh my god Ryan, you just saved our house!"

Ryan smiled slightly, taking in her beaming expression. One smile from Marissa, and all of his inner agony suddenly seemed worthwhile.

"When can we do the design?" Marissa asked excitedly.

"Are you free now?"

A few hours later Ryan and Marissa sat together at the table, the remains of the pizza they'd ordered pushed off to the side of the table.

"So you want this wall moved back here?" Ryan asked, gesturing to the blueprints.

"Umm not quite. We want it more to the right." Marissa said.

Ryan moved his pencil slightly to the right.

"A little more. More. Not quite that much. A little less. A bit more." Marissa instructed. "Here, let me show you." She held out her hand for the pencil, leaning across the table to indicate exactly where they wanted the wall.

Ryan held his breath as she leaned across him, the rich scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils once again. Her arm brushed against his as she made a light mark on the paper.

"Does that make sense?" Marissa asked, turning her head to look at Ryan. Which, in her current position, put their faces within inches of each other. Her eyes rose to meet his for a brief instant before fluttering downward. She pulled back with a sharp intake of air.

'Uhh yeah."

"Ok."

"So … what else did you want to change?"

"The …" Marissa trailed off, trying to remember exactly what else they had wanted to change. "I think that's it actually."

"Really?"

"What, you don't think we've made enough changes?" she joked.

"No, I didn't say that."

They caught each other's eye, and for a moment were transfixed. Blue eyes upon blue, locked for what seemed like eternity, but was only a mere second.

"Umm so the Cohen's are probably expecting you home by now." Marissa said, standing up abruptly. "And I should get back to my place."

"Oh … yeah, you're right." Ryan agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks so much for your help Ryan." Marissa said.

"You're welcome." he replied as he gathered his belongings. "If you come in to the office in a few days I'll have the designs ready."

"Ok, awesome." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye Ryan."

"Bye." Ryan stepped out of the house and leaned against the now closed door, touching his fingers to the place Marissa's lips had brushed against his cheek.

"I have news." Summer announced the second Seth opened the door to let her into the house.

"Why hello Summer darling. I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about yourself?" Seth responded.

"Cohen!" Summer whined, hitting his chest. "I said I have news. You're passing up news for sarcasm and a lame excuse at wit?"

"Yes I –" Seth stopped abruptly. "No I'm not. Tell me your news!"

"Not yet."

"Summer!" Now it was Seth's turn to whine. "You just yelled at me for not wanting to hear it, and now you won't tell me. You're dangling a carrot on a string in front of a horse."

"What?" Summer frowned at Seth's analogy. "You spend too much time playing with toy horses."

"Actually I've cut back the Seth –Oats time a lot recently." Seth said proudly.

Summer rolled her eyes. "So anyways, like I said, I have news."

"Yes, and then you wouldn't tell me." Seth reminded her.

"Let's go in to the kitchen Cohen. I thought I could tell your whole family at once."

"That's a nice thought, but they're not home right now."

"What? None of them?"

"Nope. Ryan's still at work, and my parents took Sophia to the beach." Seth informed her.

"Oh."

"So why don't you just tell me the news now, and then you can tell them later?" Seth suggested hopefully.

"No, I think I'll wait. Telling the same story twice is like so repetitive." Summer said with a mischievous grin.

"Summer!" Seth groaned.

"Yes I'll tell you now Cohen." Summer said. "But only because if I don't you'll just keep asking me."

"I can be rather persistent." Seth said proudly.

"That's not always a good thing sweetie." Summer said, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Seth shrugged. "So what is your news Summer darling?"

"You know Cohen, I'm kind of thirsty. Can you get me a drink first?"

Seth glared at her.

"Because if I don't have something to drink, my throat will be all like dry, and I won't be able to tell you my whole story." Summer added innocently.

"Of course darling. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me?" Seth said in an overly affectionate voice.

Summer waited while Seth got them each a bottle of water. "Cohen, I'm kind of hungry too."

"What would you like dear?" Seth asked between clenched teeth.

"Hmm … I'm not sure." Summer pretended to ponder the matter, watching as Seth tried not to say anything.

His teeth were clenched and his foot was tapping a rapid beat against the floor. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Summer – news – now!" he burst out.

"Well aren't you impatient?" Summer teased.

"Summer." Seth gave her his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Summer felt a smile creep across her face as she looked at Seth. "Aww Cohen, you're so cute."

"Cute enough to make you tell me your news?"

"Yeah I guess so." Summer agreed with a laugh.

"What is it?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Well, a few weeks ago I was talking to Coop," Summer began.

"Summer, is this actually interesting news?" Seth interrupted.

"Yes."

"Can you jump ahead to the interesting part?"

"Cohen!" Summer scolded, an angry look appearing on her face. "Way to have no attention span."

"Ok never mind. I like long stories too."

"You should, seeing as that's the only kind you can tell."

"Ouch." Seth pretended to be wounded from her comment, only to receive another death glare. "Ok continue your story."

"So Coop has bought a house." Summer continued. "And I was visiting her, and we started talking about how big it is and stuff like that."

"You're moving in with her?" Seth guessed.

"And then I – wait how did you know?"

"Face it Summer, you're dating a genius." Seth smirked.

"A modest one too." Summer added dryly. "Really though, how did you know?"

"Summer, when you've told as many long stories as I have over my life, you learn to see the patterns in them, and are able to predict where they're going. It's all part of my Jedi-like wisdom."

Summer raised her eyebrows and looked at Seth in disbelief. "You're a freak Cohen."

Seth shrugged. "That works too. So you're actually moving?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good."

"It is." Summer agreed. "I mean I used to like living with my dad, but ever since I finished university it's just so … weird living with him and the step-monster."

"I would say I know what you mean, but I don't really." Seth said.

"Yeah well your situation is different Cohen. I mean you live with your awesome parents, your adorable sister, and Ryan. Right now I live with my dad who's never home, and my step-monster who just keeps getting worse. I swear, that woman has tried every single type of medication ever invented, and none of them make her any nicer."

"Summer." Seth interrupted her tangent.

"Right. So now I'm going to live with my best friend, which will totally be awesome!" Summer finished.

"So this was your big news?" Seth said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I mean not that it isn't good, but I was expecting something more."

"Oh that's just the beginning of it Cohen. Coop and I are also starting a fashion design company together, using the extra rooms in the house as our office."

"That's awesome!" Seth said enthusiastically. "So you're escaping your step-mother and Danielle?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Summer said happily. "I can't believe it actually. I mean I'm going to have my own house with Coop, and our own company. Like our very own company."

"So you two are going to run the whole thing?" Seth clarified.

"Yeah." Summer said proudly. "Between the two of us we'll run the company, create designs and actual products, and take care of the house."

"Wow, it's like I'm going to have my very own Newport Barbie." Seth commented.

"Your own what?"

"Newport Barbie."

"Why Barbie?" Summer asked curiously.

"Well you see, not only is Barbie gorgeous, she's also the queen of multi-tasking. I mean that woman is a doctor, nurse, pilot, flight attendant, ballerina, princess, gymnast, scuba diver, sports superstar, singer, a bunch of other things, and a model big sister and girlfriend, all in one." Seth explained.

"Interesting …" Summer said thoughtfully.

"Oh, and she has big boobs." Seth added.

"Cohen." Summer hit Seth, although not with her usual force. Instead she has a look of deep concentration upon her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Newport Barbie." Summer said softly.

"Uh huh. Like I said, she's-"

"I like it!" Summer interrupted.

"Sorry, what?"

"Newport Barbie. I want us to be Newport Barbie."

Seth looked confused. "Summer, sweetie, haven't you ever heard that no one can be like Barbie? There was some study that showed that if a real person had her proportions they'd fall over and die or something?"

"I don't want to BE a Barbie." Summer rolled her eyes. "I want to call the company 'Newport Barbie'."

"Oh. Well that could work." Seth said.

"Oh it definitely could work. I love it!" Summer said, gaining enthusiasm as she spoke. "I need to tell Coop!" She pulled out her cell phone and hit a few keys before holding it to her ear and waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Summer rolled her eyes as she listened to the phone continue ringing. Finally Marissa's voice mail picked up.

"Hey you've reached Marissa Cooper. Leave a message and I'll get back to you … unless you're my mother, in which case please don't leave another message saying the same thing as before."

"Coop awesome idea we can call the company Newport Barbie call me back bye!" Summer blurted out quickly before hanging up.

"Does Marissa only listen to the first five seconds or what?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, but it makes more sense to leave a short message so she calls me back, instead of one that explains everything." Summer rationalized. "Hey, thanks Cohen. For the idea." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"That's all I get for my brilliancy?" Seth asked in mock hurt.

"Hmm … it was a good idea." Summer agreed, kissing him again.

"Just good?"

"Really good." She kissed him more deeply this time.

"That's it?"

"Really, really, really good."

Seth pulled Summer towards him as the passion in their kiss continued to grow.

"Oh!" Summer said, suddenly breaking away. "There's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Do you have to tell me right now?" Seth questioned, taking her hand in his and pulling her back towards him.

"Yes, it's important. And you'll like it." Summer promised.

"Ok, tell me."

"So me and Coop have a house, right. But guess where it is."

"Umm … those new houses by the beach?" Seth guessed randomly.

"No."

"The other new houses by the beach?"

"No."

"Those other other new houses that are … by the beach?"

"Ok I'll just tell you." Summer decided. "Me and Coop-"

"Coop and I." Seth corrected.

Summer glared at him.

"Sorry, keep going."

"We are moving in next door."

Seth remained motionless for a moment. "Sorry, what?"

"We're moving in next door. In to the Cooper's old house." Summer informed him.

Seth's eyes grew wide. "You're moving in there? That's … awesome!" A huge smile spread across his face. "You'll be right next door! Which would make you … the girl next door."

"Haha." Summer said dryly.

"Seriously though, this is awesome Summer."

"Yeah, it is." Summer agreed.

"Wait, so you're the ones having all the renovations done to the place?" Seth realized.

"Yeah. It was done Julie Cooper style, which isn't quite the look we're going for. And once we started renovating we went crazy with it. We're changing so much stuff – right down to the design of the house, to make it work for our office. Oh!" Summer gasped, remembering something else.

"What?"

"I just remembered. Today we had this like huge problem with our contractor, so we fired him. And Marissa went over to the Newport Group and asked Ryan to help us out. And he obviously said yes, because he would like never say no to her, and I think she said he was going over tonight to check it out."

"Really?" Seth raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "I wonder how that went."

"Cohen!" Summer scolded. "He's doing it as a favour to her. They're just friends right now."

"Right, because Ryan and Marissa are so good at being just friends." Seth said sarcastically. "Oh, wait, no they're not. I can guarantee that if Ryan decides to help you guys with the rest of the work, something will happen between them. If it hasn't already."

"Cohen."

"Are you telling me you don't believe that?"

"No, of course I think it will. They're totally going to hook up at some point. But we're not going to do anything. We're not going to help them out. No encouraging or discouraging or anything. We are staying way out of their relationship." Summer declared.

"But that's so boring." Seth whined.

"Cohen." she said sternly.

"Fine. We're staying out of it. But if I can't talk to Ryan about it, that just means you have to listen to that many more jokes about it."

Summer groaned. "Fine, talk to Ryan. But no Coheny matchmaking."

"Maybe a little?" Seth suggested.

"No."

"Fine." Seth pouted. ""Hey, you know what I just realized? Ryan and Marissa are going to be living next door to each other again."

"Way to be quick on the uptake Cohen." Summer said sarcastically.

"So maybe they'll meet up one day and be all 'hey' 'hey' 'who are you' 'whoever you want me to be' and then start up their little love story all over again." Seth predicted.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Come on Summer, how perfect is this. Me and Ryan, both living here. You and Marissa both the girls next door. This couldn't have worked out any better if I'd planned it myself."

"No, it couldn't have, because your plans never work out."

"Wow you're just a little burning machine today." Seth commented. "But come on Summer, be excited." Seth pleaded.

"I am excited Cohen. But I don't want you interfering with Ryan and Marissa. Those two need to figure things out on their own."

"Like we did?" Seth said, pulling Summer close to him.

"Uh huh." she agreed, standing up on her toes and kissing him.

"Whoa baby." Sophia said as she entered the kitchen, quoting her new favourite TV character that she been introduced to while watching Full House DVD's with Summer.

"Hey Sophia!" Summer said brightly as she detached herself from Seth and went over to give the little girl a hug. "Sandy, Kirsten." she added upon seeing them enter behind Sophia.

"Hello Summer." Kirsten said, hugging her over top of Sophia.

"What's 'whoa baby' Soapy?" Sandy questioned after giving Summer a smile.

Sophia opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Seth.

"So guess what – Summer has some news." Seth announced.

"A guessing game!" Sophia said excitedly. "Ok … are you getting married?"

"No!" Seth's eyes widened in panic. "I mean not yet. But we will one day. But we're not rushing things. But we're not moving too slowly either, because we have a future." Seth babbled, worried of a repeat of the last time he and Summer had that conversation.

Summer bit her lip and looked at Seth, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow as she observed Summer, but chose not to comment. "So what's the big news sweetie?"

"Wait – are you …" Sandy trailed off, a combination of shock and horror across his face.

"Am I what?" Summer asked in confusion.

Sandy turned to Kirsten with wide eyes. "Are they?"

Kirsten shook her head. "No they can't … or can they?" She looked up at Summer wildly. "You're not, are you?"

"Not that it would be a bad thing, but it's not exactly the ideal time." Sandy added quickly. "But you're not … you two aren't …"

Summer looked at Seth helplessly. He shrugged in response, totally unsure what was going on.

"No it's not true." Kirsten said, a little too vehemently.

"It can't be." Sandy agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Seth finally interjected, "but WHAT are you two talking about?"

Kirsten shot a look at Sophia. "Baby can you run and get me … a sweater?"

"Ok Mommy." Sophia said as she ran off.

"Ok what are you trying to ask?" Seth whispered.

"Are you two …" Sandy began.

"Going to have …" Kirsten attempted to finish.

"Are you having a baby?" Sandy finally blurted out.

Seth and Summer looked at them in shock.

"Say something." Kirsten pleaded.

Seth burst into laughter.

"Cohen!" Summer scolded. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is!" Seth laughed for another moment before stopping abruptly. "Unless … wait! Are you pregnant?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "No I am not pregnant." she said, cuffing Seth across his head. "But I don't think it's such a funny idea. I mean we're both adults, and we're in love."

Seth began fidgeting, trying to figure out a way out of the hole he had dug himself in to. For once he chose ot remain silent.

"So you're not pregnant?" Sandy clarified.

"No. The news isn't quite that big." Summer informed him.

Sandy and Kirsten both let out a long breath, looks of immense relief upon their faces.

"It's not that it would be a bad thing sweetie." Kirsten explained, upon seeing the look on Summer's face. "It's just that you two still need time to enjoy your lives together before moving on to that step."

Summer smiled faintly at Kirsten, silently thanking her.

"I'm back." Sophia announced, holding up Kirsten's sweater and panting slightly. "It was so hard to find this Mommy. I had to look all over your room, because I couldn't reach any of the hangers. And then the one I found wasn't pretty enough, so I had to keep looking."

"Thanks baby." Kirsten said, barely stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sophia asked suspiciously. "I heard Seth laughing before."

"Oh nothing." Seth said. "You know how I like to laugh randomly."

Sophia glared at him for a second before shrugging as she realized it was true. "So Summer, what's your surprise news?"

"Well," Summer began dramatically.

Seth drummed his hands against the counter.

Summer turned to give him a dirty look.

"Sorry. Stopping now." Seth said, holding up his hands.

"I wanted to tell you all that I am moving in with Marissa … next door." Summer announced.

The three Cohens were silent for a moment, absorbing the information.

"Next door as in –" Sandy began.

"The Cooper's old place?" Kirsten finished.

"Yeah." Summer nodded, a slight smile on her face at how 'married' Sandy and Kirsten were, finishing each other's sentences.

"WHOA BABY!" Sophia yelled as she comprehending what Summer was saying.

"Whoa baby is right." Seth agreed. "It's going to be awesome."

"It is gonna be awesome!" Sophia repeated. "You AND Coop are gonna live right next door to us, and we can visit all the time and have sleepovers if I'm allowed but I think I might still be too little, and we can go swimming and have tea parties and it'll be so much fun!" she rambled.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you even." Sandy said to him. "You talk just as much as she does, if not more."

"She's learned from the master." Seth replied.

"I AM the master." Sophia argued.

"So back to Summer's news." Kirsten interrupted. "When are you two moving in?"

"In a few weeks. We're still doing renovations, and we had a slight problem with the contractor today, so we'll see how it goes."

"Well if you need any help with contractors and all those things, let me know." Kirsten offered.

"Thanks, but Coop actually talked to Ryan." Summer replied.

"Oh that must be why he said he had to head out early today." Kirsten realized.

Sandy and Seth snickered.

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"It's just … Ryan and Marissa." Seth said between more snickering.

"I don't see how they haven't figured things out yet." Sandy added.

Kirsten shot him a look. "That's enough of that Sandy. And I don't to hear you bothering Ryan about it. You too Seth." she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah Summer and I already had that discussion." Seth revealed. "But that doesn't mean I won't be asking him what happened tonight."

"Cohen!" Summer said threateningly.

"Seth!" Kirsten said at the same time.

"Seth!" Sophia added, more for the fun of yelling at him.

"Fine. I will be very quiet and discreet."

Now it was Summer and Kirsten's turn to snicker.

Seth frowned. "Don't you have to go out tonight mother?"

"Oh right." Kirsten remembered. "We really should get going – we're supposed to be at Dad's in twenty minutes."

Sandy groaned. "Honey you're ruining all of this good news by bringing up the Gruesome Twosome."

"Mommy I don't wanna go." Sophia whined.

"No, we're going." Kirsten said sternly. "Sandy, you should go change. Sophia, we're leaving in ten minutes, so go find any toys you want to take."

"I don't wanna go." Sophia insisted. "Seth and Summer don't have to."

"Well Seth and Summer are adults. When you're an adult, you don't have to come with us anymore." Kirsten reasoned with her.

"Wait – so I never have to go out with you guys anymore?" Seth said, looking like he'd just been given the best gift ever.

Kirsten threw up her hands and sighed. "No Seth, it means that you don't have to go to these dinners with us. And I won't make you go to any big events, but I can't speak for Summer."

"Yeah Seth, you're still going to the big parties." Summer informed him.

"See Sophie, you're never free." Seth said.

"I still don't wanna go tonight. Please Mommy." Sophia begged. "I'll … be really really good if you let me stay home. I promise."

"Sophia." Kirsten said tiredly. "This isn't an option."

"Mommy." Sophia pouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sophia you're coming with us, and that's final." Sandy announced.

Sophia looked at him in surprise. "Fine Daddy."

Kirsten shot Sandy a grateful look at she left the kitchen with him following behind. A few moments later her voice drifted back to the kitchen "Yes you still have to go Sandy."

"I'm excited about you and Coop moving in next door!" Sophia said to Summer, her upset from a few moments earlier now forgotten. "It'll be so fun!"

"Yes it will." Summer smiled. "Assuming we get that wall fixed." she added softly to Seth.

"Hey, we haven't heard from Marissa and Ryan in a while." Seth realized. "Do you think everything's ok? I mean knowing them, they've either killed each other or hooked up by now."

"Cohen!" Summer said sharply with a pointed glance at Sophia.

Luckily Sophia wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking. Suddenly she gasped. "Coop and Ryan are gonna be neighbours again! Just like they were when he first moved from Chino!"

"Yes they are."

"So maybe they can meet on the driveway and be all like 'who are you' 'whoever you want me to be'!" Sophia theorized.

Summer looked in disbelief between Seth and Sophia. "You two are so similar that it scares me."

Sophia giggled. "It's gonna be so awesome! And then they'll realize that they're prince and princess and get married and live happily ever after."

Just then Summer's cell phone began to ring. "It's Coop!" she said happily as she pulled it out and walked into the other room.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ryan and Coop will live happily ever after?"

"What is it with you and them? Seriously Sophie, it's like non stop Ryan-and-Coop talk coming from you." Seth joked.

"Well who else would I talk about? Everyone else is already happily ever after." Sophia replied.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy are, and you and Summer are. Only Ryan and Coop aren't yet."

"Me and Summer are 'happily ever after'?"

"Yeah." Sophia replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aren't you?"

"Well … yeah, I guess so. I just thought that in all your stories you had to get married first."

"Oh well that'll happen soon anyways." Sophia replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Summer are gonna get married soon."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Just humour me Sophie."

"Fine." Sophia sighed. "So you and Summer are already going dating, and you love each other a lot – kinda like Mommy and Daddy."

"You think we're like Mom and Dad?" Seth asked, unsure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah. You guys do that thing with your eyes."

"What thing?"

"That thing. Where when one of you is talking the other one is smiling and looking at them like this." Sophia demonstrated, looking up and fluttering her eyes. "You know what's gonna happen next?"

"No I don't. Would you like to enlighten me?"

"One day you're gonna ask Summer to marry you in by doing something Sethish, like that time you stood on a table. Then you'll get married and she'll wear a princess dress and I'll be the flower girl and my dress will match hers, and you'll live in a big house and I'll come visit a lot, and then you'll have kids and I'll be their auntie and I'll be the best auntie ever – even more better than Auntie Hailey, and then you'll live happily ever after."

"Wow. Big plans." Seth commented.

"Daddy says I'm a big dreamer."

"Hey Cohen I have to go. Apparently the step-monster forgot her keys in the house again. I'll call you later." Summer said, darting into the kitchen to give him a quick kiss before running out of the kitchen. They heard her shoes clatter towards the door, stop for a second as she yelled "Hey Ryan!" and then continue out the door, ending as it shut behind her.

"Ryan's home!" Sophia clapped her hands together.

Sure enough, moments later Ryan appeared in the kitchen.

"Ryan!" Sophia yelled, running to hug him.

"Hey Munch." he replied, a large smile on his face.

"Someone looks happy." Seth commented. "Is it because he got some?"

Ryan glared at Seth.

"Some what?" Sophia asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Seth's just being … Seth." Ryan explained.

"Ohhh." Sophia nodded in understanding.

"Sophia let's go!" Kirsten said, sticking her head into the kitchen. "Oh hi Ryan. We're just going over to my dad's. I'm assuming you don't want to come?"

"Yeah I'm good here." Ryan said.

"Ok, see you boys later. Sophia I can see you hiding behind the counter. Come on." Kirsten walked in and took Sophia's hand, dragging her toward the door. Bye boys!"

"Hi Ryan." Sandy said, walking in and heading for the fridge.

"Sandy. Car. Now." Kirsten said loudly from the foyer.

"Bye Ryan." Sandy smirked as he turned and walked back out.

Finally the two boys were left alone.

"So … Marissa and Summer moving in next door." Seth began, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh really." Ryan said casually as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "That's nice."

"It's more than 'nice' man, it's the perfect chance for you and Marissa to get over …" Seth trailed off, trying to figure out exactly what they were getting over. "To get over whatever it is you're getting over." he finally finished.

"Uh huh. Except that there's nothing to get over." Ryan replied as he began going the drawer of take out menus. "Do you want Chinese or Thai?"

"Oh no man, you are not getting out of this that easily." Seth said, snatching the menus away from Ryan. "Although I'm in the mood for Chinese today." he added, placing the menu beside the phone while stuffing the other back in the drawer. "But back to you and Marissa."

"There is no me and Marissa."

"Yeah, and I'm a very quiet selfless person." Seth said sarcastically. "So what's the deal with you and Coop?"

"Seth don't call her Coop."

"Hmm ok … what if I call her … Mrs. Atwood?"

"Seth." Ryan said warningly.

"Fine. But now seriously-"

"You can be serious?" Ryan said in mock surprise.

"You can be sarcastic?" Seth retorted. "Now Ryan. Just tell me: what is going on with you and Marissa."

"Nothing."

"And how do you feel about her moving in to her old house?" Seth asked, deciding to try a new line of questioning.

Ryan shrugged. "It's cool."

"Cool like 'ooh we're neighbours' or like 'bring on the booty calls'?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something you should be doing right now?"

"Nope. Summer had to go, and the parents are out with Sophia, as you know, so I'm free to talk to you."

"Lucky me." Ryan muttered. "But you know, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in the pool house."

"What kind of work?"

"Work work."

"Work for the Newport Group that you have to catch up on because you left early today, or work for Marissa so her house can be finished faster and she can move in?"

Ryan sighed. "I'm just helping her out as a friend."

"Right, because that's totally what this seems like, with you coming to her rescue once again."

"Hey Seth, how are things between you and Summer?" Ryan asked in a faux caring voice.

"Well I think everything's great, but sometimes it's hard to tell with Summer. I mean earlier she was acting kind of weird while telling my parents that she and Marissa are – oh you're a sneaky one Atwood." Seth shook his head. "But your little tricks won't work today."

"So things are weird?" Ryan asked, in the same tone of concern.

"Yeah kind of - no. Must not talk about self." Seth said, as if not replying to Ryan's question was causing him some great physical discomfort. "Back to you and Marissa."

"There is nothing going on between me and Marissa." Ryan said exasperatedly.

"Nothing?" Seth questioned.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Really? No furtive glances in at each other? No subtle flirting? No awkwardness? No hidden innuendo? No-"

"Ok!" Ryan interrupted. "I get the idea."

"And?"

"And … we're taking it slow."

Seth gasped, an elated expression appearing on his face. "Whoo hoo!" he cheered.

"Really slow." Ryan continued. "As in we're just friends right now while she works her stuff out, and after that … we'll see what happens."

"Whoo hoo!" Seth insisted. "Whoo freaking hoo Ryan. Whoo hoo!"

Ryan gave Seth a weird look. "Ook then."

"Although I do have one more thing to say."

"Don't you always?"

"I can appreciate this whole 'taking it slow' plan. Make sense. But how long do you think things will stay platonic with her living right next door? I mean that'll keep things at a snail's pace."

"Seth." Ryan said tiredly, unable to think of anything else to respond with.

"No wait Ryan. You don't have to say anything. Let me just paint a picture of what could maybe happen. So it's early in the morning, and you have to put out the garbage. But, what do you know it, so does she. So you two meet up at the end of the driveway."

Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"And it goes something like this," Seth continued. "Hey." he said in a deep voice. "Hey." he added in a high pitched one. "What are you doing? Whatever you want me to being doing." Seth continued, alternating voices. "Oh. Let's kiss on the mouth. Ok." Seth closed his eyes and made kissing sounds. "Oh let's French hard."

Ryan looked at Seth in disgust. "And on that note, I have work to do." He grabbed a bagel off the counter and headed for the pool house without looking back.

"Oh Ryan." Seth said in his 'Marissa' voice, continuing with the kissing imitation sounds. "Oh Marissa."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! First off, I want to thank you all for reading. A special thanks to those who regularly review. Now for a little on the business side of this fic – are people still reading it? Maybe it's just me, but it seems like the number of people is down. Now this might be that people are just reading on the boards, but I'm not sure. So if you could all review this time, just to give me an idea how many people are reading. Don't worry though – I'm definitely not stopping this story. And if it's not too much trouble, can you also add what type of scenes/characters you like/dislike in this fic. Now in reward for all that work, I have a long post for you today, which is the beginning of a big storyline. Well sort of big … I'm not done writing it yet, so who knows? Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks again for reading!

--------------

Ryan sat at his desk, his eyebrows knitted together and he looked over the designs for a new group of condos. Something was missing from them, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Ryan sighed and took a long sip of coffee, before spitting the cold liquid back out in disgust.

Suddenly he heard a light knocking on his door. "Come in." Ryan said tiredly, picking up his pencil again and preparing himself to deal with Caleb.

But to his surprise it wasn't Caleb's heavy footsteps he head enter the room, but instead lighter, more graceful ones. Ryan looked up from his papers to see Marissa standing there, looking just as beautiful as always. "Hey."

"Hey." she replied with a small smile. "You busy?"

"Not at all." he said, putting down his pencil and pushing the papers to the side, and gesturing for her to have a seat. "What's up?"

"I was at the house earlier, and it's looking really good." Marissa commented, choosing to wander around the office instead of sitting down.

"Well that's because there's no hole in the wall any more."

"Ryan Atwood." Marissa gasped in fake shock. "Did you just make a joke?"

Ryan smiled his famous half smile at her. "Maybe I did … I think I've been living with Seth for too long."

"Wow Ryan – you smile, you make jokes; you're like a whole new person. Next I'll be hearing that you've started talking in more than one word sentences."

"Oh look who's the comedian now." Ryan retorted.

Marissa laughed. "Seriously though, the house is looking really good. I wanted to thank you … for helping me … and Summer out."

"You're welcome." Ryan replied.

"So how much longer do you think it'll take?"

"Oh it should be done by the end of the week." Ryan assured her.

"Seriously?" Marissa's eyes lit up. "That's so exciting! I have to tell Summer so we can get the paint and start looking at furniture."

"Wait – you two are doing the painting?" Ryan clarified.

"Yeah. Well some of it. We decided to get the painter to do the main floor and any other rooms we're using for the company, but we're going to do our own rooms. Summer insists it'll be fun."

"You're going to paint your whole upstairs 'living quarters'?" Ryan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You don't think I can do it?" Marissa questioned.

"No I'm sure you can. It's just … how long will it take you?" Ryan bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ryan!" Marissa protested, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Ryan's eyes darted to the place where her hand touched his shoulder for a second before returning to her. "Ok, ok I'm sure you two will do a good job."

"Thank you."

"And I'll be sure to come check in out in about … six months. You should be done by then, right?"

"Ryan!"

"Ok, I'll give you a full year."

"Oh now you've done it!" Marissa threatened.

"What're you going to do?" Ryan teased.

Marissa searched the desk for something to hit him with, but was unsuccessful. So she settled for reaching forward slowly for his one vain spot – his hair.

"No you don't." Ryan said, leaning his chair away from her.

"Oh no, I think I will."

"Don't do it Cooper."

With a wicked laugh Marissa ruffled his carefully arranged hair.

"I warned you." Ryan said, grabbing her arm and pushing it away.

Marissa struggled against him, now using both her hands to mess up his hair as much as possible. Ryan continued trying to push her away, without actually pushing, in fear of hurting her. By this point she was giggling hysterically, and even Ryan was laughing.

"Ryan come on, you'll look so pretty!" Marissa teased.

Suddenly his chair lurched sideway, resulting in Marissa falling on to his lap, Ryan's arms automatically encircling her waist to stop her from falling.

"Oh!" Marissa gasped in shock.

"You ok?" Ryan asked in concern, his eyes locked on her face.

Marissa returned his gaze for a moment before bursting into giggles again. She continued laughing, leaning her forehead against Ryan's shoulder as her body was racked with giggling.

"You were always the graceful one." Ryan commented.

Marissa lifted her head up and glared at him in mock anger, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Ouch that really hurt." Ryan commented sarcastically.

Marissa continued to giggle for a few more moments, her snickers finally subsiding.

The two seemed unaware of their precarious position, as instead of feeling awkward it felt natural. Marissa remained on Ryan's lap, his arm gently slung around her waist.

"Hey what's this? she asked, pointing to the designs Ryan had been working on earlier.

"Oh those are the plans for these new condos we're building on Nightingale Lane."

"They're nice." she commented, looking at them carefully. "Hey you know what would look really good?"

"What?"

"If you added a balcony on the second floor here, right above the entrance." Marissa suggested.

Ryan looked at the sketches, considering her words. "That's …"

"You don't have to listen to me. I'm not qualified in any way. I've just spent a lot of time looking at designs recently."

"No, it's perfect." Ryan finished.

"Really?" Marissa asked, looking him in the eye.

Ryan shot her a smile. "Really." He grabbed the pencil and began sketching.

Marissa watched him for a second before standing up and resuming her earlier inspection of his office.

"There." Ryan said after a few minutes.

Marissa looked over to see a balcony sketched in exactly where she had suggested. "Very nice."

"Thanks. For the idea." Ryan said.

"No problem. It was a gorgeous design to start. I just … added a small touch. I do know a few things about designing."

"Hey, about earlier," Ryan began, "I wasn't trying to insult you … about the painting."

"Oh that was nothing." Marissa smiled. "You're right – it's going to take us forever. But we want to do some parts of the house ourselves. And I think Summer's right - it'll be fun."

"Do you want help?" Ryan offered.

"What?"

"Help. With painting. And moving in the furniture and stuff." Ryan explained.

"You want to help us paint?" Marissa asked in disbelief. "And move heavy furniture?"

"Yeah. I know how eager you guys are to move in, and it'll speed things up. Plus, you two will need help with all the furniture. Like you said, it'll be fun. You, me, Summer, and Seth can help too."

"You're volunteering Seth without asking him?"

Ryan shrugged. "Why not? He always volunteers me for things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. As long as I don't have to do any decorating."

"Ok." Marissa agreed with a smile. "Hey, speaking of decorating, maybe you should try fixing your office up."

"What's wrong with my office?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"It's so … boring." Marissa said, wrinkling her nose. "I mean it's a nice office, but it's plain. There's no decorations or personal touches or anything."

"I have pictures up." Ryan protested.

"That Sophia drew, and then probably watched to make sure you would put them up." Marissa retorted. "You need some more stuff."

"It's fine." Ryan shrugged. "It has everything I need: a desk, a nice chair, some shelves."

"It needs something more." Marissa insisted.

"An alarm so I know when Caleb or your mother is approaching?" Ryan suggested.

"No more like – wait! My mother was here?"

"Yeah …" Ryan admitted. "She came in a few days after you and Rick broke up and yelled at me for 'ruining her daughter's chance at a future'. And then again the day you came and asked for my help with your house, with a similar speech about how I was going to ruin your life all over again."

Marissa winced. "Oh God Ryan I'm so sorry. I'm going to kill her. I told her so many times that I'm not dating you and … I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Ryan assured her. "I've come to expect things like that from her. To tell you the truth, at this point I think I'd be more shocked if she was nice to me."

"I'm still going to have a talk with her." Marissa promised. "But as far as your office goes, I can't do the alarm, but I could decorate it a bit."

"You don't have to." Ryan protested.

"I know. But I want to. As a small token of appreciation for all your help. And I mean I am an expert now." Marissa joked.

"It's fine Marissa."

"No, I'm going to do it. Don't worry, it won't be anything to drastic. Maybe a few paintings, a plant, some of those useless desk ornaments. I'm surprised Kirsten hasn't had someone do it up yet."

"Well the company decorator is your mother." Ryan informed her. "So I wasn't too keen on having her in here, and she had no desire to make my office nicer."

"Ahh, that explains it. Well don't you worry, I'll have this place ready in no time. In fact, I think I'll go to the store right now." Marissa decided.

"Marissa, really, you don't have to."

"But I'm going to. Anyways, I should let you get back to work." Marissa grabbed her purse off Ryan's desk. "But let me know when you're going to stop by the house, and I'll meet you there." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye Ryan."

"Bye." he replied.

"Oh, and Ryan?" Marissa added as she was about to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know if you figure that alarm thing out. I could use one for my house."

Later that day Ryan was working on the same designs, which were looking a lot better thanks to Marissa's idea. But once again his work was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ryan looked up from his desk, suddenly feeling very hopeful. "Come in."

The person knocked again, more loudly this time.

"Come in." Ryan repeated.

Louder, more persistent knocking sounded through the door.

Ryan stood up and walked over to the door, throwing it open.

"Ryan!" Sophia said, her eyes wide. "It took you so long! I was knocking and knocking and knocking but you wouldn't open the door, and I can't open it because it's a mean doorknob and too high up and I thought I'd be out here knocking forever."

Ryan bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Come on in Munch. What brings you here today?"

Just then Kirsten came running up behind Sophia. "Sophia you were supposed to wait for me." she scolded.

"Sorry Mommy." Sophia said as she wandered into Ryan's office. "Ryan your office is boring." she informed him, just as she did every time she came in.

"So I've heard."

Kirsten nodded in agreement with Sophia. "You know Ryan, I can get someone to come in and decorate it. Now that you've been promoted you need a more professional looking office."

"Umm actually someone is going to do it already." Ryan informed her.

"Really? Who? I don't remember hiring anyone recently to do interior decorating in the building. And I'm sure you don't mean Julie."

"Marissa." Ryan said softly.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow. "Is that what she was doing here earlier?"

"Coop was here and nobody told me?" Sophia gasped.

"Sweetie she looked busy. People don't always have time to stop and play with you." Kirsten said gently.

Sophia pouted. "Sometimes you're really mean Mommy." she said coldly, perching herself on a chair and crossing her arms across her chest, the perfect image of a petulant child.

Kirsten smiled. "And sometimes you're so cute Sophia." she replied, walking over and pinching her daughter's check lightly.

"Mommy!" Sophia whined, swatting away Kirsten's hand. "I'm being mad at you."

"That's ok. I'm your mother, I can deal with it." Kirsten responded.

Sophia frowned. This obviously wasn't going how she had hoped it would.

"So Marissa's going to decorate this place?" Kirsten asked Ryan.

"Yeah. She offered to, as a thank you for helping her with her house." Ryan replied, desperately hoping they could switch topics.

Luckily Kirsten took the hint. "Anyways, I'm here on official company business. My father felt it would 'improve employee morale' if I delivered the message to every single employee in person." Kirsten gave Ryan a look to show that she found the idea ridiculous.

"And Grandpa said I could be Mommy's helper because I'm so cute!" Sophia added, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at her mother.

"And she's so modest too." Kirsten commented with a smile.

"Mommy, I'm just telling Ryan what Grandpa said. And what's modest?"

Kirsten laughed. "Come here Miss 'I'm so cute'." she said, picking up Sophia and sitting on the chair, placing Sophia on her lap.

"So what's the news?" Ryan asked apprehensively.

"Oh it's nothing bad sweetie. Although I should probably work on my little speech so I don't scare anyone else. I'm glad we started with you."

"Mommy I wanna say the thing." Sophia announced. "Grandpa said I could."

Kirsten smirked. "Ok sweetie, let's hear it."

Sophia took a deep breath. "Hello Mr. Newport Group employee. On behalf of Caleb Nichol I would like to officially invite you to the Annual Newport Group Employee Gala."

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"It would be a pleasure if you could join us at the Gala in order to celebrate all of the wonderful employees here at the Newport Group. A email will be sent containing the details of the event. Please let us know if you can come. Thank you, and keep up the excellent work!" Sophia continued.

"Baby when did you learn all of that?" Kirsten asked in surprise.

"When you had that meeting and I went to have lunch with Grandpa." Sophia informed her. "So what did you think Ryan? Am I a good inviter?"

"You definitely are Munch." he replied.

"Oh Ryan, are these the new plans?" Kirsten asked, spotting the drawings on his desk.

"Yeah, I was just finishing them up."

"These are magnificent." she said honestly. "I like the balcony – it's a nice touch. Adds a real regal effect."

"It was Marissa's idea." he admitted.

"Ahh, Marissa." Kirsten said with a smile. "Anyways, we should get going and let you finish up. We have a lot of people to invite."

"Mommy I wanna stay with Ryan." Sophia whined.

"Sweetie Ryan has to work. And I thought you wanted to invite people and say your speech."

"But Mommy."

"Hey what if we go invite Tia next?" Kirsten suggested.

"Ok!" Sophia agreed, her frown immediately disappearing. "Let's go Mommy! Love you buhbye Ryan!" she jumped off Kirsten's lap and took off running for the hallway.

"Bye Munch. Bye Kirsten." Ryan replied as Kirsten ran out after her daughter.

"So how was everyone's day?" Sandy asked that night at dinner as he helped himself to some salad.

Sophia looked at her family for a moment, and when no one seemed about to respond decided that she would. "Guess what Daddy." Without pausing to let Sandy guess she continued with her story. "Today I had a very important job to do at Mommy's office." She paused dramatically. "I got to be the official inviter assistant." she announced proudly.

"The what?" Seth gasped mock dramatically.

Sophia sighed. "We were going to every single person in the whole entire building and inviting them to the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala, and Grandpa taught me a speech and I got to say it."

"How did that go Munch?" Ryan asked, looking up from his chicken.

Sophia suddenly became very interested in her dinner.

Kirsten smirked. "Sweetie why don't you tell Ryan what happened after we left his office?"

"No that's ok Mommy." Sophia replied, stuffing a huge forkful of food into her mouth.

"Smaller bites Soapy." Sandy instructed. "And what did she do?" he asked Kirsten, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a 'Sophia story'.

"Well we started off by inviting Ryan, so she could practice her little speech. And after that we went and invited Tia, after which someone got tired of the whole thing and quit her job, deciding to spend the rest of the day with Tia." Kirsten smiled at Sophia's dark head, which was merely inches away from her plate at this point.

"Mommy." Sophia whined.

"Wow Sophie – that wasn't a very professional thing for the 'official inviter assistant' to do." Seth teased.

Sophia shot Seth a glare worthy of Ryan.

"Ouch." Seth muttered.

"You know Soapy, by quitting you ruined the whole inviting process. You know your Mommy scares people, so now no one will come to the … gala dinner celebration gala party gala thing." Sandy informed her seriously. "What a shame that would be." he added in an undertone.

"Newport Group Annual Employee Gala." Sophia corrected. "Mommy is that true? Is no one gonna come b'cause I didn't invite them?" Sophia looked up at Kirsten, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry baby, they'll still come." Kirsten assured her, shooting Sandy a glare of her own. "And anyways, I didn't really expect you to last long with the whole inviting people thing."

Sophia considered her mother's words for a moment, as if trying to decide whether she should be offended or not, before deciding just to drop it.

"Anyways, I'm going to tell Dad that we're not doing the whole 'personal invitation' thing ever again." Kirsten announced. "It was a waste of my time, and the employees' time."

"So you had an exciting day?" Seth commented sarcastically.

"Seth no sarcasm at the dinner table." Sandy chastised.

"What? Since when is that a rule?" Seth asked loudly.

"Since I decided that it is."

"But if I can't use sarcasm, I can't talk at all." Seth whined.

"That's the plan." Sandy said with a grin.

"So Ryan," Kirsten said, ignoring Seth and Sandy's banter, "You are coming to the Gala, right?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ryan replied.

"Sweetie you really should come. It's your first year, and it'll be good to meet all the different people who work there. Good exposure within the company. A lot of people want to meet the guy who was promoted so soon after starting his job."

"Ok … yeah, I'll come." Ryan reluctantly agreed.

"Oooh you're going to the Gala." Seth crooned. "Who're you going to take as your date?''

Ryan paled slightly. He hadn't realized that he need a date. "I don't know. " he said, shrugging his shoulders and trying to act casual.

"I can think of someone." Seth offered 'helpfully'.

"Seth." Ryan warned, glaring at him.

"Ok fine, I won't say who it is." Seth agreed. He coughed loudly, blurting out the word 'Marissa'.

Ryan continued to send Seth a death glare. "No, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Sandy asked. "I think it's a good idea."

"Sandy. Seth." Kirsten said, in a tone that meant 'drop it now'.

Ryan sent her a grateful look. At least one person seemed to understand that things were too complicated between him and Marissa for gala dinners.

"I know who you can take Ryan!" Sophia announced brightly.

Ryan cringed slightly, positive that her suggestion would be the same as Seth's. "Who?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yeah! Because it's not fair that everyone else gets to go, but I don't."

"Sweetie the dinner is just for grown-ups." Kirsten informed her gently.

"Then why is Seth going?" Sophia retorted.

"Because Seth is a grown – wait, Seth's going?" Kirsten turned to her son. "Why are you going?"

"I was invited." Seth replied his best attempt at a snobbish tone.

"How did you get invited?" Kirsten asked.

"Grandpa invited me." Seth explained. "He said that I'm the future of the company."

"But you don't work for the Newport Group." Sandy protested in confusion.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Mommy?" Sophia asked, sounding very worried.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"If you're all going to the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala –"

"She just likes saying the whole title." Seth said in a stage whisper.

Sophia gave him a dirty look. "If you're all going," she continued. "Who's gonna stay with me?"

"Oh don't worry about that sweetie," Kirsten assured her. "You're going to be with …" she trailed off, a look of concern appearing on her face. Who was Sophia going to stay with? They'd never had a situation where all of them were going somewhere, but Sophia couldn't. She had always been able to count on Seth or Ryan, or sometimes her Dad, to look after Sophia. And the one or two occasions none of them had been free, Tia had baby-sat her.

Sophia made a loud whining sound. "I don't wanna be all by myself." she wailed, bursting into tears.

"Sophie don't cry. If we can't find anyone to baby-sit you, we'll –"

"Seth don't." Kirsten said sternly.

"What? I didn't say anything yet."

"Yes, but I know that whatever you were about to say would not have helped matters." Kirsten replied.

"Stupid mother's instinct." Seth muttered.

"Actually that's more you being predictable." Ryan informed him.

"You know Ryan, I'm not a fan of this funny and observant Ryan Atwood." Seth said grumpily.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?" Sophia cried, kicking her legs against the table in distress.

"Baby don't cry, we'll find someone to take care of you that night." Kirsten said soothingly, reaching over and rubbing Sophia's damp cheek. "And you'll have lots of fun."

"Ok Mommy." Sophia whispered, her tears slowly coming to a halt.

"Don't think I forgot about you and your need for a date." Seth murmured to Ryan, smiling evilly.

Ryan groaned. "Of course I wouldn't think that you'd forget. You're like an elephant."

"I'm going to assume you mean that in regards to my memory, and nothing else."

As soon as he finished his dinner Ryan excused himself from the table on the pretence of having an important phone call to make. Of course Seth immediately knew who he was calling, and informed the rest of the family the moment Ryan left.

Ryan picked up the phone in the pool house, then changed his mind and pulled out his cell phone, to avoid a certain eavesdropper from listening to his conversation. He punched in the numbers without even thinking about them, then held the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing and trying not to panic.

"Hey Ryan!" Marissa greeted happily.

Ryan gulped. "Hey."

There was a long pause.

"Umm how's it going?" Marissa asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Good, you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

There was another pause.

"So to what do I owe the honour of a phone call from you?" Marissa teased, referring to their joke from high school that Ryan never willingly called anyone.

"Oh right. I uhh wanted to ask you something." Ryan said awkwardly. There was a reason he didn't like phone calls. Or confrontations. Or talking in general.

"Yeah?"

"So … the Newport Group has this dinner thing coming up. The uhh 'Annual Employee Gala' I think it's called. And Kirsten really wants me to go, since it's my first year there and everything. So I was wondering …" Ryan trailed off for a moment, trying to build up his courage.

"Yes?"

"Willyougotothegalawithme?" he blurted out.

"Sorry, what?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "Will you go to the gala with me? As my date – I mean go with me; we could go as friends if you want. Nothing has to happen. But I mean date like the person I take. With me. To the gala." Ryan paused for a second, mentally smacking himself. "Will you go with me?" he repeated.

"Oh." Marissa said softly. "I'm sorry Ryan, I can't."

Ryan felt a wave of disappointment flood through his body. "Oh. Do you already have plans or something? I know it's short notice …"

"No, I'm free that night." Marissa informed him bluntly.

"Oh. Ok then." Ryan said, his voice filled with hurt.

"No wait Ryan! I'm sorry – I didn't mean it like that." Marissa quickly said. "God I'm such a moron. What I meant is that I am free, and I would love to go with you, but I just can't."

"Why?" Ryan questioned, feeling much better at the words 'I would love to you with you'.

Marissa sighed. "It's the Newport Group. Which means my mother will be there. And since she'll be with Caleb, she'll be all over the place in everyone's business – not like she normally isn't. But I don't want to deal with her at a public event. And I don't want to set her off again if she sees us together. I mean if she comes and yells at you after seeing me at your office, imagine what she'll do if we go to the dinner together. I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"I'm not afraid of your mother."

"I know you're not." Marissa laughed slightly.

"She wouldn't do anything at the company dinner." Ryan reasoned.

"Oh I know she wouldn't. She's Julie Cooper – she may be evil and totally irrational, but she also is well aware how to act in a social setting. She saves her unpleasantness for more private times. She would come to your office and freak out there."

Ryan was silent, knowing it was true.

"I'm really sorry Ryan. I really would have loved to come." Marissa said sadly.

"It's ok. It's just the company dinner." Ryan attempted to shrug it off. "Anyways, I should go."

"Ok." Marissa said softly. "Bye Ryan."

"Bye Marissa." Ryan hung up the phone and sighed. Even though Marissa's reasoning made sense, the rejection still hurt. He dropped his cell phone onto the bed and made his way back to the main house, hoping that between Sophia and Seth's antics he could cheer up.

"Ryan, perfect timing!" Sandy said enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"We were just about to start the dishes, but now since you're here we can switch our jobs around a bit." Seth announced. "How about … you wash the dishes, and Dad, you can load the dishwasher."

"And that leave you to?" Ryan questioned.

"Supervise."

"Seth!" Kirsten admonished, re-entering the room.

"Wow Mom, you have ears like a … whatever animal has good ears." Seth commented.

"It's a skill I've developed from years of raising you." Kirsten retorted. "Now get to work boys."

Soon after that Sandy, Ryan and Seth were doing the dishes, while Kirsten went through her phone book looking for someone to stay with Sophia. Sophia was watching the whole ordeal unfold, her pout growing with each person her mother crossed off her list.

"What about Taryn?" Kirsten said out loud as she reached the 'M' section.

Sandy put down the dish he was holding and gave Kirsten a look. "No." he said bluntly.

"Why not Sandy?"

"Kirsten it's Taryn. Do you really want our daughter spending time with her?" Sandy questioned.

"It's just one night."

"Yeah so was New Year's Eve a few years ago, and look what she was doing that night."

"Fine." Kirsten sighed, turning the page. "Shayna?"

"Too Newpsie." Sandy commented.

"Too Newpsie? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mommy I don't wanna stay with a Newpsie." Sophia whined.

"Sophie, everyone in this town is a Newpsie. That's why they call it Newport." Seth informed her.

Sophia gasped. "Am I a Newpsie?"

"Not yet, but you might be one day."

"Seth!" Sandy scolded. "My daughter is not going to be a Newpsie."

"Thanks Daddy." Sophia smiled. "Is Mommy a Newpsie?"

"Yes, she's a second generation Newpsie." Seth said.

Sophia considered this. "But if Mommy's a Newpsie then it can't be bad because Mommy's not bad."

Kirsten smiled at Sophia fondly.

"She's just a Newpsie by association then." Seth decided. "Born and raised among them, but not really one of them." He paused thoughtfully. "That's an interesting concept – I should make a TV show or something out of it."

"Is there a Grand High Newpsie?" Sophia questioned, not having followed most of what Seth just said.

"Of course there is." Seth grinned evilly. "Do you know who it is?"

Sophia shook her head, her curls flying around her face.

"Do you want to know?"

Sophia nodded.

"Seth." Kirsten warned.

"It's … Julie Cooper-Nichol." Seth announced.

Sophia's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Grand High Newpsie." Sandy mused. "It suits her."

"Can Newpsies bite?" Sophia asked, sounding afraid to hear the answer.

"Only when the moon is full and the tide is high." Seth said mysteriously.

"Seth that's enough." Kirsten said, cuffing his head lightly.

"Ouch!" Seth yelled. "Ohhh my head. It hurts so much." Seth said dramatically. "Mother that was horrible. Maybe you are a true Newpsie."

"No she isn't!" Sophia objected angrily. "Mommy isn't mean or angry or anything else like Julie. Mommy is a nice person." Sophia glared at Seth angrily.

"Thank you sweetie." Kirsten said, kissing the top of Sophia's head.

"Suck up." Seth muttered.

Kirsten and Sophia gave him identical dirty looks.

"You better hope I don't call the hotline." Seth mocked threatened.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and resumed her search.

"I'm gonna go rest, to recover from the massive blow to my head." Seth said faintly, as if it was too much effort to talk at a normal volume. He retreated slowly out of the kitchen.

"Seth. Dishes. Now." Kirsten said sternly, without looking up.

"But Mom."

"Seth." Sandy threw a dish cloth at him.

"Seth." Sophia added in her strictest voice.

"What about Gigi?" Kirsten asked, not even sounding like she believed in her own suggestion.

"Is she a Newpsie?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Her name is Gigi. What do you think?" Seth asked.

Kirsten sighed. "So who's going to look after Sophia?"

"Auntie Hailey." Sophia suggested.

"Sweetie she's not in town."

"Summer?" Sophia added hopefully.

"She's going with me." Seth reminded her.

Sophia frowned. "How come you get to go to the gala and take Summer with you?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

"But Coop is Ryan's girlfriend, and he's not taking her."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryan protested.

"Whoa." Seth gasped, doing a double-take. "Man you were so quiet I forgot you were here."

"I figure you were doing enough talking for both of us." Ryan retorted.

"Ha. Ha." Seth said dryly. "Wait – you won't distract me that easily. Why aren't you taking Marissa? Did you talk to her? Did she say no? Did she tell you why? Do you believe her reason? What are you going to do now? Who are you going to take?"

"Seth." Sandy interrupted, whipping him with a dish cloth.

"My arm." Seth moaned. "I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow. And from my parents – the people I thought would always protect me."

"Seth, be quiet." Kirsten instructed.

"Way to gang up against me." Seth pretended to be hurt.

"Don't worry Seth, I still love you." Sophia assured him. Even though she'd been helping her parents out only minutes before, she hated to see anyone's feelings hurt.

"Thanks Sophie. Now back to Ryan – did you talk to her?"

"Yes he did." Sophia answered helpfully.

"How did you know?" Ryan asked Sophia in confusion.

Sophia shrugged mysteriously.

"So you did talk to her?" Seth clarified.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And … she said she couldn't go." Ryan admitted.

"Why?" Sandy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Her mother will be there."

"Ahh she's avoiding Julie Cooper-Nichol." Sandy nodded. "That is one of the hardest things in the world. I swear, that woman does not take a hint. But avoiding her, that is a true skill."

"So she's definitely not going with you?" Kirsten confirmed.

Ryan shook his head.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow at Sandy, who shrugged in response. But it was Sophia who vocalized their thoughts.

"Coop can baby-sit me!" she yelled excitedly.

Kirsten now looked at Ryan, trying to judge his response.

He shrugged slightly. "You can ask her."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure. She told me she's free that night, and I'm sure she'd have fun with the Munchkin."

Sophia nodded in agreement. "It'd be so much fun!"

"Ok then, I'll call and ask her." Kirsten said decidedly. "But you're positive it's ok Ryan?"

"Yeah."

Kirsten looked at him for a long moment, waiting for some other comment or reaction, but when there was none she picked up the phone and headed towards the living room to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Marissa, it's Kirsten."

"Oh hey Kirsten. How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm good. How's … everyone?" Marissa trailed off, wondering if Kirsten would know who exactly she meant.

"They're all good." Kirsten smiled slightly. Whatever Ryan claimed, there was something between him and Marissa. "I heard you're going to be moving in soon."

"Oh yeah, probably within the month." Marissa said happily. "They're almost done the renovations, and then it's just painting and furnishing."

"Wonderful. So I actually had something to ask you."

"Uh huh."

"I know that you're not going to the Newport Group Gala," Kirsten began.

"Yeah … Ryan invited me, but it'd be weird with my mom there." Marissa admitted.

"Well sweetie I'm sure she wouldn't do anything at such a big party."

"I know, but she would another day. I don't want her going and bothering Ryan. He told me she'd yelled at him before."

Kirsten sighed. "I should've guessed. So you're definitely not coming?"

"No." Marissa said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I don't want to ruin the event for Ryan by dragging him into more drama with my mom."

"I'm sure you going with him wouldn't ruin the evening, whatever happened with Julie afterwards." Kirsten said.

Marissa's smiled, glad no one could see her expression at that point.. "Still, I shouldn't go."

"Ok then. If you're sure you're not going, I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could you possibly baby-sit Sophia that night? We're all going to the Gala, and we've never had a situation like this before, so I have no one else to ask to stay with her. And I know she'd really enjoy it."

"I would love to."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to come to the Gala, or have something else, I would understand."

"No, I'm sure. It'll be fun."

"Thank you so much sweetie." Kirsten said gratefully. "But if you change your mind and want to … do whatever else, just let me know."

"No, I'll baby-sit Sophia." Marissa assured, knowing what Kirsten meant by doing 'whatever else' and also knowing that she couldn't put Ryan through another round with her mother.

"I'll call you closer to the date with some more details then."

"Ok. Talk to you later. Oh and Kirsten?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks … for …" Marissa trailed off.

"You're welcome." Kirsten smiled to herself, glad her subtle comments hadn't gone unnoticed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Kirsten returned to the kitchen, still smiling.

"So?" Sandy asked expectantly.

"She said she'll do it."

"YES!" Sophia yelled happily. "It's gonna be so much fun! Me and Coop are gonna play and watch movies and tell stories and …" she continued chattering excitedly, which the others promptly tuned out.

"So now who are you going to take?" Seth asked Ryan.

Ryan shrugged.

Sophia stopped talking, a smile growing on her face. "I know!"

"Who?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Tia!"

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged looks, while Ryan shifted uneasily.

"Sophie I don't think that's a good idea." Seth said gently.

"Why? It'd be so cool! Ryan is my brother, and Tia is my best friend who's not family or Summer or Coop, and they could talk and be friends and have fun!" Sophia persuaded.

"So you want them to go as friends?" Seth clarified.

"Yes." Sophia replied, as if Seth was stupid to suggest otherwise. "That's what they are – friends. They talk at work sometimes, and Tia's really nice, and Ryan's really nice and they're friends." She now continued babbling about them being friends, and her and Tia being friends, and her and Ryan being friends.

"That's not a bad idea." Kirsten said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Seth added. "Why not?"

"Go with Tia?" Ryan said sceptically.

"Do it. Tia's awesome. You'll have way more fun with her than some random Newport chick." Seth said.

"That's true." Ryan said slowly. "I'll think about it."

"He'll think about it." Seth repeated to Sophia. "Do you know what that means Sophie?"

Sophia nodded. "It means no."

Ryan glared at her.

"What? It's true." Sophia insisted. "Like if I say 'Ryan can we go to the mall' and you say 'I'll think about it' it means no."

"Or if I ask for some Seth/Ryan time, and you say you'll think about it, it means no." Seth added.

"I'll think about it." Ryan said through clenched teeth.

"He'll think about it." Seth repeated once again.

"He'll think about it." Sophia mimicked.

"He'll think about it." Kirsten said forcefully, sending a look towards Seth and Sophia meaning for them to stop.

"Morning Tia!" Sophia yelled excitedly as she ran out of the elevator and towards Tia's desk the next morning.

"Good morning Sophia." Tia said with a smile. "Morning Mrs. Cohen."

"Morning Tia." Kirsten smiled as she finally caught up with her daughter. "Sophia come on, I have some work to do." Kirsten began walking towards her office.

"Mommy can I stay with Tia for a while?" Sophia requested.

Kirsten looked at Tia for confirmation, and upon receiving it nodded. "Ok, but be good."

"Aren't I always?" Sophia said with an angelic smile.

As soon as Kirsten was out of sight Sophia turned to Tia with her most winning smile. "Tia?"

"Yes Sophia?"

"Do you go dating?"

"Do I go what?"

"Go dating. Like … my brother Seth does with Summer. They always talk and are together and go out places and kiss, and one day they're gonna get married. Do you go dating like that?"

"You mean do I have a boyfriend?" Tia asked.

"Yeah! A boyfriend you go dating with. Do you have one of those?"

"No, not right now." Tia said, slightly wistfully.

"Ok." Sophia said happily. "Do you remember how yesterday I invited you to the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala?"

"Yes I do." Tia looked slightly confused, as if she had no idea where the conversation was heading, but was going along with it to humour Sophia.

"Are you going to go to it?"

"Probably." Tia replied.

"Probably." Sophia scoffed. "When my brother Ryan says probably it means no. He also mean no when he says he'll think about it, or maybe, or he'll see. Well actually that's only when he's saying that to Seth. But Mommy always tells me 'we'll see' and it means no. Like the time I asked for a pony for Chrismukkah and she said 'we'll see' and I didn't get it. Or the time Seth wanted to – wait we were talking about the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala." Sophia remembered. "Tia you have you to. It's in order to celebrate all of the wonderful employees here at the Newport Group, and you're an employee, so you have to celebrate."

Tia laughed. "Well when you put it like that …"

"Ok so you're going!" Sophia said gleefully. "Who's gonna be your date?"

"My date?" Tia repeated.

"Yeah, the person you go with. You said you don't have a boyfriend, so who're you gonna take?"

"Oh I don't know. I'll probably go alone." Tia replied with a shrug. "I wouldn't be staying long anyways."

Sophia shook her head. "Tia you need a date for it."

"And why is that?"

"Because …" Sophia stopped, realizing that she didn't really know why. All she knew was that Seth had said Ryan needed a date, so she'd decided that meant everyone did. "Because you do."

"Sophia I don't think any of my friends would enjoy it. I'll just stop by for a little while and then leave." Tia informed her.

"No." Sophia said obstinately.

"Well then do you have any ideas for who I should take?" Tia asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do." Sophia replied.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"And who would that be?" Tia questioned. "Wait, Sophia you know it's for adults only. I can't take you, as much as I would love to."

"I know that." Sophia pouted for a moment, but quickly cheered up when she remembered who was going to be baby-sitting her that night. "I know someone else you could go with."

"Who?" Tia asked, now intrigued. Sophia's plans were always a source of amusement for her.

"Ryan!" Sophia suggested happily.

"Ryan?" Tia repeated sceptically. "Isn't he taking Marissa Cooper?"

"Nope. Coop's gonna baby-sit me! So Ryan needs someone to go with, just like you do!"

"I don't know about that Sophia."

"I do. It'd be so cool. And you'd have lots of fun, and Ryan would have lots of fun, and me and Coop are gonna have lots of fun, and Mommy and Daddy and Seth and Summer are all gonna have lots of fun, and it'll be fun!"

"That's a lot of fun Munch." Ryan commented, walking up to the desk and hearing the last part of what Sophia was saying.

"Ryan!" Sophia jumped up and gave him a hug. "I was hoping you'd come soon!"

"Munch I saw you less than an hour ago at home." he reminded her.

"But that was at home, and this is at work."

Ryan laughed. "Ok then." he ruffled Sophia's hair and turned to face Tia. "How are you doing Tia?"

"I'm pretty good. How about you?"

"Can't complain. So Munch, what's this big fun thing you're talking Tia's ears off about?"

"Tia's ears are still on properly." Sophia informed him righteously. "And I was talking about the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala."

"What were you saying?" Ryan questioned, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well," Sophia began. "I asked Tia if she was going, and she said probably, but then I convinced her to go, and then I asked who she was going with, and she said no one because she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"She doesn't?" Ryan repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope." Tia said softly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"And then I said that she should go with you!" Sophia informed him. "Because you need a date and she needs a date-"

"Wow way to make us seem desperate." Tia joked.

Ryan shot her a half smile.

"And it'd be so much fun!" Sophia finished brightly. She looked up at the two adults expectantly. "So?"

"So what Munch?"

Sophia sighed. "So are you and Tia gonna go to the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala together?"

Ryan looked at Tia. "What do you think?"

"It could be fun." she reasoned.

"It will be fun." Sophia interjected emphatically.

Ryan thought about it for a second. "Tia, do you want to go to the gala with me?"

"The Newport Group Annual Employee Gala." Sophia corrected under her breath.

"I would love to." Tia replied to Ryan.

"Great. So … we'll figure out the details later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I should get to my office and start on those new plans. I'll see you two ladies later." Ryan said, smiling at Tia and Sophia as she wandered off towards his office.

Tia sat down at her desk again, smiling slightly to herself, while Sophia skipped off excitedly towards her mother's office.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! First off, thanks to all of you who replied to the last post. I had no idea so many people were reading!  
Now this post is pretty long, but it's probably one of or the last long one, because I'm now almost caught up to what I have on the boards, so be prepared for shorter posts from now on.

-------------------

"Good morning!" Summer said brightly, barging into Seth's room.

"Go away." Seth grunted, rolling over so he faced away from her.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled, yanking open the curtains and allowing the California sunshine to flood the room.

"Summer," Seth whined, pulling his blanket over his head.

"Cohen." she retorted.

"It's Saturday. It's not noon yet. I'm still sleeping."

"Cohen come on. It's time to go; we have work to do." Summer said urgently.

"What work? Summer it's Saturday."

"Umm we have to like set up me and Coop's house."

"What!" Seth bolted upright in bed in confusion.

"Cohen come on. Ryan's waiting downstairs, and Coop should be at the house already."

"Ryan's helping too?"

Summer sighed. "Yes Cohen. Both of you volunteered to help me and Coop paint."

"No we didn't." Seth objected. "Nice try though."

"Cohen," Summer began, trying to control her temper. "You did volunteer. Otherwise how would Ryan know about it and be ready to go?"

"Ryan knew?" Seth repeated.

"Yes Ryan knew. Coop said that he promised you two would help us out, and she told him the other day we were going to paint today."

"Ryan knew." Seth said once again, this time suspicion filling his voice. "And he didn't tell me. Oh he's quite the sneaky one. I mean I would expect something like this from me, but never Ryan."

"Get ready." Summer interrupted.

"But Summer, I've been tricked." Seth whined.

Summer glared at him dangerously. "Cohen I don't care what Ryan did or didn't tell you, but if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next two seconds I'm going to make lying down permanently painful for you."

"Summer darling, don't direct your anger towards me – I'm innocent in all of this. Ryan's the one you should be yelling at." Seth reasoned.

Summer continued glaring at him. "Do you want me to call in reinforcements?"

"Reinforcements?" Seth questioned. "Summer, Ryan might have taken my job as the sneaky and stealth one, but I'm still the reining champion in waking people up. He doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't mean Ryan."

"Then who do you … ohh." Seth gasped. "Summer you wouldn't use my own sister against me."

"The hell I wouldn't."

Seth considered this for a moment.

"Sophia!" Summer yelled.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" Seth jumped out of his bed.

Summer laughed. "You're too easy Cohen. Now get dressed and come downstairs quickly."

Seth shook his head in mock disgust, unable to hide his admiration. Summer had gotten him up way too easily compared to how long it normally took his parents, Ryan, or even Sophia.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Summer informed him, moving towards the door but then stopping and walking back to Seth. "Good morning Cohen." she said, kissing him lightly.

"Morning Summer." he replied.

"Now get ready." she instructed, exiting the room.

"Coop?" Summer yelled as she let herself and the boys into the house. "We're here!"

"Although some of us were tricked into it." Seth muttered to Ryan.

Ryan shrugged. "Consider it payback for the many times you've pulled something like this on me."

Seth opened his mouth to argue, then closed it realizing Ryan was right. "Wow, this place looks gorgeous." he commented to Summer, looking around at the freshly redone foyer, complete with a modest yet decadent chandelier. The only bad part was the numerous boxes stacked around the room.

"Hey guys!" Marissa greeted as she ran down the stairs to meet them. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." Ryan replied, cutting off Seth's imminent response. "So what's the plan?"

"Well we have to do some final touches and clean up a bit, then set up the furniture. Most of it's already here, and a few more pieces should be coming in about two hours." Marissa informed them.

"Wait!" Seth interrupted. "We're not painting?"

"No, we decided to let the painters do the whole house." Marissa said. "We figured it would look better and save time. All we have to do today is set everything up."

Seth turned to Summer. "You lied to me." he gasped. "Both of you." he added with a glance at Ryan. "I've been betrayed by two of the people I thought I could always trust."

"Don't be a drama queen Cohen." Summer rolled her eyes. "We knew if we mentioned the heavy lifting you wouldn't come."

"Heavy lifting?" Seth gasped.

"Let's get started." Ryan suggested.

Marissa smiled at him faintly. "Who's up for carrying some boxes upstairs?"

"Oh god." Seth whined.

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him. "Let's start with the boxes for my room." She directed him towards a large stack, all labelled 'SUMMER' and grabbed a box marked 'clothes', motioning for Seth to take the one labelled 'books.

Seth reached for the box Summer had directed him to, then reconsidered and took another box of clothes instead.

Ryan smirked as he watched Seth. "How long do you think he lasts?" he asked Marissa.

"Twenty minutes tops." she replied.

"Make it fifteen." Ryan bet.

They both stood smiling for a moment, before Marissa spoke again.

"So do you want to start with my stuff?"

"Sure."

Marissa motioned Ryan towards a pile of boxes marked 'MARISSA' which was much smaller than Summer's pile.

"Is that all of your stuff?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"No way!" Seth gasped, coming back downstairs. "How come my girl has about a million boxes, and yours has like ten?"

"Wait Coop – that's all you have? I thought you were bringing more today or something." Summer added in.

Marissa bit her lip and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "No, that's all I have."

"No way!" Seth said once again. "How can you have so few? You? Marissa Cooper?"

"Cohen." Summer hushed him, looking at Marissa's expression. "Coop?" she asked, looking to Marissa for an explanation.

"I just have a few things here," Marissa began softly. "The rest of my stuff is still in New York."

"What?" Ryan blurted out.

"After me and Rick broke up I didn't want to go back there." Marissa admitted. "So it's all still in the apartment."

"I thought you sold the apartment." Summer argued.

"Yeah I just sold it, but the possession date isn't until January, so I figured I'd hire someone to pack up all the stuff."

"Eww Coop don't hire someone. They might like break things, or steal them." Summer objected with a shudder.

"Well I'm not going back there." Marissa stated defiantly.

"Ok guys, you can figure that out later." Ryan interrupted, sensing how upsetting Marissa found the topic.

"Yeah, ok." Summer agreed. "Come on Cohen, grab another box." She watched him reached for more clothes, but quickly took the box from his hands and pointed to the one of books. "Why don't you take that one?"

Seth groaned and picked up the box, following Summer and muttering the whole way about his 'bad back'.

"Thanks." Marissa said gratefully to Ryan.

"No problem." he replied, picking up a large box of hers. "So …"

"It's not because I still have any feelings for Rick." Marissa informed him, intuitively guessing what was bothering him. "I just don't want to see him, to go back to all of that. I'm trying to start a new life and leave it all behind, and I can't do that if I have to go see the apartment and Rick."

"He still lives there?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no, my lawyer gave him notice to leave a while ago. But as big as New York is, I know I'd somehow run into him. He'd somehow find out I was coming, probably from my mother, and go out of his way to find me."

"So how are you going to get your stuff?" Ryan questioned.

Marissa shrugged. "I don't know." she said hopelessly. "But I'll figure something out. Anyways, let's not talk about that anymore. We have a lot of work to do."

"Don't I know it." Seth yelled from across the hallway.

"That's the last one." Ryan announced as he dropped a box on the floor of Marissa's room.

"Thank god." Marissa said in relief, falling dramatically on to her bed.

"Don't tell Seth though," Ryan added. "Summer's got at least twenty more for him to carry."

"Whatever you say." Marissa said mischievously.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Let's take a break." Marissa suggested, patting the mattress beside her.

Ryan perched himself on the edge of the bed uneasily. "Isn't there some work we should get done?"

"We can afford to take a break." Marissa assured him. "Plus you know the minute you leave the room Seth's going to make you help him."

"Good point." Ryan noted, allowing his body to fall back against the mattress beside Marissa. "So … what's new?" he casually asked.

"Not too much. We've been so busy with this place, since we really wanted to be in here before Christmas."

"Chrismukkah." Ryan corrected with a grin.

"Chrismukkah! I forgot about that."

"You forgot about Chrismukkah?" Ryan gasped in mock horror. "That's just unthinkable. Seth and Sophia will be so disappointed."

"Sophia's a Chrismukkah fan too?"

"She's the ultimate Chrismukkah fan – I think she has Seth beat." Ryan informed her. "Although I guess she does have her birthday and her middle name going for her."

"Oh right!" Marissa remembered. "It must be crazy at the Cohen's between her and Seth."

"Yeah. I've never spent more than a week here for Christmas, but even those few days are insane."

"It's fun though, isn't it?" Marissa asked sadly.

Ryan propped himself up on his elbow so her could look at her. "Of course it's fun – don't you like Christmas time?"

Marissa smiled wistfully. "I used to."

"Used to?" Ryan repeated.

Marissa bit her lip and looked away for a second. "When I was little Christmas was my favourite time of the year. I mean I looked forward to it for ages."

Ryan stayed silent, listening attentively to her story.

"My family always made a huge deal out of it. We'd have a huge tree with tons of presents under it, and the whole house would be decorated. Then on Christmas Eve we would have a bunch of people over – like everyone we knew. And we'd have a huge dinner, and people would be laughing and drinking and dancing. Then when they all went home my parents would put me and Kaitlin to bed, and we'd wait until they feel asleep and then sneak downstairs to wait for Santa, but our parents always caught us, and they would let both of us sleep in their bed with them. And in the morning Kaity would wake us all up, and the two of us would run downstairs and wait for our parents, and we'd open all the presents and just sit there and … be a family. That was my favourite part – us just being together, being a family." Marissa paused for a second before continuing. "But then as I got older it started changing. My Mom was more concerned with her big party, and my Dad was always worried about work, and things were just different. It was more about the material stuff than being together. And then there was Christmas in junior year, which I'm sure you remember."

"Vaguely." Ryan replied, half smiling at her.

Marissa smiled slightly, unconsciously mimicking Ryan's half smile. "The next years were worst though – Christmas in the Haunted Mansion. And then when I was with Rick we'd either stay in New York and go to a bunch of parties, or go with his parents to some far off resort. He wasn't really into the whole Christmas spirit thing. I mean he liked the parties and the vacation and the presents, but he wasn't big on decorating and just … Christmas stuff. He just wanted everything to look good … kind of like my mom is now. After a while I just kind of stopped trying – I figured it was easier to just put up the big tree and matching ornaments than to try to personalize it and annoy him. And Christmas wasn't bad … it just wasn't Christmas. It hasn't been in years." Marissa paused thoughtfully for a moment. "But I'd say senior year was the worst Christmas ever."

"Worse than getting caught shoplifting, getting drunk, and almost getting arrested?" Ryan teased incredulously.

"Yes. Because as bad as that Christmas as, at least I had–" Marissa stopped abruptly.

"At least you had what?"

"At least I had you." Marissa finished softly, not quite meeting Ryan's eye.

Ryan was silent for a moment, absorbing this revelation. "Well this Christmas is going to be good." he promised. "The best Chrismukkah ever."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're going to be living next door to the two most spirited people in the world – it's hard not to get into it."

"Is it?"

"Uh huh."

"So you're telling me that Ryan Atwood, Mr. 'Oh So Serious', gets caught up in the Chrismukkah spirit?" Marissa asked playfully, propping herself up so she was eye to eye with Ryan.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at her defiantly. "I didn't say that."

Marissa raised her own eyebrow at him.

"Maybe a little bit." Ryan relented.

Marissa bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I can keep a secret." she intoned.

Ryan shot her his famous half smile. "I bet you can."

"Uh huh." she said softly, her eyes focusing on his.

They continued staring at each other, their heads slowly drawn together, almost magnetically.

Marissa's eyelashes fluttered slightly as she felt Ryan's breath on her cheek.

Ryan unconsciously moistened his lips, leaning his body towards Marissa.

They continued moving closer and closer until-

Ding dong!

"The furniture is here!" Summer yelled.

Ryan and Marissa simultaneously fell back against the bed, both letting out annoyed groans.

"Coop! Ryan!" Summer yelled, hitting Marissa's door as she ran past to answer the door.

They heard her footsteps going down the hallway and down the stairs, flinging the door open. "Hello! Come on in!" there was a pause which they assumed was Summer signing the delivery paper. "COOP!" Summer yelled again.

"I should go downstairs." Marissa said softly, sliding off the bed and slipping out of the room without looking at Ryan. Because she knew that if she did she would run back over to the bed and kiss him.

Ryan remained lying on the bed with his eyes closed, disappointment filling his entire body. Why was it that he and Marissa couldn't just be together again? Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Ryan?" Seth whispered from the doorway.

Ryan sat up. "Why are you whispering?" he asked in a normal volume.

"COHEN!" Summer yelled. "Come help us."

"That's why." Seth groaned. "Coming my love." he added loudly. He shot Ryan a look as he trudged off towards the stairs. "Come on man – if I'm going down, you're going down with me."

Ryan immediately stood and followed Seth.

"Ahhh." Seth sighed in relief as he collapsed on to the brand new sofa that had just unloaded in the foyer. "So. Comfortable."

"Cohen!" Summer scolded impatiently. "Get your lazy ass off the sofa and help me move it into the other room."

"But Summer," Seth whined, giving her his most pathetic expression. "You know how bad my back is."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen if you're not off this couch in two seconds –" she threatened.

Seth groaned and rolled off the couch, tumbling to the floor with a moan.

"It's ok Sum, Ryan and I can get it." Marissa offered.

Ryan nodded in agreement and positioned himself at the opposite side of the sofa from Marissa. "Ready?" he asked, looking vaguely in her direction.

"Yeah."

The two of them lifted up the couch and scooted off with it towards the living room.

"Good job guys!" Seth commented from his seat on the floor.

Summer sighed in annoyance. "Cohen doesn't it embarrass you that me and Ryan are lifting all these huge thing, hell even Marissa is lifting stuff, and you're just watching?"

Seth contemplated her question for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm cool with it."

"You're such a wimp Cohen."

"I'm a 'snag'." Seth corrected.

"A what!"

"Snag. Sensitive new age guy."

Summer burst into laughter at this. "Sure you are Cohen. Whatever you say." She ruffled his hair affectionately, muttering 'wimp' under her breath.

"Well lucky for me I have such a tough girlfriend."

"Yeah, lucky for you." Summer teased.

"Now if only my girlfriend had a good sense of balance." Seth mused.

"What? Cohen my balance is just fine." Summer argued in confusion.

"Really?"

"Y – AHH!" Summer shrieked as Seth grabbed her knees, causing her to fall onto his lap. "Cohen!"

"Yeah good balance there Summer." Seth teased.

Summer pouted and swatted at him. "Ass." she said, frowning.

"But I'm a loveable ass, right?"

Summer continued staring at Seth angrily for a moment before the corners of her lips were pulled upwards slightly. "Yeah, you are." she agreed pecking him lightly on his lips.

"Good." Seth smiled, pulling her head towards him to kiss her again.

"Hey guys I think we're just about –" Marissa stopped abruptly as she caught sight of Seth and Summer making out. "Finished." she added.

Ryan walked in behind her, caught sight of the other two, and promptly wheeled around and headed for to the kitchen, where Marissa joined him seconds later.

"Cohen we should go see what's up." Summer said, pulling away from Seth and standing up.

"But Summer." Seth whined.

"Cohen." Summer offered him her hand and pulled him up, and the two walked towards the kitchen holding hands.

"Did you two have fun?" Ryan questioned teasingly.

"You know things were so much easier when you had no sense of humour." Seth commented.

"For you maybe." Ryan retorted.

"So we're actually finished with everything?" Summer asked Marissa, choosing to ignore the two guys.

"Yup." Marissa said jubilantly.

"That's awesome Coop!" Summer said brightly. "We need to celebrate."

"Thai?" Seth suggested.

Summer looked at Marissa and Ryan for their approval. "Ok. Why don't we run over to your place to get a menu? Oh and we can invite your parents and Sophia over too."

"Why don't Ryan and I go, and you two can relax?" Seth offered galiantly.

"Oh so when food is involved you're suddenly helpful?" Ryan questioned.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah pretty much. We'll be back soon." he promised Summer, kissing her nose. "Come on Ryan, hurry up. Food is at stake here."

Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Seth towards the entrance.

"We're baaack!" Seth announced loudly as he let himself in to the house a while later. "And we brought the take-out menus. Oh and company."

"I'm glad that we're so high on your priority list there son." Sandy commented sarcastically.

"Dad." Seth lectured. "I've told you a million times – leave the sarcasm to me."

"Cohen." Summer admonished as she and Marissa appeared in the foyer. "Hey guys!" she added more brightly to Sandy, Kirsten and Sophia.

"This place looks amazing girls." Kirsten commented in awe.

Marissa smiled. "Yeah we're really happy with it."

"And this is just the foyer – wait until you see the rest." Summer promised excitedly. "I'm glad you guys could come by tonight."

"It's pretty." Sophia announced.

"Well if you have Sophia's seal of approval then everything is good." Sandy joked to Summer and Marissa.

"Would you like a tour of the whole place?" Marissa offered.

"We would love one." Kirsten replied. "But we can only stay for a little while – we have to go to a charity dinner for … some charity."

"Well what's a Saturday without a Newport party to go to?" Summer said. "Nice outfits though."

Sandy scowled and tugged at his tie. "You know they should have a casual dress fundraiser. I mean they do all these formal ones as if we never get the chance to dress up. But who ever gets a chance to go out in jeans?"

"You should totally work on organizing that." Summer agreed. "I mean I'd totally go."

"Me too." Sophia immediately added.

"Hey do we get to keep Sophia while you two go to that dinner?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Yeah I kind of forgot that I promised one of us would watch her tonight." Seth informed her.

"Yeah he also kind of forgot to tell me about that." Ryan added.

"Like how you forgot to tell me we were coming here this morning?" Seth retorted.

"No, that was on purpose."

"Can we look around now?" Sophia asked, speaking over her brothers.

"Yes we can. If you'll all follow me." Summer said in her best 'tour guide' voice.

She led the way out of the foyer towards the rest of the house, with Sophia holding her hand and Sandy and Kirsten following behind.

"So," Seth said, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking back and forth between Ryan and Marissa. "I … am going to go with them." He ran off to the other room where Kirsten's voice could be heard admiring something.

"Wow he's not very-" Marissa began.

"Subtle?" Ryan finished for her. "Yeah, I'm kind of used to it now."

"So … maybe we should go with them?" Marissa suggested.

"Ok." Ryan agreed in relief. As much as he wanted to spend time alone with Marissa, he knew if they were alone for too long he wouldn't be able to stick with the 'just friend's' thing and would end up kissing her.

"So Sophia, are you excited for Chrismukkah?" Marissa asked later that night as they all made themselves comfortable in the newly furnished den after eating a huge amount of Thai food.

"Is she excited for Chrismukkah?" Seth repeated as if it was the stupidest question ever.

"YES!" Sophia answered, her eyes lighting up at the mere prospect of her favourite holiday. "I LOVE Chrismukkah! I love it SO much. More than anybody else in the whole wide world."

"Ok I think that's taking it a bit too far." Seth interjected.

"Seth Chrismukkah is celebrated by exactly five people. I don't think she's exaggerating." Ryan commented.

"Ok but did you think that maybe one of the other four is more into it than her?" Seth replied.

"Like you?" Summer laughed.

"Possibly. Or maybe my dad, or even Ryan. All I'm saying is that she shouldn't make generalizations like that without any proof."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Do you like Chrismukkah Coop?"

"I guess so."

"That's not a very good answer." Sophia wrinkled her nose. "How can you not like Chrismukkah?"

"Well I've only really celebrated it once."

Sophia gasped.

"Sweetie I've only had one Chrismukkah too." Summer revealed.

Sophia gasped again, looking at Seth for confirmation.

"Yes it's true." Seth nodded sadly. "Although it was rather memorable."

"Do you really want to go there Cohen?"

"Good point."

"So what are you going to do for Chrismukkah?" Marissa asked, trying to cut off an argument before it started.

"Well," Sophia began. "Daddy said that tomorrow we can go get our tree."

"Tomorrow? He never mentioned that." Seth argued.

"Yeah he did." Ryan informed him. "A few times in the past week."

"Oh. Well I'm nowhere near prepared for a tree yet. I haven't even begun my Chrismukkah planning." Seth said worriedly.

"Seth!" Sophia gasped in horror.

"Don't worry Sophie, I'll pull it together. I won't let Chrismukkah be ruined because of something like this."

"Over dramatic much Cohen?" Summer questioned.

"Summer, Chrismukkah is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"Yeah Summer." Sophia agreed, and then promptly clamped her hand over her mouth, looking upset that she had just sided against Summer.

Summer smiled at Sophia to let her know she wasn't mad. "Picking out a tree is so much fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Sophia agreed happily. "And this is gonna be the first year that Seth and Ryan are both here and we can pick as a whole family!"

"Hey you should come too." Seth suggested.

"Hmm," Summer said thoughtfully. "We do need a tree for this place. What do you think Coop?"

Marissa shot a glance at Ryan, who at that moment coincidently developed an interest in the armrest of the sofa.

"Sure." Marissa agreed. "It'll be fun to decorate the house."

At this point Ryan looked up and shot her a half smile, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"And so Chrismukkah begins." Seth said happily.

"So what is the whole deal with Chrismukkah anyways?" Marissa asked curiously.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I mean I get that it's Christmas and Hanukkah put together, but-"

"Chrismukkah is so much more than that." Seth interrupted. "It's the ultimate holiday, drawing on the best of what Christianity and Judaism have to offer."

"Save the advertisement Cohen." Summer said. "So," she continued, turning to Sophia, "what is Santa getting you?"

"Santa." Sophia scoffed.

"Oh do you not believe …" Summer looked to Seth in confusion.

"Who needs Santa when you have Jesus and Moses?" Seth reasoned.

"Jesus and Moses bring you presents?" Summer asked in disbelief.

"No, that's the Chrismukkah Pony's job." Sophia informed her.

"The what now?" Seth's head snapped towards Sophia and his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"The Chrismukkah Pony." she repeated.

"Uh huh, and what does this pony do exactly Munch?" Ryan asked.

"Well," Sophia began, standing up and moving to the centre of the room. "For eight days the Chrismukkah Pony travels the world, making sure everyone lights the candles in their menorah, and that no one gets set on fire."

Seth's mouth dropped open and he was about to interuppt when Summer hit him and shot him a look to keep quiet as she and Marissa listened to Sophia continue.

"And then on Christmas Eve the Chrismukkah Pony goes to the Chrismukkah Cloud to check his email, because all the stuffed ponies around the world email him to say if the little kids have been good or bad. Then the Chrismukkah Pony leaves the Chrismukkah Cloud and flies around the whole entire world at super speed, sprinkling magic Chrismukkah dust everywhere."

"And what does the magic dust do?" Marissa asked.

"It makes Chrismukkah miracles happen." Sophia replied solemnly. "And then when he's done, the Chrismukkah Pony goes back to his barn on the Chrismukkah Cloud to sleep for a million days until the next Chrismukkah." Sophia finished her story and looked at everyone expectantly.

"Wow, that's one talented pony." Summer commented.

"Nice story Munch."

"Yeah, very interesting." Marissa agreed.

Everyone turned to look at Seth, whose mouth was still hanging open.

"Cohen?" Summer prompted.

Seth opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "Sophie what was that?"

"The story of the Chrismukkah Pony."

"Sophie, Chrismukkah is a very real, very serious holiday. You can't just make stuff up about it."

Sophia pouted. "Mommy said you made Chrismukkah up when you were six, so now it's my turn to add something."

"Chrismukkah is NOT made up." Seth protested.

Ryan rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Chrismukkah is a real holiday," Seth began ranting.

"And it's not fair that you got to decide everything just because I wasn't born yet." Sophia whined over top of him.

"It's the most important holiday of all. It's when Christianity fuses with Judaism."

"And there is such a thing as the Chrismukkah Pony, because otherwise how would all those miracle happen?"

"Jesus and Moses."

"The Chrismukkah Pony."

"Guys!" Ryan interrupted loudly.

Seth and Sophia stopped abruptly.

"Cohen grow up." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Summer, I'm her brother. It's my job to keep her from believing the wrong things." Seth reasoned.

The two continued arguing softly on the couch.

"Sophia, if the Chrismukkah pony brings miracles, what about the presents?" Marissa asked.

"Oh right." Sophia bit her lip, trying to figure that part out. "Well part of the miracles is that all the good kids get presents."

"From Santa?"

"No, from Mommy and Daddy." Sophia replied with a mischievous smile.

-------------------

Coming up: some "Risky Business" (yes I'm referring to the episode)

So I hope you enjoyed this, and please do review if you get a chance. Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! This is a really short post, especially compared to the normal length, but I personally really like it, so I hope you all do too. Review please!

------------

Ryan yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he dragged a bag of garbage behind him down the driveway. The early morning breeze ruffled his hair slightly and chilled him through his wife-beater. The sun was barely up, and everyone in the house was asleep. Well except for him, because for some crazy reason the same city that had 'auto spas' and day cares for dogs couldn't have a garbage service that came at any time after six in the morning on Saturdays. Ryan continued on his trek to the garbage can, finally arriving at his destination. He lifted the lid of the can with one hand and swung the bag into it as he stifled another yawn and turned to go back to the pool house to get a few more hours of much deserved sleep.

"Ryan?"

Ryan stopped abruptly and turned around to find Marissa standing a mere few feet away from him, her own bag of garbage loosely clutched in one hand. 'Hey." he greeted her with a half smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What're you-" he stopped abruptly as the memory of a certain conversation with Seth entered his mind.

Marissa held up the garbage bag with a slight smile. "Same as you." She dropped the garbage into her own garbage can and moved towards Ryan, pulling her robe tightly across her body as she did.

"Cold?" Ryan asked softly.

"Always."

"Ahh, right …"

They both stood silently for a moment, each one checking the other one out while trying not to make it obvious.

"So … the Gala's tonight." Marissa said, desperately bringing up something to prolong their time together.

"Yeah. Munch is pretty excited about you babysitting her." Ryan revealed. "She's been talking about it all week."

Marissa smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fun. I can't see an evening with her not being fun. And I'm sure the Gala will be fun too."

"Yeah, as much as an event thrown by Caleb Nichol can be." Ryan said dryly.

"Oh you know Caleb in known for throwing ragers." Marissa joked.

Ryan smirked. "Ragers where everyone wears a suit, drinks expensive wine, and eats 'mushroom leak crescents' and 'crab and brie phyllo?"

Marissa laughed. "Pretty much." She continued to smile slightly as her laughter died away. "Hey, do you remember our last conversation out here?" she asked huskily.

Ryan smiled. "How could I forget the day I made a fool out of myself in front of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen?"

Marissa blushed slightly. "You didn't make a fool out of yourself."

Ryan raised his eyebrow sceptically. "Whoever you want me to be." he intoned in an overly deep voice.

Marissa let out a giggle. "Ok so maybe it wasn't the smoothest line ever."

"Maybe." Ryan nodded sarcastically.

"But for the record, I thought you were pretty hot yourself."

"For a random guy smoking on your neighbours driveway."

"For a guy who represented everything my life wasn't … and everything I wanted it to be."

"You wanted to be a criminal from Chino with no house and no family?" Ryan teased.

"Ryan!" Marissa hit his arm lightly, trying to ignore the sparks she felt in her hand at the brief contact. "I was talking about the mystery. The intrigue. The thought of all the things outside Newport that I'd never experienced."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"So what am I now if all the mystery is gone?"

Marissa bit her lip as one corner of it curved upwards. "You'll always have some mystery Ryan." She leaned towards him slightly, a smile still gracing her lips.

Suddenly Ryan pulled back. "What're we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"What are we doing." Ryan repeated.

"We're just talking."

Ryan sighed and threw back his head. "I just don't get it Marissa. You say you want to keep things platonic, and then it's … like this. What's going on between us?"

"We're friends." Marissa replied, almost pleadingly.

Ryan scoffed. "We're never just friends. And I don't want to pressure you, or to make things harder for you, but you really need to figure things out. Figure out what we are to each other. For both of our sakes."

"Ryan …"

"I've gotta get back inside. I'll see you later." Ryan said, turning and striding swiftly up the driveway, around the house, and into the pool house. Only once the door was firmly shut did he stop and allow what had just happened to process.

He'd let his temper get the best of him, and had unintentionally snapped at Marissa. Once again. God, he hated seeing the hurt in her eyes. Knowing he'd put it there. But he also hated the state of limbo they seemed to be permanently stuck in.

Ryan fell onto his bed, deciding that the best thing to do for now was to get some more sleep. As he drifted off Marissa's words echoed in his head.

"You'll always have some mystery Ryan."

And she would always be the beautiful, unattainable girl next door.

------------

Coming up: The Gala


	28. Chapter 28

Marissa rang the doorbell to the Cohen house, shifting her weight nervously as she waited for someone to answer the door. After her conversation with Ryan that morning, she wasn't really sure what would be happening.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open to reveal a very happy looking Sophia.

"COOP!" Sophia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Marissa's legs.

"Hey Marissa." Seth panted as he came running down the stairs.

"Hey Seth. Summer says she'll be over soon."

"Thanks." Seth smiled at Marissa, which immediately convinced her that Ryan hadn't said anything about their earlier meeting. Seth then turned to his sister. "Sophie," he lectured, "what's the rule about opening the door?"

"Don't do it." Sophia replied, looking down. "I'm sorry Seth. I was just SO excited that Coop was here, and you were taking SO long to come downstairs."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Nice pity act. Don't do it again, ok?"

"I'm not in trouble?"

"No, not today."

"Thanks Seth!" Sophia smiled brightly. "I love you!"

"Yeah she's big on the conditional love." Seth informed Marissa. "Anyways, I have to go finish getting ready, but make yourself at home. Our house is your house. Actually it's next door to your house, but you get the idea."

"Come on Coop!" Sophia grabbed Marissa's hand. "I'll show you around. This is the foyer, and over that way is Mommy and Daddy's room, and-"

"Sophie she's been here before." Seth reminded her with a smirk.

Sophia turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Go get ready Seth. Summer's going to yell at you if you're not ready when she gets here."

"First of all, don't tell me what to do." Seth retorted. "And second … you're right. I'm going upstairs."

"Come look at the Christmukkah tree!" Sophia suggested, dragging Marissa towards the living room. "I helped Daddy and Ryan decorate it!" Sophia continued on with her tour of all the decorations, moving from one to the next and making sure not to skip a single item.

"Marissa!" Kirsten said as she entered the living room. She walked over and gave Marissa a hug. "Thank you so much for staying with Sophia tonight."

"It's not problem." Marissa replied.

"Do you want to come into the kitchen, and I'll show you all the important stuff." Kirsten suggested.

"Mommy!" Sophia protested. "I'm giving her the Official Chrismukkah Tour."

"Sweetie I think she's probably seen enough of the decorations." Kirsten said.

Sophia pouted.

"Why don't you go get Princess Chrismukkah so you can show Marissa her new Chrismukkah outfit?"

Sophia clapped her hands together happily. "Ok!" She ran out of the kitchen for the stairs.

"She's really excited you're here." Kirsten divulged to Marissa with a smile. "I'm sorry if she's too energetic."

"Oh no, it's fine. She's a doll." Marissa assured her.

Kirsten smiled. "I certainly think she is, although I'm her mother, so I guess I'm kind of biased."

"Are you talking about Soapy again?" Sandy teased as he wandered into the kitchen. "She brags about her constantly." he said in a mock whisper to Marissa.

"Sandy!"

Ding dong!

"Oh I'll get that." Sandy said, seizing the chance to escape his wife's wrath.

Kirsten rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Good evening Summer." Sandy said loudly. "You look very nice."

"Thanks!" Summer replied.

"Hey Summer." Seth could be heard yelling as he ran down the stairs once again.

"Summer!" Sophia's shriek from wherever she was upstairs was immediately followed by the sound of her running for the door.

Kirsten laughed and turned to Marissa. "Ok so I've got all the phone numbers here in case on an emergency. There's my cell, Sandy's cell, Seth's cell, Ryan's cell, my Dad's cell, and I put Summer's on there too just in case, but you already know her number. Oh and then all the standard emergency numbers."

Marissa bit her lip to keep from laughing at Kirsten's obvious anxiety. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Oh, of course it will." Kirsten replied, smiling nervously. "But just in case it's good to have a few numbers, in case someone's phone is off, or the battery dies, or something."

"Uh huh."

"I told Sophia that you two could order pizza, and the money and menu are on the counter." Kirsten said, pointing them out. "She likes plain cheese, but every once in a while wants to order something different. Just pretend to agree with whatever she says, and then order plain cheese, because she'll have changed her mind by the time it comes."

"Ok."

"She normally sleeps around eight, but if she wants to stay up a little later tonight that's fine, as long as she's in bed by nine. And just to warn you, when she doesn't want to sleep she invents a ridiculously long list of things to do first. Normally she has a glass of milk, then brushes her teeth and all that, and then gets either two books or one made up story." Kirsten listed off. "Oh and her pony does not need it's own story read to it."

"Good to know."

"Does that cover everything?" Kirsten asked. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, that sounds good."

"Ok. I'll try to call at some point to check in on you two, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

Just then the back door swung open and Ryan entered, dressed in a suit.

"Hey." Marissa said softly.

"Hey." he replied without looking at her.

"Look at Princess Chrismukkah's outfit!" Sophia could be heard telling Summer.

"Wow, that's stylish!"

"Ryan can you think of anything Marissa needs to know?" Kirsten asked. "I told her about dinner, and Sophia's bedtime routine, and the phone numbers, and – oh! I'll just go grab some candles and matches in case the power goes out." She hurried out of the room.

"This isn't the first time she's leaving Sophia with someone, is it?" Marissa asked Ryan in confusion.

"Uhh no. Well sort of. It's the first time she's leaving her at home with someone who isn't family." Ryan revealed. "But don't worry." he quickly assured her. "The Munch is pretty easy to take care of."

"And Kirsten's just being paranoid." Sandy added as he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone from the counter. "Just go along with it, she's not used to leaving Sophia with someone who doesn't know her routine. But we both know you'll be great with her."

Marissa smiled at Sandy as he wandered back out of the kitchen.

Sophia could now be heard showing off the Chrismukkah decorations to Summer.

Marissa turned to face Ryan, twisting her hands together nervously. "So … how are you?"

"Marissa, about this morning …" Ryan began.

"You were right." Marissa said simply.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Maybe not, but you were still right. I'm not being fair to you, and I'm sorry about that."

Ryan shot Marissa a half smile.

"And you know I'm sorry … that I couldn't go with you to the Gala. It's just …"

"It's ok." Ryan said, looking her in the eye. "I understand."

"And Seth and Summer will be there, so you won't be alone, right?"

"Oh." Ryan looked down. "Actually I …"

"You what?" Marissa asked innocently.

"I'm kind of going with Tia."

"Tia?" Marissa repeated.

"Yeah she umm works at the Newport Group. She's Kirsten's-"

"Yeah I remember her." Marissa said softly.

Ryan opened his mouth to explain further, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Hello Tia." Kirsten greeted warmly.

"Tia!" Sophia shouted excitedly, running down the hall towards the door, her hair streaming behind her.

"I should go get that …" Ryan said, gesturing vaguely towards the door.

"Yeah, go ahead." Marissa replied softly, watching him leaving and then peaking her head out of the kitchen to see what was happening in the foyer.

"Hey Tia!" Seth said brightly.

"Tia!" Summer smiled and walked over to give Tia a hug. "I love your dress!"

"Thanks." Tia replied, smiling shyly. "You look awesome, as usual."

Sandy wandered off to his bedroom to finish getting ready, while Kirsten took Sophia aside for a last minute lecture on how to behave for Marissa.

"Hey Tia." Ryan said as he approached her.

"Hey Ryan." she smiled.

The two of them hugged, unaware of Marissa glaring at them from the kitchen

"You look really nice." he complimented her after pulling away.

Marissa sighed. Despite how much she hated to admit it, Tia did look gorgeous. Her dark hair was pinned back, and the bright blue dress she had chosen complimented her tiny figure perfectly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she retorted, pulling on the edge of his jacket collar.

Marissa felt a surge of jealousy course through her body as Ryan shot his famous half smile at Tia. The smile she had always thought was reserved for her. Although, as she reasoned with herself, she really had no right to feel possessive about something, or rather someone, that wasn't hers in the first place.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the staircase.

"What?" Seth asked in confusion, prying her manicured nails off of his arm and wincing.

"What is Tia doing here?"

"I thought you liked Tia."

"I did. I mean I do. I mean whatever, but what is she doing here tonight with Ryan?"

"They're going to the Gala together." Seth informed her.

"What!" Summer yelped.

Everyone turned to look at the two of them.

Summer laughed slightly and shot them all a toothy smile. "Sorry, Cohen just told me that he's ready to go, but I mean he obviously needs to fix himself up a bit."

The others all shrugged in agreement and went back to their conversations.

"Summer." Seth whined.

"Is Ryan really going with Tia?" Summer demanded quietly.

"Yeah."

"Cohen!" Summer smacked his arm in anger.

"What?" Seth protested. "Ryan has a date, so I get hit?"

"Cohen this is serious. How could you let Ryan do this? How could he do this to Coop?" Summer worried. "And right in front of her. Speaking of, where is Coop?"

"Where's the washroom?" Tia asked. "I want to check my makeup before leaving."

"Down that way." Ryan pointed.

"Oh no Tia, don't do your makeup in that light." Summer protested.

"Sophia has a vanity in her room you can use." Kirsten offered helpfully.

"Yeah!" Sophia agreed happily. "Come up and see my room Tia! Come on!" she grabbed Tia's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"What happened to Marissa?" Kirsten questioned.

"She was … uh … in the kitchen." Ryan said.

Marissa quietly ran to the counter and perched herself on a stool. Moments later Kirsten entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to come into the foyer? We're going to be leaving soon."

"Sure." Marissa stood and followed Kirsten over to where Seth, Summer and Ryan were clustered near the door.

"So are we all going to go together in the Cohen-mobile?" Seth joked.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen think of poor Tia. It would be cruel to subject her to twenty minutes in a car listening to you talk. I mean we're all used to you, but for her it would be like an overload."

"It would not." Seth protested. "Tia likes my jokes – she always laughs at them."

"Sweetie that's because she's polite. And young, and naïve. She hasn't learned the ways of the world yet."

"Mommy!" Sophia yelled as she ran back down the stairs. "Tia's in my room using that makeup counter thing with the chair! And she said my room was super cool!"

"That's good baby."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Someone get ready to catch Sophie when she swoons. I swear, she's in love with Tia."

Sophia glared at Seth and turned to Kirsten. "Mommy, can Tia stay here for a while?"

"Sophia she's going to the Gala with us." Kirsten reminded her.

Sophia pouted. "But I want her to stay and play with me."

Marissa felt a pang of hurt at Sophia's words.

Kirsten picked Sophia up, resting her on her hip and playing with her long curls. "Baby, Marissa came over to stay with you. And I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll play with you, and then read you a story before bed."

"Oh right!" Sophia immediately brightened up. "Me and Coop are gonna have SO much fun, right Coop?"

"Definitely." Marissa agreed, the hurt ebbing away at the smile on Sophia's face.

Sophia held her arms out to Marissa, who took her out of Kirsten's arms. Sophia promptly began attempting to braid Marissa's long hair while singing Jingle Bells.

"Just to warn you, she goes non-stop with the singing." Seth informed Marissa.

"Luckily she has a good voice, unlike some non-stop singers." Sandy cut in as he wandered back into the foyer.

"Thanks Daddy!" Sophia said quickly before resuming her singing. Except she'd now modified her song slightly. "Jingle bells, Seth smells, he is really mean, Chrismukkah is coming soon and I am so happy, hey!"

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded, trying to keep a straight face.

The others didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tia asked as she walked slowly down the stairs in her heels.

"Sophia just made up a rather insulting Christmas carol. Which, by the way, I'm very hurt about Sophie." Seth pouted. "Although … that was pretty well done." he added grudgingly.

"Love you Seth!" she replied, blowing him a kiss.

"Hey Sophia, I'm going to have to put you down now." Marissa muttered, her arms aching from holding her.

"Ok Coop." Sophia kicked her legs in the air until they were on the ground, at which point she ran over to Sandy and held up her arms, demanding he pick her up.

Sandy obliged, pretending Sophia was incredibly heavy. "Oh my god Soapy, what have you been eating? I'm surprised Marissa could pick you up – I barely can." he moaned.

"Mommy said a man should never insult a lady's weight." Sophia informed him primly.

"Oh are you a lady now?" Sandy asked in surprise. "Here I was, thinking you were a monkey."

"Daddy!" Sophia giggled.

"Sandy we should get going." Kirsten suddenly realized.

Sandy made a face at her. "Aww honey do I have to?" he whined with a smirk.

"Daddy are you mimitating me?" Sophia demanded.

"Am I 'mimitating' you?" Sandy repeated, tickling her.

"Daddy!" she screeched once again, squirming away from his fingers. "Daddy!"

"Sandy, we really should get going. I promised my Dad we'd be early." Kirsten said worriedly.

Sandy made a more disgusted face. "Aww honey do I have to?" he asked once again, this time more seriously.

"Daddy, you gotta listen to Mommy." Sophia instructed seriously.

"And why is that Soapy?"

"Because she's Mommy." Sophia replied. "And if you don't she'll do that thing where she just says one word at a time but makes it sound scary, and then you'll be in trouble."

"Good point." Sandy smirked. "Well then, we'd better be leaving. I don't want to be in trouble."

Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"Bye Soapy." Sandy said.

"Bye Daddy!" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Be good!"

"You too." he replied cheerfully, handing her to Kirsten's waiting arms. "I'll go start the car."

"You be good for Marissa, ok baby?" Kirsten instructed.

"I will Mommy." Sophia promised.

"I mean it – no funny business." Kirsten added.

"I promise." Sophia said earnestly. "I'll be SO good for Coop."

"That's my girl." Kirsten said, kissing Sophia's cheek.

"Eww! Mommy you got lipstick on me." Sophia whined, rubbing her cheek frantically.

"She used to do that to me all the time." Seth said. "I mean … nothing." he added when everyone gave him a funny look. "So … we should go too. Before I say any more stupid things."

"Like that'll stop you." Ryan teased.

"Ok Marissa, I told you where everything is, right?" Kirsten asked nervously. "And if you need anything at all, just call. But I'll try to call once or twice, just to check in."

"Ok." Marissa nodded, trying not to smile.

"Are you sure you two will be ok?" Kirsten worried.

"Mom, I'm sure that Sophie will be fine." Seth said. "I mean she might be so naughty that she scares Marissa so much that she never wants to see us again, but she does that to a lot of people."

Sophia glared at Seth.

"Cohen!" Summer slapped his arm. "Way to not be helpful."

"They're going to be fine." Ryan said reassuringly.

Marissa shot him a look of gratitude.

"Of course they are." Kirsten said, still sounding worried.

"Me and Coop are going to have SO much fun." Sophia informed Kirsten. "And you guys are all gonna have fun too, but not as much fun as us." She looked at Kirsten carefully for a moment. "If you want you can kiss me again and I won't wipe off the lipstick." she offered, tilting her cheek towards her mother.

Kirsten smiled. "Thanks baby." she said, kissing Sophia's cheek once again.

"Kirsten!" Sandy yelled from outside.

"Ok, bye sweetie. Be good, and have fun." Kirsten said.

"Bye Mommy." Sophia kissed Kirsten's cheek loudly.

Kirsten reluctantly handed Sophia to Marissa and headed for the door.

"Love you buhbye!" Sophia yelled, blowing her a kiss.

Kirsten smiled and slipped out of the door after blowing a kiss back.

"Sorry about that." Seth apologized to Marissa. "She's not normally so … clingy. She's just not used to leaving Sophia at night with someone who isn't family. Although I guess you are related to us, so I guess that should be ok."

"Coop's family?" Sophia gasped in delight.

"Sophie, I've explained this to you before." Seth sighed. "Marissa's mother is married to Grandpa."

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "Oh, right."

"Which makes her our … step-aunt." Seth finished.

"You're my auntie?" Sophia questioned. "Like Auntie Hailey?"

"Sort of." Marissa replied. "But you don't have to call me that."

"Auntie Coop. I like it!" Sophia announced.

"Auntie Coop." Seth repeated. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Cohen. Car. Now." Summer instructed.

"Ooh Summer's mad at you Seth. She's doing the thing Mommy does. You're in trouble now!"

"Bye Sophia." Summer said. "Bye Coop."

"Bye Sophie." Seth added, ruffling Sophia's hair in the way he knew annoyed her. "Have fun Marissa." he added ominously.

"Cohen!" Summer pushed Seth towards the door. "See you two soon." she said to Ryan and Tia.

"Bye Summer! Be good Seth!" Sophia yelled after them with a wicked grin.

"We should go too." Ryan said, realizing how awkward the situation had suddenly become.

"Bye." Marissa said without looking at him.

"Buhbye Tia. Come visit some day." Sophia offered. "Bye Ryan."

"Bye Sophia." Tia said with a smile.

"Bye Munch, Marissa." Ryan said, holding the door open for Tia before following her out.

"Let's go play!" Sophia suggested the moment the door closed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Coop?"

"Yes Sophia?" Marissa replied wearily from the spot she had collapsed onto the couch. She and Sophia had played Barbies, eaten pizza, played with more toys, Sophia had sung Chrismukkah songs, and they had just finished playing dress up. Not to mention Sophia's endless questions scattered throughout the evening. Marissa was exhausted. She didn't know how Kirsten managed to keep up with such a rambunctious child. Maybe that explained how she was so slim.

"Do I look like a princess?" Sophia asked, twirling her skirt and adjusting her crown.

"Yes you do. A very beautiful princess." Marissa smiled at her.

"Thanks! But I think you look more like one."

Marissa smirked. While Sophia looked cute in her dress, Marissa looked ridiculous. Sophia hadn't been able to find anything tall enough for Marissa in her dress up chest of Kirsten's old clothes, so she'd given her a blouse, two skirts to layer to make one longer one, a shawl, and many pieces of costume jewellery which she'd arranged sporadically. That outfit, combined with Marissa's jeans and sweater she'd been wearing, resulted in the craziest outfit Marissa had ever worn. And that was saying something.

"Hey Coop, you and Summer are making a clothes store, right?"

"Sort of. We're making a company to design clothes."

"Right, that. Can you make me a dress?" Sophia requested.

"Sure we can. What kind of dress do you want?" Marissa prepared to hear a description of a pink dress with a huge skirt, or some other princess style garment.

But Sophia's answer proved to be a surprise. "I want one just like what Tia was wearing to the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was so pretty, and I wanna look just like Tia did."

"Sweetie you might want to wait until you're a little older for dresses like that. You don't want to freak out your parents."

Sophia pouted. "But I want one like Tia."

"We'll talk to your mom, ok?"

"Ok Coop!" Sophia agreed. "Coop?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think everyone is having fun at the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala?"

"I'm sure they are."

"Even Mommy? B'cause she called a lot of times."

"She's just worried about you. I'm sure she's having fun though." Marissa assured her.

"Do you think Seth and Summer are dancing?"

"Probably."

"Do you think Ryan and Tia are having fun?"

Marissa paused, not wanting to consider the possibility. "I don't know."

"I think they are. They always have fun talking at work. I'm glad they went together."

"Are you?" Marissa couldn't help but be surprised at this, considering how much of a cheerleader Sophia had been to her relationship with Ryan.

"Yeah! Tia's my best friend you know."

"Really?"

"My best friend who isn't family." Sophia amended.

"So best after your parents and Seth and Ryan?"

"And you and Summer. Because you're family, and Mommy said Summer's as good as family, and she will be one day."

Marissa smiled. She knew it was incredibly juvenile, but she was glad she came before Tia in Sophia's affections.

"Hey Coop, did you know my birthday's coming up?" Sophia asked.

"On Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be four years old and it's gonna be so much fun!"

"Four years old, wow!" Marissa said, inwardly thinking how much older Sophia seemed.

"Uh huh. And Mommy said I could have a birthday party that day. And I'm gonna invite you. Do you wanna come?"

"I would love to."

"Awesome!" Sophia smiled happily. "I'm also gonna invite Mommy and Daddy and Seth and Ryan and Summer and Grandpa and Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jimmy and … do I have to invite your Mommy too?"

"Umm I'm not sure about that one."

"Oh." Sophia frowned for a moment. "Oh and I wanna invite Tia too!"

"Great." Marissa said with a forced smile. Just what she needed – to spend an evening watching Ryan and Tia together. He sure had moved on quickly. Just that morning they'd been flirting at the garbage cans, and now he was out with Tia.

"Coop?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Sophia requested.

"Sure, come here sweetie." Marissa lifted Sophia on to her lap.

Sophia snuggled against her, resting her head on Marissa's shoulder. "Coop?"

"Yes?" Marissa bit back a smile thinking how many times they'd gone through those two lines.

"You know how Seth and Summer go out together all the time?"

"Uh huh."

"How come you and Ryan don't do that?"

Marissa looked down at Sophia. "Sophia, Ryan and I aren't dating."

"Why?"

"We're just not." Marissa responded, a tinge of harshness in her voice. "Anyways, he's with Tia."

"So?"

"So you can't date more than one person at a time." Marissa said. Although people like Rick seemed to think random hook ups were ok.

"Yeah I know. But why aren't you and Ryan dating?"

Marissa squinted at Sophia. "It doesn't matter why we weren't, because he's with Tia now.

"So?" Sophia said once again, becoming exasperated now. "Why does that matter?"

Marissa's eyebrows wrinkled together as she tried to figure out what she was missing here. She decided to take it from the beginning. "Ok sweetie, you know how Ryan and I weren't dating before, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how he took Tia to the gala, right?"

"Uh huh, because they're friends and they're going to have so much fun!" Sophia said brightly.

"Right, so – wait." Marissa suddenly realized what Sophia had said. "Ryan and Tia are friends?"

"Yeah. They're friends and they talk at work when he drops me off or comes to visit me or Mommy." Sophia replied. "Just like how Tia and Seth are friends because they talk when he comes to pick me up or visit Mommy or bother Ryan."

"They're just friends? Like her and Seth?" Marissa clarified.

"Yeah. And like her and Summer, and like me and Tia, and like …" Sophia continued on with a list of every possible combination of friends she could think of.

"Just friends?" Marissa said once again.

"Yes." Sophia said, giving Marissa a funny look.

"But they went to the gala together." Marissa murmured, mostly to herself.

"I know! It's because I told them to!" Sophia said proudly.

"You told them to go together?"

"Yes, because they're friends." Sophia said, her eyes wide as she emphasized the word 'friends'. "And now they can have fun because being all by yourself is so boring."

"So Ryan only asked Tia because you suggested it?"

"Yeah. Before that he was all sad that you weren't going, and I don't like when he's sad, so I told him to ask her. And then Seth made a big deal about the friends thing like you just did." Sophia informed her. "You adults are weird."

"They went together as friends. Just friends." Marissa whispered to herself.

Sophia raised her eyebrow in a motion eerily reminiscent of her father. "You need to listen better Coop. That's what Mommy tells Daddy when he asks her something that she already told him."

Marissa broke into a wide smile, suddenly feeling a lot happier.

Sophia saw Marissa smiling and started smiling herself, for no real reason. "But Coop, I still don't get it. Why aren't you and Ryan dating?"

"Because …" Marissa trailed off, wondering how to explain the situation to Sophia. How could she make a child understand all the complications of love? Or how much she'd needed some time alone to figure things out? "Because …" she said once again.

And suddenly it hit her. She could not think of an explanation for why she and Ryan were apart. There was absolutely no good reason she could think of that would prevent their being together. She'd needed time and space to rebuild her life after Rick – to create a new life. And Ryan had given it to her. He'd been totally supportive of her needs, despite their interference with his own. Now her life was going well – she'd settled in to Newport again, and had time to reflect over everything that had happened. Now she was ready to move on. For once in their lives, there were no obstacles standing between her and Ryan – no boyfriend or pregnant ex-girlfriend or bitterness or physical distance or fiancé or need for time. Nothing. Except for her own indecisiveness.

Marissa had the sudden urge to talk to Ryan. To go find him and tell him what she'd just realized. To apologize for the hell she had put him through over the past few months. To ask if he would take her back, and from once let him be the one with the deciding power in their relationship. But she wouldn't call him, not now. She wouldn't interrupt his well-deserved evening out; wouldn't expect him to drop everything and race to her side. Because she'd done that to him way too many times before; taken his unwavering love and steadfast nature for granted too many times before. It wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't right of her.

Marissa vowed to herself that when she and Ryan were together again she would be the girlfriend he deserved – she would treat him right, and never take him for granted again. But then she realized, she might never get the chance. Sure he'd gone to the gala with Tia as friends, but anything could happen at the gala. It was a Newport event – they were famous for making or breaking couples. So Marissa made another promise to herself: if Ryan and Tia weren't a couple by the end of the night, she would talk to Ryan and let him know about her revelation.

Sophia had waited patiently for a few minutes, as if she somehow knew that Marissa was thinking about something important. But her patience soon ran out, and she wasn't quite done with her yet. "Coop, you know that the prince and princess should always be together. That's just how it is."

"Oh is it?"

"Uh huh." Sophia nodded fervently.

"Really?" Marissa began tickling Sophia's sides.

"Yes!" Sophia giggled, squirming on Marissa's lap.

"Really?" Marissa asked, tickling her harder.

"Really Coop!" Sophia managed between her giggles. "Coop! Stop!"

"Ok." Marissa stopped suddenly, leaving Sophia gasped for breath between her remaining giggles.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey." Ryan said as he sat down and slid a drink towards Tia.

"Thanks." Tia held up her drink, tapped it against his and then took a sip. "A seven and seven – nice choice. How did you know I like these?"

"Lucky guess." Ryan replied. "Plus it was the only thing I could think of, since the bar seems to mainly consist of champagne, marlot and chardonnay."

"Mmm chardonnay, my favourite." she said sarcastically.

"Oh. My. God." Summer drawled as she dragged Seth over to the table. "Is this not like the most boring party ever?"

"It's the Newport Group, what did you expect, an all out rager?" Tia joked.

"It looks like other people are having fun." Ryan pointed out.

"That's because they're all old." Summer said bluntly. "I mean … older. Than us. But not old. I mean … eww I'm like rambling. I need a drink."

"Seth, come over here, there's some people I want you to meet." Caleb called out.

Seth cringed. "This 'future of the company' thing isn't as much fun as I was expecting." He turned to where Summer had been sitting, ready to take her with him, but she had run off to the bar. "When did she get so stealth?" Seth mumbled as he walked off slowly towards Caleb.

"I guess this thing is aimed more at the investors and older employees." Tia commented, looking around at the crowd of people milling about.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "There aren't that many younger people at the Newport Group anyways."

"Well that's because not all guys are transferred from the big branches in other cities to our 'highly exclusive' one." Tia smiled at Ryan.

Ryan looked down at the table, glad he wasn't the type to blush.

"So you have to be super qualified to work here, which eliminates most people our age." Tia continued. "Well except those of us lucky enough to work as secretaries." she added rolling her eyes.

"You don't like your job?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"No, I love it." Tia informed him. "I mean the secretarial work isn't really exciting, but Sophia's a doll. But I mean how long can I plan on being a secretary slash nanny? I was lucky that Kirsten was looking for someone to do both jobs back when she hired me, but it's never been my plan to work at the Newport Group forever."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a psychologist." Tia replied. "I mean if I can get in to the program."

"I'm sure you can get it." Ryan assured her.

"No I mean if I can afford it. That's why I got this job – to pay my way through school. I've been taking night classes, but it's just so expensive that I can't afford to not be working, and the job pays great." Tia saw the look on Ryan's face and continued. "I haven't lived in Newport for that long. My family's from Riverside. I moved here after high school to get a good job so I could afford university."

"Wow." Ryan murmured.

Tia looked defensive suddenly. "Riverside isn't that bad you know."

"Oh I know. I'm from Chino." Ryan admitted.

"Chino? Wow, I never would've guessed."

"I could say the same for you." Ryan retorted with a smirk.

"So we've both come a long way. Born in Riverside or Chino, and now look at us. Guests at the oh so prestigious Newport Group Gala."

"Newport Group Annual Employee Gala." Ryan corrected. "Sophia's very particular about that."

"Oh right." Tia laughed. "So now that I've told you all about my life, it's your turn to talk."

"Well I'm from Chino, but the Cohens took me in when I was sixteen." Ryan began.

"That's not the story I wanted." Tia interrupted. "No offence." she added, realizing that she'd sounded slightly harsh. "Sophia's pretty much told me that whole story. She just never mentioned that you were from Chino."

"Yeah she doesn't really understand where Chino is, so she tends to change the facts to whatever she wants at the time."

"Interesting." Tia said. "Although I have to say, Sophia's version is more dramatic."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her."

"Now back to the story I wanted."

"I don't really have any other story."

"Are you sure about that?" Tia asked sceptically.

"Yeah."

"You have nothing to say about … say …. Marissa Cooper?"

Ryan blinked at her a few times, stunned speechless by her request. "Uhh … no." he finally stuttered out.

Tia rolled her eyes, an amused smile playing upon her lips. "Wow you are an awful liar."

Ryan dropped his head and sighed in defeat. "So I've heard."

"So what's the deal with you two?" Tia questioned. "And don't say nothing, because according to a certain little girl it's not nothing."

Ryan's head snapped up at this. "What did Sophia say?"

Tia shrugged in faux innocence. "Not much. Just that you two used to date, and you still like each other, and some stuff about princes and princesses..."

"Oh my god." Ryan covered his face with his hands. "That kid."

"Is very intuitive." Tia finished for him. "Come on Ryan, you can tell me. I mean, even if I wanted to tell whatever you say to someone else, who would I tell? From the way Sophia talks, the rest of your family has it figured out already."

"We're just friends." Ryan insisted weakly.

"Give me a break." Tia protested. "I saw the way you two were. You and Marissa – not just friends."

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

"Hey Ryan, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything." Tia said softly. "It's just that I can tell there's something between you two, and I can't understand why you aren't together."

"It's ok." Ryan assured her. "And the thing is … it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"We have this … history. A complicated one. A lot of things have happened, and we've both hurt each other a lot in the past. And we've also both grown up a lot. So now things are just different."

"Uh huh."

"See we were together in high school, but then I had to go back to Chino for … something. And when I came back she'd moved on." Ryan continued his brief version of the story. "So we were both just so hurt and bitter until New York. But even after that things were weird. And then she was engaged, and once she broke that off she just needed time." Ryan summarized in conclusion.

"And where are you now?" Tia asked.

Ryan laughed dryly. "That's the question of the day."

Tia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Hey we've been talking about this for a while." Ryan realized abruptly. "I'm sorry Tia – I don't want to burden you with all my problems. I mean this is a party, or at least it's supposed to be, and you should be having fun."

"No, I'm the one who brought it up." Tia reminded him. "And I find it interesting. Just think of it as a favour to me."

"A favour?" Ryan repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, it's like practice for the future."

"So I'm like your patient?" Ryan joked.

"Yeah pretty much." Tia shrugged.

"Glad to be of service."

"Seriously though Ryan, I think this is what you need. To just tell someone your side of things. Someone who isn't involved."

Ryan considered this for a moment before nodding. "Ok, but I'm not paying you."

"Yeah we'll talk about that later." Tia retorted with a smirk. "So back to your story – what happened?"

Ryan sighed and briefly explained what had happened that morning.

"You yelled at her?" Tia asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to." Ryan quickly defended himself. "And you have to admit it was sort of deserved."

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan." Tia shook her head sadly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to yell at a lady?"

Ryan looked down slightly. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not criticizing me."

"I'm not. You just need to know that no matter what happens, yelling at someone just makes them defensive. It doesn't help anything."

"I didn't mean to yell at her."

"See, now you're defensive, and I'm not even yelling." Tia smirked.

Ryan shook his head at her, biting back a smile.

"Seriously though, I mean think about how she must be feeling."

At this Ryan's smile dropped. "How she must be feeling? What about how I'm feeling?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Ryan froze and immediately cooled down. "Sorry, I just … I mean I didn't mean that … I mean I just –"

"It's ok Ryan." Tia interrupted. "How are you feeling?"

Ryan looked at her for a moment. Despite the fact he barely knew her, there was something about her that made him sure he could trust her. "Like hell. I mean I want to be supportive of her and her need to take time to figure things out and grow. I really do. But how long does she expect me to wait? Not that I mind it, because I really don't, as long as I know we have a future. And she did never ask me to wait. But that's not the problem. The problem is this … back and forth thing we have going on. We're friends, but then it's awkward and we're flirting, and something almost happens, but wait, we're just friends. And I just can't understand what's going on, and I don't know how much longer I can do it for."

"Did you tell that to Marissa?" Tia asked softly.

"I tried. That's why we fought this morning."

"Did you say it like you just did to me?"

"Maybe … not really. It's weird – I just can't talk like that to Marissa."

"Well it would ruin your image if anyone heard you." Tia said in mock seriousness.

Ryan bit his lip and looked from side to side, pretending to be scared.

"Here's my thoughts. And remember it's just my opinion, because I don't really know either of you well enough to be sure. I'm pretty sure you know what you want – to be with Marissa. But I think she's scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Well it wasn't too long ago she found out her fiancé cheated on her." Tia reminded her.

"I would never cheat on her." Ryan said defensively. "I'm not like that bastard."

"I didn't say you were. And I'm sure she knows you aren't. But as well as she knows that, there's still got to be some fear there. She expected to spend the rest of her life with Rick. There were together for whatever amount of time, and I'm sure she planned out their future. And then it was all gone. So just imagine how scared she is to do that all again – to risk everything and put all her hopes and dreams into a new future. Because essentially that's what falling in love is – building a whole new future." Tia paused a moment to let that sink in.

"Wow." Ryan muttered in awe.

"I'm sure Marissa trusts you, and if your connection is as deep as you and Sophia say it is, she must know that you'll be together forever. But whatever your heart says, you can't just turn off you brain. She followed her heart, and she got it broken, so now on some level she probably decided to go with what her brain says for a while.

"So being with me isn't a smart choice?"

"I didn't say that. I just mean that subconsciously she's trying to take the route that has the least chance of pain."

"So what do I do? I can't just keep going like this."

"You have to let her know she can trust you. Let her know you're in it forever. That's all she wants – for her mind to be reassured, so she can follow her heart."

"Wow." Ryan said once again. "You're good."

"I love psychology." Tia said, blushing slightly.

"You're going to be an awesome psychologist." Ryan said sincerely.

"If I ever can save up enough."

"It'll happen." Ryan assured her.

"Right, when my fairy godmother shows up." Tia retorted sarcastically.

"Hey it's Newport. Crazier things have happened."

Tia laughed. "So I've heard."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes; Ryan was thinking about everything Tia had said, and Tia was watching the people mingling around the room.

"Wow you guys look serious." Seth commented as he returned to the table. "Or are you just about to die from boredom like me? I mean it's like I'm the groom here, having to talk to everyone, but there's no gifts to sweeten the deal."

"You know Seth, if you're the future of this company, we're pretty much screwed." Ryan teased.

Seth shrugged carelessly. "Pretty much."

"Hey Cohen." Summer said, approaching cautiously. "Are you done with the formalities?"

"I hope so." Seth sighed.

"Oh ok!" Summer perked up and strode over, kissing his cheek. "Dance with me?"

"Anything for you." Seth replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." Summer said as Seth took her arm and led her towards the dance floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Sophia yawned broadly, and then as if she suddenly realized what she was doing, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Sophia I nearly forgot – it's bedtime." Marissa said, looking at the clock.

"But Coop!" Sophia protested. "I'm not tired." she added, barely stifling another yawn.

"Uh huh, sure you aren't." Marissa said dryly. "Come on sweetie, let's get you ready for bed."

"Can you carry me?" Sophia requested sweetly.

"Sure thing." Marissa stood up, lifting Sophia with her, and carried her upstairs to her room, depositing her on to her bed. "Ok now you need pyjamas."

"Coop, Mommy left out my princess pyjamas!" Sophia noticed excitedly. "Look!"

"Those are pretty, but I think they'd look way prettier if you put them on." Marissa said.

"Ok Coop." Sophia began tugging at her dress up costume, trying to get it off.

"Here, let me help you." Marissa offered.

Sophia moved closer to her, allowing Marissa to undo the buttons and help her out of the dress. As soon as she was free of it, she yanked off her other garments and pulled on her pyjamas. "See." she said proudly, preening in her purple Disney Princess pyjamas. "Do you know who all of these princesses are Coop?"

"I think I do. Do you want to tell me just to be sure?"

"Ok. This is the Little Mermaid Ariel, and this one is Jasmine, and this one is Sleeping Beauty Aurora, and this is Snow White who doesn't have a real name because her evil step-monster wouldn't let her have one, and-"

"Step-monster?" Marissa interrupted.

"Yeah. Summer says that all the time to Seth. This one is Belle, the Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, and this is Cinderella. Those two are my favourites." Sophia finished.

"Why those two?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Because they're like you and Summer."

"Me and Summer?"

"Yeah. Belle's like Summer because she's really pretty and has brown hair, and she gets married to Beast." Sophia paused for a moment, allowing Marissa to fill in who the beast was. "And you're like Cinderella because you have blonde hair and you're pretty and you have nice shoes and you have Prince Charming and -" she stopped abruptly.

"And what?"

"I can't say."

"Why can't you say?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

"It's not nice."

"What?" Marissa was confused now. She'd assumed that Sophia wanted to say something about Ryan being Prince Charming, but that wasn't mean. "Tell me sweetie."

"I can't." Sophia wailed.

"You won't get in trouble, I promise." Marissa told her, curious to hear what Sophia had to say.

"And you have a mean mommy." Sophia added the last part quickly.

"You know Cinderella always was my favourite." Marissa said thoughtfully.

Sophia gasped. "That's so cool!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I should ask Summer who her favourite is."

"So Sophia, which princess are you?" Marissa asked.

"None of them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't look like any of them. Besides, I'm still little. And sometimes Daddy calls me Princess Sophia."

"Oh so you're a whole new princess. Well that's just way cooler." Marissa commented. "And now Miss Princess, it's time for bed."

"I gotta go brush my teeth." Sophia informed her, running out of the room towards the bathroom.

A few moments later Marissa heard strains of Christmas carols over the sound of running water. Soon Sophia returned, still singing random snippets of songs.

"Coop do I get stories tonight?"

"Of course you do. What would you like?"

"I want you to read me Cinderella. Mommy says that book is so long I only get one book. And then Princess Chrismukkah wants you to read the Grinch."

Marissa laughed. "Sweetie your Mommy told me Princess Chrismukkah doesn't get stories."

Sophia pouted. But before she could protest the phone started ringing.

"Oh I'll go grab that." Marissa said, dashing out of the room.

"There's a phone in Seth's room." Sophia informed her helpfully.

Marissa ran into his room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Marissa, it's Kirsten."

"Hey Kirsten." Marissa said, trying not to laugh. It was the third time Kirsten had called.

"I know I've called a few times already, but I realized it's Sophia's bedtime and wanted to make sure she's cooperating."

"Oh yeah she's being pretty good. I mean as good as you would expect of someone her age."

"She asked for a story for her pony, didn't she?" Kirsten guessed.

Marissa paused, debating whether she should tell the truth. "Yeah she just did."

Kirsten sighed.

"Who's on the phone Coop?" Sophia asked, entering the room with her pony dragging behind.

"Is she there?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her?"

"That would be great. The truth is, I wasn't calling to check in. I just wanted to say good night to her." Kirsten admitted.

Marissa smiled. "Here she is." She held the phone out to Sophia. "It's your Mommy."

Sophia took the phone eagerly. "Hi Mommy! … Yeah we're having so much fun! … What're you doing? … Uh huh … What about Daddy? … Uh huh … And Seth? … And Ryan? … And Summer? … And Tia? … Is it fun? … No Mommy, I'm being good … but Princess Chrismukkah really wants a story … Ok fine …. Can I have Cinderella and the Grinch? … Why not? … But they're not that long … Mommy it isn't that late … No I can't read the clock, but still … Ok Mommy … I will … Hi Daddy! … I am being good … Night Daddy … Hi Mommy! … Ok … Night Mommy … Love you buhbye!" Sophia hung up the phone and turned to Marissa. "Mommy said just one book, so I want Cinderella. And Mommy said that Daddy will read me the Grinch tomorrow because he likes doing the funny voices."

"Ok, let's get you into bed then." Marissa said, taking Sophia's hand and guiding her back to her room.

A little while later she was just finishing with Cinderella. "And they were married the next day, and-"

"And they lived happily ever after!" Sophia finished for her.

"They lived happily ever after." Marissa repeated. "Now you get to sleep, ok?"

"Ok Coop." Sophia agreed, sitting up and holding out her arms for a hug. "Night Coop."

"Night Sophia." Marissa said, kissing her forehead lightly and brushing the hair off her face. She walked to the door and flicked off the light, allowing the glow of the nightlight to illuminate the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and comments recently. First off, I'd like to mention that the chapter before this one was put up within the past few days, in case you missed it. And I'd like to recommend you put this story and any others you read on story alert, so you get an email when a new post is up, to save the effort of looking here when you remember about it. Because of the many replies, I've been trying to update more frequently, and now am almost caught up with the OC boards! Once caught up I might not post as often as I do there, since those are normally super short posts. But I'll probably save up for a week or so, so that each chapter goes together, which is something I like about posting here. So here's a post that might not be what you all want, but just stick with me, and keep reviewing!

"I love this song!" Summer told Seth brightly.

"No you don't." Seth reminded her. "You always tell me it's a 'stupid song for old people with no taste'."

"Oh. Right. That's what I meant."

"Summer how much have you had to drink?" Seth questioned suspiciously.

"Just a few drinks. Like maybe one for every person you mingled with." Summer rationed.

Seth's eyes grew wide. "That's a lot of drinks."

Summer shrugged. "I'm fine Cohen. They weren't like strong drinks. Plus I'm like a like experienced drinker."

"That's not something to brag about sweetie."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Only you would be upset your girlfriend was drunk. Just think – now you can take advantage of me."

"Hmm this night is suddenly looking up." Seth joked, pulling her closer.

Summer snuggled against him, putting her head on his shoulder. They danced like that for a few moments when she suddenly lifted her head up.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked softly.

Summer gestured with her chin towards their table, where Ryan and Tia were sitting and talking, both apparently engaged in the conversation. Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"They're just talking Summer."

"Cohen, I'm tired of these guessing games." Summer announced.

"Umm ok … we can play Monopoly next time." Seth replied in confusion.

"No I mean with Ryan and Marissa. Are they together? Are they interested? What's going on with them? What happened between them? Is she mad at him? Is he mad at her? Are they just too stupid to figure out they love each other? And now Tia's in there too – does she like Ryan? Does he like her? Does Coop know? It's just so complicated!"

"Ok you need to calm down." Seth rubbed her shoulders gently.

"No Cohen, I will not calm down. I'll tell you what I need to do. I need to find out if Tia likes Ryan. Right now. Let's go." Summer grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him back towards the table.

"Summer I don't think this is a good idea." Seth warned.

Summer waved her hand towards him, dismissing his worries. "Don't worry Cohen, I can be subtle."

Tia watched couples dancing, a wistful smile on her face, which Ryan noticed.

"Hey I'm sorry if you're bored. I haven't exactly been a great date." he apologized.

"I'm not bored." Tia assured him. "How could I be after hearing your story?"

"That's what I mean though. You came here for the party, not to play shrink to some pathetic guy."

"Ryan I already told you, I enjoy it. And you're not pathetic. You're … the brooding, tortured, wounded type." Tia smirked at her last words.

"That does sound like me." Ryan agreed. Then he shook his head. "No, enough about me. I'm not normally this self absorbed – that's Seth's forte."

"You and Sophia are pretty big on insulting Seth." Tia pointed out.

"We don't mean it though. I mean most of it's true, but still. As … Seth-like as he is, he kind of grows on you. Us picking on him is just like sibling stuff." Ryan attempted to explain.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. My brother and I were always like that."

"You have a brother?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Miguel."

"Is he still in Riverside?"

"No he moved to Seattle after he got married. He lives there with his wife and two sons now. It's good for him – he always wanted to get out of Riverside, and he did. It was just hard to see him go, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"You know, you sort of remind me of him." Tia informed Ryan. "Except he wasn't quite so clueless about the ladies." she added in a playful tone.

"Oh I'm clueless?" Ryan repeated, pretending to be offended. "I'll have you know I'm quite the charmer."

Tia looked at him for a second barely keeping a straight face, then burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Ryan objected.

"Sorry. It's just …" Tia trailed off, still giggling.

"Well I got you here, didn't I?"

"Oh I'm just here for the free drinks."

"Join the club." Summer said as she and Seth reappeared at the table, each holding a drink.

"What's all the laughing about?" Seth questioned. "The Newpsies are giving you dirty looks. Although that might be because laughter is such a foreign concept to them."

"Ryan thinks he's 'quite the charmer'" Tia announced to them.

Seth and Summer both started laughing.

"Hey!" Ryan objected once again.

Summer raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ok Summer you can laugh, but Seth definitely can't."

"Ryan come on man. You're from Chino – we don't expect you to be suave."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seth do you really want me to bring up your romantic history?"

Seth's snickers immediately ceased. "No I'm good."

"Ryan it's nothing against you." Summer assured him. "You have a lot of things going for you, but romanticism isn't one of them. And I guess you do have your own type of charm … Coop certainly thinks so."

"What?" Ryan turned towards her, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Nothing." Summer quickly covered. Then she changed her mind. "Actually, it's not nothing."

"Sorry, she's had a bit too much to drink." Seth apologized. "Summer remember the no meddling thing?"

"Cohen we tried not meddling, it didn't get anyone anywhere." Summer replied. "So now I have some things to say to Ryan." Summer turned to face Ryan. "Ok so I probably don't know even half of the story, but I know Coop, and I think I know you pretty well, and all I'm saying is you two need to just suck it up and just do it already. I don't think any of us can deal with much more of this."

Ryan was stunned into silence at her words.

Seth threw his arms around Summer. "That's my girl! I'll make a Cohen of you yet!"

Summer wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything.

"So … does anyone want another drink?" Ryan offered, eager to get away from the table after Summer's outburst.

"Me!" Summer quickly said. "Seth why don't you go with Ryan and get me one?"

"No I think you're good." Seth argued.

Summer glared at Seth, tilting her head toward Tia and motioning with her eyes, trying to get him to remember her plan.

"But maybe a Coke? Or some water? I'll find something. But I'll just go with Ryan now." Seth stood and moved a few steps away.

"I'll have another one of these." Tia said, holding up her empty glass.

"Sure." Ryan said as he and Seth left for the bar.

The moment they were gone Summer turned to Tia. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Ryan?' Summer asked bluntly.

"Yeah he's really nice." Tia replied.

"No I mean do you like him?" Summer asked again, emphasizing the word 'like'.

"Oh."

"Because I think you're a sweetheart, and I don't want you to get hurt, so I think you should know that Ryan and Coop – Marissa – have a connection, and-"

"Summer, I don't like him like that." Tia interrupted.

"Oh." Summer paused for a second. "Great!" she said brightly. "Sorry if I was like … psycho or whatever. It's just that Coop's my best friend and …"

"I understand." Tia assured her. "And you don't have to worry – I don't see Ryan like that. Besides, I have someone else in mind."

Summer gasped and clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Who is it?" she asked loudly.

Tia looked down, flushing slightly.

"Here's your drink m'lady." Seth said galiantly as he set a glass of water in front of Summer before sitting beside her. "Ahh the joys of Newport. You've got to love how even water comes in a crystal glass with a lemon wedge."

Ryan gave Tia her drink and sat down again without saying anything.

"Thanks." Tia said softly.

"Hey guys, guess who Tia likes!" Summer said happily.

"Who?" Seth questioned, promptly into gossip mode.

"I don't know yet." Summer admitted. "But Tia was going to tell me."

"I don't know …" Tia said, looking at the table.

"Tia come on. You can trust us. We won't tell anyone." Summer promised. "I know Ryan and I can keep secrets, and Cohen can too if you threaten him enough."

Tia mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

The three of them leaned in, this time able to catch her words.

"Jordan."

"From Marketing?" Ryan clarified.

Tia nodded, unable to look up.

"Who's that?" Summer asked.

Tia looked around. "The guy talking to Kirsten." she whispered.

"Oh that one?" Seth pointed towards him.

"Cohen!" Summer smacked Seth's arm down.

Tia blushed even deeper.

"So have you talked to him?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, a few times."

"Ok so he knows you exist. That's part one of the plan taken care of!" Seth said happily.

"Cohen what do you know about plans?" Summer demanded.

"Hey I got you, didn't I?"

"Good point." Summer pecked his lips briefly. "I still don't know how you pulled that one off. Now Tia, here's the real plan. You're going to play him hot and cold."

"What?" Ryan, Seth and Tia all looked at her in immense confusion.

"Play him hot and cold." Summer waiting another moment for some recognition, and when she didn't get it rolled her eyes. "You like … act sort of interested. Like go talk to him, just really casually but slightly flirtaciously. Then go off and like talk to another guy or something."

"I don't know …" Tia said sceptically.

"Trust me Tia, it works on any guy."

"It wouldn't work on me." Seth bragged.

"No? How do you think I got you?" Summer retorted.

Seth opened his mouth to argue, then stopped thoughtfully. "Suddenly it all makes sense."

"Ok Tia, go talk to him." Summer instructed.

"Now?" she yelped in fright.

"Yeah, he just finished with Kirsten. Go Tia. Go!" Summer barked.

Tia bit her lip, but stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"Ahh the young. So innocent." Summer said as she watched Tia go off.

"Summer did you really do that hot cold thing to me?" Seth asked.

"Of course. What other way is there?"

While they continued talking about it, Ryan was also thinking about Summer's little method. It seemed like that's all he and Marissa ever did – play each other hot and cold.

"Tia and Jordan look like they're getting along well." Summer commented, pointing at them and sneaking a sip of Seth's drink while he was looking.

"Score one for the team!" Seth said happily.

"The team?" Summer repeated, raising her eyebrow. "What team are you talking about Cohen?"

"Our team. Our little matchmaking plan seems to be going along nicely."

"Cohen, what team? You did absolutely nothing. I'm the one who figured out she likes Jordan, made up the plan, and sent her over there." Summer reminded him.

"Summer, there's no 'I' in team." Seth chastised.

"But there is in Summer." Summer retorted.

"No there isn't." Seth argued.

"I meant in my full name." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Again, no there isn't."

Summer sighed. "There is in my middle name. Summer Nicole Roberts."

"Hey you have the same middle name as Sophie." Seth realized.

"Oh right! Wait, you're not going to distract me from … what were we talking about?"

Seth patted her head affectionately. "You're so cute when you're drunk."

Summer shot him a dirty look. "For the bazillionth time, I am not drunk."

Ryan snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Summer demanded.

"Nothing." Ryan quickly replied, looking away.

"He thinks you're drunk too." Seth informed her helpfully.

"Well I am so not. I'll prove it." Summer placed her hands on the table, pushing herself into a standing position. "Look, I can like totally walk straight." She took a few steps before wobbling and falling into Seth's waiting arms.

"Right, you totally can." Seth agreed sarcastically.

"That was because of these damn shoes." Summer said, glaring at her heels.

"Sure it was. Now why don't you just sit with me for a little bit." Seth suggested.

"I am NOT drunk Cohen."

"Ok, you're not. But just in case you are, how about we sit for a while?"

"Fine." Summer relented.

"Thank you darling." Seth said, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Ryan, you should go ask Tia to dance with you." Summer suggested brightly.

Ryan turned and looked at her in disbelief. "Right, ok then." he said sarcastically.

"Ooh Ryan's being sarcastic!" Seth noted 'helpfully'.

"Seriously Ryan, go ask her." Summer persisted.

"Why would I do that? She and Jordan look like they're having a good time." Ryan argued. "Plus, I hate dancing."

Summer rolled her eyes for what was probably the millionth time that night. "Ryan, do you not understand the concept of playing someone hot and cold?"

"No, not so much."

Summer sighed. "You two are hopeless."

"Wait, I didn't say anything." Seth whined.

"Yeah, so? Anyways, right now by talking to him and flirting and everything, Tia is playing him hot." Summer explained.

"Playing him hot. That sounds like something I want to do." Seth interrupted. "Wait – I mean playing someone hot. Not him specifically. Or any guy. A girl. Definitely a girl. In fact a specific girl. Obviously I mean you Summer. Darling. Angel. Love."

"Right. So now what she has to do is play him cold. And what better way to do that then dance with another guy?"

"I don't know …" Ryan hedged.

"And what better guy than the Newport Group's young prodigy?"

"Prodigy? Summer did you eat an SAT book or something?" Seth commented. "Oww!" he whined as she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"What do you say Ryan?" Summer asked.

"No."

"Ryan!"

"Summer I don't dance."

"No that's not true man. You just don't dance well." Seth rationed.

Ryan shot Seth his signature look.

"Be a man Ryan. It's your duty as her date."

"To find her another date?"

"Umm sort of." Seth thought about this for a second. "Just go ask her to dance."

"I don't dance." Ryan said once again.

"He's embarrassed." Summer whispered loudly to Seth, giggling slightly.

"I am not!"

"Oh he definitely is. Good catch Summer."

"Seth." Ryan said sternly.

"Aww look at the little baby, too scared to dance." Seth said mockingly.

Ryan looked at Seth, punching his hand with a fist threateningly.

"Ok, stopping now. But seriously man, go ask her. I mean I get it. You're Ryan Atwood. You have a reputation to uphold. But there's no need to worry my friend, because you see what happens at the gala stays at the gala."

Ryan's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought that was Vegas."

"No that's Tijuana." Summer argued.

"Never mind." Seth waved his hand in the air absently. "The point is, no one will find out. And all the people here are too drunk to notice. So you're safe."

"Just go dance with her." Summer snapped.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, rage blackout moment." she apologized.

"You know, sometimes I think she just pretends to have rage blackouts so she can yell at people." Seth said to Ryan.

"You want to see one now so you can decide?" Summer offered.

"No, I'm good."

"Ok now Ryan, just go ask her. It'll just be one song. All you have to do is go up, say you're sorry to interrupt but you were hoping to dance with her, and then walk off with her, making sure Jordan is watching. Then dance the one song, and he'll be waiting for her."

"Wow you've got it all planned out there." Seth commented.

"Well it's a standard plan."

"If it's standard how does it work? What if he figures it out?" Seth worried.

"He won't. He's a guy. Why do you think these plans work so well? It's because guys just don't figure stuff out. Ever."

"That's not fair." Seth protested. "I do sometimes."

Summer laughed. "Right, you keep telling yourself that. Now Ryan-"

"Ok, fine. I will go ask her to dance." Ryan finally gave in, realizing he would never win.

"Yes! Another point for the team!" Seth cheered.

"Team?" Summer questioned.

Ryan stood up and walked away, unwilling to listen to that whole discussion again.

As Ryan was approaching Tia and Jordan he was intercepted by Sandy.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shrugged.

"Same here. I think Kirsten has socialized with every person ever associated with the Newport Group."

"Yeah Seth has too, according to Summer."

"So I haven't talked to you in a while. What's new?" Sandy said conversationally.

"Not a lot. Just busy I guess. With work and …"

"Helping Marissa." Sandy finished with a mischievous look. "How are things between you two?"

"Weird."

"Ahh. So you're still not together?"

"Nope."

"You know if I was a betting man, I would have said you two would be together by the end of October."

"You're not the only one. But things were complicated. With her calling off the wedding and stuff, and then she wanted time."

"Time. Gotta hate it." Sandy commented. "But that's something I have experience with. When I met Kirsten she had just broken up with Jimmy and moved out of her father's house. It was six months before she would ever consider going on a date with me."

"Six months?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Yup. Not that I really minded. Ok that's a lie. I hated it. But what could I do? I'd fallen for her." Sandy smiled. "Hopefully your lady won't make you wait quite that long."

"Hopefully." Ryan agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Summer I would ask Tia to dance."

Sandy gave him a funny look. "You promised Summer?"

"Yeah it's all some kind of plan to get Tia with that guy."

"But they already look like they're enjoying themselves."

"That's what I thought. But apparently it's an important part of the plan."

"Well I wouldn't want to mess with the plan. Enjoy your dance. And speaking of dancing, I'm going to go see if I can get my wife away from the Newpsies for a song or two."

"Good luck." Ryan said to him.

"Back atcha."

Finally Ryan reached his destination. He walked up to Tia and Jordan, trying not to cringe at what lay ahead.

"Hey Ryan." Tia said genially.

"Hey Tia. Hey Jordan."

"Hey." Jordan replied with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Ryan said to Tia.

"Umm." Tia looked at Ryan, her eyes darting towards Jordan and back.

Ryan shot her a look, hoping she would understand.

"Sure, I would love to." Tia agreed. "Excuse us Jordan."

"Sorry to steal her from you." Ryan apologized to Jordan, offering his arm to Tia and guiding her towards the dance floor.

"No problem." Jordan replied, watching them walk off with a slight frown.

"There it is!" Summer yelled in Seth's ear across the room.

"Whoa let's not yell." Seth suggested.

"Did you see his face? This is perfect. The plan is going perfectly!" Summer said enthusiastically.

"I feel bad for him." Seth commented.

Summer shrugged. "He'll be fine. As soon as the song finishes and he's dancing with Tia. This is awesome Cohen! Let's get a drink."

"Yeah, no." Seth said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. "Why don't you watch your plan play out?"

"Ok." Summer agreed.

"So what's going on?" Tia asked Ryan.

Ryan sighed and explained Summer's plan to her. "Sorry, I know it's kind of-"

"Brilliant!" Tia finished for him. "Thanks Ryan!"

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. He just didn't understand women. Especially one specific woman … and there she was in his mind again. Not like she ever wasn't. It seemed like no matter where he was or what he was doing, Marissa wasn't far from his thoughts. But especially now, considering that the last time he had danced with someone was when he and Marissa had danced together and Caleb and Julie's wedding. After fighting it for a few moments he gave in, allowing his brain to be flooded with memories.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews!  
Just to clear up a few concerns:  
This story was started way back before season two started. This means that the starting point for all the characters is where they were then. Now all the teens have grown up a lot since then, so they're different now. Sandy and Kirsten had Sophia, which changed them slightly, but they're essentially the same. Now Julie on the other hand was at her gold-digging worst when I started this story, and she's still at that point. If you go back I mentioned at some point that she's basically in a loveless marriage for the money. So even though she's changed on the show, she hasn't in this story. Also, just as a note, nothing from season two onwards exists in this story, which means that there's no Lindsay, Alex, Zach, Rebecca, Carter, Kirsten the alcoholic, etc.  
Anyways, I know some of you are getting exasperated, but just hang in there. I promise there are big things coming up.

So please review and keep reading!

Marissa sat on a sofa in the Cohen's eerily silent living room, drinking a diet Coke and idly flipping through a magazine. She knew she should be grateful for the respite from the tiring evening she had spent with Sophia, but the truth was that she would rather be doing something than be alone with her thoughts.

Thoughts about a certain blue-eyed blonde-haired guy.

Marissa stood and walked over to the full length window, pushing the blinds aside and peaking out.

She could see the pool house, bathed in moonlight, casting a watery reflection in the pool. It was the ultimate symbol of her relationship with Ryan – the place where so many things had happened. They'd talked, slept, kissed, joked, fought, and most recently …

Marissa wished she could go out there. Let herself into the pool house and just lie down on the bed, surrounded by his presence. Except that was creepy, and boarder-line stalkerish. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go out for just a minute, would it?

Marissa moved slowly towards the kitchen as if guided by some external force. But she was suddenly interrupted by a loud creek. Marissa spun around, searching for the source of the sound. She slipped back into the living room, looking anxiously from side to side.

"Coop?" a voice said softly.

Marissa turned to see Sophia standing at the bottom of the stairs with Princess Chrismukkah dangling from her hand.

"Hey Sophia, what're you doing up?" Marissa asked as she walked over to the little girl.

"Coop." Sophia said pleadingly.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Marissa questioned as she got close enough to see Sophia's tear-stained cheeks and heartbreaking expression. She wrapped her arms around Sophia in a hug, lifting her up as she did.

The comfort of familiar arms put Sophia over the edge, as she buried her head in Marissa's shoulder, her tiny body racked with sobs.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok. Everything's ok." Marissa soothed, patting Sophia's back and stroking her hair.

"Where's Mommy?" Sophia asked through her tears.

"She's still at the gala." Marissa informed her gently.

Sophia burst into a fresh round of tears. "I want Mommy!" she wailed.

Marissa felt her heart wrenching at the little girls' cries. "She'll be home in a little bit sweetie."

"I want my Mommy!" Sophia cried loudly. "I … want … my … Mommy … now."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Marissa asked gently.

"Mommy." Sophia whined softly. "I want my Mommy." she added insistently.

Marissa stood up and hoisted Sophia up higher, carrying her upstairs to her bedroom where she sat down on the bed with Sophia on her lap, still rubbing her back. "Sweetie can you tell me what happened?"

Sophia lifted her head up and looked at Marissa, her big blue eyes filled with tears. "I … had a bad dream." she whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Marissa asked, hugging Sophia closer.

Sophia considered for a moment before nodding. "There was a monster," she began, sniffling slightly.

Marissa nodded understandingly. Kaitlin used to have nightmare like this all the time, and she was always relatively easy to reassure afterwards.

"See I was swimming in the pool all by myself, even though I'm not supposed to. But I'd gotten tired of waiting for Mommy to finish being on the phone, so I started swimming. And then this yucky slimy green monster came out of the water and grabbed me and started pulling me down into the water, and I didn't want him to, but he kept pulling me, and I was so scared." Sophia stopped for a moment, shivering.

"It's ok sweetie." Marissa soothed her, drawing her closer.

"And then he pulled me through the funny looking drainy thing at the bottom, and all of a sudden I was at the Newport Group Annual Employee Gala watching while Mommy and Daddy danced together. And Seth and Summer were dancing too, and you were there dancing with Ryan, and I don't know where Tia was."

Marissa smiled slightly, glad Sophia wasn't looking at her face.

"And everyone was having fun, and I wanted to have fun too, so I went to ask Mommy if I could dance with her and Daddy like they let me sometimes. So I was calling her over and over, but she wasn't hearing me. And I tapped her leg, but she still didn't notice me." Sophia broke off into another round of tears.

Marissa continued stroking her hair, unsure what to say.

"And then … and then I went to see if I could dance with Seth and Summer or you and Ryan, but nobody would hear me or see me." Sophia said through her tears.

"Sweetie we'd never ignore you like that." Marissa assured her.

"And I started crying, because I was all by myself. And then someone poked me so I turned around, and it was the monster. He started laughing at me because I was alone, even though I said to stop, and just kept laughing and laughing. And then he started telling me how they didn't want to dance with me or play with me because they were busy, and everyone has better things to do than play with a little kid, and that they'd forgotten about me, and then I cried even more and he laughed more, and then I woke up." Sophia finished her story quietly, sounding very unlike her usual self. She sounded scared, tired, and defeated. "It was so scary Coop." she added softly, starting to sob again.

Marissa sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say. Sophia's nightmare wasn't the typical type little kids had. No, she had to have nightmares about monsters playing mind games with her. Finally she decided to go with simple reassurances. "Sophia sweetie, look at me."

Sophia stopped wailing and looked up at her, tears still spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"Your parents and brothers love you very very much, and they would never ignore you." Marissa told her firmly. "And Summer and I never would either."

"But the monster said-"

"That's what monsters do. They say mean things to trick you, hoping you'll listen to them. But if you don't listen, if you ignore the monster, then they lose their power and go away."

"But he was so sure Coop. And no one was seeing me."

Marissa wanted to tell her it was just a bad dream, but she remembered how much she'd hated when Julie said that to her after she had a nightmare. "Sophia, that would never happen to you. Monsters just like lying to people."

"What if it did happen? What if everybody went to a party like today, but you went too, and I was all by myself and everyone forgot me?"

"Sweetie you're unforgettable." Marissa informed her. "No one could ever forget you. You know how your Mommy has called so many times, just to check on you? That's because she loves you so much."

Sophia smiled, slightly reassured. "I still want Mommy."

"Ok, let's call her." Marissa agreed. As much as she didn't want to worry Kirsten, Sophia's concerns seemed too important to neglect.

They walked into Seth's room, where Marissa picked and the phone to call Kirsten, while Sophia ran to Seth's bed, grabbing Captain Oats and hugging him.

Marissa listened to the phone ring for a while, until voice mail picked up. She hung up, confused as to where Kirsten was.

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"She … didn't pick up." Marissa replied, biting her lip.

Tears began forming in Sophia's eyes again. "You said Mommy wouldn't ignore me."

"I'm sure she's just …" Marissa trailed off. "Why don't I try someone else's phone?" She tried Sandy, then Ryan, but neither answered. She was about to try Seth when she realized she didn't know his number, so she decided to try Summer's phone, dialling the numbers quickly as she watched Sophia tell Captain Oats about her nightmare.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum."

Sophia looked up.

" Is everything ok?" Summer asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah … I mean sort of."

"What happened?" Summer demanded.

"I mean we're both fine, and the house is fine and everything, but Sophia had a nightmare." Marissa explained.

"Oh no." Summer muttered. "Poor baby."

"I tried calling Kirsten and Sandy and Ryan, but they didn't pick up."

"Yeah they're all dancing. I would be too, if Cohen wasn't off with Caleb pretending to care about some investor guy."

"Ryan's dancing?" Marissa said in surprise.

"Yeah, he and Tia look like they're having fun." Summer replied casually.

"Oh …" Marissa said softly. Ryan hated dancing. So if he was dancing with Tia, it probably meant that …

"Hey Coop, Cohen's coming this way. I'll put him on to talk to Sophia." Summer said, interrupting Marissa's thoughts.

"Ok, see you Sum."

Marissa could hear Summer calling Seth over and telling him what had happened. Moments later he was on the phone.

"Marissa?"

"Hey Seth."

"Thanks for calling. Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah here she is." Marissa turned to Sophia. "Sweetie, Seth's on the phone." she said, handing the phone to the little girl.

"Hi Seth." Sophia said quietly. "Yeah, it was so scary." She began telling him the whole story of her nightmare, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke. "And then Mommy wouldn't pick up her phone." Sophia finished with a sob. She listened for a moment. "You promise they didn't forget me? … ok … but it was so scary Seth." She listened again, this time laughing slightly. "Really? … ok … can Captain Oats sleep with me tonight? … ok, love you, buhbye!" Sophia held the phone towards Marissa.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey, she should be fine now. But I'll tell my mom to call, although that might be a while. These speeches and awards and things are never-ending."

"Sure, thanks Seth."

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye." Marissa hung up and turned back to Sophia. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Sophia smiled at her. "Seth promised that no one forgot me. And he said that there's no monster, and if there was then he would get rid of it."

"He would?" Marissa was slightly surprised at this, considering what a wimp he was.

"Uh huh. He and Ryan would. They have a secret plan they use. What happens is Seth talks to the monster a lot and confuses it, and then Ryan beats it up. They did it to the monster in the garage last month."

"Well that sounds awesome. So do you want to go back to bed now?"

Sophia considered this. "Will you come stay with me until I fall asleep like Mommy does sometimes?"

"Of course I will sweetie."

--

A little while later Ryan sat at the table, sipping at his drink and watching as the various couples danced.

Sure enough, as soon as the song he and Tia had been dancing to had ended, Jordan had appeared at his shoulder, exactly like Summer had predicted. The two had been dancing together ever since.

After gloating over how well her plan had worked out, and arguing a bit with Seth over whose plan it was, Summer had taken Seth to dance, insisting that it would help her sober up, if she was drunk, which she wasn't.

Sandy had eventually managed to get Kirsten away from the Newpsies, and so the two were also dancing.

Ryan watched all of this; watched the couples swaying to the slow music whilst wishing he had someone to be with. Not to dance with of course, because he hated dancing. But someone to be with. And not just anyone. Marissa.

Ryan decided he'd had enough of this. It was time for him to head home. And maybe he could talk to Marissa. He stood and walked a few feet towards the dance floor, catching Seth's eye and gesturing that he was leaving. Then he walked out of the hall, suddenly energized at the possibility of what was to come.


	34. Chapter 34

Seth and Summer swayed softly to the music, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. Summer had her arms wrapped around Seth's neck, with her head resting against his chest, while Seth's arms were enclosed around her waist.

"This is nice Cohen." Summer murmured.

"Well I am an awesome dancer." Seth said proudly. "And you're not too bad yourself." he added with a grin.

"And you just ruined the moment. Way to go."

"It's what I do best."

"Can't argue that."

"Ouch."

Summer looked up at him. "But I love you anyways."

"Even though I always ruin the moment?"

"Uh huh."

"And tend to make inappropriate comments? And embarrass you in public? And-"

"Ok now I'm reconsidering." Summer said, pretending to think about it.

Seth pouted at her.

Summer smiled. "Cohen I love you in spite of all your flaws. Or maybe even because of them."

"You love me because I'm nerdy and read comic books and play video games?" Seth said hopefully.

"I said maybe."

Seth pouted once again.

"Ok so I don't like the comic books, or the video games, or the mumbling or any of that. But it all makes up who you are, and I love you for who you are."

"Aww you're so sweet … and corny."

"You're lucky I love you enough to ignore certain … quirks of yours."

"I am lucky." Seth agreed.

"We're both lucky." Summer corrected, tucking her head against his chest again, her eyes wandering around the room to land on Sandy and Kirsten. "Aww Cohen, look!" Summer tilted her head towards his parents.

They were dancing together, arms entwined and talking softly. Right when Seth and Summer turned to look Sandy said something which made Kirsten smile and kiss him lightly.

Seth wrinkled his nose. "They're so …"

"Cute!" Summer finished for him.

"Not quite the word I was going for."

"Cohen just because they're your parents doesn't mean you can't appreciate their cuteness."

"Actually that's like the fundamental rule of parent-child relationships."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Well I think it's sweet. I want to be one of those couples."

"Which couples?" Seth asked.

"Like your parents."

"Oh you mean the kind that make out in the kitchen all the time like high-schoolers?"

"Cohen!" Summer glared at him. She opened her mouth to rant at him, then paused for a moment in thought. "Wait – you don't want to make out all the time like high-schoolers?"

"I didn't say that." Seth stated quickly. "I am all for the making out. Except when it's my parents. Who, might I add, also have a young and impressionable child in the house."

"She thinks it's cute." Summer reminded him. "As do I."

"Well if you want to be just like them, I'm game." Seth offered. "Game like ready and willing, not like a video game."

"What I meant," Summer began, "is that I want to be one of those couples that's so in love … they're married forever and have kids and grow old together, and are still just as much in love as when they got married, if not more. The kind that know each other inside and out, and finish each other's sentences, and you can just tell how much they love each other. I want to be like that. I want us to be like that."

"You do?" Seth said in surprise.

"Yeah." Summer looked up at him. "Why does that surprise you? Don't you want us to be like that too?"

"Yeah of course. But I mean … I just thought … you'd said … but then …"

"Cohen."

"What I mean is – what are you saying?"

"What am I saying? I'm not the one who's mumbling."

"So you want to be a couple like them?" Seth questioned.

"Yes Cohen. You know, maybe you're the drunk one here. Not that I'm drunk. Or ever was. But if one of us had been, my vote would be on you."

"Ok what I'm trying to say is …"

"Spit it out Cohen."

"Do you want to get married?"

"What!" Summer yelped, her hands flying to cover her open mouth.

Seth took her hands and nudged her leg with his own, urging her to continue dancing so the nosy Newpsies would stop looking at them. "Well you were talking about how you want us to be a cute married couple, so does that mean you want us to get married?"

"Are you proposing?" Summer asked in confusion.

"No!" Seth said vehemently. "I mean, no I'm not right now." he added in a softer tone. "But I am asking if you're ready to think about it yet. Because I know last time we talked about it … it didn't go so well."

"Cohen," Summer said gently, stroking his cheek with her fingers. "I think I am ready. To think about it. To take the next step."

"Really?" Seth asked, a grin creeping across his face.

Summer nodded, smiling widely herself.

"Well that's just … awesome!" Seth said enthusiastically, bending his head down to kiss her.

"Aww!" Kirsten cooed, looking over Sandy's shoulder at Seth and Summer.

Sandy turned his head to see what she was looking at. "That's so …"

"Sweet!" Kirsten finished for him.

"Not quite the word I was going for."

"Sandy just because he's your son it doesn't mean they're not adorable together." Kirsten chastised.

"I know. And they are." Sandy agreed. "It's just that it's strange."

"Seeing your baby boy kissing his girlfriend?" Kirsten asked sympathetically.

"No, being outdone by my son." Sandy corrected.

Kirsten laughed. "Well that won't do."

"No it won't." Sandy said, pulling her closer and leaning in to kiss her.


	35. Chapter 35

Marissa and Sophia returned to Sophia's room, where Marissa tucked her in and sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"You can lie down too Coop." Sophia offered, scooting over slightly.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled, sitting back against the headboard and stretching out her legs.

"Coop?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure I can. Which one do you want? Cinderella again? Beauty and the Beast?"

"No, I want you to make up a story."

"Make one up?" Marissa repeated dubiously.

"Uh huh."

"Sweetie I'm not very good at making up stories."

"Try Coop. Please?"

"Ok." Marissa agreed, unable to say no to Sophia's pleading eyes. "What would you like the story to be about?"

"About … a princess. And her prince." Sophia decided.

Marissa pondered this for a moment. She had no ideas. Unless … maybe she could base the story on her life. Loosely base it on her life. But put in the prince and princess. That could work. "Ok, I have one." Marissa announced.

Sophia curled up against Marissa, watching and listening attentively.

"Once upon a time," Marissa began, "there was a princess named … Kathleen." she said, using her middle name.

"Uh huh." Sophia nodded.

"Now Kathleen lived in a huge castle – the biggest castle in the whole kingdom."

"The biggest?" Sophia repeated with wide eyes.

"The biggest." Marissa assured. "But even though she had everything she could ever ask for, she still wasn't happy."

"Oh no!" Sophia said sadly.

Marissa smiled at her enthusiastic audience. "Then one day Kathleen met a prince. No – a knight. Yeah, he was a knight. A knight in shining armour."

"How did they meet?" Sophia asked mischievously.

"They were both standing … at the bridge that connected her castle to the neighbouring castle. She was waiting for someone to take her to a ball, and he was waiting to meet with her neighbour."

"What did they say?"

"She said 'who are you?' and then he replied 'whoever you want me to be'." Marissa informed her.

Sophia giggled. "That's silly."

"Yeah it was." Marissa agreed. "But the princess didn't care because she thought he was so hot – I mean handsome."

Sophia smiled, resting her head against Marissa's side. "Then what happened?"

"Well you see the knight was an orphan, so the princess's neighbours, the king and queen of the next kingdom, adopted him, making him a prince. So the prince and princess kept seeing each other at all the balls and … other things that princes and princesses go to. And you see Princess Kathleen had this weird luck that she kept getting into dangerous situations. And every time she did, the knight who was now a prince would save her. He saved her over and over again; from boring other princesses, from her evil mother, from her life."

"How did he save her from her life?" Sophia asked curiously.

"He helped her realize that her unhappiness was because she was trying to be something she wasn't. And he helped her realize who she really was."

"Oh." Sophia didn't seem impressed with this statement, as she didn't understand it. "What happened next?"

Marissa bit her lip in thought. "So the prince and princess fell in love, and were as happy as they could be, despite all the different dragons and ogres and other bad things they had to deal with. But then on day the prince had to leave the kingdom and go to a far away land to help a … duchess." she said, purposely choosing 'duchess' instead of 'princess'. Sure she had understood why he had to leave, but she had her limitations.

"Why?"

"Umm because she was in trouble. Big trouble."

Sophia's mouth formed a little 'O' but she remained silent.

"When the prince left the princess was heartbroken – that means she was really sad – because when he left, it was like he took her heart with him."

Sophia gasped. "How did he get her heart out of her body?"

"Oh it's a figure of speech. I mean … she was just really sad."

"That's sad." Sophia commented as she snuggled closer to Marissa.

Marissa smiled sadly in agreement. "They met a few times over the next few years, but it wasn't the same. Their lives had become too different. Then one day, a few years later, the princess was betrothed to another prince."

"No." Sophia interrupted.

"No?"

"Every princess can only have one prince," Sophia informed her, "and that's the knight who became a prince."

"Ok then, she was betrothed to a duke."

Sophia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "The duke is always the bad guy." she said wisely.

"Well so was this one. You see, it turned out that the duke just wanted to become a prince, and was using the princess to do so."

Sophia gasped, her expression suddenly angry. "I hate the duke!" she declared vehemently.

The corners of Marissa's mouth turned up slightly at this. "But then, just days before the royal wedding, the prince returned."

"I knew he would!" Sophia said happily, clapping her hands together in joy.

"The prince found out about the duke's evil plan-"

"Of course, because that's what princes do." Sophia nodded.

"And he tried to tell the princess, but she didn't believe him."

Sophia's mouth dropped open in shock. "But why?"

"Because … there was a spell on her."

Sophia gasped once again. "A spell?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was put on her by the evil queen, and it made her think she wanted her old life back – the one the prince had saved her from so long ago."

"Ahh the evil queen." Sophia shook her head in disappointment at the fictional character's antics.

"So the wedding was getting closer and closer, but then right at the last minute Princess Kathleen found out about the duke's plan. She was so upset that she ran away."

"Ran away? But why?" Sophia questioned in confusion.

"Because she was so sad, and didn't know what else to do." Marissa explained. "But her knight, the prince found her once again, and saved her."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Sophia asked.

"Well not right away."

Sophia sighed.

"You see, the princess wanted a chance to live by herself, away from the queen and duke, and start a new life."

"But what about the prince?"

"She still loved the prince."

"Did he still love her?"

"Umm … I'm not sure."

Sophia looked up at Marissa with her big blue eyes. "I think he did."

"Ok, so they both still loved each other."

"How does it end?"

"I don't know yet." Marissa admitted. Then she remembered she was supposed to be telling a bedtime story, which meant it had to end happily. "I mean-"

"I'll finish it." Sophia interrupted. "The prince and princess stopped being stupid-heads and not being together, and then got married and lived happily ever after."

Marissa laughed. "I like that ending."

"Me too." Sophia agreed.

"And now it's time for you to sleep."

"Coop?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure I can." Marissa said as she stood and turned on Sophia's nightlight, then turned off the room light.

"You can lie down too." Sophia offered, sliding over to one side of the bed.

"Thanks sweetie." Marissa smiled as she tucked Sophia underneath the covers before lying on top of the covers herself. "Good night Munchkin."

"Good night … Kathleen." Sophia said softly, turning her head away from Marissa and closing her eyes, a smile on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

Ryan finally arrived home, after having received two phone calls from Kirsten, who was extremely worried because she'd tried calling the house and Marissa hadn't picked up the phone. After parking his car in the driveway he walked up to the front door, unlocking it and letting himself in.

"Marissa?" he called out.

There was no reply.

"Marissa?" he said a little more loudly, peering into the dim living room to see if she was there. He then continued his search through the kitchen and den before deciding to check upstairs, calling out her name every few moments.

Finally he arrived at Sophia's door. He pushed it open and crept it, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in when he saw Marissa and Sophia both fast asleep on her bed. He was about to go in further when he remembered Kirsten, who he guessed was freaking out by this point.

Ryan walked back into the hallway, pulling out his cell phone and dialling Kirsten's number.

The was a click as Kirsten answered her phone, and her voice came through immediately "Ryan are they alright?"

"Yeah they're both asleep in Munch's room." Ryan informed her.

"Oh." Kirsten said with a sigh of relief. "I should've known. Sophia always wants someone to stay with her after she has a nightmare, and it's hard not to fall asleep." There was a pause as she could be heard telling Sandy what was going on. "Ryan, I'm sorry for making you deal with this. I was just-"

"It's fine." Ryan assured her. "How's it going there?"

"Well Seth and Summer left pretty soon after you did, so they should be there soon. Tia and Jordan left together a few minutes ago. You know those two are just so cute together! But now it's winding down. I think we'll be leaving soon too."

"Yes!" Sandy cheered in the background.

"Or we might stay to make sure everything is taken care of." Kirsten added.

"Kirsten!" Sandy whined.

Ryan laughed. "Hey, what should I do about Marissa?" he asked.

"Oh let her sleep. I'm sure she's had a long day."

"Should I move her to the guest room?"

"No!" Kirsten said quickly.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean … the guest room is currently occupied."

"But Jimmy and Hailey aren't getting in for another week." Ryan protested.

"I know. It's full of … Chrismukkah gifts." Kirsten admitted. "But don't tell Sophia. Or Seth."

"Oh ok." Ryan smirked.

"But as for Marissa … I don't know sweetie."

"I'll figure something out. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ryan."

Ryan hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom, walking quietly over to the side of the bed Marissa was on. "Marissa." he whispered, nudging her slightly. "Marissa." He nudged her again, still getting no response. Ryan sighed. He knew what a heavy sleeper she was.

Now what to do? He could wake her up. But Ryan couldn't bear to wake her up when she looked so peaceful sleeping. He could put her on the couch downstairs. But then she'd probably be woken up when the others got home. Which left … the pool house.

Ryan scooped Marissa into his arms. It was funny – he hadn't done that in ages, yet it still felt somehow natural. He carried her out of the room and down the stairs, ready to take her to the pool house when –

"Hey man." Seth snickered. "This is very Tijuana of you."

Ryan glared at him.

"Is Coop ok?" Summer asked in concern as she pulled off her shoes.

Ryan nodded. "She's asleep." he whispered.

"Oh. No need to whisper then. When that girl falls asleep she's dead to the world. Where are you taking her?"

"Pool house."

Seth snickered again.

"Cohen!"

"I'm sorry. But you know she lives just next door."

"Are you going to carry her all the way there?" Summer questioned.

"No, but I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind." he retorted.

"Cohen. Upstairs. Now." Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the staircase.

"Dumbass!" she chastised, smacking him as soon as they were in his room.

"What? I was just making a comment." Seth replied.

"Cohen, can't you see that they're bonding?"

"She's asleep!" Seth reminded her.

Summer rolled her eyes. "You are so clueless sometimes that it's painful."

"You know Summer, if Marissa is in the pool house, that means your house is empty." Seth said suggestively. "That whole enormously hugely big house is totally empty."

"Hmm you're right. I should take advantage of that."

"Awesome! Let's-"

"Maybe I can like blast music and eat pizza and watch movies." Summer said. "It's be nice to have some time to myself."

Seth stopped, his mouth hanging open.

"Kidding! Come on Cohen, let's go!"

Ryan was sprawled comfortably on his overstuffed lounge chair in the darkened pool house, watching as Marissa slept. He had changed out of his suit and was now clad in his signature wife-beater and sweatpants. He knew he shouldn't be watching Marissa, and that it was slightly creepy, but she looked so innocent and at peace that he couldn't help himself. A part of him wanted to wake her up so he could tell her everything he wanted to say before he lost his nerve, but a bigger part of him wanted to leave her sleeping like an angel.

Ryan stood up and grabbed his car keys, knowing he had to get out of there before he woke Marissa up and creeped her out. He snatched a hoodie from his pile of clean laundry and quietly let himself out of the pool house.

Ryan knew he had to get out of there, because if he stayed he would either wake her up or keep watching her, which was creepy. He stood up, stuffed his wallet and keys into his pocket, grabbed a sweatshirt, and quietly let himself out of the pool house.

He reached the kitchen before he realized he couldn't leave the house with Sophia upstairs. So he grabbed a bottle of water and settled himself at the counter. He sat there for a while restlessly, glancing out at the pool house ever few moments and thinking about who was in there.

Finally he heard the front door creak open. Without a second thought Ryan jumped up and headed towards it.

"Hey kid." Sandy greeted. "This is nice – being greeted a the door." He paused for a beat. "What do you want?"

Kirsten laughed. "How's everything going here?"

"Good. Munch is sleeping upstairs. And Marissa is … sleeping in the pool house."

"The pool house?" Sandy repeated suggestively. "Honey!" he yelped as Kirsten carefully stepped on his foot.

"Why don't you go check on your daughter?" Kirsten suggested in her sweetest voice.

"Why is she my daughter when work in involved?" Sandy whined, nevertheless heading for the staircase.

"Are you going somewhere Ryan?" Kirsten asked, noticing the keys dangling from Ryan's fist.

"Yeah I wanted to go for a drive. Clear my head. That ok?"

"Sweetie you don't have to ask our permission to go out." Kirsten reminded him.

"Kirsten look what I found in the hallway upstairs." Sandy announced.

Kirsten and Ryan looked up to see him ushering Sophia down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran towards Kirsten.

Kirsten scooped up her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Hi baby." she said softly as she hugged her.

"I missed you SO much Mommy!" Sophia informed her. "And I missed you too Daddy and Ryan. And Seth and Summer."

"We missed you too Soapy. But why are you still awake?" Sandy questioned.

"Daddy I was sleeping before." Sophia insisted. "When Coop was here. Where's Coop?"

"She left already. What happened to you sleeping?"

"I got bored of it." Sophia stated simply.

"I'm gonna go." Ryan cut in, gesturing towards the door.

"Ok see you sweetie." Kirsten said.

"Night Ryan!" Sophia blew him a kiss before looking at Sandy with her cutest expression. "Daddy are you mad?"

Ryan laughed to himself as he left the house, wondering if Sophia would get herself out of trouble once again. Going by her track record, his bet was on yes.

Ryan sat on the cool wooden deck of the lifeguard stand, his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared out at the massive ocean. He watched the waves lap at the shore, allowing their rhythm to lull him into a trance-like state.

How had his life become so complicated? Ryan thought about this for a moment. His life had always been complicated. But the complications were different now. Back in Chino it was all about basic survival – making sure they had food in the house, or making sure the bills were paid so that the power wouldn't get cut off. But ever since he'd moved to Newport it seemed like every complication in his life could somehow be traced back to a certain girl. Marissa Cooper.

He could think of millions of reasons why he shouldn't be with her. She attracted drama as effortlessly as pollen attracted bees. They had nothing in common. She was raised as the perfect Newport child, while he was the kid from Chino who stole cars and burned down model homes. But despite every logical reason he could think of for why they shouldn't be together, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stay away from her. She'd had a mysterious hold on him since the moment they first met.

And maybe they weren't quite so different. They had both been outcasts who hadn't fit in. And they had a connection that went deeper than anything Ryan could understand. But whatever the reasoning, Marissa Cooper was stuck in his head, and she had been since the moment she'd asked him who he was.

If ten years ago someone had told Ryan that he would one day be in Newport, sitting at the beach late at night, pining over a girl, he would have laughed at them. Well actually, he probably would have punched them, because that's what he did. But either way, he wouldn't have believed them.

And now here he was. This was what it had come down to. Ryan wrinkled his nose in disgust at his situation. This was unacceptable. It didn't matter if it was Marissa Cooper. Hell, it didn't matter who it was. The fact was that Ryan was slowly becoming the type of guy he despised – the type that just pined over a girl and did absolutely nothing about it. Although, he had to admit, he had tried to do something. It just hadn't gone the way he wanted. But still, moping about it was pathetic. And if there was one thing Ryan Atwood never wanted to be, it was pathetic.

He was going back to the pool house. And when he got there he would … do something. Something which he could figure out later. He stood up purposefully and moved towards the stairs in such a rush that he almost bumped into someone on his way.

"Ryan?"


	37. Chapter 37

Ryan looked up in surprise to see who it was. Even though he already knew who it was, because he could never forget her voice. But despite what he knew, he had to see her for him self – to prove to his mind that she was really there. "Marissa."

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he replied, shooting her his classic half smile. "You woke up." he stated the obvious.

"I wasn't sleeping." Marissa argued.

Ryan raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"I was just … resting my eyes." she attempted to justify.

"You were out cold."

Marissa sighed in defeat. "Well even if I was, I'm up now. I couldn't sleep by myself in the pool house. It was just too weird; I mean the only times I've ever been in there have been … with you."

They both looked at each other for a long moment.

"Want to sit?" Ryan offered, gesturing to the place he had occupied moments before.

Marissa nodded, moving over and sliding down to sit on the wooden floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and rubbing her hands together.

Ryan stood looking down on her shivering frame for a moment. He instinctively pulled off his hoodie and knelt down beside her, draping the heavy material around her delicate shoulders.

"Thanks." Marissa said gratefully. "You'd think after living here this long I'd learn how cold it gets at night by the beach.

Ryan smirked as he settled beside her. "You'll never learn." he predicted confidently. "So what're you doing here?

"I come here a lot. To think about things."

"Me too."

"Well then it's weird we've never met here before." Marissa said thoughtfully.

Ryan shrugged, not really concerned with that at the moment. He was busy building up his courage to say what he wanted to say.

"So how was the gala?" she asked.

"Good. Long, but good."

"And … Tia?" she blurted out the name, as if saying it quickly would lessen the possibility of any bad news.

"Oh we had fun. Talking, and stuff."

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "Talking? And stuff?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, clueless to how badly his words could be taken.

"So where is she now?"

"Oh she left with some guy she likes." Ryan scrunched up his face, trying to remember. "Jordan from marketing."

"That's an interesting way to end a date." Marissa commented.

"It wasn't a date." Ryan said quickly. "I mean … we went as friends. We're just friends."

A smile lit up Marissa's face. "Friends." she repeated happily. Suddenly a look of determination settled upon her face. "Ryan can we talk?"

"Sure." he said, grateful she had brought it up. " I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Can if I go first?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said automatically. "Wait, actually no."

Both of them looked surprised at Ryan's declaration. He never said no to Marissa, and they both knew it.

Marissa looked at Ryan with wide eyes, shock still written across her features. "Oh ok then, go ahead."

"I wanted to tell you …" Ryan trailed off. What was wrong with him? Since when was he such a wimp? Seth was the one known for cowering away from confrontation, while Ryan seemed to seek it out.

"Tell me what?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "Ok I don't talk a lot about stuff. But I care about you. A lot. And I know that you've been through a lot, and that it wasn't easy, and that right now you don't really trust people, but I want you to know that you can trust me. Because I trust you, and I really like you, and I would never purposefully do something to hurt you."

"Ryan." Marissa interrupted.

"Let me finish." he insisted. "I need you to know where I stand. So I know you need time and space and all that, but the truth is that time and space suck."

"Ryan."

"Wait. So I don't like the time space thing, but I do like you. And if that's what you need, I can deal with it. I can wait, even if it takes months. But I want you to know that I'm here, and however long you need, I'm not going anywhere, and my feelings aren't going to change."

"RYAN!" Marissa finally yelled.

Ryan stopped. "What?"

"I trust you." she said simply. "And I don't want to wait anymore."

"What?" Ryan said once again, this time more softly.

"You're right. Time and space suck. Being apart, it sucks. This whole thing we've got going on, I mean I know it's all my doing, but it sucks. It's like the more we're apart, the more I realize that all I want, all I've ever really wanted, is to be with you. I want to be with you."

"But what about the time? And space?" Ryan questioned, her words having overwhelmed him past the point of rational thought.

"Screw it." Marissa retorted. "We've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"So you want to be together?" Ryan asked hopefully as his brain finally seemed to start working again.

Marissa nodded. "But first-"

Ryan's face fell. He should have guessed there would be some kind of clause.

"You deserve an apology."

"An apology?"

"I'm sorry." Marissa said simply as she took Ryan's hand in her own. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I haven't been fair to you, changing my mind all the time and-"

"Playing me hot and cold." Ryan interrupted, remembering Summer's story from earlier that night.

"Yeah." Marissa laughed. "Whatever you call it, I'm truly sorry."

"Well I wasn't exactly nice about it." Ryan conceded.

"You were honest." Marissa corrected. "Which is something we should always be with each other."

"I think I can do that." Ryan smiled at her. "So … the time and space thing is done?" he clarified.

"You know Atwood, it's a good thing you're hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's not your quick mind I like you for."

Ryan's mouth dropped open in pretend shock. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"You're not one to talk."

Marissa gasped. "Oh no you did not just say that."

"What? I'm not the one who took this long to figure out that time and space suck." Ryan retorted playfully.

Marissa became serious once again. "I'm sorry Ryan."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"It's just that after the whole thing with Rick I was … scared." Marissa began.

"I understand." Ryan assured her. "It's ok."

"No, it's not." Marissa looked down. "You know, ever since you got to Newport, it's like all I've done is cause problems for you and drag you into my messed up life." She blinked rapidly, a gesture Ryan recognized as meaning that she was trying to dispel the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"Hey." Ryan interrupted her, gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head towards him. "If anything, you've made my life better."

Marissa looked at him sceptically. "Better?"

"Marissa, before I came to Newport my life was hell. And living here … I mean sure it's been crazy and intense, but it's also been … you know." He trailed off, unable to find the words to express what he meant.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Marissa nodded. She paused for a moment, exhaling loudly. "So what happens now?"

Ryan looked at her carefully. He leaned towards her, still holding her chin in his hand. "Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

At this point their faces were mere inches apart. "In about ten seconds I'm going to kiss you. And if you don't want me to … then you're going to have to stop me."

Marissa lifted her eyes to meet his for a brief second before allowing them to flutter shut in anticipation.

"Ten … nine … eight …" Ryan counted. "Seven … six … five … you're not going anywhere."

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

"Four … three … two …"

"One." Marissa finished as his lips met hers.

----

Ryan and Marissa sat on the lifeguard stand, entwined in each other's arms, both breathing heavily from their high school worthy make out session.

"Mmm." Marissa moaned softly, kissing him once more before resting her head on his shoulder.

Ryan shifted slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her hair behind her ear with his other hand before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaning his head on hers.

"I missed this." Marissa confessed.

"Yeah, me too." Ryan agreed. "Making out is pretty fun."

"Ryan! I meant this … us."

"I know." Ryan said softly. "I missed it – us - too."

Marissa smiled. "And the making out is fun." she conceded.

"That's what I'm saying." Ryan tilted her chin upwards and bent his head down to kiss her once again. "What do you say we take this somewhere else?" he mumbled against her lips.

Marissa shook her head slightly. "Let's stay here." she pleaded.

"But I'm cold." Ryan whined.

"I can help you with that." Marissa said seductively. She pulled herself away from him and shrugged off the oversized hoodie she was wearing.

"Hey you should wear that." Ryan said. "Otherwise you'll be cold."

"I have a plan to keep both of us hot." Marissa informed him with a lusty gaze, trailing kisses along his jaw line as she ran her hands along the edge of his wife-beater.

"Here? Now?" Ryan questioned.

Marissa nodded, tugging the flimsy material over his head. "I've always wanted to do it at the beach."

"Up here?"

"Would you rather in the sand?" she teased as she began undoing his belt.

"Good point." Ryan noted. "But-"

"Don't you want to?" Marissa asked, her hands freezing. She sat up, forcing him to do the same, and stared at him with eyes full of hurt.

"Hey." Ryan said tenderly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Of course I want to. It's just that …"

"Ryan, this is what I want." Marissa assured him, slipping off her own shirt and leaning in to kiss him again. "Right here, right now, with you."

Ryan pulled her body closer to his, deepening the kiss. He grabbed her waist and shoulder, flipping them over so that he was on top of her, and cradling her head with his hand as he did so. "You sure?" he asked as he kissed her collar bone.

Marissa nodded before pulling his head to hers hungrily, running her hands through his hair as they continued to kiss passionately. "Positive" she said breathlessly.

Later the two sat together in a post coital embrace, the curves of their bodies aligning perfectly, and their heads resting together as both looked out at the ocean.

Ryan grabbed his hoodie from the pile of clothes they'd made, wrapping the material around both of their shoulders. "That was-"

"Perfect." Marissa sighed, nestling against him.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

"You know, you're not as tough as everyone thinks." Marissa commented. "If they all knew some of the things you said tonight, it would ruin your whole 'bad boy' image."

"Which is why no one will ever know." Ryan said decidedly.

"No? I was looking forward to telling Seth and Summer that Ryan Atwood has gone soft."

"Don't you dare!" Ryan said mock threateningly.

"What would you do if I did?"

"Hmm … I could do … this." Ryan said as he began tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Ryan! Ok! Ok! I won't tell." Marissa relented.

"Good."

She moved closer to him again, tucking her head against his shoulder once again. "You know I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Really?" Ryan said sceptically.

"No. Everything that happened tonight is just between us." Marissa said, shivering involuntarily.

"Hey, you're freezing cold." Ryan said caringly as he ran his hands along her arms. "Let's get out of here."

"I like it here." Marissa protested. "Plus where would we go?"

"I know a guy who has a pool house." Ryan suggested.

Marissa pondered this for a moment. "Let's go!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing her clothes and quickly dressing as Ryan did the same.


	38. Chapter 38

Marissa woke the next morning to the strange feeling of not being in her own bed. Yet she was totally comfortable and at peace – an unusual feeling for her. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The dark blue sheets, the sound and faint scent of the ocean, the more prominent hint of cologne; even if she hadn't remembered the night before, she would have instantly known where she was.

But she did remember the previous night, and the mere thought of it put a smile on her face. Or rather she remembered the previous night and the morning it had run in to, Marissa noted to herself as her smile grew. Things with Ryan had gone … amazingly. Perfectly even.

Marissa looked down at the muscular arm secured snugly around her waist, its hand clasping her own. She could feel his body spooned against her own, his chest warm against her bare back. She slid her body closer to his, longing to be as close to him as possible. Immediately his arm tightened around her, bringing her closer still. Marissa loved the way that even when he was asleep he was so protective of her.

She lay there for a while, content to simply be in his arms: safe, protected from the outside world. Finally she felt him stirring.

"Hey." Marissa said softly, turning her head as far back as she could to look at him.

"Hey." he replied, brushing a kiss on her shoulder before removing his arm from her waist so that she could turn to face him. "Last night was-"

"I know." Marissa said as she rested her head on his chest. His very muscular chest, she noted to herself.

"So … are we …" Ryan trailed off, as if trying to prepare himself for another potential disappointment.

"Ryan," Marissa began, lifting her head and looking him in the eye. "I've been stupid. And now that I have you again, I never want to let you go."

"That can be arranged." Ryan smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

They were silent for a few minutes, both basking in the intimacy of the moment.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you … do you think we can make it this time?" Marissa asked softly.

Ryan considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

"Really?"

"Marissa, if we can make it through everything we've been through, we can make it through anything." Ryan assured her.

"I think so too." Marissa agreed. "And I also think that we need to work on this whole 'together' thing."

"How do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Marissa said as she captured his mouth with her own, her hand slipping down his abdomen, lower and lower and –

"RYAN!"

Ryan's head fell back against his pillow as he groaned in frustration.

"RYAN!"

"What?" he yelled hoarsely in reply, gesturing for Marissa to stay quiet.

"Why's the door locked?" Sophia questioned. "I wanna come in."

"Uhh … what do you want Munch?"

"Ryan I wanna come in." she whined.

"Munch I'm kind of … busy." he replied.

Sophia sighed as loudly as she possibly could. "Fine. Seth says it's time to get up because it's really late and even he's back from and then he stopped talking and said that it's just late. And Mommy says breakfast is ready, and then Seth said he'll eat yours if you don't soon because he's really hungry from and then he stopped talking again and said to go get you up."

"I'll eat later." Ryan informed her.

"Ryan I should go home before Summer gets worried." Marissa whispered.

"Uhh Munch I'll be there in a few minutes." Ryan yelled.

"Ok. If Seth eats your food you can share mine." Sophia offered. "See you!" Her footsteps could be heard skipping away, and then her voice yelling to Kirsten that Ryan was coming.

"You have to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." she replied sadly. "But we could meet up later." she added suggestively.

"Your pool house or mine?"

Marissa laughed as she rolled off the bed, pulling the sheet with her.

"Hey!" Ryan protested, yanking it back and leaving her standing totally naked.

"Ryan! I have to get dressed."

"Yeah well let me enjoy the view while you do."

"Oh you like it, do you?" Marissa teased, shaking her butt for his benefit as she slipped on her jeans.

"Yeah I do." Ryan agreed as he stood and searched for his boxers.

"Well the view from here isn't that bad either."

Ryan located his clothes and quickly pulled them on. "Do you really have to go?" he asked once again.

"Yes." Marissa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you do too. Otherwise Sophia's going to be in here seeing a little more than she should."

"Hey she's a fan of ours." Ryan reminded Marissa.

"Oh yeah she's going to be excited when she finds out." Marissa predicted. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"The Cohens. About us."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about it. What do you want to do?"

"Well we are together now, right? And I want to tell Summer. You should tell them. I mean if you want to." Marissa looked searchingly at Ryan. "Right?"

Ryan place his hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead. "Yes we're together. And of course I want to. In fact, do you want to come in and tell them now?"

"No, I think you should tell them. I'm gonna go talk to Summer."

"Ok." Ryan agreed. "But maybe … I should tell them an edited version of last night. You know, water it down a bit. Leave out some details."

"What, you don't want your parents and little sister to know what was going on in their pool house last night?" Marissa asked innocently.

"Ha ha very funny." Ryan said dryly. "And actually no, I don't want them to know."

"Good call." Marissa smiled. "So I'll call you later?"

"Ok." Ryan agreed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You should go out first." Marissa suggested after they broke apart. "Seeing me sneak out of the pool house would kind of ruin your surprise."

Ryan nodded and kissed her once more before opening the door, glancing at her once more before slipping out of the pool house.

Marissa let herself into her house, silently hoping that Summer would have gone with Seth back to the Cohen's. The foyer, although flooded with light through the enormous windows, was empty. Marissa crept up the stairs, anxious to go to her bedroom and finally have a chance to process everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. She was almost at her door when –

"Hey Coop!" Summer said brightly as she wandered into the hallway, absent-mindedly fastening a tennis bracelet around her wrist. "Where have you been all morning?" she continued, looking down to glare at the stubborn clasp.

"Umm …"

Summer looked up at Marissa. "Oh. My. God. COOP!" she yelled, her mouth and the bracelet dropping in unison. Summer squealed excitedly, lifted her manicured hands to cover her gaping mouth. "You totally had sex! Oh my god it was with Ryan, wasn't it? Oh my god Coop, you and Ryan!" Summer squealed again, bouncing up and down in her Jimmy Choo sandals.

Marissa stood staring at Summer, too shocked to refute it.

"Coop!" Summer yelled once again, running over and throwing her arms around her best friend. "I am like so happy for you! Both of you! This is awesome! It is just awesome! Seriously, it's about time you two just got over yourselves and got back together!" She finally paused, noticing Marissa's silence. "You are back together, aren't you?"

"No – I mean yeah, but we just – last night and – we are but – how did you know?" Marissa finally demanded.

Summer laughed, hugging Marissa again. "Coop I'm your best friend. I have a sixth sense for these things."

Marissa looked at her sceptically.

"Ok and yesterday there was this weird vibe between you two, and then last night at the gala thing Ryan was being especially broody, and back at their house when he was carrying you to the pool house … I just knew. And the 'sex hair' kind of helped." Summer continued smiling widely at Marissa, searching for some form of emotion on her face. "So?"

"So what?" Marissa asked innocently.

"Coop!" Summer swatted Marissa's arm playfully. "What happened?"

"Well I guess he put me in the pool house, and I woke up later and it was all dark and empty, and I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to go for a walk. So I went to the beach, and kind of ran into him there. And we talked and then … we hooked up." Marissa finished vaguely.

"You hooked up?" Summer repeated. "Meaning you had sex? Right there? At the beach?"

"At the beach, in the pool house …" Marissa listed with a smirk.

"Oh my god!" Summer said for what seemed like the millionth time. "Coop, you little tramp!" she added jokingly. "So what's the deal now? Like was it a one time thing – 'I'm lonely you're here' or more 'let's be together forever'?"

"Well …" Marissa said slowly, "We're back together now!" she finished, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed, hugging Marissa once again.

"So how was your night?" Marissa asked.

"It was good … really good." Summer replied, her smile mirroring Marissa's. "I told Cohen I was ready to think about getting married, and then later we were back here. This place may not be the beach or the pool house, but it's pretty hot if you know what I mean."

"You and Seth are getting married?" Marissa said in disbelief.

"No! Well not yet. I just told him that I'm ready. But now he has to actually pop the question, and with all of his Coheny-Cohenisms who knows when that'll be."

"You're going to get married." Marissa said softly, grinning at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Summer said happily. "Hey Coop, do you know where my bracelet went? I swear I put it on."

"You dropped it earlier." Marissa reminded her, pointing to the forgotten bracelet on the floor.

"Right." Summer walked back and scooped up the bracelet. "Can you do the clasp?"

"Sure." Marissa agreed, taking the delicate bracelet and attaching it around Summer's wrist. "So what are you all dressed up for?"

"Kirsten called this morning and invited me out to lunch with her and Sophia. Just the girls she said. She invited you too. I told her that I didn't know where you were, and that I figured you were out running some errands or something, and she said if you got back to ask you to come too. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Marissa agreed.

"Ok, then you should go take a shower and get ready." Summer suggested.

"What? I thought you liked the hair." Marissa protested.

"Oh it's hot Coop. But I don't know if Kirsten would see it that way."

"Good point." Marissa noted. "Ok give me like … an hour."

"Half an hour." Summer bargained.

"Deal."

"Ok Coop, go get ready. I can not wait to see all of their reactions to you and Ryan."

"Actually Ryan's telling them right now."

"Seriously?" Summer frowned in disappointment. "That's one conversation I'd love to overhear."

Marissa laughed. "You're such a snoop Sum."

"It's Cohen's influence." Summer reasoned. "Whatever, we'll get to hear their reactions when you show up anyways."

Marissa bit her lip, suddenly worried. "What if … they're not happy about it? What if Sandy and Kirsten don't think I deserve Ryan after all I've put him through?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Coop, they love you. And they know Ryan loves you. They're Sandy and Kirsten – they would never stand in the way of true love."

"Right." Marissa said, a hint of worry still in her voice.

"Coop." Summer said gently, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I promise. Now please go get ready, because I'm starving. And judging from your activities last night, you must be too."

"Can't argue that." Marissa said, walking into her room.

Ryan ran his hands through his hair, causing the lingering water droplets from his shower to spray across the patio tiles. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the bombard of questions he was sure to incur as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Sure enough he barely had one foot inside the door when Seth leapt out of his chair, eager for details of the previous night. "Hey man." he said in his best attempt at a casual voice.

"Morning Ryan." Sandy and Kirsten said at the same time, which caused them to stop and smirk at each other.

"Morning Ryan!" Sophia said, waving her spoon around in excitement and causing Cheerio's to rain onto the table.

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded, still looking at Ryan expectantly.

"You finally woke up." Sophia continued, still waving her now empty spoon. "It's SO late. Why did you sleep in so much?"

"That's a good question Sophie." Seth said, not having noticed the time, as he'd just come home a few minutes before. "What did you do last night Ryan?"

"Yes Ryan, please enlighten us. Because the last thing we heard was that Marissa was asleep in the pool house, and you were going out somewhere." Sandy added.

"Coop slept over?" Sophia gasped, disappointment clearly written across her face that she had missed it.

"Sweetie Marissa didn't sleep over. She just took a nap before going home." Kirsten quickly assured her. "Right?" she looked at Ryan now, suddenly wondering if something more had happened.

Ryan looked from one person to the next, unsure where to start.

"Ahh I see where this is going." Seth said wisely. "I'm quite perceptive."

"No you aren't." Ryan said bluntly.

"Ooh we've got old school Ryan Atwood on our hands. He's barely talking, and when he does it's not in sentences. He's wearing a wife-beater. His hair is all spiky. He's hopefully punching people again, because things are getting way too boring around here. And according to that pattern, it means he and Marissa are …" Seth trailed off, waiting for Ryan to fill in the rest.

"We're … together again." Ryan said slowly.

Everyone froze, staring at him and waiting for more.

"We're dating." Ryan finally blurted.

They were all still silent, until –

"YES!" Sophia exclaimed, jumping up on her chair and effectively spilling her cereal in the process.

"Yes!" Seth echoed, pumping his fist. "High five Sophie!"

Sophia obliged him, hitting his hand as hard as she could, which luckily for Seth wasn't too hard. "This is so cool!" she said enthusiastically, continuing to babble about exactly why it was so cool

"Sweetie that's wonderful!" Kirsten said as she came over and gave Ryan a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks." Ryan said, smiling. He turned to Sandy, waiting to hear his opinion. Although he was an adult now, and really had been as good as one for years, Sandy's approval still meant the world to him.

"Sandy?" Kirsten prompted.

"Ok, I have one concern." Sandy said seriously.

Sophia stopped her excited chatter immediately, Seth looked up from mentally planning a slew of witty remarks to use on Ryan, and Kirsten's eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. Ryan continued looking at Sandy, worry etching across his features.

"If you are Marissa are dating, that means she's going to be around here a lot, right?" Sandy began. He kept going without waiting for a reply: "Does that mean I'll have to stop making fun of Julie Cooper-Nichol? Because kid, as much as I want you to be happy, I don't think I could handle that."

"Sandy." Kirsten sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh good point Dad." Seth said thoughtfully. "He's right you know." he informed Sophia.

"I'm just joking. I'm really happy for you kid." Sandy assured Ryan. "It's about time you two worked things out."

A smile spread across Ryan's face "Thanks."

"Hey he's smiling." Seth observed. "Maybe he isn't old school Ryan Atwood. But speaking of old school –"

"Seth stop saying old school." Ryan interrupted.

"Speaking of old school," Seth said again more loudly. "I think it's time for a little Seth-Ryan time."

"Seth-Ryan-Sophia time." Sophia argued.

"I'm sorry, but Seth-Ryan time today will have a rating of PG-13." Seth informed her. He turned to look at Ryan suspiciously. "Or maybe PA? Or, dare I say, R? X?"

Ryan looked away; trying to wish away the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks.

Sandy gasped. "You work fast." he said admiringly.

"Ok and on that note, Sophia let's go upstairs." Kirsten interrupted, shooting her husband and son a dirty look.

"But Mommy, I'm busy. I'm … eating."

"No sweetie, it looks like you've done enough damage for one meal." Kirsten said pointedly, looking at the Cheerio covered table. "Anyways, we have to get ready. We're going out to lunch with Summer, and Marissa if she gets back from her … errand." She said the last word slowly, suddenly having realized exactly what 'errand' Marissa was running when she had called Summer that morning.

Sophia clapped her hands excitedly. "That's so cool Mommy! Are we going to the club? Can I get a pretty drink? Can I eat fries? Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" She continued asking questions as Kirsten took her hand and guided her towards the stairs. "Are Summer and Coop coming over first? Are Coop and Ryan gonna kiss like Seth and Summer do? Are Coop and Ryan gonna get married? Can I be the flower girl at their wedding?"

"Kiss like Seth and Summer do?" Sandy repeated suspiciously, looking at Seth. "What exactly did she see you doing?"

"Nothing more than what you and Mom do in the kitchen all the time. Which, by the way, the thought of has made me lose my appetite, so why don't I just take Ryan to the den for that Seth-Ryan time?"

"How about some Seth-Ryan-Sandy time?" Sandy suggested hopefully. "I'm quite useful for sex talks."

"Oh god." Seth shuddered. "Please don't remind me. I thought we were going to pretend that conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" Ryan asked interestedly.

"Nothing. But it definitely wasn't a conversation back in high school after me and Summer first … let's go." Seth grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him to the den.

"But what about Seth-Ryan-Sandy time?" Sandy called after them.

"Right I'll try to schedule that in Dad." Seth called back. "Ok so I need at the deets." he demanded in a whisper.

"Deets?"

"Details. It's a short form, to save time."

"Not if you have to explain it to me after you say it."

"GP. Now tell me, what happened after Summer and I left?"

Ryan sighed, realizing that any attempts to stall would only be postponing the inevitable. So he told Seth the briefest possible version of the previous night's events that he could get away with.

"So you met at the beach, made out, then came back here and … ?"

"We … you know."

"Maybe I don't know Ryan. What if you think I know, but I'm actually thinking that you guys played Jenga, and then I'd have the wrong idea about what happened, which could lead to an awkward conversation when I ask Marissa about Jenga last night."

Ryan glared at Seth. "Do you want me to punch you?"

"Fair enough. Anyways, this is awesome. The Fantastic Four are fantastic again!"

"The what?"

"Ok so maybe I never explained that whole thing to you, but that's ok. Just go with it. Go with the flow. Just like you did last night …"

"Seth." Ryan said warningly.

"Right. Well all I can say is that things are suddenly not so boring around here."

"Things are never boring around here." Ryan corrected.

"GP."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Now Ryan, I'm going to tell you something. And it's going to be hard for you to deal with it, but I'm going to be totally serious. And you should savour the moment, because there's a good chance it'll never happen again." Seth paused, allowing Ryan to absorb his words and roll his eyes. "All joking aside, I am honestly really glad that things worked out with you and Marissa."

"Thanks man." Ryan said sincerely.

"Whew that felt good. Now back to the sarcasm and witty humour."

"Seth."

"Ok … how about a little Playstation then?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** Ok so the number of reviews seems to have dwindled lately – are people still reading?  
Anyways, here's a post made up of a few pieces that I actually quite enjoyed writing, so I hope you all like it!

Just a note – I have exams this month, so it might be a while before I have time to get another post up, but I'll try. **A/N**

Summer rang the doorbell to the Cohen house, looking over to smile reassuringly at Marissa, who was gnawing on her thumbnail.

"Summer!" Kirsten said cheerfully as she opened the door, letting Summer in and giving her a quick hug. "Marissa!" she added with a smile, letting Summer step past and hugging Marissa warmly. "It's good to see you two." she said, smiling at Marissa once again.

Just then the sound of running footsteps was heard coming from upstairs. "COOP!" Sophia screeched, bolting down the stairs and throwing herself at Marissa.

"Hey Sophia." Marissa laughed as she knelt down to hug her.

"Coop I'm SO happy that you and Ryan are going dating now! Because now you're gonna be my sister just like Summer's gonna be my sister and it's gonna be awesome! Hi Summer!" Sophia turned towards Summer, waving happily. "And now you and Ryan are prince and princess just like you should be, and everyone is gonna live happily ever after! And …"

"Hi Marissa." Sandy interrupted his daughter as he wandered into the foyer. "I'm very happy to see you." he said, his smile as wide as Kirsten's. "And Summer, it's always great when you come over. Glad to have someone who can knock some sense into Seth."

"Summer!" Seth said loudly as he came from the direction of the den and kissed her cheek. "And Marissa! Wow, it's just a party in here. Isn't it Ryan?" he asked, turning to look expectantly at Ryan who had come in a few feet behind him.

"Hey." Ryan said. Although his greeting was directed at both Summer and Marissa, his eyes were focused only on Marissa.

"Hey." Marissa replied softly, a goofy smile dancing across her lips.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a look, both still smiling happily.

"Ok I'll say what I know everyone is thinking." Seth announced.

"Seth!" Summer, Kirsten, Sandy and Sophia all chastised in unison.

"Wow." he muttered.

"So I was thinking," Kirsten began, "If you girls don't mind postponing the 'girls lunch', maybe we could all go out for lunch." she suggested, her eyes darting between Ryan and Marissa.

"Subtle Mom." Seth commented.

Summer chose to exercise her own skills at subtlety as she dug her elbow into his ribs.

"But a great idea!" Seth added as he winced in pain.

"Can you boys be ready in twenty minutes?" Kirsten asked. "I'll call the club and see if they can add some seats to the reservation."

"The club? But honey, I don't want to dress up again." Sandy whined.

Kirsten looked at Sandy, opening her mouth and ready to say something when Sophia did it for her.

"Daddy, you're salting the game."

Kirsten bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Yes Sandy, you wouldn't want to do that. No boys, you have twenty minutes. Get ready." she instructed, heading to the kitchen to make the phone call.

Sandy walked off to his bedroom, grumbling good-naturedly about the club.

"So Marissa," Seth began.

"Cohen. Get. Ready. Now." Summer ordered, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Want to help me?" he asked suggestively.

"I'll help you into a full body cast if you don't go get ready right now." Summer threatened.

"Right. Going upstairs now."

"Come on Sophia, why don't you show me your Chrismukkah decorations?" Summer suggested.

"I showed you yesterday." Sophia reminded her.

"I know, but it was a lot of holiday spirit to take in at one time, and I think if you show me again it'll help."

"Ok!" Sophia said, taking Summer's hand. "We'll start with the tree."

"They're not so subtle, are they?" Marissa said, walking the few steps over to Ryan and leaning her body against his.

"No, not so much." he agreed, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"A forehead kiss? That's it?" Seth commented from the stairs.

"Seth!" Ryan glared at him.

"Right. Upstairs." Seth turned and ran up the stairs.

Ryan shot a half smile at Marissa. "Sorry, they're kind of –"

Marissa interrupted him with a kiss on his lips. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied.

"Why don't you go get ready, and I'll see you soon?" Marissa suggested. "Unless you need some help …"

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Hmm I like the sound of that. But as much as it pains me to say this, I really should get ready. Can I take you up on that offer later?"

"It can be arranged." Marissa winked. "Now go." She watched him walk towards the kitchen, blowing him a kiss when he turned to look back at her.

The seven of them finally made it to the club, but only after many battles had been fought. Sandy had tried to convince Kirsten to go somewhere more casual, Seth had tried to convince Summer that his outfit looked ok, and Sophia had thrown a minor fit when she was told to go in the car with her parents.

"Does everyone want mimosas?" Kirsten asked as she inspected the elegant menu the waiter had given her.

"I'd love a strawberry one." Summer said.

"Me too." Marissa agreed.

Sandy made a disgusted face. "Honey I don't want one of those fruity Newpsie drinks."

"I'll just have water." Ryan announced, looking equally disgusted at the thought of drinking a mimosa.

"Well I'm having a mimosa." Seth declared.

"Me too." Sophia added in hopefully.

"No chance Soapy." Sandy quickly informed her.

Sophia pouted. "But Daddy, Mommy said everyone, and I'm everyone too."

"She's got you there Mom." Seth cut in.

"We have a lawyer in training." Sandy said proudly.

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "I don't wanna be a lawyer Daddy."

"Sweetie how about we get you a Shirley Temple?" Kirsten suggested. "And chicken fingers with fries?"

"Ok Mommy!" Sophia agreed happily.

"If you're not going to be a lawyer, what are you going to be?" Sandy questioned.

"Sandy there are many more professions out there." Kirsten reminded him.

"I want to be two things." Sophia announced. "First I wanna be like Summer and Coop, with their pretty clothes making thing."

Summer and Marissa smiled at each other, touched that they were role models for Sophia.

"Then I want to be Mommy." Sophia finished.

"You want to be a stay at home mom?" Seth clarified.

"No." Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth. "I want to be Mommy." She pointed at Kirsten to illustrate what she was saying. "I wanna have a cool job and a big office and a pretty house and lots of clothes and nice jewellery and-"

"She makes your life sound so deep and meaningful honey." Sandy whispered.

"And be an awesome mommy to my kids and make yummy food and keep the house pretty and do my work stuff and still play with my kids and tell them stories and be pretty and have nice hair." Sophia finished.

"Aww baby." Kirsten said softly, her eyes filling with tears as she planted a kiss on Sophia's cheek.

Sophia immediately rubbed at the spot, whining about the lipstick she just knew was there.

Sandy smiled at his two girls, offering Kirsten a napkin to wipe her eyes and ruffling Sophia's hair affectionately.

"Sophie must want something from you guys." Seth commented.

"Seth!" Sandy scolded.

"Ruining the moment is what he does best." Summer chimed in.

"Seth?" Sophia asked.

"What?"

"How come you and Summer aren't holding hands?"

"Why would we hold hands?"

"Because Ryan and Coop are." Sophia informed him seriously. "And you're going dating, and so are they. Right Ryan?" She waited a moment for his reply. "Ryan? Ryan? Ryan?"

"Huh?" Ryan looked up, having been too distracted by the game of footsie he and Marissa had going on to be paying attention to the conversation.

Seth snickered. "Holding hands under the table Atwood?"

"Atwood? Cohen I don't think you can pull off calling people by their last name." Summer interjected.

"Watch it Roberts." he warned in his most threatening voice. "But back to Ryan – I think he might be going soft."

"Seth." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. He's all … kissing Marissa on her forehead, holding her hand. Next thing we know he'll be crying at chick flicks."

"No that's you." Ryan retorted.

"Touche. But still."

Marissa leaned forward slightly, pinching Ryan's cheeks with her fingers. "You know Seth, I kind of agree with you."

"Hey!" Ryan objected.

"Seriously?" Seth questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, you should have heard what he said last night." Marissa said in a gossipy tone.

"Ryan talked?" Sophia gasped.

Seth rubbed his hands together villainously. "What did he say?"

Ryan glared at Seth before turned his head to Marissa. "You weren't supposed to say anything." he reminded her.

Marissa shot him a smile. "Yeah he talked so much."

"What did he say?" Seth repeated.

Marissa looked at Ryan. "I'm not telling. But it was pretty sweet."

"Yeah well you better remember it, because that's the last time you'll hear anything from me." Ryan informed her.

Seth nodded. "It seems Ryan has used up his talking quota for the next ten years."

"What's quota?" Sophia asked.

"It's like a limit." Seth said.

Sophia gasped. "There's a talking limit?"

"Yes." Seth said seriously. "And you just went over it. Now you can't talk again for a year."

Sophia's eyes widened in horror.

"Seth." Kirsten reproached. "Sweetie he's just teasing you."

"You know when Seth was young we always wondered what it would be like to have two young kids instead of one." Sandy related. "Now we know."

"Ok the teasing Seth thing is fun and all, but how about we turn this conversation back to say … Ryan and Marissa." Seth suggested brightly.

"Cohen leave them alone." Summer ordered.

"Summer, you know I love you, and would do anything for you, but this I can't do." Seth told her sadly. "I've been waiting to tease Ryan about this since … a really long time. And I think it would be extremely selfish of you, or anyone else, to deprive me of this."

"Seth just drop it." Kirsten instructed.

"Seriously, they're holding hands!" Seth yelled.

A few people at nearby tables turned to look at him.

"Cohen." Summer hissed. "You better stop right now, or else …" she trailed off, leaving him to fill in the punishment.

Marissa looked down at her hand, intertwined with Ryan's, and couldn't help but smile. Not only was he holding her hand in public, but he hadn't let it go even after Seth had started up.

"Coop?" Sophia asked.

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"What?"

"When you and Ryan get married. Can I be the flower girl then?"

Marissa could practically feel the panic coming from Ryan at Sophia's words. "Sophia I think it's a little soon to think about that."

Sophia sighed exasperatedly. "But I've been waiting forever. Since I was three years old!"

"Baby you're still three." Kirsten reminded her.

"Only for a few more days. Then I'll be four!" Sophia said excitedly. "And then it'll have been a whole year that I've been waiting for them to get married."

The others all looked at each other, debating whether to explain the flaws in her logic, and simultaneously decided not to.

Instead Ryan thought of a better way to redirect the conversation. "You know Munch, Marissa and I just started dating, but Seth and Summer have been dating for a while, so maybe you should ask when they're getting married."

"When are you getting married?" Sophia promptly asked Seth.

Seth immediately became flushed and started stuttering out random syllables, to everyone's amusement.

A little while later they were all slowly eating their food, except Seth who was devouring his.

"Ok you two," Kirsten said to Ryan and Marissa, "I'm sorry if this is intrusive –"

"Don't be sorry Mom. We Cohen's live to be intrusive." Seth assured her.

"But I just have to ask." Kirsten continued, choosing to ignore Seth. "What made you two decide to give your relationship another shot? I mean we're all delighted that you have, but why now?"

"Well …" Marissa looked at Ryan for help. "It's just that the time seemed right. Before we had all the … issues with Rick. And even in high school there was Luke and Oliver and Theresa and all that. But now … everything just seemed to fit."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

Seth took their momentary silence as an opportunity to give his own opinion. "Plus, if you look back at their history, just consider all the crazy things that have happened while they were together. Now just imagine what could happen if they're not together. I don't think the world could handle it."

"Cohen that makes no sense." Summer wrinkled her nose.

"I know why they're together!" Sophia announced.

Everyone turned to hear what was surely going to be an entertaining theory.

"It's because they're prince and princess. And the prince and princess always end up together. First they fall in love, then they battle all the dragons and dukes and yucky things, and then they live happily ever after. That's just how it goes."

"Thank you oh wise one." Sandy joked.

Marissa smiled at Sophia. "Maybe you're right Sophia. Maybe that's just how it is."

"It's fate." Summer commented.

"Fate?" Sophia repeated curiously.

"Fate … destiny … something that's meant to be." Summer attempted to explain. "Ooh like in that movie 'Serendipity'!"

"Fate." Sophia said once again, adding the word to her vocabulary. "Destiny. Serendipity. I like that word."

At this point the guys had all tuned out, or at least pretended to. In actuality they were all listening attentively, more interested than they would ever admit.

"I think that Sophia's going to be a writer one day." Marissa prophesized.

Sophia giggled. "And a pretty clothes maker, and Mommy." she added in. "And Coop, now that you're going dating with Ryan, you gotta call me Munchkin just like he does."

"Ok." Marissa agreed, sharing a look with Ryan.

"Well now that we've established that Ryan and Marissa are in fact together, it's time we settled some unfinished business." Seth announced.

"What business?" Ryan asked.

"Something very important." Seth said seriously. "So who had December in the betting pool?"

"What betting pool?" Ryan questioned.

"The 'when will Ryan and Marissa get back together' betting pool." Seth replied. "Who had December?"

"You took bets on when we'd get together?" Ryan asked in surprise.

Everyone suddenly became fascinated with the food on their plates.

"I picked December!" Sophia burst out. "Because I love December because it's my birthday and Chrismukkah!"

"You let Sophia bet?" Ryan demanded incredulously.

"What do I win?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Umm Sophie let's discuss this later." Seth suggested, noticing the glare Ryan was giving him.

After lunch Sandy and Kirsten headed home, taking a reluctant Sophia with them, and leaving the "Fantastic Four", as Seth had dubbed them, to wander along the pier.

"This is so strange." Summer commented. "The four of us, together. It's like high school all over again."

"Were we ever all dating at one time during high school?" Marissa wondered out loud.

Summer considered this. "Yeah … for like a week."

"This is better than high school." Ryan said decidedly as he wrapped his arm around Marissa's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok Cooper, what have you done to Ryan?" Seth demanded.

"Well," Marissa began playfully.

"Wait, actually I don't want to know what you two did." Seth shuddered at the thought.

"Why not Cohen? If you keep it up, hearing about it will be the only action you see for the next few months."

"Enough with the threats woman. I am a strong independent man who won't stand being spoken to this way."

Summer stopped. "I'm sorry Cohen, I didn't realize it bothered you."

Seth burst into laughter. "That was awesome! I totally had you going there."

"Ass!" Summer scolded. "Oh Coop, there's that new store. We totally have to check out their clothes."

"You two are starting a clothing company – do you really need to buy new clothes?" Seth questioned.

"Not to buy. To check out the competition." Summer replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on Coop!"

Marissa grudgingly detached herself from Ryan and followed Summer towards the store, leaving the two guys standing by the railing.

"So we just got turned down for clothes." Seth commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"You realize you two are like nauseatingly cute, don't you?"

The corners of Ryan's mouth pulled upward slightly. "Yeah, I do."

"You are so whipped man."

"What? I haven't even been with her for twenty-four hours." Ryan protested.

"Whipped." Seth repeated, adding in the sound effect.

"I could be worse off." Ryan decided.

Seth gasped. "Oh my god you really are going soft. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I can arrange that." Ryan offered. "Plus, if I'm whipped then so are you."

Seth opened his mouth to argue, then changed his mind and shrugged in agreement. "Yeah maybe. But you're right – we could be worse off. Hey did I tell you – last night Summer told me that she's ready to think about marriage."

"That's great man." Ryan said enthusiastically. "So when are you gonna pop the question?"

"See that's the problem."

"How is that problem? You want to marry her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I need to figure out how to propose."

"How about you try getting down on one knee and saying 'will you marry me?'" Ryan suggested.

Seth shook his head. "No, I need something bigger. Grander. I need another grand romantic gesture. I mean I stood on a coffee cart the first time I told her I love her. Asking her to marry me obviously has to trump that one. Oh my god, I'm fighting against myself. And I'm quite the romantic, if I do say so myself. Who do you think would win Ryan?"

"Umm … you?"

"No. The present me, or the high school me? Who's more romantic? Who's better at grand gestures?"

Ryan looked at Seth with a mildly frightened expression. "Seth, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down Ryan? I'm fighting a losing battle with myself!"

"Hey guys!" Marissa said brightly, kissing Ryan's cheek.

"Thank god." Ryan muttered, rubbing her back lightly with his hand.

"Oh my god you guys would not believe how eww those clothes are." Summer said dramatically. "Are you ok Cohen?" she asked in concern, looking at Seth who was practically hyperventilating.

"Can you two just give me a moment to talk to Seth?" Ryan asked, grabbing Seth and dragging him away. "Seth, pull yourself together."

"What do I do man?" Seth questioned.

"How about you propose at Chrismukkah?" Ryan suggested. "It's big. You love it, she loves it. It's perfect."

"No that won't work. Chrismukkah is already big on its own. I'm not going to ride its coat-tails and take advantage of the spirit it creates. No Ryan, I need something else. Something bigger. Original. I need a brand new grand romantic gesture. The ultimate grand romantic gesture that will kick the ass of all my previous ones. I'm going to need some time to think about this one."

"Ok then. Well how about you start breathing normally again, and we'll get back to Marissa and Summer?"

"Ok. Good idea. No sense in making them suspicious. We're on a stealth mission here."

"Right." Ryan nodded as he walked back to where the girls were, where he was immediately greeted with a kiss from Marissa.

"You ok now Cohen?" Summer asked compassionately.

"Yeah I just … saw the ocean and got really excited."

"You've lived here for like ever." Summer said in confusion.

"Yes, but you see the ocean is always changing. So every time I see it it's like brand new, which makes me excited." Seth rambled.

"Did you have too many mimosas at lunch?" Summer asked.

"No Summer darling, I'm fine. Now let's just keep walking and looking at the ever changing ocean."

"Ook then." Summer said, clearly suspicious of him.

Seth kissed her lips briefly before putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her along the pier, turning his head back to wink at Ryan and mouth 'stealth' proudly.

Marissa looked at Ryan questioningly, but he just shook his head and took her hand once again.


	40. Chapter 40

The next week passed quickly, between Seth's never ending Chrismukkah preparations, Sophia's increasing excitement about both Chrismukkah and her birthday, general shopping all around, and of course Ryan and Marissa 'christening' every possible location they could. Her bedroom, her pool house, his car, the list seemed to go on forever.

Now it was mere days until Christmas, and the excitement level in the Cohen household had reached an all time maximum.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad you could all make it to this very important meeting." Seth proclaimed as he looked around the Cohen den.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting on the couch, both looking mildly entertained as they drank their morning coffee. Sophia was sitting on Summer's lap and having her hair French braided, which she was thrilled about even though she didn't know what that meant. Ryan was on the floor, with Marissa sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest, both of them struggling to keep their eyes open.

At Seth's pronouncement Summer yawned pointedly. "And what is so important that it couldn't wait until tonight Cohen?"

"Yeah Cohen?" Sophia quickly added in.

"Well as you all know, the season of Chrismukkah is upon us once again." Seth began grandly.

"Oh god are you going to tell the story of Chrismukkah again?" Summer groaned.

"No Summer, not today. We have much more important things to discuss."

"Seth can you get to the point?" Ryan questioned.

"Wow lack of sleep makes someone grumpy. It's funny – you're spent so much time in the pool house lately, yet you're so sleep deprived. Why is that?"

Ryan glared at Seth. "I've been busy."

"Getting busy is more like it." Seth retorted.

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded, looking over at Sophia.

"I don't get it." Sophia said in confusion.

"And let's keep it that way for the next thirty years or so." Sandy suggested.

Sophia pouted. "Keeping secrets is mean Daddy."

"Well Soapy, one day you'll have kids of your own, and you can keep secrets from them." Sandy promised.

"Ok Daddy!"

Just then the phone rang. Kirsten stood up to get it, but Seth stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"No one is going anywhere. I will get that." he informed them, walking over to the phone. "Hello, you've reached the Cohen's Chrismukkah Workshop." There was a pause, and then "Oh hey Aunt Hailey."

"Auntie Hailey!" Sophia exclaimed, jumping off of Summer's lap and running for the phone, her braids flying behind her. "I wanna talk!"

Seth shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, we're currently in the middle of an intense Chrismukkah planning session. Can we call you back?"

"Seth!" Kirsten snapped, snatching the phone from him. "Hi Hailey."

Seth shook his head sadly and sat down beside Summer, sulking as obviously as he could. Everyone ignored him.

"So you two are still coming in on the 24th? That's great." Kirsten chatted with Hailey.

"That's my birthday." Sophia reminded her family.

"Seriously? Your birthday is December 24? I had no idea." Seth said in mock surprise.

"Wait Seth, I think she might have mentioned it once," Sandy interjected. "Or twice."

"An hour everyday for the past month." Seth finished.

Sophia pouted, looking to Summer for help. To her dismay Summer had closed her eyes and attempted to sleep on Seth's shoulder.

"Sweetie Auntie Hailey wants to talk to you." Kirsten called out.

"Why thank you darling." Sandy replied.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and handed Sophia the phone.

"Hi Auntie Hailey!" Sophia yelled happily.

"Indoor voice." Kirsten whispered.

"I'm good. Did you know that the day you're coming here is my birthday … you did … I'm excited … yeah I'm gonna be four whole years old … yeah and the other day Summer said that Seth acts like a three year old, so that means I'll be older than him … I want a pony, and some Barbies, and some clothes, and a new house for Princess Chrismukkah, and new shoes, and …"

"Oh no, Hailey asked what she wants for her birthday." Seth muttered.

"The way she talks you'd think she was the most deprived child in history." Sandy commented.

"And I wanna be a flower girl." Sophia finished, shooting a mischievous look at Seth and Ryan.

"She's a subtle one." Seth said.

"She must get it from you." Summer mumbled.

"Ok see you! Love you buhbye!" Sophia hung up the phone and skipped back to where everyone else was, seating herself beside Kirsten. "Mommy Auntie Hailey said she's gonna be here for my birthday party!"

"That's great." Kirsten said enthusiastically.

"Who else is coming to my party?"

"Well I'll be there, and your Daddy, and Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Auntie Hailey, Uncle Jimmy, Grandpa, and …" Kirsten trailed off, choosing not to name the last person.

Sadly her daughter was too smart for that. "And Julie." Sophia finished with a pout. "But Mommy, I didn't make an invitation for her."

"Yes, but we still have to invite her." Kirsten said gently, launching into an explanation of good manners.

"Ryan." Marissa whispered, having sat up straight in alarm upon hearing Sophia's words.

"Yeah?"

"My mother."

"What?"

"My mother."

"What about her?"

"I still haven't told her. About us."

Ryan's eyes filled with panic at the realization. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong Ryan?" Seth asked loudly, having gotten bored sitting quietly.

"I just realized I still have to tell my mom about me and Ryan." Marissa informed everyone.

"Uh oh." Sophia said. She didn't understand the situation, but figured that if Ryan was worried then it must be an 'uh oh' worthy situation.

"Return of the Dragon Lady." Seth said dramatically.

"Cohen!" Summer elbowed him. "It might not be too bad Coop."

"Yeah." Sandy agreed. "Maybe she'll take it well."

"Dad have you been smoking pot again?" Seth questioned.

"How do you smoke a pot?" Sophia asked curiously.

"By … setting it on fire." Kirsten quickly lied. "But I agree with Sandy. Marissa, your mother may have done some … unpleasant things in the past, but she's still your mother. Which means that what she wants most is for you to be happy. So if Ryan makes you happy, then she'll be … happy."

Everyone looked at Kirsten in disbelief, but it was Seth who voiced their concerns.

"Are we talking about the same Julie Cooper?"

Kirsten and Summer both were ready to yell at him when they were cut off by Marissa.

"Guys I know my mom. She's not going to take this well."

"Sweetie …" Kirsten said softly.

Marissa looked down at her hands, giving Sandy and Kirsten a chance to exchange looks. What kind of mother treated her daughter like that?

"But I don't care how she takes it." Marissa declared. "Nothing she says will change my mind about what I want." She took Ryan's hand with her own and leaned against him again.

Ryan smiled weakly, but the worry was still evident in his face. Even though Marissa took great joy in disobeying Julie, she was still her mother, and had a certain power over her.

"You know what I love about Julie Cooper?" Seth suddenly announced.

A swish was heard as everyone's head snapped to look at him, their mouths all open in shock. Sophia gasped, as if Seth was betraying some secret family code by his declaration.

It was Sandy who was able to pull himself together enough to speak first. "What could that possibly be?"

Seth cleared his throat, preparing to make his speech, clearly enjoying the confusion he was causing. "Well you see, just when she's said or done something and you think she's hit an all time low and can't possibly get any worse, she goes and does something even more insane and creates a whole new standard for herself."

"How is that a good thing?" Summer asked.

"Well it keeps you guessing. Keeps things exciting and new. I mean just imagine how boring our lives would be without her."

Everyone took the opportunity to imagine just that, smiles appearing on their faces at the idea.

"Anyways, back to Chrismukkah planning." Seth announced briskly, pulling them out of their daydreams.

"What planning is left to do Seth?" Kirsten asked. "The tree is up, the house is decorated, the guests are invited –"

"Just calm down Mom. Let's do this in an orderly fashion."

"Yes sir." Kirsten said in her most serious voice.

"Now I was thinking that with so many of us this year, we should all have specific titles and jobs."

"Seth you realize this is just Chrismukkah. We're not running a country here." Sandy interrupted.

"Just Chrismukkah?" Seth gasped. "Just Chrismukkah? It hurts me to hear such words."

"Cohen just get this over with." Summer snapped.

Seth sighed. "You're all so unspirited."

"It's seven in the morning." Ryan reminded him.

"Well it's not my fault everyone has jobs and things to do."

"Seth can you hurry up please?" Kirsten asked. "I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Fine, we'll do the condensed version. So I've assigned you all tasks. Mom, you're the Event Coordinator. Your job is to plan all of the major events. Chrismukkah Eve, aka Sophie's birthday dinner, Chrismukkah morning present opening and breakfast, and of course dinner."

"Well I can tell you what's happening right now." Kirsten offered.

"Everyone look at this. She is just totally on top of the game. This is a fine example of what you should all aspire to." Seth said proudly.

Summer placed her hand over Seth's mouth, gesturing for Kirsten to continue.

"So I already told you what we're doing for Sophia's birthday. The next morning we'll all open presents here, and Hailey and I are going to cook. That night Julie is having a party at her and my Dad's place."

Everyone cringed.

"Mommy we can't go there for Chrismukkah." Sophia wailed.

"Yeah, it'll be all the Newpsies." Seth shuddered.

"Yeah honey, it'll ruin the day." Sandy added.

"I don't know if we should go." Marissa pitched in.

"They're having a big party. She told me weeks ago." Kirsten offered weakly.

"We'll discuss this later. Mom, your job is to try to figure out how to get out of the party." Seth delegated. "Now for the rest of you …"

A little while later he finished assigning tasks, leaving everyone with jobs such as decorating, spreading cheer, crowd control, wrapping paper coordination, present patrol, and for himself, supervising.

"Ok we really have to get going." Kirsten said, grabbing all the coffee mugs and taking them to the sink. "Sophia go get your stuff."

"Mommy I don't wanna go today." Sophia informed her.

"Yeah Mommy, I don't want to go to work today." Seth chimed in, imitating his sister.

"Seth just get ready." Sandy ordered. "And Sophia, don't argue with your mother."

"Come on Coop. Since we're up, we might as well get some shopping done before the crowds get really bad." Summer suggested.

"Yeah, ok." Marissa agreed. "See you later." she whispered to Ryan, kissing him lightly.

"Bye Cohen. And if you ever wake me up this early again …"

"I love you too Summer." Seth ignored her threat and kissed her cheek as he rushed off to find his briefcase.


	41. Chapter 41

Marissa stood by the sink in her kitchen rinsing the dishes from dinner before sticking them into the dishwasher. It was a simple task, but one that filled her with a strange sense of pride. It might have been stupid, but doing chores around the house just made her feel like she'd finally grown up. She was an adult with her own house and responsibilities. And having a boyfriend like Ryan didn't hurt.

As an image of Ryan entered her mind, Marissa craned her neck to see the clock, wondering how much longer he had to work. Even though she had seen him that morning, and spoken to him a few hours ago, the thought of seeing him brought a smile to her face. Marissa closed the dishwasher and fiddled with the buttons until she heard the oddly satisfying sound of it turning on. She walked around the kitchen, tidying up anything that was out of its place.

Suddenly she heard a rustling noise outside the window. She looked out, but all she saw was the enormous yard illuminated by the evening sun. She continued cleaning up, but soon she was once again distracted by a sound. Marissa moved closer to the glass pane, peering out while trying to decide what to do if it was an intruder. Suddenly a head popped out of the bushes. Marissa screamed, but the sound died in her throat when she recognized the curly dark hair.

"Seth?" she yelled, her voice carrying through the slight open window.

Seth looked up at her and waved with a bright smile, as he had just been passing by instead of lurking outside her house.

"What are you doing?" Marissa questioned, her hand held to her chest as her heart rate began to slow down again.

Seth waved his hands around in a series of complicated gestures.

"Seth!" Marissa yelled.

Seth sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "Ok I was going for the stealth approach, but I guess that doesn't work for you."

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked once again.

"I'm just hanging out … in this lovely rose bush." Seth replied. "Can I come in?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll meet you at the back door." She quickly went and opened the door, sticking her head out and watching Seth creep towards her, his body as close to the wall as possible.

"Hello Marissa." Seth said genially once he was safely inside.

"Hey Seth." she replied with a slightly annoyed look. "What brings you by?"

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood." Seth said casually.

"You're always in the neighbourhood. You live next door." Marissa reminded him.

"Right. Well I just thought I'd stop by."

Marissa raised her eyebrows, but chose not to pursue the topic any further. "So Summer's not home right now." she informed him.

"Yeah I know. She's at my house."

Marissa gave him a funny look. "So you're here because?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Seth explained. "And Summer can't find out, so I had to find a time when she wouldn't be home. And I thought, what better time than when I know exactly where she is?"

"Won't she notice you're gone?"

"Ahh that's the brilliant part of my plan." Seth said proudly. "Right now we're playing hide and seek with Sophie, and Summer is 'it'. So she's not supposed to know where I am. And I have a reputation of being quiet the stealth one - I was the 1996 All-School hide and seek champion. In fact, I believe Joel Gorden is still looking for me."

"Right …"

"So anyways, I figure that her looking for me buys me about fifteen minutes." Seth concluded.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't know if Summer has mentioned this to you, but we're kind of thinking about maybe getting engaged." Seth said.

"Oh yeah she told me. She seems really excited."

"Awesome. Now you see, there's a small problem."

"What did you do?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

"Why do people always assume I did something wrong?" Seth whined. "Ryan said almost exactly the same thing when I called him earlier."

"Wait – if you already talked to Ryan, what do you need my help for?"

"Well Ryan is helpful for some things. Playstation, comic books, discussions about the different styles of wifebeaters. But when it comes to girls, he doesn't really know what he's doing."

"Really?" Marissa asked, thinking exactly the opposite in her mind.

"Ok not even going to go there. Anyways, he suggested I come talk to you."

"He told you to hide in the bushes outside my house?"

"No, that part was all me."

"Great. So what's the problem? You do want to marry Summer, don't you?"

"Of course. The issue is how to propose to her."

"You need to do something more romantic than the time you stood on the coffee cart." Marissa immediately realized.

"Exactly! And let me tell you Marissa, Seth Cohen is a hard guy to beat."

"Right."

"So I was hoping you'd have some ideas. Or maybe she's said something to you before? What works, what doesn't, what would make her so disgusted that she would move to another country and change her name?"

"Hmm," Marissa pondered this for a moment. "Well I know she's always been against those super cheesy clichéd proposals. You know, the ring in the cake, hiring a sky-writer, stuff like that. But she also doesn't like the super casual impromptu ones. It has to be well planned out. Romantic. Big without being cheesy."

"Ok, no clichés, but still big." Seth nodded. "Anything else?"

"Something private. No proposing in front of a huge crowd of people, like at a baseball game or something."

"Seeing as I've never been to any type of sporting event, I think I can handle that."

"It also has to be really memorable. I mean she's never said this, but I think you should go all out. Something different. Special. Original."

"Different and special is like the Seth Cohen mantra. And original is my middle name."

Marissa laughed. "But you know what Seth, whatever you do I'm sure she'll love it. As long as it ends with you asking her to marry you, she'll be happy."

Seth smiled. "I'm glad. But I want this to be something she'll never forget. Something huge. She deserves that."

"Yeah she does." Marissa agreed. "But really, don't worry too much. You know lately she's been happier than I ever remember her being. She loves you, and you love her. That's the important part."

"Speaking of being extremely happy, you and Ryan are both all sunshine and roses lately." Seth commented.

"Yeah, things are good." Marissa smiled.

"Good. Because if you hurt him, I'd be forced to … trample your rose bushes." Seth threatened jokingly.

"I don't ever want to hurt him again." Marissa said seriously.

"Now while we're on the topic of proposals, do you have any notes I should pass on to Ryan?"

"What?" Marissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait!" Seth held up his hand. "Let me preface that question by saying that Ryan did not ask me to ask you, nor is he about to propose that I'm aware of. And if I told him what I just asked, he'd probably beat me up, which means that this conversation can never get back to him. I just thought that while we were having this discussion I could get some hints to give him whenever he does decide to. Because I think we all know it'll happen eventually. Plus this way I'll seem really smart and observant and thoughtful."

"Good plan." Marissa commented.

"So … what do you want? Big cheesy spectacle? Thousands of people watching? Or quiet moment at the end of the driveway being all 'hey' 'hey' 'who are you' 'the person who wants to marry you'?"

"Something quiet. Romantic, but personal. Meaningful." Marissa stated.

"Ok, that was a little vague, but I can work with it. Now I should be getting back before Summer and Sophie give up on looking for me. But it was good talking to you. And thanks for you help."

"Any time." Marissa replied. "Although maybe next time you could call, or ring the doorbell or something."

"I can make no promises." Seth responded as he stepped outside the door. "I'll see you."

"Bye."

"Found you!" Sophia screeched, pulling back the cover of Seth's bed and finding him lying across where the pillows should have been.

"Ouch." Seth covered his ears and winced. "Why are you so loud?"

Sophia's eyes narrowed and she poked Seth. "I'm tired of this game." she whined. "And I'm hungry."

Seth rolled off his bed, landing at Summer's feet in a heap. "Summer, can you feed her?" he requested, looking up with what he hoped were pleading eyes.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen if you're going to act like this now, what'll you do when we have kids?"

Seth froze, his eyes huge. "Kids?"

"You're gonna have kids?" Sophia gasped.

Summer turned to Sophia with a gentle smile. "Not right now, or any time soon. But one day we hopefully will. Right Cohen?"

"Kids?" Seth said once again.

"We've talked about it before." Summer reminded him.

"Kids?"

"I'll fix him Summer." Sophia offered. She stepped towards Seth and punched his arm.

"Oww!" Seth yelped. "Sophie, where did you learn to punch like that? That is definitely not a Cohen trait."

"Ryan taught me." Sophia said proudly.

"He told you to punch people?" Seth questioned.

"Well no …" Sophia dragged her toe along the ground trying to stall.

"Exactly what happened?"

Sophia sighed. "One day you and Daddy were out and Mommy got called to work and it was a weekend so no one would be there to take care of me and I couldn't stay with her because she and Grandpa had some kinda meeting with some boring people. So Mommy asked Ryan if he could watch me but he was leaving for the gym, and Mommy asked if he could take me and he said ok, and then she told me to take some colouring and to be good and I promised. So when we were there Ryan was punching this really big brown bag that hanging from the ceiling and I asked if I could try and he said no and I said why and he said because I'm little. And then I told him I wanted to punch things like him and he said no. Then while he was punching it I was watching and that's how I learned."

Seth shook his head, unsure how to respond to this confession.

"I'm hungry." Sophia announced once again.

"Sophie we ate dinner a little while ago. Remember? Mom made food, we ate it?"

"That was ages ago." Sophia said dramatically. "And I don't want dinner. I want ice cream."

"No." Seth said bluntly.

"Please?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Cohen do you not want kids?" Summer suddenly interrupted.

"What? No!"

Summer gasped.

"Wait I mean yes. Or do I mean no. What I mean is that I do want kids."

"If you have kids can I be their fairy godmother?" Sophia requested.

"Sure sweetie." Summer agreed. "Hey, why don't you go downstairs and see what you want to eat. But don't actually take any or eat it til we get there, ok?"

"Can I call Mommy and ask if I can have ice cream?"

"No Sophie, right now me and Summer are in charge. Now listen to Summer." Seth instructed.

Sophia pouted, torn between her desire to eat ice cream, and wanting to listen to Summer. She was fine with disobeying Seth, because she did that all the time, but Summer was a different case.

"Sweetie please?" Summer asked.

"Ok." Sophia agreed, running out of the room and singing a Chrismukkah song she had invented as she ran.

"Why does she listen to you and not me?" Seth wondered out loud.

"Because I'm Summer and you're Seth." she replied with a smile, joining him where he was still sitting on the floor. "So what's the deal with having kids?"

Seth took her hands with his. "Summer I do want kids. It's just when you mentioned it before I got all panicky and …"

"Cohenish?"

"Yeah. But I do want them. Not yet. But eventually."

"Me too." Summer smiled. "How many do you want?"

"Ten."

"Cohen!"

"Six?"

"If you think I'm pushing out six little monsters like you, you can think again."

"Our kids won't be monsters." Seth said indignantly. "They'll be sweet, well behaved angels."

"With our genes?"

"Or they could be gangly, nerdy, neurotic losers who have rage blackouts."

"We're screwed." Summer sighed, falling back on to his lap.

"Humanity is screwed." Seth corrected.

"Three?" Summer asked softly.

"How about two with the option of a third?"

"Deal." Summer sat up and kissed Seth. "Now how about we go feed Miss Sophia, then go back to my place and kick Coop and Ryan out?"

"I like the way you think."

Later Marissa lying on the couch watching The Notebook. Suddenly she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and glanced at the display, a smile gracing her face as she recognized the caller. "Hey!"

"Hey." Ryan's voice came through the tiny device. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching The Notebook."

"That's a movie, isn't it?" Ryan asked.

Marissa gasped. "You haven't seen The Notebook? It's like the most romantic movie in history."

"Yeah I tend to go for movies that are a bit more exciting."

"Ryan," Marissa said sadly. "I don't know if I can be with someone who hasn't seen The Notebook."

"You sound like Seth." Ryan commented. "When I first moved here he told me that we couldn't be friends until I read some book."

"Did you?"

"Nope. Still haven't."

"Well you are going to see The Notebook." Marissa announced. "In fact, we can watch it tonight."

"Tonight?" Ryan whined.

"Yes." Marissa said decidedly. "And maybe after watching such a romantic movie, we could do some romantic things of our own …"

"I like the sound of that." Ryan replied. "So what's so special about this movie?"

"Well, like I said, it's super romantic. And adorable and sweet and hot and-"

"Yeah you're not really selling it to me."

"And … I don't know … it reminds me of us." Marissa added softly.

"How?"

"You'll just have to come over and see. And on that topic, when are you coming?"

"I'm just leaving my office now, so I should be there soon." Ryan promised.

"Good." Marissa said happily. "I'll have the DVD waiting."

"Great." Ryan said dryly.

"And I'll be waiting too." Marissa added seductively.

"Now that's what I call a good incentive."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ryan are you calling from outside my house?" Marissa questioned teasingly as she ran to the door. "Because that would be …" She trailed off at the sight of who was standing outside the now open door.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I've gotta go." she said bluntly, closing the phone and staring expectantly at the person in front of her.

There stood Julie Cooper-Nichol, clad in a brightly coloured and obviously expensive dress. Her jewellery was ridiculously large, her makeup worthy of a drag queen, her hair teased to perfection, and yet she looked stunning. It was one of those ensembles that would make anyone else look like a clown, but Julie could pull it off with ease. In fact, it was pretty much her standard outfit. What was unusual about her appearance was the huge smile plastered across her face.

"Marissa!" Julie said warmly, stepping forward and holding her arms out to her daughter.

"Mother." Marissa replied evenly, allowing Julie to hug her briefly. "What brings you here?"

"Oh Marissa!" Julie breathed, grasping Marissa's shoulders and looking her up and down. "Honey I haven't seen you in so long."

"Whose fault is that?" Marissa questioned, trying to remain calm.

"You've lost some weight." Julie commented, ignoring her daughter's comment. "Have you been working out?"

"You could say that." Marissa smirked, imagining what her mother would say if she knew exactly what type of exercise Marissa had been getting lately.

Julie looked at Marissa suspiciously. She could tell there was more to it than what Marissa was saying, but couldn't figure out what. "So I can't believe that you didn't tell me you bought this place."

Marissa shrugged. "You never asked."

Julie smiled tightly. "Do you realize how bad it made me look to find out from Taryn, who heard it from Gloria Roberts, who knew for ages but forgot because of her meds?"

"Sorry for embarrassing you in front of the Newpsies." Marissa said, not sounding sorry at all, and immediately regretting what she had said. As much as she despised Julie, she was still her mother. And it did seem like she was trying to make some effort. "Do you want to see what we did to the house?"

"I would love to." Julie said happily.

Marissa sighed. "Ok come in." She showed Julie around the house, keeping a running commentary going to prevent Julie from getting into any personal issues. "So that's it." she announced when they ended back in the foyer.

"Oh Marissa, it's gorgeous!" Julie gushed. "I mean I obviously liked the old décor, but this is just beautiful. You two have done an amazing job."

"Thanks Mom." Marissa smiled. "You should come over for dinner one day. I can show you some of the designs Summer and I have made." The invitation slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Oh!" Julie put her hand over her heart and smiled sweetly. "I would love to!"

"Great." Marissa said, suddenly remembering that she had something to tell Julie.

"Honey you have no idea how happy this makes me." Julie continued. "You making me a part of your life."

"Really?"

"Yes. All I want is to be involved in your life."

"Hold that thought." Marissa instructed. "I have something to tell you."

Julie looked at her attentively.

"So … the thing is … I …"

"Yes?"

"I'm dating Ryan." Marissa blurted out.

Julie's eyes widened dramatically, but she was silent.

"I mean I wasn't before. When I last met you. But then he helped us out with the house, and we spent some time together, and we both knew that we wanted to be together, but I asked him to wait because I wanted some time alone, and he did, and then last week we just … we're dating now." Marissa looked at Julie expectantly.

For a quick second a look of intense rage crossed Julie's face, but before Marissa could clearly identify it she had replaced it with a huge smile. "That's great honey!" Julie said enthusiastically, her voice so believable that if Marissa hadn't known her mother's view on the subject, she would have believed her mother was honestly happy.

"That's great?" Marissa repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes." Julie agreed.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else would I say?"

Marissa just stared at her.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Julie asked.

"Uhh good." Marissa was still bewildered by her mother's apparent good mood about the news.

"That's good. Are you doing something tonight?"

"Yeah. He's coming over now and we're going to watch The Notebook."

"Oh that's such a sweet movie!" Julie cooed. "So romantic. Allie and Noah were so wonderful. And that Ryan Gosling is fun to look at. Although that mother really is quite a bitch."

There was a long pause.

"Look at the time – I really should get going. But I'm so glad we got this chance to catch up." Julie air kissed Marissa by each cheek. "Bye!" She picked up her purse and walked briskly out the door, her heels tapping out a pattern on the marble steps. "Oh hello Ryan!" her voice wafted in the door.

"Uhh hi." he was clearly bewildered.

"Well I must be off, but it was lovely to see you again. Bye."

"Bye."

Seconds later Ryan entered the still open door, clearly confused from his encounter with Julie. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Marissa replied, her expression mirroring his.

"She seemed almost … happy. You don't think …"

"She actually is? I doubt it." Marissa responded. "She's up to something. I just don't know what. But whatever. I'm not going to let my crazy mother ruin our evening." She smiled and walked the few steps to meet Ryan, kissing him gently. "Let's do something fun."

Ryan smiled. "Sounds good."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was talking about watching the movie." She led him into the den where she quickly set up the DVD player while he seated himself on the couch. Once she had the disk in she grabbed the remote and walked to the couch, snuggling under the arm Ryan offered up.

A little while later Marissa sat intently watching the screen, while Ryan was just as intently watching something, or rather someone, else.

"Aww!" Marissa cooed, looking up at Ryan to see his reaction to what had happened. "Ryan!" she scolded, seeing that he wasn't watching the movie at all.

"It's so … feminine." Ryan attempted to defend himself. "And you're so beautiful."

"Nice try." Marissa laughed. "Now if you would please watch the movie."

"Why?" Ryan whined, sounding remarkably like Sophia.

"Because it's my favourite movie and I love this next part." Marissa said. "I'm just trying to involve you in my interests."

"Good one." Ryan smirked, turning his head to look at the screen. "Hey!" he gasped as Noah ran and jumped on to the ferris wheel.

"I've always had a thing for ferris wheels." Marissa whispered after the scene was over.

"Is that why you love this movie?" Ryan asked.

"Part of why. It's just that Noah and Allie … remind me of us."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out by watching the movie." Marissa replied cheekily.

"I think that there are better things to watch than the movie."

"You really need some better lines." Marissa wrinkled her nose.

Ryan looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"Luckily I'm a sucker for a guy who appreciates the romance of a ferris wheel." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The movie continued to play, totally forgotten by the two who had found something they'd rather spend their time doing.

-----the next day------

"Ryan's home!" Sophia yelled upon hearing the front door open.

"Thanks for telling us." Seth said sarcastically. "Because you know we can't hear on our own."

"Don't be a grinch Seth." Sophia instructed.

"What did you just call me Sophie?"

"My name isn't Sophie."

"Yes it is."

"No. This week my name is Chrismukkah."

"That's your middle name."

"Yeah, but this week I want everyone to call me Chrismukkah."

"But-" Seth looked at his parents for assistance.

"Sandy, who was it that wanted to name her Chrismukkah?" Kirsten asked pretending not to remember.

"That's a good question honey." Sandy replied, smirking wickedly.

"You two are so unhelpful." Seth pouted.

"Call me Chrismukkah." Sophia insisted.

"You know it's nice having someone who can teach Seth a lesson once in a while." Kirsten commented. "Hey Ryan." she added as he entered the kitchen.

"Thank god you're here man. Sophie is being so difficult." Seth tattled.

"My name is Chrismukkah." Sophia said loudly.

"Munch if we call you Chrismukkah everyone will get confused between you and the holiday." Ryan said.

"Oh …" Sophia pondered this. "Ok, I'll be Sophia then."

Seth's mouth dropped open.

"Hey Seth, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryan requested.

"Well I am a very busy person … but I guess I can make some time for my brother. What's up?"

Ryan's eyes darted towards the pool house briefly.

Seth gasped. "Oh. My. God. You want some Seth-Ryan time!" Without waiting for a response he continued. "Hallelujah! I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ryan would be the one asking for Seth-Ryan time, but it has come. Chalk one up to Jesus and Moses!"

"Seth."

"Yeah ok, pool house sounds good."

"I'm coming too." Sophia announced.

"No, you aren't." Seth replied.

"Baby why don't you help me wrap some presents?" Kirsten suggested.

"But Mommy, that's boring. You don't let me see the presents inside their boxes."

"Well Soapy, that's because you're not so good at keeping secrets." Sandy reminded her.

"I'm better than Seth is." Sophia whined.

"Yes, and that's why I don't let Seth see the presents either." Kirsten smirked. "Come on." She held her hand out to her daughter.

Sophia frowned at her brothers, but nevertheless ran to Kirsten.

"Whew, crisis averted." Seth sighed in relief. "Now why don't we do the Seth-Ryan time in the kitchen where we'll be within easy reach of snacks." He sat down at the table and waited a moment, then turned to stare at Sandy. "Awkward." he sing-songed when Sandy refused to take the hint and leave.

"Aww come on boys, let me stay." Sandy pleaded.

"Dad, I clearly said Seth-Ryan time. And being a lawyer I'm sure you can see the possibility of a lawsuit if we include you. Because Seth-Ryan insinuates just Seth and Ryan. There is no mention of Sandy in there. It's not Seth-Ryan with the option of Sandy time."

"But there's also nothing in the name to prevent the addition of Sandy." Sandy retorted.

"It's unethical."

"Your excluding me is unethical. I could sue you for not having a good reason."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"Hey man, think how we feel when you and Mom discuss your little building developments at dinner." Seth retorted.

"Seth-Ryan-Sandy time." Sandy insisted.

"How about Seth-Sandy time and Ryan in the pool house alone time?" Ryan said, heading for the door.

"No!" Seth yelped. "Dad, this is the first time Ryan has ever requested Seth-Ryan time, and see what you've done?"

"Just let me stay." Sandy said obstinately. "What are you two talking about?"

"You."

"Marissa." Ryan admitted.

Seth gasped. "Ok this really is an auspicious occasion. First Ryan wants Seth-Ryan time, and to top that off, he is willing – no wanting, to talk about Marissa."

Ryan shot him a dirty look.

"And because this is such a big event, I think that I should be present." Sandy said hopefully. "We all know I'm an expert with the ladies. Whatever question you have Ryan, just shoot. I'm sure I can come up with an ideal solution."

"I don't know what to get her for Chrismukkah." Ryan divulged.

"We're going to need Kirsten." Sandy said bluntly, standing up and going off to find his wife.

"You're a wimp." Seth yelled after him. "I've told you before, Seth-Ryan time is not for the faint of heart." He then turned to Ryan. "Man how could you do this?" Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Mere days before the big day and you have nothing?"

"Well I'd figured out what to get for her, but that was before we were together. So now I need something …"

"No I understand. Let me think." Seth rubbed his hands together thoughtfully. "Well you could get her what I got Summer."

"I'm not giving Marissa a 'Seth Cohen starter pack'."

"Ryan, I got Summer a real present too."

"What did you get her?"

"Ok Ryan, what do you need?" Kirsten asked briskly as she re-entered the kitchen. "Sandy said it was extremely important. I left him with Sophia to attempt to wrap some presents."

"Have a seat Mom." Seth gestured towards the chair Sandy had vacated. "Ryan here has a huge dilemma."

A concerned look immediately appeared on Kirsten's delicate features. "What's wrong?"

Ryan opened his mouth to explain, but Seth cut him off.

"He doesn't know what to get Marissa for Chrismukkah."

"He hasn't bought something yet?" Kirsten gasped.

"Nope. He had a present figured out, but then they started dating so he needs something better. Something very 'to my girlfriend on our first Chrismukkah together besides the one in high school that you made oh so memorable with the drinking and the cops'. Something that says 'I love you and I'm so glad we're back together' without actually saying it because that's just corny. Something-"

"Seth." Ryan interrupted.

"Right. Why don't you take it from here?"

"I have no idea what to buy." Ryan said simply.

"Hmm." Kirsten pondered this for a moment. "So I'm guessing that you want something more original than perfume or jewellery?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded.

"Original is my middle name." Seth announced, trying to steer the conversation back towards Seth-Ryan time.

"Seth, I think this is a little out of your league." Kirsten informed him gently. "Ryan needs a woman's perspective."

Seth pouted. "It is not out of my league. Not because I have a woman's perspective or anything. But I'm good at buying presents, I mean I got an awesome one for Summer."

"Sweetie a 'Seth Cohen starter pack' isn't exactly an awesome gift."

"I got her a real present too!" Seth was almost yelling at this point.

"Hey you never told me what it was." Ryan remembered.

"I got her a –"

"UH OH DADDY!" Sophia's yelled upstairs.

"Oh no." Kirsten said worriedly. "I have to go see what those two have done. But Ryan, I'll think about it and talk to you later." She rushed out of the room to go undo whatever damage her husband and daughter had managed.

"Seth?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.

"You want to hear my gift advice?" Seth questioned eagerly.

"No, actually I think I'll wait and see what your mom says. Maybe talk to Summer."

"No one trusts me." Seth whined.

"Your track record isn't so great." Ryan reminded him.

"Stop living in the past dude."

"Dude?"

"Yeah that sounded kind of lame." Seth agreed. "So anyways, if you don't want my gift advice anymore, what did you want now?"

"Have you seen The Notebook?"

"Yeah! It's like the most romantic movie ever!" Seth said enthusiastically. "I mean … it's cool for a chick flick." he added in his most masculine voice.

"Nice cover." Ryan nodded sarcastically. "So what's it about?"

"What's with the sudden interest in movies where people don't shoot each other?"

"It's just something Marissa said." Ryan replied vaguely.

"Wow, Marissa can get you interested in chick flicks?" Seth asked in amazement. "You must really like her."

Ryan glared at him. "She said that the movie reminds her of us, but wouldn't tell me how."

"Now that you mention it," Seth considered this idea, "It kind of does."

"What's it about?" Ryan asked again.

"Well there's this girl, Allie, who's from a rich family. She falls in love with this poor guy Noah. So they have this crazy summer romance, but then her parents flip out that he isn't good enough for her and take her away. A few years later she's engaged to some guy who her parents adore, and he's still doing the loner thing. They meet up, figure out they still love each other, and basically end up together."

"That really is like us." Ryan commented.

"Maybe that's what you should get her for Chrismukkah." Seth suggested.

"She already has the DVD."

"No Ryan. Take it one step further. Be creative. Be original."

"Like how?"

"And now look who's come crawling back for gift advice. Isn't it funny how that works?"

"Seth."

"Ok so maybe I haven't figured that out yet. I'll get back to you on it."

"How did you manage to wrap Sophia's arm to the present?" Kirsten's amusement-filled voice floated into the kitchen.

"Honey, wrapping presents is hard." Sandy replied.

"Yeah Mommy, specially because Daddy doesn't know how." Sophia tattled.

"Hey boys. Did you figure it out?" Sandy questioned.

"No, but Mom and I are working on it. Unlike some people who just ran away."

"Can I help?" Sophia asked.

"Sophie this is an extremely stealth mission. We can't involve any more people than absolutely necessary." Seth said seriously.

"Oh. Ok." Sophia nodded with equal seriousness, even though she had no idea what he meant. Then her face brightened. "Did you know my birthday is in three days?"

Everyone groaned.

"We've heard." Seth answered for them.

Ryan dialled Marissa's number, feeling the flutter of nerves that still hit him every time he called her.

"Hey! I was just thinking of you." Marissa answered the phone. "You busy?"

"No, why?"

"Can I come visit you?" she said this playfully, making it clear exactly what she wanted to do with him.

"Umm I actually wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Oh." Marissa's voice instantly lost it perkiness. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad." Ryan quickly assured her. "It's just about Chrismukkah …"

"Oh I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Marissa remembered.

"You can go first." Ryan offered.

"Ok. This is going to sound kind of … whatever, but we never talked about getting each other presents, and I guess it's kind of assumed, but I was wondering if you had …"

"I haven't got you one yet either." Ryan admitted, reading between the lines of what she was saying.

"Thank god." Marissa sighed. "Wow that sounded wrong. But it's just that I had one planned, and then we-"

"Got back together so it's different now." Ryan finished. "I know the feeling."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Ok … did you have anything in mind?"

"No …" Ryan said guiltily.

"Me neither." Marissa assured him. "You'd think it would be easier now that we're together, but-"

"It's harder." Ryan finished.

"What if … we skip the presents thing?"

"Skip it?"

"Yeah. Why waste money on some ridiculously expensive thing that the other person doesn't need?"

"Good point."

"Plus right now neither of us should really be spending a lot of money. And," Marissa paused shyly for a moment, "I already have everything I could want."

Ryan smiled. "I know the feeling." Although he would never reciprocate with such emotional words, he understood what she meant.

"So do you want to do something now?" Marissa asked.

"Your pool house or mine?"


	42. Chapter 42

At exactly 5:17 in the morning on December 24, Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen woke up. She immediately sat straight up in her bed, a huge smile on her face as she realized what day it was.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Sophia shrieked excitedly as she tore down the hallway, her dark hair flying out behind her. She burst through the door to her parents' room and jumped onto the bed. "I'M FOUR! I'M FOUR I'M FOUR I'M FOUR!" she chanted as she bounced on the bed between them.

Sandy reached his arms out and grabbed Sophia around her waist, forcing her to stop jumping and sit down.

"Happy birthday baby." Kirsten said, kissing her daughter's cheek affectionately.

"Happy birthday." Sandy echoed, ruffling her hair. "Now let's all go back to sleep." he added, his head dropping back against his pillow.

"But-"

"Let's sleep sweetie." Kirsten insisted, hugging Sophia's tiny body against her own and closing her eyes.

Sophia lay there for a few seconds before frowning and wriggling out of her mother's grasp. She slipped off the bed and out of the room, tiptoeing for a few steps before starting to run once again. "Seth!" she yelled as she threw his door open dramatically and quickly approached his bed. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M FOUR!"

"Good job Sophie." Seth muttered, rolling away from her and putting his pillow over his head.

"Seth!" Sophia whined, poking his back. "I'm four!"

Seth sighed and turned to face her again. "Technically you aren't four until eleven tonight."

Sophia glared at him. "I'm four." she repeated unwaveringly.

"And the oldest acting four year old I've ever met." Seth added. "And now since you're all of four years old, how about you show some maturity and let me sleep?"

"But Daddy always says that you're not mature and you're way older than me, so why do I have to be?"

Seth couldn't think of a response to this, so he instead chose to stick with what he could think of: "Go back to sleep Sophie. Or actually, why don't you go tell Ryan that you're four?"

"Ok!" Sophia ran out of the room, returning moments later. "But Seth, he has that new lock on the pool house that I can't open."

"A lock." Seth scoffed. "Sophie, we Cohen's aren't stopped by simple things like locks. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get around it. Plus, if I have to be woken up, so does Ryan."

Sophia thought about this for a minute. Or rather she pretended to think while waiting for Seth to suggest something.

"Hey, I know! You should call him."

"Call him?"

"Yeah, he has a phone for a reason. And if he doesn't pick up the main line, call his cell. And just alternate the two until he answers."

"Ok!" Sophia ran out of the room again.

"Happy birthday Sophie!" Seth yelled after her.

Seconds later Sophia ran back in. "I don't wanna go downstairs by myself." she informed Seth. "Can I use your phone?"

"No."

"Ok thanks!" Sophia grabbed the phone off his desk and sat herself on his bed with it.

"You've been hanging around with Summer way too much." Seth commented with a sigh.

Ryan heard his phone ringing and frowned, glancing at the clock and wondering who would be calling him so early. He gingerly reached over Marissa's sleeping form to grab the cell phone, quickly opening it to silence its ringing. "Hello?"

Marissa blinked a few times in confusion, looking at Ryan through sleep laced eyes.

"Ryan!" the voice came loudly through the phone.

"Happy birthday Munch." Ryan laughed.

"I'm four!" Sophia informed him proudly, still yelling.

"That's great. But Munch, you should be sleeping right now. Why are you calling?" As Ryan said the words he knew the answer. "Munch is Seth there?"

"Uh huh. But Ryan, I'm four!"

"Yeah, that's great. Now how about you go back to sleep for a little while?"

"No I can't because that's wasting my birthday." Sophia said seriously.

"Ok, then how about you jump on Seth so he can't sleep either?" Ryan suggested.

"Ok!"

"Ow! Sophie!" Seth yelped as Sophia evidently started right away. He grabbed the phone from her and spoke into it "Ryan I didn't tell her to call you."

"Sure you didn't." Ryan smirked. "Have fun. I'll see you later." With that he hung up, the smirk still on his face.

"What was that about?" Marissa questioned, laying her head on his chest as soon as he was lying down again. "Not the Sophia's birthday part, because I got that, but the bit with Seth."

"Oh Seth apparently gave her the idea of calling me. I'm guessing she woke up everyone in the house, so he figured to spread the joy."

"Good thing you got the new lock." Marissa commented.

"Yeah otherwise Sophia would have gotten a lesson on the facts of life for her birthday, and Kirsten would have killed us."

"Facts of life, huh? I think I could use a brush up course on that." Marissa smiled wickedly.

"That can be arranged." Ryan said as he tipped her chin up so their lips could meet.

"Captain Oats, did you know it's Sophia's birthday today?"

"Neeeeiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhh."

"Seth!" Sophia whined. "Make him talk right."

"Sophie, that's how horses talk. It's Princess Chrismukkah that's talking wrong." Seth retorted.

Sophia frowned at him, clearly unimpressed with his skills at playing horses. However before she could say anything they were interrupted by Seth's cell phone ringing.

"Who's calling?" Sophia asked with great interest. "Is it the Chrismukkah Pony telling you how ponies talk?"

"It's …" Seth looked at the caller ID. "Summer?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Morning Cohen!" she said in a bubbly voice.

"What are you doing up this early? And why are you calling me this early?"

"Well I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, and then I figured that Sophia probably had you guys all up by now, so I called." Summer explained. "Can I talk to her?"

"You're calling me at six am and asking for my little sister? Seth said incredulously.

"Cohen, it's a little early for your Cohenisms. Plus, I wouldn't have to call you if you'd stayed here last night. But since you went home so you could be there for Sophia's birthday, I think that you should let me talk to her."

"Cohenisms … I like it. But fine, here she is." Seth held the phone out towards Sophia. "Summer wants to talk to you."

"Hi Summer!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Hey sweetie. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! Did you know I'm four years old now?"

"Four years old, wow. You're getting pretty old." Summer teased.

"I know! Soon I'm gonna start preschool, and then real school, and then college, and then I'll be all grown up like you and Seth and Ryan and Coop!"

"Don't let your mom hear that." Summer suggested.

"Yeah, Mommy gets all funny and kinda sad when I talk about getting big." Sophia informed her. "Summer?"

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to my birthday party tonight?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't dare miss the coolest party of the year."

Sophia giggled. "Summer?"

"Yes?"

"Can ponies like Princess Chrismukkah and Captain Oats talk like real people?"

"Obviously."

"Told you so." Sophia stuck her tongue out at Seth, confusing both him and Summer, as both had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you later today, alright?"

"Ok Summer. Do you want to talk to Seth again?" Without waiting for a reply Sophia handed Seth the phone and resumed playing with the ponies.

"That would be awesome."

"Talking to me is awesome? I'm honoured." Seth said proudly.

"Cohen, your ego has now become the size of a small country." Summer sighed. "If you were in a comic book, you'd be the evil villain 'Ego Guy'."

"Ego Guy … I like it. So if I'm Ego Guy, that makes you …"

"Don't say it." she said, her voice holding a hint of a threat.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." Seth finished.

"So cheesy." Summer laughed.

"Cheesy in an adorable way that makes you love me?"

"Yeah. Nice fishing for compliments there."

"It's what I do." Just then Seth heard a phone ringing. "Summer can I call you back later? There's a call on the house line and the parentals are still sleeping."

"Sure. Bye Cohen."

"Bye." Seth grabbed the other phone and hit on the 'on' button. "Hello Cohen household, Seth the secretary speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"That's not how Tia answers phones." Sophia noted.

"Oh hey Hailey."

"Auntie Hailey!" Sophia dropped Princess Chrismukkah and grabbed for the phone.

"Sophie wait." Seth turned so it was out of her reach and spoke for a few moments with Hailey. "Ok I'll see you later today – here's Sophie."

"Hi!" Sophia yelled. She listened for a moment as Hailey's voice could be heard singing happy birthday to her. "Thank you Auntie Hailey!" She listened again for a moment. "Ok I'll go find Mommy." Immediately after that she ran down the hallway yelling "Mommy! Auntie Hailey's on the phone for you!" Soon after she returned. "Seth?"

"Yes?" Seth groaned, having been attempting to go back to sleep while she was gone.

"Did you know Auntie Hailey is gonna come here today?"

"Yes I did."

"And Uncle Jimmy."

"I know."

"Sophia?" Sandy interrupted them.

"Hi Daddy!" Sophia ran to hug him as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Hey Soapy, how do you feel about having your first surfing lesson in honour of your birthday?"

Sophia gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Really Daddy?"

"If you can be ready in ten minutes then you can come." Sandy offered.

"Ok!" Sophia agreed. "But Daddy, I don't have any surfing clothes."

"Oh what a shame." Sandy pretended to be disappointed. "It's really too bad that we don't have any … pink surf outfits." he finished as he pulled a box out from behind his back.

"Daddy!" Sophia gasped as she lifted off the lid to reveal exactly that. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She grabbed the garment and ran off to her room, skipping occasionally on the way.

"Yeah Dad, thank you. Now I can get some more sleep." Seth said thankfully.

"Not so fast son. I think your mother is going to need some help with last minute Chrismukkah stuff."

"Oh I can't say no to Chrismukkah stuff – Jesus and Moses would never let me live it down." Seth bit his lip. "Fine. But I'm taking a nap later."

"Seth what are you doing?" Kirsten asked suspiciously as she watched her son walk around the patio, eyeing the dinner table Sandy had set up earlier with a puzzled expression.

"Mom this seating arrangement is unacceptable." Seth informed her with great distress in his voice as he fingered one of the place cards Sophia had made for each guest.

"And why is that?" she asked dryly, brushing past him and arranging the silverware beside each plate.

Seth gave her an exasperated look. "You know for a queen Newpsie you're not always the brightest in social situations."

"Are you upset because Sophia's at the head of the table? Because I know that's not proper, but it's her birthday, and otherwise it'll seem too much like a Christmas Eve dinner instead of a birthday party, which wouldn't be fair to her."

Seth wrinkled his nose. "Yeah I wasn't talking about that. I didn't clock that on my radar."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

Seth sighed. "Mom look where you put Julie."

"She's beside Marissa." Kirsten said casually.

"Who is beside Ryan, who Julie hates. The only thing Julie hates more than Ryan is Ryan and Marissa together." Seth said dramatically.

Kirsten pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well your father and I are sitting here," she gestured to one side of Sophia's seat. "And I can't have Julie too close to Sophia, so she needs to be at the other end of the table, which means we can't sit beside her. I can't put her beside Jimmy because that would be awkward, or beside Hailey because those two have a history of fighting on Christmas Eve."

Seth's eyes lit up. "I think a re-enactment of the night Sophia was born would be the perfect way to celebrate her birthday."

"But you're right, she also shouldn't be beside Ryan or Marissa." Kirsten continued, ignoring Seth.

"Hey I know where to put her! In the kitchen by herself." Seth suggested helpfully.

"There's only one place left for her …" Kirsten trailed off, the mischievous look in her eyes oddly reminiscent of her daughter.

"Who?" Seth asked curiously. It was another moment before he understood. "No Mom, you can't do that. It's cruel and inhumane and would ruin Sophie's birthday for me forever."

"Please Seth?"

"No, I won't do it. Plus, I want to sit beside Sophie because she's my baby sister who I love oh so much."

"No this is perfect. Julie won't bother you, and she'll be far enough away from everyone she could bother. And you and Sophia will be too far apart to start fighting."

"You make me sound like I'm her age too." Seth pouted.

"Sometimes sweetie, you act like it." Kirsten said in her most sincere tone, gently placing her hand on his arm.

Seth glared at her. "Ok but what if Sophie wants to sit beside Summer? You don't want to disappoint the birthday girl."

"Sophia already told me she wants to sit beside me, your father, you, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, and Hailey. And I explained to her that won't happen, and that she'd get to sit beside two of those people."

"And she was ok with that?" Seth said in surprise. "Maybe she is maturing with age."

"Well first she tried to convince me that we should switch seats every five minutes, but after I shot that down she decided to deal with it."

"Mom if you make me sit beside Julie I swear I'll do something really rude and embarrassing." Seth threatened in a last attempt.

"Seth if you don't want to be treated like a four year old, don't act like one." Kirsten retorted.

"Cohen are you acting like a brat again?" Summer questioned as she came out of the kitchen.

"Never." Seth replied.

"Hello Summer!" Kirsten said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'll be fine once we get all this party stuff sorted out. So what brings you by?"

"Actually I wanted to do the finishing touches on Sophia's present."

"Excuse me you two." Kirsten said as the phone began to ring inside.

"It's in the pool house." Seth informed her. "That's the only room Sophie can't get in to, since Ryan put that new lock on it. He went with Marissa for some last minute Chrismukkah shopping, but he said he left the door unlocked so you could get in there."

"Thanks." Summer kissed Seth's cheek and then glanced at the table. "Who put Marissa beside Julie?"

"Don't even go there."

"Ok." Summer said slowly, giving him a funny look. "I'll be in the pool house then."

She left Seth to once again pace around the table, this time trying to figure out an arrangement that kept Julie away from him.

"Seth we have a problem." Kirsten said frantically as she came back outside.

"Chillax Mom." Seth said loudly.

"Cohen never say that again!" Summer yelled from the pool house.

"What's wrong?" he asked more quietly.

"Hailey just called. Apparently there's a snowstorm in Colorado and they're snowed in at the airport."

"Colorado?"

"I've stopped questioning why they go anywhere." Kirsten said. "But she says they're no flights going out, which means-"

"Uh oh." Seth's eyes widened.

"Sophia's going to be devastated. Hailey's never missed her birthday." Kirsten worried.

"We'll have to stall her. Keep her distracted so she doesn't notice." Seth suggested. "It'll be very stealth."

"Seth she's not stupid. Hailey said it could be a while, meaning they might not fly out today at all. We can't keep her from noticing for a full day."

"Good point. On to plan B."

"Which is?"

"You know, I think that Chrismukkah disasters fall under your job description, so I'll leave this part up to you. I'm going to go help Summer."

Kirsten rolled her eyes, gnawing on her lip as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Mommy!" Sophia squealed excitedly as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hi darling." Kirsten replied as she pulled a tray out of the oven and set it on the counter. "How was surfing?"

"It was so much fun! Daddy said I surfed really good, and-" Sophia lowered her voice "I think I was better then him!"

"Better than your Daddy already?"

"That might be because it's hard for Daddy to surf in three feet of water." Sandy suggested as he walked in.

Sophia shrugged and spun around, water flying from her hair as she did so.

"Baby you're dripping." Kirsten said in distress as she noticed the puddle forming at Sophia's feet.

"Oops."

"Sandy why didn't you dry her off properly?" Kirsten questioned, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Aww honey you know how hard it is to catch her. She's like a fish in the water." Sandy whined.

"I love you Mommy!" Sophia piped up.

A smile won its way across Kirsten's face. "I love you too sweetie." she said as she kissed the top of Sophia's head. "But if you're going to come home dripping than I'm not letting Daddy take you surfing again."

Sophia gasped. "But I love surfing!"

"That's my girl!" Sandy said proudly. "Spoken like a true Cohen."

"Ok except that over half of us don't like to surf, so that doesn't really work." Seth interjected as he wandered into the kitchen. "Whoa!" he yelled as he slipped on the wet floor, grabbing the counter to stop himself from falling. "Why is the floor wet?" he demanded.

"Sorry Seth." Sophia said, sounding honestly sorry about it. "Are you ok?"

"It takes more than a slight slip to hurt me." Seth said, puffing up his chest.

"Yeah, meaning anything more than that hurts him." Summer teased. "Cohen we have to finish-" she stopped abruptly when she saw Sophia. "Hello birthday girl!" Summer opened her arms to hug the little girl.

"Hi Summer!"

"Oh you're wet." Summer frowned as she pulled back.

"Sorry."

"Sophia why don't you go change?" Kirsten suggested.

"But Mommy, I have to take a bath first. Otherwise my hair will turn into seaweed."

"What?"

Sophia sighed dramatically. "Don't you know Mommy? If you don't take a bath after swimming in the ocean, your hair turns to seaweed. And if you still don't take one, you grow a tail and become a mermaid."

"Who told you that?" Kirsten asked suspiciously, eyeing Seth.

"Well Mom, the moral was still good, wasn't it?" Seth questioned.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Sandy can you give her a bath?"

"Can I swim in the bathtub?" Sophia giggled and started making fish faces at Sandy.

"No." Sandy said sternly.

"Can I go swim in the pool then?"

"Soapy you just went swimming in the ocean."

"But Daddy I just love to swim."

"See this is where you make up some story about how if you swim too much you turn green." Seth mock whispered to Kirsten.

"You do?" Sophia gasped.

"Come on Soapy." Sandy groaned, leading her upstairs.

Later Kirsten was on the phone with Hailey again, trying to find out when or if she could make it to Newport. After a long debate she'd finally convinced Sophia to take a nap, as she knew that between her excitement and waking up at five in morning, the little girl would be exhausted by dinner time.

Seth and Summer had finished with Sophia's present and were sitting by the pool, their feet hanging into the cool blue water.

"Hey Cohen do you want to come run some errands with me?" Summer asked.

"Like what type of errands?"

"Oh just normal stuff." she replied casually. "Pick up some groceries, take care of a few last minute Chrismukkah things, stop by my Dad's house, buy some more wrapping paper …"

"Whoa rewind there." Seth interrupted. "Your Dad's house?"

"Yeah. He called this morning, and he sounded so sad that this is the first Christmas Eve I'm not going to be spending with him, so I thought I'd stop by for a bit this afternoon."

"Your Dad's house?" Seth said again.

"It's just that for so long it was really just the two of us … and the step-monster, but she was always sedated. I just want to go spend some time with him." Summer attempted to explain.

"Summer you don't have to justify wanting to visit your Dad. I totally understand. But why do you want me to come?"

"Because you're part of my life now." Summer said softly.

"Ok, but your dad and I have never really gotten along. Wouldn't it be better if you went alone?"

"Cohen." Summer said softly, clasping his hands between her own. "My Dad loves me. And wants me to be happy And I love you. He just has to realize that being with you is what makes me happy."

"But … last time …"

"Cohen we're not in high school anymore. What we have now is so much more real. He just has to see us so he can understand that and accept it."

"What if he doesn't?"

Summer placed her hand on his cheek. "If he won't accept us together that won't change anything. I promise I won't flip out like I did last time. But if he does, then we have his blessing."

Seth looked down. "You promise it won't change anything?"

"Promise." Summer kissed her pinky finger and held it out to him to pinky-swear.

"Fine, we'll go visit him." Seth reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Cohen!" Summer kissed him softly before standing up. "Now how about we find you another shirt to wear?"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's so … white. It makes your teeth look yellow."

"You're a smart woman Summer." Seth said as he followed her into the house.

Ryan yawned hugely, not even attempting to hide or stifle it.

"You're tired already?" Marissa said in surprise as she handed him another purchase to carry.

"I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, thanks to someone." Ryan retorted, shifting all of the bags to one hand so he could open the store door for Marissa.

"Well if you want I could stop coming over." Marissa offered innocently.

"Sure." Ryan agreed nonchalantly.

"Ryan!" Marissa protested, hitting his chest.

Ryan smirked at her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm joking. In fact, why don't we head back to the pool house right now?"

"Nope, you just got yourself another hour of shopping." Marissa smiled wickedly.

Ryan groaned. "I hate shopping."

Marissa took his hand in hers and led him towards the next store. "I know you do, but we really need to finish this up. We're kind of on a deadline here."

"Marissa you've bought presents for everyone. I've bought presents for everyone. What else could we possibly need to buy?"

Marissa froze, her eyes wide as she stared ahead into the store.

Ryan looked at her curiously, then followed her gaze to see Julie Cooper-Nichol whining to a salesperson.

"Let's go." Marissa decided, abruptly turning around and leading him away from the store.

"Thank you Julie." Ryan muttered.

Marissa laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." She held out her hand to take some of the bags from him.

"Never thought I'd say it." Ryan replied, holding the bags away from her and putting his arm around her waist as they went off in search of his car.

"Cohen stop fidgeting." Summer ordered as they stood waiting outside the door to her father's house.

"I'm trying." Seth replied, attempting to adjust his collar and flatten his hair.

"Come here." Summer cooed, straightening the collar for him and fluffing his hair a little. "Perfect." she pronounced with a smile.

"I'm always perfect." Seth retorted, twisting his hands together.

"Well at least your nerves don't affect your wit." Summer joked, taking her hands in her own. "Cohen, look at me."

Seth blinked a few times before looking straight into her eyes.

"It's going to be fine. Just be yourself."

"That's what the problem normally is." Seth muttered.

"Cohen, I love you. Just remember that." Summer advised, kissing him softly.

"Summer!" Neil Roberts said happily as he opened the door, luckily just missing the sight of Seth and Summer kissing.

"Daddy!" Summer replied, dropping Seth's hands and embracing her father.

"And-" Neil looked pointedly at Seth.

"Daddy you remember Seth, don't you?"

"Who could forget?" he said dryly.

"Hello Dr. Roberts. Sir." Seth said awkwardly, holding out his hand.

Neil eyed Seth for a moment suspiciously.

"Daddy." Summer said softly.

"Nice to see you again Seth." Neil said genially, shaking Seth's hand. "Why don't you two come in and sit down?" He put his arm around Summer and led her into the house.

Summer turned her head back and smiled at Seth, nodding for him to follow them.

"Are you sure you two don't want something to eat?" Neil Roberts offered once again.

"Daddy I told you, we're having a big dinner tonight." Summer reminded him.

Seth nodded his head in agreement with Summer. He was trying his hardest to appear the 'strong silent type' as he'd promised Summer years ago after his first lunch with her father. It was actually working quite well for him, which was surprising. Instead of his usual nervous chatter, Seth had sat quietly while Summer talked animatedly to her father about her house and the company she and Marissa were started.

"Where are you going again?" Neil asked.

"Daddy do you have like memory loss issues?" Summer teased. "We're going to Sophia's birthday party."

"My little sister." Seth filled in, mentally chastising himself for speaking.

"Oh right. I think I've seen her before with your parents." Neil said to Seth.

Seth was momentarily confused that Dr. Roberts was speaking to him.

"She's a little spunky one with dark curly hair, isn't that right?" Neil continued.

"Yes sir she is." Seth replied.

"She's really cute Daddy." Summer added in.

"Actually in some ways she reminds me a lot of Summer." Seth blurted out. It seemed he'd reached his limit for being quiet.

"Really?" Neil said thoughtfully.

Seth bit his lip, worried he'd ruined his chance of impressing Dr. Roberts.

"Well then she must be quite the character." Neil smiled at his daughter.

"Yes sir." Seth said, smiling in relief.

"Oh she is." Summer agreed happily.

Just then a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

"Excuse me you two, I'll just go see what happened." Neil said as he walked casually towards the staircase.

"Summer, shouldn't he be a little worried after that huge sound?" Seth whispered.

Summer shrugged. "The step-monster throws things when she's happy, sad, upset or annoyed. Basically whenever she feels any real emotion. He's used to it."

"Oh." Seth didn't know how to respond to that.

"But Cohen," Summer abruptly changed the topic, a huge smile appearing on her face, "you're doing awesome!"

"You think?"

"Yes!"

"But I barely said anything."

"And he's loving it!"

"So you're telling me that after me trying for so many years to be talkative and social, what people really want is for me to act like Ryan?"

Summer considered this. "Yeah I guess so."

Seth sat back against the couch, his mouth open in shock. "This is unbelievable."

"Don't worry Cohen." Summer said affectionately, rubbing his arm. "I love you even though you talk non-stop."

"I do not talk non-stop. I mean sure I can chatter quite a bit, but I think I have a good sense of when to talk and when to stop-"

"Stop." Summer interrupted.

"Ok maybe you have a point." Seth looked down bashfully. "I'll work on that."

Summer rested her head on his shoulder. "Ok I know I'll probably regret saying this in like two seconds, but the truth is that I like your babbling."

"You do?"

"That doesn't mean it's always appropriate. Or that it makes sense most of the time." Summer quickly clarified. "But it's … you."

"It is very Seth Cohen." Seth agreed. "And Seth Cohen is very hip. Very modern. Very-"

"Ok but you also have to know when not to talk." Summer clapped her hand over his mouth.

"That I can work on."

"Uh huh?" Summer said as she tiled her head up for a kiss.

They were interrupted by the sound of Neil Roberts clearing his throat.

"Hey Daddy." Summer said, quickly sitting up straight again.

"Summer your step-mother wants your help choosing an outfit for tonight." Neil informed her.

"Is that what she's upset about?" Summer questioned.

"Yes. Apparently she can't find anything,"

"So she like threw a vase at a wall or something?" Summer queried.

Neil shot her a look before continuing. "And when she heard you're hear she asked for you to come upstairs." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please sweetheart?"

"Sure Daddy." Summer sighed. She gave Seth's hand a quick squeeze and made her way towards the stairs.

Neil sat down again on the seat facing Seth. "Would you like another drink Seth?"

"Ah no I'm good. Sir."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, occasionally interrupted by a screech from upstairs, which Seth assumed was the step-monster.

"So Seth," Neil began slightly awkwardly.

Seth looked up attentively. "Yes Dr. Roberts sir?"

"Tell me a bit about yourself. Do you still read those comic books?"

"Yes I do. Lately I've been really into-" Seth stopped abruptly as he realized what he was saying.

He paused nervously, unsure how to proceed. And then he realized something. As terrified as he was of Dr. Roberts, the man was still just another person. Seth was a lawyer. It was his job to convince people to believe what he was saying and win them over. And Dr. Roberts was just like another jury. A scary jury who could potentially affect the rest of his life, but a jury none the less.

"What I mean is that I do still read them, but not like I used to. I'm actually a lawyer now – I graduated from Harvard. Now I work at Cohen & Cohen with my dad."

"A Harvard lawyer." Neil nodded his head. "Very impressive. I've heard a lot of good things about Cohen & Cohen."

"Thank you sir."

"Now you still live with your parents, don't you?" Neil questioned. "Next door to Summer and Marissa's house?"

"I do." Seth said slowly. "But it's not like I can't survive on my own, or I depend on them or anything. I lived alone while I was at Harvard and I was fine there."

"So why are you staying with them?" Neil pressed. "Forgive me if I'm being too inquisitive, but seeing as you're dating my daughter I feel I have a right to know."

"Well sir, there's a few reasons, but I would say the most important one is to stay close to my family. Well most Sophia. I think she deserves to have her two brothers – myself and Ryan – around while she's growing up. And right now I can live with her, which I won't be able to do later."

"Later?"

"When I get married."

Neil looked at Seth, processing the hidden meaning in his words. "Summer tells me you two are getting quite serious now." he stated.

"Yes we are." Seth agreed.

"You know for a long time she was all I had." Neil said quietly. "She still means everything to me."

Seth looked at him for a moment before a thought entered his mind. And as much as it frightened him, he knew it was something he had to do. "Can I talk to you about something sir?"

"Sure." Neil said, his eyes flashing as if he knew what was coming.

Seth took a deep breath before proceeding. "Ok so I'm aware that I didn't exactly make a good first impression back in high school. And who knows what you think of me now."

Neil stared at him stoically.

"Tough crowd." Seth muttered to himself before continuing on more loudly. "Sir, I know I'm probably nothing like what you imagined for Summer. Maybe not even what you want for her. And I can't change who I am, or make myself more what you want me to be. But I love her and I want to spend my life with her."

Seth heard Neil's sharp intake of air and paused, but the man was silent.

"I honestly love her." Seth insisted. "I've loved her since I was like ten."

Neil's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Ok that sounds creepy, so I'm going to take that back." Seth amended. "But I really care about her, and I want the best for her, so I think we have that in common. Not that I'm saying we're alike. Or unalike. I'm just saying that - ok I should just get to the point before I do any more damage." Seth took another deep breath. "Dr. Roberts, sir, I want to ask your permission to ask Summer to marry me."

Neil remained expressionless for a moment. "Have you asked her already? Did she tell you to talk to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No she has no idea. I just … thought it was the right thing to do." Seth replied. "Get your blessing." he added in, remembering Summer's words before they'd entered the house. "I'm on a stealth mission here."

"A what?"

"Never mind sir."

Neil considered everything Seth had said for a few moments, while Seth sat as still and silent as he possibly could, trying not to show how increasingly nervous he was getting.

"You're right." Neil finally said.

"Sorry sir?"

"You aren't anything like what I imagined my future son-in-law would be like."

"Oh." Seth said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"But-" Neil continued.

Seth looked up hopefully.

"I know my daughter and I can tell that she's crazy about you. And you must really care out her to have come over here with her today." Neil observed. "I can see that you two love each other. Now I might not be the poster image for the ideal marriage, but I know enough to know how important that is. So … yes, you have my blessing."

"Thank you sir!" Seth said excitedly, standing and opening his arms to hug Dr. Roberts, who gave him a funny look. "Too soon?" he asked, holding out his hand instead.

Neil shook his hand. "But she's still my little girl, and if you hurt her …" he trailed off threateningly.

"Yes sir." Seth nodded obediently.

"Hey guys!" Summer said happily as she returned to see her father and Seth shaking hands.

"Hello darling." Neil replied. "Did you find her something to wear?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "She founds something 'acceptable' but says that she plans on going to LA to do some shopping before New Year's Eve."

"Thank you Summer." Neil said.

"Anything for you." Summer replied, making it clear she had no interest in her step-mother. "Anyways, we should get going."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, but we really have to get back to help with the party." Summer explained.

"Ok, have fun." Neil replied, hugging her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Summer replied. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." she promised.

"Merry Christmas Seth." Neil offered his hand out.

"You too sir." Seth replied, shaking his hand.

Neil waited until Summer had taken a few steps before adding in a lower tone "Thank you for doing this. For asking me."

Seth smiled. "Merry Chrismukkah!" he said loudly as he followed Summer to the car.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** Attention all readers: I'm assuming you've all seen or heard about the season three finale. If not skip this author's note and read only the one at the bottom (even if you read this read that too). So for those who know what happens, let me just say that I'm in total shock. At this point I don't know if I want to keep watching the show, or read R/M fics, let alone write one. This post is all stuff I'd written prior to the season finale, so I figured I'd post it. Now please read the other author's note at the bottom for something important. **A/N**

"Doorbell!" Sophia yelled. "I'll get it!" she added as she ran for the door with Kirsten close behind her.

"Ok while they're letting the gruesome twosome in, why don't we all hide?" Sandy suggested.

"Good call Dad. You take the closet, we'll all go to the pool house." Seth decided.

"What if it's Jimmy and Hailey?" Summer asked.

"Kirsten talked to them about an hour ago and they were still stuck in Colorado." Sandy informed her.

"Have you told Sophia yet." Marissa questioned.

"No we don't want to upset her. Hailey's never missed her birthday – it would crush her." Sandy said.

"She's going to figure it out eventually." Ryan pointed out.

"Yes, but if she's having a good time already she'll be less upset." Sandy countered.

"Having Grandpa and Julie at your birthday party makes it pretty hard to have a good time." Seth commented.

"Yes, but we're here too." Summer reminded him. "If there's one thing we can do, it's party."

"Summer, we don't want to get Sophia drunk." Seth said gently.

"Shut it Cohen."

"You know we need to get Sophia some friends her own age." Seth said. "Like remember that kid she was flirting with?"

"What kid?" Sandy demanded.

"Some little boy. It was at a party at Grandpa's house. A few days before Marissa's wedding. Well almost wedding. I mean what was supposed to be her wedding but then wasn't because-"

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him.

Marissa looked down at the counter. "Excuse me." she murmured, heading for the pool house.

Ryan shot a glare at Seth before following her.

"Seriously Cohen, do you have absolutely no social skills?" Summer said angrily.

"I didn't mean to bring it up." Seth defended himself.

"What little boy was that?" Sandy asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hi Grandpa!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Hello Sophia. Happy birthday." he said as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "You look lovely."

"Thank you!"

"And here's something for you." Caleb announced as he pulled a small wrapped gift out of his pocket.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Sophia took the present and began examining it.

"Sophia say hello to Julie." Caleb instructed.

"Hello Julie." Sophia said, her voice lacking its earlier excitement.

"Happy birthday Sophia." Julie replied in an identical monotone.

"Kiki is Hailey here yet?" Caleb questioned.

"Ah no … not yet … she's umm … not here." Kirsten stuttered.

Caleb gave her a funny look. "Wasn't her plane supposed to get in-"

"Cal! So nice to see you!" Sandy interrupted. "And Julie!"

"Daddy are you ok?" Sophia asked as Caleb put her down.

"Of course Soapy. Now why don't you come with me to put that present away while your Mommy talks to your Grandpa?" Sandy suggested.

"Ok Daddy." Sophia shrugged and followed him, still trying to figure out what was inside the wrapped package.

"Marissa?" Ryan said softly as he entered the pool house to see her sitting on the bed facing away from him.

Marissa made a slight noise, her shoulders shaking.

"Marissa." Ryan repeated as he rushed to her side and put his arms around her.

Marissa turned to look at him, her eyes watery but a huge smile on her face.

Ryan squinted at her. "Are you ok? What's so funny?"

"Did you see his face?" Marissa gasped out, still laughing. 'That was hilarious!"

"You're … not upset?" Ryan asked slowly.

"No! I just thought that would be interesting. And teach Seth a lesson." Marissa smiled naughtily. "And give us a few minutes alone."

Ryan chuckled. "Good idea. But you know … if remembering it did upset you … that would be ok." He said the last part shyly, his eyes focused on the wall.

Marissa bit her lip to stop her giggles. "Ryan, I'm fine with it. I'm over it. I'm over Rick."

"Really? Because you guys never really had … closure."

"I'm pretty sure me walking in on him planning to cheat on me is closure enough."

"That's what I mean. You were angry, and he deserved it. But you didn't …" Ryan trailed off, unable to explain what he meant.

"Ryan, I promise you that there are no feelings left. You're the only man that I love." Marissa climbed onto his lap, kissing him gently. "The relationship I had with Rick, if you can call it that, doesn't even come close to what we have."

"You sure everything is ok?" Ryan clarified.

"That only thing that's not ok is that we're not making out yet."

"That I can fix."

"Grandpa! Julie!" Seth yelled extremely loudly as he wandered into the foyer.

"Why are you yelling?" Sophia asked, having returned from the long route she and Sandy had taken to put the present with her other ones.

"Seth I'm not deaf yet." Caleb snarked. His worry after hearing of Hailey's dilemma was apparent on his face.

"I know that Grandpa." Seth replied loudly, the word 'grandpa' especially loud.

"Oh!" Summer gasped as she caught on. "Julie!" she screeched. "It's nice to see you again."

"Why are you yelling?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"Because … it's Chrismukkah!" Seth told her in his normal voice.

"It's my birthday." Sophia corrected.

Just as Ryan and Marissa were starting to get into things they heard Seth's voice yelling "Grandpa!" Moments later it was followed by Summer's "Julie!"

"Uh oh." Marissa pulled back and looked at Ryan.

"Uh oh." he repeated with a groan. "We have to get out there before-"

"She comes looking for us?" Marissa finished. "Come on."

"Hi Mom." Marissa said politely as she and Ryan entered the living room.

"Marissa!" Julie ran over to hug her.

Sophia yelped in fright as Julie brushed past her.

"Finally." Seth muttered to Ryan. "I was losing my voice here."

"Is Coop ok?" Summer whispered.

Ryan looked at her. "Why?"

"Cohen's whole wedding mention?" Summer reminded him.

"Oh right, that." Ryan said as he remembered why they'd gone to the pool house in the first place. "Yeah she's fine."

"Ryan. Good to see you." Caleb said cordially.

"It is?" Sandy murmured to Seth.

Seth shrugged. "New medication?"

"Mommy?" Sophia asked.

"Yes baby?"

"When is Auntie Hailey coming?"

Kirsten looked down at her and then at the guests. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Mommy?" Sophia repeated loudly. "When is she coming?"

Kirsten sighed. "Come with me sweetie." She led Sophia into the kitchen with Sandy following them.

"So …" Seth said awkwardly. "How is everyone?"

"I want a drink." Caleb decided, wandering towards the bar in search of one.

"Let's sit down." Seth suggested in the same awkward tone.

Ryan and Marissa immediately sat on the loveseat, oblivious to the glare Julie shot at them as their hands intertwined.

Seth moved towards the couch, but upon receiving a death glare from Julie wheeled around and chose a chair instead, with Summer perching herself on his lap.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Sophia's loud cries, as she was told exactly where her beloved aunt was.

"Kiki that was a lovely dinner." Caleb complimented as he placed his napkin beside the plate.

"First class." Sandy added.

"I'm gonna need bigger pants." Seth said as he pulled at his waistband.

"As if you ever gain any weight." Summer rolled her eyes. "But dinner was awesome Kirsten."

"Amazing." Marissa agreed, while Ryan merely nodded quietly.

Julie stared ahead snobbishly, unwilling to admit that the meal was actually good.

"What did you think Soapy?" Sandy asked pointedly.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders. "It was good." she said unenthusiastically, as if the meal hadn't been made up of all of her favourite foods.

"Baby you barely ate anything." Kirsten noticed.

"I'm not hungry." Sophia said in the same emotionless tone.

"Wow four years old and she already acts like she's fourteen." Seth commented.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed, but it was pointless as Sophia didn't react to his words.

"Soapy listen to me." Sandy said gently but firmly. "I know you're upset that Hailey isn't here, but that doesn't mean you should act like it all night. Everyone else is here to celebrate your birthday, and it's not nice to ignore all of it."

"And being not nice is so three year old." Seth added helpfully.

Sophia pouted. "I'm sorry Daddy." she said quietly. "And I'm sorry every-"

She was cut off by a sudden burst of rain which resulted in a shrieks from all the ladies, plus Seth. Sophia took the rain as a cue to start crying, so she promptly burst into tears.

'Ok everyone, let's get inside!" Sandy yelled over the heavy rain, dashing to open the door while Kirsten lifted Sophia out of her booster seat. "Leave the food and dishes." Sandy added, his voice nearly lost in the rain.

Marissa had almost reached the door into the kitchen when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back into the full force of the rain. "Ryan!" she gasped as the rain pounded against her skin.

Ryan kept his hold on her arm and led her the few feet to the pool house, ushering her in before following and closing the door.

"Ryan we can't do this right now." Marissa objected as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Ryan!"

"Shh." he whispered, now kissing her neck.

"Ryan they're going to notice we're gone." she reasoned, trying not to give in to the feelings he was evoking in her.

"No one will come out in the rain to get us. Not even Seth."

"But they'll know we're out here, and they'll guess what we're doing." Marissa argued. " "And let's not forget that 'they' includes my mother."

"We're not doing anything wrong." Ryan retorted, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

"I don't think she'll see it that way."

"We're just out here to get some dry clothes."

Marissa laughed. "So we're going to put on dry clothes and then go out in the rain again?"

"With an umbrella." Ryan amended. "Or we could take the clothes and change in the house, but that option isn't as much fun."

"Mmm this might be a stupid plan, but I like the way you're thinking." Marissa smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. A few moments later she shivered involuntarily.

"My kisses make you cold?" Ryan said incredulously.

"Never." Marissa protested. "It's just the water … is cold."

Ryan sighed and let go of her reluctantly, jumping up the step and grabbing some towels from the shelves.

"Hurry up – I'm freezing!" Marissa gasped out, her teeth chattering together as she spoke.

Ryan walked back towards her, rubbing a towel through his hair as he did so. "You've got goosebumps." he noted in concern.

"I know!" Marissa replied. "Towel." she added with a slight pout.

Ryan dropped his own towel on the bed and opened the other one, wrapping it around Marissa and rubbing her arms to warm her up.

Marissa smiled lazily as she leaned into embrace he willingly offered.

"You warmer now?" Ryan asked softly.

Marissa nodded. "Do you have any of my clothes here?"

"Yeah there's a few things on your shelf." Ryan replied, referring to the square shelf Marissa had claimed as her own and filled with various items. "Or if you want you can have a sweatshirt." he offered, smiling at the sense of déjà vu that hit him.

"Can I borrow a wife-beater so I can look as cool as you?" Marissa questioned with a smirk as she recognized why the moment seemed so familiar.

"I don't think you could pull it off." Ryan retorted.

Marissa gasped, pretending to be hurt. "We'll see about that." she said as she stalked over to the shelf and grabbed some clothing before going into the bathroom.

Ryan laughed to himself as he quickly dried off and changed into some fresh clothes.

"Ryan?" Marissa said seductively as she emerged from the bathroom.

As Ryan turned to look at her his voice caught in his throat at the sight of her wearing only a wife-beater and panties.

"Still think I can't pull it off?" Marissa teased.

"No you can definitely pull it off." Ryan said, his eyes focused on her. "Although I don't quite like the idea of you going into the house like that.

"No?" Marissa smiled wickedly.

"Definitely not."

Marissa sighed as if she were doing him a huge favour. "Fine, I'll wear some more clothes."

"Just for now." Ryan quickly clarified.

"Just for now." she agreed, disappearing into the bathroom again and emerging a minute later fully clothed. "You ready to go in now?"

"In a minute." Ryan said, pulling her in for a kiss. "Ok now we're good."

Ryan and Marissa entered the den to find the rest of the family all sitting comfortably in fresh, dry clothes, except for Julie, who had whined that she had no clothes with her and then refused the ones that Kirsten offered. She had tried to convince Caleb it was time to go home, but he simply replied that the rain had become too heavy to drive in. So while everyone else was warm, dry and cheerful, Julie was poised primly on a chair, glowering at the room. When she saw her daughter holding hands with Ryan her expression became even more sullen. The only other person who looked as upset as Julie was Sophia, who was sitting on Kirsten's lap look heart-broken.

"God took you guys long enough." Seth commented. "What were you doing?" he questioned, winking obviously at the pair.

Julie's eyes narrowed even further. Ryan glared at Seth in annoyance, while Marissa's cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed, jabbing her elbow into his ribs.

"Ryan gets some action and I get injured?" Seth muttered with a frown.

"Cohen." Summer said warningly.

Seth turned away from her, clearly scared of what she would do to him if he continued. "So Sophie, are you ready to open your presents?"

Sophia shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"You don't feel like it?" Ryan repeated in shock.

"Never thought I'd hear her say that in relation to presents." Seth muttered.

"Soapy, you love opening presents." Sandy reminded her.

"Yeah, even if they're not yours." Seth added in.

"I don't feel like it." Sophia said quietly.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Kiki this rain is horrendous." Caleb stated. "It's a good thing we're staying over tonight."

"You are?" Sandy asked in disbelief.

"We are?" Julie's eyes widened in disgust.

"You ARE?" Sophia shrieked in horror, her eyes darting towards Julie before filling with tears.

"Of course we are." Caleb said casually. "I talked to Kiki about it."

"I thought you were joking Dad." Kirsten said weakly, stroking Sophia's hair and trying to keep her from crying.

"Why would I be joking?" Caleb replied.

"Cal we cannot stay here." Julie said, her disdain evident in the word 'here'. "I don't have any of my things with me."

"I packed you a bag. It's in the car." Caleb informed her.

Julie gasped, her nostrils flaring slightly as she pursed her lips. "I'm not going to the car in this rain."

"Then how would she get home?" Seth whispered to Summer.

"I'll send Seth out with an umbrella to get our bags." Caleb said.

"In the rain?" Seth whined.

Summer snickered. "That's what happens when you make obnoxious comments." she smirked.

"Cal if you think for one second-" Julie ranted, but she was abruptly cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Humph." Julie muttered as she pulled the phone out and glanced at the display. Her expression changed from angry to delighted as she recognized the number. "Excuse me." she said pompously as she walked out of the room with her phone. "Hello darling." she said happily into the phone. A few moments later the bathroom door was heard shutting, as she apparently decided to carry out her conversation in there.

Confused looks were exchanged all around, except for Caleb who didn't seem to care.

"So we're staying." he said decidedly.

Kirsten sighed. "Dad I don't know where you can sleep. The guest room is set up for …" she trailed off, looking down at Sophia.

"If they do show up," Caleb began, his tone making it clear he found the idea unlikely, "Then we will figure something out."

At his words Sophia burst into tears, sliding of Kirsten's lap and running for the stairs to go to her room.

"Baby-" Kirsten called after her, standing up to follow her.

"I've got it Mom." Seth said as he stood and walked towards the stairs, where he found Sophia sobbing on the bottom step.

The rest of the family all crowded into the hallway, trying to watch what happened while remaining inconspicuous.

"Sophie?" Seth said as he kneeled beside her.

Sophia sniffled, her head remaining buried in her hands.

"Hey, hey Sophie what's wrong?" Seth asked gently.

Sophia finally looked up at her brother, pushing her dark curls off her face and brushing away her tears. "Chrismukkah is RUINED!" she declared.

Seth gasped. "How can you say that? I can't believe this … my own sister, claiming Chrismukkah is ruined."

"It is." Sophia insisted.

"Sophie, Chrismukkah has twice the resistance of a normal holiday. It's virtually indestructible."

"It's RUINED."

"Ok, why do you claim it's ruined?" Seth questioned as if interrogating a client at work.

Sophia took a deep breath and began listing reasons through her tears. "Julie is staying here tonight and she's mean and doesn't like Chrismukkah and … she's like the grinch. And it's raining and raining so much, and Auntie Hailey isn't gonna come. This is the worst Chrismukkah EVER!" she finished as she dissolved into a fresh round of tears.

"Ok Sophie, I can understand why you're so upset, but I think you've lost sight of the true holiday." Seth said as he lifted her onto his lap. "Now listen carefully as I tell you the true story of Chrismukkah."

Sophia pouted but still looked at him attentively, as did everyone hiding at the end of the hallway.

"One day a very long time ago," Seth began, "Jesus and Moses were having coffee together. Just, you know, chilling out and sipping their coffee, as they tended to do. So they were talking for a while, when the conversation turned to holidays. So Jesus was all 'Christmas is the most awesome holiday ever', and Moses was like "Oh no you did not just say that, because Hanukkah is obviously the best'. So they two of them argued about it for a while, because each one thought he was right. But then they realized that each holiday had something that the other lacked – Christmas had no menorah or eight days of gifts, and Hanukkah had no tree or one day of many gifts. Now Jesus and Moses were both pretty smart guys, and they quickly figured out that if they combined their respective holidays, they would create an uber holiday that was clearly the most awesome holiday of all. So they called up their lawyers and set up a meeting for the next day. At the meeting, Jesus pleaded his case regarding what the most important aspects of Chrismukkah were, and Moses did the same for Hanukkah. Then, with the lawyers help, they drew up an agreement stating what this new holiday would take from each of the separate ones. Finally all that was left to do was name the holiday. This lead to a huge discussion, and finally it one of the lawyers who finally came up with the perfect name. As soon as he spoke the word, everyone fell silent in awe of that wonderful, magical word and everything it represented. Do you know what that word was?"

"Chrismukkah!" Sophia exclaimed, obviously enraptured with the story she had heard so many times before.

"Chrismukkah." Seth nodded. "Now here's the part I haven't told you before. What Jesus and Moses didn't realize when they created Chrismukkah was just how magical it would be. You see, just like any standard superhero, Jesus and Moses underestimated their awesomeness and magic and power. So even they were shocked by the wonderfulness that is Chrismukkah. I'll explain: what happens is every year around Chrismukkah, the combined holiday spirit between Christmas and Hanukkah builds up to such an extreme level, all of which is manifested in Chrismukkah. Jesus and Moses were overwhelmed at first by the intense amount of holiday spirit, and didn't know what to do with it. And then they figured it out – they would use it, along with their combined power, in order to perform Chrismukkah miracles."

"Chrismukkah miracles?"

"Yeah. These miracles can be anything – a new Chrismukkah convert, a crisis averted, a girl in a Wonder Woman costume, anything. But they always have the clear mark of Chrismukkah on them."

"How do they happen?" Sophia asked.

"Well the most important thing is that you have to believe. A Chrismukkah miracle can only happen when people believe in the magic of Chrismukkah. Besides that, it's all up to Jesus and Moses."

"So if you believe really really really hard then you can get a Chrismukkah miracle?" Sophia asked, the gleam in her eyes now caused by hope instead of tears.

"Yeah, as long as you truly believe."

Sophia considered this for a moment. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if we believe really hard that Auntie Hailey would come?" A strange vulnerability showed in Sophia's features, making her young age startlingly clear.

"I think so."

Kirsten's eyes widened and she turned to look at Sandy in worry, her sudden motion jostling the rest of the group too. Sandy shrugged helplessly. Kirsten set her mouth determinately as if about to go interrupt, when Ryan grabbed her wrist lightly, shaking his head at her.

"Can we try?" Sophia asked hopefully.

"Sure." Seth agreed.

Sophia closed her eyes, her face scrunching up in intense concentration. Then she opened one eye, saw that Seth wasn't doing the same. "Seth we hafta believe!" Sophia instructed, as if she had been the one teaching him about it.

"Right, ok starting now. Go!" Seth closed his eyes and made the same face Sophia had been making.

Sophia resumed her 'believing' position.

The others stood squished together in the hallway, unsure what to do. They all remained frozen in their positions for a few minutes, the only sound being that of the rain beating on the roof.

All of this was suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang, it's chimes echoing through the silent mansion.

Sophia's eyes popped open as she gasped in delight. Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other apprehensively. Seth quickly stood up and ran to the door, followed closely by Sophia and Kirsten, while the others hung back and watched. He threw it open grandly, revealing-

"AUNTIE HAILEY!" Sophia yelled in delight.

Hailey stepped into the house and dropped her bag, kneeling and opening her arms to Sophia who ran into them. "Hey sweetie." she murmured. "Happy birthday!"

"Auntie Hailey, you came! It's a Chrismukkah miracle!"

"Of course I came. I couldn't miss my favourite niece's birthday, could I?"

Sophia giggled. "I'm your only niece."

"Yes, because as I hope you all know, I'm a guy." Seth piped in.

"Oh sweetie I'm getting you all wet." Hailey suddenly realized.

Sophia shrugged, content in her aunt's arms.

"Hailey you drove in this rain?" Kirsten asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Like I said, I couldn't miss this little one's birthday."

"It's ok Mommy, she had Jesus and Moses watching over her!" Sophia said.

"Spoken like a true Cohen." Seth said proudly.

The door swung open again, this time revealing a drenched Jimmy.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Sophia yelled.

"Hailey, Jimmy, I'm glad you two could make it." Kirsten said, finally recovering from the surprise enough to revert to her manners. "Why don't I take you two upstairs to your room so you can change into some dry clothes?"

"Sure, thanks Kiks." Hailey replied, Sophia still clinging to her neck. "And I think this one might need a new outfit too."

"Ok, follow me." Kirsten instructed, leading them upstairs.

Seth watched them go, a proud expression on his face, before walking back through the hall to the den where he found the rest of the family waiting.

"I'm thinking Sophie's going to want to open her presents once they come back down." he said, the proud smirk still on his face. "Why don't we wait for them in the den?"

"I'll make some coffee." Summer offered.

"We'll go get the presents." Ryan added, taking Marissa with him.

Caleb sat himself on a chair, as if waiting for some show to begin.

"I'll go help Summer." Seth informed Sandy.

"Seth." Sandy said, grabbing his arm and stopping in.

"Yeah?"

"How … how did that just happen?"

"Chrismukkah miracle." Seth said lightly. "And … maybe Hailey phoned right when we were coming in from the rain after dinner and said they were on their way."

"Chrismukkah miracle." Sandy nodded.

"Chrismukkah miracle."

"Come on Auntie Hailey! Come on!" Sophia urged as she led her aunt towards the den where most of the family sat waiting.

"Sweetie leave her alone, she's had a long day." Kirsten reprimanded as she followed close behind.

"Kiks it's fine." Hailey assured her.

"Hailey!" Caleb said happily, rising to greet his younger daughter.

"Auntie Hailey is here!" Sophia announced.

Everyone, with the exception of Seth, pretended to be surprised, as if they hadn't watched the whole scene unfold earlier.

"How did that happen?" Sandy asked.

"Chrismukkah miracle." Sophia replied confidently, her melancholy mood from earlier totally reversed.

"Gotta love Jesus and Moses." Seth added.

"Hey guys." Jimmy greeted as he followed Kirsten into the room and deposited a brightly wrapped present on the table with all of the other ones.

"Dad!" Marissa ran excitedly to hug him, as if she were still a child.

"Dad?" Sophia repeated, confusion etched across her tiny features. "Coop, Uncle Jimmy is your daddy?"

"Yeah." Marissa replied.

"But … he's my uncle. And Mommy said you're like my sister. And Seth said your mommy is our grandma. I don't get it."

Everyone exchanged worried looks, and Kirsten immediately attempted to go into damage control, but was cut off by Seth.

"Ok little one, sit down," Seth began as he took Sophia by her shoulders and sat her down, "and listen carefully as I tell you the story of the Cohen family tree. It's an epic tale, one that holds much drama, so you'll have to listen carefully. There's good times and bad times, there's mirth and woe, there's-"

"Seth!" Kirsten interrupted.

"Yes, there's most definitely Seth in it." Seth nodded.

"Seth just drop it." Kirsten instructed.

"No, tell me." Sophia argued.

"Well it all started a long time ago, way back when Grandpa was my age." Seth began.

"Whoa." Sophia gasped.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Seth continued his story, complete with crazy hand gestures, and accented by Sophia's reactions.

"So … we're all family?" Sophia asked after Seth was done.

"Yup."

"And … Coop's daddy is her brother and gonna be her uncle?" Sophia clarified.

"Eww." Marissa muttered in a Summer-like manner.

"That's just weird." Jimmy added.

"Well step-brother-in-law, and adopted-uncle-in-law." Seth replied.

"And on that lovely note, Soapy do you want to open your presents?" Sandy cut in.

"Yes!" Sophia yelled.

Just then Julie pranced into the room, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. The smile dropped abruptly when she realized who had arrived. "Jimmy. Hailey." she sneered.

"Julie." Hailey replied in an identical tone.

"You know she was gone so long I thought she'd left." Seth whispered to Ryan.

"What were you doing Julie?" Caleb demanded.

"Oh I just had a phone call." Julie shrugged casually.

"Presents!" Sophia interrupted.

Hailey laughed. "Open ours first." she suggested, grabbing the large pink box off the table.

"Ok!" Sophia took the box and lifted off the lid, throwing tissue paper to the side as she dug into it. She continued opening her presents in the same manner as she made her way through the small pile on the table, finally leaving only the small box from Caleb.

"Open it gently Sophia." he instructed.

Sophia sighed and undid the wrapping as slowly as she possible could, revealing a blue velvet jewellery box. She lifted the lid just as slowly and gasped at the tiny pearl necklace nestled within. "It's so pretty! Thank you Grandpa!" she said excitedly.

"Do you know whose necklace that was?" Caleb asked.

Sophia shook her head, her hair flying wildly around her face.

"First it was your grandmother's when she was your age," Caleb began, "and then it was your mother's, and then your aunt's."

Sophia gasped once again. "Mommy and Auntie Hailey and Grandma all wore this?"

Caleb nodded solemnly.

"Can I wear it now Mommy?" Sophia asked eagerly.

Kirsten smiled, looking at the necklace fondly before fastening it around her daughter's neck.

"That's a cheap present." Seth muttered to Ryan. "Re-gifter."

"And I've also added another five thousand dollars to your trust fund." Caleb added.

"Oh." Seth looked down. "Ok maybe not so cheap."

"Are you done with your presents now?" Sandy asked Sophia, who was busy showing off her necklace to Summer and Marissa.

"I think so Daddy. But …" Sophia trailed off as she looked at her brothers and their girlfriends accusingly.

"Wow, subtle. Mom, Dad, you're raising a true Newpsie here." Seth joked. "Sophie don't worry, we have a present for you."

"You do!" Sophia smiled elatedly. "Where is it?"

"Well it's travelled around the house quite a bit today, but currently it's in the kitchen." Seth informed her. "If you'll just wait two seconds we'll get it."

"We?"

"Yeah, it's from the four of us. Now Ryan, Summer, if you'll do the honours." Seth gestured towards the kitchen.

"Cohen! You're so lazy!" Summer chastised.

"I'm fragile." he corrected.

"Cohen."

"Fine, I'm going." Seth stood up and followed Ryan into the kitchen.

"Close your eyes Sophia." Summer instructed.

Sophia promptly shut her eyes tightly, covering them with her hands as if to assure everyone she wasn't peaking.

Seth and Ryan returned moments later carrying the huge gift. They set it down in front of Sophia, and Seth promptly collapsed to the side, whining about his back.

"Open your eyes." Marissa said.

Sophia did so and immediately screamed in joy.

Standing in front of her was a large dollhouse – slightly taller than her and much wider. The house looked exactly like a real Newport house, down to the glass windows and tiled balcony.

"Open it." Summer said over Sophia's persistent shrieking.

Summer and Marissa helped Sophia to pry the house open, revealing its fully furnished and decorated inside. As realistic as the outside looked, the inside was even more so. Every room had a different type of flooring, and was painted is a different colour and design. There was Barbie sized furniture arranged throughout the house, and the fabric on each piece was carefully coordinated to match its respective room. The house was incredibly realistic, down to tiny details such as little working lights in each room and a closet full of Barbie clothes in the bedroom.

"Do you like it Munch?" Ryan asked, somewhat unnecessarily judging by the fact she was jumping up and down and still yelling in excitement.

"I LOVE it!" Sophia clapped her hands together.

"Good, because it took us a long time." Seth added.

"The four of you made that?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "Ryan designed and built the house, I painted all of it and did the floors, and Summer and Marissa did all the furniture and decorating."

"Thank you!" Sophia burst out. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated as she gave each of them a hug. "Can I go play with it now?"

"Yeah if you want to carry it up the stairs." Seth replied.

"No sweetie, it's time to sleep now." Kirsten interjected.

"But Mommy-"

"No 'but Mommy'." Sandy said sternly. "Soapy it's way past your bedtime."

"But … it's my birthday. And Chrismukkah."

"Chrismukkah!" Seth remembered. "Sophie you have to go to bed. We all do. We need our rest for Chrismukkah."

"Ok." Sophia agreed.

"You know it's been a crazy day when Soapy starts listening to Seth." Sandy muttered to Kirsten, who nodded in agreement.

"Where are we sleeping?" Caleb asked.

Kirsten bit her lip. "Well I guess you and Julie can sleep in Sophia's room, and she can sleep with us."

"No." Sophia promptly argued.

"Baby you always want to sleep with us." Kirsten attempted to convince her.

"How about Grandpa and Julie take the guest room, and Jimmy and Hailey sleep in Sophie's room?" Seth suggested, immediately realizing what was wrong with the first plan.

"Ok." Sophia nodded. "Let's go sleep. I'm SO tired Mommy."

"Sophia listening to Seth, never thought I'd live to see the day." Sandy shook his head.

"Daddy come on, we need sleep before Chrismukkah." Sophia took Sandy's arm and dragged him towards the staircase.

"Girls since everyone else is staying over you might as well too." Kirsten offered to Summer and Marissa. "Dad, Julie, Jimmy, Hailey you can all come with me." she said as she led them upstairs.

"Nice of her to pretend you two don't normally stay over." Seth commented. "And by you two I mostly mean Marissa because some people in this family aren't lucky enough to have their own pool house."

"I'll grab an umbrella so we can get out there." Ryan told Marissa, smartly choosing to ignore Seth.

"Come on Cohen, we should get some sleep." Summer said.

"Yeah, saving Chrismukkah was pretty exhausting." Seth noted.

"Saving Chrismukkah?" Summer questioned.

"Well that's what I did Summer my dear. I renewed Sophie's belief in the magic of Chrismukkah, and therefore saved the holiday."

"Not even going to try to argue with you." Summer sighed tiredly.

"Come on, you know it was pretty incredibly." Seth pressed.

"You were pretty awesome with her." Summer relented with a smile.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"And once again you've ruined the moment."

"It's-"

"What you do." Summer finished for him with a smile.

**A/N** Ok so basically I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story, for the reasons I said above. Now I'm not making a decision either way yet, but I am considering. I'd really like every single person reading this to please reply – you don't even have to review this post (although that would be great) but I want to hear your opinion. Would you keep reading this story if I continue? Please tell me honestly, and please do reply. Also just so you all know, the story is finally caught up with what I post on the OC boards. Thanks for reading! **A/N**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**: So I've decided to continue on with this story, because I realized that all it takes from the actual show is season one, and the rest is what I made it to be. Thank you so much to everyone who responded – it did mean a lot to me. So here's a post! **A/N**

"Present time!" Sophia announced excitedly the moment the entire family had assembled the next morning. "Can we start opening them now?" she asked looking around at everyone.

They all looked tired, but still had childlike smiles on their faces as they revelled in the holiday. Ryan and Marissa sat on the floor, with her sitting between his legs and leaning back against him. Seth and Summer were cuddled together beside them, with Jimmy and Hailey sat on the couch behind them. Sandy and Kirsten had taken the loveseat, while Caleb chose a stiff chair, leaving Julie sitting stiffly in the other chair.

"Hmm let's see …" Sandy pretended to think about it. "I think we should make some coffee first."

"Oh and maybe some breakfast too." Kirsten added.

Sophia's eyes widened dramatically. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Soapy you just got a bunch of presents yesterday." Sandy reminded her.

"Daddy those were birthday presents, and these are Chrismukkah presents." Sophia explained. "Can we please open them now?"

"Well …" Sandy pondered.

"Please Mommy? Please Daddy?"

"They're just teasing you Soph." Hailey assured her.

"And now, let the Chrismukkah present opening begin!" Seth declared. "Sophie, I'm going to put you in charge of handing out the gifts."

Sophia nodded seriously as if she had been entrusted with a very important job. She strode over to the tree and grabbed a silver box, delivering it to Caleb. She then continued to sort the gifts, creating a pile in front of each person, which she wouldn't allow them to touch until she was finished. "Done." she nodded at Seth.

"And now," he continued in an announcer voice. "The moment we've all been waiting for. It's been a long wait since last year, and Chrismukkah has finally arrived again. If –"

"Seth." Kirsten interrupted.

"Fine. Ok everyone, open you presents."

There was a flurry of activity as they all began unwrapping their gifts.

"Whoa baby!" Sophia exclaimed as she discovered a pool house to add on to the house she'd received the day before.

"Whoa baby." Seth echoed upon unwrapping several new video games, tossing his new watch aside in the process.

"Hailey this is beautiful!" Kirsten remarked as she admired a dress that was obviously purchased in Asia.

"Honey!" Sandy cheered, lifting a golf club out of his new set and admiring it.

"Daddy I got some too!" Sophia remarked swinging her pink handled club and hitting a ball of wrapping paper.

"Good shot." Sandy said enthusiastically. "I mean … no golfing in the house." he corrected.

"Hey I have something for you." Ryan said quietly to Marissa.

Marissa looked at him in surprise.

"I mean it's nothing big, but I just wanted to give you something."

She smiled. "I have something for you too.

They exchanged gifts – she gave him a thin square while he handed her a larger heavier rectangle. Luckily for them their activity went unnoticed by the others who were all still making their way through the other presents.

"I thought we said no presents." Marissa raised her eyebrow at him.

"I could say the same to you." he retorted.

"It's just something really small." she justified.

"Well so is mine."

Marissa laughed. "Well ok then, let's open them." she suggested.

"You first."

Marissa ripped off the wrapping paper. "Ryan!" she gasped as she looked at the beautiful album in her hands. It was covered in a deep red fabric and elaborately decorated. On the centre of the cover was a picture of the two of them taken at cotillion. She opened the book eagerly. "It's empty." she said in confusion, staring at the blank page in front of her.

"You have to fill it in." Ryan explained. "With pictures and our story."

"Our story?"

"Yeah … kind of like The Notebook." Ryan said shyly. He looked away slightly. "I know it's corny and all, but I thought-"

"It's perfect." Marissa interrupted him, kissing him lightly. "I love it. Now open yours!"

Ryan slid off the paper to reveal a familiar looking CD. "The Model Home Mix." he smiled at her.

"You always said you wished you still had it, so I figured-"

Ryan cut her off with a long kiss.

"Whoa there pony." Seth suddenly noticed them. "Chrismukkah is rated 'G'."

Ryan looked down, embarrassed to have been caught in a display of affection. Marissa on the other hand looked around the room sheepishly and was surprised to find Julie smiling broadly at her. Marissa tried not to wrinkle her nose at the sight – a smile that large looked unnatural and frightening on Julie.

"Here you go Summer." Seth said grandly as he handed her a plain white envelope.

"An envelope? Does it have keys to a new car in it?" she teased.

"Not quite."

Summer tore open the envelope and shook its contents onto the floor. "A plane ticket?" She picked up the ticket and inspected it. "A ticket to NEW YORK!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Yeah I thought we could go visit the 'Big Apple'. You know, see the sights, do all that stuff there is to do there, maybe stalk a few celeb-"

"Seriously?" Summer asked, a huge smile across her face. "Cohen how did you think of this?"

"Well I thought a trip would be good, and then I remembered you saying you love New York and you've never spent more than a weekend there. And then I thought we could go for Valentine's Day because, you know. Do you like it?"

"It's incredible!" Summer crowed. "You're incredible." she added softly, hugging him fiercely and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Seth Chrismukkah is rated 'G'." Ryan snarked.

Seth shrugged, knowing Ryan had him there. "Ok, so now there's a few more presents left." he announced, grabbing a thin package that was nearly lost amongst all the discarded paper. "First of all, for my lovely little sister."

"Me?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"No my other sister." he replied sarcastically.

Sophia pouted.

"Yes of course for you Sophie."

"Thank you!" she clapped her hands together before taking the gift.

"Careful with it." Seth warned.

Sophia sighed and slid off the tape painstakingly slowly. "What comic is it this year?" she asked as she did so.

"This year?" Summer questioned.

"Seth makes her a comic every year." Ryan informed her. "Last year it was something about horses."

"The Adventures of Princess Chrismukkah, featuring an appearance by Captain Oats." Seth corrected.

"Got it!" Sophia yelled as she finally slid off the paper to reveal "The Grinchette Who Stole Chrismukkah!" she exclaimed. "That's so cool! Thank you Seth!" She crawled over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug before settling on his lap. "Let's read."

"How about we finish up with the presents first?"

"Can I just look at one page?" Sophia pleaded. Without waiting for a response she opened it. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the page.

"That's a character page. It shows you everyone who appears in the story." Seth explained.

"Who are they?"

"Well," Seth began, "This here is Sandman Lou Who, the leader of the Lou Who clan." he pointed to a creature with massive eyebrows taking up most of its face. "And his wife, Kiki Lou Who. Then there's their sons and their girlfriends: Superman Lou Who, Chino Lou Who, April Lou Who and Coop Lou Who. And of course the youngest Lou Who, Miss Sophie Lou Who."

Sophia giggled as she looked at the pictures, all of which were caricatures of the person they were representing.

"And finally the Grinchette." Seth finished, pointing to a green creature that had huge red hair, bright red lips, thick eyelashes, and was wearing stilettos.

Sophia, Summer, Ryan and Marissa all snickered as they made the obvious connection in their minds. Luckily none of the older members of the family could see the page clearly.

"Now I have presents for everyone!" Sophia declared, pulling a stack of papers out from under the sofa and distributing them.

"Aww this is beautiful." Marissa cooed as she looked at the picture she'd been handed. It was of a princess in a blue dress with a silver tiara, accompanied by a prince.

"It's Cinderella." Sophia informed her. "And yours is Belle." she added to Summer.

"It's gorgeous." Summer smiled as she noticed that the beast looked quite human. In fact he was rather scrawny with bad hair.

Everyone else complimented the pictures they'd been given, which were surprisingly well drawn. Obviously Sophia had spent a lot of time working on these. Except for Julie's, which quite clearly had been drawn that morning when Sophia realized Julie was still there.

Kirsten smiled as she looked at her two sons, both looking happy and at ease as they sat with their respective girlfriends.

Sandy followed her gaze and took her hand in his silently. "Did you like your presents?" he asked softly.

Kirsten nodded. "But you know the best gift is seeing the boys happy." she replied.

"Sweet! Does that mean we can return your present?" Seth questioned eagerly.

Sophia turned and glared at Seth. "That's mean. Mommy deserves a present."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Suck up." he muttered.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked.

"Yes baby?"

"When I grow up will you be happy when I go dating?"

Kirsten's eyes grew wide at the thought.

"Soapy that's never going to happen." Sandy said seriously. "Because we're never going to let you have a boyfriend."

Sophia frowned. "But Daddy."

"I thought you were going to take care of us when we get old."

"I will Daddy." Sophia promised earnestly.

"Sophie stop right now." Seth warned, waving his arms at her in a panic.

"But Daddy," Sophia continued. "After I go dating and then get married I'll have a big house, and you and Mommy can come live in the pool house."

"I'll remember that." Sandy replied.

Seth slumped over. "Way to go there Sophie. You're screwed."

Sophia shrugged. "Give Mommy her present now." she demanded.

"Well actually it's for Mom and Dad, from the four of us." Seth informed everyone. "Ryan, if you'll do the honours."

Ryan gave him a funny look before handing Kirsten a large gift bag.

"Thanks guys." Kirsten smiled at the four of them.

"Mommy you have to open it." Sophia instructed impatiently.

"Yeah honey, open it." Sandy added in a similar tone.

Kirsten smirked and began pulling out pieces of tissue paper.

Sophia sighed loudly.

"Here, I'll do it." Sandy offered, taking the bag and pulling out the tissue paper quickly to reveal an envelope at the bottom.

"I wanted to put it in a box, and then put that in a box, in another box, and so on." Seth told them. "But the others wouldn't let me."

Sandy handed the envelope to Kirsten, who tore it open daintily.

"Plane tickets." Sophia noted, recognizing the style from Summer's gift.

"Yes, they are plane tickets." Seth agreed. "Because Mom, Dad, you're going to the Dominican Republic!"

Kirsten gasped in delight. "You got us tickets to the Dominican Republic!"

"Not just the tickets," Seth clarified. "We've essentially set up an all-expense paid trip: hotel, transportation, a little bit of sight seeing."

"Wow." Sandy commented in shock.

"By the way, we already booked that week off for both of you. And if you check the dates on the tickets, you'll notice that the week just happens to include your twenty-fifth anniversary. And coincidentally, this trip is also your anniversary present from us."

"You guys are amazing!" Kirsten said, tears forming in her eyes as she stood and enveloped Seth and Ryan in a hug, kissing each of their cheeks. "And you girls too." she continued, hugging Summer and Marissa. "Thank you so much!"

"Thanks kids." Sandy said gratefully.

"And you're amazing too." Kirsten added, noticing that Sophia was looking at the floor sadly.

"Of course." Sandy agreed, ruffling her dark curls.

"So Mommy and Daddy are going away for a week?" Sophia asked.

"A wonderful week in the Dominican Republic." Kirsten smiled blissfully.

"But … what's going to happen to me?"

"Hey don't worry sweetie," Summer quickly assured her. "Cohen forgot to mention it," she shot a dirty look at Seth, "but the last part of the present is that while you two are gone, we're all going to take care of Sophia."

"I get to spend a week with you guys!" Sophia shouted excitedly. "Are you and Coop gonna stay in the house? Can we have sleepover parties? Can we stay up late and watch movies and eat popcorn and drink-"

"Ok calm down Soapy." Sandy laughed. "We're not leaving for a few weeks. You'll have plenty of time to figure all of that out."

"Oh. But can we?"

"How about we think about breakfast first?" Kirsten suggested.

"Ok Mommy. What are we eating?"

"Well Auntie Hailey and I are going to cook for everyone."

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Hailey agreed.

Sophia clapped her hands happily. "Come on!" she said, dragging Hailey towards the kitchen.

"We should really get going." Julie said, looking pointedly at Caleb. "I need time to get everything ready for tonight."

"Yes, we should go." Caleb agreed, his expression making it clear he didn't want to.

"Julie why don't you take the car and go do whatever you need to. I'll drop Cal off later." Sandy offered.

"Really?" Caleb said in surprise.

"Maybe it's just the festive spirit talking, but it is Christmas, and Christmas is for family. Plus I'm sure you'd like some more time with Hailey." said Sandy. "Of course Julie you're welcome to stay as well."

"I really should go." Julie insisted. "But Cal you should stay."

"Really?" Caleb said once again.

"Yes, have fun here. I don't need any help at the house. In fact it'll be easier to set things up without you around."

There was an evil glint in Julie's eye that worried everyone, except Caleb who ignored it. "Ok then, see you later."

"I'll see you all later." Julie announced as she headed upstairs to grab her bag.

"Cal, Jimbo do you want to go try out these new golf clubs in the yard?" Sandy suggested.

The men headed outside looking as excited as young children trying out their new toys.

"We have to play these video games right now." Seth decided, grabbing the stack he'd received and taking Summer's hand, leading her to the den. "Come on!" he yelled back to Ryan and Marissa.

"Oh you two, wait one second." Julie called out as she made her way back down the stairs.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged a worried look.

"It's nothing bad." Julie laughed lightly. "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." she said to Ryan, pulling him into a hug.

"You too." Ryan shot Marissa a scared look over Julie's shoulder.

"Marissa will you walk me out?" Julie requested.

"Ah … sure Mom." Marissa agreed, shrugging her shoulders at Ryan and following Julie out the door.

"So sweetie," Julie began.

Marissa mentally prepared herself for whatever was coming.

"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you're happy." Julie finished.

"Oh … thanks."

"You and Ryan are coming tonight, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh sweetie you have to come." Julie insisted. "Please?"

"I'll try." Marissa agreed.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Julie said, kissing her cheek and getting into the car. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Marissa replied as Julie started the car and drove off. She was now officially confused. First Julie had made it clear she didn't want Marissa to be with Ryan, then she'd been happy to hear they were together, then she'd spent the past day scowling at the two of them, and now she was happy again? It was quite clear that Julie was up to something. But what?

"Auntie Hailey?" Sophia asked from her spot on the counter.

"Sophia don't kick the counter. "Kirsten chastised as she rummaged through the fridge for the ingredients she desired.

"Sorry Mommy. But Auntie Hailey?"

"Kiki is there any more coffee?" Caleb questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah it's in the coffeemaker." Kirsten replied, gesturing vaguely towards it. "Help yourself."

"Auntie Hailey?"

"Honey these golf clubs are amazing." Sandy said enthusiastically. "Is the food ready yet?"

"Almost."

"Auntie Hailey?" Sophia yelled.

"Sophia don't yell in the house." Kirsten scolded.

"But Mommy I was talking and talking and no one was listening." Sophia whined.

"What is it Soph?" Hailey asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"How come you don't have a baby yet?"

Hailey promptly started choking on the coffee, while Jimmy went pale.

"Yes Hailey, do enlighten us." Caleb quickly added.

"Dad I've explained it to you before." Hailey rolled her eyes. "And Sophia, we just don't want to have kids right now."

"Are you ever going to?"

"I don't know."

"But why?"

"Why do we need to have kids?" Hailey retorted.

"Because … that's just what happens."

"Sweetie I've already got you." Hailey reasoned. "And Jimmy has Marissa and Kaitlin."

"But you're my auntie. Mommy is my mommy. And Coop and Kaitlin are old."

"You're still my baby. And Marissa and Kaitlin are Jimmy's."

Sophia sighed hugely. "Adults are weird." she said decidedly.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go get Seth to read you that comic book while we finish getting lunch ready?" Kirsten suggested, lifting Sophia off of the counter.

Sophia ran to get the book, then ran to the den. "Seth, can you read to me?"

"Sophie I'm in a state of intense video game concentration."

"Cohen!" Summer hit him.

"Summer you made me mess up." he whined.

"Good, now the game is over. Read the story – I want to hear how it goes."

"Fine." Seth agreed. "Ok everybody gather round. Sophie, Summer, Ry- oh ok you two just keep canoodling on the couch there."

"We weren't doing anything." Marissa objected with a giggle as she lifted her head off of Ryan's shoulder. "I was trying to sleep."

"Is that what they call it now?"

"Cohen don't be obnoxious." Summer warned. "Remember, it's Chrismukkah."

"You're right, it is Chrismukkah. And now in the spirit of the holiday I call all of you to gather round and listen to the tale of 'The Grinchette Who Stole Chrismukkah'." Seth waited until Ryan and Marissa had joined them on the floor before opening the book. "Every Who down in Who County liked Chrismukkah a lot. But the Grinchette who lived in a castle north of Who County did not."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait – I've been having some writer's block issues. Plus I try to save up a few posts (in this case two) off the boards since I post pretty short stuff there normally. Speaking of the boards, if you've ever wanted to switch to reading there but haven't wanted to deal with finding where in the story you're up to, here's your chance. Instead of reading this post you can go to http/forums. which starts off exactly where this post does. It's up to you – I promise to keep posting on both. But whichever you read at, I just ask you to keep reviewing! **A/N**

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad you could all make it." Julie greeted the entire Cohen-Cooper-Atwood-Roberts group in a warm 'company' tone.

"She is?" Sandy muttered to Kirsten, who ground her heel into his toe before air kissing Julie's cheeks.

"Come on in." Julie ushered them into the foyer. "Kirsten, Sandy, Sophia. Oh hello Summer, and of course Seth. Ryan! Marissa! I'm so two came!" Julie said, a hint of real excitement in her voice. "And Hailey, Jimmy you're both here too." she added in a much less enthusiastic tone.

"Newpsie alert." Seth murmured just loudly enough for Summer, Ryan and Marissa to hear him.

"Cohen we're at Julie Cooper-Nichol's party. This place is Newpsie central." Summer replied. "Daddy!" she called out as she saw her father across the room and led Seth towards him. She threw her arms around him "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Summer." he responded. "Hello Seth, Merry Christmas." he added genially, shaking Seth's hand.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Roberts sir."

Summer smiled and shot Seth an impressed look. She had no idea how, but it appeared he'd won over her father.

"My old room, upstairs, now?" Marissa suggested to Ryan.

"Good idea." Ryan agreed, following her towards the staircase.

"Marissa, wait!" Julie yelled, walking quickly towards her clutching the house phone. "Kaitlin's on the phone."

Marissa took the phone and began talking to Kaitlin, leaving Ryan standing awkwardly between her and Julie.

"Kaitlin went to Switzerland with the Wards." Julie informed Ryan happily.

"That's … great."

"Ryan, Marissa is probably going to be a while. Why don't you come with me – there's some people I'd like to introduce you to." Julie requested, taking his arm in her talon-like grip and dragging him off into the crowd of people.

"Mom, have you seen Ryan?" Marissa asked. She'd been looking for him for a while now and had no clue where he could have gone.

"No I haven't sweetie. But could you do me a favour and go grab a tablecloth from the pool house?"

"Sure." Marissa agreed, still looking around for Ryan as she exited the house and walked towards the dark pool house.

Suddenly she felt herself being encircled by a strong pair of arms. She immediately panicked, but before she could make a sound she felt warm lips press against her neck and then a whispered "Hey" in her ear. Immediately Marissa relaxed and let the scent of his cologne flood her senses. "Hey," she sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked in concern, turning her face so he could see it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Marissa replied automatically.

"Marissa."

"Ok it's just … my mom's acting really strange."

"She's being nice to us."

"Like I said, really strange."

"Good point." Ryan nodded. "And that means-"

"She's up to something. It just has me worried."

"Riss." he said softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"You don't think she is?"

"No, I do. But it's your mother. If she wants to do something she will, no matter what we do."

"That's true." she agreed, leaning her body into his embrace.

"You know I haven't been to a Newport party in years." Ryan revealed.

"Those were the days." Marissa laughed. "All those fights … parties around here have gotten pretty boring without you."

"So I've heard from Seth."

"Hey you know what else used to happen at parties?" Marissa smirked, gesturing towards the pool house.

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "You want to play video games?"

"Ryan!"

The two raced for the pool house. The moment they were inside Ryan had Marissa pinned against the wall, kissing her passionately as he searched for the light switch.

The room was flooded with light, and almost immediately a voice rang out through the room.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The two broke apart, searching for the source of the voice.

"Oh my god." Marissa gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan demanded, his arm remaining firmly around Marissa's waist as he stepped slightly in front of her.

"Marissa, I've missed you." Rick said. "And you must be Ryan." he added as he was thwarted in his attempt. "I must say I'm not quite thrilled to meet you."

"We've met before." Ryan said shortly, pulling Marissa closer to him.

"Hmm I don't seem to recall that." Rick shrugged, as if trying to place Ryan was a waste of his time. "Now Marissa, babe, can we talk?"

"Marissa what's he doing here?" Ryan asked quietly.

Marissa continued staring at Rick silently, her breaths coming in short, panicked gasps.

"I've missed you babe." Rick continued, moving closer again.

"Riss?" a hint of desperation tinged Ryan's voice, his arms loosening around her and she looked questioningly at her.

"Come on babe, come with me." Rick said gently, reaching out and stroking her cheek while taking her hand with his free hand.

"Get your hands off of me!" Marissa yelled, pushing him away as hard as she could. "Ryan," she grabbed at his arm as if she were a terrified child. "Ryan I had no idea."

"Shh, it's ok." Ryan soothed her, hugging her now shivering body close, his eyebrows wrinkling as he tried to understand why the sight of Rick had upset her so much.

Marissa shrugged out of his arms. "No, it's not." She strode towards Rick purposefully. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

Marissa scoffed at this. "What the hell are you doing here?" she repeated.

"It's just …" Rick looked down from either deep emotion or, as Ryan suspected, good acting. "Hey dude, can we have a minute alone?"

Ryan set his jaw angrily, looking at Marissa to see if she shared the sentiment.

"Ryan stays." Marissa said decidedly.

Rick rolled his eyes, a hint of worry crossing his handsome features. Obviously he hadn't planned on that.

"So what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Stay out of this." Rick warned.

"Don't talk to Ryan like that." Marissa burst out angrily.

"Babe, I miss you." Rick admitted, looking directly at Marissa. "I was stupid. But you have to believe that I loved you. I still love you."

Ryan heard Marissa's sharp breath and found himself suddenly filled with a familiar sense of panic. He could almost imagine her next words 'if I hadn't caught you, I'd still love you too'. But he was pleasantly surprised by Marissa's reaction.

"Nice line … for a high schooler." she sneered. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm seriously Marissa. I screwed up. But once I heard you were with this guy I had to come and-"

"Wait." Marissa interrupted. "Who told you about Ryan?"

Rick paled slightly, but quickly regained his demeanour "It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't. Tell me Rick, who told you about Ryan?" Marissa demanded.

Rick shook his head dismissively. "The point is that you belong with me, not some trash from Chino."

Ryan looked down, trying not to let Rick see that he had hit on one of Ryan's deepest insecurities.

"I'm going to KILL HER!" Marissa yelled, storming out of the pool house.

"Hey Coop, what's going-" Summer questioned as Marissa breezed past her. "on."

"Ryan we heard yelling, what happened?" Seth asked as Ryan rushed out behind Marissa. "Whoa." he added as Rick followed.

"Ohmigosh!" Summer exclaimed. "What is he doing here?"

"Threesome in the pool house?" Seth suggested.

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him. "Come on, follow them."

Marissa stormed into the main house, her heels taping an angry pattern onto the marble tiles.

"Marissa, back already?" Julie questioned lightly. "Didn't you go to the pool house to get the-"

"To find your little surprise?" Marissa questioned sarcastically, pulling Julie into the empty kitchen.

"Surprise?" Julie repeated innocently.

"Cut the act Mom." Marissa said harshly.

"Marissa-" Ryan gasped as he finally made his way to her side.

"Ryan I'm sorry we're having a private conversation right now." Julie informed him pleasantly.

Ryan looked at Marissa to see if she wanted him to leave.

"Ryan." the one word said more than a million could have.

Just then Rick appeared suavely on Marissa's other side, shortly followed by an angry looking Summer and extremely confused Seth.

"Rick!" Julie gasped. "What a surprise!"

"Surprise is one word for it." Seth whispered to Summer, who simply glared at him. "Got it, shutting up now."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Like I said, cut the act Mom. What the hell is Rick doing here?"

"I don't know sweetie," Julie replied. "But why don't you ask him?"

"I'm here because I miss her." Rick said to Julie. He turned to Marissa "I miss you babe. I know I messed up, but I know we can work things out. I love you."

"Aww." Julie breathed with a smile.

Seth stuck his finger in his open mouth, pretending to throw up. Summer elbowed him.

"Go back to New York." Marissa muttered to Rick brusquely.

"Marissa!" Julie chastised. "He's come all the way here – the least you can do is listen to what he has to say."

"I have no interest in anything he has to say." Marissa retorted. "And I'm sure the only reason he's here is because you flew him in. Who knows what kind of deal you made to get him to come …"

Julie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth delicately.

"Oh don't pull that act Mom. We all remember what happened with Luke."

Julie gasped again. "I'm not going to stand for this." she stomped off a few feet. "But Marissa, talk to Rick." she added brightly.

"No, I think that you and I need to have a talk."

"I'm rather busy right now sweetie."

"Make some time." Marissa insisted.

"Babe, why don't you let her go now? We really need to talk." Rick cut in.

"No, we don't. Ever again." Marissa turned on her heel. "Mom, now."

"Wait." Rick grabbed Marissa's arm.

Ryan immediately bristled, his hands curling into fists.

Marissa turned back to face him, her eyes mere angry slits. "Don't touch me." she spat out.

"Babe." Rick said simply.

Marissa closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them the anger was gone, replaced by weariness. "You know Rick, in all your lines tonight you never once said that you're sorry."

Ryan looked at Marissa, confused by her change in mood. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Rick had apologized.

"Mom come with me." Marissa instructed, dragging Julie off into the pantry.

"Wow, that girl is moody." Rick smirked.

The remaining three turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Seth questioned.

Rick laughed. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you queer?"

"Wow, and everyone said that they'd outgrow that." Seth muttered.

"Seriously though, I mean Marissa is hot and all, but she can be a royal pain in the ass." Rick continued, oblivious to the deathly glares he was receiving from Ryan and Summer.

"So why are you here?" Seth asked curiously.

Rick shrugged. "Julie called me and said that Marissa was making some huge mistake-"

Ryan's nostrils flared slightly as he immediately realized exactly what - or who - that mistake was.

"And that I had to come down here so she could realize that she shouldn't have called off the wedding."

"She shouldn't have? You cheated on her." Summer accused.

"So?"

Ryan clenched his fists, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"I was justified." Rick informed them. "For a hot girl, she was a total ice princess if you get what I mean." He turned to look at Ryan. "I'm sure you know by now."

Ryan continued to glare at Rick, oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Marissa you're being very rude to our guests." Julie chastised as soon as Marissa let go of her arm. "And speaking of the guests, I really must get back out there."

"Unless you want to have this discussion in front of Newport's most elite, you're going to stay here."

Julie scowled but remained stationary. "What's this about?" she asked sullenly.

"Don't play dumb. Tell me why you brought Rick here." Marissa demanded.

Julie stuck her chin in the air, as if insulted by Marissa's accusations. She was about to argue her involvement when she noticed the look in Marissa's eyes – there was no way she was going to fall for it. Julie sighed. "It's for you own good sweetie."

Marissa raised her eyebrows, confused by the sincerity she could make out in Julie's voice. "How is having him around good for me?" she asked softly. "I'm with Ryan now. I love Ryan."

Julie's nostrils flared slightly at her daughter's words.

Suddenly Marissa grew angry again. "It's about Ryan, isn't it? You just don't want me to be with him." she accused.

"This isn't about what I want." Julie replied calmly. "It's about your future. Yes I'd rather you not be with Ryan, but I understand that it's just a phase you're going through, and once you get over it you'll want Rick back. I just wanted to save you the trouble so you could talk to him before he finds someone new."

Marissa gasped, unsure what to refute first. "Mom, I would never ask Rick to take me back. I would never take him back, even if he begged. And Ryan is NOT a phase."

"If you say so." Julie said in the type of annoying tone that made it clear she didn't believe Marissa.

"Mom I love Ryan. I always have. And I want to be with him forever."

"Sweetie, you may think that now, but in a few months you'll be over it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, you might not like hearing this, or even believe it, but you and I aren't so different. I've been through all the phases – the drinking, the partying, the bad boy, the yard guy, been there, done that."

"I'm not like you." Marissa objected.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but one day you're going to realize I was right. Apples and trees – you are my daughter."

"What does this have to do with me and Ryan?"

"Honey it's just a phase for you. As much as you say it's different and that you love him, I can see right through it."

"You're wrong." Marissa protested. "I'm in love with him."

"You're is lust with him." Julie corrected. "Which will last a little while, until the thrill wears off. Marissa I can understand why you like him. It's all about the excitement. Dating someone who you have nothing in common with, except an amazing chemistry. But eventually you'll get bored with him. Trust me. And when that happens, you'll realize that what you really need is security. Rick might not be perfect, but he can provide you with a good life." Julie looked at her daughter's angry expression. "Honey I'm telling you this for your own good. I know you better than you think. I've seen the patterns in your behaviour. You love drama, and when things get too calm you create it. You get that from me."

Marissa set her jaw stubbornly, her face like stone. "I love Ryan, and he loves me, and we're going to be together forever. And I am NOT like you. Because I'm never going to settle, or choose money over happiness. And I will never end up a bitter old woman like you."

Julie smiled superiorly. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. Just … remember what I've said. Ryan might be a fun fling, but eventually you're going to get tired of him. If you really care about him, why put him through that?"

"Shut up Mom." Marissa snapped, stomping out of the pantry and through the kitchen, passing the others as she ran out the door, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"God what a drama queen." Rick rolled his eyes.

Ryan clenched his jaw, fury apparent in his features.

Julie strolled past the group, tossing her hair back as she headed towards the crowds of people in the rest of the house.

"Although her mom isn't bad to look at." Rick added, checking out Julie's backside.

At that Ryan lunged forward, ready to punch Rick square in the jaw.

"Ryan!" Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Atwood listen to me." she said, forcing him to look at her. "Don't do it. He's not worth it."

Ryan refused to make eye contact with her as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"Marissa needs you right now." Summer said softly, gesturing in the direction she'd fled.

Ryan considered this for a moment before nodding and running off in that direction.

"Thanks babe." Rick winked at Summer.

"What did you just call me?" Summer asked angrily.

"Uh oh, rage blackout." Seth murmured.

Summer sprung at Rick, but Seth grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back.

"Get out of here!" Summer yelled at Rick. "If I ever see you again …" The threat was left unfinished as Seth dragged her out of the room.

"Marissa!" Ryan grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop running.

"Hey … Ryan …" Marissa said, keeping her head turned away from him to hide her tears.

"Riss?" he placed his fingers under her chin, gently turning her face towards him and wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Come here." he held out his other arm, inviting her into his embrace.

Marissa shook her head. "Ryan," she said quietly, wringing her fingers together as she spoke, "I just need some time … alone." She finally met his eyes pleadingly, her huge watery blue irises locking with his darker concerned ones.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Sure." he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks." Marissa leaned forward and brushed his cheek with a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Ryan nodded and watched as she scurried across the lawn. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. It seemed like once again they'd taken one step forward and two steps back.


	46. Chapter 46

Ryan sat on the overstuffed sofa in Julie and Caleb's pool house doing what he did best – brooding. He shifted uncomfortably on the seat, wishing he was at home in his own pool house instead Julie's ridiculously extravagant one.

As he sat there he continued to go over the events of the evening in his mind, trying desperately to figure out exactly where things had gone wrong. It didn't make any sense to him.

The previous day Marissa had assured him she was over Rick, and yet when she saw him she'd become inexplicably upset. It was obvious that she was still furious with Rick for what had happened, but it seemed that below the fury there might still be unresolved feelings. Ryan remembered her expression when she'd said that Rick had yet to apologize – instead of coldness or anger, he'd simply seen vulnerability. He just couldn't understand it. And now she needed time to think? What was there to think about if she was done with Rick? As much as he hated to consider it, it seemed clear that despite her vehement declarations to the contrary, Marissa simply wasn't over Rick.

Ryan punched a pillow angrily, wishing it were Rick's face. Or even Julie's, as she'd obviously had a huge part in Rick's sudden appearance that night. Ryan sighed. Having a relationship was hard enough without having to deal with all the outside forces that he and Marissa were constantly subject to. He punched the pillow a few more times.

"Rage therapy?" Summer questioned lightly as she slipped into the pool house.

"Creative visualization." Ryan retorted.

"Ahh." Summer nodded as she sat down beside him, tossing the cushion onto the floor. "If you try to punch me I'll kick your ass." she warned.

Ryan smiled slightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, I'll talk. I like it better that way anyways." Summer decided. "You know she loves you. I've never seen Coop as happy as she's been in the last few weeks. But she wouldn't be Coop without some back issues."

Ryan looked at her silently for a long moment. "I just don't understand what happened." he finally blurted out. "Before we saw him we were … happy."

Summer raised her eyebrow. "Well Atwood, let's think this through. You two were like nauseatingly happy. Rick showed up. Marissa talked with Julie for a bit. Suddenly she wasn't so happy anymore."

"Julie." Ryan groaned.

Summer nodded in agreement. "Most probably."

"Why can't she just …"

"Accept you two together?" Summer finished. "Because she's Julie Cooper-Nichol. She hasn't understood real love since she gave it up years ago to become Queen of Newport. It's funny actually. When you first got here I understood why she didn't want you two together – you were some random from Chino. No offence."

"None taken." Ryan muttered.

"But now you're better off than a lot of us – college educated, making a lot of money at the best company in Newport. I don't get what her problem is – you're young, rich, successful, and care way more about Marissa than Rick ever did."

"But I'm still from Chino." Ryan added gloomily.

"And she's from Riverside." Summer countered.

"Yeah well no one ever said she's not a hypocrite."

"True."

"But still." Ryan looked down.

"Marissa shouldn't have let it get to her?" Summer guessed.

Ryan nodded.

"Well, here's the thing. Marissa's not as immune to Julie as she likes to think, and Julie knows it. She is her mother – she has a certain power over her."

"Great." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Except when it comes to you." Summer continued. "I've known Coop for years, and the only times I've ever seen her stand her ground with Julie have been regarding you. I mean sure she might argue with Julie, but most of the time she gives in eventually. Except when it's about you."

Ryan shrugged.

"Come on Atwood, if you let this get between you two then Julie wins. Can't you see that?

"It's not about that." Ryan protested.

"Then what's wrong?"

"She wants to be alone."

"Let me tell you something. Back before the wedding, Rick and Coop never seemed right together. I could tell there was just something … missing. And she knew it too. As far as being alone, that's what Coop does when something shocks her. And Rick being here tonight was definitely a shock. It doesn't mean she has any feelings for him – I don't even think she really loved him when they were together. But this is all just my view of things, which I doubt means a lot in comparison to hers. So you should-"

"I'm going to go find her." Ryan decided.

"Good call." Summer agreed, watching him leave the pool house. "Boys … so easy to manipulate." she laughed to herself.

As if on cue Seth entered. "You know if I was a less secure man I'd be suspicious seeing Ryan leaving the pool house and then finding you in here."

"Come here Cohen." Summer held her arms out to him.

Seth willingly sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You up for an adventure?" Summer questioned.

"What type of adventure are we talking? A little pool house sex? A little strip Jenga? A little-"

"We have to follow Ryan."

"You want to stalk him? Summer this isn't helping my suspicions."

"No moron. He went to look for Marissa and we have to make sure they actually meet up and talk things through."

"Ahh, a stealth mission." Seth nodded. "I'm down for that, if it includes a little making out in the car."

"Cohen."

"A little back seat action, you know what I mean."

"Cohen!"

"Ok fine let's go."

Marissa walked down the moonlit beach, digging her bare toes into the cool sand as she moved along. Occasionally she swiped carelessly at the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks, but for the most part she simply ignored them.

She hated herself for how she had treated Ryan earlier. All he had ever been was sweet and understanding. When she'd seen the look in his eyes when she said she wanted to be alone – she knew how much it had hurt him. And yet he'd still be totally understanding.

A huge part of her wanted to abandon the beach, go find Ryan, and apologize claiming temporary insanity. But her mother's words continued to echo through her head 'If you really care about him, why put him through that?'

Marissa knew she loved Ryan – she had no doubt about that. But what if Julie was right? What if Marissa was genetically programmed to create drama whenever her life became too tranquil? What if she was destined to become her mother? Ryan deserved better than Julie Cooper the second.

It did seem like every time they got settled into their relationship something uprooted them. She'd always thought it was just bad luck, but what if it was something more than that? What if she was subconsciously sabotaging their relationship?

She had to figure this out. And fast, because Ryan didn't deserve to be left waiting alone and confused. Marissa weighed her options carefully.

The first was to go back to Ryan and pretend nothing was wrong. It was exactly what the old Marissa would have done, and exactly what had lead to so many problems for her in the past.

The second was to go to him and explain what her mother had said. But Ryan would just disagree with Julie. He would never admit that there was some truth in her statements.

The third was to leave Ryan, telling him it was for his own good. He'd probably argue that statement, and definitely be hurt, but at least she would know she'd saved from future pain.

Rick, of course, didn't figure into any of the options. Marissa would rather be alone for the rest of eternity than ever go back to him.

Marissa found herself filled with a craving for alcohol that she hadn't felt in months. She shook her head, trying to will it away. Trying to remind herself that alcohol solved absolutely nothing.

Suddenly it was as if she could smell it. The hated yet beloved scent of vodka seemed to approach her, surround her.

But it was something very real that had surrounded her. A pair of tan, very muscular arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Hey babe." Rick's vodka soaked breath danced across her cheek.

Marissa shuddered, his arms feeling strangely foreign against her skin. "Get away from me." she dug her elbows into his sides, forcing him to let her go.

"When did you become so bossy?" Rick slurred.

"Around the time I found out you were cheating on me." she retorted, backing away from him slowly.

"God," Rick rolled his eyes dramatically. "Get over that already. You're like a broken record with your whining."

Marissa glared at him, choosing not to argue the obvious. "Then leave and you won't have to hear it anymore."

"I'll leave … if you come with me." Rick held his open palm out to her, stumbling slightly as if the movement had thrown him off balance.

Marissa shot him a glare worthy of Ryan. "Never."

Rick took a moment to process this, swaying unsteadily on his feet as he did so. Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbing Marissa's forearms tightly. "It's because of him, isn't it?" he questioned.

Marissa's eyes widened in fright. She realized that even while drunk, Rick was at least twice as strong as she was. "Ryan?" she asked, struggling to keep her tone even. "This has nothing to do with Ryan."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Rick demanded.

Marissa looked at him stonily.

"I saw how you two were earlier in the pool house." Rick informed her. "Now are you sleeping with him?"

"You don't get to ask questions about my personal life." Marissa said coldly. "You cheated on me Rick."

"Are you sleeping with him?" he was yelling now. When she still didn't respond he shook her angrily. "Tell me damnit!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am." Marissa finally relented.

Rick's eyes filled with so much rage that for the first time ever Marissa found herself honestly afraid of him.

"Let me go." she requested, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"I will. But first, you owe me for four years." Rick said, his tone betraying an animalistic nature. Before Marissa could react to his words, he pulled her to him in a savage kiss. His arms pinned hers easily to her sides, leaving her powerless to stop him.

Ryan put his car into park, grabbing the keys and getting out in one smooth motion. He broke into a run as he approached the beach, driven by some inner instinct. He heard voices coming from beyond a sand dune, distorted by the sound of the waves crashing along the shore. Ryan continued to run, oblivious to the sand that was filling his dress shoes. The people came into view, and suddenly he stopped, stunned by the sight before him.

"Riss." he barely spoke the word aloud, yet it caused both Marissa and Rick to turn towards him, both looking like deer caught in the headlights.

Marissa saw Ryan standing a few feet away and was filled by an instant sense of relief from the aura of safety he seemed to exude.

Then she saw his face and the feeling melted away. Never before had Marissa seen such expression across Ryan's features. He was looking straight at her with such an intense look of hurt – as if she'd let him down and broken his heart in one foul swoop. Marissa wanted to speak to him – to tell him what was happening – to say anything. But before she could formulate any words he turned away, started running away.

"Ryan!" Marissa yelled, her power of speech restored. "Ryan wait!"

He stopped, as if under some kind of obedience spell, and turned to face her slowly.

But before she could speak again, Rick took advantage of Ryan's immobility, suddenly pushing Marissa backwards into the sand and rushing forward and punching him. Ryan fell against the sand, blood dotting his crisp white shirt, and Rick promptly kicked him in the stomach.

"Ryan!" Marissa pulled herself up, wanting to go to his side.

But Rick grabbed her arm again, pulling her against himself. "You'll sleep with this chump but not me?" he questioned, pointing at Ryan's fallen form. "You give in to him after a few weeks, and I put up with you for four fucking years and get nothing? Nothing!"

Ryan squinted at them, trying to process what Rick was saying as he clutched his abdomen.

"Ryan." Marissa whimpered, trying once again to go to him.

"Not so fast bitch." Rick pulled her back, grabbing her two slender wrists in one hand. "You're not leaving until I get what I waited four years for."

Marissa squirmed, trying to get away from him, but Rick was relentless. He began kissing down her neck, his arms preventing her from escaping. He pulled her skirt upward teasingly, her inability to prevent it giving him some perverse thrill. He continued kissing her, his free hand tugging at her dress as she kept struggling. Finally the material gave way, resulting in a huge rip in the bodice.

The sound of fabric ripping jolted Ryan into action. He sprung up, his own pain forgotten at the sound of Marissa's cries.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, diving towards Rick and knocking him down.

"COOP!" Summer screeched as she came flying across the dunes barefoot, her shoes lying kicked off in the sand a few feet back. She raced towards the group, running to Marissa and throwing her arms around her now sobbing friend. "Shh." she soothed.

"Whoa!" Seth gasped as he encountered the scene before him.

"Ryan." Marissa sobbed out.

Ryan threw one last punch at Rick, leaving him curled in the sand before he ran to Marissa's side.

Summer let go of Marissa, who promptly threw her arms around Ryan's neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Ryan flinched from the pain, which caused her to draw back.

"Oh Ryan." she said softly, running her fingers softly along the bruise that was appearing on his face as she attempted to gather the front of her dress together.

"We're not done here yet." Rick said as she staggered upright.

Ryan stepped protectively in front of Marissa, ready to continue fighting if necessary.

Summer held a hand out to Ryan, stopping him as took a step towards Rick.

"Summer stay away from him." Seth pleaded hoarsely.

"You want in on the action babe?" Rick asked smugly.

"You really don't learn, do you?" With that Summer slapped him, the sound resonating over the sound of the ocean.

"Ooh feisty."

Summer's eyes widened. Apparently the only person stupider than Rick was Drunk Rick. She smiled sweetly at him, causing him to move closer to her. Then she kneed him in the groin. "Ass." she muttered as she turned away, missing the sight of him collapsing the group again. "Let's go guys." she suggested. "And you," she turned back to Rick, "Never show your face in Newport again."

The four of them slowly made their way to the parking lot, glancing back every so often to see if Rick had followed.

"You ok Atwood?" Summer asked as she watched him limp slightly.

Ryan shrugged.

"And Coop?"

Marissa nodded, her cheeks wet from silent tears.

When they finally reached their cars Ryan walked ahead to open the passenger door of his for Marissa.

"Umm …" Marissa looked down. "I actually thought I'd go home. My house."

"Oh." the shock was apparent on Ryan's face.

"I need to … change. And I never really got the chance to think things through." Marissa attempted to explain, purposely avoiding Ryan's eyes.

"I'll take you Coop." Summer offered, immediately sensing there was something more to the situation than was being said. "Cohen why don't you go with Ryan?"

"Thanks." Marissa said softly. She looked at Ryan briefly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey buddy, let me drive." Seth requested.

Ryan nodded, his eyes emotionless as he got into the passenger seat. Seth helped the girls into Summer's car before letting himself into the driver's seat. One look from Ryan was enough to silence him for the entire ride.


	47. Chapter 47

"We're here." Seth announced somewhat unnecessarily as he pulled into the Cohen driveway and shut off the ignition.

Ryan grunted in acknowledgement, still staring straight ahead of him as he had for the entire drive.

"So …" Seth said awkwardly, trying to figure out what he could possibly say to help his brother.

"Let's go in." Ryan decided, letting himself out of the car and slamming the door a little too hard.

"Oh ok inside, I can do that." Seth babbled as he trailed behind Ryan.

Ryan ignored Seth as he let himself into the house and walked slowly through into the kitchen, hoping the others would still be out.

Apparently luck wasn't on his side that day.

"Ryan!" Sophia exclaimed, her curly head popping up over the couch in the den. She jumped off of Hailey's lap and ran towards him. Suddenly she stopped abruptly. "What happened to your face?" she demanded. "It's not very pretty."

Everyone else immediately turned to look at Ryan and the bruises that made his face 'not very pretty'.

"Hello family." Seth said loudly in an attempt to distract them as he wandered in to find them all staring at Ryan.

"Sweetie what happened?" Kirsten asked in concern.

Ryan shrugged, his face expressionless.

"Where did you go?" Sandy questioned.

Ryan shrugged again.

"Who-" Kirsten began.

"I'm going to go to the pool house." Ryan cut in, turning and leaving the house before anyone could speak.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged worried looks.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked softly.

"Yeah some stuff happened." Seth explained vaguely.

"What is 'some stuff'?" Kirsten demanded.

"Umm …" Seth stalled, his eyes shooting towards his little sister.

"Hey Soph, why don't we get you ready for bed, and then I'll tell you a story?" Hailey suggested.

"Ok!" Sophia ran towards the stairs.

"Thanks Hailey." Kirsten said quietly.

"Auntie Hailey hurry!"

"Hey I can go upstairs too." Jimmy offered.

"Actually you might want to hear this." Seth said.

"Ok …" Jimmy sat down again looking confused.

"Seth what happened?" Sandy questioned.

Seth wrung his hands together. "Ok so normally I have no problem talking, but this is a little difficult."

"Did something happen to Marissa?" Jimmy asked in panic.

"Seth. Details. Now." Kirsten said desperately.

"Well … Rick was at the party tonight." Seth began.

"Who's Rick?" Sandy questioned.

"Marissa's ex Rick?" Kirsten asked in disbelief.

"Uh oh." Jimmy commented.

Seth explained everything that had happened at the Cooper-Nichol estate, and then how Summer had recruited him to follow Ryan later. "And then when we got to the beach we found out that Rick had just tried to … force him … on Marissa."

"That son of a bitch!" Jimmy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "I'm going to kill him."

"That was pretty much Ryan's reaction." Seth commented.

"Jimmy no!" Kirsten quickly grabbed his arm. "Seth what did Ryan do?"

"Well by the time we got there I guess Ryan had already beat Rick up – I'm not really sure exactly how it happened since Ryan isn't exactly willing to talk about it." Seth continued with his tale, relating as much as he knew of the night's events. "So then she went home with Summer, leaving Ryan to brood all the way home." He looked at the three adults, waiting for their reaction.

They were all silent for a moment, still processing everything Seth had said. And then –

"So what was Rick doing here anyways?" Sandy asked curiously.

"Of all the things to concern yourself with …" Jimmy muttered, his rage still apparent.

"Umm well he claims he wants to get back with Marissa, but we all figure Julie talked him into it."

"Julie?" Jimmy gasped.

"Uhh-"

"I need to go." Jimmy stood up abruptly and raced for the door.

"Jimmy!" Sandy called after him, but it was too late.

"How's Marissa doing?" Kirsten asked, tears in her eyes.

"Ok … I think. I don't know." Seth shrugged helplessly.

"And Ryan?" Sandy added.

"You saw him. He hasn't said anything, but I figure between what happened and Marissa refusing to come back with him … not good. Actually I think I'm going to go talk to him now."

"Son why don't I go." Sandy offered.

"No," Kirsten shook her head. "Let me try."

Seth nodded. "Good luck."

Kirsten knocked on the pool house door, a little wary of the fact that it was totally dark inside.

"Go away Seth." Ryan called out hoarsely.

"It's Kirsten."

There was a long pause.

"I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Do you ever?" Kirsten quipped.

After another pause Ryan finally relented. "Come in."

Kirsten let herself in and frowned to herself as the moonlight illuminated Ryan sprawled across his bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sweetie." she said softly as she flipped on the light and sat herself on the edge of the bed.

Ryan sat up with a grunt, putting his feet over the edge of the bed and sitting beside Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at her surrogate son carefully, trying not to flinch at the bruises that had appeared on his face. But she couldn't stop herself from gasping when she noticed how empty and lifeless his eyes looked. "Seth told us what happened."

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Marissa loves you." Kirsten stated simply.

"That seems to be the general consensus tonight." Ryan said bitterly, remembering his conversation with Summer. "But why-"

"Why didn't she want to talk to you?"

Ryan looked down. "I know after what she went through I shouldn't be focusing on that, but …"

"It's ok sweetie. I get it. As for Marissa, she just needs a little time to process everything. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Ryan looked sideways at Kirsten, as if doubting her words.

"I promise." Kirsten smiled. "She made a mistake not talking to you earlier. But right now she's just scared and confused, and she took the easy way out. But everyone makes mistakes - love is about being able to forgive and move past them. It's about making sacrifices. And in your relationship, you're not the only one who's had to do that." She looked at Ryan to make sure he was still following her. "She's made sacrifices too. When you kids were in high school she let you go to Chino to be with Theresa-"

Ryan frowned at the memory of that whole ordeal.

"She let you go, even though she really needed you. Even though it broke her heart." Kirsten stated. "You know she fell apart after you left. Nobody could get through to her. But the point is that she loved you to sacrifice her own happiness."

Ryan looked down, ashamed. He'd never realized exactly how bad things had been for Marissa in Newport.

"I've known her since she was a baby." Kirsten continued. "I saw her all through high school, during senior year, and in the weeks before her wedding. And seeing her now, with you, I can tell there's something special about it."

"Then why is it so hard?"

"Because that's what loves about." Kirsten said simply. "Do you think Sandy and I always have it easy? We've had our issues – some bigger than others. And they could have ruined our marriage if we'd let them. But when you have something special you have to fight for it."

"How can I fight if she won't talk to me?"

"She'll come around." Kirsten said confidently. "And speaking of talking to people, I should go say good night to Sophia."

Ryan nodded, remembering Sophia's constant threat that she would hate Kirsten forever if she didn't say good night every single night.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah.

"Ok, good night sweetie." Kirsten kissed his cheek before heading for the door.

"Night. And … thanks."

"Hey Sandy isn't the only one who can make impressive speeches in this family." Kirsten smiled. "Night."

Kirsten left the pool house, shutting the door behind her and leaving Ryan once again sprawled out on his bed, deep in thought.

"Here." Summer said as she entered Marissa's room and handed her a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks Sum." Marissa took it, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter with her other hand.

"How are you doing?" Summer asked compassionately.

"Ok I guess."

"Cohen called. Apparently Ryan has locked himself in the pool house." Summer related. "Although I think Cohen was being over dramatic."

"He's probably mad at me." Marissa guessed.

"Please Coop. Even when the boy tries he can't stay mad at you. Plus none of this was your fault."

"If I'd just stayed and talked to Ryan in the first place it wouldn't have happened."

"Sweetie don't beat yourself up over it." Summer sat beside Marissa and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Rick is a jackass. If you want to blame anyone, blame him."

"He is." Marissa agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that I ran off instead of talking to Ryan. And now Ryan probably thinks I was still hung up on Rick or something. God Sum, you should've seen his face when Rick kissed me."

"Well why did you run off then?" Summer questioned. "Or should I say what did your mom say to make you run off?"

"It's not important." Marissa looked away, afraid that Summer might agree with Julie's words.

"Coop." Summer said strictly.

Marissa sighed. "Basically she said that I'm like her, and she knows that Ryan is just a phase."

"What! Eww! Coop there's no way you're like her. And I seriously doubt phases are supposed to last like six years."

"That's what I thought. But Sum, the way she explained it all … actually made sense."

Summer pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well then I'm going to need a full recap of what she said." She looked sideways at Marissa. "If you're feeling up to it."

"Sure." Marissa shrugged in agreement. Anything was better than being alone with her thoughts. She related her conversation with Julie as best as she could, watching Summer grow more shocked and horrified with each word.

"I hate to say this, but your mom is crazy. And I mean like actually seriously deranged."

"You have to admit she had some good points."

"Maybe, if she was talking about the old you. But Coop, you've changed. She might have known you, or thought she did, a few years ago. But now you're like a different person. Even more so since you and Ryan got back together."

"But what if deep down-"

"Coop listen to me." Summer looked Marissa straight in the eye. "You are not your mother. The only way you could possibly become like her is if you let Ryan go, and then become some jaded Miss Havisham type."

"You read that book? Marissa questioned in surprise.

"Yes." Summer's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face. "I did occasionally do my homework."

"Well now I've probably lost Ryan, so I guess my next phase will be the Miss Havisham one."

"Eww." Summer wrinkled her nose. "Sweetie you haven't lost him."

"Did you see his face?"

"Coop listen to me. He's scared. He went to the beach thinking he might have lost you. Right now he's probably worried out of his mind about you. I'd talked to him earlier, after you left the party, and he was really …" Summer trailed off, searching for the right word, "Vulnerable."

"Ryan?"

"He's just as terrified of losing you as you are of losing him."

Marissa considered this for a moment.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Coop. We came back here because you wanted some time to think, so I guess that's what you need to do. Are you gonna be ok?"

Marissa nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you need me for anything at all. I love you Coop."

"Love you too Sum."

Marissa took a deep breath, mentally bracing herself. Before she could lose her courage she knocked briskly on Ryan's pool house door, waited a few seconds, and then twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

Ryan was lying sprawled on his bed almost exactly how Kirsten had left him over an hour earlier. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking open, expecting to see Seth, but surprised by who he did see instead.

"Hey." Marissa whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Hey." Ryan replied, quickly beginning to rise from the bed.

"Don't get up." Marissa said softly, making her way to his bedside.

Ryan reflexively lifted his arm to accommodate her as she lay between his legs, her head resting on his chest. "You okay?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

Marissa nodded into his chest. "Just … hold me?"

Despite all of his confusion about what had happened and where they now stood, Ryan couldn't help but comply to her almost child-like request. He wrapped one arm around her, still stroking her hair with the other. "Marissa you're shaking." he noted in concern.

"I'm fine." she shrugged.

"I'll go get you a hoodie." Ryan offered, running his hand along her bare arm and trying not to let his anger show as he gently rubbed his thumb over the ugly bruise that had formed on her forearm.

Marissa shook her head, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. "I'm fine." she insisted.

They lay like that for a while, Marissa taking comfort from the steady rise and fall of Ryan's chest, and Ryan just glad that she was safe.

"Ry?" Marissa asked, turning her head to look up at him.

He raised his eyebrows, silently acknowledging her.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey it's fine." he said automatically. "As long as you're okay."

"No, it's not. I freaked out, but I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

"Then why did you?" Ryan retorted, his arms falling to his sides as his temper flared up.

Marissa squinted at him as she was suddenly hit by a realization. Like Summer had stated, Ryan really was vulnerable. Beneath his cool exterior he was just as insecure as she was.

Now that she thought about it, it made sense. He had a history of being used or treated poorly by those he loved, such as Theresa and his family.

She lifted her head up slightly so she could look him in the eye more easily. "Ryan I promise you there is nothing between Rick and I. And I'm so incredibly sorry if I made you doubt my feelings for you."

Ryan was speechless after her stunningly honest declaration.

"Do you remember what I told you the day after you got me from Chino?" Marissa questioned. "I chose you before I knew he was cheating on me. I chose you because I love you more than I could ever care about him."

Ryan continued staring at her intently for a few moments before finally replying. "I love you too."

"Good." Marissa settled her head against his chest again. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Ryan echoed, tightening his arms around her again.


	48. Chapter 48

The next few days passed quickly, as everyone took advantage of having a few days off from work.

Seth and Sophia promptly went into 'Chrismukkah withdrawal', which was met with much eye rolling from the rest of the family.

When he wasn't moping about Chrismukkah being over, Seth was working on a detailed itinerary for his trip to New York with Summer. Little did he know that Summer also had plans, which were very different from his; for example while he wanted to go to a museum, she was thinking more of Fifth Avenue.

Hailey and Jimmy stayed for a few days, but then left in order to spend New Year's Eve in the Caribbean. Of course Sophia was upset and angry that they were leaving, and tried to stop them by hiding several of their belongings. Lucky for them she always chose the same hiding spot.

Sandy and Kirsten were also busy. While Sandy was teaching Sophia how to surf and play golf, Kirsten was dragged along as the loyal cheerleader. And she had to deal with the multitude of people wandering in and out of the house all day, which meant a lot of cooking and grocery shopping.

Caleb took to randomly showing up at the Cohen house, each time claiming he was there to visit a different person.

No one had heard from Julie since Christmas, a fact that neither upset nor bothered them. They'd all heard about her assumed role in the Rick fiasco, and were glad not to have to deal with her.

Ryan and Marissa were still going strong, and were actually closer than ever. When they weren't in the pool house they were still constantly together, and often holding hands, a fact Seth enjoyed making fun of.

"Happy New Year's Eve Day!" Sophia exclaimed as Ryan shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Kirsten added, pouring him a mug of coffee, which he gratefully took.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Marissa." Seth said casually. "Wait." He stood up and dramatically looked around the kitchen, peaking under the table and inside the cabinets. "Marissa? Marissa? Where are you?"

"Very funny." Ryan said dryly.

"Is Coop hiding? Are we playing hide and seek?" Sophia questioned eagerly. "Can I go find her?"

"No Munch, Marissa isn't here. She's at her house."

"Why?"

"Because that's where she lives." Ryan explained.

"Whoa, Marissa doesn't live in the pool house?" Seth pretended to be shocked.

"Hey Seth, what time did you get home last night?" Ryan asked, deciding that two could play that game.

Seth froze. "Umm I'm not sure. Maybe like one?"

"Right. One." Ryan said, his disbelief obvious.

"So … what are everyone's New Year's Eve plans?" Seth quickly changed the topic.

"I'm gonna stay up til midnight." Sophia declared. "Right Mommy?"

"We'll see."

Sophia sighed hugely. "I hate 'we'll see'. It always means no."

"Good morning everyone." Sandy said cheerfully as he strolled in.

"Daddy can I stay up til midnight?" Sophia asked quickly.

Sandy took one look at his wife and immediately knew the answer. "We'll see."

Sophia sighed again.

"Poor thing. Life is just so hard, isn't it?" Sandy teased.

"Don't make fun of me Daddy." Sophia pouted.

The doorbell rang, distracting Sophia from being upset. "I'll get it!" She ran to the door and tried to pull it open, quickly getting irritated when she realized it was locked.

Kirsten came up behind her and unlocked the door, pulling Sophia back and opening it. "Hi girls." she greeted Summer and Marissa warmly.

"Coop, I found you!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Umm good job." Marissa replied, confused as to why Sophia had been looking in the first place.

"Everyone's in the kitchen." Kirsten informed them, leading the other three back to where the others were.

"Look who's here!" Sophia yelled as she ran ahead.

"Morning!" Summer said cheerfully to the three guys.

"We brought bagels." Marissa added, holding up a large paper bag.

"Boys, these two are definitely keepers." Sandy announced as he took the bag and placed it on the counter. He then pulled out his bagel preparing materials. "Soapy come here. Today I'm going to teach you the art of schmearing."

"Ok Daddy." Sophia agreed, allowing him to sit her on the counter.

"I'll make some fresh coffee." Kirsten announced, busying herself with the coffeemaker.

"Hey." Marissa said softly as she made her way to Ryan's side.

Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist, noticing that her hip bone seemed to stick out more prominent than usual. He gently brushed his finger across the fading bruise on her arm, taking a deep breathe to control the rage it triggered.

"Wow that was a good five seconds standing apart – it's a record." Seth teased.

"Shut it Cohen." Summer said, seating herself on his lap and kissing his cheek.

"So, once again, what are everyone's plans for tonight?" Seth asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Wow there's seven of us here, and no one has concrete plans? Talk about pathetic"

"Do you have any ideas Cohen?" Summer questioned.

"Well … no."

Summer rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Ok well Mom, what time are you dinner reservations?" Seth asked.

"Reservations?"

"At the Arches. Your annual dinner. You and Dad go every year." Seth filled in. "You know the drill – you guys go out, we watch Sophia. Then you come home at some ridiculously early hour and we go out."

"Oh sweetie we didn't make reservations this year. We didn't want to-"

"Salt your game." Sandy finished helpfully.

Seth sighed. "Ok group meeting." He beckoned Ryan and Marissa over to where he and Summer were sitting.

"Me too!" Sophia quickly said.

"Soapy we're mid schmear. You can't just abandon me." Sandy protested.

"Fine Daddy."

The four had a quick whispered meeting, which was mostly just Seth talking and the others nodding.

"Ok here's the plan." Seth announced. "Mom, you go call the Arches and convince them to give you your usual reservation."

"You guys go an have an awesome dinner, and we'll watch Sophia." Summer continued.

"I don't want to impose on you guys." Kirsten argued.

"It's not imposing. We're volunteering." Ryan countered.

"Yeah, we'd like to spend some time with Sophia." Marissa added.

"Coop you gotta call me Munchkin." Sophia interjected.

"Plus once you get home we'll go out, leaving you two to watch the ball drop." Seth concluded. "That's an unpleasant image."

"And me! I'm going to stay up too!" Sophia added.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Seth humoured her.

"And now let us eat bagels." Sandy announced, proudly lifting up the plate he'd prepared.

"Hey this is the last time the fantastic four will ever eat together at the diner this year!" Seth observed with a gasp.

"Considering there's like twelve hours left in the year I don't think that's a huge issue." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Still, I think we should order everything on the menu to celebrate this occasion." Seth insisted.

"Seth we ate two hours ago." Ryan reminded him.

"The key words in that sentence being two hours." Seth retorted. "Two hours man – I'm starving here."

"What can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked in a bored tone, as if she were doing them a favour by even taking their order.

They quickly ordered, with Summer speaking for Seth to prevent him from actually ordering everything on the menu. The continued chatting about random things for a while until the waitress returned with their food.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Summer asked as a stack of pancakes was placed in front of her.

"Ohmigosh are you guys looking for a party for tonight?" the waitress asked, suddenly energized. "Because my friend is throwing this like huge party and it's going to be like totally amazing!"

"Like awesome!" Summer replied in her most valley girl tone.

The waitress sauntered off, totally clueless that she was being mocked.

"Does anyone have any real plans?" Summer asked quietly.

"I think a party sounds good." Marissa declared.

"You do?" Summer said in surprise.

"You do?" Ryan echoed, looking at Marissa in confusion. "I thought we weren't going out tonight."

"We never said that." Marissa countered.

"Hey Cohen let's go get some more coffee." Summer suggested.

"That's what the waitress is for." Seth protested.

"She looks really busy right now."

"Summer she's inspecting the ends of her hair."

"She's checking for split ends, which is a very important thing to do. Come on Cohen." Summer yanked his arm, pulling him out of the booth.

"If you want to get me out of here why not use a better excuse, like saying making out in a corner?"

"Cohen." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming." Seth agreed. "She can't keep her hands off of me." he added in a stage whisper to Ryan and Marissa.

"Cohen you know for all your talk about how stealth you are, you suck at taking a hint."

"Well maybe your hints should be more clear." Seth retaliated.

"So what should I say – 'hey Cohen let's go over there to leave these two alone to discuss stuff'?"

"That would be nice."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have a crisis on our hands."

"Another crisis?" Seth whined. "Can't we just make out in a corner?"

"No sweetie, we're saving that for later tonight." Summer winked.

"Ahh I get what you're saying. Ok, go on with your plan then."

"Ok so here's the thing: Ryan and Marissa cannot go to a party tonight." Summer declared.

"And why is that oh great one?"

Summer sighed. "Because a party means there will be tons of people there which will somehow inevitably lead to drama for those two. Now they don't need any more drama, so we need to keep them happy, which means they need to be alone or with us."

"Well if they're alone, then we can be alone too, so I vote for that."

Summer laughed. "You have such a one track mind."

"Yeah, I just really want to play some hard core Jenga tonight."

Summer wrinkled her nose. "How about we have a little party at our house?" she suggested, referring to her and Marissa's home.

"How little are we talking?"

"Like the four of us."

"So very little. To little to even be a party." Seth commented. "In fact I think that sounds more like a group hang."

"No one says 'group hang' anymore Cohen."

"Say what you might, but a group hang has its benefits. See we can all hang out, play some Jenga and Playstation-"

"We don't have either at the house." Summer interjected gleefully.

"I'll bring them." Seth retorted. "And then a little before midnight we'll move into stage two of the group hang."

"Stage two?"

"The part where the couples pair off to do their own thing. And this time I don't mean Jenga." Seth wiggled his eyebrow. "I think this is an awesome idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

"You didn't-" Summer began. She stopped abruptly and sighed, realizing it was easier to just let it go. "Hey we figured that out pretty fast Cohen. I think we even have time to squeeze in some making out in the corner."

"I've never heard such wonderful words." Seth said happily.

Ryan watched as Marissa cut her pancakes into tinier and tinier pieces, pushing them around on her plate with a slight pout upon her face.

"So what's this about a party?" he finally asked.

"I just thought it could be fun." Marissa justified. "Plus we hadn't made any plans."

"I thought we could stay in, just the two of us." Ryan suggested.

"But it's New Year's Eve."

"Exactly." Ryan looked at Marissa for a long moment. "You know we've had this argument before."

"But remember how well that turned out?" she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "So you want a repeat of that night?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"I don't think I'm in good enough shape to go up that many stairs at once ever again."

"Oh I'd say you're in pretty good shape." Marissa eyed his muscular arms.

"Are you hitting on me so that I forget we were arguing?" Ryan asked suspiciously, the smirk on his face making it clear he didn't exactly mind.

"We weren't arguing, we were just having a disagreement." Marissa clarified.

"Hey guys, wait until you hear my amazing idea for tonight." Seth announced as he dropped back into the booth.

"Your plan?" Summer glared at him.

"Our plan." he conceded. "Anyways, you have to hear this." Before Summer could say another word Seth quickly explained the whole idea.

"Sounds good." Ryan shrugged.

"Yeah, that's cool." Marissa agreed.

"That's it? 'Sounds good' and 'that's cool'? I tell you guys the best plan ever and that's all you can say?"

"Best plan ever? Cohen I think you're taking it a little too far."

"Yeah, seeing as that's pretty much our standard plan any time we do anything." Ryan added.

"No but this is a group hang." Seth protested. "A New Year's Eve group hang."

"Cohen just shut up and eat your food." Summer suggested.

"Hey dudes!" Sophia greeted the 'fantastic four' as they returned from their day out.

"Sup homie?" Seth returned.

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it when you talk like that."

"No one likes it." Summer agreed.

"I can take your teasing." Seth said bravely. "In fact, lay it on me. Because you see next year things are going to be totally different – I will not be mocked in any way."

"Right, you keep telling yourself that sweetie." Summer said, patting his shoulder as if he were a child.

"I'm serious, I-"

"Hey you're back!" Kirsten exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, thankfully cutting off Seth's rant.

"Mommy when are you and Daddy leaving?" Sophia demanded.

"Not for a little while baby."

"Oh." Sophia pouted.

"I feel so loved." Kirsten said dryly.

"I love you Mommy!" Sophia blew her mother a kiss. "Let's go play!" she added to the others.

"Sweetie why don't you go play in your room for a little while." Kirsten requested. "I want to talk to these guys."

"But Mommy-"

"Or why don't you go see what your Daddy is doing? He probably has some story to tell you."

"Ok!" Sophia ran out of the room.

"Walk, don't run." Kirsten called after her.

Sophia turned back to her mother, placing her hands on her hips and adopting an annoyed look. "Mommy, walking is so not the fastest way to get anywhere."

Kirsten's mouth dropped open. "Sophia Cohen! I don't need that attitude from you."

Sophia instantly abandoned her pose. "But Mommy, the other day Seth told me it would be funny to say that."

"Did he now?" Kirsten turned to Seth suspiciously.

"Hehe." Seth laughed nervously. "Run along now Sophie. I mean walk – walk along."

Sophia sighed and walked away slowly, the sound of her footsteps making it clear she'd started running the moment she was out of sight.

"Seth can't you be even a little bit mature?" Kirsten questioned exasperatedly.

"Not today, but maybe next year." Seth said thoughtfully.

Summer groaned. "God Cohen, enough with the 'next year' jokes."

"I'll stop next year."

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you all about tonight." Kirsten informed them.

"Mom, we get it." Seth said. "We stay here with Sophie until you two get back, then go hit some crazy parties. And by that I mean go next door because we're losers."

"Cohen!"

"Will you be ok with Sophia?" Kirsten asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah we've only babysat her like a million times between us. We get the drill – don't let her get lost or killed, don't let her partake in the consumption of any alcoholic beverages, and don't let her near the pool house if the door is locked because is means Ryan and Marissa are-"

"Seth!" Ryan interrupted angrily.

"So yes Mom, everything will be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Cohen never say that." Summer chastised. "It's totally a jinx."

"Yes, but by being aware of the jinx you unjinx it." Seth retorted. "Although I think being aware of being aware rejinxes it. But then-"

"Don't worry Kirsten, just go have a nice dinner." Marissa cut in.

"Thanks sweetie." Kirsten smiled. "Anyways, it'll be a little while before we're ready to leave, so why don't you all go rest?"

"Rest?" Marissa repeated in confusion. "But we haven't done anything tiring."

"I mean rest up before taking care of Sophia." Kirsten said seriously. "She's so excited about New Year's Eve that she took a nap on her own earlier."

Seth's eyes widened. "We're dead."

Summer laughed. "That's what you get Mr. 'what could possibly go wrong'."

Seth moved slowly up the stairs, his body flat against the wall as he crept along. He slid around the corner, ready to continue his upward mission, when he bumped into someone.

Summer yelped loudly in surprise. "Cohen!" she yelled after realizing what had happened.

"Shh!" Seth hissed.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked as she and Ryan ran into the foyer, Summer's yelling having summoned them.

Summer waved her hand dismissively. "Cohen's just being his usual weird self."

"Hey where's Sophia?" Marissa questioned.

Ryan shrugged.

"Hiding somewhere. Hence my sneaking around trying to seek her out." Seth explained.

"We're playing hide and seek? I thought we were going to play Monopoly." Ryan stated.

"No that idea crashed and burned. We're on to dress-up now." Summer countered.

"No, she decided on video games instead." Marissa argued.

"Hey guys!" Sophia said brightly as she hopped down the stairs to where they had gathered. "Let's go swimming!" She twirled around so they could all see the pink and white polka dotted bathing suit she had donned.

"No." Seth said sternly.

"But Seth …" Sophia whined.

"Hey why don't we watch a movie?" Summer suggested. "I think we all need to catch up on our Disney princesses."

"Maybe you do, but I'm definitely well educated in that subject." Seth retorted. "I mean … I like monster trucks."

"Nice try buddy." Ryan slapped Seth's back.

Seth winced, trying not to show his pain but failing.

"Ok!" Sophia agreed, taking Summer's hand. "Which movie should we watch? I haven't seen Sleeping Beauty in ages, but I think that Coop likes Cinderella and you like Beauty and the Beast, so maybe we can watch one of those, but I've also got a bunch more movies and …" She continued to babble as she took Summer down the stairs, taking Marissa's hand as well and leading the two towards the den.

Sophia ended up choosing Aladdin, because she felt it offered something everyone would enjoy. The girls got a princess love story, Aladdin reminded her of Ryan, and of course the genie made her think of Seth.

Right when the genie was parading Aladdin up to the castle the house phone began to ring. Seth glared at it, as if it had interrupted one of his favourite scenes on purpose.

"Phone." Sophia piped up helpfully, her eyes transfixed on the screen.

"I'll get it." Marissa offered, standing and walking to take the call in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Marissa, it's Kirsten."

"Hey, how's dinner going?"

"Actually that's why I'm calling. They've had some mix ups with reservations tonight – ours was fine, but it's really slowed down the service."

"That sucks." Marissa said sympathetically.

"It's going to be a while before our food comes, so I wanted to check in and see what you guys are up to." Kirsten continued. "I can always cancel the order or just get it wrapped up." she offered. "I don't want us to ruin any of the plans you four have."

Marissa glanced at the clock. "No it's fine Kirsten." she assured her. "Take your time – we didn't make any big plans."

"Are you sure sweetie? We really can just get the food wrapped up at eat it at home."

"No don't do that. Enjoy your dinner there." Marissa insisted.

"Ok …" Kirsten agreed. "But call me if you change your mind. And don't worry, we'll be home way before midnight."

"Oh I'm sure you will be, so there's no point in rushing yourselves. We're just going over to our place, so it's not like we have a long drive or anything ahead of us."

"Well then I will see you later. Thanks sweetie!"

"Bye Kirsten." Marissa hung up the phone and turned around to find Summer glaring at her suspiciously.

"What was that Coop?" Summer enquired.

"Sum why aren't you watching the movie?" Marissa asked lightly.

"I'm getting popcorn. Now why don't you explain what just happened."

"Kirsten said that the service is super slow tonight, and I told her not to worry or rush their dinner." Marissa relayed.

"Yes I got all of that. What I want to know is why."

"Because they deserve to have a nice dinner alone. I thought we all agreed on that."

"That part is fine too Coop. They totally do deserve it."

"Then what's the issue? Are you saying you would have told her anything different from what I said?"

Summer sighed. "No. The issue is your expressions during the conversation."

"My expressions?" Marissa laughed lightly.

"Why don't you want to be alone with Ryan tonight?" Summer demanded.

"Excuse me? Where did that come from?"

"Coop don't play dumb with me – I know you way too well to fall for that. I mean we could go through the whole process of a bunch of questions, but we're going to end up at that either way. So tell me why."

Marissa looked around the kitchen, mentally trying to find an escape from the conversation. But she knew that Summer would be unrelenting. "Ok here's the thing." she finally divulged. "Ever since Christmas – the thing with Rick – things with Ryan have been …"

"Weird?" Summer guessed. "Awkward? But I thought you two talked things out."

"We did, sort of. That's the problem – everything between Ryan and me is fine. I dealt with those issues."

"So what's wrong now?"

Marissa took a deep breath, her eyes darting around to make sure there was no one else within earshot. "It's just that every time we're about to … you know … I just get freaked out. And I've just told him I'm not in the mood or whatever, but …"

"Tonight is New Year's Eve." Summer finished for her. "Coop just tell Ryan what's wrong. I'm sure he'll be totally supportive."

"Of course he will – he's Ryan. But I hate putting him through this."

"Sweetie he loves you enough to abstain for a little while." Summer assured her.

"But I don't know how long a 'little while' will be. Everything we get anywhere close I remember that night on the beach."

"Aww come here sweetie." Summer wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Talk to Ryan about it. Otherwise he'll get all freaked out that you're clearly freaked out and that will just lead to more freaking out by everyone. And then Cohen will freak out because he always wants to be included in stuff like that, and then I'll freak out and rage blackout, and … get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Marissa smiled slightly. "Thanks Sum."

"Coop I am always happy to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. Although I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"If you and Ryan haven't been having sex, what have you been doing during all your time in the pool house?"

Marissa shrugged. "Just kind of … lying there." she said vaguely.

"You were cuddling, weren't you?" Summer accused.

"Maybe." Marissa hedged.

"Oh I am so going to tease Atwood about this forever." Summer said gleefully.

"Sum! You can't say anything. Because then-"

"Cohen will involve himself. Good point Coop. Well then I'll have to be content just laughing to myself about it."

"Summer! Coop! You're missing the movie!" Sophia yelled from the den.

"Uh oh, we'd better get back." Summer said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to miss 'A Whole New World'." Marissa agreed.

The second the credits began to roll at the end of the movie, Sophia jumped off the sofa. "Let's play a game!" she suggested excitedly.

Seth yawned openly. "Sophie we can't. We're all old, and therefore extremely tired."

Sophia pouted. "But I thought you guys were gonna play with me while Mommy and Daddy are out. Because later you're going out and leaving me here."

"We're not leaving you – your parents want some time with you too." Summer said diplomatically.

"But they're Mommy and Daddy – they don't play games with me like you guys do." Sophia said sadly.

"They play with you all the time." Seth argued.

"But it's different." Sophia insisted. She looked down at the floor, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "You and Ryan are always too busy to play with me, and I miss you. I know big kids and little kids don't play together a lot, but I just wanted to do stuff with all of you."

Seth visibly softened. "Sophie we're not too busy for you."

"It's just that with work and everything we have less free time than we used to." Ryan added.

"What they mean is that we all love you very much and love playing with you. And just because it's hard to find free time it doesn't mean we don't want to spend time with you." Summer explained.

Sophia's face immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Of course." Marissa stated.

"Can we play now?"

"Sure we can." Seth relented.

"What would you like to play Munch?" Ryan asked.

"Ooh I have a really fun game idea!" Sophia announced. "Let's play wedding!"

The four exchanged panicked glances, wondering how they could possibly get out of this after the conversation they'd just had.

"Sweetie I'm sure there are way more fun games than that." Summer said delicately.

"No, it'll be SO fun!" Sophia enthused. "Summer you can be the bride, and Seth can be the groom, and Coop can be the bridesmaid and Ryan can be the groomsmaid and I'll be the flower girl!"

"I think we're being psychologically manipulated." Seth whispered to Ryan.

"Nothing new there." Ryan retorted.

"Ok let's find clothes!" Sophia announced. "Summer, I saw this really pretty white dress in Mommy's closet that would be awesome."

"Mom's wedding dress?" Seth guessed. "Sophie if you touch that Mom will kill you."

"Oh. Ok well you can wear some stuff I have in my dress up chest." Sophia offered. "So can you Coop."

"Munch why don't we just pretend we have costumes?" Ryan suggested hopefully, knowing that soon she'd be telling him and Seth to don suits.

"Fine." Sophia relented. "But Summer has to wear a crown, and I need to throw flowers."

'Where are we going to find flowers for you?" Seth questioned. "Mom won't be too happy if we take the ones in the garden."

"I made some!" Sophia replied, lying on her stomach and pulling a small basket out from under the couch. "And here's a crown!" she added, pretending to be surprised that a plastic tiara was also under the couch.

"What a coincidence." Seth commented dryly.

"Ok let's start." Sophia decided.

She led Seth and Ryan into the long hallway, positioning them at the far end. Then she took Summer and Marissa to the doorway from the den.

"Go Coop!" Sophia whispered, nudging Marissa's legs.

Marissa began to walk, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Slower!" Sophia called out to her. "Not that slow Coop. But a little slower. Faster."

Finally Marissa reached the area where the guys were standing. She exchanged a look with Ryan, blowing him a kiss, which made Ryan smile and Seth snicker.

"My turn!" Sophia announced, scatting her paper flower petals as she made her way down the 'aisle', skipping every other step.

"Your turn Summer!" Sophia yelled as she positioned herself between Marissa and the boys.

As Summer began walking at what she hoped was a satisfactory pace for Sophia, her mind began to wander. She looked at Seth, trying not to laugh at the faces he was making. Then suddenly it was as if the whole room lurched forward, and she was in a different place altogether.

She was in a huge, ornate chapel. The sound of an organ rang out as she glanced down at her flowing white skirt, the red carpet beneath her feet, and the pale rose petals scattered upon it. Crowds of people watched her in hushed reverence as she took slow, deliberate steps. Far ahead of her stood a small group of her favourite people, and in the centre of them was Seth. For once he was standing normally – no hunching or mumbling or strange expressions; pure love written across his feature. Summer could see herself walk up to him, take his hands in her own, and-

"Summer hurry up!" Sophia insisted, clearly having grown bored waiting.

Summer shook herself out of her daydreams, quickly walking the few remaining feet to join Seth.

"Ok now face me." Sophia instructed.

The two much taller turned towards her obediently.

Sophia cleared her throat, or at least made loud sounds as if she was doing so. "Hello people." she began grandly. "We are gathered here today to marry Seth and Summer because they're awesome."

"We're awesome!" Seth whispered triumphantly.

"Does anybody know why we shouldn't marry them?" Sophia asked, looking at the other two who both shook their heads. "Ok then. Summer, do you take Seth to be your lawyerful husband, even if he's weird and his hair looks funny?"

Summer smirked. "I do."

"Seth, do you take Summer to be your lawyerful wife, even if she yells at you sometimes?"

"I do."

"Ok then, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Sophia clapped her hands together happily.

Seth raised his eyebrows at Summer before capturing her lips in a long kiss. A very long kiss.

"Ok now you can stop kissing the bride." Sophia declared, pulling on his leg. "Now you two hafta run down the aisle all the way home."

"Sophie we are at home." Seth reminded her.

Sophia sighed. "I'm just telling you what they do at real weddings."

"Sophia that was a great wedding." Marissa ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Good job Munch." Ryan agreed, wrapping his arm around Marissa's waist.

"Thanks!"

Just then the door swung open to reveal Sandy and Kirsten, both startled to find the five of them standing nearby.

"Hey kids." Sandy said genially.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy!" Sophia ran to hug them.

"How was your dinner?" Summer asked politely.

"Amazing." Kirsten replied. "Thanks so much for staying here late."

"It was no problem." Marissa quickly replied, hoping that Seth and Ryan wouldn't find out about her phone conversation with Kirsten.

"Mommy we had SO much fun!" Sophia related enthusiastically.

"Did you?" Kirsten lifted Sophia up and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad."

"Yeah I got to play with Seth and Ryan and Summer and Coop! And we got to play so many games that I like!"

The four exchanged smiles at how happy they'd made Sophia.

"You kids can head out now and make the most of the night." Sandy suggested. "And you Miss Soapy can head to bed."

"No Daddy, I hafta stay up until New Year." Sophia protested.

"That's debateable." Sandy countered.

"Daddy I don't like that word."

"Ok so we're out of here." Seth said loudly.

There was a flurry of 'goodnight's and 'happy new year's, and then the foursome set out for what Seth termed the 'ridiculously long journey' next door to Marissa and Summer's house.

"It's almost time!" Seth yelled, sloshing some of his drink onto the floor in his excitement.

"Cohen be careful." Summer admonished, eyeing the small pool of margarita upon the hardwood floor with distaste.

"Everybody gather around!" Seth continued, still shouting as loudly as he could.

"Seth there's four of us. We're already here." Ryan said tiredly.

"Get your drinks ready!" Seth screamed, spilling the rest of his onto the floor in the process.

Summer wordlessly handed Seth a new drink as she rolled her eyes.

"TEN!" Seth cried, gesturing for the others to move in closer. "NINE! EIGHT!"

"VOLUME! CONTROL! COHEN!"

"Five! Four!"

The two couples embraced, with Ryan wrapping his arms around Marissa's waist, and Summer placing one hand over Seth's mouth.

"Three!" Seth mumbled against Summer's palm. "Two! One! HAPPY-"

He was cut off when Summer pressed her lips against his in a kiss that quickly became passionate.

"New year." Seth panted out when they finally stopping making out. "Happy new year!" he said happily, moving to hug Ryan while the girls also hugged.

After more hugs had been exchanged, and more drinks consumed, they decided to move into what Seth called 'Group Hang: Part Two'.

"Good night you crazy kids." Seth called out as Ryan and Marissa departed the mansion, Ryan supporting Marissa as she stumbled slightly.

"Night!" Summer waved.

"Night." Ryan and Marissa replied.

"Alone at last." Seth said, locking the door and shutting off the outside lights.

"Cohen you love hanging out with Ryan and Coop." Summer reminded him as she began tidying the den.

"That is true, but you know what I love even more?"

"What's that?" Summer didn't even look up as she tightened the lids on several bottles.

"You."

"Aww Cohen that's so sweet!" Summer giggled, finally abandoning her cleaning.

"And hanging out with you. And by hanging out I mean having sex."

"There goes the sweetness."

Seth smirked, threading an arm around Summer and pulling her close to him. "Are you telling me you don't love it?"

"I didn't say that." Summer wound her arms around his neck and looked up at him. They stood like that for a few moments before she spoke again. "I love you Cohen."

"I love you too Summer." Seth said softly. "So how about we head upstairs, and I'll show you exactly how much?"

"It better be a whole lot, because we've got an entire night and the whole house to ourselves." Summer teased.

"I like the way you're thinking. Maybe we should start down here then and work our way up?"

"Here?"

"Well not right here because I spilled my marg on the floor earlier. Unless you're in to the whole food thing."

"Cohen. Hush. You're about to get very lucky."

"I'm already very lucky."

"Nice one." she laughed, pulling him towards the couch.

"Ryan don't walk so fast." Marissa whined, pulling on his arm.

"Marissa we're barely moving." he noted with a smirk.

"Well then let's take a break." she suggested as they reached the end of the driveway.

"A break? Marissa I don't think we need a break between your house and the pool house. Besides we're almost there." Ryan argued.

"But I'm so tired." Marissa looked pleadingly at Ryan. "Can't we just rest for a minute?"

"Fine." he relented, unable to ever refuse her.

"Thanks baby." Marissa kissed his cheek.

"Baby?" Ryan repeated in disgust.

"Let's sit down." Without waiting for his approval Marissa sat herself on the edge of the driveway with her legs sprawling into the street. "Sit with me." Marissa requested, patting the hard stone beside her.

Ryan sighed, but did what she asked.

"This is nice." Marissa said softly, leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Uh huh." he put his arm around her waist, pulling her in against his side and kissing her temple.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first New Year's Eve together?"

"Of course I do. I've never run so fast in my life."

"Mmm." Marissa closed her eyes and nuzzled into him. "Thank you. For coming that night."

"Well how you spend New Year's Eve IS how you're going to spend the rest of the year." Ryan said jokingly.

"Do you remember our other New Year's together?"

"In New York?"

"Yeah. That was fun."

"It was." Ryan agreed, running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"And do you remember the night we met?"

"How could I forget?"

"We were-"

"Right here." Ryan finished for her.

"Yeah. And as soon as I saw you I just had this feeling that you were … different somehow. That night changed my life." Marissa said softly.

"Me too."

"It's like fate that we met that night."

"Uhh … sure."

"Our whole relationship … it's like fate is guiding us."

"Right." Now Ryan had no idea what she was talking about, but figured agreeing was the smartest to do.

"Because we belong together. You know a long time ago Summer told me that if you love something you should let it go, and if it comes back you know it's yours." Marissa continued to drunkenly babble.

"Ok …"

"I let you go to Chino, and you came back. And you let me go after I didn't marry Rick, and I came back."

"Uh huh …"

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't ever want to have to let you go again."

"You won't have to." he assured her, glad that he finally seemed to understand her point.

"I have to tell you something."

Ryan paled, his breath catching in his throat. Maybe he'd misunderstood what she'd been saying. Maybe this wasn't good at all. "Now? Here?"

"I like it here."

"Ok … what is it?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't … I want to but I can't."

"Can't what?" Ryan asked, his panic increasing exponentially with each passing second.

"I can't sleep with you." she blurted out. "Have sex with you."

"What?"

"I want to, I really do. But every time I just remember Rick and-" Marissa shuddered. "I can't."

Ryan was silently, merely processing what she had said.

"I'm sorry." Marissa said quietly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks and soaking through his shirt.

"Hey." Ryan lifted her chin with his thumb so she was looking at him. "Don't cry." He wiped away the tears with his index finger. "It's ok."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. Marissa it's not your fault. You need time to deal with what happened – I get it."

Marissa bit her lip as her tears began to flow freely. She buried her head in his shoulder, finally allowing him to see exactly how much the whole ordeal with Rick had affected her.

Ryan remained silent, holding her tightly and stroking her hair until her tears subsided.

"I love you." Marissa whispered into his shirt.

"Thank you." he teased. "Now do you want to head inside?"

Marissa nodded.

Ryan stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. Almost immediately she yawned broadly, swaying unsteadily.

"Here." Ryan offered, picking her up in one swoop and proceeding to carry his exhausted girlfriend all the way to the pool house.

He placed her on the bed, then found her a wife-beater and pair of his boxers to wear and helped her change into them. Once she was safely under the blankets he went and quickly changed into a similar outfit before joining her on the bed where she cuddled against him.

"Night." Marissa said softly.

"Good night." Ryan replied, reaching over to turn off the light.

They both lay in the dark for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Just when Ryan thought Marissa had fallen asleep she surprised him by climbing on top of him, seeking out his mouth with her own.

"I thought-" Ryan began.

"Suddenly not so tired." she said with a smile.


	49. Chapter 49

/ A/N / Hey everyone. I am so incredibly sorry about how long it's been since I last posted on here. First off I've barely been writing – life has been ridiculously busy with work and school and a tiny bit of socializing. Also my laptop won't let work properly for some reason. Anyways I am still writing this story (slowly) and I hope some of you are still out there reading. Here's a post. / A/N /

----------

"Sandy?" Kirsten asked softly, nudging her dozing husband lightly.

Sandy opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head from the window and turning to look at his wife. "Yes?"

"Do you think the kids will be ok alone all week?" Kirsten asked worriedly, her fingers toying with the edge of her blanket.

"You mean do I think Sophia will be ok without us all week?" Sandy clarified with a smirk.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile slightly at how well he knew her. "It's just that it's the first time we've left her for more than a day."

"Oh Kiki." Sandy sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me Kiki."

"Sophia will be fine." Sandy assured her, ignoring her protest. "Seth and Ryan will take care of her. And if they forget, then I'm sure Summer and Marissa will not only make sure Sophia is taken care of, but also punish the boys accordingly."

"But what if she's scared? Or doesn't want to listen to them? And what about the little parts of her routine they might not know?"

Sandy sighed. "If she gets scared they'll help her out. I've never seen her refuse to listen to the girls, and she rarely disobeys Ryan. And if they forget any part of her routine she will definitely let them know."

Kirsten nodded thoughtfully, turning her gaze to the piercing white clouds they were currently flying through.

"Kirsten don't worry. Sophia is going to have a great time this week. And the others will get a little preview of parenthood." Sandy finished wickedly.

Kirsten looked back at Sandy, his words having put a thought into her head. "Can you imagine Seth with kids?"

"Can you imagine Ryan with kids?" he countered.

They both contemplated the two images for a moment, shocked to realize that the concepts didn't seem as strange as they once had.

"It might not be that far off." Sandy finally commented.

"What?!"

Several other passengers turned to stare at the couple curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Kirsten demanded in a quieter tone.

"I just mean that it's a logical step after marriage."

"They're not married yet. Or even engaged." Kirsten reminded him, the hint of panic in her voice almost dismissable, except to Sandy.

"We both know it won't be long before Seth proposes to Summer. And I doubt Ryan will wait much longer after that."

"I don't know if I'm ready for them to get married yet." Kirsten admitted.

"Well it's not up to us. Anyways given the amount of time they spend with the girls, I doubt we'll even notice when they move out."

"But the house will be so quiet and empty." Kirsten whispered sadly.

Sandy raised his eyebrow. "With the little one around? Not a chance."

"She does take after her father in that way, doesn't she?" Kirsten teased.

"My love of talking, your love of socializing – it's an unbeatable combination."

"Speaking of which, her preschool teacher has informed me that Sophia talks a bit too much during class." Kirsten remembered.

"But I thought she was doing quite well so far."

"Oh she is. Apparently she finishes her work up quickly and then talks to the other kids."

"So she'll get good grades but stop others from doing the same – some people would say that's a smart tactic."

"Sandy it's preschool. There are no grades. But we'll have to talk to her when we get back."

"Wow not even two hours away from her and you've got your next lecture planned out. That must be some record Kirsten."

Kirsten glared at him. "Do you really want to start our vacation with me mad at you?"

"I'm going to take a nap." Sandy decided.

"Good idea."

Sandy leaned his head against the window again, his arm still wrapped around Kirsten. Moments later she tucked her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as they both fell asleep.

"I just love pagetti!" Sophia exclaimed, twirling the long noodles on to her fork and then slurping them off.

Seth yawned. "And I just love when it take less than an hour to eat dinner." He pushed the remains of his quickly eaten dinner to the side and placed his head upon the table. "Seriously Sophie, hurry up."

"Cohen." Summer swatted at the back of Seth's head, causing him to whimper. "At least she's eating." she added in a whisper, referring to the lunch Sophia had pushed around her plate for almost an hour before declaring she wasn't hungry.

"Summer don't you see what she's doing? She's training us to think that eating a little bit is an achievement."

"What are you talking about Seth?" Ryan asked tiredly, exhausted after a long day of playing with Sophia.

"Well Ryan, if you were paying attention instead of making eyes at Marissa you would understand."

"I've been listening and I have no idea what you're saying." Summer argued. "And seriously who says 'making eyes'?"

Seth sighed. "You guys just aren't hip to my lingo."

"Yuck Seth don't talk like that." Sophia whined.

"Yuck Sophie don't eat so slowly." Seth retorted.

"That was a bad comeback." Marissa commented, shaking her head. "But Seth, please do finish explaining your theory."

"You actually want to hear it Coop?" Summer questioned in surprise.

"Well I think we could use the entertainment." Marissa smirked.

"I'm insulted." Seth pouted for a second before continuing. "Ok so what I was saying is that Sophie normally eats most of her food when Mom is here to make her. But now she started off pretending she doesn't want any food, so anything she eats after that meal seems like she's cooperating and getting better. But the truth is we're all just being manipulated by a four year old."

"Seth. She's just four years old." Summer reminded him. "She's hardly an evil genius."

"Four years plus one month!" Sophia piped in.

"Right sweetie."

"I'm just saying we should keep an eye on her." Seth noted.

"Obviously we're going to keep an eye on her." Ryan sighed.

"And let her know that we will not be pushed around." Seth continued.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Marissa raised her eyebrow.

"Like this." Seth turned to face Sophia. "Sophia Nicole Chrismukkah Cohen you listen to me. Just because Mom isn't here it doesn't mean that you don't have to follow the house rules. We're in charge of you this week, so you should listen to us just like you listen to her. Which means eating your dinner without fooling around."

"Ok Seth." Sophia agreed, immediately taking a large bite of her food.

"See." Seth whispered to Summer.

"Summer?" Sophia asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I do that plan that Seth was talking about?"

"Which plan?"

"The one where I don't eat and then eat a little bit?"

Summer shot a deadly glare at Seth. "No sweetie that's not a good plan."

"I like it."

"Sophia it's a plan that Seth made up. I really don't think you should try it out." Marissa advised.

Sophia considered this. "Ok." She took another bite. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I get to go to the Newport Group with you tomorrow?"

"Uhh no Munch."

Sophia gasped. "Why?"

"Because since your mom is on vacation she gave Tia the week off, which means there's no one there to look after you."

"But you're there. And Grandpa."

"Munchkin Ryan and your grandpa both are really busy during the day." Marissa said gently.

"But Mommy works there and she has time for me." Sophia pouted, a crying fit immeninent.

"Well that's because her whole schedule is arranged that way." Seth attempted to explain. "But Ryan's isn't. And Grandpa is extra busy since Mom is away."

"Oh." Sophia calmed down slightly. "Do I get to go to your work then Seth?"

"No Sophie, because Dad isn't there so I'm extra busy."

Sophia frowned in confusion. All of her traditional weekday activities were being vetoed. "So what do I get to do tomorrow?"

"Well I'll drop you at preschool in the morning." Seth began.

"Preschool." Sophia wrinkled her nose. "I'm tired of going there. It's boring and they don't let me talk to anyone else."

"That's the opposite of the problem Cohen had – he never wanted to talk to anyone but himself." Summer joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Seth said dryly.

"Munchkin don't worry – preschool will get better." Marissa assured her.

"Ok Coop." Sophia smiled.

"And after that we'll pick you up, get some lunch, maybe visit the boys, and then come back here where you can play while Coop and I work on some business plans." Summer concluded.

"Play by myself?"

"Just until the guys get home." Marissa quickly added.

"Although we might need some help from you making some clothing designs." Summer suggested.

"Ok!"

"Ok now I think dinner time is over." Seth declared. "Which means …"

"Bed time." Sophia sighed. "Summer, Coop, can you sleep over?"

Summer and Marissa exchanged looks. "Sure." they both agreed, as if they hadn't been planning on it all along.

"Why don't I run home and pick up our stuff?" Marissa suggested, referring to the bags she and Summer had packed and left by the door of their house.

"Ok." Sophia nodded. "Summer can you read me a story?"

"Sure I can sweetie. If the guys don't mind doing-"

"Dishes." Seth finished. "Well I don't know about Ryan, but personally I would love to do the dishes tonight."

"I'm right there with you buddy." Ryan said with faux enthusiasm.

"Great." Seth smiled an incredibly bright and fake smile.

"Ok let's head upstairs sweetie." Summer lifted Sophia from her booster seat and set her on the ground, taking her hand.

"I'll be back soon." Marissa promised, kissing Ryan's cheek.

The moment the girls were out of the room Seth and Ryan's shoulders dropped.

"Dishes." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah good luck with that buddy." Seth said.

"You're not helping?"

"Oh no I am. In fact I'm going to take on the extremely important and difficult role of supervisor, leaving you with the easier work. I'll come up with a game plan, work out all the details, and tell you how to go about executing it. Then all you'll have to do is actually do it."

"How about this for a plan: you help wash the dishes or I'll punch you?" Ryan suggested.

"Fine I guess we could do it your way instead."

"Summer?" Sophia whispered into her dark room, the only light coming from her princess nightlight.

"Yes sweetie?" Summer paused at the door.

"I can't sleep."

Summer smiled. "Sophia I turned off the light about ten seconds ago. You need to give it some time."

"No Summer, I can't sleep." Sophia insisted, beginning to cry softly.

"Sweetie!" Summer exclaimed as she rushed to comfort the little girl. "What's wrong? Don't cry." Summer patted her back softly, trying to sooth her.

"I miss Mommy." Sophia wailed.

"Oh." Summer pursed her lips in thought as she pulled Sophia onto her lap and cradled her. She didn't know how to reassure Sophia, seeing as it was only the first day of Sandy and Kirsten's weeklong trip.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Seth questioned compassionately as he raced in, having heard Sophia from his room.

"I want Mommy to be here." Sophia whimpered.

"Sophie you know she and Dad miss you a lot too." Seth informed her.

"No they don't." Sophia retorted.

"What? Of course they miss you sweetie." Summer said. "You're their baby."

"Then why haven't they called to say goodnight?" Sophia pouted. "I miss them. I want goodnight hugs and kisses from them."

"I'm sure they'll call soon." Seth assured her. "They're probably just confused with the time difference. Or they don't believe we could possibly get you into bed on time."

Sophia frowned, not understanding either of his explanations. "I want Mommy." she sighed.

Just then the phone started to ring.

"I'll go get that." Seth said, rising and heading out of the room.

"That's probably your mom." Summer told Sophia, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I hope it's Mommy. I don't like going to bed without her here."

"Aww sweetie." Summer hugged Sophia more tightly and rested her chin amongst the child's dark curls. "I know it can be really hard to sleep without your mommy there, but it gets easier with time."

Sophia looked up at Summer. "Do you miss your mommy?" she asked curiously, in the blunt way only a child could manage.

"Everyday." Summer replied quietly.

"You can share my mommy." Sophia offered.

"Thanks sweetie." Summer smiled, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Sophie you have a phone call." Seth announced as he moved out of the shadows by the door, pretending as if he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Is it Mommy?" Sophia questioned excitedly as she grabbed for the phone.

"That it is."

"Mommy!" Sophia yelled into the phone.

"Cohen I'm going to see if Coop is back with my stuff yet." Summer said softly, not quite meeting his eye as she left the room.

Seth watched her leave, his mind suddenly filled with questions.

"Night Daddy. Night Mommy. Love you, buhbye!" Sophia chimed before handing the phone to Seth and nestling herself into her blankets. She closed her eyes and added "Night Seth."

After finishing his conversation with his parents, Seth moved quickly through the mansion in search of a certain lady. He moved with as much 'stealthness' as he could muster until he reached the pool house door.

"Make yourselves decent, I'm coming in." Seth yelled. He waited a couple seconds and then burst through the door, surprised to find Ryan and Marissa both sitting calmly on the bed. "This is a first." Seth muttered.

"Seth. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ryan questioned dryly.

"Well first off, don't you remember that you promised Mom you'd sleep in the guest room inside 'just in case'?" Seth demanded.

"Yeah we were just grabbing some stuff." Marissa responded.

"Aka a quickie." Seth teased.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seth-"

"Ok no time for this now. Marissa I need to talk to you." Seth said urgently.

"Ok …" Marissa said slowly.

"And Ryan I need you to distract Summer for a little while."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want her to overhear this, and if she can't find any of us she's going to get suspicious." Seth explained.

"Do you want more proposal advice?" Marissa asked. "Ooh are you going to propose in New York?"

"Actually it's not about that. Although remind me to run some ideas by you later. This is about something else. Ryan I really need you to keep Summer distracted. Come on man, take one for the team."

"I seem to take quite a few for the team." Ryan muttered, but nonetheless he got up and left.

"So what is this about?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Oh I just needed to get rid of Ryan so we could make out." Seth said seriously.

Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Kidding! I'm here to ask you about Summer's mom."

"Oh." Marissa bit her lip. "What about her?"

"I want to know the whole story – what she was like, why she left, everything. All I know is that Summer's parents got divorced, and then her mom started going out with quite a few guys at some point."

"Maybe you should ask Summer about this." Marissa suggested.

Seth shook his head "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I've known Summer for way to long without asking, so now I can't because it would be weird."

"Ohh." Marissa nodded her head in understanding. "Ok well I'll tell you as much as I know then."

"Great."

"So growing up Summer's parents were the typical Newpsie family – they were involved in everything and appeared to be the perfect family. But they never really got along – they got married way too young and too fast. Anyways when we were ten they got divorced. Summer took it pretty well. Actually she kind seemed to like it. I guess it makes sense – there was no more fighting, and she got the best of both worlds."

"How so?"

"Well her dad had her during the week, and he felt awful that she didn't have a mother figure around. So he totally spoiled her. I mean he still did all the parenting and disciplining and all that, but she had everything she could want."

"And her mom?"

"She spent weekends with her mom, which she loved. They'd go shopping or to the spa or things like that. Her mom was super cool – more like an older sister than a mother. We were all totally jealous of her."

"Ooh shopping and spas, how exciting." Seth said sarcastically.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Anyways as time went on her mom started having less time for Summer. First she would skip the occasional weekend, and then it became more and more. It was like with each new boyfriend she had less time for Summer. Eventually they were barely spending any time together."

"Wow." Seth commented.

"Then about two months before Summer's fourteenth birthday her mom left. Just kind of disappeared without any warning. Summer was totally devastated. A week or two later they got a letter from her, saying that she'd moved to Paris with her boyfriend and wasn't planning on coming back. Then as it got closer to Summer's birthday she started hoping that her mom would show up as a surprise. Actually by the week of she was convinced her mom was coming."

"She didn't show up?" Seth guessed.

"Nope. Sum's birthday came and went without even a postcard from her mom. And as far as I know she hasn't heard from her since then either."

"So that was it?" Seth asked in shock. He couldn't even fathom how hurt Summer must have been. As annoying as his mom could be, she would never abandon any of her children.

"Yeah." Marissa said softly. "After that she went through a really rough stage. She was just so mad at her mom, and it kind of turned into anger at everything. Then a few months later her dad suddenly got married again-"

"To the step-monster."

"Yeah. That's around when Summer's rage blackouts started. And her dad didn't know what to do, so he put her in therapy to try to deal with everything, which just upset her more."

"Poor Summer." Seth breathed. "I never realized there was so much to it."

"She's pretty good at hiding it all." Marissa stated.

"Well … thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

"Why don't we head in and see what Ryan and Summer are up to?"

Marissa nodded in agreement, so the two left the pool house. They found the other two in the den watching The Notebook. Well Summer was watching attentively, while Ryan seemed to be barely staying awake.

Marissa went and settled herself on Ryan's lap, immediately entranced by the love story playing on the screen.

"Hey Summer." Seth said as he sat beside her.

"Hey Cohen." she replied, her eyes flickering towards him briefly before returning to the screen.

Seth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head.

"What was that for?" Summer asked curiously, surprised at his sudden show of affection.

"Just because." he replied, kissing her again.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming home today! Mommy and Daddy are coming home today!" Sophia chanted as she ran around the kitchen island.

Ryan opened the door into the kitchen, entering from outside with a large yawn.

"Ryan! Mommy and Daddy are coming home today!" Sophia yelled happily, continuing to run.

"Whoa. Freeze Munchkin." Ryan instructed, scooping her up so they were face to face.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming home!" Sophia whispered.

"Yeah they are. But you need to calm down."

"Ryan man you made the yelling stop. You're my hero." Seth declared as he wandered in from the den.

"Were you just hiding until she stopped?" Ryan questioned suspiciously, placing Sophia on the counter.

Seth shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's really mature and responsible Seth." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Mature and responsible. You must be talking about Seth." Summer commented as she and Marissa walked in.

"The one and only." Seth said proudly.

"Thank god for that." Summer retorted.

"Can I have breakfast?" Sophia asked. "Please?" she quickly added on.

"Yeah sure Munch." Ryan agreed as he began rooting through the cupboard. "Hey we're a little low on groceries." he noted.

"How low are you talking?" Seth questioned, peering over Ryan's shoulder. "Whoa."

Sophia crawled across the counter so that she too could see what they saw. "Whoa baby!" she exclaimed. "Where's all the food?"

"Wow you guys really used up a lot of stuff." Summer commented as she inspected the fridge.

"We used it up?" Seth repeated. "I think you mean that you two ate most of it while you were here."

"Oh shut up Cohen. If we weren't here who would have cooked meals for you?"

"Ryan." Seth promptly replied.

The girls burst out laughing.

"Hey." Ryan protested.

"Sorry baby." Marissa cooed, wrapping her arms around him. "You may be good at a lot of things-"

"Too much information there." Seth groaned.

"But cooking is not one of them." Marissa finished. "Unless you enjoy eating grilled cheese every day.

Ryan glared at Seth before replying to Marissa. "Well maybe I do."

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but I think we're going to have to hit a grocery store to restock this place." Summer said.

"I love getting groceries!" Sophia said enthusiastically.

"Ryan which kind of lettuce do we normally have at home?" Seth questioned as he inspected the produce.

"I have no idea." Ryan shrugged, throwing some random vegetables into the cart.

"You two are hopeless." Marissa rolled her eyes. "Seriously how do you not notice what food is in the house?"

"I do notice." Seth defended himself. "Just not lettuce and stuff like that. But if you want to know what brand of pudding we buy, or what our selection of breakfast cereals is, or anything like that, I can tell you."

"Sophia could tell us that." Summer retorted.

Sophia smiled from her spot in the cart, picking up the items her brothers had tossed in and looking at them. "Seth this lettuce is the wrong green." she informed him. "Mommy buys one that's dark like grass."

Seth glared at Sophia, but switched the lettuce nonetheless. "Any other advice?" he asked.

"Mommy doesn't buy those ugly things Ryan put in the cart." Sophia noted. "And she always gets some of those things over there."

"Ok Munchkin we're going to put you in charge of telling us what your mom normally buys." Marissa decided.

"Ok!" Sophia agreed happily.

"You realize we've essentially been fired and replaced by a four year old?" Seth muttered to Ryan.

"Works for me." Ryan countered.

One hour, a carload of groceries, and a stop at the florist later the four exhausted adults and one energetic child were back in the house.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna be back soon!" Sophia exclaimed, remembering her excitement from earlier.

Seth yawned broadly. "Hey what time are they getting here anyways?"

"I don't know. Sometime tonight." Ryan said vaguely, his head resting on the counter..

Summer and Marissa exchanged suspicious glances.

"Guys where's their itinerary?" Summer questioned.

Ryan pointed at the fridge.

Marissa walked over and read it. "Uh oh."

"What happened Coop?" Sophia asked brightly.

"It says their flight comes in … an hour ago."

Seth and Ryan both bolted upright.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Sophia asked curiously.

As if on cue the front door was heard creaking open.

"Hello?" Kirsten's voice floated in, a hint of worry evident. "Kids?"

"MOMMY!" Sophia jumped off her chair and raced for the door.

"Ok everyone, stay calm and pretend it was just a misunderstanding." Seth whispered.

Summer rolled her eyes and swatted him as they all made their way to the foyer to find a tanned and relaxed looking Kirsten cradling Sophia, while Sandy looked on.

"Hey who are you guys?" Seth teased. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow vagrants in our house."

"Oh come here Seth." Kirsten pulled him into a hug with one arm, shifting Sophia to her hip.

Greetings were exchanged all around, shortly followed by Sandy complaining about being left at the airport. However his complaints ceased when Seth noted that he was sounding a bit like a Newpsie.

"So how was your trip?" Summer asked.

"Amazing." Kirsten replied with a smile.

"Did you miss me Mommy?"

"Of course I did baby. I missed all of you." Kirsten kissed her cheek.

"Good." Sophia smiled. "I missed you and Daddy too."

"Did she ever." Seth rolled his eyes. "All we heard today was 'Mommy and Daddy are coming home today'." he imitated in a high pitched voice.

Kirsten laughed and kissed Sophia again before handing her off to an eager Sandy. "So let's see how much damage you did to this place." she suggested, moving towards the kitchen. "Wow." she stopped a few feet in. "It looks really-"

"Clean." Sandy finished. "And well stocked." he added as he checked out the fridge.

"Well you know how responsible we are." Seth commented.

Summer and Marissa both covered their mouths to hide their smirks.

Kirsten continued her trek around the house, growing increasingly amazed at how well taken care of it was. When she was finished to turned to the boys. "You know I have to admit I was worried about how you two would manage the house." she began.

Seth gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Oh save it Cohen."

"No I owe you both an apology." Kirsten continued. "You boys are amazing."

Seth nodded. "That is true."

"I guess you really can manage a whole house without us." Kirsten added sadly. "You two really are adults now."

"Yup." Seth agreed.

Summer shot him a glare, but before she could say anything Sophia spoke up.

"Mommy Seth and Ryan didn't really do all this. Summer and Coop helped clean up and we got all the groceries today." Sophia quickly tattled.

"Sophie!" Seth whined.

"Busted." Sandy smirked.

Kirsten smiled. "Well girls thank you for everything. And boys … you still did a good job here."

"And?" Sophia prompted.

"And baby thank you for being good while we were away." Kirsten amended.

"Now that we've got all of this settled, can we please eat?" Sandy requested.

----------

/ A/N / Ok so that was half of what I've got – I'll put the next bit up soon – I promise. Now I know it's a lot to ask, but if you're actually still reading this can you reply to let me know – it can just be two word ("I'm reading") but I'd really like to know if anyone is still going to read on here, since posting is apparently hard for my poor laptop. / A/N /


	50. Chapter 50

"SETH!" Sophia yelled as she raced up the stairs. "SETH!"

"What's up Sophie?" Seth asked from his room.

Sophia ran into his room and stopped dead. "Oh no!" she wailed dramatically as she surveyed the scene before her.

"What?" Seth demanded, the clothes scatted all over his room not phasing him in the

"Sophia can I come upstairs yet?" Summer's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"That." Sophia silently pointed downward with wide eyes.

"You let Summer in?!" Seth gasped. "Sophie I told you not to let her into the house until I finished packing."

"I tried." Sophia defended herself.

"Sophie, Summer can not find out that I haven't packed yet." Seth worried. "Our plane leaves in six hours."

"She's going to be mad." Sophia predicted.

"Yeah thanks for the update Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome."

"Cohen where are you?"

"She's coming." Sophia whispered dramatically.

"Hello Summer."

"Oh hey Kirsten."

"Saved by the mom." Seth sighed in relief.

"Seth's just in his room." Kirsten informed her.

"Or rather set to a death sentence." Seth amended.

There was a sharp rapping noise on the door. "Cohen? You in there?" Summer called out.

Seth held a finger to his lips, signalling Sophia to stay quiet.

"Cohen I'm coming in."

"NO!" Seth burst out.

"What? Why can't I come in?" she demanded.

"Because … I have a surprise for you in here. And if you were to see it, then the surprise would be ruined." Seth quickly invented.

"A surprise!" Sophia clapped her hands excitedly.

Seth clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ooh I do love surprises." Summer admitted. "Unless they're stupid ones."

"Oh no, this one is awesome." Seth insisted. "Very, very awesome."

There was a long moment of silence, followed by Summer bursting through the door. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pointing at the mess. "I knew you wouldn't have packed yet."

"Summer you weren't supposed to come in." Seth whined.

"Cohen I can't believe you would lie to me." Summer retorted. "Actually I can believe it, but what I can't believe is that you would get Sophia involved."

"Yeah!" Sophia agreed immediately.

"Well if Sophie had been a better lookout none of this would have happened." Seth accused.

Sophia pouted.

"Anyways Cohen, it doesn't matter that you haven't packed yet." Summer stated.

"It doesn't?"

"No, because you've just saved me the effort of unpacking it all."

"What?"

"Did you really think I'd let you go to New York wearing the same junk you wear all the time here?" Summer questioned rhetorically. "I mean it's like the fashion capital of the country."

"So?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Cohen we're like ambassadors, sent to represent California." Summer declared.

"And here I thought we were just going on a romantic vacation."

"I want to go too." Sophia cut in.

"Sophie we've been over this before." Seth reminded her.

"But it's not fair! Mommy and Daddy got to go to Domimicama. Now you and Summer are going to New York. But I don't get to go anywhere."

"Well first of all you're only four, so how about you wait about twenty years before whining about this. And … Ryan and Marissa haven't gone anywhere either."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll take me somewhere with them." Sophia said hopefully.

"I doubt it." Seth replied. Then in an undertone to Summer he added "I doubt they'd leave their bedroom long enough to pay any attention to her."

"I'm going to go ask if they want to go on a trip to … the moon." Sophia decided, running out the room.

"Ok Cohen, let's start packing." Summer declared.

"Or since you're the one who wants to, you can pack and I'll go play some video games?" Seth suggested.

Summer shot him a death glare. "Get a suitcase."

"Yes darling."

"Ryan?" Marissa waited a moment for his reply, which didn't come. "Ryan? she tried again. "RYAN!" she splashed him with water, finally getting his attention.

"Huh?" he lifted his head to look at her, squinting against the bright sunlight.

The two of them were floating peacefully in Marissa's pool, quietly enjoying each other's company. Or at least they had been doing so until Marissa had thought of something to say.

"I just realized that with Seth and Summer gone for the week, we'll get this whole place to ourselves." Marissa pointed out.

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "I like the way you're thinking."

"Because I've really been waiting for a chance to clean out the whole house." Marissa continued teasingly.

"That better be some crazy new slang for having sex." Ryan retorted.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Marissa smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."

"I guess I'll take my chances."

"Good choice." she winked. "And what's even better than getting the house to ourselves is that Seth can't interrupt us from 3000 miles away."

"I wouldn't put anything past him." Ryan said, his voice carrying years of experience. "Plus I have a feeling he'll be calling a lot about his plan."

"Oh right, I didn't think of that." Marissa sighed. "But speaking of it, you still have the stuff, right?"

"Yeah it's in the pool house."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure Summer is repacking for Seth right now, and if she saw it …" Marissa trailed off as both considered the consequences.

"Hey so we've got some time before they leave for the airport, right?" Ryan clarified.

"Yeah a few hours."

"So what do you say about us making good use of the time?" he questioned suggestively. "Like a warm-up for the week to come."

"Ooh good idea. We can start with cleaning the kitchen!"

Ryan glared at her. "You are so not funny."

"I'm a little bit funny." she countered.

"You know what else is funny?" Before she could reply he tipped her floating bed over.

"You are so going to pay for that." Marissa threatened as she emerged from the water. She grabbed his arms, trying to pull him in, but he easily resisted her. So she moved on to plan b – she leaned towards him, her mouth hovering above his, and right when their lips were about to touch flipped his raft over.

"Oh you play dirty." Ryan accused after he surfaced.

"You complaining?"

"Never." he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a long kiss.

Later that afternoon Summer rang the doorbell to the Cohen house, wringing her fingers together anxiously as she waited for someone to open it. "You know Coop, we spend a lot of time out here waiting for someone to let us in." she commented.

"Yeah, especially considering the fact that they never lock their door." Marissa replied.

The two looked at each other, then Summer grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open.

"Whoa." Seth stopped a few feet away. "How … why … ok fine whatever."

"Hello girls." Kirsten called from the living room. "Summer are you ready to leave?"

"I think so." Summer said. "Although I'm pretty sure I've forgotten something." She thought about it for a moment. "Coop did I bring the tickets?"

"Yes."

"My hair drier?"

"Yeah."

"Princess Sparkle?"

"Yup. Sum I'm pretty sure you got it all." Marissa assured her.

"Hey did anyone get the door?" Ryan questioned from the kitchen. He wandered out. "Oh, I guess so." He walked towards Marissa.

"No. Uh uh. No way." Seth stepped in between them. "We have to leave for the airport in ten minutes. We do not have time for you two to start this now."

Ryan rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond, but instead just pushing past Seth and wrapping his arm around Marissa.

"Ok let's load Coop's car." Summer decided, tapping her foot incessantly on the tile floor. She looked around the spacious foyer. "Cohen where are your bags?"

"Umm … upstairs." he mumbled quietly.

"Cohen! We're leaving in TEN minutes. Get your bags down here NOW!" Summer demanded.

Seth didn't move.

Summer's nostrils flared. "Cohen I swear to god-"

"Ok ok. Ryan, you heard the lady. Bring down my bags."

Ryan glared at Seth. "She was talking to you."

"Ok first of all, what's with all the death rays?" Seth questioned, looking from Summer to Ryan and back. "And second, Summer clearly told 'Cohen' to get my bags, and everyone knows you're a Cohen too."

"Cohen shut up and get your bags." Summer snapped.

"Ooh someone gets stressed out going on trips." Seth muttered. He continued grumbling to himself as he ascended the stairs, the only discernable phrases being 'bad back' and 'slave worker'.

Ryan glanced at Summer, who shot him a pleading look.

"I don't want to kill him before our trip even starts."

He followed Seth up to his room.

"Dude I hope she calms down once we're on the plane." Seth said.

"Things will be fine." Ryan replied. "Everything will work out." he added, with an emphasis on the word 'everything'.

"Yeah." Seth surveyed his two bags, then grabbed the smaller one. "Thanks buddy." he called back to Ryan.

Ryan easily lifted the suitcase and carried it downstairs, passing a complained Seth on the way.

"This bag is so heavy." Seth whined. "I think it gave me an ulcer or something." He dropped it on the ground, then collapsed beside it, clutching his back.

Summer sighed. "Cohen it's just clothes. Now come on, we have to go." When he remained motionless she sighed again and grabbed the bag he had discarded. "Whoa." she gasped. "It really is heavy."

"Told you so."

"A little too heavy." Summer continued suspiciously. She put it down on its side and opened the zipper. "Ah ha!"

Curled inside the bag was a tiny little girl, her dark ringlets covering her face.

"Sophia!" Kirsten scolded, as she's walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey I just carried you all the way from my room!" Seth pointed out. "I didn't think I could do that."

"Baby what are you doing in there?" Kirsten demanded.

"I just wanted to go with Seth and Summer." Sophia explained. "Everybody always goes away without me."

"This again." Seth groaned. "I'm taking my bags out." He lifted the now much lighter one. "Ryan, some help?"

"Sophia, Seth and Summer are adults and deserve to have their own private vacation." Kirsten said gently.

"But I wanna go somewhere too. Everyone keeps leaving me."

"Baby no one is leaving you. I promise we all love you very much and would never do that. But you have to give them a little time alone."

Sophia pouted, twirling her hair in her fingers as she tried to come up with something to further her case.

"What happened Soapy?" Sandy questioned as he entered the house.

"Seth and Summer are leaving."

"For a week." Sandy reminded her. "And just think – without Seth here to fight with you'll have so much free time to pursue all your hobbies."

"Huh? Daddy you don't make sense sometimes."

"That's ok."

"Sophia we are not discussing this anymore right now." Kirsten stated, her tone making it clear she had the final say.

"Ok I think we're ready to go." Seth announced.

"Already?" Sophia said softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry." Summer lifted her up. "We'll be back soon. And I promise I'll buy you something pretty in New York."

"Ok." Sophia brightened up considerably. "Seth will you call me?"

"Of course I will Sophie. I have to make sure you're terrorizing Mom and Dad just the right amount."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged quickly, and then the 'fantastic four' set off for the airport, all four excited for what the week would bring, and three of them wondering what changes would occur.

"Ohmigod Cohen, can you believe that we're in New York City?!" Summer exclaimed, dropping her Louis Vutton suitcase on the floor and stepping forward into their luxurious hotel suite.

They two had finally made it to New York, after an exhausting day of airports and flights. While nothing eventful had happened, it had taken a good amount of restraint on Summer's part not to strangle Seth during his constant whining about being bored, combined with his not so subtle hints about wanting to join the 'Mile High Club'. She'd finally realized that the best solution was to simply sleep, using Seth's not so graciously offered shoulder as a pillow.

"Ohmigod!" Seth mimicked, grabbing her tightly and pulling her onto the bed with him. "Now what do you say we christen this place?"

"Now?" Summer sat up straight, her gaze straying to the large glass windows, which offered a view of the city streets, which were bustling with people in the evening light.

"Summer, are you about to choose shopping over sex?" Seth questioned suspiciously, dropping back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Well Cohen, it's not that often one gets the chance to go shopping in New York City." Summer replied.

"Where as sleeping with me is like so whatever."

Summer looked back at him, her lips pursed together in a smirk. "You're such a brat Cohen." she said affectionately, climbing on top of him and slipping off her sweater.

Seth quickly took this as a sign to shed his own clothes, as well as help Summer out of the rest of hers. Within seconds the two were engaged in a heated make out session, which was clearly going to lead to more.

"Cohen, for the record-" Summer murmured between kisses, "sleeping with you will never be 'so whatever'."

By the time the two of them were ready to go out again it was too late for any shopping, which Seth noted with great delight. They considered going out for dinner, but then Summer had a 'totally awesome idea', the details of which she refused to enlighten Seth with.

"Summer where are we going?" Seth whined for what was probably the millionth time since they had set out.

Summer rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Are we almost there?" she questioned the taxi driver politely.

"Yes we here now." he replied in broken English.

Summer peaked out the window. "Thanks!" she said happily, handed him some cash. "Come on Cohen!"

Seth followed her out of the cab, more excited than he was willing to admit. He looked around the snow covered street, an extremely confused expression appearing on his face. "Umm Summer, where are we?"

"Look!" Summer pointed at a tiny café to their left.

"Yeah, what am I looking for? I don't see any huge building or ice skating or park or anything."

"Cohen it's Serendipity!"

"Huh?"

Summer sighed. She grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was looking directly at the small eatery. "Serendipity."

"You brought me here to see some place that sells coffee? We have like a million of those in Newport."

"Don't tell me you've never seen the movie Serendipity."

"Umm I don't know how to respond to that." Seth mumbled.

"It is only like the cutest movie ever." Summer said enthusiastically. "Besides some other super cute movies."

"So it's just some ok movie?"

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is that in the movie they go to this Serendipity-" Summer pointed at the restaurant again. "And a bunch of stuff happens-"

"Good summary."

Summer glared at him. "And basically the idea is that they're fated to be together. Like whatever else happens, there's something that brings them back together."

"So you wanted to come here because of the movie?" Seth said sceptically.

"I wanted to come here because the whole thing with serendipity reminds me of us." Summer said softly. She looked at Seth intently for a moment to judge his reaction. "And their frozen hot chocolate is supposed to be amazing."

"There's chocolate here? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the building.

Summer laughed at Seth's enthusiasm, unaware that he found the whole idea much more touching than he had let on.

Ryan and Marissa were laying cocooned together on her bed, tucked beneath the warm blankets. He was drifting off slowly, her presence in his arms allowing him to relax.

"How weird is this?" Marissa questioned, lifting her head off Ryan's bare chest.

"What do you mean?" he questioned lazily.

"It's so … quiet."

"It wasn't that quiet about ten minutes ago." Ryan reminded her. "In fact I seem to recall you were doing quite a bit of yelling."

Marissa flushed slightly. "That's not what I meant."

"So what exactly did you mean?"

"Ok Ryan it's not even eight at night and we're alone."

"Uh huh." Ryan let his eyes flutter shut, his hand rubbing Marissa's arm to let her know he was still paying attention.

"When's the last time we were alone at eight pm?"

"Umm last week?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Ok when's the last time we were alone for a whole evening – no one with us, no one there when we got back from wherever we are?"

"So what you mean is when's the last night that we didn't see Seth, Summer or Sophia?"

"Exactly."

"Well Sophia's right next door if you'd like to visit her. Although I have to say, it doesn't exactly inspire confidence for me if we have sex and then you go running off to visit my little sister."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying it's weird." Marissa explained. "In a good way."

"You miss them already, don't you?" Ryan guessed.

"A little bit." she admitted.

Ryan shook his head with a smirk. "After how much you complain about them interrupting us …"

"It has been nice being alone. It's just a lot of alone time."

"So you're sick of me?"

"Yeah basically."

Ryan's mouth dropped open in faux shock. "So if you can't handle more than four hours with me, what are we going to do once we're married – take shifts being home?" The moment the words left Ryan's mouth he blanched, immediately wishing he could take it back.

Marissa's eyes widened. "Married?" she repeated quietly.

Ryan looked off to the side, far away from Marissa. "Yeah …"

"You've thought about that?" Marissa asked, her features softening.

"Yeah … I mean … kind of … a little …" Ryan continued looking away, his body tensing up. "I mean I know we haven't been dating for very long, and it hasn't been that long since you were with Rick, but I just … have you?" He started to panic, worrying that maybe she didn't see their relationship the same way he did – that maybe she saw it as a fling.

Marissa laughed lightly. "Of course I have. Pretty much since the day I met you."

"So…" He couldn't understand what the problem was.

"I just figured it wouldn't have entered your mind yet."

"Well I haven't thought about it a lot or anything. And I don't think it'll be soon." Ryan quickly clarified. "It's just … something I think is going to happen some day."

"It is." Marissa agreed, snuggling against him.

Ryan relaxed again, a small smile on his face. Growing up in Chino he'd never looked forward to getting married – all the examples of married couples around him were not exactly inspiring. Even when Theresa would ramble about how they were going to grow up and get married one day, he would just nod and think to himself that he was never getting married. But somehow Marissa had changed all of that, and not only made him open to the idea of getting married, but made him actually want to.

Marissa lifted her head up again. "Ryan?"

He met her eyes. "You want to go see what's happening at the Cohen's, don't you?"

"Maybe."

Ryan sighed. "Ok come on." He rolled out of the bed and began searching for his clothes. "I'm sure Sophia will be glad to have the company."

"Daddy?"

Sandy looked up from the paperwork he was attempting to get through. "Yes Soapy?"

"Let's play a game."

"Aww Soapy I'm sorry, I've got a lot of things to finish up tonight."

"But why?"

"Because your Daddy is a huge procrastinator who left all his work for Sunday night." Kirsten filled in from the doorway of Sandy's office.

"Thanks honey." Sandy said dryly.

"What's a proterminator?" Sophia questioned.

"A procrastinator is someone who leaves things to the last minute." Sandy explained.

"Like Seth?"

"Yes exactly. And Seth gets that from your Daddy." Kirsten smirked.

"Can I be one too?"

"No baby."

"But why Mommy?"

"Because it's a bad thing that you shouldn't do."

"Do you proterminate Mommy?"

"No."

Sandy snickered.

"Not a lot." Kirsten amended.

"Oh. Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Let's play a game."

"Sweetie I actually have to do some work too – I just came to see I left some papers in here."

"And Kirsten, why is it that you left your work until tonight?" Sandy asked evilly.

Sophia gasped. "Mommy did you proterminate your work like Daddy?"

"I did." Kirsten admitted. "Which is why I now have to do work instead of playing games. Which is why procrastinating is bad."

Sophia frowned. "But then who's gonna play with me? I want Seth to come back." She concluded with a pout.

Kirsten sighed. "But baby, he's having a good time in New York with Summer. Remember how you talked to him earlier?"

"Yeah a really good time." Sandy cackled. "Alone. In a hotel."

"Sandy." Kirsten hissed.

"Ooh do you think they're playing in the elevators like Eloise?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"I certain hope they aren't doing anything in an elevator." Sandy noted.

"Sandy!"

"But I still want to play." Sophia remembered.

"Well sweetie why don't you play by yourself for a little bit, and then we'll come up and tell you a long story before bed?" Kirsten suggested.

"Ok." Sophia sighed. She left the office and headed towards the stairs, stopping when she heard the door opening. "BOO!" she shouted the moment someone entered.

"Hey, you scared me Munch." Ryan lied. He'd grown used to expecting someone to be lurking by the door every time he got home, so it no longer affected him.

"Hey Munchkin. What are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Looking for something to do." Sophia suddenly brightened. "Are you guys here to play with me?"

"Yes we are." Ryan replied.

"Yay!" Sophia jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Let's go upstairs!" She grabbed each of them by one hand and dragged them towards the staircase.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N Sorry about the long wait folks. But I do have something important to say. With The OC coming to an end I'm debating what to do with this story. On one hand it makes sense to end it along with the show, meaning I'd jump ahead (possibly hitting a few key points in the story) to get to the end I'd originally planned. I'd decided to do that, and then started getting second thoughts. I do still have a lot of ideas for the story, if people want to read it. So please respond and let me know your thoughts. Would anyone keep reading once the show is done? Or should I just end it? I'd love to hear everyone's opinion. In the mean time, here is a short but important post. And one a random note, I was actually in an aiport when I wrote it. A/N

Summer sat in an uncomfortable seat with a pout upon her lips, surrounded by countless other people in identical seats wearing similar expressions. She watched them without really watching, too preoccupied by her thoughts to properly enjoy people watching.

"Here you go." Seth said loudly, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." she replied softly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Holy Moses I'm tired." Seth declared, yawning broadly as he moved her jacket and took the seat beside her. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"The guy said the flight was delayed another twenty minutes." Summer relayed emotionlessly.

"Luckily I'm a fan of airports." Seth quipped. "Especially overcrowded ones full of angry people. It kind of reminds me of a Newport party, minus the booze. And Julie Cooper, which isn't exactly a bad thing."

Summer tuned Seth out as he continued babbling, somehow creating a segway between Newport parties and starving children in Africa, which of course led him to Angelina Jolie and her ever expanding brood of children.

Summer sighed softly, pulling her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the tiny seat. She knew she shouldn't be sulking after the wonderful week she and Seth had just shared, but she couldn't help it. She also couldn't stop the slight smile that appeared on her face as she recalled their various adventures in New York.

Of course she'd done tons of shopping – according to Seth they'd hit every single store in New York. But as Summer had argued, New York style was very different from California, and as a budding designer she had to remain well informed. And she'd promised to bring back some clothes for Marissa, Kirsten and even the little diva Sophia. Seth had finally intervened when Summer declared that she wanted to live in Saks Fifth Avenue.

In exchange for the extensive shopping (or 'research' as Summer insisted on referring to it) she had allowed him to drag her to a few museums – the Met and Museum of Modern Art to be specific. Although she'd pretended it was torture, she'd actually enjoyed seeing all of the unique pieces. And Seth's obvious adoration of the art only made her love him more. Then they had visited Williamsburg in Brooklyn, where she had tried to tolerate the people and music because she knew Seth loved it.

For Sophia (and secretly for Summer too) they had taken pictures at the plaza hotel with the painting of Eloise. Summer didn't even attempt to pretend tea in the Carlyle's Madeline room was just so they could tell Sophia – she'd loved Madeline since she was little and was damn proud of it.

No trip to New York would be complete without the clichéd excursions: an afternoon in Central Park, a Broadway production, and visits to Times Square, and the Empire State Building. Seth had insisted they call Ryan from the top of the building and try to scare him with a description of how high in the air they were, but Ryan had just hung up on him. Sophia on the other hand had been willing to talk anytime they called – a bit too willing and so they started calling around her bedtime when they knew Kirsten wouldn't let her talk for long.

But then Summer's mind returned to the one thing they hadn't done, and her frown returned.

She'd been so sure it was coming. In fact she would have bet her favourite Jimmy Choos on it. All the signs pointed to it: a romantic trip to New York at just the right time in their relationship, the ring she knew Kirsten had given him, the marriage talks they'd previous had. And yet here she was, about to return to Orange County with her ring finger conspicuously bare.

Her mind drifted back to the previous night – the night she'd thought he was going to propose. After a luxurious couple's spa experience, they'd dressed up (without a single complaint or reference to Newpsies from Seth) and taken a horse drawn carriage to Tavern on the Green for dinner. It was the most romantic restaurant she'd ever been in, and dinner had been perfect. Summer remembered the exact moment she thought he was going to ask her.

"Cohen this place is beautiful." she'd said softly, reaching across the table to take his hands in her own. "This whole trip has been amazing."

"You deserve all of it." he'd replied sweetly. Then he'd paused for a long moment, as if building up his courage. "Summer?"

"Yes?" she'd answered quickly, anticipation building in her stomach.

"I … I love you." he'd finally said softly.

It had taken her a moment to process the simple statement, and keep herself from blurting out the 'yes' she'd been ready with. "I love you too."

Since then she'd been acting a little distant. She knew she shouldn't be upset, but her mind was filled with questions. Why hadn't Seth proposed yet? Had he changed his mind? Had she done something? Had he found their week together enlightening … in a bad way?

Summer was shaken out of her thoughts by Seth.

"Summer? Summer? Butterscotch, donkey, Paso, lampshade, truck stop, stethoscope-"

"What is it Cohen?" she asked shortly.

"The time has come."

"What?" Summer looked at him, her hopes flooding back.

"It's time to board the plane."

"Oh."

Seth graciously grabbed both his bag and hers, an action that would have been suspicious had Summer not been so preoccupied.

"Home at last." Seth declared loudly as they collected the last of their bags. "I hate to admit it, but I kind of missed this place."

"Hmm." Summer said thoughtlessly. A few hours stewing in her thoughts while Seth slept had only made her more upset.

"Do you see Ryan or Marissa anywhere?"

"No."

Seth frowned. "I'm going to call Ryan and see what's going on. I'll be right back – can you watch the bags?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later Seth returned.

"So apparently there was some dinner everyone had to go to, but Ryan said they left my car in the parking lot for us." Seth related.

"Ok."

"Why don't I go grab it and I'll pick you at the door?" he suggested.

"Sure."

Summer watched Seth wander away, her annoyance with him growing. How could he be so dense that he didn't realize something was wrong? Was this whole thing some kind of sign it wasn't meant to be?

"Do you want to grab some food or something?" Seth asked as they drove along a little while later.

"No I'm good. Actually could you drop me at my house?" she requested.

"Well it is rather out of the way, but I guess I can." Seth teased.

Summer smiled weakly and turned her head towards the window, pretending to look out at the late afternoon sky. She remained unaware of what was going on, and where they were going, until she realized the car had stopped.

"Cohen what are we doing here?" Summer asked as she looked around the pier in confusion.

"I just need to take care of something."

"Can't you do it later?" Summer whined.

"No it's urgent."

"Fine. I'll wait here."

"Actually do you want to come? It'll take a little while." Seth said. "Plus everyone knows that sitting for too many hours a day is like totally bad for your blood circulation, and bad circulation leads to like many other like bad things."

Summer smiled her first genuine smile in hours at his lame attempt to imitate her. "Ok I'm coming."

They got out of the car, and Seth grabbed her hand. "Come on." he instructed, leading her around the pier, away from the railed area and towards where the boats were docked.

"Cohen what kind of errand is this?" she demanded irritably.

"You'll see."

Summer rolled her eyes, mentally grumbling to herself as they continued walking.

"Ta da!" Seth announced.

Summer looked up and gasped. Directly in front of them was the Summer Breeze, floating gently on the water. What was truly surprising was what was on the boat – a picnic blanket and basket, a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, and countless rose petals strewn everywhere. "Cohen …" she breathed.

"Want to go for a ride? No dirty meaning intended." Without waiting for her answer Seth stepped onto the boat and held out his hand to help her do the same.

Seth spent a few minutes untying the tiny boat and getting it out onto the open water, while Summer simply watched him dreamily. When he was finally satisfied that everything was taken care of he turned to Summer.

Seth propped himself up on one knee. "Summer Roberts," he began grandly, taking her hands in his.

"Yes?" she barely managed to choke out the single word.

"I have loved you in some form since the moment I met you back in second grade. Every single scenario I can think of for my future has you in it, because honestly I can't imagine life without you. You changed everything for me, and if you agree to spend the rest of our lives together I promise I will do everything within my power to make you happy. So Summer Roberts, will you marry me?" As he spoke the fateful words he dug into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box containing a stunning princess cut diamond clasped in a platinum diamond studded band. The same ring Summer had found in his room months ago, the same ring Kirsten had kept carefully in her safe for years, and the same ring Caleb had proposed to his future bride with many years ago.

Tears welled up in Summer's eyes immediately as she clasped her hand to her mouth. "You're such a sneaky ass!" she finally burst out.

"A sneaky ass you want to marry?"

Summer smiled brilliantly. "Of course!" She held out her left hand, allowing Seth to place the ring upon her finger, before wrapping her arms around him kissing him senseless. "We're getting married." she whispered when they finally came up for air.

"Yes we are." Seth agreed. He kept one arm firmly around Summer while he grabbed the champagne with the other.

The two toasted to their engagement, to their love, and to their future together. Then they lay together under the sunset, allowing the Summer Breeze to gently rock them as they dreamt of their future.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey everyone.

No this is not an update, but I wanted to just check in and let everyone know I'm still out here, and still planning on continuing the story. I'm just insanely busy right now. But stay tuned, and hopefully I'll get something together soon.

Thanks for reading!


	53. Chapter 53

Hey everyone, here's a shortish post – nothing big, but I'm trying to get back into the writing thing. Let me know what you think!

----

"I'd like to propose a toast." Sandy announced, lifting his glass of champagne and waiting for the others to quiet down.

The entire Cohen extended family – including Summer, Marissa, Caleb, Julie and Neil – was sitting at a candlelit table overlooking the infinity pool and the ocean below, in order to celebrate Seth and Summer's recent engagement.

"Speech! Speech!" Seth chanted.

"Oh you know it." Sandy retorted. "I've been working on this one for a while."

Everyone groaned.

"Daddy, I thought Mommy said to save your speech for the reception." Sophia reminded him.

"We're letting him talk at the reception?" Seth moaned.

"Soapy we're supposed to stick together, not rat each other out." Sandy said.

"Oops." Sophia turned her attention to her wine glass full of apple juice. "Mommy can I have some bubbles to toast with?"

"Aww what a good little Newpsie, getting an early start on her alcoholism." Seth cooed.

"No Sophia, you can not." Kirsten said, shooting Seth a dirty look.

"Sandy, your toast?" Neil reminded him gently.

"Oh right. I'd like to propose a toast to Seth and Summer." Sandy lifted his glass again. "They've always been an interesting pair to say the least, and I hope that they have many more interesting years together."

Everyone else raised their glasses and clinked them against each other, toasting to the happiness and success of their children, pseudo-siblings, and friends.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Ryan stated as he and Seth cleared the table later that night.

Dinner had long ago finished, and the boys had lost a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' to Marissa and Summer, so they had to clean up while the girls put Sophia to bed. Kirsten had offered to take care of both tasks, but the kids wouldn't hear of it.

"It's pretty crazy." Seth agreed. "I mean I can't even find matching socks half the time, and now I'm going to be responsible for two people."

"Well at least Summer will probably make sure your socks match." Ryan offered.

"That's true. I should put that in my speech for the reception." Seth noted.

"You're already working on that?"

"Ryan, everyone has very high expectations for this speech."

"They do?"

"I'm always supposed to be the witty one, and that's just in day to day life. For a prepared speech I need to pretty much be the funniest guy in history."

"Seth I don't think Summer will appreciate a comedy routine." Ryan winced.

"That's the thing. I need to make some clever jokes, but still be sincere and adorable."

"Ooh, sincere and adorable, that's going to be tough."

"Ha ha." Seth said dryly. "Maybe you should make the speech for me, since you're apparently funny now. Although I guess you should be saving up your public speaking for your own wedding. And on that note, when are you going to pop the question?" Seth grinned with pride at his quick topic change.

"What?" Ryan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at this.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You haven't thought about it?"

"Not really."

"Dude, you clearly need to ask her before our wedding."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise it looks like you don't want to get married."

"Seth that doesn't make any sense."

"Ok." Seth tried another approach. "Do you really want to deal with every person at the reception saying 'and now that Seth is married off, when do you two plan on sealing the deal?'"

"No one talks like that except you."

"Really though, haven't you thought that maybe all these wedding preparations are getting Marissa in the mood for a wedding of her own?"

"Uhh-"

"And if she wants to get married and thinks you don't, that leads to trouble. Trust me."

"I do want to marry her."

"You do? So why haven't you proposed?"

"What's with the third degree? It took you months to get up the nerve to ask Summer."

"Yes, but Ryan I'm a coward. You on the other hand are the brave little warrior from Chino."

Ryan glared at Seth, totally at a loss for words.

"I'm just saying, now that I've made the first move and gotten the family into wedding mode, it's not going to be long before they turn on you."

"Seth I will propose to Marissa when the time is right."

"Meaning sometime soon?"

"Meaning when we're both ready to take that step."

"So basically when you get over your fear of commitment."

"I am not afraid of commitment." Ryan argued. "I'm dating her, aren't I?"

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Don't get so upset. I mean clearly growing up in Chino would instil said fear in you."

"Seth I am not afraid to get married." Ryan declared.

"So what's the hold up?"

"We haven't been dating that long. We're not ready yet."

"You've been dating since you were sixteen."

"Except that we weren't for most of that time."

Seth waved his hand dismissively. "It was close enough."

"Seth what's this all about? Since when does it matter to you when I get married?"

"I'm just trying to help you out. I've lived with Newpsies long enough to know exactly how things are going to go. As soon as we say 'I do' everyone will turn to you and say 'why don't you?'"

"I don't care."

"But does Marissa?"

Ryan thought about this for a minute, inadvertently giving Seth the chance to think of a new approach.

"So maybe you can propose after the reception? After she catches the bouquet."

"The bouquet?"

"Yeah, the one Summer throws."

"Who said Marissa will catch it?"

"Dude have you met my fiancé? Or your girlfriend? Do you really think they're above fixing that kind of thing?"

"Good point."

"So you'll ask here then?"

"No. I will ask when the time is right." Ryan insisted.

"When the time is right for what?" Marissa asked curiously as she and Summer entered the kitchen.

"To tell you ladies how lovely you look tonight." Seth quickly replied.

"Cohen what are you up to?" Summer questioned suspiciously.

"Ok if you must know," Seth began.

Ryan shot him a desperate look.

"Ryan wants to perform a song at the reception, to showcase his musical theatre skills. So obviously I want a preview, but he isn't quite ready for that."

"What?" Marissa turned to Ryan in confusion. "Seriously what are you two up to?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Seth said cryptically. "Now who's up for a video game face off?"

"Cohen it's our engagement party. We're not playing video games."

"Technically the party is over." Seth rationalized.

"Nope, not until the last guest leaves. Which would be Coop, who is not leaving yet."

"Umm I don't think Marissa ever leaves. She just retreats to the pool house with Ryan." Seth pointed out.

"Summer what do you want to do now?" Marissa interrupted, not wanting to waste half an hour listening to her friends banter.

"Milkshakes at the diner?" Summer suggested.

The others all nodded in agreement, and so they piled into Ryan's car and drove off to their old hangout.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N This post is made up of two parts. The first might seem like plain fluff, but there's a little more to it. The second is different than any I've written before – the reason I say this should be pretty clear right away. Anyways, let me know what you think! A/N

Part 1:

"Summer?" Sophia asked, flipping idly through a bridal magazine just as she had seen Summer do countless times.

"Yes sweetie?" Summer asked, barely looking up from the guest list she was attempting to finish.

Sophia checked quickly to see if anyone else was listening, a sure sign that she was about to say something she wasn't supposed to. "Do you have a Mommy?"

Summer dropped her pen and met Sophia's steady gaze. "Of course I do silly. How did you think I was born– did a stork deliver me?"

"No Summer," Sophia protested. "Not a mom. A Mommy."

"What do you mean?"

Sophia scrunched up her face in thought. "Ok like Ryan has a mom somewhere far away. But my Mommy is his Mommy now. That kind of Mommy."

"Oh." Summer considered this. "Well I used to have one when I was little."

"What happened to her?"

"She … had to go away."

"Like Ryan's mom?"

"Yeah, sort of." Summer agreed. She'd never thought about it before, but she and Ryan did have that in common. Both had been abandoned by their mothers; left to survive in Newport.

"What about now?"

"Well now … I like to think of your Mommy as mine too." Summer revealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Uh huh." Sophia nodded. "So … we're sisters?"

"Kind of. But you know after Seth and I get married we'll be real sisters."

"Cool!" Sophia smiled and returned to admiring the pictures in her magazine for a few minutes. "Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"When you and Seth get married are you still going to come over to play with me?"

"Of course I am. Why would I miss out on hanging out with my super cool new sister?"

"So you won't be busy doing your taxes all the time?"

"What?" Summer's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

Sophia sighed. "On Full House after Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky got married they were always in their room, and Joey told Michelle it was cause they were doing their taxes. Are you and Seth going to do that?"

Summer froze, unsure exactly how to answer that one.

Luckily – or not so luckily - someone else answered for here.

"I sure hope so." Seth said, walking over and checking out the guest list.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed, unable to hide the smirk on her face at his reply.

"Summer there's something wrong with this. Where are all my guests?" Seth questioned.

"Well Cohen, I haven't written the head table or side table on here, and parents are at the head table, and Ryan and Sophia are at the side one with Hailey, Jimmy, Caleb, Julie and the Nana."

"Wow that's going to be one crazy table." Seth commented. "But what about my other guests?"

"What other guests?"

"Like …" Seth trailed off, trying to think of someone.

"Yeah Cohen, that's all the people you know."

"That's not true." Seth whined.

"He also knows some horses: Captain Oats and Princess Chrismukkah." Sophia supplied helpfully.

"I'm so going to find some new friends." Seth decided, leaving as quickly as he'd entered.

"Have fun talking to Captain Oats!" Summer called after him with a wicked laugh.

Part 2:

"Kirsten we are not having an engagement party for Seth." Sandy declared in annoyance, loosening his tie and throwing it to the ground. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for celebrating, but not with the Newpsies."

"We can't just not do nothing." Kirsten sighed, deftly picking up the tie and placing it on the bureau.

"Yes we can." Sandy insisted. "It's so easy."

"Sandy, we're barely inviting any of them to the wedding-"

"What?!" Sandy shed his jacket onto the bed. "Some of them made it through the screening process?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes tiredly. "Like I was saying, if Seth gets married and we don't have some kind of party, they'll talk about it for years." She took the jacket and hung it in the closet, then gestured for him to unzip the back of her dress.

Sandy obliged, continuing to talk while he did so. "So what? Let's give them something to talk about." Upon hearing the words leave his mouth, Sandy smirked. "Let's give them something to talk about!" he sung. "How aboooout-"

"Sandy!" Kirsten interrupted, anger flashing in her blue eyes.

Sandy immediately stopped, recognizing both the look and the tone of her voice. "Kirsten," he pleaded gently. "Why do you even want to throw this party?"

"Because we are members of this community, and that is what people here do." Kirsten stated, moving his long forgotten shoes to their place with one swift movement of her foot.

"Since when do we do what the others do?" Sandy questioned. "I mean, how many other Newpsies have an adopted son from Chino and an almost twenty year age difference between their kids?"

"That's not the point." Kirsten slipped off her dress and pulled on her pyjamas.

"Well then I really think I'm missing whatever the point is."

Kirsten sighed again. "My dad wants to do this." she finally revealed, wrapping her robe around her small frame almost defensively.

"Oh! So this isn't about the community – it's about your father wanting his own way."

"It's about both. He's one of the leaders of the community-"

"Because he bought most of it." Sandy said, now wearing only his boxers and a Berkley shirt that had seen better days.

"He wants to do something for Seth, and this is the only thing he can think of."

"Why can't he just build Seth a house?"

"Sandy, my dad might be a lot of things, but his heart is in the right place. He just wants to celebrate his grandson's engagement. And being him, that means a big party."

"Well I don't think we should do it." Sandy said obstinately.

"It's not even your wedding, why are you whining?" Kirsten snapped.

"Because it's Seth's wedding," Sandy emphasized their son's name, "and I just think that out of the two of us, I'm more in tune with his interests."

Kirsten's mouth dropped open. "So you're saying I don't know my own son?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Kirsten I didn't say that-"

"But you meant it." she said bitterly. "Because you're always the one who knows what Seth wants, and I'm the evil monster who forces him to do otherwise."

"Well you are the one who wanted to stay in Newport when he was younger." Sandy argued, getting into the argument with full force. "And then there was Portland-"

"Not that again!" Kirsten shook her head angrily. "Sandy he was sixteen, he was upset, and he acted irrationally. I didn't regret bringing him home then, and I don't regret it now."

Sandy was about to retort when he caught himself. "What are we even arguing about?"

"I don't know, but it's serious." Kirsten retorted. With those words she seemed to lose all of her energy. "You know what, let's just … finish this later."

Kirsten slipped out of the room, leaving Sandy alone and wondering what had just happened.

He wasn't the only one who was confused.

Sophia had been playing with her toy ponies, even though she was technically supposed to be asleep. But the sound of her parents voices floating up through the vents had distracted her from Princess Chrismukkah's latest drama.

She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but their tone and volume made it clear that her Mommy and Daddy were not happy with each other. Sophia pouted, tears springing to her crystal blue eyes. She couldn't remember ever hearing her parents fight like that. They always fought in a funny way, like when her Mommy got mad at her Daddy for leaving the kitchen in a mess.

Sophia grabbed Princess Chrismukkah and climbed into bed, wrapping her tiny arms around the soft pony and closing her eyes, trying to ignore the voices.

A few minutes later she heard the creak of the floorboards in the hallway, followed by the sound of her bedroom door opening slowly. Sophia pressed her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

Kirsten padded quietly into her sleeping daughter's room, sweeping an errant curl off the little girl's face before making herself comfortable on the padded window seat.

She continued watching Sophia in the moonlight, unable to keep the slight smile off her face as she admired her baby girl. It was a ritual of sorts that she had developed after Sophia was born: after she and Sandy had a big fight she would sit and think while watching her daughter sleep. The truth was that the little girl in front of her symbolized the fact that she and Sandy could get through anything. Before her birth, things in the Cohen household had been tense, to say the least. After the boys had left – Ryan to Chino and Seth to Portland – she hadn't been sure she and Sandy would make it. And even once they came back everything was still so … wrong. But after Kirsten had found out she was pregnant, it seemed like everything had come back together again. Sharing Sophia had brought her and Sandy back together.

"Hi Mommy." a quiet voice greeted her.

Kirsten looked up in surprise to meet Sophia's clear blue eyes, eyes identical to her own. "Hi baby." she replied, walking the few steps to the bed and kissing Sophia's cheek.

Sophia shifted out of Kirsten's arms and scooted over in her bed to make some room.

Kirsten immediately slipped under the covers, hugging Sophia's tiny body close to her own.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why are you and Daddy fighting?" Sophia asked innocently.

"Baby, we're not-" Kirsten immediately denied.

"I heard you." Sophia insisted. "You were using your loud, angry voices."

Kirsten bit her lip, filled with regret that Sophia had heard any of their argument. She and Sandy had always tried to keep their kids out of their own issues.

"Did Daddy do something bad?"

"No baby, he didn't."

"Is he wrong? Should I be on your side?" Sophia persisted. "Do you still love Daddy?"

Kirsten exhaled slowly. "Sophia, baby, listen to me. Your Daddy and I did have a disagreement, but that's all that it was. There's no right or wrong person, and I definitely do not want you taking sides. And most importantly, we still love each other, and we love you and Seth and Ryan. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy." Sophia nodded, nuzzling against her in relief. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna stay here all night?"

"No sweetie, I just came here to think for a little bit."

"Ok." Sophia yawned. "Night Mommy."

"Good night baby."

A little while later the door opened once again, this time allowing Sandy to enter. He had come to do exactly what Kirsten had been doing earlier – think. But to his surprise he found not one, but both of his 'girls' fast asleep in the pink canopy bed.

He lifted Kirsten easily and carried her downstairs, tucking her into their bed and getting in beside her.

"Sandy?" Kirsten mumbled sleepily, rolling to face him.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm sorry too." Sandy whispered. "Now go to sleep – things will work out."

"They always do." Kirsten agreed, cuddling into his embrace and quickly falling back asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Hi everyone!

Sorry it has been over two years since I last posted anything here. After The OC ended I was less interesting in writing, and my life was so crazy busy I didn't even have the time to try.

Anyways in the past few weeks I've had some free time and been rereading old stories, and started thinking about working on Serendipity again. If I do decide to write more, I'm not sure if I would simply write a few chapters to properly conclude the story, or actually keep going with it (probably a conclusion though).

I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading any more of this, or if the time for OC stories is long gone. Please let me know! 


	56. Chapter 56

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much to all of you that replied so quickly to my last 'post' about continuing the story. I'm so shocked and grateful that you are interested in this! I've decided to continue with it, but I'm not sure to what extent. I don't think I can go back to frequent posts, so I may do a few chapters to end the story properly. The first step for me is rereading my story, so it'll be a few days before any more posts.

Thanks again! 


End file.
